Hina hime
by xXxItaHinaSasuXxX
Summary: Hinata thinks her life is pretty normal but is it when she is placed on a new team, kidnapped, her eyes are on the line, her sister is next, and her father has disowned her? Worse-or better-is that she has a love triangle with two Uchiha brothers.
1. New Teams

Ever heard of a love triangle? Well this is worse, because everyone seems to want our cute Hyuga princess. Especially our favorite Uchihas... Be nice to me, this is my first time.

* * *

In this fanfic, children become genin at age 15.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1 : NEW TEAMS

Uchiha Sasuke was not the average teen. His entire clan had been wiped out by his older brother Itachi. He watched Itachi kill his own parents, forever scarring his mind. After the incident Sasuke decided, or was forced rather, to become stronger so he would be able to avenge his clan, especially his mother. Then he would be able to restore his mind to a normal state.

He distinctly remembers his brother telling him to become strong enough to fight him one day. It played through his mind daily and haunted his slumber at nights. He decided to separate himself from emotions to rid himself of weakness. Itachi had killed his best friend to gain Mangekyou and advised Sasuke to do the same.

Being cold and distant was the way of life for Sasuke. He decided it was better not to make any friends to prevent him having to kill anyone outside ninja work other than the beast of a brother he had. Of course that was impossible because Sasuke was human just like the other guy.

Although he tried not to show any affection, emotion or attraction, he didn't mind Uzumaki Naruto… that much anymore and even though he never said it, he was his best friend. Sakura was a huge pain in the neck but he had come to think of her as a sister because she always looked out for him, even though she pestered him every chance available.

Sasuke's sensai, was strong although he was annoying because e was always late for meetings ; using ridiculous excuses like helping a pregnant lady up the stairs or aiding an old woman cross the street. Also Kakashi was always reading orange books, namely Icha Icha Paradise novels, which aren't the fairytales we all know. Kakashi although silly at times had a dark past, but this story is not about him is it? Moving on…

Sasuke was a member of Team 7 as you probably know, He was still a genin, as well as all the other rookie of his age group because of Tsunade who thought it was best, seeing the incident with Orochimaru and the Third and trying to get hold of Sasuke in the process. She decided to delay the exams starting with rookie 9 to gain more experience instead of becoming genin by passing a simple clone jutsu.

No other village did this however, so Konoha was alone in this unorthodox idea. Being a genin this long had a benefit because enemies thought Konoha was too weak to produce good ninja so seeing genin kick their butts was a good element of surprise. It also made a stronger bond between teams which was what Sasuke was trying to avoid from day one.

* * *

After being turned down tenfold by Sasuke, the girls of Konoha, and other villages too, finally gave up on trying to get at him ( or so they said, because Sasuke was aware of the secret fan clubs and stalking ). The girls went for other boys but still tried to get he attention of Sasuke because they were now wearing tighter, shorter clothing. 

Truth be told, the only person Sasuke would go for would be Temari, Tenten or Hinata. But Temari was with Shikamaru and Tenten was with Neji. He knew practically nothing about the Hyuga so he didn't really bother, although he was sure she was one of the prettiest girls in the village even though she tried to hide it. But it seemed as though Kiba was inching his way up with her. Ino had taken up Naruto and Sakura had finally taken up Lee. Not that it stopped them from trailing him occasionally.

So that Sasuke as one of the alone- but- not- lonely group. Oh well, he didn't mind because Itachi would make his life hell if he got attached to someone. So right now his life was as normal as it could possibly get in his current state. But that would soon change….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So this mission will allow you to know more about each other and not just as comrades," said Iruka to entire class, minus Shikamaru who was sleeping as usual. " You will be camping for a month with new team mates to strengthen the Konoha bonds."

' _Great '_

" I will now assign the new teams. And Gai's team will join you as well and you will have no sensai for this month so you can function on your own. "

And so Konoha's new Rookie 9 was formed:

Team 7

Naruto. Ino. Shino

Team 8

Lee. Sakura. Kiba

Team 9

Neji. Tenten. Chouji

Team 10

Sasuke. Hinata. Shikamaru

Everyone was satisfied with the arrangement because they were with someone they were close to. Everyone except Sasuke. He was now placed with lazy Nara and shy Hyuga. '_At least they're smart.'_

" Okay everyone, " said Iruka. Your tents have been set up near the river for the convenience of baths and such. Also you have your own tents for privacy so you will all meet at the river tomorrow evening with your belongings. Have them in your tents by the time I get there to give further instructions. "

And with that, he dismissed the group.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, all teams found their way to the campsite. Everyone separated to go their respective tents and packed out their stuff to make the tent a home for the next month. It was now Tuesday evening.

Sasuke found his tent between Shikamaru's and Hinata's among others.

For instance:

( UI )

( UN ) ( YI )

( HH ) ( US ) ( NS )

( IK ) ( RL ) ( HS ) ( AC )

( HN ) ( AS ) ( T )

All on the bank of the river.

-------

Soon a meeting was called and everyone was sitting in a clearing not long after Shikamaru came strolling in and Naruto rushing to find a spot to sit.

" Now that you're all settled," said Iruka, eyeing Naruto and Shikamaru. "You will rest for the remainder of the day and begin training tomorrow. The order your tents are in will stay that way, no switching…."

Iruka talked the group's ears off for the next hour and dismissed them. Everyone departed in the mist of twilight as the stars made the entrance into the sky and the Half moon shone enough light to get around the campsite. Sasuke strutted back to his tent with his hands in his pockets among the others. Suddenly, four hands tried to strangle him to death.

" Ino, Sakura, get the hell off me," said Sasuke calmly but dangerously low. " Go smother your boyfriends leave me the heck alone or you may not like me so much when I'm done." He spun around sending the two girls staggering. " One of these days I swear I'll singe your hair off. "

" Itai Sasuke-kun, we only wanted to wish good luck," said Ino.

" And keep you company tonight, since it's so lonely to be in a tent alone," pitched in Sakura, mischief in her eyes.

" Hell no," said Sasuke. " You're annoying." He glared at them, they parted ways and went to their tents glumly, leaving Sasuke to go into his own tent.

' _Damn, they're still throwing themselves at me although they have Naruto and Lee.' _Thought the Uchiha as he sat on his camp bed. ' _I've got to watch myself around those two. They just can't leave me alone, the little sl-'_

" Sasuke-san," came a small voice

Just then the crevice of the tent opened and the light from Sasuke's freshly lit lamp shone on the face of.

" Hinata," said Sasuke, expressionless as usual.

" Sasuke-san, I just wanted to say hi. It's nice to be on your team," said Hinata softly. She had gotten rid of her stutter but she was still shy, unless someone made her angry or annoyed which didn't happen often. " I don't know if Shikamaru came to say hi yet, maybe he's already sleeping. " With that she giggled. " Anyway, see you tomorrow, Sasuke-san."

"Hn," came Sasuke's reply. ' _Tch Sasuke-san makes me sound so old,' _thought Sasuke as Hinata pulled her head and upper body from the crevice on her all fours. She seemed to know a lot about personal space, which Sasuke had to give her credit for. " Hinata," he called.

She peeked inside once more.

"Just Sasuke, no 'san' or 'kun'," he continued as watched Hinata blush several more shades more than usual permanent one. Somehow Sasuke liked it. Hinata poked her fingers together and nodded in agreement, mumbled 'goodnight' and disappeared from view.

" Hn," he said to the crevice of the tent.

Sasuke then remembered he to take another bath before he went to bed ( A/N: Yes he bathes. He may be nonchalant but not nasty ) or he'd not feel comfortable and have an even more fitful sleep. Sasuke took off the extra clothes and grabbed a toothbrush, towel and the works and was about to show himself the tent when he remembered it was still early and the others would still be roaming around. He peered through the crevice and sure enough, he Neji scouting using his Byakugan, Kiba rolling around with Akamaru and the other's walking around or turning in for the night. '_Strange, outside seems a bit too quiet than usual for some reason.'_

" NARUTO!"

' _Maybe I thought too fast.'_

" Give that back you retard!" came Ino's voice as she pursued said retard who was cantering away from her with what looked like a root that was probably a diet root. He'd seen Sakura with those roots that had now become the way of most kunoichi. " I only brought one root with me until I hunt for more in the morning, so give it back!"

"Not until you eat some ramen," shouted Naruto looking back. Before Sasuke could blink…

**WHAM!**

Naruto ran headlong into a tree and sank to the ground twitching . Ino caught up and snatched the root from his grasp.

" I'm on a diet, 'Narutard' so I'm not eating any friggin' ramen and that's final," said Ino and dragged him by the scruff of his collar to his tent and a faint 'thud' was heard and a few 'ITAIs' then Ino was seen pacing to her tent chewing on the root as though it was licorice as a pink tinge was on her face. Then Naruto popped out his head from the crevice of his tent, looking around nervously with a wide grin and pink on his cheeks as well.

' _Damn' _though Sasuke. '_What a weird pairing.' _He decided to wait until nobody was out side and there was no movement at the campsite to go to the river.

* * *

Hinata used Byakugan to see outside her tent. Sure enough, everyone was sleeping or resting. It certainly took long enough because she had been waiting for four hours for the other genin to settle down so she could go have her bath. She was surprised Kiba had not come to talk to her but saw he was sleeping.

She scanned each tent to be sure she was safe to leave. Hinata watched everyone. Her eyes lingered on Naruto in his tent longer than needed. He was really out of it until morning; drool oozing out through the noisy hole in his face some would call a mouth. Hinata blushed and moved on, knowing she was peeking on Ino's boyfriend. She continued her scan moving to Kiba. Hinata though he looked cute with his hood down, snuggling with Akamaru in a peaceful sleep. Somehow, Hinata felt a little flutter in the pit of her stomach.

Thinking she was just hungry, she took a rice ball from her sack. Eating, she continued her peering; Shikamaru, Tenten, Shino, Chouji- he was pigging out on chips-all the way down to the tent next to hers. Sasuke's tent was empty. '_Probably out training'_ she though since she could sense none of his chakra.

Since she though he was too far to see her go to the river, she gathered her soap and stuff and pinned up her hair. Then she tiptoed towards the river.

-------

Itachi was not type to stalk anyone but he ad orders from his leader. No harm whatsoever must come to the girl except for the last task. Kisame was not even with him this time, so Itachi was paired with Deidara.

"She's pretty, yeah," said Deidara.

Itachi was not interested in the girl's looks. He wanted to catch her, carry her to the hideout and pluck her eyes out and get it over with.

"Shut up, Deidara. Let's see if we can get this done so we can trap her and go back,' said Itachi, watching every move said girl was making. '_Pretty is one way to put it.'_

The girl certainly was graceful and he skin glowed in the light of the half-moon. She was not like the noisy brats he had seen on the campsite as he was stalking her earlier and she definitely was not the little twigs scuttling around the camp chewing twigs either. The girl was most different.

Itachi and Deidara trailed to the river and were now hiding in a nearby tree. The girl sat on a rock and removed all her clothes except her bandages around her chest which was not small at all. She did this hesitantly as though to not make too much noise.

"Oh yeah," said Deidara, clearly enjoying his task at hand. "I would tackle her anytime, yeah."

Itachi was somewhat annoyed with that comment. "Shut up Deidara."

Deidara smirked. "Common, don't be such a killjoy, yeah," he said. "Even you can see the girl's cute and got goods."

'_There's no denying that'_ though Itachi. He couldn't help but look at the girl. Although she was bigger than the other girls he had seen at the campsite, she was toned as though she put in extra effort. Her legs were very shapely with her hips and when she turned around poised to bail off the rock she was standing on, her hips and butt were worth a double take. She looked like a human version of an hourglass with her tiny waist. '_To bad she hides all that in the baggy clothes'_ thought Itachi as the girl jumped off the rock and pierced the water, disappearing from view.

He would never admit that soon though.

"The only goods I see are in the sockets of her skull," said Itachi. "And I will be a killjoy soon if you don't shut up, because I'll murder you and wipe the smirk off your face."

**Silence…**

* * *

Sasuke whirled around. He had heard a splash and sensed chakra but it was calm so he did not feel threatened, hoping the person just wanted a drink of water. He sensed other chakras but they were not directed at him so it posed no threat to him…yet. Sasuke was perfectly hidden among some rushes along the river in case someone looked in his direction. He was alert but kept his chakra to a minimum so he would not be detected easily. Sasuke drifted this was and that, then leaned into the water to wet his hair and then scooped up some to splash on his face. The water was cold was soothing all the same. The half of river was in his view under the light of the moon. He saw ripples in the water a distance away and after a couple of seconds saw a water drenched head emerge to the surface along with bare shoulders. '_Oh shit'_ thought Sasuke. '_Please don't be one of those little sl-'_

A light sigh was heard that he recognized as Hinata's. '_At least she won't try to drown me and hand me on her wall' _Sasuke mussed. He watched her splash playfully in the water and disappear again bubbles surfacing. She returned to the top then floated on the water; her hair had come out of the bun and was swirling around her head. She was a lot more attractive than those flat chested bimboes that were constantly chasing him. '_Wow, to think she liked Naruto and now Kiba'_ he thought. '_The dumb f-' _

Giggles were heard from Hinata as she wiggled her toes, feet outstretched in front of her.

-------

"Ah," sighed Hinata. It had been a fairly warm day so the river was very refreshing. She sensed chakra near but it was more than one so she figured it was just some of the others at the campsite. She hoped she was not making too much noise as she splashed the water playfully. She ignored the feeling of being watched and continued to swim around some more. Hinata them swam towards the rock with her soap.

-------

Itachi cursed himself for looking at the girl so intensely. She was young, probably the same age as…but he could not stop watching her. He saw no such creature as the Hyuga heiress.

" It will be sad to break her, yeah," said Deidara beside him.

-------

Sasuke searched for his soap among the rushes quietly, even though he was just about done when Hinata arrived. His back turned, he washed again, not paying Hinata much attention as he did so. She swam around humming and soaping, inching closer to Sasuke unknowingly. He heard a ' thunk' and saw she dropped her soap. '_No finding that now'_

Sasuke found himself thinking about her. She was not like those other females-and males in the village who swooned every time they saw him. ' _Heck, she doesn't even look my way.' _Maybe he should change that. Hinata should notice _the_ Uchiha Sasuke. In fact, he dared himself to swim over to her and make her notice him. ' _It's not like she'll try to molest me like one of those little sl-'_

**THUMP!**

**

* * *

**

Hinata spun around instantly to find she had painfully collided into a rock among some rushes she had drifted to.

" Itai," she moaned, wincing. First her soap dropped now this. Her cheery self would be ebbing away soon, but she sighed and leaned against the rock she thudded on, closing her eyes and relaxing.

--------

Itachi watched the Hyuga carefully. Of course he could snatch her up like a rag doll and removed 'the goods' before she even got the chance to blink them at him but he was ordered not to hurt the girl in anyway yet. He saw her bump into the rock she was now leaning on. He hoped she had not hurt herself. '_WTF!' _thought Itachi. '_I'm going to pop her eyes out later and I'm here hoping she didn't hurt her back.'_

As if everyone's senses were on cue tonight, Itachi felt chakra other than Hinata's. It felt familiar but he ignored it since it was too weak to bother himself with and wouldn't hinder his plans.

" We should take this chance to tackle her, yeah,' said Deidara smirking. " I'd love to see those pearls up close and steal a feel."

Crimson eyes seared the peaceful girl's frame, ready to swipe her up as soon as possible and get the stupid mission over and done with.

" Wait until I say when," said Itachi calmly. Deidara nodded smiling sadistically. ' _Hyuga-hime' _though Itachi. ' _You now belong to m-'_

"Sasuke!" came the scream of a certain Hyuga…….

Please review. I have the other chapters written, so if I can get 20 reviews I promise I'll get you the other chapters even if I have to crawl from under a mountain. Trust me, I know how it feels to wait FOREVER for someone to update so I'll make a very big effort not to fall into that. Remember R&R !


	2. Confrontation

**CHAPTER: 2**

* * *

" Sasuke!"

That was the loudest Sasuke had ever heard the girl voice herself. He smirked, as his hands were on either side of her head, leaning ever closer. " It's good to know you've agreed to say my name without the suffix."

" You scared me, Sasuke," said Hinata. " I thought you were you a kidnapper or something."

Sasuke leaned closer still. ' _How come I didn't see her sooner? And all she sees is Naruto, the dumb f-'_

" Ano…Sasuke," whispered Hinata. " What do you want? I was busy.. kinda."

Oh Sasuke had a lot of things on his he wanted. He noticed Hinata was squirming uncomfortably.

" Why do you like the dobe? Why not me?" he asked. " Notice me." he said, eyes boring into hers.

Hinata blushed even more than usual. Sasuke moved his hands and rested them on Hinata's waist. Being the sadist he was, Sasuke was utterly enjoying making Hinata squirm. ' _Most girls would kill just to have me look at them,'_

" Ano I don't really like Naruto anymore since he's got a girlfriend," said Hinata. " Why…do you ask?"

Sasuke was annoyed that Hinata had not picked up on his hints yet. " To put it simply, I like you." To Sasuke saying that was strange because he never liked anyone and figured he was just attracted to the girl for reasons unknown to him. But saying that he liked her to her face gave the attraction a boost.

" Why?" Hinata simply asked.

Sasuke showed no change in his emotionless features. Then he smirked wickedly, giving Hinata goose bumps.

" I mean…I'm not pretty or slim. There's nothing special about me," Hinata whispered not wanting Sasuke to hear that part.

Sasuke's smirked even more. ' _This is gonna be tough.'_

----------

Hinata was getting annoyed, which is saying something. She wanted to be alone and bathe in peace. Plus Sasuke never spoke more than a ' Hn' towards her. Why change now? She pushed him slightly.

" Ano, can you please let go of me?" asked Hinata.

" I didn't answer your question, Princess," said Sasuke.

" I don't mind, can you please let go?" Hinata asked again.

Sasuke merely smirked.

" No," he said simply.

Hinata was not just annoyed now. She was angry. Just because he was an Uchiha, that did not mean he should get everything he wanted. She always thought Sasuke was an obnoxious pig. No manners at all. Why should she notice him? At least Naruto was a nice person, as was Kiba . Sasuke was just plain rude to anyone in his sight.

And here he was with his hands snaked around her waist. No one touched her. Hinata was nice but not that amiable.

She tried to writhe out of Sasuke's grasp but it didn't work. He just sighed in boredom, looking at her that sick smirk plastered on his face.

Hinata could no longer play the 'stare game.' Plus he was in her personal space. She thought he was the master of personal space and here he was invading hers.

Much to her surprise, as well as Sasuke's, she shoved him away. His expression was the same although his eyes narrowed. He pushed her back on the rock. Hinata was very afraid something had taken over Sasuke so she did nothing. An angry Uchiha was not good.

" Princess," said Sasuke, officially amused. " Other girls faint at the mention of my name, but you just pushed me away."

" I barely know you," said Hinata. It was now her turn to be rude. ' _That's it. He only likes me because I'm the only girl in this whole village that doesn't like him. He is so full of himself.'_

" I'm not as conceited as you think," said Sasuke, seemingly reading her thoughts. " It's just that somehow you are the only girl I find myself liking. You see other girls literally throw themselves at me. You don't, you're special."

Hinata was completely stunned. She was not gullible though. she knew he was just trying to hide his conceitedness. Neji was like that as well.

" No I'm not," said Hinata. " you just want to know every girl is head over heals in love with you. You only like me because I don't like you."

Sasuke's face was as blank as a sheet of paper. He chuckled.

" Here's the thing, Princess," he stated. " I like you, full stop. I don't like girls who toss themselves around like those skeleton impersonators like Sakura and Ino. I know you liked Naruto but you never tried to flirt with him. I like that. You're not easy."

Hinata was shocked. If he liked her why wait until now to tell her?

" You are lying, she said. " If you like me why have you suddenly decided to tell me? Do you now realize I exist?"

There was a pause.

Finally Sasuke dragged Hinata closer, whispering in her ears. 'Because this is the first time you don't have Neji training you or your team mates aren't with you. And speaking of your team mates, you like Kiba don't you?"

Hinata began stammering. She started to like Kiba for awhile now and they were getting really close the past few months.

" …. There's nothing between Kiba and m-"

" You expect me to believe that?" asked Sasuke, cutting her off. " I've seen you two at the training grounds holding hands and stuff."

" Ano…that doesn't mean anything." ' _Wait a minute, why am I defending myself?'_

" So what if I do like Kiba. It's none of your busi-"

Hinata's eyes opened wide as saucers. Sasuke's eyes were closed and his lips were pressed on hers firmly. Instinctively, her eyes closed as well. Then as soon as the kiss came it went along with Sasuke, leaving Hinata at the river by herself once again with the half- moon and the wisp of smoke left by Sasuke as her company.

-------

Itachi was absolutely pissed off with an equally pissed Deidara next to him.

" Damn little brother," said Itachi out loud, as he was leaping from tree to tree to go to his and Deidara's tent not far from the campsite by the river. " He's always in the fucking way."

" Why not kill the little teme?" asked Deidara, who was fuming at what he had just seen. As soon as they saw Sasuke appear in front of the Hyuga, he wanted to shove a clay bird down the young Uchiha's throat. But the left before they even had the chance to see the end of the conversation.

" You know we can't," said Itachi. " Leader said no one must die or come to harm, or did you forget?"

As much as Itachi wanted to get rid of Sasuke, grab the girl and get the stupid mission over with, he had to follow orders. " We'll just get the damn girl tomorrow."

When they got to their tent, they ran a quick scout around the area.

" You know," started deidara as he crawled through the crevice of the tent. " I should have at least twisted the little blighter's neck for scaring the poor girl." A muffled laughter could be heard. " What the hell. Itachi did you hear that? We're about to kidnap the girl and I'm worried about her."

Oh Itachi knew that feeling all to well.

" Yeah whatever," said Itachi, walking up a tree and hanging upside down like a bat. It was his watch first so Itachi simply stayed that way until it was Deidara's watch.

---------

Sasuke waked up groggy Wednesday morning. It was clearly around dawn so he decided no one would be around to see him down at the river. He then remembered his encounter with Hinata which brought a smirk to his face. Maybe he should act as though nothing had happened to lure her in.

That wouldn't be fun though, so he planned the day out as he walked towards the river.

------

Hinata woke up with a sigh. She felt tingly somehow but maybe she was just hungry. She peeped through her tent and saw it was around five in the morning. She took up her soap and stuff, tiptoeing to the river.

After her bath, she walked back to her tent, crawling inside and taking out a rice ball and some tea. As she was eating, she remembered her run in with Sasuke the night before.

She was not angry anymore at all, being the quiet soul she was. Hinata decided to forget it ever happened as she ate her breakfast in silence…..

' _Silence?'_ thought Hinata, but no sooner had she said it-

" NARUTO!"

' _Maybe I said so too soon.'_ thought Hinata, giggling.

" Get up! Wake up, you lazy idiot! You promised to help me look for roots!"

There was utter silence throughout the campsite. Such silence could only mean everyone was up.

**THUD**

" YOU SAID FIVE MORE MINUTES AN HOUR AGO DAMN YOU!" came Ino's voice.

" Itai! Itai!" came Naruto's voice as well. A dragging sound was heard and Hinata assumed Ino had dragged the Uzumaki from his tent to find her precious roots.

' _What a weird paring..' _She thought, as she heard movement from the other tents.

It was now half an hour later and Iruka's voice was heard.

" Attention genin. I had to go to the Hokage's office this morning so that's why you had the pleasure of waking up late and not at dawn as planned," said Iruka. As he was talking heads poked out of the tents. "I want you to get ready and meet me in the clearing by nine."

And with that he walked away. There was a mad rush towards the river just then. Hinata was overly glad she had gone there earlier than the others and decided to warm up by the clearing until nine.

--------

Itachi _never _woke up this late. It was eight in the morning and he usually woke up a little after dawn. He was feeling stressed lately. His eyes were painfully throbbing but he ignored it. His Sharingan was off so the tent appeared blurry.

' _On'_

' _Off "_

' _On '_

' _On it is.'_ though Itachi as the tent was now clearer than before.

He was now inside the tent and he reached into his pack and pulled out dangos and tea then started to eat his breakfast.

As he stepped outside the tent he saw Deidara sitting on a rock by the river which flowed their way.

" Why didn't you wake me up?" asked Itachi.

Deidara shrugged. " Nothing really. You looked like you needed the rest, so I let you sleep right through the night."

Itachi then remembered he was to be on shift at least twice last night.

" Hn," he said, looking at the blond. " Whatever."

Deidara then grinned at the crimson eyed missing nin. " By the way, what have you got to eat. I'm starving, yeah."

--------

Feeling chakra near, Sasuke looked around but saw no one. ' _Strange.' _The chakra was not a treat to him so he thought it was Ino or Sakura peeping at him while he was warming up for the day in the clearing. He sighed and continued.

He had been training since he had come from the river, but he would soon stop because it was soon nine.

It was now ten minutes to nine and Sasuke stopped his warming up and sat, leaning on a tree. The chakra was still there after all this time. If it was Ino or Sakura, they would have glomped him by now, trying to crush his bones. Those two girls never gave up the opportunity to strangle him.

" I know you're there," Sasuke said and an 'eep' was heard. " I know it's you Hinata," he corrected himself.

Two pearly orbs were seen and Hinata came out from behind the tree opposite him.

" I'm really sorry," said Hinata, shyly. " I didn't mean to do it. I was planning to warm up but…" she trailed off.

" Hn," came Sasuke's reply. " You were doing pretty good at stealth. I could only sense your chakra, so next time remember to hide it."

" Hai, Sasuke."

* * *

_**Well I'll leave the chappie here. Don't worry, I'll update again tomorrow because this was kinda short. Thanks to all those who reviewed, It meant a lot to me. I'm a bit sad though. It seems no one wants to read my other fic. It's called " Hinata the Vamp" and I think it's as good as this one. **_

_**Read and review guys, read and review.**_


	3. First time

**

* * *

CHAPTER 3**

**First time**

-----------

Iruka came into view as Sasuke was about to tell Hinata something else.

" It's good to see at least two people are early," sighed Iruka.

Hinata blushed and said 'Thank you' while Sasuke grunted the usual 'Hn.' just then there was a mad rush- mainly from Ino and Sakura.

Soon everyone was seated in a circle with their legs crossed as Iruka explained the day's task.

" So you will have until twelve to collect one red flag, one white flag and the first person back to the clearing will get the blue flag that will be placed here when you leave to search. The point of this exercise is to develop your tracking skills as well as dependability on your team mates. Now be off."

With that many teams left at once. Sasuke was still leaning on a tree and Shikamaru was lying down watching the clouds. Hinata could not understand the two but sighed and approached them anyway.

" Ano… can you please get up Shika-kun?" she asked, then turned to Sasuke. " we need to hurry to find the flags."

" Che," snorted Sasuke. " Let's get this over with. You will be the leader, Hinata."

Hinata was absolutely shocked to hear Sasuke say such a thing, but she nodded in agreement. Shikamaru simply sat up and watched her as though waiting for instructions.

" Since I'm a tracker by nature, I'll look for a white flag," she started. " You two will go together in search of the red flag. Iruka gave us no distinct clues or information on the task, meaning it's not as easy as it sounds, but I guess you'd know that."

The two boys nodded.

" That's for sure," said Shikamaru. " I know that they are lots of crazy things in the forest that's why we are at the edge."

" Exactly," agreed Hinata. She was really into her new position and was taking it seriously. She wanted to prove she could lead a team, therefore, she would be able to lead her clan someday. " There will be competition for us since we don't really know how many flags are really out there. Other trackers like Kiba and Neji are out there too so we should hurry."

" Which direction should we go in?" asked the bored Sasuke, with a hint of a smirk.

" You two go straight ahead and I will go left then right since I can see more with Byakugan."

" Hn," replied Sasuke. " We'll meet you back here then when we find the flag. Keep looking at the clearing to see if we're here or if someone got here first."

" Hai," came the reply and the three teams darted off into different directions.

( A/n: I'm so sorry I will now give a brief description of the mission. )

---------

Hinata had found the flag with out any real effort which was surprising to her. Leaping through the trees, Hinata forced chakra to her eyes as she looked in the direction of the clearing not seeing anyone there yet.

Strange, everyone else were still looking for the flags. Even the better trackers than herself. If Hinata was as blind as others, she would be boasting to herself that she found the flag first, but she knew some thing was wrong.

She knew she was being followed from the time she had left on her own to find the flag but she took it as no notice. Even with her Byakugan, she could see no one and she found that very unnerving. She knew someone was probably helping her out. But who? Who would do such a thing?

Sasuke? No, she could see him with Shikamaru still searching. In fact no one from the group was not found and they were all doing their own thing.

Hinata ignored everything and went to Sasuke and Shikamaru to help them find their flag.

While leaping through the trees, Hinata's eyes caught a red glint. Stopping immediately, she hopped towards the bush where she caught the red object winking at her.

Hinata could not believe it. There, in the bush, was the red flag. She hesitated to pick it up, after all, she knew someone was surely helping her or tricking her in some way.

Hinata was happy she found both flags anyways, so she took up the red one and darted through the trees once again to find Sasuke and Shikamaru who were on the other side of the forest.

-------------

Itachi watched Hinata bailing through the trees away from himself and Deidara. They had decided not to follow her anymore since she found the flags.

" Do you think it was right to help her find those?" asked Deidara, who was playing with a clay bird.

Itachi thought for a moment. He was watching the Hyuga and the others since morning. He knew what Iruka was up to. So what if he helped her? At least she and her team- even if his brother was in that team- would not be in the same boat as the other teams.

" No," he replied simply. " But we can't have her weak and stringy can we?"

He decided he would watch Hinata for awhile to really know her. That way, she would be easier to snatch away without any fingers pointing at the Akatsuki. He wanted to learn every habit Hinata had, he wanted to know all.

Deidara was of the same view as well. Itachi had to watch him. He was too open about his affections for the girl he himself started to like and he resented that very much. However he just watched Hinata leap further and further away towards the rest of her team.

He was confused why he found the flags for her. He liked her a bit, sure, but he never helped anyone. ' _She better thank me for this someday.'_

------------

" This is so troublesome," said Shikamaru, " We've been looking for some stupid flag since nine."

Sasuke was of the same view as well. He and Shikamaru were not close friends but they got along well because they liked silence just the same.

" I know," agreed Sasuke, leaning on a tree. " We have been searching for a blasted piece of cloth on a stick for the past two and a half hours."

A sigh was then heard from Shikamaru. " I wish the flag would just drop from the sky right now so we can go back to the clearing."

At that precise moment, a red flag was dropped at Shikamaru's feet. " What the hell?"

A giggle was heard and Hinata landed on the ground before them. The white flag in her hands, Hinata stood there in front of a wide eyed Nara and an impressed Uchiha.

" How did you find those so quickly?" asked Shikamaru, bending down to pick up the red flag.

" I honestly don't know," said Hinata, opting not to tell them she had a strange feeling someone had helped her. " I just found them lying there."

Sasuke walked up to Hinata and eyed her closely. " Can you come with me a minute?" he asked.

-----------------------

Hinata confused, still followed him the short distance among the trees, leaving Shikamaru a while. When Sasuke thought he would not be overheard, he stopped abruptly, causing Hinata to bump into him. Not that he minded.

" Are you really Hinata?" he asked.

Hinata was confused. Of course she was really Hinata. Did he think she was an imposter or a fellow team member out to play tricks on them? Maybe he did she figured so she just answered.

" Yea, I am."

Sasuke did not look convinced. He narrowed his eyes in thought and then said. " What did I tell you last night at the river?"

Hinata thought that Sasuke had forgotten about the incident as she had been trying to do. Looking on his face, she saw a smirk. The same one he wore the night before.

" You told me you… liked me," Hinata replied, softly, blushing madly and looking away.

" Hn," was Sasuke's reply. He then grabbed Hinata's hand as though to lead her back through the trees. He suddenly tugged her hand, making her stumble towards his waiting arms. Sasuke held her around the waist, awfully close with their faces a breath away.

" And don't forget I told you, Princess," whispered Sasuke in a raw tone, sending shivers up and down Hinata's spine.

Hinata did not even have to chance to reply before Sasuke released her and pulled her through the trees towards Shikamaru, who was perched on a tree branch looking at clouds.

" Took you long enough," he said before leaping towards the clearing.

----------

When the got to the clearing, no one was there yet. That meant that the had won the challenge slash mission. Sasuke was not in a perfect mood because Hinata had found both flags while himself and Shikamaru did not have the slightest clue where to look.

He was happy for her though. He guessed it was because he was really starting to like the Hyuga.

Sasuke leaned on a tree while Shikamaru went to the middle of the clearing and performed a revealing jutsu. A 'poof' was heard and then a blue flag appeared. Hinata sat on the ground, biting her thumb nail.

" Question," said Sasuke, his eyes closed. " How come you knew how to get the blue flag?"

Shikamaru shrugged and rolled his eyes. " Well I guess I had a hunch the rest of the task would be easy after we found the two flags. I mean who's going to go through all the trouble of setting a tr-"

Just then a loud explosion was heard. When the smoke cleared, there was Shikamaru, covered in blue paint.

Sasuke was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. Hinata was not so controlled. She was laughing like a maniac and rolling on the ground.

Sasuke never knew the girl could act that way, but then again the sight of Shikamaru was one of the funniest things he had ever seen.

" I'm glad you find it so funny, Hinata," drawled Shikamaru, wiping the paint from his face. He was a total mess. Sopping wet from the paint, Shikamaru had taken on a new appearance. He looked like a dried blueberry, at least that was what Hinata managed to heave out while she was laughing.

Sasuke did not really find the scene as funny as Hinata had, but he could not help but smile at the girl rolling on the ground laughing as though someone was tickling her continuously.

At that thought, Sasuke's genuine smile turned into a wicked smirk as he wondered if Hinata really was ticklish. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Iruka appeared in the clearing.

" Well," he started. " Seems you three will be eating today. Congratulations."

It took a moment for Iruka's words to sink in.

" What do u mean we will be eating today?" asked Hinata.

Iruka smiled at Hinata, much to Sasuke's annoyance. " While you all were searching we decided to give you a surprise," Iruka said. " We took all your food from your tents. No one will eat until tomorrow morning because they didn't complete the task. I'm really surprised you three found the flags, because we thought everyone would go through hunger tonight."

With that he gave a slight chuckle as he pulled out the food team ten had brought for themselves and gave them to their owners.

---------

Hinata was so glad she had found the flags that she promised herself to hug the person who helped her finish the task. Iruka had told the three to eat their lunch before the others arrived and not tell them they had eaten. He said it was part of the task.

Although Hinata felt guilty for eating although the others would have no food until the next day, she ate her o-bento and drank happily, as did Shikamaru and Sasuke. When finished, they packed up the evidence that they had eaten and sat innocently, awaiting the arrival of the other teams.

Hinata was thinking about her short meetings with Sasuke. How he made her shiver to know what he would do next. She knew it was silly of her to feel that way since she like Kiba, but she was curious why so many girls liked the Uchiha but he liked her instead.

She looked down at her chest. Sure she was well developed in that area but she never saw her body as anything someone would want. In fact she hated her curves and her size.

She had been trying to get Naruto to like her for all these years and he had eyes for only Sakura. Well now it was Ino, but still, she was skinny as well.

The thing with Hinata's body was the fact that she was muscle. That was what Tsunade had told her when she had asked why she was not as slim as the other girls although she trained everyday and ate moderately.

Tsunade told Hinata not to worry, that her body was well developed and that she should be proud to had such a figure.

Sure Hinata got lots of catcalls and whistles when she walked by in the village, but if she was so pretty and if everyone liked her curves, why did Naruto not take notice of her?

Not that she wanted his attention now, but her self esteem was at an all-time low during the years she had liked Naruto.

Oh well she had Kiba now, although she had not spoken to him since they had been in different teams. Now Sasuke liked her as well. To say the least, Hinata was happy she had one of the most wanted boys in the village after her. It was a nice feeling to be liked for who she was.

Although Sasuke was grumpy sometimes, he was kinda cute. Hinata snatched a glance at the raven haired boy who seemed deep in thought. Yup, he was cute, no doubt about it.

Hinata giggled to herself.

---------------

Sasuke wondered what Hinata could be giggling at like that. The joke on Shikamaru was now old so it could not be that. Sasuke damned himself for liking Hinata but in all truth, he was glad he was attracted to her after what he had seen the night before.

Sure she was not slim and Sasuke was wholly happy about that. If Sasuke was corny, he would say she was a high priestess of the senses or something of the sort, but of course he was not so he settled with the fact that she was very pretty.

He hoped she would like him soon. She was stressing out his ego. After all, he was not accustomed to someone not returning his feelings. Not that he had shown feelings before.

Maybe that was why he was so nervous despite his outward calmness with the situation. Inside Sasuke was afraid of what Hinata would tell him if she decided what she wanted.

He had heard about the fact that she no longer like Naruto and was starting to like Kiba who had showed his attraction to Hinata. He did not shout undying love for her like Naruto had done for Ino a couple of months ago, he showed her by giving the simplest compliments and kissing her on the forehead if she did something cute.

Sasuke was not like Kiba who was able to show his feelings so subtly. He was forceful by nature although he tried not to be with Hinata, worried he might scare her away. Hinata, the one girl he liked did not seem to like him back.

Sasuke sighed.

----------

Shikamaru looked up at the clouds thinking about Temari. He really missed her. She left to go back to Suna a few days ago after staying at his house for three weeks. Although Shikamaru thought all girls were troublesome, Temari was an exception in his eyes.

Sure she was older than he was, but he liked her just the same and she did him. At least she would be back in the next two weeks.

He did not expect her to abandon her village for him, she had a life too, but he sure missed the way her hair looked let down and draped across his pillow.

Shikamaru smiled.

-------------

It was so silent in the short time the three were alone. Only the sound of birds, the gushing of the nearby river and the rustling of the leaves were heard and it was utter bliss for team ten.

" Oh man!" came the voice of a certain blond, breaking the peaceful moment and the thoughts of the quiet group. The three looked up as Naruto, Ino and Shino came through the trees with the others following them. Some with read flags, some with white ones.

Naruto flopped on the ground rubbing his belly. " I'm so hungry, if I had a grandma I'd sell her for a drop of ramen broth," said the blond, only to be whacked on the head by Ino who was laughing.

" Don't say such things," she scolded.

At that time, Iruka appeared again with a smug look on his face.

" Uh oh," came the defeated sound of Naruto's voice. " I know that look."

Iruka smiled even more. " That's good because it saves me from telling the others the very sad news."

Naruto mumbled something and a 'thump' was heard as Ino told him to speak up.

" He has the same look as Kakashi when my former group would not get lunch," said Naruto looking down.

Many sounds, curses and swear words were heard at that moment. " Is that true?" asked Tenten, who was holding onto Neji.

" I'm afraid it is true," confirmed Iruka. " No lunch, not to mention no dinner either." He was interrupted by many shouts and whines to which he stopped abruptly. " As I was saying, no lunch, no dinner. This is to test your strength, for instance what if you had to go for days on water alone? Would you make it?"

The silence at that moment was deafening, but as soon as it came it went.

" Are you crazy?!"

" Who came up with that ridiculous idea?!"

" Tch"

" YOSH! What a wonderful way to improve our resistance!"

" Enough, enough," said Iruka, getting the group to be quiet again. " You will eat tomorrow ok? The reason why you are not given the privilege of eating is because none of you completed the task before twelve so that's a failed mission for each of you.

" I have taken everything considered as food from your tents- yes that includes your diet roots Ino and Sakura- and you will only have water as your punishment for not completing the 'mission.' I will see you all in the morning."

He paused for a moment. " Oh and by the way, there was only one team that completed the task and they have food."

And with that he left.

-----------

It was late now and Hinata had already had her bath without interruptions. She was now eating silently while peering around with her Byakugan in case someone came her way. She was not to tell anyone she had been given the privilege of eating.

As she was eating though, she saw Neji looking right at her with his Byakugan as well. He was smirking.

' _Oh no'_ Hinata thought as she saw Neji climb through his tent opening and walked casually towards her. Frozen in place, Hinata could only wait until he made his entrance.

Poking his head through the crevice, Neji smiled. " So it was your team that passed the test?" he asked.

Hinata nodded her head.

Neji crawled inside her tent. " Well congrats, Hinata. I'm really proud of you."

Hinata returned the smile. " So do you want some?" she asked, offering Neji a rice ball.

" I'm ok," said Neji. " I'm accustomed not eating much being a branch member."

Hinata felt hurt by his words. Neji was not really a branch member anymore. In fact her father had taken to taking in Neji as a son. He was treated as a main house member and even had a bedroom and such in her mansion. " Why did you say that?"

Neji smiled even more. " I was only teasing you, Hinata," said Neji. " Of course I would love a rice ball. I'm famished."

After talking and eating with Neji, he left to give some of his food to Tenten and Chouji, who was lolling around without his precious chips.

Having eaten, Hinata was comfortable now. She was not really sleepy because she did not have to work as hard as the others, who she saw, were sleeping heavily already.

Hinata had just decided to lie down anyway, but as soon as she closed her eyes, she felt the cold air washing over her. When she looked around she saw Kiba.

" I'm cold," he said grinning. " Hungry too, and I know you have food because Akamaru smelled it."

Hinata smiled at the boy who was now crawling through her tent crevice and went straight to her bag to get two rice balls for himself and Akamaru, who had come in behind him. Soon Kiba was eating and drinking tea gratefully and talking to Hinata. Akamaru was on her lap sleeping peacefully now.

" I'm telling you, Lee and Sakura are nuts," continued Kiba. He was telling Hinata about his day with the new team. Hinata was laughing loudly again as he continued to tell her about the quarrels his new team mates were always having.

No one took notice of the fact that they were talking and laughing loudly because there were others doing it as well. Hinata told Kiba about her day as well and Kiba found it strange for her to find the flags without problems. He was happy for her however and was glad she had completed the task.

" How else would I have eaten tonight?" was his reason.

It was then that they started laughing a fresh bout at his answer, rolling on the floor and tumbling around snickering and giggling much to Akamaru's annoyance because he had lost his comfortable spot to sleep. Akamaru went into Hinata's camp bed but was not unnoticed by Hinata.

" Hey," giggled Hinata crawling over to her camp bed. " That's mine."

She then pretended to wrestle with the dog when Kiba decided to join the fun. There they were. Two sixteen year old and an over grown dog tumbling around, laughing and barking happily.

" Ah- ah!"

Hinata and Kiba were now a tangled mess in the camp bed as Akamaru got away and ran outside leaving them alone. The two did not even realize it because Kiba tickled Hinata who was laughing like a banshee. She then flipped over so she was on top and attacked Kiba jabbing him in his ribs.

" I always thought you were ticklish," laughed Hinata, who was giggling still.

" Oh really?" asked Kiba. He then lay absolutely still, pulling on a serious face.

" You tricked me!" said Hinata pouting, crossing her arms as she was sitting on Kiba's lap.

Kiba started laughing again. " I didn't trick you," he said, now propping up on his elbows. " I did that so I could see that cute pout of yours."

Hinata giggled again when Kiba tickled her once more. " You know, we might wake up the others with all the racket."

Kiba stopped and looked thoughtful and propped on his arms again, leaning closer to Hinata who was still straddling him. " We'll just have to be extra quiet then," he whispered as he leaned upward to Hinata.

Hinata's heart beat tenfold the normal pace. Kiba was right under her, leaning to kiss her. Like a magnet, Hinata was drawn in, leaning in towards him as well. Soon their breaths were exchanged as they were a moment away from their lips touching.

Kiba looked at her with half lidded eyes. " I really like you Hinata."

Hinata smiled when he said that. She nodded. " I like you too," she said.

Kiba reached to cup her face as she leaned into his hand while looking at his eyes. She could tell he was being honest by the warmth he held there as he smiled back at her.

As soon as their lips touched, in bounded Akamaru and pounced on the two, crushing them in the process. Hinata did not even know what was going on until her stomach was fluttering madly as she felt Kiba's mouth over hers.

' _My first kiss.'_ she thought as she kissed him back on instinct. Several moments passed when they parted and Hinata found that she was breathing like she had run a mile as well as Kiba. She smiled and rolled off him then buried herself in her camp bed out of embarrassment.

Akamaru was in the corner sleeping since no one was paying him any attention anymore.

As Hinata lay there with her face buried in her pillow, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

" You sure are shy, Hinata," said Kiba. Hinata turned to see his face as red as a cherry. She snorted trying to hold back the laugh.

" What?" he asked.

" I'm shy? Your face is so flushed," she breathed. Kiba then hopped next to Hinata and scooted her around. " What are you doing?" she asked.

Kiba then slid into the camp bed as well, lying on his side while facing Hinata. " What do you think?" he asked. " I told you when I first came I was cold."

Hinata just grinned at the boy next her as he pulled her close around the waist. " Goodnight, Hina," whispered Kiba as he tuned out the lamp, leaving them in the wash of the half moon peeping through the crevice of the tent.

She kissed him on the nose, making him blush even more than she was as she snuggled close and felt the warmth take over. " Goodnight, Kiba- kun," Hinata whispered and felt sleep drift over her.

-------------

Itachi had seen Kiba enter Hinata's tent over an hour ago and heard laughter and such. He could not go any further because he knew the dog would pick up his scent if he got too close. He and Deidara were not as happy campers as the two teens in the tent they were watching because they knew something was up.

Deidara had offered to put a clay bird in the Inuzuka's tent but Itachi did not want to draw attention to themselves. He just had to live with the fact that the Hime was falling for the dog boy.

" So we're just going to watch them sleep in the same tent?" asked Deidara fidgeting with his pouch of clay.

" Yes, we leave them be for now," Itachi answered calmly.

Itachi decided to let them be for the time being. He had seen the encounter Hinata had had earlier that day with Sasuke and had a plan.

Of course, he just had to sit it out for the time being and let his plan unfold…….

* * *

_**Well there you are, the third chappie. **_

**_A/N:_**

**_Gomen nasai mina for not updating these past months and I'm sure no one feels worse than I do about it. The thing is, my Pc was not working all this time and I had no way possible to update. I am truly sorry for taking so long and I hope you will continue reading. I will now continue my stories and update once every week. For the weeks I can't update, I'll make it up to you by posting two chapters the following week. _**

**_Thanks for understanding. Ja ne_**


	4. Another task ahead

**_Here's chapter four. I hope you like it. By the way, I have a poll up for my other fic for those who have read it. _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

It was now very late and Sasuke was eating his food that he had been spared by Iruka for passing the mission the group had been assigned earlier. It was still a mystery how Hinata found the flags but at the moment he declared her lucky. Just then, a flash of blond hair was seen and there was Naruto, grinning slyly.

"I knew you had f-"

"Shut it dobe. You're too loud," Sasuke hissed.

Naruto pouted. "Aww man. I'm so hungry, I'm telling you."

Sasuke kept his face as stoic as ever. Sometimes he hated being the good guy. Smirking, Sasuke gave his reply. "How do you know I have food?"

Naruto grinned even more. "Because you completed the task today so being able to eat must be your reward. Plus you have a rice ball right there in your hand teme."

Sasuke sighed. "So? That doesn't mean I'm giving you any."

Naruto started dragging himself on the ground towards Sasuke as though in a desert. "Please, I'm begging you. I'm starving. I don't know how Ino and Sakura do it but I can't," He whined.

"If you don't shut up and let go of my leg I'll kill you then you won't be hungry anymore," said Sasuke, trying to shake Naruto of the death grip.

Naruto looked up at him smirking. "If you do I'll die with an empty stomach and won't have a peaceful death. Even so you'd never do that because you _love me._"

"Ugh, get off and I'll give you one," Sasuke said, feigning being disgusted.

Naruto ate and told Sasuke about his day with his new team for about an hour and then left afterwards. Sasuke was all ready to sleep when he heard a familiar laughter. Peeping out through the crevice, he saw Akamaru running out of Hinata's tent, away from the commotion.

But what was Akamaru doing outside of Hinata's tent? And surely Hinata was not laughing on her own which meant Kiba was probably in her tent as well.

Sure enough, he could see the shadows rolling around in the tent.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Sure, he knew about the mutual feeling between the two team mates. Although he knew this, he was jealous, even though he would never allow himself to say that out loud. He then heard the two quiet down. He could see the outlines of Kiba who was now under Hinata. He seethed as he watched the two inching closer to each other. Sasuke turned his face away from the scene, not wanting to see such things.

He expected Kiba to leave but saw Akamaru return into the tent with them and the two crawling into the camp bed as the light went out.

'_Damn, Dog Boy is sniffing around Hinata.' _Sasuke thought angrily. He must do something. But what?

He was not the type to express his feelings so freely as others. He would simply be as nice as possible to the girl. She _was _on the same team after all so being her friend before anything else would be easy. He wanted to be comfortable around her just like Kiba.

That did not mean he would be hugging her and all the mushy stuff. He just needed to reel her in slowly.

Sasuke blew out his light and set up to sleep wondering what the next task would be.

The next day, Hinata woke up to find she had a hand stretched over her, almost suffocating the poor child. Kiba really badly, swinging his arms and legs in every direction then snuggling like he was a peaceful sleeper.

Hinata had her fair share of sleeping next to Kiba during the times they had missions together along with Shino. Often, in the middle of the night, there would be a loud thud and a shout as Shino hit Kiba around the head for hugging him during his sleep.

Just thinking about it, Hinata was giggling to herself as she crawled out of bed and tiptoed towards the river to bathe. Since it was still early, no one was up yet.

-----------

After her bath, Hinata went back to the tent to eat her simple breakfast that Iruka-sensei had allowed her team. Kiba was still out cold as he was snuggled with Akamaru as though it was the coldest night in Konoha.

"AHH! A centipede! KILL IT KILL IT!!"

Hinata could not believe Naruto had the power to be the alarm clock every morning.

She peeped out to see Naruto scrambling from his tent, still in his camp bed. Ino was also in the camp bed.

"Naruto you idiot! Let me get out!" shouted Ino as she hit him on the head.

Hinata was forced to hold back her laughter as she, and some others watched Naruto hop around in his camp bed a few paces to fall flat on his face, dragging Ino down as well.

Kiba chose that moment to wake up and peeped out of the crevice as well, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Boy those two could wake the dead."

Shino climbed out from his own tent calmly and walked towards the river, but not without glaring at Kiba first. Hinata looked at Kiba who was grinning from ear to ear out of guilt.

Hinata was not the type to be angry but she was disappointed with Kiba. She instantly hit him on the head.

"Itai, what was that for?" asked Kiba innocently.

"You know what that was for," replied Hinata. Dropping her voice to a minimum she added. "That was meant for Shino wasn't it? You got mixed up with the tents didn't you?"

It was true. Shino was not afraid of any insect or crawling creature except the centipede. That was realized one day on a mission when one had crawled on Shino's leg.

Normally, no one would be able to say they caught Shino in a weak moment. But that day he was a mess, what with twitching every few seconds after the ear splitting scream before that.

Kiba thought it was hilarious that Shino had such a weakness and had promised to catch him off guard someday, which happened to be the night before.

Fortunately, Kiba put the thing in the wrong tent but Hinata could see from Shino's hurry to the river that he was going to try to scrub the goose bumps off himself.

"It was nothing," said Kiba, pushing himself back into the tent since the racket was over now. "I put it in the wrong tent didn't I? Now I have to wait a whole year for him to forget it again."

Hinata sighed and crawled out of the tent to go to the clearing, when Kiba held her hand to stop her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to warm up a bit. I already had a bath and breakfast."

Kiba let go. "Ok. I wonder why Iruka-sensei didn't wake us up. I saw him leave last night but I have no idea where he went."

-----------

Sasuke woke up early in the morning and had eaten and had a bath early. Naruto had come over to eat some of his food after he was pummeled by Ino for dragging her outside.

He was now in the clearing warming up as he did the days before when he sensed familiar chakra. Knowing it was Hinata, he smirked to himself as he pulled of his shirt.

------------

Hinata's eyes nearly popped out of the sockets as she watched the Uchiha warming up. She hoped she hid her chakra well enough so he would not know she was there and assume she was peeping at him, which she was.

She gaped at the lean, chiseled muscles as Sasuke worked out. She saw first hand what every girl of the village was hoping to glimpse for nearly fifteen minutes before Sasuke stopped abruptly and sat at the foot of a nearby tree.

She watched as he closed his eyes taking in the morning sun but nearly fainted when he opened his eyes looking in her direction.

'_Oh my gosh!' _she panicked. What he saw her? What if he knew she was watching him all along?

"I know you're there. Just come out."

Hinata bit her lip thinking if she should show herself or run away.

Before she could even make up her mind, she felt a tap on her shoulder. And before she could shriek, a hand was over her mouth to stop the scream.

-----------------

Itachi was eating dango while watching Hinata peep at his younger brother. Deidara was also with him letting the scene unfold.

"When are we going to snatch the girl away?" asked Deidara, who was chewing happily.

Itachi paused. There was no set time to get the girl. He still wanted to learn some of her habits to make the capture easier, without anyone pinning it to Akatsuki.

Also, his plan seemed to be working very well.

"Soon enough," was his answer as he watched his plan unfold. He smirked. It was about to get more complicated.

-------------

Sasuke was thoroughly infuriated with the current situation. He knew Hinata was and had called her but before she could reveal herself, Kiba had sneaked up to surprise her.

"Hey, Hinata," said Kiba, grinning to rival Naruto's.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he watched them both.

"A-ano, Kiba what are you doing here?" asked Hinata. She stood up and walked towards one of the trees not to far from Sasuke, but not without taking a glance his way.

Sasuke winked at her and she blushed as she sat, Kiba following suit. Akamaru bounded from a nearby bush and lay beside them.

"Well I'm bored," sighed Kiba. "Iruka-sensei is late and he promised to wake us at dawn- not that I'm complaining."

Sasuke was overhearing them as he cooled off from warming up. What Kiba had said was true. If Iruka said he was waking someone at dawn that's what he did.

His tent was with theirs but he had left early the night before and had returned. He was either sick or another sensei was to take over the post. But the only person that would be late is…

--------------

"Well mina," said Kakashi as soon as every genin was in the clearing. "I got lost on the path of life but I'm back on track now so let's get started."

Everyone was completely speechless by this but the former team seven knew that was not his real excuse for being late.

"Today I'll be your sensei although I'm only here to make sure no one is hurt or lost, whatever."

There was still silence as all listened for the instructions.

"Today you will learn to gather information from your fellow comrades. One person from a random team member will have a message for another random team member. I will go to every person and tell them if they are the person with the message or not, then I will tell the other person the secret code to know who is the person with the message. In the end, one person from each team will have part of the message. Am I clear?"

There were several nods and indications that the rookies understood.

"Good shall we begin?"

Kakashi then proceeded to call forth the team members.

To tell the truth, Hinata had no clue what the silver- haired man had just said because she was too preoccupied with avoiding Sasuke's side glances as she was throwing her own.

"Hinata." Came Kakashi's voice and Hinata walked forward. He leaned in closely. "They are poisoned."

Hinata was confused but nodded all the same. She had no idea what he meant but she could not ask anyone because she was sure she was a part of the message.

-------------

Sasuke walked up to Kakashi. He leaned in close to his ear. "Don't eat the Gyoza."

Sasuke understood he was part of the message. He nodded as did all the others and when all had the message.

"Now that everyone has had their message, I will allow you to know this task will result in death if not completed. No one will speak of it unless the first part is revealed. You have until twelve to complete this task."

All teams looked determined and as they were about to leave Kakashi stopped them again. "And remember to take this seriously. It may cause your own life."

--------------------------

_Well here is another chappie. I'll update again next week. I would have written more but at this rate I'll write nothing but gibberish because I'm so sleepy. So until next week. Ja ne!_


	5. Curious

_**Here's the 5th chapter. I know it's abit short my again my father was being an idiot.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Curious**

It was now lunch time and Sasuke thought the mission couldn't have been easier. It was actually, now that everyone was seated and eating finally after running around shouting the food was poisoned. Kakashi had brought them all new lunch, quite bored with the nonsense game they had just been through.

It was a simple lunch. Everyone got back their own food from the day before and were eating and talking merrily.

----------------

It was now a week later from the beginning of the arrangement and Hinata and her team were getting along fine. Kiba was sleeping in her tent on a regular basis and the missions were easy. She expected the whole thing to be difficult but she knew better than to relax just yet because they still had two more weeks to go before the end and anything could happen between now and then.

Sasuke was also visiting her tent but not to sleep over. He surprisingly just wanted to talk about various things about the day and what the missions would be like the following day. He was a really harsh person but Hinata grew to understand that that was just 'Sasuke being Sasuke' as she often put it.

Shikamaru and herself were also getting along quite well although he was very lazy. They watched clouds together many times and he even taught her how to play shouji(a/n: I think that's the word he he)

Hinata was confused though. Somehow she felt as though something was amiss. She knew for a fact someone was watching her but whenever she tried to find out who it was she met a dead end. Whoever it was, was helping her with her missions, giving her clues, leaving food for her.

They were now leaving random notes for her.

Now that Hinata was just sitting there watching clouds on her own in the opening, she realized it was more than one person that was watching her. It would have to be two persons. Reaching into her jacket pockets, she took out the four notes she had kept during the week. Opening the first one, she read it over.

_Dear H,_

_You are the high priestess of the senses and I'll take you places that aren't even on the map._

_Anonymous_

Hinata couldn't help but snort at the cheesy note but folded the paper and took out another one.

_Dear Hime-sama,_

_I hope you are well. _

_Always watching._

Hinata knew for sure it was two persons as she continues to open the other two notes.

_Dear Hime-sama,_

_Be careful._

_Always watching._

_-------_

_Dear H,_

_Don't let dog- boy get too close…the little cuss._

_Anonymous_

Hinata folded the papers and put back in her pocket, as she got up to go to her tent. It was Sunday and that meant they had the day off so Hinata decided to just relax for the day. How did the person know she was with Kiba when she had free time without her knowing?

She just forgot all about it as she crawled into to take a nap.

-------------------

Sasuke was in his tent, it was now late in the night and he had already eaten and was about to go to the river when he heard a shriek. he looked outside to see Kiba and Hinata with Akamaru trying to drag him towards the river to bathe the animal. Akamaru seemingly, did not like the idea, and being the giant canine he was tossed both his master and Hinata out off the way and bolted towards the nearest tent… which happened to be Sasuke's.

"Ah!" yelled Sasuke as the dog bounded through the crevice, knocking the Uchiha aside.

"Akamaru!" shouted Kiba, following.

Sasuke thought it was over until he was knocked over again by Kiba but when Hinata tried to do the same, she tripped, landing flat on her face.

There was silence between the three genin and Akamaru as Hinata rose to her feet slowly, touching her smarting face.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction as he got up walking towards Hinata, seeing how the Hyuga now looked.

"Hinata," whispered Kiba, as he crawled from the tent, not taking notice of Akamaru any longer.

"What's wrong?" asked Hinata, touching just under her eye. When she looked at her fingers, she saw blood.

------------------

Hinata stared at the blood on her hand. She pushed past Kiba and Sasuke into his tent to find something to see her reflection in. Grabbing a piece of mirror, Hinata looked at her face. She had one long scratch just below her eye, giving her a bored look. She wiped the blood from her face with the back of her hand. Apparently, when she fell, a rock or something scraped her face.

It was nothing to shout about, but she knew the cut would leave a definite scar. It was not that bad though, it was just bleeding because she had been running around with Kiba and Akamaru. Crawling through the crevice once more, Hinata smiled up at the two boys.

"You're not hurt are you?" asked Kiba, grinning as he was now sitting on Akamaru.

"Yea, it's just a thin scratch," said Hinata, rubbing her sore cheek and looking at Sasuke who was now emotionless as usual.

-----------------

Sasuke was worried the scratch would leave a scar. It was not because he thought it hurt, because he was sure it was not. It was the fact that Hinata now had a little resemblance to Itachi. He did not like that at all.

-----------------------

Itachi and Deidara were still keeping a close eye on the Hyuga.

"Hey, she looks something like you now, yeah," whispered Deidara, as they were on a branch of a tree nearby. They had been watching now for the entire day and it was now late in the night after everyone was sleeping.

"Hn," was the sound of reply from Itachi. He was glad to see the dog- boy was in his own tent for once and his foolish little brother was in his as well. To tell the truth, Itachi was hiding the fact that he was sorry the girl had tripped so easily, being the clumsy creature she was. But he was glad with the outcome anyway, because now the Hyuga would taunt his sibling. "Let's go back now, nothing here is a threat to her."

With that the two Akatsuki members leapt through the trees to their tent.

When they got there, it was Deidara's watch first so Itachi went into the tent while Deidara perched himself on a branch. Itachi dug into his supply pack and took out a sheet of paper, tearing off a small piece.

--------------------

Hinata woke up when she felt a cold breeze pass over her. Rubbing her eyes, she noticed a small piece of folded paper. Unfolding it, she had no choice but to smile.

_Dear Hime-sama,_

_What a shame you had to scratch your pretty face. You seem to glide on the water at night; I guess that is your time of day isn't it? It's mine as well._

_Always watching._

She was sure the person had just been in her tent to leave the note. Quickly she turned her Byakugan, only to see everyone still sleeping since it was still so early. The sun had not come up yet and it was dark because the moon was not out.

Hinata rushed outside the ten, searching for some form of movement. She caught a glimpse of motion not to far away and raced towards it but ended up at a dead end. She saw something though, that caught her interest. There was a note stuck on a tree by a kunai. She was sure it was not an exploding tag so she pried the kunai from the tree and unfolded the paper.

_Very good eyesight, Hime-sama. Not fast enough to catch me though. You'll see me soon enough, just be patient._

_Always watching._

Hinata pouted. How long would she have to wait to see whoever these people were? Her curiosity was at the highest to find out.

But will curiosity kill the cat this time?

* * *

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**

**_Ja ne!_**

****


	6. Fight Me

_**

* * *

**__**Here's the 6th chapter. I'll try to make this chappie longer for you guys. I'm going through a block already. I know it sucks but I'll never stop writing if I can help it. I know where I want this fic to end up, but it's a lot of complications to get there. I'm babbling…ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!! **_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fight Me**

_Dear H,_

_It's nice to see the little cuss didn't sleep in your tent last night. I swear one of these days I'll strangle him._

_Anonymous._

Hinata read the note that was attached to bento box. Opening it, she saw all her favorite foods. She hesitated though, not sure if the food was poisoned or not. It was now morning and everyone was in the process of eating their breakfast. She heard a sizzling sound and saw the note burning. Outing the small flame, she saw that the note had changed.

_Ps: Do you really think we'd poison you Hime?_

---------------------

Gai was now their supervisor for the day and what a day it was. He had made them run fifty laps around the edge of the forest. The only persons who were not about to drop were Neji, TenTen and Lee, who were accustomed to the harsh training already. Many of the others were panting heavily as they trudged on in the broiling midday sun.

Sasuke did not mind the training at first, but after twenty laps, he was very hungry, having not eaten since seven the morning. He was one of the few genin at the front of the group. It was Naruto, Neji, TenTen, and Kiba- he was cheating by riding on Akamaru's back- and of course Lee had to be at the front.

Sasuke looked back to see far behind the others were and saw people whining, walking and talking. He saw Hinata and Shikamaru bringing up the rear. They were laughing and talking like old friends and this made Sasuke very jealous. He was not that easy going.

He just sighed and continued running.

------------------

Hinata was sitting in her tent, eating her packed lunch. It was now lunch time by Gai- sensei's orders since the laps had been completed.

"Hi, Hinata," came the voice of Shikamaru. She smiled and signaled for him to come in. He had his own lunch with him but when he saw hinata's, he was at a total loss for how she managed to get such a lunch.

"I- ano…made it while everyone was sleeping," Hinata had lied when asked.

Shikamaru just shrugged and ate his own lunch as Hinata continued to eat her own.

"Why aren't you eating with Chouji?" Hinata asked, while they were eating.

"Well, I don't know really," Shikamaru sighed. "Chouji's sleeping right now because he ate a whole lot since he said he was extra hungry from those laps today."

Hinata giggled, remembering how Naruto and Chouji were behaving when it was finally lunch break.

When they were done eating and talking, Shikamaru went down to the river to watch the clouds from there. Hinata scratched the scar absently as she was walking in the other direction towards the clearing.

When she got there, she was not surprised to see Sasuke there training. Mustering up all her courage, she stepped into view.

"You know, I was wondering when you'd show up," said Sasuke said as he stopped his throwing of shuriken at the bull's-eyes on the trees, not looking her way.

Hinata paused but then continued walking until she was right behind him. "Will you spar with me?" she asked softly, looking away.

Sasuke was stunned by Hinata's request. "Why?" he inquired simply. He knew she just ask Neji.

"Well, we're on the same team and since I've gotten to know Shikamaru better…" she trailed off.

"Fine. Whatever," said Sasuke as he hinted for her to attack him.

Hinata got into her Hyuga stance and charged forward without using Byakugan. She just wanted to work her sore muscles from earlier and thought it would be good to spar with someone she never fought against before.

Hinata kept thrusting forward, bringing Sasuke on the defensive, as he blocked all her hits. She noted he had not activated his Sharingan as yet either.

She tried to hit him but failed each time. Hinata noticed that Sasuke was blocking her hits with stronger force than she was putting out and attempted to jab him with a surge of chakra only to have her hand swatted away by the Uchiha, who was smirking. "I know you have more than that, Princess."

Hinata was now panting from the strain in her legs. She paused when he called her 'Princess' and allowed and opening for an attack.

Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan and leapt away just in time before Sasuke's kunai hit her full. It scratched her on the shoulder, cutting through her jacket leaving a slash. Her eyes narrowed at Sasuke, giving her a fierce look with the veins around her eyes, the scar making her look deadly.

"So you had no choice but to bring them out to play," said Sasuke, referring to her eyes that were now advanced, as he activated his Sharingan.

She could not let him think she was weak. She had to continue even if the pain in her thighs was almost unbearable. She was annoyed now that he was clearly trying to push her buttons and ran towards him at full speed.

--------------------

Hinata was had been giving Sasuke a bit of a run for his money. He had a few scratches, while Hinata was littered with scratches from shuriken and kunai. She was trying to shut off his chakra supply but using Sharingan, he was able to block most attempts, although his hand felt numb.

They were now sparing for about fifteen minutes and he could tell Hinata was strong. The shy girl was definitely shinobi.

They were doing block for block for the past five or so minutes. Hinata tried to trip Sasuke, but he jumped to avoid it. When he landed though, his legs buckled under him.

'_What the-'_

"What did you do?" asked Sasuke, looking impressed as he continued blocking Hinata's hits.

"I pushed chakra through my legs the same way I do with my hands," Hinata replied, dodging the blow to her chest.

Sasuke smirked as he predicted Hinata's next hit.

----------------

Hinata aimed for Sasuke's shoulder once more. Be grabbed her hand, wincing at the force of chakra stinging him and yanked her forwards making her hit the tree.

The wind was knocked from her lungs with the impact but she had no time to think about that because Sasuke gripped her waist and pulled her towards him just as hard then pushed himself along with Hinata, again knocking the wind she just regained from her lungs again.

"What? Are you tired?" Sasuke taunted.

"N-"

Before she could say anything, he kissed her, muffling her answer.

"Mmph."

As he did that, she felt as he reached into his pocket and gasped as she felt something cold slide across her throat. Hinata felt Sasuke smirked then detached his lips from hers.

"You let your guard down, Princess," whispered Sasuke.

Hinata smirked to herself as she wrapped her hands around Sasuke's neck, bringing him closer. She saw Sasuke's eyes widen by her actions and smiled, her lips an inch from his.

---------------------------

Sasuke was surprised by Hinata's boldness and leaned forward to kiss her again.

He was extremely elated when she pulled him closer, backing into the trunk of the tree and ran her hands through his hair. '_Whoa.'_

Sasuke dropped his kunai and it fell with a dull thud as he tightened his hold on the Hyuga. He felt as she dragged her hands down his arms but paid the action no heed as Hinata ran her hands across his chest.

He should have though, because he then felt one of his own kunai pressed on him, causing him to open his eyes to see Hinata staring right back at him as she broke the kiss.

"Now who let their guard down," said Hinata as she pressed the kunai even deeper, causing it to prick his skin.

Before he could saw or do anything more, he heard voices coming closer to their location and they both backed away swiftly before anyone saw how close they were.

'_Damn, I never expected that from her.'_

-------------------------

"I would have never guessed she would have that sort of power over someone. She could be a deadly killer if she wanted to be, yeah," whispered Deidara, as he and Itachi were once again spying on the Hyuga.

"Hn," came the voice of the stoic Uchiha, as he watched the other genin come into the clearing.

----------------------

Hinata sat against a tree as Kiba and Akamaru ran up to her.

"Were you here all this time?" asked Kiba as he sat down as well as the others who littered the clearing.

Hinata nodded as she climbed onto Akamaru's back. Just then, Gai appeared out of nowhere.

"Ha ha ha ha," he laughed.

Everyone cringed, wondering what new torture the insane man had cooked up.

-----------------------------

Sasuke was now climbing a nearby cliff with the other genin. He was aching from his toenails to the ends of his hair. He had been climbing for hours now and the sun would set in an hour's time. He sighed, thinking it would soon be over.

Gai was testing the genin for endurance. The worst part was that if anyone did not make it to the top, they had to do three hundred squats and if they could not finish those, they would have to do five hundred pull ups.

Naruto was right next to Sasuke, talking loudly as usual.

"Man, I tell you this is the worst. I don't know how Lee does it."

Naruto just talked and talked as they made their way slowly up the side of the cliff.

Lee was also there. Chatting away about fire of youth and all that stuff. Sasuke looked down to see Kiba could not cheat this time but was catching up to Shino and Hinata who was in front of Sakura and Ino. Close behind them were TenTen and Shikamaru. Looking ahead, Sasuke saw Neji and TenTen.

Naruto and Lee were still talking after all this time when Lee gave a shout, startling everyone.

"We have twenty- five minutes to get to the top or we'll have extra training," he said with too much enthusiasm for someone who had been climbing for all those hours.

He was right though. Looking towards the horizon, Sasuke saw indeed that the sun would set very soon.

--------------------

Hinata watched as everyone started scrambling up the cliff as though their very lives depended on it. Not wanting to be left behind, she followed suit.

She looked up after about five minutes to see the ledge nearby, although no one had gotten there yet. She bit her lip praying to make it for she did not want to do all the extra training.

Her arms and legs were on fire as she struggled to get closer to the top. She could see everyone had made the effort into a race for who got there first, every man for himself.

----------------

Sasuke watched as Neji reached the top, offering his hand to TenTen to help her up. TenTen then helped up Lee.

When he himself reached the top, he felt like belting to the top off his lungs what an idiot Gai- sensei was. He helped up Naruto who was right behind him.

The sun was now about two minutes away from disappearing and the panic began to increase as it went lower and lower.

--------------

Hinata was next to Ino who was trying her best to reach the top but it looked as though she barely even had the energy to hold on for long.

Hinata started to climb even faster. They were now the only ones after Shikamaru had just climbed over the ledge, reaching for her to help her up.

She forced chakra to her feet quickly to give her a quick push, but her foot slipped off the foot hole, causing her to dangle from the Nara's grip. Looking down she saw Ino reaching for her foot instead.

"Hinata," Ino said, her voice cracking. "I'm so hungry."

If she was in another situation she would have been mean enough to say 'Then why don't you eat?" but she nodded to Ino, who was still holding on to her foot.

She looked up to see all the others looking at the rapidly setting sun and back at her in worry.

She too looked at the once beautiful sight which was now like a ticking bomb, counting down to hers and Ino's doom.

Shikamaru gave one jolt of a yank and hauled both Hinata and Ino onto the ledge.

----

"Boy do I owe you one," said Ino as soon as they walked towards the campsite while she chewed on a diet root.

Hinata frowned. She quickly snatched the root from Ino's teeth and flung it away.

"Hey! What was that for?" asked Ino, looking in the direction of the cast away 'food.'

"You have to eat better," said Hinata. The whole group was walking as quickly as possible. The faster they walk, the faster they would see their camp beds although it was not that long after the sun had set.

"I agree," Naruto chimed in. "I don't know why you don't eat. You're perfect the way you are," he said as he slung an arm around her shoulder.

Ino blushed and assumingly gave up. "Ok. I'll eat some ramen tonight. Happy?" In truth, Ino had exhausted the supply of the roots in the forest.

----------------

Itachi and Deidara watched as the Hyuga girl bathed in the river yet another night.

They had also watched as she had climbed the cliff. She was obviously very tired, but had stayed up long enough to wait until everyone was asleep to get to the river. They were surprised Sasuke had not been at the river the same time as Hinata since the first night.

The two Akatsuki members left just before Hinata came from the river and were now on their way to their own campsite.

"Hey, when are we going to take the girl?" asked Deidara as soon as they reached the tent.

Itachi knew it had to be soon.

"I have and idea to lure her away safely. I'll start tonight and we'll take turns for the next week," said Itachi as he walked up the tree to start his watch.

He then told Deidara the plan.

-----------------------

Hinata woke up to the familiar pierce of the wind to see a note right next to her. Unfolding it, excitement grew as she read aloud.

"Catch me if you can."

Hinata immediately rushed outside, Byakugan ready as she saw a flicker of moment not far away. She ran in that direction, remembering it was the same path she ran before in the similar situation as before, when she reached the same cluster of trees that were forming a dead end.

"Where are you," she called, looking about her frantically. She was starting to lose her boldness as she felt the night air biting at her lungs.

"Behind you," came a smooth voice, just behind her. She could feel heat off his body.

She gasped as she turned around quickly, coming face to face with her stalker.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked looking into his dark eyes. No. it could not be, because he was shorter than this person.

"No, I'm not although I happen to know him," he said.

Hinata could definitely see he was not Sasuke. He was somewhat…darker; more mysterious. She looked at him while he looked at her through his long lashes.

Hinata flinched as he raised his hand to her, but he only wanted to touch the scar on her face and the veins around her eyes.

She just stood there as he continued his actions, fascinated by the marks on her face. But what was she doing? She did not know this person.

She quickly shut off her bloodline and took a step back. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Fight me," he said, as he rushed forward.

* * *

_**Well here's the end. Sorry about the cliffy. I just thought up something for this fic but I can't just throw it on the end can I? So I'll update again next week k?**_

_**Ja**_ _**ne! Please review, I love it when you do… 3700 hits : 71 reviews (someone's not reviewing)**_


	7. Get well soon

_**

* * *

**__**Here is the 7th chappie I hope it's longer than usual because I might not be able to write two chapters this week. R&R!! (There's a line in here I know my bf will laugh at. I just had to put it in)**_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Get well soon**

Hinata fell flat on her bottom as she was hit with force. She rolled to quickly avoid the foot that was coming her way, rushing back on her hands until she backed up on a tree and stood up quickly. She ran her bloodline.

"Come now Princess," said Itachi. "I know you move faster than this."

----

Hinata tried and tried, but not once did she lay even a whisper of a touch on the stranger. He did not even hit her. Not once, stopping when he was close enough to land a fatal blow. He was merely playing with her.

She was becoming very frustrated and started making desperate moves but he dodged them all. He keep a straight face, not once looking challenged and that annoyed Hinata even more.

To make it worse, she was awfully tired from the stressing day she had and now, here she was, fighting a stranger in the middle of the night.

She could not understand why this person was doing this. Further more, where was the other person who also wrote to her. She knew they had to be connected.

She put up her hand just as he was about to feign another attack on her. "Wait!"

He stopped short. "Are you tired?" he asked.

"Yes, but that's not why I want you to stop," said Hinata. "Why are you doing this? And where is the other person?"

"I need to know how strong you are. I see you have some potential so I'd like to train you. You'll see the other tomorrow."

'_Train me?' _though Hinata. "Who are you? You look familiar."

"I'll tell you when I think you trust me," he said, as he started to walk away.

"Don't go!"

* * *

Itachi looked back at Hinata with a raised eyebrow. 

"When will I see you again?" Hinata asked with a soft voice, looking away.

Itachi smirked as he stepped closer.

"Would you like to see me soon?" he whispered in Hinata's ear, smirking against her ear as he felt her shiver.

"I…" she trailed.

"It's ok," said Itachi. "I know you need sleep for later today so I'll let you off. You'll see me soon enough, Princess."

* * *

Hinata gasped as she felt him lick her ear and smelled the smoke as he left. His presence was now gone. 

"What's your name?!" she called into the night, only to have her voice carried by the wind.

-----

Hinata woke up in the morning to the slight cold.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see two notes in her view. She quickly unfolded one, reading the contents.

_Dear Hime-sama,_

_I'll be watching you, but you'll never see me again unless I want you to. When we meet face to face, it will be because you are ready. _

_I_

She then opened the next.

_H,_

_My partner tells me you want to see me. Meet me at the river tonight._

_Anonymous_

"What no corny lines?" Hinata muttered to herself.

Looking through the crevice of the tent, Hinata saw no one was awake yet, so she got her things and headed for the river.

As she bathed, she thought about the first note. What did he mean by 'when she was ready?' she also noticed the initial. He never did that before. What was the 'I' for? She did not know who it was. She never saw him before although he looked familiar.

* * *

Sasuke woke up earlier than usual. He was fully rested although still sore from the harsh training the day before. He gathered his things and walked towards the river as the sun peeped over the hills. 

As he was walking, Sasuke thought about what the task of the day was going to be. He hoped Gai-sensei would never be back. Not that he was lazy, but he was sure the man was mad. Always laughing like a maniac and shouting about youth like a lunatic, training Lee to be the same way. He did not know how Neji managed.

He was not even watching where he was going until he collided with someone, knocking them to the ground.

Looking down, his eyes widened as he realized who it was.

"Gomen," he said softly; he was not very good at apologies.

Hinata looked up from her position on the ground and Sasuke quickly reached his hand out for her to get up, looking away.

"Well? Are you going to sit there all day?" Sasuke asked.

He could not help it. Being rude was just the way he was.

Hinata grabbed his hand, face red, with an 'arigatou' as Sasuke yanked her up, making her fall against his chest.

"Are you going to stay here all day too?" asked Sasuke, laughter in his voice.

He felt hinata's face heat up as she backed away quickly. "Gomen."

They stood there in silence. Sasuke was at a loss for what to do. He would either be rude or flirt. But before he could do that, Hinata rushed off.

"I have to go before the others wake up."

Sasuke sighed as he continued on his way to the river.

* * *

"So did you catch her attention?" asked Deidara, as the two watched as Hinata ran to her tent. 

They were both eating as they saw Hinata crawl inside.

"Yes I did," said Itachi, not looking anywhere but at the tent the Hyuga was in. "Actually, she seemed quite interested in seeing me again. That can't happen yet though."

Deidara nodded as the other genin stirred at the sound of Gai's laughing.

* * *

That night, Hinata was so sore she barely had the energy to get down to the river. She was the only person awake since everyone else had gone to bed early. The only person missing from their tent was Sasuke, but then again, he was always missing at night so he could train in the clearing. 

She was supposed to meet the other stalker tonight and had bathed already just waiting.

"Hello, Hyuga-hime," said a calm voice in the night.

Hinata turned quickly to see a blond in a normal black out fit just like the one his partner had worn the night before.

Hinata watched as the stranger walked closer, finally stopping an inch away from her. Hinata knew by now these people were not going to hurt her- or so she thought.

"You're even more beautiful up close, yeah," he said, causing Hinata to blush.

"Arigatou…?" she asked, implying she wanted to know his name.

"I can't tell you who I am, but I'm here to tell you about tomorrow's task."

Hinata eyed him quizzically. "How do you know what the mission is going to be?"

Deidara chuckled. "We know almost everything that goes on, yeah. How do you think we've been able to help you with some of your tasks?"

Well that was true. They had been helping her for the past three weeks now. Leaving small clues and notes to guide her team discreetly.

"Arigatou," she muttered.

"Your mission will be to find a scroll. I already know where it is," said Deidara, as he took a paper from his pocket and handed it to Hinata. The moon was out and illuminated the map she figured he had drawn. "This is how you'll get to the middle of the forest without running into any trouble."

"Okay."

"One problem though," continued Deidara, staring her full in the face, the ever present grin on. "There are traps. Minor ones though, since we disabled the ones that were dangerous to you. You must not let anyone realize you know the route by heart. Just pretend to guess where to go."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Hinata, after he had done. She really wanted to know why they would help her with her missions.

"We don't want you hurt in any way if we can help it," he said shortly. He then grinned even wider. "We don't want anymore scratches on your pretty face either."

He put his hand up to disappear (hehe) when Hinata stopped him.

"Yes?"

"When will I see _you_ again?" she asked.

Deidara thought for a moment, remembering only now that Itachi had changed his plan the night before. "I'm not sure yet, but I'll bring notes for you."

He thought again. "By the way, don't let dog- boy get too close. You'd do much better with the Uchiha…for now."

And with that he disappeared, leaving a stunned and blushing Hinata.

* * *

Itachi waited until Deidara sprang onto the same limb he was on. 

"Did you have to watch me?" huffed Deidara, as he pouted.

"Yes. Knowing you are a pervert sometimes, I had to."

"Whatever, yeah. Like I'd hurt the princess."

Itachi knew he would not, but he did not want anyone too close to the Hyuga.

* * *

The next morning at nine, all the genin were at the clearing. Sasuke had been leaning against a tree as he watched all the others talking among themselves while waiting for a jounin or chuunin to appear. 

Kiba and Naruto were lashing at each other loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You're a sheep, stop bleating about nonsense!" shouted Kiba.

"You're the one who's talking a bunch of goat!" retorted Naruto.

After hearing about all the farm animals, Ino huffed after had enough. "Can you just SHUT UP?!"

The two boys stopped at looked at the Yamanaka, angrily. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" they shouted together.

No one shouted at Ino and that included Kiba and Naruto. She was about to give them a piece of her mind a rustling was heard in the nearby bushes and Anko showed herself.

"Hey, guys! I just came from talking to Iruka and guess- WHAT?!" she shouted, seeing Ino tackle Naruto to the ground.

She ran and pried the Yamanaka off Naruto. "You have all night for that, you know," said Anko, smirking as she made the entire population in the clearing silent, only to burst out laughing by herself.

----

Sasuke was crying inside as Anko raved on and on about how much fun the task for the day was going to be when she suddenly smacked herself on the forehead.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to tell you that we're going to have visitors until this whole thing is done," said Anko happily. "Guess what? The sand Nin are going to join us from now on. Temari, Kankurou and Gaara will be on their own team."

As she said that, the three Nin came into the open.

After the greetings, the task would start.

* * *

Hinata already knew what the task would be for the day and had memorized the map. She just hoped she would not appear too obvious but she could easily say she did training in the forest by herself sometimes to build her strength. That seemed to be a good excuse if anyone had to ask. 

Anko's voice then cut her from her thoughts.

"Today you'll be looking for a scroll in the heart of the forest. I don't have to tell you that it might be dangerous. There are many paths to the middle, but some of them are dead ends so if you meet a dead end, you will start over from the beginning. The first two teams to get there will have tomorrow off from training. Isn't that fun?!"

There was a murmur from the genin as they listened.

"It's as simple as that really," said Anko, looking up. "And there's a storm coming soon so I advise you to hurry. Dismissed."

----

Soon Hinata was leading them through the trees to the heart of the forest. They ran into other teams from time to time and met a few wild animals. Hinata was doing great. No one had suspected she knew the path by heart because of all the interruptions.

The path was oddly silent. Hinata could feel the intense danger creeping up as they leaped deeper into the forest. She looked at the two boys next to her.

"You feel it too right?" asked Shikamaru, as the two looked at Sasuke to see him nod as well.

"Something's not right here," said Sasuke. "We-"

Before he could finish, he was knocked several feet away but he managed to land on his feet. "What the hell?!"

Hinata and Shikamaru looked in the direction Sasuke was looking as the sun was blocked from view to see an enormous sized tarantula leering down at them. When she looked around she could not move from fear. She was deadly afraid of spiders and there was the largest one she had ever seen.

Hinata did not even see it coming until she was snatched up by the monster. She felt the jolt in the pit of her stomach as it tossed her around as if she was a toy. She was so afraid she could not even scream for help.

* * *

Sasuke threw several shuriken and kunai at the creature, wounding it but not enough to make it drop Hinata. 

"Where did this thing come from? How troublesome," sighed Shikamaru.

He drew his katana as Shikamaru did his hand seal for the shadow bind. He watched as Shikamaru calmly stretched his shadow to the creature but the bind was not strong enough to hold it in place and it dodged all of Sasuke's attempts to cut it.

"Argh!" Sasuke managed to cut one leg off and the tarantula squealed in pain, not letting go of Hinata as it began to run off.

* * *

Hinata was terrified but she got her voice back and started to scream for help. She watched as Sasuke and Shikamaru followed them as the tarantula scurried deeper into the forest, when the spider started to crawl upwards. 

Looking up, Hinata a thick web. '_Oh Kami-sama.'_ Thought Hinata as the creature leaped onto the sticky web. It threw her on the web.

Hinata tried and tried, but the web would not budge. She looked down to see Sasuke and Shikamaru looking up at her. "Help me, please!" she screamed, only to be gagged by the spider that shot some of the web at her mouth and snapped its pincers threateningly.

"We're coming," yelled Sasuke as he leaped higher with Shikamaru at his side. She watched as he cut some of the web with his katana as well as Shikamaru with his kunai.

The spider looked down at the two menacingly then turned to Hinata, snapping its pincers again. Hinata looked at the multi-eyed creature tearfully, wishing the others would hurry up with saving her.

As she said those words, it sounded pathetic. Just like how she was when she was younger. Hinata could not go back to being the fearful little girl again. She had to keep her strength.

Hinata barely avoided the spider as it tried to impale her with poison and activated her Byakugan. She hit it on two legs, causing it to stumble and shriek. Unfortunately for Hinata, they were still very high in the trees and the others were still trying to cut the webs to allow them to pass. In the time it took her to look down, the tarantula donned her a killing blow to the head, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Sasuke watched in horror as the creature knocked Hinata to the side. 

"Hinata!" both boys yelled, kicking up their speed.

They only had to cut one last thread to get to her now and with brute strength, Sasuke and Shikamaru cut it with one slash.

When they landed on the bed of web, they met a horrible sight. There was the spider busy spinning away, concealing Hinata in the white material. She was limp and did not seem to be breathing.

"Shit," Sasuke swore and ran at the spider at full speed, Shikamaru at his heels.

The tarantula jumped away higher while spinning Hinata and there was no way they could get to her now. Shikamaru several kunai at the creature then, making it drop Hinata. The only problem was that she fell right though the way the boys had come and she was falling fast.

"I'll hold it off somehow," yelled Shikamaru, throwing shuriken. "Don't let her die!"

Sasuke did not need to be told twice as he free fell after the white cocoon. He was not fast enough and the ground was coming up at rapid speed when he was held up by sand.

He looked frantically at who was controlling it to see Gaara standing on a nearby limb.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Sasuke, as he thrashed in the sand's grip.

"Saving your life and hers," he said simply. Temari and Kankurou were beside him.

Sasuke looked down quickly to see that indeed the sand had caught hinata's form.

---

The sand let go of Sasuke to allow him to stand on a branch and Gaara reached out his hands to hold the seemingly lifeless body.

"Go kill that thing," Gaara said, as he looked up.

Sasuke did the same then nodded to go to help Shikamaru.

* * *

Hinata could feel her lungs screaming for air but she could not move. Her entire body was stiff and she could not open her eyes and a very bitter taste was in her mouth. She heard voices but she could not place faces to them. 

"_We've gotta get her out of this thing," _she heard a female's voice say. Then she felt tugging on the bind around her.

"_That's not working."_

Hinata heard a tearing sound and felt the light through her eye lids, but she still could not breathe.

"She's not breathing!"

"Calm down, she'll be fine."

She then felt the rest of the binding fall loose from her body and her chest being heaved to pump her lungs and a finger opened her mouth to remove the web in her mouth. She felt lips on her own as she felt air trying to pass.

She tried to breathe as her chest was heaved again and the same action was copied. She smiled; the lips were soft.

Then a stabbing pain shot through her chest and air rushed through her lungs, causing her to gasp selfishly for air as she tried to cling onto anything to keep her steady because she felt incredibly dizzy although she had not opened her eyes.

She lifted her eyelids to see a pair of aquamarine eyes staring back. She recognized it was Gaara.

"Are you ok?" asked Gaara.

To tell the truth, Hinata was feeling very crappy at the moment. "No," she answered truthfully, earning a small smile from the redhead.

Two other figures that she knew as Temari and Kankurou kneeled down beside her.

"Gaara will carry you with his sand if you don't mind," said Temari. "We're soon to finish the task."

Just then, there was a loud shriek and a thud and Sasuke and Shikamaru landed next to them.

Sasuke ran straight to her. "Are you hurt?" he asked, not taking to mind that she was in someone's hold.

Hinata shook her head. "No, just dizzy."

Shikamaru then broke the silence after that. "We'd better go now."

They all nodded and were about to go, Hinata's clinging tightly on Gaara's neck. He looked down at her as they were now leaping through the trees.

"I need to breathe you know," he said quietly, causing Hinata to giggle lightly.

----

Sasuke was bent on completing the task as soon as possible so Hinata would not have to depend on Gaara to help her. He wanted to carry her but it would cause too much questions to occur if he had tried to take her from him. After all, it was Gaara who had not only saved Hinata, but him as well.

He saw Shikamaru and Temari talking as they jumped through the trees not to far from him and Kankurou was beside him with Gaara and Hinata on his other side.

"Oi, Hinata," said Shikamaru. "Can you see anything dangerous up ahead?"

He looked at her to see she activated her bloodline. She leaned into Gaara to tell him what she saw.

"She said all is clear," said Gaara.

Soon after he had said it, they all came upon a clearing and in the middle was the scroll. Kankurou unwrapped one of his puppets and sent it forward.

It was a good thing he did it because a tree trunk came swinging from a tree nearby. He pulled back the puppet and then walked forward. "It's ok now," he said as he took the scroll.

As he did this, it split in two and both parts of it floated over to Hinata and Gaara, who were the leaders of the two teams.

Gaara took both of them, since Hinata's hands were occupied.

"Congratulations," Gaara read from the first scroll. "You are free from the task tomorrow." He the looked at the other half. "You can leave the campsite to visit the village for twenty-four hours."

Just as he was about to say something else, there was a loud bang and out came Naruto, Ino and Shino closely followed by TenTen, Neji and Chouji. Before anyone could say a word, Kiba, Sakura and Lee were next to appear.

"Man, this sucks," whined Naruto. "Now we have to do tasks tomorrow."

Almost everyone had a bruise or cut somewhere on their body.

"You're telling me," said Kiba, who was on Akamaru's back. "This is so much eggs."

"Oh shut up," came the voice of Anko, as she walked into the clearing as well. "Let's go back. Congrats to you who'll be free tomorrow."

* * *

Back at the campsite, Hinata was feeling better already and could not wait until the morning. It was late in the night and she had taken a bath, thanks to Temari helping her walk down to the river. 

Temari, Kankurou and Gaara had stayed with her awhile to talk to her and even Sasuke and Shikamaru came to see if she was alright. No one else knew about the spider incident.

After that, Kiba and Shino had come to see if she was well and left with Shino dragging Kiba away so Hinata could rest without him sleeping with her.

----

The cold wash of wind through her tent let her know a note would be next to her when she opened her eyes and sure enough there was not only one note, but three this time.

It was not even close to dawn yet. Hinata opened the first note.

_Dear H,_

_It was nice seeing you last night. Sorry about the spider, but we could not take down all of them so it would not look suspicious that your team did not run into difficulties. I'm glad that dog- boy isn't with you. Keep him away._

_Anonymous._

She then read the other.

_Dear Hime-sama,_

_You have to be more careful. I'm sure you want to see me again._

_I_

She smiled at that and unfolded the other.

_Hinata,_

_Get well soon. _

_Gaara._

As plain as the note was, Hinata smiled even more at that one as she felt herself drift to sleep once more.

* * *

_**There you have it. I hope it was long enough to sate you until the week after next week. I've seen the poll and I will try to lean towards the pairings you have chosen. I now have many twists to this story and I'm back on track so look out for more chappies. Until next time…**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Please review, I love it when you do!**_

* * *


	8. Thunder

_**

* * *

**_

_**Here I am again! I hope you like this chappie although it might be shorter than the previous one. I'm sorry for not writing a chapter last week. I was reading fics from other writers hehe. R&R!!!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Thunder**

Hinata woke up the next morning ready for a relaxing day. She bathed but decided not to eat until she got to the village. She was not sure about going home during this brief break though. Seeing her father and Hanabi would taint her perfect day.

She crawled out of the tent and started towards the clearing out of habit, just to see what the task would be for the day and found that Asuma was the person in charge for the day. Shikamaru, Sasuke and the sand siblings were there as well to see what they would be missing for the day.

* * *

Sasuke was now walking through the village alone with absolutely nothing to do. He had to look over his shoulder once in awhile to make sure none of the silly girls in the place were not stalking him. 

After the two free teams got into the village, everyone split up. Shikamaru was with Temari, Kankurou had gone walking around and Hinata, himself and Gaara had parted in their own ways.

While walking, he saw his sensei, nose- deep in his Icha Icha so he had not even bothered to say hi.

After buying a few things to prepare lunch, Sasuke made his way toward his house to eat before he would roam again.

* * *

"Looks like we have a day off, yeah," said Deidara, as he eyed the Hyuga as she walked towards her home. 

"I suppose so. At least until dark."

Itachi did not want any complications before Deidara met her later that night to train her but he decided to let her have a day to herself as he disappeared in a wisp of smoke, followed by Deidara.

* * *

Hinata planned to go to the Hyuga compound to get her money then quickly leave. 

She eased passed her father's door when she got in, trying not to be caught. She hated talking to the man. As soon as she did, the insults flew and the degrading never ceased.

"Hinata."

The poor child had no manner of luck at all.

--

Hinata sighed as she turned to face her father, who must have radar on her.

"What?" she asked simply, she was in no mood for whatever he had to say. It was amazing how he brought out the worst in her and she was very rude to him. Not that he noticed though. He was too busy being mean himself.

"Why are you here? Did they send you home?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes. I have the day off with a few others for passing a test."

She figured if she got straight to the point, she could leave.

"What? _You_? Don't make me laugh. I bet you had help on that," he father said as he scoffed.

Hinata inhaled deeply. "Yes. Me. Can I leave now? Or do you want to annoy me with something else?"

"Watch your mouth."

"Hn," was Hinata's reply, as she turned to leave.

It was really amazing how the shy girl could become the brooding, unmannerly being when she was at home.

"Bring me some water when you're done,"

"Can't Hanabi do that? First time I've had in so long to rest and I have to play maid," said her retreating form. "When I'm going back out I'll bring the water."

Hinata reached her room to find her door ajar. She stepped in cautiously, flicking out a kunai unconsciously. Everything about this house made her alert. She walked through the door but what should she see but her sister sprawled on her bed.

"With shoes on?!"

Hanabi looked to the door where Hinata was and lazily removed herself from the bed, yawning.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the forest getting eaten or something?" asked Hanabi as she looked at her older sister in disgust.

"What are _you_ doing in my bedroom?" asked Hinata, walking to the bed and wrenching off the sheets that had little bits of mud on them.

"It's more comfortable and bigger than my room," said Hanabi, reaching into her pocket and taking out a kunai to spin on her finger.

"You're a nasty little girl. Why can't you just stay away?" said Hinata, as she dug under her bed to find her money. She looked back at Hanabi, who had a bright look on her face. "Don't think I'll be leaving my money here again. Better yet, when I go into the village I'm going to buy a seal for my door so you can't snoop around my things."

With that, Hinata jumped onto the window- sill, leaving Hanabi inside.

"Your father wants water," she called over her shoulder, before she jumped through the window, landing on a limb of the tree next to her window.

* * *

Sasuke made himself a simple lunch and was now walking through the village once more for about two hours. He had to dodge the occasional girl now and then but he was content just loitering around. 

He had seen Gaara walking around as well and when he asked where Kankurou was, he said he went to return a book he had borrowed from Kakashi some time in the past.

Sasuke had not seen Hinata since everyone had parted. He figured Shikamaru and Temari were at his house probably or lingering through the village somewhere else because he had not seen them either.

He walked around some more then saw an ice- cream stall. Not many knew, but Sasuke liked the treat very much. The old lady there was nice to him also. She knew him from before the massacre and would always give him an extra scoop 'Because he was so cute.'

"Hey Granny-Neko," said Sasuke, giving a rare smile.

Konako looked up from a book. As soon as she saw the boy, her eyes wrinkled with glee. "Hi there, cute little Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard her. "Common now, Granny Neko," Sasuke pleaded. "Don't call me that." He called the woman 'Granny Neko' since she told him she was ANBU when she was younger and her mask was a cat.

"Oh yeah," she whispered, reaching out to pinch his cheek and earning a pout from him. "You're a grown boy now. Right, Sasuke?"

Later, Sasuke was in the park nearby eating his chocolate ice- cream as he watched the children play nearby without a care in the world as they were 'playing ninja.'

* * *

Hinata was walking through the village when her stomach gave a growl. That's right, she had not eaten anything and was now feeling the effects. She just needed something sweet until she would go to the park to eat some ramen or something. 

It was then that she saw the little stall she recognized.

"Hi, Granny Neko," said a cheerful Hinata.

"Hello, Hinata-chan," said Konako, smiling at the girl as she looked her up and down. "You're a big girl now, but still can't run away from the chubby cheeks."

Hinata found herself walking through the park and sat down in on of the benches. She was still eating her chocolate ice-cream when Kankurou sat next to her.

"Hi."

"Hello."

There was silence for awhile while the two watched the children playing ninja, then Hinata spoke.

"So did you have a good time walking around Konoha today?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I was looking for Kakashi to return something to him. I'll just have to keep it then." He leaned against the back of the bench, getting more comfortable. "Oh well, I could never read it too many times anyways." He started to chuckle to himself.

Hinata never knew he could be so easy going. But before she could think on it, there was a loud grumble, causing the girl to blush.

"Don't tell me you haven't eaten for the day?" asked Kankurou. He reached out and grabbed Hinata's hand and ran off to a nearby stall.

* * *

Itachi was polishing his weapons- not that he used them regularly and Deidara was sifting out is clay. He was so bored he thought he would die and he was sure Deidara was feeling the same way. 

He did not mind though, because Hinata would be back in a few hours and he would watch over her once more and watch Deidara train her. He would not be training her until he got her to the hideout and that would be in about two weeks.

* * *

Kankurou treated Hinata to late lunch and they were once again sitting on the bench watching the children when Kankurou suddenly jumped up. 

"I just saw a flash of silver hair. That's gotta be the pervert," he said.

Hinata grinned as he ran off, leaving her to her own thoughts when a shadow blocked the sun.

"What are you doing all alone?" he asked.

She looked up to see Sasuke holding two cups of tea. She accepted the hot beverage as he sat down.

"Kankurou was just here," said Hinata, drinking.

"Oh. You guys are friends?"

She thought for awhile. "I guess so. He's not a bad person at all."

Sasuke smirked. "Just a pervert just like my sensei."

They both started to laugh at that.

* * *

Sasuke was truly happy that he finally had the strength to talk to Hinata. There they were, sitting at the same bench and having a normal conversation. Sometimes they talked about past missions or what their plans were in the future. 

"I just want to kill my brother so that I can get on with my life," said Sasuke.

He saw Hinata's face fall.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Sasuke," said Hinata softly. He could tell she really meant it.

"Thank you."

Hinata's face lit up once again to show her shallow dimples and she pointed outwards.

"The sun's about to set," she said as her eyes reflected the colors of the sky, all the pinks and oranges.

Sasuke looked towards the horizon to see the sun halfway behind the mountains miles away and saw the familiar green flash just before the sun disappeared and felt Hinata hold his arm.

"You have to make a wish, Sasuke," she said excitedly and closed her eyes to wish.

Sasuke did not know what came over him, but in that moment he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips and retreated quickly, not sure how she would react.

* * *

As soon as Sasuke kissed Hinata, she opened her eyes. 

"I just got my wish," he said simply, an indifferent look on his face, causing Hinata to smile.

Hinata then did something she never thought she would have the courage to do. She leaned in and kissed him again as the rain started to drizzle.

---

"Ah. Young love is it?" came a voice.

They both parted and looked up to see Konako smiling down at them.

They both scooted to their edge of the bench and Sasuke ran his hand through his damp hair as he saw Hinata play with her fingers.

"Hey, Granny Neko," said Sasuke calmly, the rain started to fall heavier now and he stood up.

"Just passing through," she said, as she continued walking towards her home. "Gotta get out of the rain."

Indeed, even as she said that, the rain started to pour and he grabbed Hinata's hand and started to run towards his house.

"Where are we going?" she asked, as she was almost dragged along.

"My place. Yours is too far from here, you'll catch a cold if you don't hurry," said Sasuke and increased his speed.

When he got to his door, he searched his pockets only to find out he left his keys back at the campsite and cursed loudly.

"What's wrong," asked Hinata. She was still holding on to his hand and he could feel her shivering.

"I forgot the damn keys," he said. Then he gripped her hand and leaped into the tree next to a window and used a hand seal to open it then dragged her through the window, causing the poor girl to stumble.

* * *

The scent that hit her nose was unbelievable. Hinata did not know what the smell was, but it was heavenly. She then realized she was in the boy's bedroom. 

Sasuke let go of her hand and went to his drawer and pulled out some of his clothes and gave her. "Take these. You can change right here." Then he pulled out clothes for him to wear.

"Arigatou," said Hinata sheepishly as Sasuke walked through the door and shut it behind him. Then she heard his footsteps going down the stairs.

She held out the clothes to look at them. '_Oh well,' _she thought. She did not want to catch a cold so she put on the high collared shirt and kaki shorts, taking in the smell that was intoxicating as she deeply inhaled.

"You done yet?" Sasuke asked from the other side of the door. Hinata quickly shoved on the shorts and toed off her sandals, running to the door. As soon as she opened the door though, she sneezed but quickly covered her face.

There was a snort from Sasuke, who seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh, but when she looked up, his face was schooled into indifference once more as he sighed.

"Well it looks like you caught a cold after a- achoo!"

Hinata giggled as they walked down the stairs and the smell of something cooking caught her attention.

"I was doing some soup for you, but I guess I need some too, ne?" said Sasuke, as he walked t the stove and stirred.

Hinata sat at the counter. "I didn't know you knew how to cook, Sasuke," she said.

"My mother left all her recipes behind so instead of staving myself I learned eventually," said Sasuke. She could tell he loved his mother a lot. "I helped her cook sometimes too and made me wear an apron. Not that my father liked his son looking and acting like a house wife."

They both broke out in laughter.

* * *

Sasuke found it very easy to talk to her about his past since she told him of her past as well and soon they were eating soup between the coughs and sneezes and having a great time into the night. 

--

It was now very late so Sasuke decided to sleep at home for the night since they did not need to be at the campsite until the morning. He showed Hinata to the spare room and gave her some of his sheets and pillow cases.

He also gave her on of his larger t- shirts to sleep in and a towel then went to his own room to settle in for the night.

* * *

Hinata woke up when she heard the crashing boom of thunder. She did not mind the thunder but she absolutely hated the lightning. She pulled the sheets over her head, inhaling deeply allowing sleep to take her again when the lightning flashed and soon after the thunder boomed and heard a gasp from the other room. 

Swinging her feet over the edge of the bed, Hinata made her way to Sasuke's room. Opening the door, she saw a bundle on the bed.

"S-sasuke?" Hinata called. First she saw his spiky hair then Sasuke's face appeared from under his sheets.

"What do you want?" he asked, but quickly retreated under the sheets again as another crash of thunder was heard that rattled the glass in his window.

Hinata moved forward and sat at the edge of his bed, smiling. "I had no idea you'd be afraid of thunder, Sasuke," said Hinata.

She heard him sigh. "I never got over it."

"It's ok," she said as her counter. "I'm afraid of lightning.

She heard his muffled chuckle and then he appeared from under his sheets again. "Afraid of lightning? That's new."

Hinata pouted. "Don't throw stones," she retorted and sasuke became quiet.

"You can go back to bed. I've lived through these stupid storms before," said sasuke. "

Hinata smiled at him when he dived under his sheets and pulled a pillow over his head, causing Hinata to have pity on the Uchiha. She tugged the sheets off him and sank herself in his bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked from under his pillow.

"I'll sleep with you until morning," said Hinata, as she faced him.

Sasuke peeped out. "My fear never leaves this room," said sasuke flatly, before he sneezed.

"Agreed."

* * *

_**There is the 8th chappie. I hope you liked it. For those of you who want to ask about Hinata's rudeness to her father, it happens. Take me for example. I am very unmannerly when it comes to my 'Daddy' but he hardly ever realizes it because he's too occupied being the same way towards me. **_

_**To HopeoftheForgotten, I put KankuHina in there for you since I couldn't get the oneshot for you.**_

_**As I said, I try to reply to all of your reviews so keep 'em comin.' **_

_**I will update next week and update my other fic 'Hinata the Vamp' tomorrow. **_

_**Until next week….**_

_**Ja ne!!**_

_**Please review, I love it when you do! **_


	9. Stepping down

_**

* * *

**_

_**Here is the 9th chapter that has been lengthened ppl. I put in some changes between as well, so skim through if you read the chapter already.**_

_**W00t!! I have tallied the reviews and I came up with a winner for the most reviews for "Princess Hina" and that person is black55widow! She will receive a pic that I drew at 3am in the morning.**_

_**Excuse any mistakes and typos.**_ R&R!!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Stepping down**

**--**

The sunlight seeped through Hinata's eyelids, creating a red world just beyond her vision. She was so warm; nothing could get her to wake up at this point seeing as she was so comfortable with the strong muscled arm around her waist as she snuggled closer to the source of warmth of skin under her hands.

With that thought, Hinata's eyes popped open and froze as her brain processed the situation. Looking over Sasuke's bare chest, she looked at the clock and gasped. Was it really that late?

Hinata sniffed loudly then sneezed, waking Sasuke who still had his hand around her waist.

"Sasuke. Sasuke, wake up. It's really late."

She saw Sasuke's head raise a little. "Shit, were we sleeping that long?" he asked, as he sat up.

"I'll go take a shower first," said Sasuke, completely comfortable with waking up next to Hinata.

She watched as he walked to the bathroom door and then heard the shower running. She was not exactly uncomfortable with it either; she had been sleeping with her team mates and was sure he did the same. Warmth over shame, right?

Hinata flopped back into the bed that swallowed her. She thought about Sasuke's fear. It was weird how someone who used the lightning element was afraid of thunder. Maybe when it was induced by him the fear was no longer there.

She covered his face with a pillow, inhaling deeply enough to stifle herself when she heard the door open.

"The bathroom's free."

---

Hinata felt the heat rush to her face as she looked at herself in the mirror in Sasuke's clothes. If her father or anyone from the Hyuga saw her…

"Ano…Sasuke," she called from the bathroom, as she turned her back to look at the fan there. "I don't think this is a good idea."

She heard a sigh from the other side of the door. "You've been in there for over fifteen minutes staring at your back. We'll go over the rooftops so that no one will see you."

Slowly, Hinata turned the doorknob and came out, looking at the floor. "Let's go. It's after six."

On the way out, Sasuke disappeared in what Hinata assumed was the kitchen and came back with bottled water and two slices of cake for them to eat on the way to the campsite.

* * *

Sasuke jumped over the rooftops with Hinata close behind. All she had to do was slip in her tent and change before hand. No problems there. After all, everyone else was probably still sleeping. Shikamaru, Gaara and the others might have gone back to the campsite already but he did not know for sure. It did not matter though.

* * *

Itachi had planned to watch over the beginning of Hinata's training the night before, but he was thwarted by the rain he assumed kept the girl in the village. He had not bothered to look for her since some of the others had not returned until earlier in the morning, namely Shikamaru and Temari. 

Most likely, she would be arriving soon. These thoughts ran through his head as he crouched on the familiar limb of a tree; Deidara on the branch below. "I miss her little scarred face already."

Itachi just ignored the blond.

"What do you suppose is keeping her so long?" asked Deidara, as they watched the tents ahead shiver with movement, stating that some of the genin were waking up. "I hope she didn't catch the cold."

"Since when do you care about anything that doesn't explode?" asked Itachi, face stoic and he paused awhile. "She should have been back by now. You know her routine."

Deidara gripped his chin in thought. "Maybe she just decided to take the full twenty-four hours."

"She's not that lazy," said Itachi. He was about to say something else when a rustle in the bushes stopped him.

He was mildly shocked to see the girl in his brother's clothes following said sibling.

Before Deidara could make any comments, there was a loud bang.

* * *

Hinata was sure the shock had taken a few years off her life span as she heard a loud explosion and heard a few gasps throughout the camp. 

Instinctively, Hinata took out her kunai as Sasuke flicked out his own.

The smoke cleared to reveal Ibiki.

"Everybody up NOW!"

'_So much for changing my clothes,' _thought Hinata. '_Could the torture get any worse?'_

Unfortunately, it would get worse…

* * *

"Well she'll have to do this on her own today," Deidara, as he was playing with one of his clay birds. 

"If the pressure is too hard on her, I'll do something about it," said Itachi. "We don't want her strained too much."

Deidara grinned. "I'll say. I heard that man's a psycho when it comes to interrogations and torture."

Itachi's face showed no impression that he had heard him but answered.

"We'll just have to see what this man has planned for the day."

* * *

Hinata did not even have the chance to go into her tent as she was literally shoved by some of the others into the clearing. Not that she minded at the moment because Ibiki was someone to be messed with. 

She was getting the worst of glares from the others. Kiba was obviously upset and shunned her completely and Neji did not look too happy with the idea of a Hyuga wearing an Uchiha symbol instead of the Hyuga flame.

* * *

Ibiki was waiting in the clearing as Sasuke and the others arrived. He had to push away a few people like Ino and Sakura, who were trying to grab at him during the rush towards the clearing. When he got there, he saw that Gaara and the others were there as well. 

Sasuke was sure whatever this man had in store for them was not going to be as simple and straight forward as most would think. There was always an underlined motive.

"So," started Ibiki, glaring at the group in front him. "Today will be a bit different. I won't be…as you call it torturing you today. You'll be doing that on your own this time."

There was a collective silence as everyone tried to grasp what he meant by that.

Sasuke was not sure what Ibiki meant but it did not take long to find out.

"You will interrogate each other, but you will do it subtly. Gaining and exchanging information you have between your teams that I will give to two of your. Get the information by any means, except death of course. Afterwards, it will go vice versa."

* * *

Hinata, Sasuke and Shikamaru waited with the remaining teams as Ibiki dispersed information to the team inside. But when they came out, they looked as though they had seen a ghost. 

Naruto came out with Ino and Shino. Naruto was visibly shivering and Ino was just as shaken but Shino seemed to be unaffected. Although Hinata could tell that he was greatly moved. They went into the next tent to wait.

"So why are you wearing Uchiha's clothes?" asked Neji, sitting next to Hinata on the ground.

She unconsciously twisted to point at her back. "Oh this? It's nothing. My clothes were still wet from all that rain yesterday and I could not make it home so I had no choice."

"So why didn't you change when you got back? Apparently, you seem comfortable wearing the fan," said Gaara, who came and sat next to them as well. All the others were in their own conversations or in Shikamaru's and Sasuke's case, leaning on trees silently and appearing to be sleeping standing up.

"It's just for a couple of hours," said Hinata. "I didn't have the chance to change and you know that."

"Yeah right." Kiba had heard the little chat from his distance, but he had made no move to look in Hinata's direction.

"Next team," he called.

Lee, Sakura and Kiba walked towards the tent and crawled through the crevice.

Hinata frowned. It had been a long time since he talked to her and he was being distant. Strangely enough, Hinata no longer felt the spark like before and somehow, it did not affect her the way she thought it would.

"So," said Shikamaru, as he scratched his cheek and opened his eyes. "Any idea how we're going to do this?"

There was a pause for awhile. No one could hear any sound coming from the tent Sakura and the others were in. it was unnerving.

Before anyone could say anything, out came Lee and his team, looking the same way as the former team that had gone in the tent.

"Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata and Neji."

They were not expecting that. Hinata was terrified. She had no idea what to expect.

* * *

"I see." 

Itachi had seen what Ibiki was doing. He was playing with their minds even though he said he would not. He was choosing certain people who he thought were emotionally weak and the only thing they would have to do is just say what he had done.

"You see it, yeah?" asked Deidara, who was watching as his hands chewed away at clay. "There's no threat or anything and here I thought the man would drive them insane or something."

* * *

Sasuke crawled inside and saw nothing that would put him in any harm. Then again, Ibiki worked on the mind, nothing physical. 

"Let's begin shall we?" said Ibiki. He handed each of them blindfolds and earplugs. Sasuke and Hinata sneezed the same time earning inquiring looks from those in the tent.

"What are these for?" asked Neji, eyeing them out of curiosity.

"You'll see soon enough," said Ibiki, smirking.

Sasuke put on the ear plugs and the blind fold, cutting off his most valuable senses. Leaving silent darkness.

He hated silence and darkness. It made the thunder so much louder.

The darkness made him remember the night of his family's massacre and the depth of his eyes when he looked in the mirror and the stillness of the nights he had to spend alone. He just wanted the man to hurry up with whatever he was doing and get it over with.

* * *

Hinata did not like the dark. In fact, it was when she was at peace with herself. She liked the way her eyes seemingly glowed in the dark when she looked at her reflection like a cat's own. Darkness was a whole other world for her to explore. Silence meant you were alone. 

She did not like silence though. It made her ears hum and every whisper so much louder. It was silence she could not handle. She wondered how long she would have to be like this and if the others were as uncomfortable as she was, just sitting there and not knowing what was going on.

Her ears were ringing in the stifling condition and she sighed. Just then, she knew what was going on. Ibiki was not torturing them after all. They were doing it all on their own.

The silence and darkness brought up ideas and thoughts that were avoided in the light and noises that covered them. She figured the few in the room were either afraid of either of the two and no one in the room wanted to tell anyone of their fear either darkness or silence so it would take a lot out of a person to get them to talk about it.

She was not ashamed of her strange fears like lightning and silence but she was sure the others were not as easy going.

A tap on her shoulder brought her from her thoughts and she pulled out the ear plugs to see Ibiki looking at her.

"You are not as weak as I thought," he said patting her on the shoulder. "That's good, you won't be easy to aggravate in dire situations. You'll be part of the interrogation instead so you can leave."

Hinata stared at the man blankly. Was he serious? If she had not figured out she would probably be singing at the top of her voice by now to get the rid of the strain.

Speaking of which there was a low humming sound coming from Gaara. So low it took the sense she had been deprived of for those couple of minutes to realize.

Maybe she should train that way. It would probably make her more focused.

Hinata looked on the faces of the others in the tent and saw that their faces were twisted trying to figure out what Ibiki had planned and trying not to panic it looked like. Sasuke sneezed.

"Thank you," she said, and crawled through the crevice to go outside to be nearly blinded by the sun.

Before she could get outside properly, she was dragged out by Kiba.

"W-what are you doing?!" squeaked Hinata as she was hauled away from the clearing but got no answer. She looked back to see all the others looking at them with raised brows- well those who were not chewing on their nails.

As soon as they stopped, he shoved her onto a tree, nearly knocking the air from her lungs.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Hinata gasped, as he grabbed her shoulders.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Kiba countered. "Why are you in Sasuke's clothes? You never talk to me anymore. All of a sudden the two of you are chums."

"My clothes got wet when I was in the village and it would have taken to long to go to my house so I slept over. We're in different teams now Kiba, it's only obvious we're going to drift apart a bit."

Just then she sneezed and Kiba's eye's widened. "You even have a cold. _He _has a cold. Look I'm not sure what's going on between you two but-"

"Nothing's going on!" Hinata shouted, catching Kiba off guard. After the shock, he sighed.

"You know I like you Hinata-chan," he said softly. "I thought you felt the same way. I know I may sound selfish, but who was always there for you? Who helped you get home when you cried your eyes when you found out that Naruto was with Ino?"

There was a long pause.

"I don't want to get in your way. I know that despite your knowledge, you like him back. I've even seen you blushing at Gaara unconsciously."

Hinata's eyes widened. "I-I …" she was at a total loss for words at the moment.

Kiba released her shoulders just then and leaned towards her, his breath tickling her ear. "I love you enough to back off so you can be happy. I'll step down."

Hinata's eyes were as large as saucers then and Kiba smiled at her sadly then kissed her on the cheek. "You don't realize it but its there."

He held her hand and led her to the clearing to see everyone was already there.

"I'm so glad you could join us," said Ibiki in a dangerous tone, sending chills down Hinata's spine.

"Gomen."

"Gomen Ibiki-san."

"Don't think I'll wait for you another time." Ibiki looked away. "Now that everyone's here, this is how it will go. He pointed at various persons. "Aburame, Hyuga, Nara, Gaara and Hyuga will do the interrogation. All you five have to do is ask what the person you are questioning what they were thinking of. It's actually quite simple."

"Hey! You said Hyuga twice," said Naruto.

"Are there not two from the Hyuga here?" asked Ibiki threateningly.

Naruto shrunk into himself. "Yeah. I didn't notice. She's in Sasuke's clothes."

"I will put you into groups now and here goes," Said Ibiki.

* * *

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. There was no way in hell he was going to tell anyone his thoughts. 

"Look let's just make this easier for the both of us so that we can be done by lunch time and then I can sleep," said Shikamaru.

They were in a separate tents and Sasuke could not help but think the whole idea was a waste of his time.

"No."

"Man, you are so troublesome," sighed Shikamaru. "Look, I think this whole idea is stupid as well and I don't see why he's doing it in the first place, but just do it."

"I'm not telling you a thing. I hardly know anything about you and you think I'm going to just be like 'sure you can know all about my life?" I don't think so."

He guessed that was the most he'd said for the day.

"Whatever you say will not leave this room. You have my confidence," said Shikamaru. "I won't want all of my business flitted to the wind if I were you either."

"Fine let's just get this over with. But what's in it for me?"

Shikamaru took out a sheet of paper and a pencil. "You have to answer these questions. After that, I'll tell you mine."

* * *

"Why are you afraid of darkness?" asked Hinata. 

It was not very easy to get Gaara to answer her questions. He was staring at her with a blank look.

"Can you please say something?" she asked desperately.

"I see nothing in this to benefit me," said Gaara without any kind of emotion to his features. "This is pointless."

It was strange how the questions on the paper had every question pin pointing what she assumed were the exact fears or troubles of him, but she could only guess that was true.

"Well I don't think anyone but Ibiki and myself will know about what you told me," said Hinata. She was very calm somehow. "I swear what goes on this paper will never reach the eyes of anyone else."

"How can you be sure?" asked Gaara quickly.

"Well…ano, I'm sure Ibiki has no need for this random information because it's just a simple exercise. Maybe it's just so we can get to know each other better."

Even as she said it she believed it. That was Ibiki's plan. They were to get to know the person they were questioning to open up to them and know them better.

"But I have to find out things about you as well," said Gaara. He finally came around.

"Sure," said Hinata. "I have nothing to hide."

---

"I'm afraid of spiders," said Hinata. She had long put away the paper with all the questions answered and now the two of them were just talking.

"I can tell," said Gaara. "You could have easily use juuken to break from the web. But that's fear for you. It freezes your brain."

Hinata nodded. "Thanks for saving me again," said Hinata and she sneezed. "And for the note you left me."

"Your welcome."

Then Gaara did something she would have never expected.

He smiled just a tiny bit, if Hinata was not used to being around Shino and her cousin, she would not have seen it.

She smiled back, showing the shadows of her dimples.

* * *

"I suppose you all have figured out what this exercise was about?" said Ibiki. 

Everyone was out in the clearing once more and eithr standing, sitting on the ground or leaning on a tree while listening to the man.

"It was just getting you to trust the person you were with enough to tell them something about yourselves. No torture there, right?"

---

It was long after now and in the evening and Ibiki informed them that they would have the rest of the day free.

Hinata was supposed to meet the stalker later in the night when they gave the clear. She found notes from Gaara, I and Anonymous when she went back to her tent.

The stars were probably out by now, so Hinata decided to go into the clearing. She scanned the campsite and saw that everyone was doing something, even Sasuke, who was about to smack Naruto for something or the other.

She crawled out of her tent and walked towards the clearing with the moon following her as it seemed but paused when she sensed another presence.

"Hi."

Gaara looked around and Hinata saw the hint of a smile once more as she sat next to him as he was lying down with his gourd next to him.

It was silent for awhile when Hinata spoke up.

"What brings you out here?" she asked.

Gaara's face gave no sign of hearing her. Before she could repeat herself, he answered however.

"I miss the stars. You see them more clearly in Suna than you do here."

"I would like to go there sometime," Hinata said honestly.

"You can visit any time. And you know what? "

She looked at him. "What?"

"I'm not so afraid of the dark and I'm sure you don't mind the silence now."

It was true. She did not mind at all and thought maybe the two of them could be good friends.

And from then they just stared at the stars until Hinata remembered she was supposed to meet the follower at the river.

"I have to go," she said, sitting up and stretching. She had not realized she was there just staring at the sky for over three hours.

"Sure," said Gaara, not moving or even looking her way, but Hinata saw the slight smile and grinned at him as she walked away.

Hinata walked towards the river but when she got there, she saw no one.

"Hello?" she whispered.

But before she could blink, a hand was over her mouth and another gripped both her hands.

"Shh! We can't train here. Keep quiet."

Hinata stopped her feeble struggle at recognizing the voice. He then let her go.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going?" she asked as she ran to catch up to him.

"Our tent. It's not to far from here."

Hinata looked back at the river hoping no one would try to look for her. He seemed to have read her mind however.

"My partner put a jutsu on your tent. No one will go near it until you return."

He walked a little faster.

"Oh and try to keep up."

And with that he disappeared as he darted through the trees.

* * *

_**There you have it. The full version. I decided to pull out Kiba from in the running since he's at the bottom two on the poll I have up so now his love will be unrequited and I will turn up the heat between Hinata and Gaara just a teeny bit. It's all for the readers right? Lol**_

_**It wasn't anything bad, just that one of the few shows I watch on TV was showing (The Lenny Henry Show) nothing tragic lol. Also if you have not yet read Hinata the Vamp, please do. It will be updated later tonight hopefully or later next week and I'll make it extra long.**_

_**To black55widow: you have to come online so that I can send you the pic k?**_

_**Another thing. I won't be able to update next week because I'll be visiting my cousins again, so hopefully this chapter is long enough to pacify you until my next update.**_

_**Until week after next…**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Please review, I love it when you do!**_

* * *


	10. Just a smidgen

Here's another chapter! I hope you did not have to wait too long. On with the fic. R&R!!!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Just a Smidgen**

**----**

Hinata sprinted through the trees after Deidara until they reached a small clearing with a tent. From where she was, she saw Deidara's hands move rapidly with a hand sign and then stopped abruptly, turning in her direction. Hinata slowed her pace, wondering why he had stopped that way. But before she could think on it, as she walked towards him, she was knocked back on her rear but not without a good shock as well that left her skin stinging.

"This is our barrier, yeah," said Deidara, through the invisible wall. His voice was oddly muffled. "I just set it lower so that you could see and hear me, along with the fact that it did not electrocute you. I also disabled the Genjutsu and bombs here as well and you can hear me because I lowered the sound proof barrier."

Hinata looked at him as he talked, still on the floor. She imagined she would have been a soppy blood mess had not for Deidara.

"The hand seal I made just now allowed me to pass through without problems. I want you to watch carefully, yeah? I'll show you the hand seal only twice and if you don't learn it, you'll go home tonight. When you come back tomorrow, I will show you once and if you don't get it, you are not ready. Understand, yeah?"

Hinata nodded.

"Good."

Without giving Hinata a warning that he was starting, Deidara made the hand seals so quickly that it made hinata's eyes cross and she blinked heavily to rid herself of the blurry, double vision.

"You didn't catch that, did you?" asked Deidara, smirking. "We'll work on that sight of yours later."

He readied his hands for the seal once again. "This time I'll do it slower."

It was not like his 'slower' pace with the seals helped Hinata, but she managed to see them.

"Your turn."

Hinata tried the seal and walked towards the 'wall' only to be knocked flat again with another shock.

Deidara sighed. "Come now, I know your sight and memory has got to be better than that," said Deidara, as he smirked even more. "Try again. And you better get it within three tries or it's no training tonight."

Hinata used up all of her tries and just managed to get the seal right on the last try and was able to cross the barrier. As soon as she passed through, Deidara did another round of rapid seals and now being inside, she saw the wall of chakra that was invisible from the outside.

"Now that you're here," said Deidara, as he began to walk away. "We will begin."

Deidara then unwrapped bandages from his hands that Hinata had not noticed before that moment and to her surprise and amazement, his palms had mouths. Hinata's eyes widened as she remembered when her muffled her at the river with his hands. It was a good thing he had the bandages then. Maybe that's why he had them on in the first place.

"What are those?" asked Hinata, raising an accusing finger.

"Hands?" said Deidara, as he held out his hands palm up to her for her to see just a slit in both. "It's not polite to point."

"I-I just saw teeth and I know that's not normal."

Deidara laughed lightly as he threw the bandages near the tent. "Oh so you notice that but you couldn't read a hand seal, yeah?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Hinata was thoroughly embarrassed. She had not meant to pry. "Gomen."

Deidara walked towards her and ruffles her hair, leaving his hand there. "My hands are part of my weapon," said Deidara, as he removed his hand, only he tugged on hinata's hair in the process.

"Itai, what was that for?" asked Hinata. She really should not be so familiar with the stranger but it was hard not to be.

Deidara looked at his palm to see the hand there chewing a few strands of hair. "Sorry about that." With his other hands he tugged the hair away. "Let's begin shall we?"

With that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out something, holding it out for Hinata to take, pointing at his eyes-well eye.

"Blindfold?" asked Hinata as she took them. "What for?"

"I've realized you depend on your sight too much as can be expected of someone who uses eye techniques, just like your cousin." said Deidara. "Enough talking. Put on the blindfold."

With that, Deidara grabbed a pouch that was next to the bandages he had thrown next to the tent.

He disappeared then in a wisp of smoke.

Hinata looked around frantically, trying to see him and immediately thought about Byakugan when a tiny bird that looked as though it was made out of clay was flung at her from her left. Without pausing, Hinata sent a kunai she had taken out unconsciously sailing in that direction when she heard his voice.

"Kai!"

The bird she had left unnoticed exploded making her jump away from it. It was not harmful, just a wake up call to heighten her senses she assumed.

"Blindfold, Hime," called Deidara, and Hinata realized she still held the cloth.

Hesitantly, she tied the cloth around her eyes and smiled. Who said she had to be completely honest about it? She tied the blindfold loosely around her head, barring most of her vision.

Hinata had not even felt the presence behind her and gasped as she felt a yank on the cloth, pulling her back against his chest.

"No cheating, Hime," Deidara whispered, as he untied the blindfold and retied it tightly, causing the girl to see white dots behind her eyelids. When he was done, he spun her around quickly. "Byakugan won't work, yeah."

He tapped the cloth between her eyes and Hinata felt her eyes sting painfully.

"Ack! What did you do to me?" Hinata hissed. But even ass she said it, the pain was ebbing away.

"You'll know later when you are ready," he said simply.

Hinata pouted. "I am ready all now."

She heard him chuckle. "Not yet, Hime. Stay alert, I won't go easy on you this time." And with that, she knew he was gone, because his chakra was concealed and there was utter silence.

---

Hinata dropped to her knees for the umpteenth time. By hearing alone, she could only tell that a bomb was about to explode by a faint thud or the papery sound of legs scuttling her way.

She had to admit that her hearing had improved greatly in the past two days. She could tell because she had less bruises than the day before and she would have been a heap on the forest floor by now like the first time. Also she had no choice but to get better at her hearing, because burns were not very nice and she had to heal them every night before she went to bed and in the morning she would be sore from the night before.

Let's just say that she learned first hand that prevention was better than cure.

She barely had the time to think about that at the moment though, because she was bombarded by more than twenty mini clay birds and insects as opposed to the one the first night.

Hinata crouched low, straining her ears for any sign that there was another being in the mist of the forest where they were but found nothing except the usual 'Kai' and the booming explosion of Deidara's bombs.

Hinata gasped. There was a slight twitch to her left. Without thinking, she sent shuriken in that direction, hearing a dull thud of them against wood and sighed. She had missed.

"Enough, yeah."

Hinata remained where she was and reached to hold her shoulder which was aching and chapped from her narrow escape of one of the critters that Deidara sent to land there.

"If you keep rubbing it, it'll get worse," came Deidara's voice and he held her hand, Hinata feeling he had the bandages on once again. She had not taken off the blindfold yet.

She was not allowed to take her blindfold off until she reached the river. She had to depend on following the sound of the water.

And so Hinata heard the clapping sound as Deidara made the hand seal to release the barrier.

"See you there."

Hinata sighed, knowing Deidara would be at the river by now as she focused all her senses toward the water. The sound, the smell, the taste on the air until she reached her destination.

Of course, it was not easy the first day. She had bumped into so many trees, she swore she would knock herself into a coma.

Hinata felt Deidara's presence once more and felt him behind her as he untied the bindings and spun her around to face him.

"You did well tonight," he whispered, smiling so sincerely Hinata had no choice but to smile back as she lowered her head bashfully. "See you tomorrow night."

He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "You still shy, yeah?"

Hinata nodded slightly and averted her eyes.

"Well you'll have to suck it up, Hime because what we've been doing is basic where we come from. You can't be a shy shinobi, ok?"

Hinata took in his words. Deidara was no longer the flirty blond with the failed pickup lines anymore. She sighed then, knowing that what he said was true. She could not be withdrawn if she wanted to make it in the world of ninja.

"Hai."

* * *

Itachi watched as Deidara walked towards him. He had been watching the two for the past few days and could definitely see what was going on.

"You are too soft on her, Deidara," said Itachi when Deidara was close enough to the tree that he was in.

Deidara looked up at the stone-faced murderer. Not that he wasn't one himself.

"I know yeah. But if I push any harder she'll break-"

"No. She'll bend," said Itachi, as Deidara jumped onto his branch. "She will get used to it; adjust. She has no choice."

The two leapt into the darkness just then and Deidara decided to break the silence.

"I don't see why I have to wear these bandages," he said, unwrapping the cloths from his hands.

Itachi looked his way, not missing a branch. "I can't have you tonguing the girl."

"Whatever."

* * *

It was beyond the time that anyone should be up, but there was Hinata waltzing through the tents to her own. She walked proudly, back straight. She would not betray her stride with a limp. She would not wince as the cold night air bit at her skin because of the shock she had to endure since she forgot a part of the seal.

But as soon as she crawled through the crevice of her tent, she crashed onto her camp bed and saw a piece of paper flutter in the corner of her vision. Rolling over, she took the paper, unfolding it to read the contents.

_Hinata,_

_Have a good night._

_Gaara._

Hinata smiled, her eyes twinkling in the light of the lantern. That smile was erased when a thought came to her mind. How did he get the note in her tent when Deidara always cast a jutsu to bar anyone going near?

She would have to ask him that in the future. Hinata stripped of her damp clothing and put on her night shirt. Pulling down the neck of the shirt, Hinata reached to feel the skin on her shoulder and winced. She would not heal it. It was her carelessness that got her the result of the singeing of her now blackened and bruised skin.

-----------------------

One more day to go and it would be all over.

This was the thought of all genin in the clearing as they listened to Iruka give the mission for the day. Sasuke was leaning on the tree as he listened.

"Today, all of you will learn the art of healing. Since most if not all females here know how to heal, this task might be painful," said Iruka, glaring at Kiba and Naruto who were playing rock-paper-scissors in secret. So they thought.

"You all have to cut each other and heal them back. Of course, it's up to you if the person heals or not. And don't play smart with me. The cuts will be fatal."

"What?!" yelled Kiba, who had just lost the little match he was having. "That's horse shit. You expect us to just let someone kill us?!"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "None of you will die. This exercise is to test your trust and chakra control, also to test your concentration in a deadly situation."

Most of the genin nodded or grunted their approval.

Sasuke sighed, looking away boredom written all over his face. Everything was about trust this, trust that. He knew from his past where the notion could get you. The person you trust the most could easily stab you in the back, knowing all of your secrets and fears would be easy to throw against you.

'_Great. I now have to endure someone killing me.'_

"Your positions will switch after the person has been healed and they in turn will cut," finished Iruka.

And so he called out partners.

"Neji, Kiba. Sasuke, Ino. Tenten, Chouji…"

The list went on.

Sasuke felt as though he wanted to jump off a cliff at that moment. He was paired with Ino of all people. Sure they had their boyfriends and were not as persistent as they were years before, but that did not mean they were not still willing to dump Naruto or Lee for him. At least he could nearly kill her and get satisfaction for her strangling him in the past.

--

They were all in the clearing now and Sasuke looked around at the different partners with kunai in hand, when he saw who Hinata was paired with. Gaara. For once, Sasuke just wanted to scream in frustration but his thoughts were cut short when he felt his forearm pricked and saw that Ino was hesitating.

"Well?" he said, waiting for her to just stab him and get it over with. "Cut me already."

"But _Sasuke-kun_," said Ino, trying to somehow seduce the boy in the situation they were in. "I don't want to hurt you." She inched closer.

Sasuke scratched his forehead tiredly. "Look, I don't have time for this, Ino," Sasuke said, as he grabbed her hand, causing her to blush at the contact and positioned her hand over his vein. "Don't make me say it twice."

* * *

Hinata looked at Gaara and sighed. "Is there anyway you can take down the defense?" she asked, softly.

Gaara gave her a look of pure disbelief. "Do you honest think I would tell you even if I knew how?" he asked shortly. "I've let you closer than anyone other than my siblings in the past few days. I can't let you any closer."

Hinata looked down ashamed. Not because of what Gaara had just told her, but because somewhere inside, she wanted to be closer to him.

"I want to break your shell," she said after the few moments of silence. "I'm not afraid of you."

There it was. The tiny hint of a smile that caused Hinata to grin from ear to ear just thinking about it.

"I never expected you to be." And he reached out his hand to her. "I can't be cut unless I am at total ease. Meaning, my sand feels no threat whatsoever."

Hinata nodded as she took his hand and moved to carve his skin hesitantly.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of sand encircling Hinata's wrist and bound it tightly. "W-what are you doing?" she stammered.

"I didn't do that. You have to be calm about it. So calm that the sand trusts you with my life because you really mean no harm."

Hinata now understood as the sand released her hand with the kunai. Not only did she have to give the sand her confidence; she also had to believe it would not hurt her.

She closed her eyes and focused, calming her mind.

She was ready.

Gripping the kunai in one hand, Hinata reached out for his own with her other hand and tore his flesh as she looked into his eyes, seeing him wince from the unfamiliar pain as blood trickled from the gash.

"You know," said Gaara softly gazing at nothing in particular. "You are the first person to ever believe in me so deeply that my sand would not stop you. Even I cannot cut myself."

Hinata was shocked that was able to do something that nobody else had dared do and it clearly showed on her face.

"There's no need to be surprised," said Gaara now looking at his hand. "Just heal me."

Hinata then focused her chakra into her hands, causing her hands glow. She used to such chakra control seeing as she used juuken and watched as the gash on Gaara's upper forearm closed, stopping the flow of blood and it was then that she realized he was not staring at his hand anymore, but at her.

She bit her lip shyly and blushed from the intense attention until she was finished and held out her own hand.

"My turn."

Gaara took her arm and held out his own kunai. "Ready?"

Hinata smiled. "Yep."

That did not mean she had not felt the stinging as the kunai pierced her skin as she shut her eyes to avoid seeing herself be cut willingly.

"Show what you just did," said Gaara quietly. "I've noticed it's like when you Hyuga use your juuken."

"It's pretty plain. All you do is focus chakra to your palms with the intention to close something."

Gaara nodded and concentrated on what he was doing as Hinata watched the blood drip from her arm.

With his hands now glowing with chakra, Gaara placed them over the fresh cut and Hinata felt the skin slowly pulling together. The sensation was not at all good what with feeling your flesh dragging itself together again. It was just as bad as ripping it away except for the warmth to calm the feeling as she watched Gaara healing her, his eyes glinting in the glow of his chakra. Maybe Kiba was right. Maybe she did like Gaara, just a smidgen.

"Arigatou," she said when he was done and they both cleaned their arms with a cloth.

Looking around the clearing, Hinata saw that almost everyone was finished.

Everyone except Sasuke, who was trying to heal a gushing Ino.

* * *

It was not his fault the girl was annoying him constantly to the point that he just stabbed her in the arm. He focused his chakra, trying with all his might not to just let the girl die from excessive blood loss because she was talking so damn much.

"Would you just shut the frig up?" hissed Sasuke, as he watched his chakra deplete from the fifth time. "You are making it hard to get this right."

Finally, he got the chakra to be stable enough to heal her. He got up and walked away leaning on a tree; he just had to get away from the girl. No suck luck though, because she ran up to him.

"Thanks Sasuke," said Ino, attempting to hug him.

"Move," he said and shoved her away. Really, did girls not realize he was not into clingy, loud, obnoxious and Kami-knows-what-else girls? Ino simply walked away with a 'Next time Sasuke.'

He looked in Hinata's direction, seeing her talking to Gaara quite comfortably and closed his eyes. Lately she was getting very close to him. Closer than he had ever seen anyone get to Gaara and it was bothering him. Maybe he should tell her something about it. Find a way to let her know that he still liked her although she probably did not feel the same way.

It was then that he heard the voice of Iruka calling everyone's attention his way.

* * *

I'm glad that none of you will die from loss of blood today," said Iruka smiling. That smile turned into a grin soon however. "Tomorrow you will not be so lucky. I want you all to take the rest of the day off to rest for tomorrow because it will be based on almost everything you've leaned in this past month."

There was an excited murmur throughout the genin just then.

"Good to see you are looking forward to it," Iruka said, scratching his nose. "That's all. You may go."

Hinata sighed in relief. She would have the rest of the day off until her training with…come to think of it, she had never gotten his name. Maybe she would try asking again tonight.

--

The rest of the day passed quickly without event and soon it was nearly time for Hinata to meet the stalker at the river. She was napping for the evening and had just gotten up and stretched, cracking a few joints as she sat up from her camp bed.

It was then that she noticed the note next to her pillow. Picking it up and opening it, her eyes widened as she unintentionally read the name of the sender first.

It was from Sasuke…

* * *

_**Well here you are a spanking new chappie for the reading audience lol. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry about the cliffy but I want to write my Hinata the Vamp chappie as well. **_

_**Another thing, I have an incredible idea for another fic but I'm not sure when I'll get started on it. I will probably start it when I'm sure readers enjoy my fics enough so that would be around 200 reviews I think. That should be enough evidence that persons are interested in the fic.**_

_**I don't think I have anything else to say so until next week…**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Please review, I love it when you do!**_

* * *


	11. The last task

_**

* * *

**_

Here is the 11_**th**__** chappie! I hope you like it.**_

_**I read over the previous chappie and I've seen a few mistakes. Please don't kill me for it. I've grown out my nails and they are quite long now, so it's kinda hard not to make a few errors since I don't want to clip them after struggling not to bite them for months now that they are half an inch in length or longer.**_

_**I know that that may not be a proper excuse but it's the truth. **_

_**Remember that I'm aiming for 200 reviews so that I can start my new fic so R&R!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: The last task**

_Hinata,_

_I've never done this before and I feel like an idiot but I guess that's the effect you've been having on me lately. You know that I have certain feelings for you and I know you've told me you don't feel the same, but I can't help it. I know that this may sound really out of character and may even sound cheesy but I can't stop thinking about you and everything about you draws my attention without me even knowing it. _

_You must think I'm a coward for not telling you this face to face, but I can't trust myself to speak my mind truthfully when I'm around you and I end up saying the wrong things because the words get in the way. This is just a reminder of how I feel and I wrote it to you so I won't scare you away. I hate to admit it, but I get so jealous when I see you with someone else and it hurts so much to even think it and here I am writing it. Goodnight, Hime._

_Sasuke_

Hinata folded the piece of paper carefully and untied her forehead protector from around her neck. She slid the paper between the metal and the cloth and tied it around her neck once more.

Hinata was now working on auto-pilot since she read the note. She never though that she would be so confused in all her time of being at this campsite and yet, here she was at a total lost for words since the note stole them all, not even leaving a thought for a couple of moments.

She smiled and that small curl of her lips turned into one of the broadest grins she ever possessed and she had no idea why since her mind was so blank.

Hinata slid into her camp bed, feeling flutters in the pit of her stomach as she tried to calm her nerves. She was not some silly fan girl and knew this would not change anything, but who would have thought that her shy almost invisible self would have attracted Sasuke to the point where he would write a letter to her because he was to nervous to tell her outright. 

Hinata felt as though she would melt at that moment as she lay still, trying to calm her racing heart beat when she heard a rustling sound. Turning her heard slightly, she saw a slither of sand coming through her tent opening and with it was a piece of paper.

She watched silently as the sand made its way in and out of her tent before she made any movement, but as soon as the grains were gone, leaving the paper behind, she took it up and unfolded it. Hinata had now seen how Gaara delivered his notes without effort or setting of any of the Genjutsu that the stalkers had performed. 

_Hinata,_

_Thank you for trusting me around you as much as you do and not being afraid me of me or my sand. I've let you become closer to me than anyone else and that's no where near normal in my book. I don't even take the time to think about anyone more than I should._

_I hope you sleep well._

_Gaara._

Hinata's eyes just about bulged out of her head as she was reading that said basically the same as the other note she had just read a little over a minute ago. She was now frozen beyond belief as she just lay there, not moving a muscle when she sighed, grin still in place then she put the piece of paper with Sasuke's.

She would surely sleep well tonight.

* * *

Sasuke woke up feeling refreshed. It was not often he felt this good. He told Hinata exactly what he wanted to without saying the wrong things. He got up at the usual early hour, went down to the river and ate, all the while at ease. He just wished the damn girl would see him differently.

He really did not expect this. 

Sasuke was cursing Gaara with all the words he could think of when he saw Hinata blushing at him from across the clearing. She had blushed at him too, but Sasuke wanted to be the only person to do that. So much for wishful thinking. Plus, he was better than this. He should not be feeling this way but he could not help it. 

He sighed inaudibly as he tried to concentrate on what Iruka was saying.

"Now that I have your attention," said Iruka, as Ino had just dragged Naruto into the clearing. "Today is the last day of the month which means that this is the last day you'll be here at the campsite. At the end of the end of the day, you can leave..."

He was interrupted by a series of cheers before he started again. "After today, you will be going on missions again and it should be easier now if you have to go with someone who is not on your team. As I said yesterday, today will be a combination of the some of the missions you had for the month so listen carefully."

All ears were alert.

"First of all, let me tell you that it will be an obstacle course of sorts as I think most of you have figured out by now so I will start with the rules which are," he paused. "Don't leave your teammates behind because without them, how can you be a team?"

He then continued.

"You will out by running three times around the outskirts of the village to warm up, next you will return here and look into your tents to see who has a blue flag and a message within it and you have to figure out what it means so that you can find the location of a puzzle that is somewhere in the forest where you will have to avoid any dangers the forest threatens you with, and where you will find your red flag hidden

"After solving the puzzle, it will have another message which you will have to give to the correct team who will have a message for you in turn that will lead you to the final task where you will collect the final white flag before completion. Got it?"

Sasuke understood well enough but that did not mean it was easy. Everyone nodded or gave other responses that they understood what Iruka had just said.

"Good. You will start NOW!"

* * *

At least it was only three laps around the village. Hinata and the others were now on the last leg and they would finally be done with running. They were grouped together and Hinata had a hard time thinking straight with the Uchiha running next to her. Shoving the thought out of her head, Hinata kept running until the end while taking secret glances at Sasuke every time he was not doing the same.

After sprinting towards the campsite, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Hinata parted ways to go to their own tents.

Hinata wrecked her tent to see if it hid the message or the flag. She checked her bed, her pillow and everywhere else she could think of but found nothing.

Coming out of her tent, she saw other teams heading off towards the forest while some had completely demolished their tents leaving them flat.

She saw Sasuke and Shikamaru coming her way; the latter with a blue flag in his hand just before he stashed it away in his pocket. 

"Does your tent have any clue?" asked Shikamaru when he and Sasuke came within range. "Sasuke doesn't have it in his tent."

Just as Hinata was about to say 'no' her eyes caught sight of a piece of paper wrapped neatly around one of the stakes of her tent. "Yes, indeed," she said a wide smile on as she quickly stooped and unraveled the paper to hold it up. 

Standing up, she looked at the paper, her eyes widened.

"What is it?" asked Shikamaru, coming at her side to see what the paper had written on it.

**1 TIGER**

**7 POTATOES**

**4 KUNAI**

**9 CUPS OF RAMEN**

**8 SHURIKEN**

**6 QUESTIONS**

**6 WEAPONS**

**4 CLUES ARE:**

**It's hidden among you**

**You are carrying it with you**

**This has nothing to do with logic**

**When you figure this out you are one step closer.**

"Man, this is troublesome," said Shikamaru rolling his eyes. Hinata was not very interested in that at the moment, she was more concerned with the chin that was on her shoulder.

"Why don't we solve it from the end first?" asked Sasuke, moving away from Hinata. "Sometimes it's better that way.

Hinata looked around the campsite and saw most of the teams were still there; some were still there trying to figure out the message.

"You're right," said Hinata as she looked at the message again. "Shikamaru, do you any idea what this would mean?"

"Well, since you said to find it out by solving the end first I've got an idea what they want us to do. The message is somewhere among us on our person," said Shikamaru thoughtfully. "But we all know that."

"Right," said Hinata, "But where would it be?" she started to look around herself without realizing it fully and the other two followed suit by emptying their pockets and weapon pouches. 

"Hey," said Sasuke suddenly, and Hinata and Shikamaru looked around to see him looking at the flag in Shikamaru's hand that he had just taken out of his back pocket. "I just saw something flash on that."

Shikamaru examined the flag. "Oh," he said and sure enough there was a message written in tiny kanji in one corner of the flag.

"Opposite?" said Shikamaru more to himself that to the others but they heard. Turning the flag he saw another message. "Go to the west until you find a tree in a clearing," he read.

"We'll figure that out later," said Hinata. "We got the last part, let's find out the rest."

The three sat on the ground as the other teams had done and placed the piece of paper out for all of them to see it clearly.

Hinata stared at the paper, eyes slanted in concentration. All she was seeing was letters and numbers that made absolutely no sense whatsoever. She sighed; they were there for five minutes already.

"Maybe it's a list of some kind," said Hinata, breaking the silence between them because what was going on around them was far from it. Sakura and Kiba were about to start a riot while Lee was trying to calm them down. 

She had no idea where Gaara and his siblings were and Neji and his team were just as quiet as her team was while Shino was solving the clue on his own while his bugs had Naruto and Ino paralyzed because they must have been too noisy. He had done it to Kiba on more than one occasion, Hinata remembered. 

"It can't be a list," said Sasuke carefully, not wanting to contradict her. "That would be too easy, right?"

"Yeah," said Shikamaru softly. He took up a twig and ran it along the paper in thought. "One Tiger, seven potat… hey I think I might know this."

Hinata looked up alertly. Thank Kami. She thought she was going mad. "What is it?"

"Look at this," said Shikamaru, pointing with the twig at the paper to hold it down as a gust of wind blew and Hinata swept her hair back and listened to Shikamaru's theory.

* * *

"You ok, Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Sasuke tore his eyes away from Hinata who had just caught his attention with the simple action. "Say what's on your mind."

Shikamaru cleared his throat and took a quick glance at Hinata who had not noticed.

"It's just a little trick," said Shikamaru, smirking. "I can't believe I didn't realize earlier, it took us a whole seven minutes.

"The message is team nine. How do I know this? Look at the numbers and then at the words and you will see that the numbers match with the letters in the words and at the end it makes sense. One tiger is simply taking the first letter, seven potatoes means taking the seventh letter and so it continues, get me?"

Looking at it from Shikamaru's perspective, Sasuke saw exactly what he was talking about and looking over to Hinata, he saw that it had dawned on her as well.

She stood up quickly. "Well now that we know most of the message, let's move west," said Hinata. "We now know we are supposed to give team nine whatever we find there."

And with that they ran towards the forest.

* * *

Hinata ran through the trees wondering if her stalkers were watching. She smiled, knowing they were probably lurking right within her team's line of vision although she would not see them unless the wanted themselves to be seen which had never happened.

She knew for a fact the two of them were helping her along the way discreetly though because they had not met up with any dangers except for the giant sized beetle that they were able to kill off, but not without Hinata and Sasuke getting a few scrapes that were healed without problems.

There it was on the ground. A few pieces of tile of some kind in the small clearing. The three stopped abruptly and looked at each other. Hinata stepped forward. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's fix this," she said smiling. They were one step closer to finishing.

"It's a map," said Hinata after another set of minutes had passed. 

"And it has another message on it," said Sasuke as he noticed the tiny writing in the corner of the now completed tile.

Shikamaru had gone to look around the area for the second flag.

"Go to the edge of the forest in the same direction you came in," said Hinata quietly just as Shikamaru appeared from through the trees. "Finding that flag was awfully easy," he said. "It was just lying there."

* * *

Sasuke saw Hinata smile and avert her eyes but took no further notice, putting it to the back of his mind.

"We have to go now," said Sasuke, standing up as Hinata drew a copy of the map on a piece of paper she pulled from her forehead protector. She then stood up and kicked at the tile, confusing the map again.

"Follow me," said Hinata and ran off towards the edge of the forest where they knew Neji and his team would be.

Hinata could not let her team mates see the paper she had written on for it was one of the notes the Gaara or Sasuke had given her the night before and it could either embarrass or anger Sasuke if he knew. 

Hinata ran though the trees until the forest thinned revealing the end of the mass of trees and team nine.

"Hi," said Hinata to the other team and they exchanged greetings before settling down to business; Chouji snacking on his chips.

"I have your message here," said Hinata, but then she remembered the words at the back of the piece of paper. "Ano…I have something else written on the back…a recipe."

Hinata looked at Neji, twitching her eye. He knew what this meant. He would not look at what was at the back.

"Ok," he said and Hinata gave him the paper as he gave her the piece he had. They both looked at the maps.

Hinata remembered the kanji on the flag just then. "Shikamaru, come and tell me what you think. He had been talking to Chouji.

"Opposites, right?" said Tenten looking over their shoulders. "We only have to go the opposite way of the map's directions."

Hinata looked around and saw Sasuke give a nod of approval. "I agree," he said. "Ours leads to cross the river so the opposite way is to go up the side of the cliff."

"Yes," said Shikamaru. "This means you have to cross the river. It's settled."

"Hai," said Chouji, putting in his agreement. 

And the two teams parted, going towards their own finish line.

Hinata sighed. There was no way she would ever get used to climbing up the cliff. It was not well past lunch time and Hinata heard her stomach give a growl of protest to its empty state.

Up and up they went until there was only a little more to go until they got to the top when Hinata had an idea. "Hey she said breathlessly. "Why don't we just walk up the side of the cliff?"

"We can't," said Sasuke, who was about a foot hole behind. "We have to do it properly."

"Hai, hai," said Hinata glumly. 

"Let's hurry though," said Shikamaru. "We don't want to be last."

* * *

Sasuke upped his pace and so did the others and finally, they reached the cliff's edge and Shikamaru got up first, pulling him up and he helped Hinata up as well. 

When they got to the slight slope of the cliff, there was the white flag stuck in the ground and he walked towards it.

"Wait," said Shikamaru, grabbing his shoulder.

"Yeah," chimed in Hinata. "Remember what happened to Shikamaru the first time with this flag business?"

"Hn," he commented and threw a kunai in the range of the flag. Nothing happened. "It's safe."

Sasuke went and picked up the flag and there was a _poof._

"Yo," said Kakashi, who had just appeared.

They had finished the mission.

* * *

_**And so this is the end of another chapter. I would have written more but it's late. I will have **_**Hinata the Vamp** _**updated tomorrow or Sunday so look for that and remember that I need 200 reviews and I will definitely start a new fic that I already have planned full blast without any blocks in sight.**_

_**I was listening to all the songs from the Ultimate fanflashes while I was writing this chapter. I've got to watch those over tomorrow lol. Also, don't forget to vote for your favorite Hina couple on my Hp and you can check out my pics that I've drawn on the links I have there as well.**_

_**Well I must go now so until next week…**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Please review, I love it when you do!**_

* * *


	12. Sempai

**_Here we go, swinging into chapter 12! I'm finding it really hard to write right now because I have a cold and whenever I catch a cold, it's never good. I don't even know how I caught it in the first place when I'm at home 24/7 except for Sundays when I visit my cousins. sigh I'll just have to suck it up and write lol. sneezes and coughs_**

**_Excuse any errors._**

**_R&R!! _**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Sempai **

All the genin were now in the clearing after the final challenge with various senseis from throughout the month. Hinata was nervous, not sure what would happen but it looked like everyone had finished on time and passed well enough although some were sporting minor cuts and bruises.

"Today marks the last day of completion," said Iruka; because he was their first teacher he got the privilege to make the speech. "You all did a great job this past month although you were placed with members other than who you were accustomed to."

He paused to look at them all individually.

"We even added Team Gai and the Sand siblings and you all worked well together which showed your adaptability and so I have a little surprise for you."

The entire clearing was silent for once with anticipation of what Iruka was about to say. Hinata was also wondering what the man was talking about.

"You have a choice," he said. "You can either go back to being in the team you were in before or you can remain how you are now."

If it was quiet before, Hinata had no idea what to call it now. Everyone was thinking about it and so was she. Would she stay with her new friends, or go back to the teammates she had strived though the years with?

Even though she was happy right now, all her favorite memories were with her former team. They were not perfect and neither was she, but they went through so much together that she could never just switch to another team.

And apparently everyone else had the same view because at the end of the meeting, everyone got what they want.

* * *

Everyone except Sasuke was happy with the outcome of the meeting. He wanted to stay in the team he was in. His recent teammates did not get on his nerves. Hinata and Shikamaru were smart and _quiet._ Something Sakura and Naruto could never accomplish.

He sighed as he walked to his tent to gather his things so he could go home and sulk in peace. The only thing worth celebrating was that Gaara was going back to Suna. Not that Sasuke did not like a challenge, but he really was not up for fighting over a girl like some fanboy.

Sasuke packed all his things and made his way towards the village.

"Sasuke!"

He had to say that was the loudest he had ever heard the girl voice herself. He turned around to see Hinata running in his direction, barely making it because of the large pack on her back. He stopped his walking completely and waited until she caught up.

"Hi."

"Hn."

He watched the girl fidget with the pack's straps. "Do you mind if I walk with you? Our houses are in the same direction."

"I don't mind," said Sasuke and started to walk again.

Usually Sasuke liked when it was quiet, but he really wanted to say something. Anything.

"So…how are you?"

Hinata looked across at him with a blank expression on her face. He was actually taken aback by it. "Huh?"

"Ano…never mind. Let me carry your bag and you carry mine," Sasuke stammered. Wow where did that come from.

Apparently, Hinata was thinking the same thing because the look on her face had not changed as they walked on. Sasuke swung the pack from his shoulders and held it in one hand and stopped, and so did Hinata. "Here, mine's lighter," he said.

Hinata gave him her bag with gratitude and waited for him to start walking again before she stalked after him.

They were once again in silence. He never thought he would be the person to start a conversation, but he had to give it a shot.

"What do you think about going back to your old team?" asked Sasuke.

Hinata was quiet for awhile, and then she answered. "I like being on the same team as you and Shikamaru, but Shino is like another brother to me like Neji and Kiba…well." She faltered.

He tried to clear the uncomfortable pause.

"I tolerate my former team, but between you and me, I'm probably the only person who didn't want to switch again. I liked being on a team with you…and Shikamaru," said Sasuke softly.

"I liked being on the same team as you guys too," said Hinata with a smile. "At least we can go on missions together in the future."

They came to a fork and stopped. "Well this is where we part ways," said Hinata, taking the bag from her shoulders and Sasuke did the same as they exchanged their packs. And they walked opposite directions.

"Sasuke."

He turned around. He watched as Hinata walked closer.

"Did you mean it?" she asked. He knew what she was talking about.

"Very much so, Hinata," said Sasuke looking away; he heard Hinata laugh a bit. "What?"

"And I thought I was shy," said Hinata and with that, she walked away with a smile, leaving Sasuke staring after her.

* * *

Hinata had finally made it home and was walking through the gates, smiling at the guards, when she heard her name. She sighed loudly, not believing her luck.

"Nani?" she asked.

"Is that the way to talk to your father?"

Hinata turned around to see her father; Hanabi at his side.

"I can't help it. You two annoy me," said Hinata, clearly irritated.

"After I cared for you since you were a baby, you say I annoy you?" he asked.

"Don't bring that nonsense to me," said Hinata. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just saw you so I said hello. I was going to train Hanabi when I saw you," said Hiashi.

Hinata started to walk away. "Have fun," she said and went to her room.

When she opened the door, Hinata remembered she still needed to buy the seal for her door and decided she would buy it the following day.

Her bedroom was tidy and the bed was made and Hinata dropped her pack from her shoulders and ran to the bed, burying herself in the sheets, falling victim to sleep almost immediately.

Hinata woke up some hours later when she heard a shuffle outside her door on the small balcony there and looking around, she saw a shadow. She took out a kunai and got off the bed, walking cautiously towards the silhouette.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked as she walked closer, trying to make out who the person was.

She slid open the door quickly and effortlessly to come face to face with Gaara.

"Hello."

"H-hi," said Hinata putting her kunai away. "What brings you here? How did you get pass the guards- and my father?"

Once again Hinata saw the hint of a smile that seemed to be reserved only for her.

"I came to tell you goodbye since I'm leaving in a few minutes. Being able to see everything makes you miss a lot," said Gaara and Hinata smiled, knowing that what he said was very true.

"I agree."

They were quiet for awhile until Gaara spoke.

"Did you get my note?" he asked.

Hinata then realized she had not gotten any notes from her stalkers in the past few days but shook it from her mind. "Yes I did."

"I just want you to know that I meant what I said about you getting a lot closer to me than I've registered," said Gaara, the slip of the moon making his eyes sparkle. "You even managed to hurt me when I can't do it myself."

Hinata listened closely anticipating what he had to say. Her heart was beating at a rapid rate.

"I never take time to think about anyone, but I find myself thinking about you all the time and I believe I will continue to do so even though I won't be here for sometime."

Hinata's heart was beating even more now as Gaara took a step forward so that he was standing a mere few inches at most away from her. He reached out, touching her cheek.

"Thank you, Hinata," he said softly. "For making me feel something I have yet to understand. It is a warm feeling and I'm glad here no longer hurts."

He clutched at his chest and in one smooth movement, cupped her face and leaned in. "Thank you," he whispered, sending chills down Hinata's spine. He leaned in even more, their lips barely brushing.

"Onee-chan!"

Hinata gasped, pulling away and Gaara did the same at hearing Hanabi's voice on the other side of her bedroom door. At least the smaller girl had the courtesy not to barge into her room. She looked back at Gaara then back towards her bedroom.

"I-I'll be right back," Hinata stuttered and made to run into the room when she felt the gritty coolness of sand encircle her wrist.

"I can't stay," said Gaara. "I have to go. I spent more time here than I thought I would and Temari and Kankurou are waiting for me."

"Oh," said Hinata softly. She was really looking forward to having Gaara around a little longer. "When will you come back?"

"I'm not sure, but I really have to go. Bye Hinata."

Before Hinata knew what was happening, Gaara's sand pulled her forward into a hug and then he was gone in a wisp of sand, leaving a small piece of paper behind for Hinata to catch as it floated downwards.

Tucking the paper in her pocket, Hinata crept inside her room and slid the door shut before going to answer her door.

She saw a huge grin on Hanabi's face.

"Wow, Konoha's really going to the dogs," said Hanabi, touching her forehead in feigned shame. "Even our little Hinata's slutting about. One on the balcony and one's at the gate."

It took a while for Hinata to register what Hanabi had said. "You've been spying on me? So why did you bother calling for me?"

"I called first but when I didn't get a reply I looked to see why and then I saw you and that guy from the Sand all over each other," said Hanabi with a smirk.

"Wait, what do you mean 'one's at the gate? Who is it?" asked Hinata, making her way to the door to find out.

"The Uchiha."

* * *

Sasuke had been waiting at the gate of the Hyuga mansion when he saw sand moving towards the main gate of Konoha and knew that Gaara must have just come from Hinata's room without alerting any of the guards.

He wondered how Gaara could always get one up on him without making any effort and he had to fight tooth and nail just to get Hinata to talk to him in the first place.

Cursing to himself, he then heard soft footsteps and talking.

"Go away, Hanabi."

"No, I want to know what you two will talk about."

"I don't think so Hanabi. Please leave me alone."

The two appeared from behind the guards at the gate. A ruffled Hinata her little sister.

"Hi, Sasuke-san," said Hanabi before Hinata even got the chance to part her lips for a greeting.

"Hn."

"So what brings you here, Sasuke-san?" asked Hanabi brightly, completely ignoring the fact that Hinata was glaring holes into the back of her head.

Sasuke was of the same opinion, wishing the little girl would just go away. Strong or not, she was a pest and he had not even said a word yet. Hinata beat him to it however.

"Hanabi, can you please find somewhere else to go? I'm sure Sasuke has no interest in talking to you I'm sure. He came to talk to me so go. Away."

Sasuke was shocked to see Hinata talk in such a way to anyone.

He watched as Hanabi pouted and walked away, saying she had better things to do anyway- or so she said. As soon as she did, Hinata returned to being shy.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

To tell the truth, Sasuke had no idea what brought him over; he had to find a reason and fast.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" he said quickly, before he even had the time to process what he said. "Well that's if you want to."

"No I'll go," said Hinata, smiling as she fidgeted with something in her pocket. "When?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll let you know," said Sasuke.

Hinata smiled even more. "Anything else?" she asked.

Sasuke thought for awhile, but found nothing to say. "No, there's nothing else. I'll be seeing you." And with that he turned around and waved goodbye, but wheeled around again and grasped Hinata's arm.

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke did not even know, but he had to do something.

He pulled her closer, there lips barely touching. "A goodbye kiss perhaps?"

But before Hinata could respond, a voice interrupted them.

"None of that."

Sasuke released Hinata and glared at the young Hyuga.

"Kami Hanabi. Can't you mind your own business for once?" said Hinata taking a step back. Sasuke realized she had not made a move to stop him and he wondered if she really would have kissed him back with all jokes aside.

"I'll be going," said Sasuke, and he left Hinata chasing her younger sister into the house.

He swore she was a different person when she was here.

* * *

Hinata walked back to her room after she had chased her sister into their father's office, and now she was hoping not to bump to anyone.

No such luck though, because as usual, there was always someone around the house. Fortunately for her, it was not Hiashi, but Neji. It was then that she remembered the note she had given him.

"Hi, Neji-niisan, I hope you didn't look at the back of the paper I put the map on," said Hinata biting her lip. She had not even remembered to look at the other one in her forehead protector to find out which one he had. Not that it mattered now.

Neji dug into his pocket and took out the paper, giving it to Hinata. "Here. You're lucky, Tenten nearly got hold of that earlier."

Hinata put that into her pocket with the other one as well and they walked towards their bedrooms. Hinata was now at her door, Neji at his own. "Goodnight, Neji-niisan."

"Goodnight, Hinata," said Neji and they opened their doors to go inside.

"Oh and Hinata," called Neji, causing Hinata to look through the door again. "He really must like you if he had to write it down because he's too nervous to tell you." And he closed the door, leaving Hinata gaping like a fish in her doorway.

"Do you think I should train her tonight?" asked Deidara. They were in the Hyuga training grounds.

* * *

Itachi thought for awhile. "Do as you will," he said. He really could not be really bothered because the time would soon come for them to kidnap her. Very soon indeed. And when that came, he would no longer be partnered with the blond next to him. He now understood why Sasuke treated Naruto the way he did. Blonds somehow had lots of energy. It was not that Kisame was any different, but at least he did not pester him.

"I'll train her tomorrow then," said Deidara.

"Hn."

"By the way, why don't you want us to write to Hime anymore?" asked the younger man.

"I don't want her attached to us, it can become a problem in the future," Itachi said simply. Indeed it would cause complications to the situation, he couldn't have that; he was almost like Deidara when it came to caring about the girl and would not allow himself any further.

"Can I just send her a note saying I'll train her tomorrow night?" asked Deidara, hopping down from the tree they were in towards the girl's bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Itachi, the tone advising him not to take another step. Apparently Deidara was not aware of it because he continued to walk. "I'm going to tell her instead of writing to her. You can stay here if you want."

* * *

Hinata had finished her bath and was now brushing her hair when once again, se saw a shadow on her balcony. She was really worried about the security of her home, seeing as just about anyone could easily snatch her away without anyone knowing.

Hinata gripped the brush tightly.

"You're going to hit me with the brush, yeah?"

Hinata instantly knew the voice and relaxed, getting up to open her door and saw Deidara there sitting on the rail, smiling at her. "What are you doing here?" asked Hinata, pulling at the nightshirt that she had on. She figured it was way too short to be seen in and hid behind the door.

"We're not doing training tonight, we'll do that tomorrow, yeah?" he said, pulling at the bandage on his hands. "Oh, and your guards need to look less and they'll find more. I walked onto the compound. That's not normal when you have an heiress."

That was the second person to tell her so for the night.

Deidara hopped down from sitting on the rail and walked towards her.

"I hope you sleep well, Hime," he said and reached out, touching her cheeks with the back of his fingers which were smooth considering the profession he chose.

"Thank you…" she still did not know his name. "Can you please tell me your name? Or at least something," she pleaded.

Deidara smiled broadly. "I'll tell you my name really soon, yeah?" he said and Hinata sighed. "Ok how about you just call me and my partner 'Sempai?"

Hinata was at least put out, but accepted with a nod. "Ok, sempai."

Deidara bit his lip, trying to catch the feel of the name before he smiled once more. "That will do for now," he said and Hinata smiled as well. "When will I see my other sempai?"

"I'm not sure," said Deidara thoughtfully pulling at his bandages again. "Man, these things itch and are suffocating my precious hands."

He probably did not know he said it out loud until Hinata laughed. It was way too funny for her to handle.

"What? You think it's funny?" asked Deidara laughing along with her. "How would you like it if I tied something around your mouth?"

"So I was right from the beginning?" asked Hinata. "They are hands."

Deidara was about to say something but stopped and went over to the rail, looking down. Hinata heard a murmur from down below. Deidara turned to her.

"I'm going now," said Deidara. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Hinata nodded and watched as Deidara jumped from her balcony and landed perfectly next to another. The other sempai she was so curious about.

Hinata took out the two pieces of folded paper and put the one she knew was from him before, in her forehead protector that she had not taken off yet. She then opened the other paper.

_Hinata,_

_I apologize for leaving so soon, but I have to get back to go back to train to become the next Kazekage because my father is busy right now and needs me. i cannot say when next i will be in Konoha, but it may be soon. I wish you a good night._

_Gaara_

Hinata looked up from the note as she stared out to her sempais. She watched them stroll away talking among themselves and wondered what they were talking about as she went inside, sliding the door shut and disappeared behind the curtains.

* * *

"I would have liked to sleep in a nice warm bedroom," said Deidara as he walked away. "Especially with Hime in it next to me."

"You will not say that again."

* * *

**_And so ends the chapter. I know it maybe a bit bland but that's how I'm feeling right now so I hope it wasn't so bad. Don't forget I need those 200 reviews and read _****Hinata the Vamp****_ if you have not done so yet._**

**_Until next week…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	13. Battle Between Sisters

**_HI!! Here is the 13th chappie! I have two ideas for fics so now here's how it goes. _**

**_I get 200 reviews for this fic to get the first new fic and 200 reviews for _****Hinata the Vamp****_ to start the other. _**

**_The first fic for _****Princess ****Hina's****_ reviews will be based almost directly off a book I recently read and thought it would do well as a fic. _**

**_The other fic, will be completely my own and I am sure no one has ever thought of this one, I promise you. I've searched for anything similar and I didn't find anything remotely close to my idea, so look for that when I get 200 reviews for Hinata the Vamp._**

**_On to the story, excuse any errors. Oh and thanks to those who wished me better. The cold's practically gone now!_**

**_R&R!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 13: Battle Between Sisters**

"So our partners came back, yeah?" asked Deidara as he helped pack his things that were in the tent. They were preparing to leave.

"Yes," said Itachi. "We have to leave soon."

"It will be a shame to take her away from her friends and family," Deidara said with a sigh.

"Are you serious? It's our job." Itachi was of the same view. For once, he did not want to someone's life- if you did not count Sasuke, because he did that for the boy's own good.

"I wonder what Kisame and Sasori found out and brought from their trip," Deidara though out loud.

"Let's just pack up," Itachi murmured. "We have to leave tonight.

* * *

Hinata woke up early feeling out of whack. Something was not right, she could feel it. She shook it off though, when she heard a knock at her door.

Getting up, she went to the door to open it, revealing her father.

_'So that what is was.' _thought Hinata.

"Nani?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I heard about you," said Hiashi with a stern look. "Hanabi told me all about it. How dare you throw yourself around Konoha, disgracing the Hyuga name!"

Hinata flinched, but was quick to retaliate. "How dare me? I didn't do anything! Your other child is a little snitch."

"And it's a good thing she is too! I will not just stand by as my daughter whores around the village. Hanabi told me it doesn't even end here in Konoha, that you've been with Sabaku no Gaara as well; had him on you balcony doing who-knows-what while the Uchiha was at _my _gate waiting for his turn! _I will not have it_!"

Hinata could not believe it. Her little sister was such a pain. Sucking up to their father so she would be in his good books, trying to get her title as heir.

"Do you really believe I would do something like that?" asked Hinata appalled that her father would think to chew the lies her sister fed him. "I thought you knew me better than that."

Hiashi turned his face as though disgusted with her. "I don't want to see you in my sight for the rest of the day; you dishonor me and the Hyuga."

He stalked off, leaving Hinata wondering what on earth was going on. She just hoped her day would not go downhill from that event as she went to have a bath.

Before she could shut the door, Hanabi was there in the doorway. Hinata did not need this right now, her day had already started off badly.

"Nani, Hanabi? Haven't done me enough damage?" asked Hinata, sighing.

Hanabi smiled sweetly. "Me? What did I do?"

Hinata did not even want to hear what else Hanabi had to say. She wasn't one to lose her temper, but if Hanabi said even one thing wrong to her for the rest of day, she was sure both of them would regret it.

"Please, Hanabi. I'm not in the mood for you right now," said Hinata turning away.

"I'm just here to tell you one of your boyfriends is here," said Hanabi, still leaning in the doorway.

"You see," said Hinata. "That kind of talk is what made your father think I'm sort of prostitute or something."

She made to shut the door. "Don't talk to whoever it is; I'm sure you have your own little friends to talk to. I'm going to have a shower."

Hanabi put her hand between the door. "You're going to wash off the others' scents off yourself? Good choice."

Hinata could not believe it. She slammed in the door, barely giving Hanabi enough time to remove her fingers from being flattened and threw herself in the bathroom to have a quick shower.

She had to wonder if she was ever like that when she was younger as she walked towards the main gate to see who was there. When she got there she saw Kiba and Akamaru. The large dog ran up to her, trying to lick her face..

"Hi, Kiba," she said. "How are you?"

"I just came to say hello. Maybe you'd like to walk around the village for awhile?" Kiba said.

"I'd love to go with you," said Hinata. She really needed to get away from the compound.

"You know," said Kiba as they went towards the village. "I nearly had Akamaru bite your little sister. Since when was she like that?"

"I have no idea," said Hinata. "I just hope whatever phase it is, goes away soon."

"She was asking me ridiculous questions like 'if I mind sharing you' and nonsense."

Hinata sighed. "Just forget about it, Kiba."

--

They walked around for quite a long time, buying breakfast and even bought new kunai, while Akamaru waited outside. As they walked, they talked about any and everything and Hinata remembered why she had liked him in the first place. It was the easy going attitude.

The two were now riding on Akamaru's back when they passed a little stall and Kiba stopped his canine companion and jumped off while Hinata wondered what was wrong with the boy.

She watched as he ran to the stall she did not recognize and he talked with the man there.

Hinata was just looking around when she saw Sasuke go around the corner. Immediately, her stomach did somersaults. _'Where did that come from?'_

Before Hinata could organize herself, Kiba was back on Akamaru. He looked at her strangely. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

Kiba grinned at her. "Oh I see why you're blushing," he said and looked behind her. "Hey, Sasuke."

Hinata's eyes widened. She had no idea why she felt so nervous but she turned around anyway to face the Uchiha.

"Hn. You guys having fun?" asked Sasuke. Just then, Naruto ran to catch up with them.

"Sasuke, if you're leaving you gotta tell me, man," Naruto whined. Hinata guessed Ino was with Sakura somewhere because she did not see Neji for the morning, which could only mean he was training with Lee and Tenten.

"Whatever, you were taking too long," said Sasuke.

"Hey Hinata, Kiba. Do you want to have lunch with us?" asked Naruto happily.

"Let's go to the new stall," said Kiba.

"That sounds great," replied Naruto. "Let's go to the ramen stand instead!"

* * *

Soon the four were eating their ramen. Well, Naruto was practically inhaling his sixth bowl now and that was saying something because Sasuke and the others were only half way though their bowls.

"So," said Sasuke. He was sitting between Naruto and Hinata, who sitting next Kiba. "Where else are you two headed for the rest of the day?" he asked Hinata.

"Actually," said Kiba, cutting off any response Hinata might have had. "I have to go home now. Hana wants me to help her with some nonsense so I'll leave Hinata with you guys."

"Ok, Kiba," said Hinata.

Somehow, she seemed nervous, Sasuke noticed.

Kiba paid for his bowl and climbed onto Akamaru outside, waving goodbye.

"Oh no!" yelled Naruto suddenly. "I have to meet Ino!" Without even saying parting greetings, Naruto bolted from the ramen stand, leaving Sasuke and Hinata alone.

With nothing to do, Sasuke decided take her out. He grasped Hinata's hand, pulling her up.

"What are you doing?" asked Hinata.

"Taking you around the village," replied Sasuke. "Let's go."

* * *

Hinata had to admit she was being silly at first what with being nervous. She was having lots of fun walking around with Sasuke. He liked looking at weapons and eating ice-cream. They even ran from some of the girls in the village and were now sitting on one of the branches on the Hyuga compound as Hinata braided her hair so it would not blow in her face.

"Ne, Sasuke?" said Hinata as she swung her feet and reached into her pocket for a string to tie the end of her hair with.

"Hn?"

"Thanks for all the fun we had," Hinata said looking his way.

"I should be thanking you, Hina-hime," said Sasuke.

"Oh?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah. At first it seemed you couldn't stand the sight of me," said Sasuke, facing her as well. "I'm glad I don't seem like the jerk I was before."

"Hai, you're not so bad," said Hinata smiling.

He really was not so bad now to Hinata. Sure, he was a little conceited at first, but he was a fairly nice person under the cold glare and the wicked smirks.

The sun started to set and that was when Hinata realized how late was getting. Her father would probably come up with a million reasons why she was out so late and she couldn't have that. She stood up.

"What's wrong?"' asked Sasuke, his stare fixated on the setting sun.

"I have to go before my father finds another reason to shout at me for the day," said Hinata truthfully.

Sasuke did not look to happy about it but quickly change his facial appearance into a pleasant one. "At least finish watch the sunset with me," he said, holding out his hand and looking up at her. "It will only take a minute or so."

Hinata took his hand and sat down, this time closer to Sasuke as she felt her cheeks flare with heat and her insides writhe. Sasuke wrapped his other around her and they watched the sun as it disappeared behind the mountains so far away.

There it was, the flash of light that entranced Hinata every time she saw it and smiled. She looked at Sasuke and saw his eyes were closed and closed her own, making a wish as well.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata walked to the front gate holding hands, talking about the day they had and planning to go out again soon. He was proud of himself for not chasing her away today and she even accepted spending a whole day with him.

They came to the gate and Hinata turned to him.

"Thanks for bringing my home, Sasuke," said Hinata, smiling that cute way that caught Sasuke off guard.

"It was nothing," said Sasuke. In truth, Sasuke wished the gate was not so near so he could hold her hand some more. In fact, he was still holding it.

Hinata seemed to realize the same time he did and she looked down at their joined fingers in interest.

"I've got to go now," she said sadly. Maybe she was finally starting to feel something for him. He leaned in, hoping she would willingly kiss him back for once and was elated when he saw her eyes flutter shut as she leaned in as well.

"Hinata!"

He felt her squeeze his hand unconsciously and back away from his face as he father made his stern glare seen as he passed the guards at the gate.

"In the house. Now."

"But, Otou-san, I-"

"Now!" Hiashi turned his gaze to Sasuke. "You. Leave."

Well that was uncalled for in Sasuke's opinion, but who was he to question the man? He pried his hand away from Hinata's and whispered a goodbye, but it seemed Hinata never heard it.

Sasuke knew he must have looked like a coward for not at least trying to defend Hinata, but it was a family matter and he could not get into father- daughter arguments. It would only make matters worse. He sighed as he walked away as Hinata ran into the house without another word.

He just hoped she would be ok.

* * *

Hinata had been embarrassed by her father before, but she was beyond humiliated at the way he acted in front of Sasuke. What would he think now?

That's right. He would know she was a sheltered little girl with no freedom and no say when it came to her father.

Hinata really could not let her guard down around her father. He was like a bomb, ticking away until Hanabi fed him some lie for him to blow up in her face.

She stormed up the stairs, just wanting to get away from the raging steps advancing on her as she passed a smirking Hanabi and a surprised Neji. Hinata almost laughed at the look on his face. Maybe she should have let him see this part of her at their first chuunin exams.

She was on the last step when a hand gripped her shoulder, making her wince as it spun around to see the owner. Her father.

"Nani?!" she asked.

"Don't 'nani' me," said Hiashi. "You know exactly what. Hanabi told me you left this morning with the Inuzuka. I look out the office window now to see you with the Uchiha? Hinata, this is really getting out of my hands and I won't let it. Explain to me. Now."

There was the name she was looking for. Hanabi. The girl was becoming very troublesome for Hinata.

The little devil appeared as she walked past the two on the stairs and to hinata's dismay, Hanabi went straight into her room. Not only would she have to deal with her father, but she would now have to drive Hanabi out of her room when she was done. And here she thought her day was finally going well, to come home to this.

"There's nothing to explain," said Hinata. She could feel her hands shaking as her anger rose. "You always think I'm wrong! I never get a chance to defend myself, while your other child is always the one that gets your trust!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! You better not have this same attitude when I come back up here tonight or you will not like the outcome." Said Hiashi and he went down the stairs. "I have a meeting so I will talk to you later."

Hinata held on to the rail of the stairs for support as her knees nearly gave out. She took deep breaths as she walked to her room to throw out her sister. When she opened the door, there was Hanabi lying on her bed…

"With shoes on?!"

Hanabi looked at her indifferently as she sat up. "It's not like you need this bed. You had first shift with Kiba-kun this morning and second shift this afternoon with Sasuke-san. Aren't you worn out yet?" asked Hanabi with a smirk.

Hinata did not know why Hanabi was acting this way. If she was annoying before, she was unbelievably unbearable now. Hinata had enough.

She stalked over to Hanabi and grabbed both of her feet and dragged her off the bed.

"Get off my bed, you nasty little girl!" yelled Hinata as her voice broke. She was so angry, it was making it hard to keep control of her trembling hands around her sister's ankles.

"Let go of me!" shouted Hanabi as she thrashed about, trying to free herself but Hinata held her fast.

"No!" Hinata screamed. She was sick and tired of this little girl ruining her happiness. Everything came crashing down at once.

It was _her _fault her mother was dead. It was _her_ fault her father favored another over her. It was _her _faultshe was not an only child. It was _her _fault her father blamed everything on her and never recognized she was strong in her own way. It was _Hanabi's damn fault _she was as angry as she was right now.

Hinata dragged her to the floor, causing Hanabi to hit her head at the edge of the bed, but she finally kicked one of her feet free and tripped up Hinata and clawed at her, scratching her face in the same place for the second time.

Hinata was glad she had braided her hair because this was not a ninja fight. It was a battle between sisters.

Hinata gripped a fist of Hanabi's hair as she stood up, puling the younger girl with her. She had the advantage of being slightly taller and a lot fuller than the smaller sibling and took the benefit as she held Hanabi at bay as she desperately tried to swing at her.

"Listen to me, you nasty little girl," said Hinata through her teeth. "I'm tired of you always being in my way!" She gripped her hair even tighter, causing Hanabi to flinch. "Get out of my room!"

And having said that, Hinata tugged her hair as she walked to her door and threw her out, Hanabi hitting her back on the wall.

"Don't ever come back in here!" she shouted at the girl and went to shut the door when she saw Neji with his face completely taken over by two eyes staring unblinkingly at the scene before him.

"I'll tell Otou-san!" yelled Hanabi as she ran down the stairs. "And he won't like it!"

Hinata watched her stumble down the stairs, and then she took one more glance at Neji before slamming her door shut only to come face to face with Deidara and Itachi.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked her two sempais loudly, still furious.

"That was quite the show," said Deidara chuckling and he looked at Itachi. "Itachi?"

Hinata was now wondering what was going on as she looked at Itachi. "Itachi? What are you talking a-"

Before Hinata could even finish, all of her senses were numbed as she tilted backward, feeling strong arms hold her steady and she was thrown into the silent darkness, seeing two deadly red eyes piercing her gaze before her mind went on shutdown.

* * *

**_Here ends the 13th chappie! I really hope you liked it because I sure did. And…Hinata is finally kidnapped!! _**

**_Off I go to sleep, and remember, if you have not read_ Hinata the Vamp_ yet do so._**

**_I will have the first chappie of my new fic up next week Monday._**

**_Until next week…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	14. New Home

**_Here we are the 14th chapter!_**

**_Excuse any errors._**

**_R&R!!_**

**Chapter 14: New home**

* * *

The first thing Hinata noticed before opening her eyes was the pain shooting up her foot. The numbing pain from her ankle. At least she was lying down on something fairly soft.

"I'm glad to see you finally woke up, yeah."

_'Sempai?'_

It was Deidara's voice. Opening her heavy eyelids, Hinata's vision swam as she sat up and adjusted to the fairly dark space she was in. not even looking at the person in front of her, Hinata's hand reached down to find a shackle tightly around her ankle.

Hinata looked around herself seeing she was sitting on a small mattress on the floor of a small, carpeted room with a bare interior and walls that had a lone mirror hung there.

Afterwards, she finally looked at her captor as he took a step forward she flinched. "Stay away... please," she pleaded.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked sadly.

"W-what am I doing here?" asked Hinata timidly. "What happened? How long have I been here?"

Deidara's usually grinning face wore a frown as if he was deeply upset about something. "Gomen, hime, but we kidnapped you," he said. "You've been kidnapped by the Akatsuki and you've only been here overnight so far. It's a little after dawn."

Hinata could not believe she was so easily deceived by to dangerous people. She should have been more cautious.

"Let me go!" she said, clawing at the shackle in panic. "I'll scream for help!"

Deidara chuckled for the first time as he watched her. "No one can hear you, Hime so don't waste your energy because you'll need it."

Hinata's mind searched for something, anything to say. "My friends, my father, they will come for me, you'll be sorry you took me away," she said still trying to rip away the metal binding.

"I know your father will not come for you, yeah? We have that all under control," said Deidara taking out a piece of paper and holding it out to Hinata.

She eyed the paper warily. "What is that?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"The Akatsuki is smarter than you may think Hime," said Deidara with a smile. "We made it look as though we are keeping you for ransom. But your father doesn't buy it; in fact, her had other plans on his mind. He doesn't want you back and I suppose it was because of the fight you two had before we took you."

Hinata snatched the paper and opened it as tears rolled down her cheeks.

_Give you money to have her back? I think not, you would have to pay **me **to take that disgrace back under my roof._

_--_

_"Otou-san," asked a seven year old Hinata. "What will I do when I grow up?"_

_"You will be a ninja and then become the Hyuga heir if you are strong enough, Hinata," said her father._

_"Hai, Otou-san," said Hinata. They were in the training grounds with Hanabi as well, the tiny girl barely able to walk. "What if I am not strong enough?"_

_Her father snorted. "You will be because you are Hyuga. You will always be Hyuga…"_

_--_

Hinata started to break down as she balled up the paper and threw it away from her. How could her life take such a turn so quickly? She pressed her face in her hands; even then she knew she was a shinobi and tears were not allowed but she could not help it.

"Please take me back," she said through her fingers. "I'll say the entire thing was a joke, I swear."

Hinata felt strong arms around her as she was pulled into a warm embrace. It was so hard not to feel safe even though she knew he was dangerous.

"We can't let you go," she heard as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Even though I regret it, yeah? You're here to stay, Hime."

"Why do you want me?" she asked, dreading the answer as it could only be one thing. Her eyes.

Deidara released her and reached into his pocket, taking out a piece of cotton wool and dabbed under her eye as Hinata flinched from the stinging. It was then that she remembered Hanabi had scratched her the night before during their fight. He looked at her with his eyes full of concern and regret and Hinata looked away

After he was done wiping the cut, Deidara stood up from his kneeling position and walked to the door and stooped, making Hinata realize there was a tray of something there.

He walked back to Hinata, still not answering her question and set the tray on the floor close to her. "You need to eat," he said.

Hinata shook her head. "Iie."

Deidara sighed. "You know, I like you because you're not a brat… among other things- but the point is, you have to eat if you want to live, yeah? It's as simple as that."

Hinata craned her neck to see what he was trying to feed her and saw it was some kind of soup and it was still steaming hot. Despite acting like she was, Hinata was starving.

"I don't want anything to eat right now, sempai," she said, damning herself for her stupid pride. Maybe Deidara knew as well. Because he grinned knowingly.

"I know you are hungry, yeah so pride won't work here. If you turn down an opportunity, it will not return until you beg for it," said Deidara, crouching to her level. "Accept the food or you'll only be drinking water until we have to feed you ourselves."

He had not said it harshly, but he could have because really needed someone to shout at her so she could yell back and he kept saying 'we.' She guessed it was from habit of being with her other sempai.

"Where is your partner, sempai?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Not here right now," was Deidara's short reply. And he took up the tray. "Call me Deidara-sempai if you want and my partner was Itachi. You'll be calling him sensei because he will be your trainer from now on."

With that, Deidara walked to the door but Hinata did not want to be alone in an empty room.

"Don't leave me!" Hinata shrieked.

She got up shakily, feeling slightly dizzy and ran across the room, forgetting she was chained to the floor and before she could get to Deidara, she was yanked back by the chain, almost shattering her ankle.

"A-ahh!"

Before she could fall face first, Deidara caught her with one hand. Obviously, he was much stronger than he looked. Hinata could not thing about that at the moment as she was clinging hopelessly to his clothes which she noticed were not the normal black Nin wear like before; he now wore the infamous black clock and red clouds.

"I don't want to be alone," she pleaded and the tears rolled down her face as she choked on her sobs. "I never even said goodbye to anyone…to Sasuke."

She could remember when he had walked her home, and then her father demanded she go into the house and Sasuke leave. She had heard him say something, but she had been so out of it, she had not even told him goodbye. Why was she so worked up over it anyway? She had no idea.

"Sasuke?" asked Deidara as he looked down at her. "You won't be seeing him for awhile. If you behave, we'll allow you to see him, yeah?"

Hinata nodded frantically as he pulled away and stepped through the door, leaving Hinata to sink to the floor in a sobbing heap.

* * *

"You are too soft on her and getting too attached," said Itachi when Deidara closed the door to Hinata's room behind him.

Deidara looked at him sadly. "I know Itachi, but it's so hard to just cage her in there."

Itachi could tell keeping the girl locked up was eating away at him. Kami, it was eating away at him too but he could not be so weak to let others see it. Emotion was weakness and he refused to show any kind of it.

"She will stay there until she wants to eat. You can check on her everyday and tell me what happens," said Itachi walking away. "I'm going to spar with Kisame; I don't know the last time I had some kind of exercise."

"Won't you go in to see her since Leader put you in charge of her?" asked Deidara as he followed him.

"If I see a reason to."

* * *

Sasuke knew something was wrong the minute he stepped out of his home and onto the streets. ANBU were everywhere, villagers looked tense and Kiba was running his way at a very fast pace, looking as though the world was about to come to an end.

"Sasuke, Hinata's gone!"

Sasuke was rooted to the spot, completely numb from head to toe. Hinata? Gone? How could that be?

"What do you mean she's gone?" asked Sasuke "I saw her to the gate last night. Her father was not too happy to see me either."

Kiba took out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Take a look at this," he said. "Hiashi gave me this when I asked about Hinata this morning."

Sasuke took the paper.

_The Hyuga has been kidnapped. Money will be needed for us to return her._

"Why would someone want only money for Hinata?" said Sasuke more to himself than Kiba. "She has the Byakugan."

Kiba took something else out of his pocket. "Would you believe I was going to give this to her yesterday?" he said. "But I forgot when you came."

It was a small leather bracelet and when Sasuke took it, he saw it had 'friends' on it.

"No one knows where she is, but we have to find her, Sasuke," said Kiba. "Hiashi said she might have run off on her own to spite him since they had a big argument and Hanabi said Hinata was shouting and attacked her and threw her out of her room last night," said Kiba quickly.

"Hinata attacked Hanabi?" asked Sasuke blankly. .The thought of Hinata shouting and attacking someone was not something he heard about or even imagined would happen. Surely the little pest had provoked her sister really well to get Hinata in such a state if what she said was true.

"Do we have any leads?" asked Sasuke.

"Tsunade-sama won't tell us anything and neither will Hyuga-sama," said Kiba. He looked as though he was about to collapse from shock. "Everyone else is searching the perimeters of the Hyuga compound and around Konoha-"

"And why didn't anyone tell me?" asked Sasuke, cutting him off and started walking back to his house for extra weapons.

"Because we know you'd not be happy that the one girl you happen to like has been kidnapped!" Kiba shouted after Sasuke, making him stop in his tracks.

The one girl he happened to like? How did people know that when he tried to mask every kind of feeling he possessed? And if the village could notice it, would an enemy notice as well? Like his brother?

Sasuke knew something was wrong at the camp and saw the strange way Hinata acted sometimes. How her presence disappeared at a certain time every night in the last few weeks at the campsite. Maybe she was lured away somehow, because knew for a fact it had nothing to do with holding her for ransom.

'I'll help look for her too," said Sasuke, preparing to get his katana but a hand stopped him.

"You can't, Sasuke," said Kiba behind him grimly.

"And why the hell not?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Gomen, demo… that's why I was sent here," said Kiba. "We don't know if the person or the people who took Hinata are after her eyes. If so…"

"How do you know that?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't. But that was Tsunade-sama's orders. You may be targeted next."

Sasuke had never heard so much nonsense in his life. The only person that would target him was his brother. But as he thought, everything seemed to lead back to the man he hated so much.

* * *

Four days had passed and Hinata felt so weak she swore she would wither away at any moment very soon. Her throat was extremely dry because all she had for the past few days was water each day and that was all.

She was not accustomed to this treatment, being chained to the floor and not eating while she smacked away mosquitoes to keep them from sucking what little life she had left as she lay on her flat mattress that gave her backache.

Hinata's stomach was so empty it felt as though it was turning against her and eating her from the inside out and that was not a good feeling because the nausea she felt only made her feel like puking up her stomach and getting it over with.

She was curled up into a ball when she heard the door open, letting in some light in the windowless room. Deidara had been visiting her from the day she was brought to wherever it was that they had brought her to, but there in her doorway was her 'sensei.'

"Stand."

It was not a request, he demanded it.

Hinata struggled with every fiber of determination she had to stand on her abused ankle, even though she was sure she would faint any moment from the dizziness she felt.

"I'll take you to have you get your bath and then you _will _eat," Itachi said, but to tell the truth, Hinata did not need to be told twice at all. "Can't you stand on your own?" he asked after Hinata's many failed attempts.

Hinata shook her head and gasped when she saw only a flicker of movement and Itachi was holding her up. She had not even seen him move and he was right there, forcing her to activate her- her bloodline?

Hinata had just realized she could not use her Byakugan and tried discreetly to use it but it did not work.

"That is useless right now," said Itachi as he murmured something, making the shackle free her. In one fluid movement, Hinata was hauled up roughly and was swinging upwards, unto his back.

Hinata was so surprised; all she could do was hold onto his neck tightly.

"Despite what you may think, I need to breathe."

"G-gomen," said Hinata and she let go quickly, feeling the jolt in the pit of her stomach as she fell backward, only to be stopped when Itachi reached and held her steady, behind her knees.

He walked to the door and opened it, revealing Deidara leaning in the doorway.

"Are you ready to cooperate, hime?" asked Deidara and Hinata nodded. "Good. I'll let Itachi take you to get your bath, yeah?"

Deidara took out a piece of cloth and Itachi tuned so Hinata's back was to Deidara and she was blindfolded.

"Sorry but this has to be done until we can trust you, yeah?"

Hinata nodded again, to weak to even speak.

Itachi carried her for about five minutes through silence then she felt his muscles shift as he opened a door and slid her off, taking off the blindfold in the process and Hinata saw she was in a small room like the one she was in except this one had a bathtub in it that was filled with steaming water and a chair in the corner of the room..

"You will bathe," said Itachi. "I'll wait."

Itachi walked to the corner of the room and sat down, waiting for Hinata to proceed.

Hinata could not believe he would want her to strip and bathe while he watched. Clearly he was pervert. "A-ano… do you have to watch me?" asked Hinata.

"Yes. We do not want you to kill yourself and I refuse to allow Deidara to watch you due to the fact that he isn't most settled at the moment,' said Itachi calmly.

Hinata picked at the buttons of her jacket nervously as Itachi simply stared back at her with a bored expression.

"Can you turn around while I undress and bathe please?" asked Hinata softly, still fidgeting with the buttons.

Itachi got up and turned his chair, sitting down while backing her as Hinata limped over to the bathtub and stripped quickly and hopped into the water with a loud splash and took up the soap that was there.

Hinata could not help but sigh at the feel of the warm water on her skin as she bathed all the while making sure Itachi still had his back to her as he sat patiently…

"We have other things to do today, Hyuga-hime."

…Or so she thought.

"There are some clothes behind the tub if you didn't soak them," said Itachi and Hinata climbed out and saw the folded clothes. Picking them up, she saw they were some of the same normal black Nin wear Itachi and Deidara wore back at the campsite. There were clean bandages for her and a mesh shirt instead of the ones they wore.

Shoving them on quickly then putting on her sandals, Hinata looked down at herself, blushing because she only had on her bandages under the see-through shirt and the Capri was tighter than she was used to.

"I'm done," she said and Itachi turned around. Hinata was highly amused at the look on his face; it was slightly pink. Hinata smiled and looked away from her captor and he walked toward her.

"Can you walk, or do u want me to carry you?" he asked and Hinata tried to put weight on her ankle but winced at the pain shooting up her foot. "I see, I'll carry you."

Itachi put on her blindfold once more and hoisted her on his back and went through the door.

* * *

_'What the hell was that?' _ thought Itachi as he carried Hinata back to her room. He was getting too soft.

He walked down the dark corridors and came to Hinata's room and opened the door. Letting her down onto the mattress, he took off the blindfold and looked at her sternly.

"Listen to me," he said, getting Hinata's full attention. "You will eat and when you're finished, I'll bandage your ankle for you."

He watched her nod and walked to the door to take the tray from Deidara who was waiting outside the door and shut it before Deidara could say anything.

"Here," he said and put the bowl of soup and water in front of her. "Eat."

Hinata nodded and Itachi went through the door, coming face to face with Deidara as he shut the door.

"You have no manners, yeah?" the blond said with a pout.

"It's an Uchiha thing," said Itachi with a smirk. "Why are you still here, anyway?"

"Well I wanted to know if I can still train her even though you're in charge of that now," said Deidara hopefully. Itachi had no idea how he got into Akatsuki.

"Fine, you can still train her when I have other things to do," said Itachi as he waited for Hinata to finish eat which should have been soon since she had not eaten for a while. He walked back into the room, leaving Deidara outside again.

He saw that Hinata had scraped up everything and smirked. "I gather you'll eat in the future?" he asked and she nodded. "Good."

He took out a bandage from his pocket and kneeled in front of her. "Give me you foot," he said.

Hinata stretched her foot and Itachi took hold, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible as he wrapped her ankle tightly as Hinata tried not to pry her leg away.

"You will start to train tomorrow," said Itachi.

He was given orders to strengthen her eyes as soon as possible so she would become an asset for Akatsuki. Personally, Itachi was not eager to take the girl through such a change, but in all honesty, he was curious to see how much stronger she could get while she was there.

"What will we be doing?" asked Hinata tiredly.

"We will be working on your eyes since you've been working with Deidara on your hearing," said Itachi putting a clip on the bandage to hold it in place.

"Hai, sensei."

That had caught him completely off guard and it took awhile to get back up from the shock.

"You…you will be moving to another room tomorrow as well," said Itachi standing up. "We went easy on you with this room, but you will be in a better, more comfortable room so you can get used to being here. Soon you won't have to wear blindfolds, understand?"

"Hai, I understand," Hinata said softly. "When will I see the outside?"

"Not anytime soon, but if you are as quiet as you are now, you will even get to see Konoha again."

He watched as Hinata smiled for the first time since she was there and Itachi nearly joined her when there was a knock at the door and Deidara peeped in.

"Are you done yet?" he asked and Itachi got up, taking the tray with him.

"I will come back for you in the morning," Itachi said to Hinata. "Get some sleep."

Hinata looked up at him with puffy eyes as tears welled up.

He had heard Deidara talk about this. Since Hinata was brought to the hideout, she did not want to be alone. Sometimes Itachi had to drag Deidara from her room so she could get what little sleep she could.

"We will be back in the morning, goodnight," he said and shut the door, before he took the girl with him. "This is your new home, get used to it."

**_There is the 14th chapter. I know it may be a bit flat but it was okay. _**

**_If you have not read_ Hinata the Vamp _or my newest fic,_ A Happy Ending_, plz do so._**

**_Until next week..._**

_**Ja ne!**_

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	15. A possible trade

**_Here is the 15th chapter! Have fun and I hope it is better than the last because I thought it was rather bland. I don't know what happened, but I'm going through a major block and I hope you bear with me._**

**_Excuse ant errors_**

**_R&R!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 15:****A possible trade**

Did they honestly think she would just swallow everything and join them in strengthening herself just to have her eyes plucked out?

Of course not! She was going to escape and she was doing it before they came back for her in the morning if it was the last thing she would do.

Hinata worked all night long grinding a link of the chain against the shackle continuously until she weakened the link and finally she was loose.

She knew it didn't end there though because she would have to pick her way through the hideout to get away and she knew it would not be easy. From what she could tell, it had to be the middle of the night because the room was much darker than usual.

Hinata swatted away a buzzing mosquito from her ear and stood up on wobbly legs that were still under strain and walked to the door, thinking that maybe this was going to easy.

There was no way the chain would have given out so easily and there was no way she was considered a prisoner and there was no supervision outside her door when she slowly opened it to take a peek outside and down the bare and deserted corridors that stretched either way as far as her sight would allow in the darkness.

Something was definitely up, but Hinata paid no heed to her instinct because the only thing that was at the front of her mind was 'run.'

And who was Hinata to ignore that as she tried to figure out which direction she should go in. As far as she could remember, her room was sound proof, according to Deidara when he first spoke to her. What she could not remember, was the sense of direction she went in when she was taken for her bath. Thinking back, Hinata then remembered the faint sounds of footsteps as Itachi and Deidara left and thought hard, finally going right.

Hinata limped as fast as she could down the corridor and passed only a few doors along the way and came upon many forks, deciding to always take the right until she came upon a very large door.

Everything seemed to be going so fast and her heart was racing so fast she swore whoever was in the hideout could clearly hear the rapid beat.

Hinata counted to three and tugged on the handle of the door with all the strength she had, showing her the outside of the hideout which was a vast forest, the leaves silver in the moonlight.

She had to move fast and she had to move now.

Hinata ran as fast as possible through the clinging trees and the hooked roots that were threatening to keep her back as she heard a certain clearing ahead from her training with her Deidara-sempai. At least it came in handy for her to escape him and whoever else was behind her in the hideout.

She came to a clearing as she knew she would find. It was a very wide area and in the distance she saw a fire and a figure there kneeling as though in prayer. She did not care who it was, as long as she got directions from them on how to get as far away as possible.

Hinata sorely regretted approaching the man.

"Well what do we have here?" the kneeling man said. He had some kind of scythe beside him and still had his eyes shut. "You shouldn't run from bad to worse you kno."

Before Hinata could blink, the silver-haired man opened his eyes and shoved her to the ground with lighting speed.

"Oh Jashin," he whispered. "I can't even get a fucking moment in peace to pray without some kind of disturbance."

"Let me go!" Hinata said as she struggled against him.

"I don't think so," said the man as his violet eyes pierced hers with absolute malice. "One hour. Just one fucking hour is all I ask to settle myself and every fucking night _something _or _someone _interrupts me. This is the last frigging straw. Get up!"

Hinata had no clue what this man was talking about but she was surely not willing to see him any angrier than he already was and allowed herself to be yanked up to her shaky feet.

"You're Itachi and Deidara's little pet aren't you?" said the man wickedly. "Did you think you'd get away this easily? I hope you know you're in a trance."

At that very moment, Hinata's vision swam and all went dark…

--

The first thing Hinata noticed was her hands hurt, especially her wrists and she had the weird sensation that her feet were dangling.

Hinata's eyes shot open and she was very surprised to see the ceiling before looking down to see the floor about a foot under her swinging feet.

"So you finally woke up."

This time it wasn't Deidara who greeted her, it was her new sensei.

"Since you seem to have a problem with being able to sleep on a mattress and being given food and a bath and moving to a better room while the other prisoners we have here are tortured for information and caged in cells with only water, I have decided to leave you in this room a little longer and since u have a problem with being chained to the floor, you will hang from the ceiling instead," said Itachi all at once.

Hinata could tell he was not one to talk, so the fact that he was right now could only mean one thing. He was pissed.

Itachi was at the door and walked up the wall and on the ceiling approaching Hinata upside down. She was terrified of the man that was walking her way and just wished the floor would open and the ceiling would give and let her fall through it before Itachi got any closer.

Unfortunately, Hinata did not have her wishes granted as Itachi walked until he was just mere inches away from her and the aura he was giving off was all but friendly.

"If you are going to try to run away from here, don't ever think it will be as easy as it was last night," said Itachi coolly. "It was an insult to think you could get away so easily from the hideout of so many S class missing Nin."

Hinata remained silent. She preferred him to say and do what ever he wanted without killing her because she might have said the wrong thing.

"Did you know the mirror in this room is a two-way mirror?" he asked and Hinata shook her head slightly, trying not to put more strain on her shoulders. "We see everything you do in here, we- I am always watching you so don't ever think for a moment that while you are here you are free."

Hinata bit her lip nervously as she nodded before licking the chapped, abused skin as Itachi stepped even closer.

"The leader has given me orders that I must follow and one of those are to strengthen you and your eyes; make you the perfect tool for Akatsuki," he whispered. "You are my subordinate as of today and from this day, I own you."

Hinata's breath hitched and she felt as though her stomach dropped and splattered on the floor beneath her. "You… own me?" Hinata whispered more to herself than anything.

Itachi continued to stare at her with a blank expression, more intimidating than the deadliest glare. "Yes, I own you and if I were you, I'd be the best possession I've ever owned because I do not keep anything that is of no use to me."

Hinata knew then and there that this was going to be one of the greatest tests she would ever go through; she just hoped it wouldn't be her last.

"You will hang here until morning and then Deidara and myself will train you," Itachi said as he walked across the ceiling, down the wall and stopped in front of the door. "Don't think I will go…"

He trailed off and Hinata had to wonder what was wrong until he hit the door viciously with his fist and a loud howl was heard from the other side.

"As I was saying, I won't go easy on you, goodbye."

And Hinata was left alone hovering just above the floor in the darkness as she heard the footsteps fade away as well as he consciousness.

* * *

"Did you have to hit the door?" asked Deidara as he rubbed his ear on their way down the long corridors.

"Did you have to act like an idiot rather than an Akatsuki member?" replied Itachi.

"I just wanted to hear what you were saying but I couldn't hear anything because I forgot the room was sound proof anyway."

"You could have knocked and come in like any other normal person," said Itachi calmly.

"As if anyone in this hideout is normal," said Deidara with a scoff.

They reached a fork and parted and Itachi was truly glad to be away from Deidara even if it was for a little while until they would be training Hinata. He had formulated a plan on training Hinata as quickly and harshly as possible to build up her strength. If her cousin was of the branch house and had learned so much even though he basically learned it on his own, he was sure Hinata had the same potential and was looking forward to training her.

When he got to his room, he immediately recognized the large chakra and entered to find Kisame seated at the edge of his bed running his fingers along the exposed blade of his sword.

"What brings you here?" asked Itachi taking off his cloak and sat on the bed removing his sandals. He had to get enough sleep to be able to effectively work his new student until she dropped.

"I heard you have a little friend," Kisame said with a broad smile. "Leader put you and Deidara in charge of her training to improve her Byakugan. Why though?"

"It is very simple, Kisame," said Itachi. "With the Byakugan, Akatsuki will have more eyes techniques on our side, making us even more formidable than before."

"I see," Kisame said thoughtfully. "We brought back some clothes for the girl as well as you and Deidara as disguises for missions you have to go on and training. We didn't really find out much on our mission, but we are one step closer to finding out about the other villages and their weaknesses."

Itachi nodded as Kisame stood up and walked to the door. "Have fun with training," said Kisame evilly on his way out through the door. "Don't kill her on the first day."

Kisame shut the door with a small click and Itachi untied the binding on his hair and tied it tighter as he slipped under the covers. He was not going to kill her, although the way he saw it, she would wish he did.

* * *

Sasuke was working in auto-pilot for the entire week. No one had gotten wind of where Hinata could be and Sasuke blamed himself for leaving her when he should have stood up to her father for the way he reacted the night she was kidnapped and maybe the people would not have been able to take her beyond his reach.

He knew he was in bad shape and had not eaten much and was stressing out himself by hardly getting sleep, instead choosing to sneak outside the gates of Konoha to look for anything that might have lead to Hinata's kidnappers.

Although Kiba and Naruto had warned him not to go on the out-skirts of the village at night, afraid the ANBU might think that he was a part of Hinata's disappearance, they had helped him search for her and even told Neji and Shino to assist as well.

Sasuke could not believe that Hiashi had told the criminals that they would have to pay him to take her back instead of the other way around. How could a father be so cruel? He was sure that when he got children, he was going to give them a better life than he or Hinata had and he would spend everyday with them like it was his last.

Sasuke nearly tripped over the root as he walked through the forest just on the on the border of the Hyuga compound. What was he thinking? _When _he got children, not _if_? He and _Hinata_?

It must have been the fact that he had no sleep for the past two days because Sasuke was sure that those were the thoughts that had run through his head just moments ago.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-teme?" asked Naruto who was scouting the area from above. "I know I did not just see you nearly trip over your own two feet."

"Iie, I nearly tripped over a damn tree root," said Sasuke resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Neji looked across at him, showing his bloodline limit as he was scanning the area as well.

"I hardly know you, but I didn't think that was possible," Neji said with a smirk.

"Yeah, don't worry yourself so much," Kiba chipped in. "We'll find her so stop stressing out."

Sasuke knew that he was over-reacting a little because he was not even sure if the girl was thinking about him at all wherever she was and gave a defeated sigh. Maybe if he was not such an idiot when he first talked to her at the river, this might have never happened but who was he to have regret? He just had to get two hours of sleep and he would be ready to go again on searching for any clue on the border of the village.

* * *

The shock that Hinata felt was beyond anything she had ever felt as she opened her eyes to an expressionless Itachi with a pail in hand. Feeling the piercingly cold sensation rolling down her skin, Hinata looked down to see she was drenched from head to toe in freezing water and nothing could describe the feeling of being so helpless because she was hanging from a hook and chain from the ceiling like she was ready to be butchered.

Spluttering, Hinata fluttered her eyelids to rid the water then stared open mouthed at the man.

"What was that for?" she asked through chattering teeth.

"I think we are treating you too nicely, don't you agree Deidara?" said Itachi, looking behind him for a frowning blond to walk through the door and stand beside him.

Hinata could tell that Deidara was not too happy with the situation.

"I decided that you have been taking a lot of things for granted," Itachi said lightly. "And one of those things would have been a warm bath everyday, but now you will have the pleasure of having nicely iced water to wash with."

If he had not been serious and she was not strung up to the ceiling, Hinata might have thought he was joking.

Itachi turned to Deidara and an understanding nod passed between them. Deidara then walked up the wall and with a few hand seals, Hinata was released and fell to the floor in a heap.

"Your training will start today," said Deidara after jumping down from his perch on the ceiling and he gave her a weapon's pouch. "These are your weapons. I advise you take good care of them because we won't replace them."

"We won't blindfold you but there will be rules," said Itachi staring down at Hinata who was rubbing her wrists which had been bruised and were laced with welts. "You will never take the right turn again and you will not talk to anyone unless they ask you a question."

"Hai," said Hinata softly. She had no choice but to obey him if she wanted to live. Of course she was going to try to escape again, but when she did, it was going to be when she became stronger with their help so they would know what a big mistake they made.

"Get up and follow me," said Itachi and he led her to a door and opened it, showing the same room he took her to when she had to get her bath. This time, the water was steaming it seemed but Hinata knew it was not warm at all.

Hinata nearly tripped over from the slight but powerful push she had been given and looked back and saw Itachi shutting the door behind him with Deidara on the outside. He then took up his position by sitting on the chair and turning his back to her so she could undress out of the already sopping wet and cold clothes she was wearing.

"A towel and dry clothes are there for you."

Hinata dipped her head over the tub and could not believe her eyes when she saw ice floating in the water. How was she supposed to bathe in that?

Hinata shakily stepped into the freezing water, feeling her feet numb. It was as though needles were stabbing at her skin and that was with only one foot in.

"We don't have all day," said Itachi from behind her. "If you don't hurry up, I'll throw the water on you myself and I know you won't like that at all."

Hinata did not need telling twice. She plunged her other foot in the water, biting her lip to stop any noise she was sure she would make. The water was just below her knees and she felt as though she had no feet.

Hinata's face contorted into determination as she grabbed the soap. She was sure Akatsuki could have picked any other Hyuga but they singled her out. Maybe she was too weak so she was easy to capture or perhaps they had seen something in her. Whatever the reason, Hinata was not going to let her situation overwhelm her and dipped her hand into the water, sure her fingers and toes would drop off from frostbite.

She decided that the faster she got it over with the better and soaped up as quickly as she could, cringing as the cold bar of soap touched her skin, but she actually screamed when she splashed the water over her with a small pail that was next to the tub.

Hinata jumped out of the tub as though burned, even though she felt as though it could have been true if she considered herself to have freezer burn and dressed in the Capri, sandals mesh and tank top that were on the floor. At least they had some warmth in them.

--

Hinata thought she was going to die from exhaustion. She had no idea how long she was in the clearing training, but to her it felt as though the day would never end. Maybe it had but she did not know because she was blindfolded and had to rely on her other senses to again try to avoid Deidara's bombs.

"Enough," said Itachi's voice and Hinata relaxed just a bit, not sure what to expect next. "Take off the blindfold."

Hinata did as was told and felt the rush of being able to see the midday sun. "Hai, Itachi-sensei."

Deidara came from his position on a tree branch. "What next, yeah?" he asked.

"I think she has enough speed and her hearing has definitely improved," Itachi said. "Now we will work on her eyes."

"How can I work on my eyes when I can't activate my Byakugan?" asked Hinata.

"You don't need them right now," Itachi replied. "Not yet. First you need to improve your naked eyes so that when you use your bloodline, it will be greater enhanced."

He then threw earplugs at her. "With no sense of hearing, you will have no choice but to depend on you eyes now. Put them on."

Hinata put on the earplugs and immediately heard nothing, just the hum of silence. She saw Itachi say something to Deidara and wondered what he had said but had no chance to because they both disappeared from view.

Not being able to use her ears, Hinata found that her sight had increased if only by two percent at least and it was a good thing too because Hinata saw only a flicker of movement before several shuriken were sent her way, barely giving her time to deflect them with one of the kunai she was given.

It was only midday and she was sure she was going to die from such rigorous training.

--

More days had passed and Hinata was getting used to the training she was put through. The water was still freezing but at least she was sleeping on the mattress on the floor again thanks to Deidara, who somehow persuaded Itachi not to hang her up.

Even though Hinata was learning quickly and was quite sure that she was stronger than before, she felt so empty and lonely. She missed all of her friends and the family that mattered and she was feeling so depressed she was sure it would make her sick. She would have given anything for them to choose someone else instead of her, like her pestering sister.

She knew it was wrong to think that way, but in all honesty, Hinata was only human and that was exactly what she told herself when she pictured the girl in her place, getting stronger but knowing the ultimate goal was to get her eyes as strong as possible just to pop them out of her skull. To Hinata, that was the perfect punishment for such a being as her sister. She constantly made Hinata's life hell.

She then thought about her teammates, Kiba and Shino. Both were so different but she missed them with the same intensity and hoped Kiba was not sneaking out at night to try to look for her.

Oddly, that seemed to be something Sasuke would do being as determined as he was. He _did _get her to like him after she looked at him as though he was just conceited and vain. There was something about him that made her miss him too and after the day they had spent, she really though of giving him a chance to be a friend and hopefully something more.

Hinata sighed as she stared up at the chain and shackles that were hanging from the ceiling and twisted her ankle which was bound to the floor.

The way things were looking, Hinata might never have the chance to test it, to see if he really liked her or not because in some way, she had started to like him. He was actually rather good looking with his boyish features.

"What are you smiling at? Get some sleep."

Hinata gasped as she looked at her mirror. "Hai, Deidara-sempai," she said but smiled even more as her eyes shut, hoping that her friends were on their way to get her out. She just hoped that whatever they were doing, they were having the time of their lives, because being chained to the floor and sleeping on a flat mattress while trying to swat away the mosquitoes from taking what life was left of her was no way to live.

"Deidara-sempai?" asked Hinata, knowing he could hear her through the mirror. It was as though the mirror could be turned off and on with a kind of jutsu because the only time she ever heard anything was when Deidara spoke to her at night, going against what Itachi had asked.

"Hai, Hime?" came Deidara's voice.

"I-if I told you I know someone you could use instead of me, would you let me go?" Hinata asked timidly.

"I'm not sure," she heard. "Is the person easy to capture?"

Hinata paused for awhile before she answered. "I'm not sure, but I could get them to come here if you gave me the chance."

"We don't have time for you games," came Itachi's cool, collected voice. "State you reason for this conversation."

"This person has made my life hell and she took away everything from me," said Hinata truthfully. "I'm not trying to fool you in any way. I really want to see her suffer for once… please let me go and I will get her."

"Her? What is this girl to you?" Itachi asked.

"Who is she, yeah?" asked Deidara eagerly.

It was time for Hinata to go home. She bit her lip and sat up to look directly at the mirror.

"She's my sister."

* * *

**_Oh my goodness! It seems like forever since I updated and I'm so sorry for making you wait so long, but I had a writer's block out of this world._**

**_A reviewer has brought me back to my senses and I am ready to write again and deliver what I planned to in the beginning. A SasuHina fic. I don't know if all of you are of the same view that I'm taking too long to bring out that main pairing, but I will make an extra effort to push tem together and I'm sure you can see that with this chapter._**

**_I hope you liked it and will keep reading because it's the reviewers that keep me going._**

**_Until next week…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	16. Bath Time

**_Here is the 16th chapter! I'm sorry I took so long, I was trying to plan this out to fit my end product._**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Bath Time**

--

"You would trade your own sister?" asked Itachi from behind the mirror.

Itachi was shocked to say the least, and that was saying something because Itachi was not one to be caught unaware of anything.

"Hai, Itachi-sensei," said Hinata from in the small room. "I don't like her and for once I'd like to see her suffer as much as she made me suffer."

Itachi looked at Deidara and saw that he had his visible eye nearly popping out his head, as ironic as it sounded. It seemed Deidara was of the same view that he would have never thought that Hinata would trade of her younger sister. Even Itachi would not have done that to Sasuke, after all, he _did _let him live after the massacre.

He looked through the mirror to see Hinata lying on her back in the darkened room smiling up at the ceiling and wondered what she was thinking about. Surely she was not happy that she was going to put her sister through even more than she was. The reason Hinata was not living like a caged rat was because he actually liked the girl even though he would have never voice it out loud.

"Get some sleep and we will discuss this in the morning," said Itachi.

"Hai, Itachi-sensei," he heard as he turned away.

"Goodnight, Hina-hime," said Deidara through the mirror.

"Hai, Deidara-sempai."

Itachi heard the clapping sounds as Deidara closed the small portal of a mirror and he walked out of the room and closed the door, to go to his destination.

Stopping in front of the door, Itachi knocked on the door and heard a faint permission to enter. Opening the door, Itachi looked at the man in the chair who seemed to be in the middle of a conversation with Konan.

"Leader-sama," said Itachi with a short bow. "Konan-san." The latter sent him a secret smile as she got up from her chair and walked towards the door with a nod and a wink. He had almost forgotten about her.

"Itachi-san," she said as she passed him and went through the door. "I'll be waiting outside, Pein." The door shut.

Pein looked up at Itachi from his seated position with a bored expression. "What brings you here?" he asked. "Have a seat."

Itachi sat down and waited for Pein to allow him to speak before he started. "The Hyuga wants to trade," he said. "She says she can lure her sister to us if we let her go free."

"Why should I exchange the Hyuga for her younger sister  
?" asked Pein.

"Because the little girl is just that, younger," Itachi said smoothly. "She should be easier to mold into what we want until the time comes to take her bloodline."

He saw Pein narrow his eyes in thought. "Why do you think she want to go home?" the leader asked finally.

"Why would anyone want to go home, escape their captors?" replied Itachi. "She wants to go back to her friends and family, her… boyfriend."

"Do you want the girl to be exchanged for the younger Hyuga?" asked Pein as he watched Itachi closely, making the Uchiha slightly uncomfortable under the stare.

"I don't know," Itachi said truthfully.

"I see," Pein said softly. "This has just become more complicated."

Itachi hated when he came to this room. Pein always found a way to confuse him with his easy talking and subtle hints to get him to ask questions. "How so?" Itachi asked. "I don't see what you are implying."

"Who is this girl's 'boyfriend' as you put it?" Pein asked.

"My younger brother."

"Hmm, yes I figured that out someway along this conversation," said Pein. "You have feelings for the Hyuga girl and she has feelings for you brother."

Itachi's heart stopped for the first time in years even though his face gave nothing away. Was he showing more than he thought he was? He thought he had his emotions under control and in just a few minutes, the leader had him figured out.

"I don't have feelings for the girl," said Itachi calmly. "I stated my reason why I think the trade would be beneficial for us."

Pein pierced Itachi's eyes with his own. "Very well, if the Hyuga we have now is not as easy to mold as her younger sister then we have no use for her," Pein said coolly. "Kill her and go to Konoha to get the other girl."

"Nani?!"

Itachi quickly closed his mouth. It was not like him to blurt out anything and he sorely regretted it when he saw the cold glare from Pein.

"You question my orders?" Pein asked and Itachi hesitated. "This is the first time I've ever seen you like this, Itachi. It answers my question." Pein paused. "Continue to train the Hyuga for the next two weeks. I'll decide what will happen to her when the two weeks are up so you are excused."

"Hai, Leader-sama," said Itachi as he stood up and gave a short bow and walked through the door, shutting it behind him. He came face to face with Konan.

"Itachi," said Konan with a smirk.

"Konan," said Itachi and he made to walk away when her hand on his shoulder stopped him. "What can I help you with?"

Konan spun him around and ran her polished nail down the front of him. "There's a lot you can help me with," Konan whispered. "I haven't seen you around lately, where have you been?"

Itachi found it hard not to look into her heavy lidded eyes. "I was on a mission and I'm training my subordinate."

"Subordinate?" asked Konan. "Do you mean the Hyuga?"

"Hai, I've been-"

"I miss you, Itachi," said Konan suddenly.

Itachi looked away from her and sighed. "We're playing with fire, Konan. If Leader-sama finds out-"

"Pein won't find out," Konan cut in and reached behind his head to take his hair between her fingers. "… No one will. Plus you're not afraid of him, I know that." She tugged on his hair, pulling him towards her and kissed him softly. "I know you miss me too, Itachi," Konan whispered against his lips, causing Itachi to shiver ever so slightly.

He hated how much he wanted her as she stepped away from him and opened the door behind her and closed it without another word, leaving Itachi standing in the deserted corridor.

How much emotion could he handle in one day?

* * *

Sasuke woke up later than he would have liked and got out of bed feeling as though his head would explode. He went in the bathroom, stripped and turned on the shower, just letting the water roll down his skin for awhile.

Lack of enough sleep, hardly eating and excessive use of his Sharingan was not good for his body at all. Sasuke stepped out of the bath when he was done and wrapped a towel around his waist as he shook the water from his hair, walking into his room.

"Couldn't you wait downstairs?" he asked out loud.

He saw a blond blur and Naruto was flopping down on his bed. "Damn, Sasuke you look like something I stepped before I got here," said Naruto loudly, the sound ringing in Sasuke's eyes.

"Thanks for making my day," murmured Sasuke as he went to his wardrobe and pulled out his clothes, walking back towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto and he tuned over, taking in a deep breath. "And why do you sheets smell so good?"

"I'm going to put on my clothes and my sheets smell like that because I actually wash them," said Sasuke as he walked into the bathroom, ignoring Naruto who was rolling around on his bed with his pillow sniffing it. Sometimes Sasuke had to wonder what kind of ritual the fourth had to do to seal the nine tails in him, because he swore someone dropped the blond on his head when he was born.

When he got back, Naruto was standing by the door.

"At least you don't look so terrible now," said Naruto with a grin. "Kiba and Neji are downstairs waiting."

Sasuke nodded and walked down the stairs with Naruto following him and saw Neji and Kiba waiting for him.

"Sasuke," started Kiba. "I have some good news and some bad news."

Sasuke wondered what he could mean.

"The bad news is that Hiashi-sama decided to stop the search for Hinata and as soon as he says that, it means Tsunade-sama has no choice but to stop as well because she is not allowed to interfere with clan matters."

Looking at the floor, Sasuke sighed. He did not need this right now. He needed the most help he could get in finding a trace of Hinata and if the ANBU and the Hyuga, excluding Neji stopped the search, it would be almost impossible for him to find her.

"What's the good news?" asked Sasuke, looking back up at Kiba and walked out through the door with the others following as they made their way to the surrounding area of her kidnapping.

"Since the search is off, we can search for her even more without worrying about crossing paths with the ANBU as long as we don't go beyond the border," Neji said as he walked beside Sasuke.

"Oh no!" yelled Naruto, nearly giving the other boys a heart-attack. "I have to meet Ino or she'll kill me!"

Naruto faked a salute and left with a quick goodbye, leaving the others alone as they drew near to the forest.

"And I thought I was a little crazy," murmured Kiba.

"Let's get the hunt on then," said Sasuke and the other two nodded as they all ran into the dark forest.

He needed to find her.

* * *

Hinata woke up long before Deidara or Itachi came in with the pail of ice cold water. She had had enough of being startled awake and tried her very best to wake up before Itachi-sensei got there.

The shackle on her ankle was itching with the rash there and she needed it off soon. Pulling the ring higher on her foot, Hinata rubbed her swollen ankle and her eyes caught the seal that they had placed on the shackle a few days ago for an extra safety measure.

At least it was not rusty as she heard Deidara say the others were and she was grateful that she was not treated as badly as she thought. If it were so, she was afraid her foot would drop off or just rotten away from the joint.

Soon Hinata heard the footsteps of her sensei and sempai and just a few moments later, the door opened and let in a slip of light.

Deidara walked in first and went towards her, doing the hand seals to release her. No matter how hard she tried, she never got the entire seal. She watched as Deidara pulled a tube of something out of his pocket which Hinata assumed was ointment of some kind and some bandages.

Kneeling in front of her, he stretched out his hand. "Give me your leg," said Deidara and Hinata stretched her foot out for him to inspect. "I can't bandage this yet, you need to have a bath first," said Deidara, looking back at Itachi who was still silent. "Do you think we could let her have a warm bath, just for today? Her ankle is swollen and it had a nasty rash on it."

Hinata could tell Itachi was thinking long and hard about Deidara's request and fully expected him to say no.

"Hn, whatever," Itachi said, almost jumping Hinata out of her skin. He sounded so much like Sasuke when he did that it was scary. "Is something wrong?" Itachi asked, somehow noticing that Hinata was startled in some way.

"N-nothing," stuttered Hinata, getting up shakily on her feet with Deidara's help.

"Then let's get this over with."

Hinata followed the two men down the same deserted corridor and had to wonder where the other Akatsuki were. The thought instantly flew from her mind when Itachi opened the door and grabbed her by the scruff of her collar to push her inside to follow and leave Deidara outside. It was such a daily ritual for her, Hinata did not know why it sent jolts down her spine every time.

"You know the rules," said Itachi, taking his usual seat in his chair. "Undress, don't take long or I will speed it up for you."

"Hai, Itachi-sensei," said Hinata a little more cheerfully than normal when she saw the billowing of the warm steam from the water in the tub.

Hinata stripped quickly and plunged into the water, only to jump out just as fast with a shudder. "Itai!" She glared holes into Itachi's back and saw his shoulders tense. "You said I could have a warm bath!"

"I know that," said Itachi. Hinata could have sworn there was humor in his voice. "Demo, I could not resist."

The man had gone mad. That was all Hinata could come up with as she stared disbelievingly at Itachi's back that was slightly shaking, then she heard a small chuckle. Hinata's jaw dropped. He actually thought the situation was funny.

"I don't believe you," said Hinata walking over to the tub and reaching over for the pail, filling it with water. Before Hinata knew what she was doing, she was crossing the small room in Itachi's direction with the pail of iced water. "How would you like it if I did that to you?!"

And with that Hinata tossed the contents of the pail at Itachi's head… or what she though was Itachi's head because it turned into a log.

Hinata's arms were frozen in place as was the rest of her body when she realized what she could have done.

"That was not very nice at all."

A shiver ran along Hinata's skin as she felt the warm breath near her shoulder that was like the rest of her body, stock still and frozen just melting from the close proximity.

"This won't do well," she heard and as soon as she did, she was shuddering again from the freezing water ran down her skin… her skin.

"Oh my goodness!" she shrieked and she dropped the pail to cover the front of her body and pressed her knees together. Her cheeks burned.

"There's really no need for that. You have nothing I have never seen before," Itachi said from behind her and she felt the cool breeze as he passed her to sit backing her in the chair. "Go take your bath, the water is warm again."

Hinata crunched herself in a little ball and waddled back to the tub defensively and poked a finger in the water to make sure it was hot before getting in cautiously. She picked up the bar of soap and held her leg out to wash her ankle, cringing as the suds burned the rash there.

"I don't care what you've seen before, Itachi-sensei," said Hinata as she scrubbed her self with a small washcloth that she never noticed was there before. "You've never seen anyone like me."

The room's temperature went hot and cold the same time and Hinata's eyes nearly popped out of the sockets when she realized what she had said and she was sure her face was beet red. Taking a quick glance at Itachi, she saw nothing that suggested he had heard what she had said.

"Is that so?" asked Itachi lightly. "Get out and change into your clothes we have training."

Hinata took the pail and splashed the water over herself before stepping out of the tub and toweling off to put on her clothes. "What will we be doing today?" she asked as she put on her sandals.

Itachi got up and turned to her. "Actually, training for today will be done away from the hideout. We're going to a nearby lake."

He pointed to the far corner of the room where there was a pile of clothes. "Those are clothes for you to change in and a towel along with your weapons." He opened the door and a hand, Deidara's, shoved a pack through the door to Itachi who took it and threw it to Hinata. "Pack up your stuff."

Deidara walked in with a tray just then with rice balls and tea. "Eat here," said Deidara. "We leave as soon as you are finished."

Hinata sat on the chair that Itachi sat in and ate as quickly as possible.

"Give me your leg," said Deidara and Hinata then remembered that her ankle was hurt. Sticking her leg out, Hinata face lit up once more when Deidara's bandaged hands held her foot. He ran his fingers along the bruised skin, inspecting it closely and then reached into his pocket, taking out the ointment and squeezed some on his fingers. "This is going to burn a lot," he said.

"Nani? Itai!" squeaked Hinata as she cringed, trying to wring her foot away from Deidara's hands. The sensation was awful like her skin was peeling away from the bones. Deidara tugged out the bandages quickly and wrapped Hinata's ankle with the same speed and to Hinata's relief, the pain subsided a little.

Deidara looked up at her from his crouched position and Hinata nearly got lost in the depth of bluish grey there. "Does it still hurt?" he asked and Hinata shook her head to get out of the daze.

"Hai, Deidara-sempai," said Hinata with a grimace.

"Well deal with it. We have to go. Now," came Itachi's voice and Hinata had actually forgotten for a moment that he was in the room.

"Hai, Itachi-sensei," said Hinata with another blush and got up from the chair, putting the tray there instead. "Who will clean this?" she asked pointing at the tray.

"Someone will get it or when we get back one of us will move it," Itachi said and opened the door and walked outside, Deidara and Hinata following him.

As she walked down the long corridor, Hinata could only wonder what training would be like and she was really excited to find out.

* * *

**_I know that this has no real action in it but I can't put anything else because it's really late and I'm typing as fast as I can because my parents need me to come off now. I do know there's some stuff in here you'd like to know about though hehe  
_**

**_As usual, if you have not read _****Hinata the Vamp****_ or _****A****Happy Ending****_, please do._**

**_Until the next update (notice the change?)…_**

**_Ja_****_ ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	17. Confused

**_Here we are, another chapter! Sorry for not updating sooner. Lately, I'm really caught up in watching ANTM and I just finished the 10th cycle of that so in my little break, I'll write another chapter for you._**

**_Please remember to excuse any errors and to R&R!!_**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Confused **

--

Hinata thought her feet were on fire and had to look down from time to time to make sure they weren't. She felt as though she was walking for hours even though the sun was not that high yet. Her ankle was not hurting as badly as it was before, but that did not mean it was not still painful.

She resisted asking when they would get to the lake because she knew Itachi would not be happy with her impatience, but her ankle was sore.

"Are you ok, Hina-hime?" asked Deidara, who was walking next to her; Itachi was leading the way. "You're limping is rather heavy."

"Hai, Deidara-senpai," said Hinata. "I'm fine."

Before Hinata knew what was happening, she was thrown around a shoulder and onto a back. Looking down, she saw it was Itachi.

"It would be better if you told us your limit instead of hurting yourself," said Itachi. "How can you train properly if you're hurt?"

"Gomen, Itachi-sensei," said Hinata, blushing from the contact of his hands gripping her thighs to keep her steady. "I'm sorry if I'm heavy."

"We wouldn't have any interest in you if you were not healthy," replied Itachi. "Hold on."

Hinata had to grip onto Itachi's shoulders tightly as he jumped up and leaped from tree to tree with Deidara next to him going at breakneck speed, causing Hinata's eyes to water from the biting wind in her face and she had to close her eyes.

Suddenly, they came to a halt and Hinata opened her eyes to see the lake before her. It was really beautiful and reflected the sun, shimmering as though littered with sprinkles of gold. Trees grass and flowers were there also and Hinata felt excited that she could see such a sight as she was put down from Itachi's back.

The three walked to a very small clearing and Itachi and Deidara unzipped their coats, folding them up and putting them in the bags they brought. Hinata watched them feeling her cheeks burn as they continued to undress to their pants and took off their sandals as well. Itachi looked around at her and then walked her way, carrying her bag.

"Let's go," he said as he tossed her the bag and Hinata followed him to a thick set of trees, blocking the view of the clearing. "Put on the clothes in there and hurry up, I don't have all day here."

Hinata watched as he turned around and then opened the bag, taking out bandages, a finely twined mesh shirt and shorts and she quickly put them on wondering why she needed a change of clothes for.

When she was done strapping on her weapon pouch, Itachi led her back to the clearing to put down her bag and then the three walked to the edge of the lake.

"What are we going to be doing, Itachi-sensei?" asked Hinata.

"I would have asked Kisame to provide the water needed but we can't have such a strong chakra trace here, so I brought you to a natural supply of water for your training," said Itachi. "You'll be training in the lake."

Hinata looked at him and then at Deidara who seemed to had heard the idea already.

"Follow me."

Itachi walked calmly on the surface of the water and Hinata and Deidara followed far out until Hinata was sure she would not be able to stand if she fell in.

"Today, I'll help you with your balance," said Itachi. "Everyday, we'll do something different and at the end of the week, you'll put all of your hard work to the test ok?"

"Hai, Itachi-sensei," said Hinata.

"Good. Put these on," said Itachi and he took a blindfold and earplugs from Deidara and gave them to Hinata.

What did he expect her to do? How would she be able to do anything without her eyes and ears? Was he mad?

"What are you waiting for?"

Hinata shoved on the items, feeling as though her body went on shut down. She felt bandaged hands on her shoulders and knew they were Deidara's and sighed. Then his hands were gone and so was his chakra as well as Itachi's, leaving Hinata to feel abandoned in the middle of the lake.

Then there was a jolt under her feet and Hinata stumbled, trying to keep from falling as the tremors continued and water splashed around her feet.

There was a tap on her shoulder and Hinata spun around, forgetting she couldn't see. Then there was another tap on her other shoulder and another ad another until Hinata felt frustrated and started to try to swat it away. The water under her was rocking fiercely with waves, nearly knocking her over and Hinata could only try to keep from sinking in as she focused on the faint chakra near her.

Hinata fought the jabs, punches and kicks and tried to defend herself and before she knew it, she was able to sense danger from straining her body for so long to miss the hits, even though her ankle was causing her to force all of her weight on the other foot. That feeling was thrown out to sea as soon as she started to be showered with senbon, kunai and shuriken, piercing and cutting her skin.

Hinata dug inside the weapon's pouch and flicked out a kunai, straining to feel a change in the air around her and every time she felt a disturbance in her personal space, she blocked the attack.

She felt as though she was really doing a good job and for once, even though her ankle was hurting still, she managed to stay on the water. Hinata was then pulled into a strong embrace and stopped immediately then she was let go. She pulled out her eyes plugs and a rush of noises filled her ears and pulled off the blindfold, seeing it was well past noon.

Itachi and Deidara stood in front her.

"You did well, yeah," said Deidara with a smile, causing Hinata to smile as well, but it faltered when she remembered it was her sensei who had the last word and looked at him expectantly.

"You did well on your first day," Itachi said and Hinata's face lit up once more. "However, I was able to tell that your ankle was hurt. Do not let anyone see your weakness; they can use that against you."

"Hai, Itachi-sensei," said Hinata, understanding. She felt as though she was back at the academy again.

"Even if you can't walk for the rest of the day, when you spar with me or Deidara, I expect you to go all the way," said Itachi. "Understand?"

"Hai, Itachi-sensei," Hinata said. "I'll do my best."

"Can we eat now?" whined Deidara. "I'm starving."

They walked back to the clearing and ate their lunch and returned to the middle of the lake.

"Put back on your blindfold and earplugs," said Itachi. "I'll heal your ankle for you when we get home, so don't protect it."

And so Hinata sparred for the rest of the day.

* * *

Sasuke was still not sleeping as he should or eating as he should, but at least Naruto and the others got him do a little of it anyway.

"What if when Hinata comes back, she doesn't recognize your skinny ass?" asked Kiba with a grin.

"She'll probably walk right past you," agreed Naruto as he ate his third bowl of ramen. "That's why you should eat something and get some sleep to get rid of those sandbags you have stashed under your eyes."

"You two sure know how to lift someone's spirit," said Sasuke. Neji had to go on a mission with his team, leaving the three alone. "I don't have to take crap from you or Naruto."

"Whatever," Kiba said as he looked at his watch. "Damn! I was supposed to meet Shino to train for awhile. He seems to know something's up though."

"How do you know that?" asked Naruto now at his fourth bowl.

"He asked me where I go all the time and said it was best not to try anything stupid," Kiba said going through the door. "He's not one to beat around the bush. Ja!"

Sasuke sat at the table, just staring in his bowl at the noodles there and tossed them around with his chopsticks while Naruto almost literally inhaled his fifth bowl. Naruto looked up from his bowl at Sasuke.

"Are you going to eat that?" he asked and Sasuke shoved the bowl at Naruto, but the blond shook his head. "I don't want it, I just asked."

"Nani?" Sasuke was surprised Naruto turned down food.

"You need to pull yourself together, Teme," Naruto said. "How are you supposed to be a good rival if when you're exhausted all the time?"

"Shut up, I don't need to hear that from you," said Sasuke, finally eating something for the morning. "It's you who woke me up this morning."

"Fine," said Naruto, finishing up his sixth bowl. "I'm guessing we can't go out today, what with Kiba and Neji not here so I'll go over to Ichiraku's."

"You just had six bowls," reminded Sasuke.

"So? That doesn't mean I'm full," Naruto said and got up from the table and ran to the door, leaving Sasuke alone.

The quiet house was just right for Sasuke and he went up to his bedroom to see if he could sleep.

* * *

Two days passed and Hinata went through a series of being injured and healed so many times, her ankle felt numb. It did not help that Itachi still wanted her to wear the shackle on her foot still, even though she was not planning on leaving anytime soon.

She rethought that. Why didn't she want to go home anymore? It was just the end of the week; a couple of weeks there training, knowing death or severe damage was near and yet Hinata slowly stopped trying to remember anything about home.

It was where her father and sister were and even though Hinata wanted to see Hanabi suffer, she did not want to leave just yet; she wanted to see how much stronger she could get so that when her will to escape came back, she would go home knowing she had not had a narrow escape, but she had broken free on her own.

Hinata just hoped she wanted to leave soon.

She sat at the edge of her mattress and closed her eyes thinking about home, mainly her friends and how much they must miss her. She just hoped Kiba and Neji were ok since they were close to her. Shino and Kurenai must be worried as well and lately, she figured Sasuke missed her too. Out of everyone, she wondered about him most. By now, they could have been happy but how would she know when she pushed him away every chance she got before the day she was kidnapped?

Just then, the door opened and Itachi came in to heal her ankle as usual. He stooped in front of her. "Give me your foot, do I have to tell you each time?" he said but he gave her a light smile.

"Gomen," said Hinata as she held out her foot.

Itachi did the hand seals to release her and then cleaned her ankle with ointment. "Today was the last day training with the blindfold and earplugs," he said as he soothed the infected area. "Next week we'll be testing you on other things."

"Where's Deidara-senpai?" asked Hinata.

"He went to give a report on your progress for the week," said Itachi. "Stretch your leg out, I'm going to heal your ankle completely now."

He was going to heal her ankle completely? Did that mean he could have healed it all along but made her suffer on purpose?

"I know what you're probably thinking," Itachi said. "But I kept you this way to teach you to deal with pain because here with Akatsuki can get pretty bad if you're not careful so I was preparing you."

And as twisted as it sounded, Hinata could not help but feel a little grateful. "Arigatou," she said and watched as the green glow from his hands healed the welts and rash. "How did you learn o heal?"

"My mother taught me how to do it when I was younger so I could heal Sasuke if he got hurt during our training and I never forgot how to do it," Itachi explained. He then traced his fingers over the now clean skin, unintentionally sending heat to Hinata cheeks. "It's not hurting now right?" he asked looking up at her.

"I d-don't think so," Hinata stammered.

"Stand up."

"Huh?" Hinata voiced, confused.

"See if you can walk on it without limping now," said Itachi standing and extending his hand for her to hold on to.

Hinata grasped his hand and felt the tingles run up her arm as Itachi pulled her to her feet, causing her to stumble forward onto him and unconsciously wrapped her arms around him for balance. He was warm and smelled like sunshine.

"Are you able to stand on your own now?" she heard Itachi ask and she quickly let him go, standing without any trouble. Hinata then took a few steps around the mattress, feeling no pain or numbness.

"Hai, Itachi-sensei," Hinata said with a smile. "Arigatou!"

Itachi looked at her strangely and then gave her a small smile in return before turning away. "Come with me, we're going back to the lake."

Hinata looked at him in wonder. "Are we going to train?" she asked."

"Hai, let's go. I need to see how your ankle is holding up," said Itachi and he walked outside with Hinata following.

* * *

Itachi did not even wait for Deidara to return from giving his report to Pein but just led Hinata to the front of the hideout.

"I'll carry you, ok?" he said and he swung Hinata on his back, going to his destination.

When they got there, he took off his clothes and looked at Hinata.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I don't have extra clothes," said Hinata as though she had just remembered.

"It doesn't matter right now, follow me," Itachi instructed and he walked out onto the surface of the lake, silently admiring the night. The moon was playing peek-a-boo behind the clouds and cast some of the lake in shadow. He turned around and saw Hinata following him.

"Next week, we're working on strength and speed since we worked on your sight and hearing," said Itachi. "But I'll start now."

He watched as Hinata composed herself and she waited for him to explain what they were going to do.

He watched as confusion etched its way across her face. "We'll start simple then. You'll try to spar with me without going underwater."

Itachi could almost read the thoughts in Hinata's mind, but she did as was told and fell into her stance. The lake was well lit with the aid of the moon and he could see Hinata clearly. He gave her a thumbs up to start and watched as she came at him. He blocked all of her attacks and delivered some of his own at a quicker pace.

"I know you're faster than this," he said and he rushed at her with a kunai, slashing her cheek. That seemed to be a wakeup call and Hinata forced out more energy, but Itachi could tell she was still pacing herself for her ankle even though it was healed. "Come at me faster, push yourself harder!"

Hinata's face screwed up in concentration as she strived to fight with even more speed and her attacks had more power in them, causing her to fight almost wildly.

"Don't lose it, harness it," Itachi coached as he blocked another hit and shoved her away. He watched as she got up, having skidded on the water.

"Hai, Itachi-sensei," Hinata breathed and he could actually tell that she pushed just a bit more and fought evenly.

Now it was time to see if she really had improved.

"Bloodline," he instructed her and saw that she was startled at first that she had been fighting all along without it and she blinked several times until she called forward her Byakugan, rimming her eyes with veins.

Hinata propelled herself at Itachi with such accuracy, she hesitated just before she tried to hit him but Itachi was not having that so he brushed the handle of his kunai across her neck jumpstarting her brain again.

Itachi was not surprised that Hinata had improved so quickly and felt pride for himself and Deidara that they had helped her to become stronger than she was before. He glowed inside as he sparred with his student… his student.

Kunai slashed, shuriken sliced and limbs pounded as the two continued until Hinata jabbed his shoulder, causing a reflexive attack of his own and he, in turn, cut her shoulder and left a deep gash.

"Itai!" Hinata cried and quickly leaped away from him, grabbing her shoulder as the blood seeped through her fingers.

Itachi's eyes widened and he ran to her, scooping her up and heading for the shore before setting her down in the small clearing by their bags and tearing off the mesh shirt that was already slashed at the shoulder. Hinata was whimpering softly at the pain and Itachi hated to see her like that, wishing he had not gone too hard on her during training as he saw the blood trickle down, soaking her bandages.

"Gomen," Hinata mumbled, surprising Itachi.

"What for?"

"I was careless," she explained.

Itachi shook his head at her. "Iie, I was careless. I should not have pushed you so hard." He reached over into his bag and took out some more bandages; it was a good thing that he was always prepared for such things. "Hold still." He proceeded to heal the wound and then tore a piece of the bandage to wipe off the excess blood from her skin and then wrapped her arm and shoulder carefully. "By morning, you should be fine."

"Arigatou, Itachi-sensei," Hinata said with a smile. Itachi had to wonder each time how she managed to smile even when she was hurt or depressed; it made no sense to him but he liked it all the same.

"You don't always have to call me sensei," Itachi said before his mind could thoroughly process the words. "I'm not that much older than you."

Hinata nodded. "I know," she said. "If you want, I'll just cqall you Itachi when no one's around."

"Whatever," Itachi said with a shrug.

"Oh! I just realized I'm not even tired," said Hinata happily. "Before, I was always so tired. Arigatou, Itachi."

Itachi looked at the girl that was sitting next to him in the moonlight and had no choice but to return the smile, but it faltered seeing the look on Hinata's face.

"Itachi?" she started and she looked down at her hands in her lap. He waited for her to continue with a nod. "Am I a bad person?"

"Do you mean about wanting to trade your eyes for you sister's?" asked Itachi. He knew she had not brought up the subject since she had first voiced it and he had been waiting for her to ask about it. Hinata looked away. "I honestly don't know, as you know I make my little brother's life hell as it is… but I'd never choose my life over his."

Hinata looked up at him surprised. "But you killed your family," said Hinata and then she paused. "…Why didn't you kill Sasuke too?"

"It's a long story," Itachi said shortly, signaling the end of the subject where he was concerned.

"I understand, "Hinata said. "Demo… at least Sasuke liked you at that point. My sister hates me and she constantly tries to point out that she is better than I am and that she's my father's favorite. She would do anything to see me suffer so you must understand how I feel, even if it makes me the worst person alive. I want her to regret what she's been doing to me all this time and I want my father to feel the pain of losing Hanabi."

Itachi could see that Hinata was very much like his younger brother, who was always pushed aside because of him. In Hinata's case, she was always ignored for her younger sister. He had no real idea how that felt, but he knew it was a pretty crappy feeling having seen Sasuke suffer because of it.

"You could never be a bad person," he said softly. "You're human and things like this happen."

"Not even you would sell your brother off for your own selfish reasons," Hinata said bitterly.

Itachi remained quiet for awhile. "Probably not, but he would have no problem with doing it to me… there's a difference."

He saw the understanding on Hinata's face and she smiled at him again briefly before looking away.

"What if I'm not sure about leaving anymore?" she asked quietly. "I'm not certain if I want to go back to Konoha even though I'm kept here as a prisoner… of sorts."

What was she saying? Who in their right mind would want to stay with criminals? Sure she was being trained by two S class ninja, but she knew why she was there. Why would she not want to go home?

Itachi saw something stir in her eyes even though she was looking the other way and then she looked at him.

"What if I told you I like my sempai and my sensei more than I should?"

"I think you may have lost too much blood," Itachi said standing up and reaching for her hand, feeling instant electricity when their hands touched. "Let's go."

* * *

Hinata had no idea what brought her to say what she had earlier. She was sure she was going mad or something because she told Itachi she liked him and Deidara.

She knew she was confused but could not help but frown at the fact that Itachi shrugged off what she had said now that she was lying alone in her room without being chained to the floor because Itachi said she needed to rest properly.

Somehow, it felt strange after being tied up night after night.

Hinata lay on her side, dragging her nails along the sheets on the mattress, thinking about her sensei. She was not sure what it was, but there was something there that wasn't present before and she had not even felt it during all the time she had been training with Deidara at first. She was not sure if it was because he had some slight resemblance of Sasuke or something else, but there was something.

She rubbed her sore shoulder. Was she really starting to like him? How could she feel anything for her kidnapper? Someone so dangerous? Maybe she _did _lose too much blood.

Hinata knew her two captors were probably watching her until she went to sleep to make sure she would not try to escape now that she did not have anything to keep her rooted to the floor. She hoped training would go alright tomorrow because tonight, she realized she actually got a hit on Itachi before he cut her.

* * *

**_There you have it!_**

**_I know it's a late update, but my best friend was over for awhile so I couldn't be rude and write while she was here so I put it off. I hope you liked it._**

**_If you have not read _****Hinata the Vamp****_ or _****A Happy ****Ending****_ yet, you should try them._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja_****_ ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	18. Arigatou

**_Hey readers! It's time for the 18th chapter and I hope you like it. I've gotten a summer job so I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to update but I'll try really hard to keep up._**

**_Excuse errors and R&R!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Arigatou**

--

Hinata stood in the middle of the lake with Itachi and Deidara waiting for further instruction. The week had come and gone by so quickly, it was already Thursday and so far, her training with strength and speed was going well. So there she was with wet sand strapped on her, weighing a lot more than she would like as she waited for Itachi and Deidara to signal when they were ready.

As soon as they nodded, Hinata rushed forward fighting the both of them until she was sure she was moving without really feeling the weight.

"Bloodline," said Itachi and Hinata forced chakra through her eyes for the Byakugan, seeing every chakra point on both of her opponents. Pushing herself even harder, Hinata fought them both, getting the occasional cut or scratch. After she had gotten hurt, Itachi tried not to harm her too much until the end of the week when he could heal it fully.

Hinata did not know why it was happening to her, but even as they sparred, every time he touched her it sent her stomach fluttering and she found it hard to concentrate on the fight. She really should have, because soon she was flat on her behind after being shoved by Itachi.

"You're not paying attention," he said. "What you possibly be thinking about to make you zone out in the middle of a fight?"

If only he knew she was thinking about when he when training was done, he would heal her wounds and send butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"G-gomen, Itachi-sensei," Hinata said and took her stance once more to continue.

By the time Itachi was satisfied with her progress, Hinata felt as though she would just sink to the bottom of the lake. She was not usually this tired but because she was not concentrating, Itachi made training longer and more challenging making Hinata forget she had even thought about having a chance against him in a fight.

She sat on her mattress as she ate her soup for dinner and drank her water silently as she thought about the day she had. It was easy to say she had improved greatly since she got there even though the end result was just to enhance the strength of her eyes.

What she didn't get was the fact that if she was granted the trade off, why was she still being trained? Was she setting her own trap by giving the Akatsuki more than one Byakugan user to cripple? Would they let her go after they had Hanabi or would they be greedy and keep her as well? What if she was killed anyway because she foolishly wanted revenge for having such a crappy childhood on her sister and father? Would they let her go without ever contacting her again after all this time? Did she want them to?

All possibilities ran through Hinata's head as she continued to eat and before she was finished Itachi came in the room, making Hinata's heart skip a beat.

"Aren't you finished yet? He asked and Hinata shook her head and ate faster. When she was done, she put it aside and looked up at him knowing he had something to tell her.

"Follow me," he said simply and walked out, leaving Hinata to follow him.

Hinata wondered where he was taking her and where Deidara was but followed wordlessly down the corridors until Itachi stopped at a room and opened the door for her to go in first. What was in there and why was she to go in first?

"Are you going to stare into space all day?" asked Itachi and stepped forward, tugging her by the front of her shirt and pushing her in the room.

It was not much different from hers but it had a proper bed and was spacious enough to be comfortable. She also noticed it had no bolts in the floor for shackles and she had to wonder whose room it was.

"This is your new room," said Itachi. "We trust you will behave yourself and if not, you won't be moved to your old room but a cell of your very own."

And Hinata didn't doubt him either.

"As you see there isn't equipment here to keep you bound so you should feel better about that," he finished.

Hinata looked back at him after scanning the space. "Why did you do this?" she asked.

"Because I feel you deserve it," said Itachi as he stared back.

Hinata was so grateful she didn't know what to do. She rushed to Itachi, hugging him.

"Arigatou," she whispered with tears in her eyes and she felt an awkward pat on her back.

"No problem," she heard, but was sure his voice was definitely softer than it had been before and it made her smile to feel the usual flutters from being so close to him, causing her to visibly shiver.

Letting go quickly, Hinata muttered an apology and stepped away shyly, avoiding eye contact. Itachi cleared his throat.

"You will be staying here until further notice," Itachi said and turned to leave when Hinata had the sudden urge to stop him.

"Wait!"

Itachi turned around with a raised eyebrow at her outburst. Hinata stood there frozen, not knowing what to say as she fumbled with her fingers and felt her cheeks tingle. "A-ano… arigatou, Itachi-sen… Itachi."

'Hn," Itachi acknowledged and turned away once more, walking calmly out of the room, leaving Hinata feeling as though she had just ran around the hideout at a sprint for such a simple moment.

Hinata turned as she heard the door click shut and walked to her bed, sitting on the edge as she looked around the room again. It was not as nice as her room at home, but it a definite improvement compared to the place she was living in for the few weeks she was there. She was beyond grateful that she was no longer chained to the floor and she decided to be the best at whatever she was told because she never wanted to be in a situation like that again anytime soon- unless she wanted to.

Immediately, Hinata felt her entire face warm at what she was thinking and quickly stood up to change out of her clothes and into a large nightshirt from the drawer in the corner of the room. Sliding under the sheets, Hinata smiled once more at the feel of a fairly soft bed to sleep in and it did not take long for her to drift to sleep.

* * *

Itachi walked along the corridors to the leader's office. He had a bad feeling about going there, knowing Pein probably wanted to discuss Hinata.

Just thinking about her made Itachi feel things he had not felt in a long time or even knew how to feel. With Konan, it was simply for release and that was it, nothing more. But with Hinata, he had not even touched her in anyway and yet he felt all kinds of foreign emotions that he was not accustomed to. Weakness, that's what he felt. He was allowing himself to feel again and that was not good; he could tell it would cause future problems.

It was a pity he found himself not caring.

He paused in front of the door, staring blankly for awhile before knocking soundly and entering after hearing Pein say it was okay to go in.

He noticed Konan was not there and was inwardly glad as he sat in the chair opposite the supposed leader of Akatsuki.

"You wanted me for something?" asked Itachi.

"Yes," answered Pein coolly. "Deidara brought me the written report from the both of you on the Hyuuga's progress and you say that she has improved quite a bit since she was here. Deidara was sent on a mission with Sasori not too long ago and when he returns it will be too late anyway so I will inform you now."

Itachi waited patiently for what Pein was about to say. Was he going to say he was trading her for her sister? Was he going to say no and just order him to take her eyes?

Pein leaned forward and rested his chin on his entwined fingers as he propped on the desk. "I know you have been going easy on the girl and I believe I know the reason why," he said. "You will train her as usual tomorrow for the last time."

Itachi remained silent as he took in the information for awhile. "After that what will happen?" he asked.

"I will give further instruction after that," said Pein. "You will report to me after your training and bring the Hyuuga with you as well. You can go."

Itachi got up from the chair and nodded in respect before leaving. On his way to his room, Itachi thought about what Pein had said. He would stop training her tomorrow; the two weeks were up and he would no longer have a student. He knew from the start that there was a possibility Hinata was going to die but now that he had gotten to know her, he was not sure if he could take not seeing her anymore. She had become a silent friend to him.

Itachi went to his room and took off his clothes before going to bed. It was not until three hours later that he was able to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke woke up feeling more rested than he had felt in a long time. He got up and went to shower and then decided to eat something and to his surprise, he was hungry. Sasuke smiled; Naruto and Kiba were to thank for this. He was willing to admit that he would not be too happy if Hinata came back and was not attracted to him less than she already was when she would see him and the thought alone gave him motivation to pick himself up off his behind and shape up.

He couldn't believe it, he was worrying about what a girl thought about his looks when so many were ready to lay themselves before his feet. Hinata was one special girl and he wanted to make sure that when she came back, he was even more handsome than when she had left. He was not going to change, just push a little harder than usual and he was sure it would make all the difference in the world.

Getting up from eating his breakfast, Sasuke waited for Naruto and Kiba to burst through his door at any moment; Neji was going to return later in the evening.

Even though they found no trace of Hinata or her captors anywhere, it was still refreshing to keep hope and that was all he needed. It was amazing how optimistic he was after all this time when he was usually the one not to believe in nothing but the obvious.

Sasuke leaned on the arch of his living room that connected the kitchen with the room and waited patiently.

A loud talking was heard and apparently, Kiba and Naruto were talking about something before a key in the lock was heard and the door was flung open violently by none other than his best friend.

"Someday, you'll have to pay for that," said Sasuke with a smirk and watched the two boys' faces change to utter shock.

Naruto and Kiba pointed accusing fingers at him. "You're up?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"And you look healthy for once," said Kiba just as loudly.

"I knew me not stepping in crap today meant something," said Naruto with a laugh.

"Whatever, look we're training for awhile before Neji gets here," Sasuke said as he walked past them, hiding his smile that they were so shocked to see him so 'normal' after these past few weeks of being out of it.

They went to one of the training grounds and after Kiba had called Akamaru, they sparred until evening and even when Neji came he sparred for a short while since he was still tired from his mission and then they would go to search for any clues on Hinata. Sasuke felt great doing what he did best and was glad that he had pulled himself back together again.

* * *

The day had started and Hinata was not all too willing to get out of bed. It was so long that she felt so comfortable and she wanted to sleep forever.

That idea was short lived when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Wake up, dress and I'll see you outside in two minutes," came Itachi's voice.

Hinata just wanted to stay here. She could hear the rain falling and it was so peaceful to feel like she was being hushed to sleep that Hinata found herself drifting off once again before she was tapped again, but not to gently.

"I already let you sleep half an hour longer than you should so I think it is very wise to get up right now," she heard again and Hinata grumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, thankful that she had not been greeted with a bucket of ice-cold water. He must have been in a very good mood or a very bad mood and Hinata hoped it wasn't the latter.

Before Hinata could pull herself together, she was hauled up and practically dragged through the door. "The next time you oversleep, I'll be forced to put you back in your old room," Itachi said as he came to the bathroom door and shoved her inside. "I may be lenient with you, but you have to be responsible enough to know how far you can lean on that. Strip, bathe and be done in ten minutes."

Hinata went to the tub and dipped her hand in to make sure it was really warm and took off her clothes as Itachi sat backing her. She listened to the pattering on the roof and wondered if she had to train in the rain. She was okay with that as long as it was not a thunderstorm because that meant lightning as well and she was not a big fan of lightning at all.

"Itachi-sensei," said Hinata softly, not wanting to bother him as she poured water over her head to rinse. "Will we be training outside today?"

"Is it a problem for you if we do?" asked Itachi.

"Hai," replied Hinata, hoping he would choose to train indoors for once.

"Well it is not a problem for me. You should not let your fear of lightning slow you down. We are training outside as usual."

Hinata sighed in defeat, knowing his word was final. "Hai, wakata desu," mumbled Hinata and finished her bath, stepping out of the tub and grabbing the towel from the floor to dry off and put on her clothes and strap on her weapon's pouch.

Itachi got up and turned to her. "Let's go," he said and walked through the door with Hinata following closely as they walked down corridors all the way to the exit. Itachi pulled open the doors to reveal the gray sky and the shower of heavy rain beyond them.

The wind was blowing at rapid speed, sending Hinata's hair in all directions as she tried to tame it. Itachi looked back at her and took his hair bind off and tore it in two, giving Hinata one of the pieces before retying his own hair. Hinata tied hers in a low ponytail as well. Why was he being so nice to her today?

That flew right out through the door with her as she was tugged and tossed outside in the freezing drops of water, drenching her clothes and soaking right through to her skin, making her shiver.

"We're going to a river not too far from here," said Itachi over the hiss of the rain and Hinata nodded in understanding and followed him through the dense trees to the river in less than fifteen minutes. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed, causing Hinata to flinch every time but she held back as much as she could to avoid another scolding from her sensei.

When they got to the river, Itachi shed his cloak and put it on a nearby rock and faced her. "We will spar on the water and today I will not ease you," he said and walked onto the rippled water.

When Hinata was standing in front him, she hoped she would impress him and make him proud. She watched as he then reached down and unstrapped his weapon's pouch and threw it on the bank.

"We will spar without weapons today," said Itachi. "Take off yours as well."

Hinata blinked the water from her eyes and unstrapped her pouch as well before tossing it to the bank.

"When we are finished, we will work on your aim with weapons which shouldn't take long and then we go home," said Itachi. "Get into your stance," he said, his crimson eyes shimmering in the liquid light of the rain.

Hinata forced her Byakugan to life and maintained her stance, waiting for further instruction and at the slight nod from Itachi, they started to spar, ignoring the chill of the rain, the bite of the wind, the flash of the lightning and the loud rumble of the thunder as they focused on each other in their spar.

* * *

He had taught her well and was proud to say he was right about her potential. She might not have noticed, but she had improved more than imaginable and if she was really serious, she could even win again her older cousin now.

As they continued to fight, Itachi could not help but be amazed at the fact that she had also matured. She was no longer so shy and she took the initiative to start the spar more at will now than she did before and for that, Itachi was seeing her now as a very capable ninja and not just the tag along she had allowed herself to be before.

Time passed sooner than either of them had expected and it was late in the evening when Itachi decided to stop and start the aim training. So far, Hinata had improved in every area except that and if she got comfortable with her aim as well, her Byakugan would be shaper than ever.

The rain was letting up and it was now a light drizzle as the fresh air calmed them both after such a tough fight. Itachi strapped his pouch to his leg and so did Hinata as he took some of the large leaves from the ground and pinned them to the trees surrounding them with senbon.

"Start easy at first," he told her. He took out three kunai and launched them behind him at three different trees, all knocking the senbon away and replacing them. He watched as Hinata's eyes widened.

"D-do you expect me to do that?" asked Hinata. "I doubt I can do that even when looking at the targets."

"You'll learn and soon, you'll e able to hit a target wherever it is whether you look at it or not," said Itachi. "Take out your kunai and aim them at the ones I have there and try to replace them while looking at them."

Hinata took out her kunai and concentrated hard before throwing them at the trees, missing all but one and even that did not hit the target but he saw the problem. Walking to the trees and taking the kunai and replacing the senbon again, he went to Hinata.

"Hold these as you did just now," he said and gave them to her. She had her fingers griping the weapons too tightly. He took her hand in his own, trying to ignore the shivers that were not from the light shower of rain.

"Relax your hand, you're trying too much," he told her as his hands glided over hers and he saw her cheeks flame up despite the cold. "Just let it happen effortlessly." He felt Hinata's fingers relax slightly as she stared at their hands. "Flick your wrist as though you are about to backhand someone."

Hinata nodded and positioned her hand slowly, seemingly watching the movement of their hands with interest. "Focus," he told her.

"Hai, Itachi-sensei," Hinata said as he let go of her hand.

"Throw them now," he said and watched as she released the kunai once more in the direction of the trees, hitting two of the senbon and replacing them with the kunai, stumbling forward a little.

"Much better," he said. "But now that you're concentrating on your hands, you're losing your footing when you throw and it can put you off balance when we worked on that already."

He walked towards and around Hinata this time and stood behind her, feeling the waves of heat radiating through her pores. "Lose your nervousness before we start and relax your muscles," he said and waited for her to calm down. "You have to be clam and in control of your body at all times."

He stepped closer until his chest was lightly touching her back and reached for his own kunai, passing them under to her. He then moved his leg forward to make hers mimic his movement and gently touched her other leg for her to move it back to the stance he wanted, registering her quickening breathing. Itachi then took her left hand back with his and pushed her right hand to the front, entwining his fingers with hers to assume the correct way to hold the kunai.

He found himself not focusing on her stance as much as he was realizing how soft she was and how her curves fitted against him as he positioned her body for the throw. "Relax," he told her, even though he was finding it hard to do it himself. He felt Hinata shudder against him as she tried to calm herself. He waited for her to turn her wrist the right way. "Release."

All three kunai hit dead on, splitting the others that were there before and Itachi allowed himself to smile at her accuracy.

"Itachi," Hinata whispered. "I did that with my eyes closed."

He had not expected her to and his smile widened even more before he regained his composure. "That's better than I thought, you did well." He took three more kunai from his weapon's pouch and gave them to her once more. "This time, try to get them directly next the kunai already there."

Hinata shifted against him again, forcing Itachi to try not to give away how she was making him feel, being as close as they were, even in the rain he could smell the faint scent of her that was like flowers as crisp as the air itself. He could feel she was trying to do the same. "Release," he whispered, his voice sounding unlike his own and they both moved in perfect synchronization, marking the spot next to the previous target.

He then took her shoulders and gently pushed her away, merely a step from him. "Try it with out my help now," he said.

Hinata took out two of her own kunai and aimed at the other side of the kunai there and hit the mark within a blink. "I think I like this teaching style better," said Hinata as she went for the kunai embedded in the tree and pried them out, putting the senbon there instead. Turning to him and taking a step forward with a slight blush, she looked up at him. "Can you show me how to hit a target while backing like you did earlier?" she asked, blinking he water away.

"You've barely mastered aim while facing your target," Itachi replied. "It's late, but I'll show you once before we leave."

"Arigatou," said Hinata with a wide smile.

"I said once," Itachi reminded. "Come here."

Hinata walked up to Itachi and looked up at him for further instruction. He then took her hand by her elbow and tugged her forward a little more and then slid his hand to hold her wrist with the three kunai. "You do the same thing when not looking at the target," he told her as the rain sprinkled around them. "Imagine what they look like right behind you and once you have that image, remember to relax and take control of your body and register what every limb, every muscle is doing."

"Hai, Itachi-sensei," said Hinata. Itachi tried not to be too close to her as he could feel her chest rising and falling, every time causing her breasts to brush against his own chest.

"Turn your hand downward like this," he said and moved her hand with his own, moving his fingers over hers. He could feel her warm breath on his face as his own mixed with hers in tiny wisps of air before them.

Hinata looked up at him as she allowed him to guide her movements slowly and Itachi pressed himself closer as he flicked her wrist for her to release the kunai without saying anything, hitting the senbon as they continued to stare at each other.

"How did I do, sensei?" Hinata asked softly.

Itachi did not know what happened, but her faces inched closer and before he could stop her, she pressed her lips to his as she closed her eyes and Itachi did the same as he still held her wrist over her head.

He knew it was wrong, but all logic flew out of the window as he gently pushed her with his other hand until they met with one of the trees where he pushed her against it, having her hold on to the kunai there and he pressed his lips closer to hers and licked the water from her parted lips to deepen the kiss.

Itachi moved his hand from her shoulder to behind her neck applying a small amount of pressure to coax Hinata to follow his movements before they parted, breathing heavily under the drizzle of the rain.

* * *

Hinata was so dazed, all she could do was look at the lips that were just on her own that were now reddened from the kiss. Her stomach was fluttering and she was shuddering to think that she had just kissed Itachi, only to be pushed up on the tree again, sending her world spinning.

She was not used to this but she found she liked it more than she thought she would. Hinata closed her eyes as they both parted once more and Itachi trailed kisses along the corners of her mouth and to her eyes then back down again for another open-mouthed kiss. Hinata brought her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, loving the warmth from the man who had such a cold attitude and shivering when he brought his hands to her waist before pulling away to look at her.

"Why did you stop?" asked Hinata, missing him already as she slowly lifted her eyes to his now dark eyes that slowly reeled with Sharingan again.

"We should not have done this," Itachi said as he stared back.

"What if I don't care?" Hinata asked again and she attempted to pull him to her again, only for him to stop her by holding her wrists. "Kiss me…onegai," she whispered, feeling her heart beat erratically.

"Iie, we have to go back to the hideout, the leader wants to see us both," said Itachi and he took a step back and walked away towards the river, leaving Hinata alone to her thoughts.

She knew he wanted to, but he stopped. What was holding him back?

Now that she thought about it, something was holding her back from wanting more than his kisses and she realized it was the thought of if Itachi's brother would kiss her the same way he did; if Sasuke would make her heart beat faster than she thought it would and cause all of her blood to pound in her veins the way Itachi did before. Hinata never even used the word before, but she felt like such a slut at the moment despite how good she felt at the same time.

Itachi came back, breaking through her thoughts as he put on his cloak that he had left back at the river. "Let's go," he said and then he walked to her and swung her on his back, surprising her.

On the way back, Hinata closed her eyes as she leaned on his shoulders, feeling sleep want to take over. Maybe if she just closed her eyes for awhile, it wouldn't hurt.

--

"Hinata, wake up"

Hinata opened her eyes to come face to face with Itachi and felt her cheeks burn.

"What is the reason for such a reaction, Itachi," she heard a voice ask and she looked over from where she was sitting to see the leader of Akatsuki, who looked so intimidating she had to look away.

"We were training in the rain all day. I suppose she has caught the cold," Itachi answered, and Hinata's felt her face light up even more at the excuse when they both knew why she was reacting the way she was.

"I see. Very well," said Pein even though Hinata was sure he knew something was up. "Hyuuga-san, I'm not sure if Itachi told you, but today was your last day of training."

Hinata nearly dropped off the chair she was in. If it was the last day of training, that meant that the leader had come up with a decision of if to take her eyes or her sister's. Either way, she was probably never going to see Itachi again and the thought more angered her than anything else she was feeling. She remained silent waiting to see what Pein would say next.

"I've come to my final judgment and it is that since we have wasted so much time on you these past weeks, it makes no sense trading you off to start training an even younger Hyuuga of whom we are not sure of her definite strengths since Itachi and Deidara were keeping an eye on you and not your sister," said Pein as he leaned back in his chair. Hinata's heart lifted and sank at the same time of what he would say next. "However, it has been brought to my attention that there is an attraction of some sort between the two of you."

"I told you that was n-"

Pein put his hand up to stop Itachi from saying anything further. "Having learned about this, it is very clear that this cannot continue whether you deny the situation or not. Therefore, we have no option but to bring her younger sister to avoid complications when the time comes for the extraction of her eyes."

Hinata's eyes lit up in the hope of returning home before she shrunk into her chair again at the look on Itachi's face. It was void of all emotion unlike earlier and Hinata knew something was wrong.

"You will be killed. You know too much about Akatsuki and I can't allow you to live."

The words hung in the air, stifling Hinata and making her feel as though she was choking on the words. She was losing to her sister again and this time she had caused it for being so selfish to think she would be free instead. She looked up at Itachi to see the glint of anger in his eyes as he tried to hold back an objection to what Pein had said.

"When Deidara returns, he and Itachi will keep watch on the younger girl until the time is right to bring her here," Pein continued. "Tomorrow morning, your body will be found in the forest just outside Konoha's gates." He turned his head to Itachi. "Do you understand?"

"Hai," Itachi said in a low voice.

"You may go now."

Hinata felt someone take her arm and was led through the door. Shock had taken over and Hinata could hardly think of anything other than she was about to die and there was nothing she could do about it. Itachi would not go against his leader and she had to respect that. All of her training was going down the drain and all of her friends and family were going to find her body in the morning.

All of the time she spent doubting herself when she could have succeeded, all of the regrets she had like turning down Kiba and Sasuke at first came rushing back to her and the kisses she shared with Itachi… those wonderful kisses were never going to be relived again, whether she wanted him or his brother, it didn't matter now because she didn't even have the choice of whether she would live or not. She had not even gotten the chance to sleep in her new room more than once.

She was picked up and Itachi carried her down the corridors, outside and through the trees toward Konoha wordlessly, apparently in his own thoughts as well and Hinata wondered how he felt, knowing he was about to kill someone even though that was what being a ninja was. She was about to die as well and Hinata knew it was definite, forcing herself to the belief that whether she died the first night Itachi and Deidara carried her to the hideout, or when Neji nearly killed her in Chuunin training or if battle or in the next five minutes, death was death and she had to embrace it because it was the life she had been granted from birth because she was born into the ninja world.

Tears filled her eyes, blurring her vision as they came to the edge of the forest that led to Konoha and knew her time was up. Anger welled up inside her at the thought that Itachi could have told her earlier that day instead of making her think she had at least another month to live.

Itachi set her down and looked away.

"Why didn't you tell me that there was a possibility that I was going to die today?" she asked him coolly.

"I didn't think a person would want to know when their deadline is," replied Itachi.

"You should have told me," said Hinata, tears threatening to fall.

Before she knew it, Hinata was pulled into a heartbreaking kiss and as soon as it was there it was gone. Itachi held Hinata by her shoulders firmly as he stared her dead on. "You need to run."

"Nani?" asked Hinata confusedly but Itachi shook her silent.

"Listen to me," he said calmly. It amazed her how he was able to do it so easily when right now she was near to panicking. What did he mean run? Was he going to give her a chance to try to run before killing her, because she wasn't going to run from the inevitable. "I'm letting you go free."

"Why? Aren't you going to get in some kind of trouble for not following orders? It's not like I don't want to live," said Hinata.

"That doesn't matter right now. You didn't belong with Akatsuki and you don't deserve to die," Itachi said. "You deserve to be home with your friends and your family."

"But I just want to stay with you," Hinata said biting her lip.

"We both know you're curious about what could have been if you weren't kidnapped."

Hinata paused. She could not deny that she often wondered about Sasuke and the fact that before she left he was trying to change for her even though now she felt guilty for wanting him to when his brother was almost no different. There is was, she had done it again with the comparing.

"Will you really let me go free?" asked Hinata.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," Itachi replied indifferently, making Hinata smile.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked again.

"I believe so. We will still be after the younger Hyuuga and if the leader doesn't have someone kill you, the original plan of you luring her out will take effect," Itachi said. "I am not one to go against him so maybe it will work in favor."

Hinata rushed to Itachi, hugging him tightly. "Arigatou, Itachi," she whispered in the crook of his neck and Itachi gently pushed her away, looking in the direction of Konoha that was less than five minutes away.

"My brother, the nine tails and two others, maybe your cousin and an Inuzuka are coming this way," Itachi said. "I'll take my leave."

He turned, forming the first of the hand seals to leave when Hinata stopped him. "Arigatou."

"You told me that already," said Itachi finishing the seal. "Sasuke should take care of you. Be careful, Hinata."

Before Hinata could survive the shock of him calling her by name for the first time, he turned to her, Sharingan spinning and Hinata saw only the glint of red and black of his cloak as he disappeared while her vision failed her and she collapsed.

* * *

Another day of fruitless searching.

Sasuke wished that just one day he would find some sign of Hinata so he could bring her back. There was no trace of who had taken her away and even though the rain and everything else concealed what was probably never there from the beginning, none of the four found the heart to stop looking.

As they sifted through the trees, Sasuke felt a familiar chakra trace. "Do you feel that?" he asked and the others nodded.

"It felt like more than one before but it's one now," said Neji. "Byakugan!" As soon as he pressed his bloodline, Neji gasped. "It's Hinata!"

"Nani?!" the other three exclaimed. "Where?"

Sasuke ran faster than he had in weeks, feeling the burn on his legs as he rushed in the direction Neji pointed in with the others close behind him. He couldn't believe it. He was just wishing so hard to find just a hint that she had not simply vanished off the face of the earth and now he was running to her.

He slowed as he felt the faint chakra, she must have been knocked out. Sasuke ran to her and cradled her head in his lap as he sat next to her. Neji and the others rushed to her side as well.

"Is she ok?" asked Kiba who looked too surprised at finding her he was still out of it.

"She's just knocked out, nothing seems to be wrong," said Neji as he scanned her with his Byakugan. "We'll have to take her to the hospital to be sure."

Sasuke nodded and took her up carefully as though she would break.

"S-sensei," Hinata mumbled against his chest. "Don't leave."

"Did she say sensei?" Naruto asked, leaning closer to the girl as Sasuke leaned her away in turn. "You act like she's going to disappear again, Teme. She's right there and she's not going anywhere."

"Anything is possible," said Sasuke, thinking about what she had just said. What did she mean by 'sensei?'

* * *

**_And that, my dear readers, was the eighteenth chapter. I hope you liked it. As I've said at the beginning, I'm now doing a job and it's really stressful so I hope you can bear with me if I update a little late. _**

**_Also, I have decided to update all three of my fics at one time sometimes since I don't want such a wide gap between them on the page since it encourages readers to click on them. But anyway, if you have not read _****Hinata ****the Vamp****_ or _****A Happy Ending****_ please do._**

**_Oh! And as of now, the name of this fic is _****Hina-hime****_. _**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja_****_ ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	19. Payback

**_Hi readers! Here's an update. I have been very sick and I was recovering from the flu and right after that I was sick again. I couldn't even get out of bed for the week I had the flu and on top of that, I've been working and it's been kinda stressful, so much so that I could not set my mind straight to even write a first paragraph of my fics. I hope I didn't take too long and that you will enjoy this. _**

**_Beta'd by Reckoning in Death_**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Payback**

--

Itachi was not anxious to go back to the hideout. He knew Pein would not be happy about what he did but he had to go to him and settle what he had done.

Walking down the corridors, Itachi thought about Hinata and wondered what she was doing and if she would be okay. She was probably sleeping peacefully at the moment with Sasuke watching her every move until she woke up.

Itachi knocked on the supposed leader's door and waited for Pein to allow entrance before opening the door and stepping in to see Konan was with him. Itachi gave a short unnoticeable sigh before addressing them both as Konan got up from her chair.

She passed way too close to him as she passed, locking her pinky with his as she slowly stalked by. What she was doing was dangerous and he would have to end it before it got out of hand. Itachi had managed to stay away from Konan and she had not come to him while he was training Hinata but now that she was gone, he was sure Konan would be back and even though before he would not have minded to get rid of some of his stress, Itachi was not in the mood for anything of the sort.

The door was shut with a small click as she left and silence filled the room.

"It was expected, what you did," said Pein calmly as he rested his elbows on the desk and touched his chin to his entwined fingers.

Itachi made a short bow of respect before he spoke. "I did what I had to. It was purposely done."

"I know," said Pein. "I know you are not surprised of my knowledge that you spared the girl. Actually, this was all part of a plan of mine."

"And that is?"

"I thought about it while the Hyuuga was here and observed quietly that you two have an attachment to each other. By making you both- mostly the girl- believe I wanted her dead will work in our favor now because she feels indebted to you and will help in the capture of her sibling. She won't doubt you," Pein finished.

The more Itachi thought about it, the more he understood where Pein was going with his plan. Of course Hinata would help him kidnap her sister if she felt as though she owed him her life. He did not like that thought but it worked if the Akatsuki would reach the goal they had.

"With that being said, for the next month you will keep close watch on the Hyuuga and her sister and bring the younger sibling back to the hideout," said Pein. "Deidara is still on a mission with Sasori and I've sent Kisame to the Mist to settle some business over there and since Konan usually stays with me and Kakuzu is on a money extortion mission, Hidan will be your partner this time."

Itachi was not one to complain but putting him to be partners with Hidan was going to be challenging. Hidan had to pray constantly to keep his sanity and swore more than any other person he knew or heard about. Itachi could understand cutting, but Hidan took it to another level when he was either trying to hack his foot off, gouge his eyes out or some other weird way of sacrificing for Jashin by using the occasional passerby.

"I understand," said Itachi. "Does Hidan know of this arrangement?"

"He does," Pein said simply. "You will both go to Konoha in two days. That's all."

Itachi nodded and made his exit, thanking Kami that Konan was nowhere in sight. He did that too fast however, because when he opened the door to his room, there she was, sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Konan, now is not the time," said Itachi as he stepped inside and closed the door. He then took off his cloak. "I think you should leave."

Konan's usually expressionless face showed a small smirk, then she crossed her legs.

"I only came to wish you luck on your next mission, Itachi-kun," said Konan.

Itachi sighed. "I know why you're here but I'm telling you I'm in no mood for that right now."

"But Pein's been so busy these past few weeks and you've been gone as well," Konan said. "We're not going on any missions or anything and the hideout is boring. I just want to talk or something, spar or whatever."

"Fine," Itachi agreed and took off everything save for his boxers. It was not like she hadn't seen him in less. "Let's talk."

To be honest, he was just as bored as she was now that Hinata was gone, there was no Kisame to spar with and no Deidara to tell him to shut up.

Konan lay beside him on her back as well.

"How was the training with the Hyuuga?" she asked him.

"The _Hyuuga_ has a name," Itachi said without thinking and cursed himself.

"I know that," said Konan, seemingly missing his retort.

Itachi stayed silent for awhile before answering her question. "She was weak at first but with Deidara we managed to strengthen her and make her a proper kunoichi."

"You like her?"

The question caught Itachi by the neck and he nearly choked but managed to keep his composure. "I don't see how that is any of your business, Konan."

"There's no harm in asking," said Konan, leaning closer to him.

"I don't ask you about Pein," said Itachi, inching away from her. "And don't get so cozy either, you're here to talk and nothing more."

Konan sighed and traced her nail down his bare chest. "You're so cold, Itachi," she said and raked her nails harder. "You should know better than to cross me when I'm the one who asked Pein to let you stay after the stunt you pulled earlier."

Itachi grabbed her wrist tightly and shoved it away.

"I'll make a guess and say you convinced Pein to kill Hinata in the first place," said Itachi calmly even though he was starting to get angry.

"Why would I do such a thing?" Konan asked innocently.

"I think jealousy is a good place to start," Itachi told her with narrowed eyes. Usually no one really got to him but the thought that Konan was behind killing Hinata was clawing at his patience.

"Don't flatter yourself," Konan scoffed, returning to her old emotionless self. "Why should I be jealous of a little weakling of a girl? She's not even that pretty as far as I'm concerned."

"Whatever," Itachi dismissed. If he showed any interest in Hinata, it would be an opening for others; a weakness and Itachi could not afford that. "Isn't Pein going to realize you've been gone for so long?"

"Not really and what does it matter? It was never an issue with you before," said Konan.

Itachi needed to be alone and Konan was not settling his mood in anyway. "Look, Konan I need my rest for my newest mission so I'd like you to leave."

Konan sat up and got off the bed. "Don't stop there," she said. "Pick me up and throw me outside in the corridors on my ass."

"I would but I won't waste my time," Itachi countered and watched as the irritated older woman took her leave, slamming the door.

Itachi just hoped the mission would come soon so he could get away from the asylum he felt so trapped in. It was only now Hinata was gone that the place now felt so dull and he needed to get back in the open.

He just wanted to feel powerless again.

* * *

As much as Hinata tried to move she could not and could not remember when last she had felt so weak. All that was running through her head was the fact that Itachi caught her pretty good before she was knocked unconscious.

She could still remember the fact that it was because he had called her by her name and kissed her that she had been so disoriented in the first place, not counting she thought he was going to kill her.

There was warmth on her hand and between her fingers and a soft breath of air on her cheek. It tickled and Hinata twitched her nose.

"_Please wake up…_"

She knew that voice. It was so familiar Hinata tried to open her eyes and came face to face with the features of an Uchiha. Immediately, Itachi's face came to mind but when her vision cleared Hinata saw that it was his younger brother who was sleeping in a chair next to the bed she was in with his hand holding hers and his head resting on her pillow.

After further inspection, Hinata found she was in a whitewashed hospital room. Now that she remembered, Itachi had said that Sasuke and others were coming their way so maybe it was him who brought her back to Konoha.

Hinata sat up and studied the boy with her and noticed he had lost some weight and seemed more troubled than she had ever seen him. It looked like he was picking himself up by the peaceful look on his face even though his brows were slightly knit.

She didn't realize how much she missed Sasuke until now and squeezed his hand gently while she brushed his hair from his face, causing him to stir. His eyes fluttered open and Hinata smiled at the innocent surprise on his face. That only lasted a few moments because he startled her when he jumped up and just stared.

"You're really here," he said mostly to himself than to her and Hinata nodded in confirmation.

Before Hinata knew it, she was pulled into a tight hug.

"Oi, are you trying to suffocate my cousin," came the voice of Neji and Hinata looked in the direction to see him with a small smile.

Sasuke let her go and stepped back, almost unwilling to let Neji closer and at that time Naruto and Kiba rushed through the door as well.

"I knew Sasuke wasn't going mad," said Naruto loudly and then looked at Kiba. "And you said he was talking in his sleep."

"He was!" Kiba shouted back, the sound ringing in Hinata's ears. "I heard him last night!"

"Will you two be quiet for awhile?" Neji asked tiredly and Hinata figured he had to deal with them the whole time she was gone. Speaking of which, she did not even know what had happened yet and made a mental note to ask later. Hinata realized Sasuke had not really said anything to her yet but was distracted when her teammate and Naruto jumped at the edge of the bed.

"Where were you, Hinata?"

"Were you really kidnapped or did you run away?"

Hinata stammered not knowing where to start. She knew she could not tell them he was kidnapped by the Akatsuki because it would cause problems she was not ready to deal with, especially when she was missing her 'sensei."

"I _was _kidnapped," Hinata said softly but she had to think fast. "Ano… I don't remember who it was."

She saw Sasuke eye her as though looking for an opening to lies. "What do you mean you don't remember?" he asked.

"I was- kept in a dark room and uh… whoever it was pushed food through a little flap in the door so I didn't see their face," said Hinata, praying they would buy her story. Under no circumstance was she going to tell them the truth. She owed Itachi that much for saving her.

"So how did you escape?" asked Neji with folded arms. It was never good to lie to a Hyuuga but Hinata was one as well and she steeled herself.

"I'm really tired, Nii-san," said Hinata. "Can you ask me later?"

Neji nodded as did the others and Naruto got off the bed and came to hug her.

"It's good to see your cute face around again," he said seriously and let go to let Kiba hug her as well.

"Welcome back, Hina. You gave me a scare like you wouldn't believe," said Kiba and ruffled her hair. "And just for that, as soon as you're released from the hospital you owe me a good spar!"

He and Naruto went outside bickering, leaving the three alone and Hinata bit her lip nervously.

"Hinata I know you say you're tired but we found you and we need to give a report to the Hokage. If not she'll bring in interrogators and I know you don't want that," said Neji. To Hinata it sounded almost like a threat.

"There's no need to pressure her," said Sasuke. "She just woke up."

Neji sighed. "Gomen, but it's just that we have to give Tsunade-sama a report tonight or she'll find her own way to settle what happened to Hinata while she was gone," he said.

"Just give Hinata until tomorrow when she'll be released," said Sasuke. "Maybe Tsunade will understand."

Hinata blushed at the thought that Sasuke was defending her. She knew he could tell she was hiding the truth but was willing to wait until she was rested- or at least for her, until she found a good lie to come up with.

Neji nodded. "I didn't mean to upset you if I did, knowing you're recovering from what happened," he said. He turned and left with a slight upturn of his lips as he left Sasuke with Hinata.

Sasuke sat at the edge of the bed and surveyed Hinata closely before he spoke. "I know that you're tired and everything, but can you at least tell me my brother did not hurt you."

Hinata gasped in shock. "H-how do you know I was with…" she trailed off, not wanting to say Itachi's name so freely when she was so accustomed to calling him sensei and if she dared do that in anyone's presence in Konoha, it would mean trouble.

"When we found you in the forest, I felt a flicker of his chakra," said Sasuke. "All the times I've seen him, he's kept his guard up except when we were together when we were younger so I could tell. And… you smelled like him before I brought you to the hospital which means even though I was in doubt before, the fact that you said you didn't see your captors put the pieces together for me."

Hinata shook her head. "I can't tell you," she said. "Please understand."

"Did he threaten to kill you if you say something?" asked Sasuke and Hinata could tell that his temper was about to rise.

"Iie! Far from it; I swear," Hinata said quickly. She had to put it in the clear that Itachi did not harm her.

"But he took you against your will," said Sasuke, a little more heatedly. "But you're defending him?"

"I wish I could tell you more about my kidnapping, but I can't," Hinata said with he head hung low as though ashamed. She wasn't though. It was that the more she thought about Itachi, the more she wished she could see him again at least once to assure her that he was alright after sparing her life.

Sasuke grit his teeth. "I won't let this rest, Hinata," he told her. "I'll make up something to keep you off the hook from the interrogations and so you can be released from the hospital but I need to know the truth about this, do you understand?"

Hinata nodded, grateful that Sasuke would do that for her and watched as he left. She promised to herself she would tell him about the training she had with Itachi and Deidara.

The more she thought about it the more she saw that before she would have cracked but she kept herself. Hinata saw that Itachi and Deidara did not take her against her will but changed her will.

Hinata frowned at the fact that she did not even get to say goodbye to her senpai. Deidara was off on a mission when she left but Hinata hoped he completed it- or did she? Akatsuki members were criminals.

Hinata smiled. She actually did not mind what they were and it didn't scare her that she didn't either. Hinata lay on her side as she thought about her time at the Akatsuki hideout. All the training and dreadfully cold baths at first to improving and learning more about herself and her trainers than she ever imagined.

As she lay, Hinata felt sleep taking over and let it wash over her, drifting into a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he listened to Tsunade have a shouting match with Naruto. If it were anyone else, they would have been thrown through her window from the time they called her old- which she was.

He was leaning on the wall next to Neji and Kiba was petting Akamaru and seemingly having his own conversation with the nin-dog.

"So did Hinata tell you anything?" asked Neji barely looking his way.

"Iie, she was tired so I was just telling her it's good to have her back," replied Sasuke. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to tell Tsunade yet since he came from Hinata's room but he was going to find something to say. "She told me a little information, but nothing important."

"Well at least we will have something to tell Tsunade-sama in the report," said Neji and the noise in the room finally died.

"Now!" Tsunade started. "It has come to my knowledge that Hyuuga Hinata is back from her absence and you four found her. As you know I will be expecting a report about any information you have found out or I'll get Ibiki to do the job. Sasuke will write the report."

The others looked at Sasuke and silently wished him good luck. At least now he would be able to write what he wanted without any interference. All he had to do was ask Hinata a few questions so that if anyone asked her anything the report would fit with his story but Tsunade was a smart woman so he had to step lightly.

"I expect the report to be in by tomorrow morning," Tsunade told him then snapped her fingers as she remembered something new. "Ah! Since the report will be in tomorrow, Hinata will be released tomorrow. Are the Hyuuga willing to take her back?"

Sasuke and the others stared at Neji, waiting for a response and it was only now that Sasuke realized that he had not thought about it before.

Hiashi was not likely to welcome Hinata back with open arms. After all, he had not even put up much of an effort to find her. Where _would _she stay?

Naruto's was out of the question since he lived like a pig, Kiba's home was nice but he had lots of work to do and there would be no time to really look after Hinata since everyone was always busy with being ninjas and vets, which left…_shit._

"Iie, Tsunade-sama but I don't think Hyuuga-sama would be willing do that yet. Maybe after tests are run to make sure she is as she was when she left…gomen," said Neji regretfully. Sasuke knew how much he cared for his cousin and how much it was hurting to say what he had.

"Hmm, I see. Well then that leaves her in the care of Sasuke because most of rookie nine is busy in some way," said Tsunade thoughtfully. "Unless she stays with Kakashi because Kurenai no longer lives alone."

Everyone in the room looked at Tsunade with raised eyebrows.

"I'll decide by morning. However, most likely any tests that need to be done should be finished so the most she will have to stay is a day," Tsunade said in afterthought. "Get me a clean cut report, Sasuke. No lies, mistakes or errors because I expect you to be perfect."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Whatever," he said and turned to walk through the door.

"Oi! I didn't say you could leave!" Tsunade shouted, her temper rising.

"I have a _perfect_ report to finish by morning and I have to ask Hinata questions so I'll be going. Goodbye," said Sasuke and opened the door to go to the hospital.

On his way to the hospital, Sasuke thought about all the things he could come up with to set the issue with Hinata at ease while he would try to find out the truth. It seemed like Hinata was hiding a lot from them and protecting those who had kidnapped her, but why would she do that?

Sure, she was not in shock or showed any signs of torture even though she looked different. Sasuke noticed Hinata was heavier and looked more toned than she had when she had left. She had been more alert as well because while she was talking to them in her room, her eyes darted as the slightest sounds outside that he barely picked up. Maybe he was just thinking too hard about it since he had not seen her in a long time.

Sasuke reached Hinata's room and knocked softly in case she was up but when he heard no answer, he opened the door, to see Hinata sleeping. Walking to her, he lightly touched her hand that was by her face and was startled when she grabbed his wrist without warning.

"Nani?!" he said in alarm. He had not even had time to react.

Hinata opened her eyes and seeing Sasuke, released his hand as though burned and sat up quickly.

"Gomen!" Hinata shrieked through the hand that was now at her mouth. "You caught me off guard."

"_I _caught _you _off guard?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. He had never known the girl could react so quickly.

He watched as she fidgeted, not knowing what to say so he decided to help her.

"Until Thursday, you'll be staying with either Kakashi or me," he said and waited for her to process what he had told her. It did not take long before instead of a shocked or sad expression from having to live somewhere else or because she couldn't go back to the Hyuuga compound for awhile, he saw a flicker of anger flit across her face.

"So I'll just be packed off to one of you until my father is sure I haven't brought back some disease?" asked Hinata.

"That's not it," said Sasuke. He could understand why she was angry. Most would think that after having your daughter kidnapped, they would want to see them as soon as possible if they returned. Hiashi did not even visit Hinata.

"Hai, it is," Hinata said. "I know what he's like and Hanabi probably helped persuade him not to come see me- not that I want him to see me in here. He'll just think I'm weak."

Sasuke saw her perk up again when a child in the distance shouted something indistinct and then she held her hand to her eyes suddenly.

"Itai! My eyes are burning," said Hinata and Sasuke went to her and peeled away her fingers to look at her eyes. Nothing seemed to be wrong with them, except that they were filled with tears.

"I'll get a nurse or something," said Sasuke and waited for Hinata to nod. He went through the door and looked for the nearest nurse.

"I need a nurse over here," said Sasuke to two med Nin who were checking rosters. One looked his way.

"Is it urgent?" she asked.

"Her eyes are sore and tearing up," said Sasuke. "She's been found outside Konoha just yesterday so anything could be wrong."

"It doesn't sound that important to me," the med-nin said. "We're about to go to lunch so she'll have to wait until we return in an hour."

Sasuke's patience ran out.

"Listen, woman, I don't care if you have to go to lunch. From the looks of it you probably got here late anyway so you're going to get your ass in Hyuuga Hinata's room and see what wrong with her, got it?

Sasuke felt chakra automatically force to his eyes from being so fired up and saw the med-nin stare at him warily.

"Hai!" she said and walked with Sasuke along the short corridor to the door with Hyuuga on it.

Sasuke opened the door and saw Hinata lying on her back with her hand still over her eyes. He saw her pick up where they were even though her eyes were shut.

"It's only me, Hinata and I brought a med-nin to look at you."

After she said it was okay, the med-nin went to her and touched her hand.

"Hyuuga-san, my name's Toki and I'm going to check your eyes okay?"

"Hai," said Hinata. Sasuke could see the tears running through her fingers and into her hair. When Hinata took down her hand and opened her eyes, Sasuke saw that they were now red-rimmed; probably from rubbing them.

Toki gave Hinata a quick checkup before turning to Sasuke. "Her eyes have been through some trauma, maybe from a very strong eye technique but it also could have been caused from extreme sunlight," she told him. "It's not anything _serious_ as you thought but for now I'll put some bandages on that she'll have to keep in place until the morning after to give her eyes some rest from the strain that they've been through."

Sasuke watched as Toki then bandaged Hinata's eyes and then left them.

At that moment, a small hawk appeared by the window; a messenger. Taking the scroll, Sasuke opened it.

_Hinata will stay with you until tomorrow night. A med-nin is on her way to check up on her so she'll be discharged a little earlier than planned. _

_If there's inconvenience, live with it._

**HK**

Sasuke glared at the Hokage's stamp then turned to Hinata.

"Is the scroll about me?" asked Hinata, her head in his direction even though he was sure he was not that noisy of a ninja.

"Hai," he confirmed. "A med-nin will come to look at you and take some tests and then you will be discharged in my care."

"Hai," said Hinata and lay on her back once again. Sasuke fingered the tiny slip of paper, thinking about what he was going to write in his report. He knew Hinata had a lot more information than she was going to let off but he had to try.

"Hinata," he said and immediately got her attention. "I have to write a report about when I found you so it would help to know a little of what happened to you all this time. You don't have to tell me everything yet."

Hinata sighed. "I'll tell you a little of what happened, but you have to promise not to ask anymore unless it's clear that I want you to," said Hinata. "I understand that Tsunade wants a proper statement from me."

"Hai. First off can you at least give me a clue where you were?" asked Sasuke.

"I was in a cave but I can't give you the exact location."

"Did you see your captors?"

"Yes but I won't describe them."

Sasuke inhaled deeply. He would just have to make with whatever information Hinata gave him, but she was not giving any as far as he knew. Vague answers were not enough.

He walked up to the bed and sat at the edge slowly to avoid another incident like before. He looked at her features, noticing she looked a little more experience in the short time she was gone but still held the innocence she had.

"Hina-hime," he said softly and watched as her cheeks flared a brilliant shade of pink at the sound of his mellow tone. "You know I want to help you, I care about what happens to you."

"Hai," Hinata whispered with her head lowered.

Sasuke was not one to speak so openly about how he felt but he found it easy when it was Hinata. He reached slowly to caress her cheeks and cup them in both hands before he leaned in to brush his lips lightly on hers.

* * *

Hinata felt her face heat when Sasuke moved his lips against her own. It was so soft and gentle compared to the hard, rough Sasuke she knew. She could feel how much he cared for her as he kissed her lightly then pressed closer, causing her to respond. He was not trying to coax her further or trick her into anything like when they had sparred.

His lips were full, taking over her own and soft but dominating as was his nature. They were just as perfect as…

Hinata broke the kiss at the thought of Itachi. She hugged Sasuke tightly around the neck, squeezing her eyes tightly. She had to forget the man and move on, grateful that he had saved her life.

She was starting to like Sasuke even before she knew she was and being back in Konoha only increased her affection for him. She would give him a chance and forget about her sensei.

"Sasuke," said Hinata. "When is the med-nin going to be here?"

Sasuke pulled away from the embrace and held her shoulders. She knew he was looking at her. "I know you want to leave this place," he said. "She should be here soon."

Before Hinata could respond, there was a knock at the door and a very tall brunette walked in.

"Hyuuga-san," the woman said. "I'm here to run some tests and then you'll be free to go. Uchiha-san?"

Hinata felt Sasuke's weight lift off the bed after he gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "I'll be back when it's over," said Sasuke and Hinata heard his footsteps trail in the direction of the door as his presence of chakra was shuttered but the door.

Hinata heard the clicking and clanging of metal instruments and felt nervous since she could not see what was happening.

"There's no need to be afraid, Hyuuga-san," the female voice said. "This won't take long so please sit at the edge of the bed."

The med-nin checked Hinata's blood pressure, her eyes and made sure she had no severe trauma.

"Lie on the bed please," she said and Hinata did as was told. The med-nin walked to the foot of the bed. "Knees up and apart please."

"P-pardon me?" asked Hinata. "What for?"

"Your father sent a special request to the Hokage to make sure you have not been broken," the Nin replied.

Hinata sighed as she did as the med-nin had asked, wincing as she poked and prodded at her with her face as red as a cherry with shame that her father would request such a thing.

Hinata felt extremely relieved when the med-nin was finished and told her that she was fine but she needed more rest for her eyes which were not burning as much as they were earlier.

She heard her exit and felt Sasuke's chakra circulate the room; it felt safe, comforting. She felt weight on the bed as he sat next to her.

"Are you ready to go now?" he asked.

"Hai," Hinata answered.

Sasuke helped Hinata out of bed and gave her clothes that did not feel like her own. "These are some of my clothes. You can wear them until you go back to your home," he explained.

He led her to the bathroom door to change and when she was done, he put on sandals for her that were a little bigger than her feet so she figured they were his as well. As he put on the sandals, she felt him pause. Hinata hoped there was no mark on her ankle because she was pretty sure the bruise was almost gone when she left the hideout.

"Is something wrong?" she asked nervously.

"…Iie," she heard. He hoisted her off the bed and set her on the floor and then held her hand. "Let's go."

Hinata let Sasuke guide her through the hospital, her senses monitoring every movement and every sound. As she walked, Hinata couldn't help but feel that Sasuke saw the bruises on her ankle and was sure he would ask about it. When the time came, she would tell him, just not who was her captors.

She hoped he would understand the power of a bond.

* * *

Itachi was polishing his collection of kunai, which he hardly used anyway, when his door was rudely opened without a knock.

"Did you go to Leader-sama to receive the mission we have to go on?" asked Hidan.

"Hai, I went earlier," replied Itachi, not looking up from cleaning his weapons.

"I thought Deidara would be back by now," said Hidan. "Now I have to go on a fucking mission with you to babysit that little brat. What kind of jacked up mission is that? I don't have the time for this shit."

Itachi ignored Hidan's rant.

"I know you're probably not even listening, but I don't frigging care," Hidan continued, waving his hands around. "Jashin is always listening so you can shove your well polished kunai. I'll see you in the fucking morning. I can't believe I have to wake up at dawn for this. Un-fucking-believable."

With that, the silver-haired man went through the door, hitting his scythe on the door frame. "Blasted doors."

Itachi sighed silently, knowing he would have to put up with Hidan until they got the younger Hyuuga sibling. Worse, Hidan was probably thinking the same thing. He got up and put away his weapons and started to pack up his things for the mission ahead.

He never looked forward to missions, after all that's what they were. Missions, jobs, an occupation. But he was actually thinking about this one. When he had first gotten the mission for kidnapping Hinata, he had the same view as Hidan; he was not about to babysit a girl. But when he got there and got to know her, he realized it was worth it.

He just hoped that was okay and that Sasuke was taking care of her since he had knocked her out. He did not want to, but he had to make it seem as though she was taken against her will and had not just run away. If he knew the Hyuuga, they were a strange clan of people and would not take Hinata back into the compound if it looked like she ran away. That would mean she ran away from the clan, and Hyuuga were very proud people so there was no way they would allow her back there, without some confirmation she had not gone willingly.

Her father put her through so much, just as his father had. Expecting nothing from the best because they thought they were perfect themselves. Rubbish, he couldn't have been happier when he got rid of the lot that were ruining his life as well as his brother's. Poisoning each other everyday in perfection, rules and power.

Most clans were that way, but he was glad the worst of them was long gone. In time Hinata and Sasuke would be happy and he had to believe that. He was glad he had this mission. To watch Hiashi crumble internally at losing his favorite daughter and to give the Hinata the satisfaction of helping to crush him. Payback was going to be a definite bitch and he hoped Hinata enjoyed every moment of it.

* * *

**_And there you have it! Oh my goodness, it felt like I was taking forever to finish this but now that I've finished work the updates should be back to normal again._**

**_Thank you all who have stuck with me so far even though I took so long to update._**

**_If you have not read _****A Happy Ending _or _Hinata the Vamp _please do._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja_****_ ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	20. Reflection

**_Hi! Here we are again. I'm feeling a little better now but I still have the cough from my cold. Hopefully, I'll be all good before I go on vacation. And speaking of which, I won't be able to post new chapters for the next four or five weeks. That's why I've posted my three fics early because I've got some packing and stuff to do before I go. _**

**_I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry that they will all be short from now on, but I have lots to do this week and I will be going to classes so I won't have as much time as I did before. Sorry to my Beta, but I had no time to have it done._**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the anime or manga, just the plot of my fics using the characters from the Naruto world. This disclaimer goes for all of my previous chapters, the current and future chapters of all my fics.

**_Excuse and errors and R&R!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Reflection**

**--**

Sasuke walked Hinata through the hospital doors, his arm around her shoulders as he led her to his house. He couldn't help but think about the bruises on her ankle and couldn't help but wonder why she was protecting the person that did it to her.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and saw that her face was relaxed but full of concentration. That was the other thing. At all times Hinata was on high alert, even when she was sleeping and now that she was walking the streets, he could see that she was listening to everything around her.

It was like she had gone through some kind of extensive ninja training when she was kidnapped, but of course that was a ridiculous notion so Sasuke did not bother to think further on it.

As they approached the center of Konoha in order to get to the other side where Sasuke lived, Sasuke realized that they were getting more stares than he needed. He had not even though about the fact that the entire population of Konoha knew that Hinata was missing and would sooner or later stop them to ask questions. Questions he was not keen on answering and that he was sure that Hinata was not willing to answer either.

"Hina," said Sasuke, immediately getting Hinata's attention. "Do you mind if I carry you? It's easier that that way."

"Hai," agreed Hinata. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Iie, it's going to better to go over the roofs," said Sasuke. He stooped in front her and tapped her feet. "I'm down here, hop on."

Hinata got on easily and Sasuke got up, running up the wall of a shop to the rooftops. He couldn't really tell if Hinata was relaxed or not, but he did feel as though she was steering him and squeezing her legs to him as though signaling when he should jump. How could she possibly know when her eyes were bandaged?

Sasuke was tired of guessing so he decided to try out his theories. Without warning, he jumped too early and was heading towards a pole for a clothes line but before he was near it, Hinata tugged him to the right by the shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, gripping his shoulders.

"Gomen," said Sasuke, feigning apology. "I was lost in thought."

Hinata hummed in understanding as she was still latched on to him. When they got to his house, he stooped to let her down and reached into his pocket to get his to open the door.

He walked right inside and Hinata followed without any problem, skirting around chairs and the table, walking behind him all the way to the spare room, which was where she had slept for a night the last time she'd been at his house.

"I don't have any clothes of yours here so you'll have to wear mine again," Sasuke told her. "Wait here."

Sasuke left the room and went to the next room to get the things she might need. He came back with a towel, a bar of soap, a toothbrush, a towel and a change of clothes. He found her sitting on the bed looking in his direction.

"Here," he said and put the things next to her on the navy colored sheets.

"Arigato," said Hinata. She inspected the items next to her then her head turned up towards him again. "What do you want to do now?"

"You should rest for awhile first. Neji and the others told me they'd come over to see you," said Sasuke.

"Hai," Hinata agreed, rubbing her eyes through the bandages. "These things are itchy."

Sasuke smiled. She looked so cute it was hard not to. "Hn, well I'm going in the kitchen so I can make you something for when you wake up."

Hinata nodded, flopping backwards with a sigh and Sasuke told her goodbye before going through the door and to the kitchen to fix something for them to eat.

* * *

Itachi leaped through the trees at breakneck speed, Hidan close behind on the way to Konoha. He probably would have been there already had not for Hidan's morning rituals and sacrifices that took up the hour needed to get to the village now.

"I don't see what the fucking rush is," said Hidan. "I'm sure the brat will be there whether we get to Konoha in an hour or not."

"The faster we get there, the sooner we can get or job done," said Itachi, his robes swirling around his ankle with every bound. "I'm sure you don't want to waste all your time 'babysitting.'"

"Whatever," said Hidan.

The rest of the journey was rarely with conversation except for the occasional swear word from Hidan as he complained about his mission.

Itachi really couldn't see what he was whining about all the time. A mission was a mission, no matter what it was. Even so, this time it was going to be much shorter, two weeks at most to get Hinata's sister wrenched away.

The two finally made it to the outskirts of Konoha and stopped to take off their Akatsuki robes so spying and getting the job done would be easier. They then sneaked around the river by the old campsite and made their way to the house where Sasuke lived.

Itachi and Hidan perched on one of the trees around the house right outside the spare bedroom and when he looked inside, he saw Hinata sleeping peacefully, bandages over her eyes.

Seeing that made Itachi feel the slightest thread of guilt but he knew everything would be fine in the morning.

"Hmm… well she's not bad-looking," said Hidan, scratching his chin then his gaze found another object. "But that one there is more my type."

Itachi glanced at who Hidan was talking about and saw two girls walking down the street arguing; the annoying pink-haired girl and the blonde. He looked back at Hidan with the tiniest amount of mirth to his features.

"I don't mean the flat one. She's too loud," Hidan corrected. "The other one with the ponytail."

As if the blonde was any better.

Itachi looked through the window again at the girl in deep slumber for another minute. "Let's go," he said to Hidan and they both went to a small inn on the edge of the village.

It was amazing that they were allowed a room so easily. He had shut off his Sharingan and Hidan spiked his hair and took off his protector for the non-existent country and they were in. Itachi couldn't help but want to scoff at Konoha's trust in strangers.

There was one problem though. There was only one room available and the two had no choice but to take it. At least it had two beds, but Itachi found it hard to deal with Hidan's rants that had calmed down at least.

He sat on the bed for a short while and then got up, walking to the hitched up door.

"Oi! Where are you going?" asked Hidan.

"To get some air," replied Itachi, which was partly true since he felt as though he was suffocating in the tiny room. "I'll be back later."

"I don't mind. It's time for prayer anyway."

Itachi left the run down inn and made his way to Sasuke's house, leaping and landing on the tree next to Hinata's room but not shutting off his chakra completely, knowing she would notice. He could watch her all day… his little weak spot.

* * *

Hinata stirred, feeling a familiar chakra near but when she tried to open her eyes the bandages were still there. She didn't mind though because she knew whose chakra pattern it was. It was Itachi's; her sensei.

She got up and walked in the direction of his presence unafraid and glad that she was able to feel him close again but anxious Sasuke might feel it too. Dropping her latter thought, Hinata stretched out her hand and her palm rested flat on the cool glass… then it was warm.

A broad smile as well as a blush spread across hinata's face at the fact that Itachi really was there and that she couldn't imagine him spreading his fingers against hers on a glass. She could probably see him breaking it instead but somehow, this was much nicer than actually touching him because they both knew nothing would come from them having an attraction to each other.

The glass was that thin barrier, in Hinata's opinion, that would keep them at a teacher- student level or friends because downstairs was Sasuke who was the right choice for her.

It was then that she felt Sasuke come through the door and the warmth as well as Itachi's presence vanished. Turning around, she nearly bumped into him. "Gomen," she said.

"What was that?" asked Sasuke and Hinata could hear the curiosity prominent in his voice. He had felt Itachi there.

"Nothing, I was about to open the window," Hinata lied but it seemed Sasuke bought it- or at least she hoped he did.

He held her shoulders gently and led her to the bed to sit. "I brought some sandwiches for you," he said.

"Arigato," Hinata said graciously and took a sandwich from his hands. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"About three hours," said Sasuke. "Kiba and the others will be here soon and I was about to wake you up but you were up already."

"Oh, well I should go and have a bath before they get here," said Hinata and she got up taking the towel and other things that were still on the bed. "Can you show me the bathroom?"

"Hai, this way," said Sasuke and he took her hand and led her to the bathroom. "I could stand outside the door and wait if you want."

"Arigato," said Hinata went into the room and closed the door with a sharp click, but before she could take off anything Hinata caught the presence of Itachi in the room and gasped.

"Hinata are you alright?" asked Sasuke, his voice muffled by the door.

"H-hai! I… nearly tripped that's all," Hinata replied. "I'm fine but I'd like some water when I come out." She heard his 'Hn' of understanding and his departing footsteps, and then turned in the direction of Itachi who took off her bandages.

"The people here pamper you ninjas way too much here," he said quietly.

Hinata opened her eyes to Itachi's crimson orbs. With a quick glance-over, she saw that he was dressed the same way as when she had first seen him. "Where are you staying?" she asked him.

"A rundown inn on the other side of the village," Itachi told her. "But I'm not here to tell you that. Listen carefully."

Hinata nodded, wondering what he was about to say.

"Since I let you go free, the leader has set a new mission," said Itachi. "As you know, there was the option of taking your sister in your place."

"Hai," said Hinata, unconscious excitement teetering on the edge of her mind. "Are you kidnapping her then?"

"We will."

"We?" asked Hinata. She thought Deidara was on a mission, unless his old partner was there.

"Hai, Hidan- the one you ran into when you tried to escape the first time you were at the hideout," said Itachi. "Anyway, about the mission. When will you be returning to the Hyuuga compound?"

"Tomorrow morning," Hinata said.

"Good because I need you in that house." He paused for a second. "We're not going to train her like we did to you though. Since this puts back Akatsuki a couple of weeks, we're doing this quick and easy."

In honest truth, Hinata hoped that meant that Hanabi's eyes would be out of her socket as soon as possible.

"What do I have to do?" she asked, not missing the glint in his eyes. "It's not that I'm eager but, the sooner she's out of my life the better."

"I would have never thought such a quiet girl could think the way you do," said Itachi. "Your father and sister must be monsters towards you."

"You have no idea," said Hinata. "They made my life hell and even before Hanabi was born, my father never liked me."

Itachi nodded in understanding and Hinata got the silent message that he was aware of what she had been through. She figured he would, seeing what Sasuke had to deal with while being in his shadow.

Hinata heard Sasuke's footsteps coming nearer and turned to the door then back to Itachi who reached out to put back on her bandages. She had not even fully realized they were off; her eyes were fine now.

"I'll be watching you," Itachi told her when the cloth was secured around her eyes, and then he was gone.

"Hinata are you done yet?" Sasuke asked from the other side of the door.

Her jaw dropped when she remembered that she was supposed to be in the bath. "Ano… I think I'll stay in here some more," she called. "I feel filthy."

"Okay," said Sasuke. "The water is on the dresser so I'll wait downstairs for you."

Hinata took off her clothes as well as the bandages and stepped in the shower cubicle, sliding across the screen and turning on the shower. When she was done she came out and collected her things after she tidied up her hair and brushing her teeth.

Looking in the mirror, Hinata saw a much stronger girl then when she had left. More confident even in the way she stood and surveyed her reflection, Hinata was proud of herself and hoped that when she got back to the Hyuuga compound her father would see it. If not, she'd be even more motivated to make him see that she was heiress and there was nothing he could do about it. When Hanabi was gone, he would have no choice but to see the light.

Even as she thought it, her face became set, determined to see him suffer. She was going to make his as well as Hanabi's life hell until Itachi kidnapped her and she was not going to regret it.

She knew it was wrong of her to think that way. She knew it was unlike her to let such thoughts infest her mind, but Hinata didn't care because as her eyes clouded with tears of anger, she knew what she was doing would put her mind at ease and set her free.

Swiping away the tears, Hinata turned on the tap and splashed her face, blinking in the water to stop the stinging. Toweling off, she put the squinted at the stream of evening light pouring through the bathroom window and opened the door.

After dressing and putting the bandage on, Hinata slowly went downstairs since she was not familiar with Sasuke's house yet.

When she reached the last step, Hinata was hugged tightly and a tongue tickled her feet that could only mean Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hina, you're okay," said Kiba, his voice full of glee. "I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm happy to be back too," said Hinata.

He led her to the living room and sat her down carefully as though she would break which made Hinata smile. He was always that way, thinking she was so fragile but in a good way, not for one minute thinking she was useless.

"Sasuke outside trying to fight off the others from coming in," said Kiba with a laugh. "He doesn't want Ino or Sakura anywhere in the house, so he had to tell everyone not to come in so it wouldn't look so bad."

"Who else is out there?" Hinata asked, not missing the circles being traced on her arm as he was still holding her. He still had feelings for her, even if he was not aware of it but she let it go as a passing thought.

"Not a lot, just Neji and Naruto along with Sakura and Ino," said Kiba. As though realizing what he was doing, Kiba released his hold. "Most of the others are out on missions or busy."

"Let's go outside then," suggested Hinata and Kiba got up, pulling her with him.

"Hai, let's go. I've just remembered you owe me a little pick-me-up spar to get you back into shape."

If only he knew.

* * *

**_I'm sorry I must end it here, but I hope you liked it._**

**_To keep you sated, if you've never read _****Hinata the Vamp****_ or_**** A Happy Ending****_._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja_****_ ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	21. Searching in the World of Dreams

**_Hi! I'm back and ready to write once again. As I've said in my previous chapter, my chapters will be approximately 2,000 words- or maybe more depending on the situation- from now on since I'll have to go to classes. I will make the time to update though until the very end even if I write 'And Hinata woke up and realized it was all a dream and went back to sleep- The End.' _**

**_I really want to finish my fics and I will try very hard until I can click that 'complete' button. I know I'm a sickly person and even as I'm writing this my head is killing me and I feel out of it but I will try, I promise. _**

**_Since I'm going to classes now, a new update schedule will be in place. I will update one of my stories every weekend if possible, starting from today with _****Hina hime****_. Next week will be _****Hinata the**** Vamp****_ and the week after _****A Happy Ending****_ and so the cycle will continue until further notice._**

**_With that out of the way, I must say that my vacation was very nice and I really enjoyed it. England was a great experience and a huge change from the sun, sea and sand that I'm used to but I'd go back any day and I'll miss my aunt, whom I was staying with, very much._**

**_Now on with the story. Sorry to my Beta but I needed to get this out before tomorrow.  
_**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Searching In the World of Dreams**

**--**

Sasuke watched Hinata walk outside with Kiba at her side and felt a pang of jealousy at seeing him hold her so close but brushed it away.

"Hi Hinata!" the small group chimed, with the exception of Neji who simply smiled at seeing Hinata looking so well.

"Hi," Hinata replied with a blush from the attention. At least that had not changed. "It's nice to hear from you all."

Ino and Sakura had only come to say hi because they had to get back to the hospital for work and Naruto went with them so Neji, Kiba and himself were with Hinata and led her to a small training ground since Kiba had wanted to have a 'pick-up' spar with Hinata. He and Neji decided to have a friendly spar as well.

Neji was a very worthy opponent, always on alert and never letting his guard down. Sasuke's Sharingan against Neji's Byakugan was very effective and he held up well. Just like Hinata, Neji tried to shut off his chakra holes but he was able to block some of the attacks. He couldn't copy Neji's moves but he registered them well and Neji had done the same.

"Argh!"

The two doujutsu users stopped what they were doing and ran over to Kiba who was on the ground with disbelief plastered on his face as he stared in Hinata's direction, who had a worried expression. Akamaru was next to his master.

"I didn't hurt him right?" asked Hinata.

"No, Hina. I'm fine," said Kiba. "You just caught me off guard that's all. I had no idea you were that fast or that strong and I was with you for quite some time now."

"Gomen," said Hinata.

"It's fine, maybe I was going easy on you because you have the bandages on," said Kiba, rubbing his behind as he got up. "I'll never use the expression 'hit like a girl' again."

Akamaru barked in agreement and licked the bruise on Kiba's cheek then took their stance.

"Alright, Hina. I'm ready when you are," said Kiba. He looked back to Neji and Sasuke. "You two can go spar again, we'll be okay."

"Actually," said Neji. "We'd like to watch," he said for them both because Sasuke was about to say the same thing.

"Okay, we don't have a problem with that, do we, Hina?" said Kiba and she shook her head, getting into her stance as well to continue the spar.

It was beyond surprise to see Hinata make the first move, she was blindfolded and should have been waiting for Kiba to start and brace herself but she took the initiative to be on the offensive. What the hell happened to Hinata and who was this girl in her place?

Sasuke looked across to see that Neji had a shocked look on his face. Apparently, Hinata either trained when she was kidnapped- which was impossible as far as he was concerned- or she had been hiding her abilities all this time.

She was moving with ease against Kiba in taijutsu accurately as though she could read his every move, even though she was blindfolded and she was doing it effortlessly and smoothly. That was the strange thing as well. Hinata had that bruise on her ankle and surely it was hurting when she put her weight on it to fight, but there was no sign of injury as she masked it.

Sasuke forced his Sharingan to see how she was moving and check for a loop in her style but there was none he could see. It was like when he was just sparring with Neji but he did not know Hinata was to that level yet, to his level. Her fighting style was slightly different though. It was not the usual Hyuuga method of blocking chakra but a blend of heavy offense that was not they way kunoichi usually fought.

The two doujutsu users watched amazed as Hinata dodged Akamaru's marking and soon, Kiba was on the ground again panting- Hinata was still breathing steadily. She had blocked his hit and sent him sprawled on the floor from a kick to the stomach.

"What did those people give you at the hospital?" asked Kiba with a laugh. "Soldier pills?"

Hinata smiled and Sasuke could tell that she was proud of herself. Neji showed that he was as well as Kiba and himself that she had grown.

"I think that's enough sparring for Hinata today," said Sasuke. "She's not too long come from the hospital and I won't like it if we were the reason for her going back."

They all agreed and were soon on the way to Sasuke's house. When they got to the door, it was time to say goodbye but before he left, Neji spoke.

"Hinata, Hiashi-sama said that you can come home tonight or tomorrow morning," he said.

"That's ok, Neji but I'm fine. I'll stay the night here and I'll be back in the morning," Hinata replied.

"I understand," said Neji. "See you tomorrow."

Kiba hugged Hinata. "Ja!" she told him and he nodded, causing her to giggle. "I can't see if you nod, Kiba."

"Oh yeah," Kiba said sheepishly. "I forgot. I'll see you then."

After they left, Sasuke led Hinata to the living room to sit down and then went to get water for them both before having a seat himself. They sat in comfortable silence for awhile. Sasuke was one to be quiet but he wanted to talk about something so he started a conversation.

"That was some spar between you and Kiba," he said. "It was almost as though you were holding back…a lot."

"I was not really," said Hinata with her face to the floor.

"Where did you learn taijutsu like that?" Sasuke asked again.

"I just picked it up I guess," Hinata told him. "Why do you ask?"

She seemed collected but Sasuke could tell that she was nervous, hiding the truth as best as possible as though her life depended on it.

"Nothing," said Sasuke. He then sat forward, his knees slightly brushing Hinata's own as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "…Actually, Hina I'd love if you'd just tell me what's been going on with you. I know you've been kidnapped but something's not right here."

Hinata did not look up. "I understand you want to know Sasuke, but I can't tell you right now so please don't make me," she said. "You must understand I'm bound to this."

Sasuke gave a sigh. "You _will_ tell me though, right?"

"Hai, when the time is right you will find out what happened," said Hinata.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed Hinata on the cheek, not wanting to startle her. "I trust you."

Guilt radiated from her and Sasuke couldn't help but think whatever it was she was going to tell him was going to affect him in some way.

"Arigatou," said Hinata and smiled behind her bandages then she reached to take them off.

"Hey, hold on. The med-nin said to wait until tomorrow morning," said Sasuke, but Hinata didn't listen and took them off anyways.

"My eyes are fine," Hinata told him, looking up to reveal her pearl orbs and fluttered her lashed at him. "See? They're fine."

"Ok, just don't strain them too much."

"I'm not a fragile little girl, Sasuke," said Hinata. "My eyes are fine."

"Gomen. I didn't mean to make it sound that way," said Sasuke angry at himself. He really didn't think she was weak or fragile. In truth, he felt that way when he was near her.

Hinata was going to say something but before she even got the chance, there was a white flash through the room. She gasped and not long after, there was a rumble of thunder.

"Maybe I should have kept on the bandage," said Hinata with a weak chuckle.

"It's getting late so we can just sleep through the rain," suggested Sasuke. He himself was afraid of thunder and Hinata was scared of the lighting so that was the best option.

"Hai. Demo…"

"What is it?"

Hinata looked as though she was trying to pick her words carefully before she spoke.

"… I was wondering if I could come sleep with you tonight-that's if you don't mind?" she asked nervously when another flash infiltrated the room.

"Of course I don't mind," said Sasuke. "We'll get to sleep faster than if we're alone anyway."

Sasuke got up and went to the kitchen with Hinata following to get some water before going upstairs where they both brushed their teeth and had a fast shower in their own bathrooms then Sasuke waited on 'his side' of the bed until Hinata came in because the lamp was on the side he was on.

She came through the door in his pajamas and Sasuke had no choice but to hide the smile that had crept across his face. She looked really nice.

Hinata got in the bed and pulled the covers over herself as she lay on her back, waiting for Sasuke to turn out the light.

They lay there in silence, neither knowing what to say until Hinata broke it.

"You know," she said. "I usually sleep with the light on."

"Really? Are you alright with mine off or do you want it turned on again?" asked Sasuke.

"Iie. Actually, I don't mind the lights off if someone is with me," said Hinata. "Like when I sleep while I'm on a mission."

"Oh. I like the lights off," said Sasuke. "It blots out all the shadows just beyond my eyelids."

"What do you mean?"

"When I sleep with the light on, I see shadows moving around somehow. I don't like that, but I figure it comes with the doujutsu," said Sasuke. "With the light off, it's just blank. A vast world for me to search until I go to sleep."

"That sounds like what I see," said Hinata. "Maybe we can search for each other."

"Not a bad idea," said Sasuke as he turned as he turned to face her.

He certainly didn't mind searching for her in his sleep at all. But before he could think anymore, he felt himself drift to sleep.

* * *

When Hinata woke up, she never thought she would be in the position she found herself in. Her limbs were tangled with Sasuke's, who was still sleeping, when there was an exceptionally bright flash of lighting. From the looks of it, it was quite early in the morning, roughly five in the morning.

Hinata could feel her face heat up and her cheeks tingle with the intense blush that spread across her face and gasped when the thunder rolled, waking up Sasuke.

"Oh, you're up already?" asked Sasuke, then it seemed to dawn on his the position he was in. His hand was snaked around Hinata's waist, pulling her close with his legs entwined with hers. Sasuke immediately moved away. "Gomen."

"Iie! I m-mean I didn't… mind," Hinata stammered. "You were warm."

Sasuke smirked. "And to think you didn't want to be anywhere near me when I first talked to you," he said.

"Do you… still like me, Sasuke," asked Hinata suddenly, catching him by surprise.

"Of course I do, Hina," said Sasuke. "Why do you ask?"

Hinata looked away shyly. She had to start somewhere, didn't she?

Without warning, Hinata grabbed Sasuke's face and pulled it towards her own to place a short kiss on his lips which were opened from shock and smiled as she pulled away.

"I ask because I like you too," said Hinata and she got up and went to the bathroom, leaving him stunned in the bed as she shut the door quickly and leaned on it before rushing to the sink to soothe her flaming face with water from the tap. When she looked in the mirror, it was then that she remembered what Itachi had said. The sooner she got back home, the faster Itachi could get his mission completed.

After she had cooled down, Hinata opened the door to see Sasuke waiting at the door.

"I'm going to my room to get ready to leave," said Hinata as she passed Sasuke, but was held back.

"Ready to leave so soon?" he asked.

"Hai," said Hinata. "You have no idea what my father's like."

Sasuke released her hand. "I guess you're right," he said. "I'll walk you there so just wait if you finish your bath first."

After Hinata met Sasuke at the front door, they walked through the village to the Hyuuga compound, Hinata smiling at friendly persons she passed. She could feel eyes following her and smiled even more, knowing it was Itachi. Her eyes were fine now, just a little delicate from the glare of the sun

The walk to the compound was very pleasant. They talked about everything from the weather to what was Ino's new diet until they reached the entrance where two guards stood watch.

Hinata turned to Sasuke and said goodbye, quickly pecking him on the cheek before going through the gate. "See you soon!"

Sasuke waved her way as he walked away in the direction of his home. What were they now anyway? They certainly were not just friends anymore, that was for sure. She would just think about it later because there were more important things to keep her mind busy.

Like her sister walking in her direction.

"Oh, it's _you_," said Hanabi. "Back from your little romp, are you?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Hinata, walking faster, but the younger girl just followed.

"You better make sure Otou-san doesn't see you in that horrid Uchiha get up," said Hanabi. "He'd think you're even more of a tramp than you are already."

The younger girl laughed as though she had just told the funniest joke as she continued to follow her sister up the stairs to her room.

When Hinata got to her bedroom door, she turned around to face her sister. "Don't think you can come in here," she told her.

"Who's going to stop me?"

"I am, so go away," said Hinata, opening her door and stepping through the door frame. Just as she was about to shut the door, Hanabi pushed it open forcefully, nearly knocking Hinata to the floor.

"You can't stop me from doing what I want," said Hanabi. "Otou-san said I can have whatever I want, when and how I want it and right now, I feel like being in my older sister's room so we can catch up on what she missed while she was gone." If Hinata didn't know better, she would think the girl was really sincere with the sweet voice and smile.

"Iie, you cannot have whatever you want, especially from me," Hinata told her, giving a shove back through the door she had eased through. "I'm warning you. Stay away from me."

"Iie!" shouted Hanabi and pushed Hinata roughly, making her lose her balance. If Hinata knew one thing, it was that Hanabi was always up to fight but she was not going to stoop to her level like last time; not when she had a better punishment for her. Just a little longer and Hanabi would never annoy her again.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at Hanabi. "You little witch."

Hanabi was shocked still when she heard Hinata say that. To be truthful, Hinata was quite surprised as well even if she didn't show it. Hinata got up from the floor and stood to face with Hanabi, who had to tilt her head to look at her.

"What did you just call me?!" shrieked Hanabi. "You shouldn't be calling people names when you're Konoha's whore. You must have liked every male in your rookie group. Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, I've seen you with Gaara and you've been friendly with that genius too. I bet that girl from Suna won't be happy to know that you're after her man."

"Where did you get that from?" asked Hinata. Sure she liked all of those people Hanabi mentioned and cared for Shikamaru as well as the other male population in rookie nine but she didn't want her name and reputation ruined from rumors saying she'd been with every one of them.

"Does it matter?" asked Hanabi. "The point is that everyone's talking about it."

"You started this didn't you?"

"Me? Why would I do such a thing?" said Hanabi faking a hurt expression. "Everyone is saying you must have been on your back the whole time you were gone."

"Look, I don't have time for this," Hinata said more to herself and in one quick motion, she shoved thee smaller girl trough the door and slammed the door.

"Let me in!" shouted Hanabi as she banged on the door. "I'll tell Otou-san and he won't be happy!"

"I don't care!" Hinata shouted back. This house really did bring out the worst in her. "You have a dirty mouth and mind for your age and I want nothing to do with you!"

She heard Hanabi stomp away, probably to her father's office and sighed. Why couldn't she just get a moment of peace when she was here?

x

When Hinata felt the familiar chakra, she knew at one it was Itachi. It was well into the night but she had decided to wait to talk to him when the house was still and sure enough, he appeared right next to her bed where she was sitting reading an old book she found.

Hinata jumped from the bed and hugged Itachi, not caring at the moment about anything. She'd had to endure a lot for the day and she was glad to see a friendly- well not so friendly- face. Itachi slowly returned the embrace before they parted.

"It's good to see you came here as was planned," said Itachi.

"Hai, sensei," said Hinata with a short nod.

"I see you're having some trouble with your sister."

"You have no idea. She's driving me insane and so is my father," said Hinata. "I just want it to be over soon."

"It will be," said Itachi softly. "You'll be happy very soon." He stepped forward and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. "I'll make everything right for you."

Hinata's whole being shivered at the words and the feel on his lips on her skin that were gone as soon as they were there.

"Where's your partner?" asked Hinata. She had not seen him since there first meeting.

"He's in the middle of prayer," said Itachi.

Hinata smiled. "How did his other partner put up with him?"

"I don't know but they didn't get along that well," Itachi said with a tiny hint of humor to his features. "You'll see him soon enough though, but I prefer seeing you alone so he doesn't know about how close we are."

"I understand," said Hinata, feeling heat rush to he face.

"Now, on to the main business. I see you and your sister are always in some kind of heated argument which almost always ends up with a fight," said Itachi. "I don't want you to get carried away. You are stronger now and no one is to find that out unless you want them to."

"You mean Sasuke?"

"Hai, he's the only person I see you can trust with our secret, but you must be careful when you tell him and how much information you give him."

"He's been asking me lots of questions since I got here for a report to the Hokage but he knows he can't tell her the truth, even though he does not know what it is himself," said Hinata.

"He has always been smart," said Itachi. "I'm sure he knows you've changed.

They were both silent for awhile until Itachi cleared his throat. "There's someone stirring in the west wing of the house so this is where I say goodbye."

Hinata wanted to talk more but didn't speak her mind. "Oroyasuma, sensei."**_ (1)_**

She tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek because he was a little taller than she was.

"Oroyasuma, Hime."

Hinata watched as he disappeared in a wisp of smoke and sighed. Maybe she couldn't have them both in reality, but she was surely going to search for him as well in her dreams.

* * *

Itachi left the Hyuuga compound before anyone caught sight of him or his chakra and hid his chakra fully as he waited outside for Hinata to go to sleep. He could tell it was eating her up upside what's been happening lately and that she was confused with himself and his brother and he was only making it worse with his words and touches and allowing her to do as she pleased.

It was up to her what she wanted and he would not stop her no matter what decision she made, even though Sasuke was the right choice.

A life with him would not be easy and she'd had just a tiny taste of that already when she was at the hideout. She would constantly be hiding from the outside world because she would either be thought to be dead or a missing nin. He did not know how to show affection and emotion, hardening himself from young; Hinata would always be on the run, not seeing her friends or family and either be at the hideout when he was out on missions or with him risking her life.

Yes, Sasuke was right for her and that was that.

Despite wheat others thought, Itachi did like his younger brother. He reminded him of himself a little. He did what had to be done and that was it.

When Hinata was still, Itachi reached into his pocket and took out a slip of folded paper. He had not written her a note in a while and was sure that she would like one. Reappearing in her room, he placed the note carefully under her pillow only pausing when she mumbled something incoherent. He brushed away the hair from her face and stared for just a moment before leaving her to her dreams.

He went to the inn he was staying at to find Hidan arguing with the inn-keeper.

"I don't give a fuck what you say," Hidan shouted. "I'll pray whenever I like as loud as I like and you can't stop me!"

"You're waking up the other people!" the man shouted back.

Itachi figured he had to stop the commotion before it got out of hand so he walked to the two men.

"I apologize for my friend here," he said politely. "He'll try not to make so much noise from now on."

"Like hell I will!" Hidan protested, but Itachi flashed his Sharingan at him and he stopped. "…Whatever."

The inn-keeper seemed satisfied with the apology but grudgingly snorted and went back to the front desk. Itachi and Hidan walked back to their room in silence until they got inside and closed the door when Hidan finally said something.

"What the hell was that?!" he asked angrily flattening down his spiked hair to how it was originally. "That man has something to say about my rituals. It's not my fault they may be noisy but he should mind his own fucking business!"

"I know that, but we have to keep a low profile without any disturbances if we want this mission to go smoothly," Itachi explained. "That's the second time the innkeeper had to complain about you and soon he'll want us to leave. This is the best option we have for now."

"Yeah, I know that," said Hidan. "But these people who are staying here really need to get outside or something."

Itachi could say the same thing in Hidan's case, who had not gone outside much since the mission started except to stalk that loud blonde girl or go to with his on watch. Instead he took of his clothes and went to have a bath before getting into bed, putting his hand over his face to block the light out since Hidan insisted he needed the light on at night so Jashin could find him.

It was not long until Itachi fell into the arms of slumber and into in dreamless sleep. At least he thought it was dreamless until the sound of his name played in his head they way Hinata had said it when they were alone in the soft way she always did, her voice trickling over his skin leaving goose bumps in their wake.

Itachi pulled his sheets over him unconsciously as though cold and continued to sleep, trying to follow the voice so sweet he could taste it. He smiled as he knew he already had.

What if he wanted to again?

* * *

**_And that is the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it._**

**_(1) Oroyasuma- Goodnight_**

**_If you have never read _****Hinata the Vamp ****_or_**** A Happy Ending****_, please do._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja_****_ ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	22. Trying to Walk Away

_**Hi readers! Here we are at a new chapter. I hope you like it. My cold is almost gone but I'm feeling out of it because of 'female reasons.' Sigh, if it's not one thing then it's the other with me but you don't want to hear about that so carry on, dear readers.**_

_**Excuse any errors and R&R!!**_

_**x  
**_

**Chapter 22: Trying to Walking Away  
**

**---------**

The bright rays of sunlight seared through Hinata's eyelids, forcing her to cover them as she lay awake for another five minutes before sitting up.

Looking at her clock and rubbing her eyes, she saw that it was well after ten in the morning. When last had she let herself sleep so long? Hinata was sure that it must have been because she was so exhausted from her father and sister the day before.

Yawning and stretching, Hinata looked around the room to see if anything had changed while she was gone. Of course things had changed. Her name wouldn't have been Hinata if Hanabi had not come snooping around in her room for Kami-knows-what. Hinata got out of bed and fixed the covers when she noticed a slip of paper by her pillow.

Excited beyond belief, Hinata reached for it and flopped on the bed backwards and held the note in front her face to read it.

_Hina-hime,_

_I hope you slept well. Take care of yourself today and remember that I'm always watching over you. I'll see you later tonight._

_Itachi_

Hinata smiled, knowing that she was probably the only person in the world who would ever see this side of Itachi and then sighed sadly. It really was a pity they would have no future together, she knew that.

After having a bath, Hinata wondered around the house with nothing to do. Most likely her father was training his precious Hanabi so the coast was clear for her to be at ease.

She went to the kitchen to get some lunch, since it was after twelve now and saw Neji and his team, who had apparently just gotten back from their mission.

Hi, Hinata-chan!" exclaimed Lee. "It has been too long since I saw your cute, youthful face!"

"Arigatou, Lee-san," Hinata replied with a giggle.

"Hai, Hinata. It's good to see you back," TenTen said to her.

"I'm glad to be back," Hinata said and smiled at her as well as Lee and Neji who all returned the gesture.

Hinata went to the table where lunch was already prepared and took some with her, leaving Gai's team behind as she went outside.

It was a lovely day. The sun was shining brightly but not enough to burn and there was a very steady breeze. Hinata went around the back of the house and sat in one of the benches located under a large, shady tree.

She did not even realize how long she was sitting there until she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey."

Hinata looked around to see Sasuke gazing down at her.

"Hi."

Sasuke took a seat next to her. "I asked for you and the guards told me they saw you come over here about two hours ago," said Sasuke. "You've been sitting out here all this time?"

"Hai," said Hinata. "I was just thinking and relaxing."

"Hn."

They were quiet for some time but soon they started to talk.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Sasuke.

"How good it is to be back in Konoha," she told him then paused. "Demo… I'm not so sure sometimes. Sometimes I wish that I never had to come back to the Hyuuga compound."

Sasuke put his arm around Hinata's waist, causing her to blush. "It's alright to feel that way, Hinata. Soon you won't have to deal with all the stress I see you go through when you're here."

He didn't know how right he was, but who was he to say that?

"How do you know?" asked Hinata.

Sasuke gave her a smile. "Because I know you deserve better, Hime."

Hinata hugged Sasuke tightly with tears running down her cheeks. She pulled away and wiped them away furiously that she had shown such a weakness but Sasuke took her hands in his.

"You're not crying because you're weak," he said, as though he could tell what was going through her mind. "You're crying because you're frustrated so it's ok."

"But I don't want to cry," said Hinata sniffing and blinking rapidly to get the rid of the rest of the tears that were welled up in her eyes then she settled down. For that she was proud because once when she cried, it would be for minutes, hours until she stopped only to leave her eyes red and puffy.

Sasuke released her hands and wiped her cheeks and under her eyes with the pad of his thumb softly, seemingly entranced as he repeated the action.

"Sasuke?"

"Gomen," he said and looked away. "Never mind."

Hinata looked down at her hands in her lap as they were silent once more.

"Why do I hold back when I'm with you?" asked Sasuke.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke surprised but she settled, staring at him intently. "You tell me."

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I know you're holding back too," said Sasuke. "I can feel it somehow. There's something between us that keeps us as… what we are now and nothing more."

She couldn't tell him that it was Itachi that stood between them. She wanted Sasuke probably just as much as he wanted her but the feelings she had for Itachi were nearly as strong if not stronger even though she knew she had to shut it off. Sasuke would probably go into a fit if he knew that Itachi was the one who had kidnapped and trained her; was her sensei and crush. She had to break that attraction off first before she told him anything about Itachi and being vague for the time being was the best option.

"Sasuke," Hinata started and waited for him to pay attention. Staring at him intently she began. "Sasuke, I can not tell you who my captors were demo… what you guessed is somewhat true."

"So you were kidnapped definitely," said Sasuke, understanding that this bit of information was what he had to hold on to for now. "You were held against your will?"

"At first, but then he released me and I was able to move as freely as he would let me," said Hinata.

"He?"

"Hai. The man and his partner were the ones who kept me," said Hinata. "He trained me to become stronger."

"Why would he do that?" asked Sasuke. He seemed confused and Hinata didn't blame him, but she could not tell him the reason why.

"Gomen, but I can't tell you that," she said.

"Hina, you know I'm patient- wait scratch that, we both know I'm not," said Sasuke. "I can't take the fact that you're keeping something from me that would make me understand."

"Why do I need to tell you anyway? It's not like you're my boyfriend," Hinata said without thinking.

Sasuke kept quiet.

"A-ano! Gomen, Sasuke. I never meant to say that-"

"But it's true. Nothing ever slips out if it's in your mind already," said Sasuke, cutting her off and standing up. "Forgive me for prying in your business, Hinata."

Sasuke began to walk away when something clicked and Hinata shot up from the bench and ran after Sasuke, who was walking down the path with his hands in his pockets. She wrapped her hands around his waist, pressing her face in his back.

xxx

"Gomen, Sasuke. I swear I don't know where that came from," said Hinata. "I like you so much. It crept up on me and I don't know how to handle it because I'm really confused right now."

Sasuke's tense shoulders relaxed and he leaned back a little into Hinata's embrace before turning around to hug her.

"Hime," he whispered in her ear. "I know that you didn't mean what you said. Maybe you're right. You're probably just tired from everything that's been happening these past weeks with you being kidnapped and your father and sister giving you a terrible time."

"I just need to get myself together, that's all," Hinata said in his shoulder.

"Oi!"

Hinata groaned as she recognized the voice of her sibling.

Hinata let go of Sasuke. "I think you should go," she said.

"Why? I don't care about your bratty little sister," said Sasuke. That girl was the reason Hinata was always so unhappy.

"I don't either but it'll be better if I handle her," Hinata said and Sasuke hesitated before he gave in. He said his goodbyes and walked away down the path towards the front of the house to go. Past the guards and through the gate he went with no real idea of where to go.

It was rather late, the evening creeping up as the sun set lower so Sasuke decided to just go home. On his way, he couldn't help but feel as though he was being watched by someone. But yet, he could find no trace of his stalker; they were really good. Sasuke ignored the person. If they had a real reason for following him, he'd know soon enough.

Strangely, as soon as he got to the door of his house, the feeling went away. The presence simply vanished as though he had been imagining someone there, but Sasuke knew better than to think that. It didn't matter anyway, since they hid so well and posed no threat to him so Sasuke put it all to the back of his mind and unlocked his door to go inside.

The gleam of the sunset pierced through the curtains and flooded the room with the orange tint that made the room and the rest of the house feel warm.

Sasuke went to get something to eat and then he had a long shower, washing his hair and all. The only thing that ran through his head was what Hinata had said before. It should not have affected him the way it did, but it had. Sasuke wanted Hinata to be his and that's what he had told her from the beginning when she had thought the worst of him. Those feelings had not changed and even though Hinata said that she wanted to be with him as well, she also told him something was in the way, making her confused and not sure about them being together just yet.

What could possibly be in their way? He felt it too, the invisible thread that kept them apart. Hinata's mind was detached and not the same as before she was kidnapped and so Sasuke guessed that was the reason.

But as Sasuke said before, he was not patient. He'd waited for weeks- maybe months- to be with Hinata and was not about to give her up. If her problem was emotional, he would help her.

Sasuke paused while toweling his hair dry. What if the problem was that she had feelings for someone else?

That would not do at all. He knew about Hinata and Kiba but as far as he knew, that whole issue was lost. Gaara had shown interest in her as well and he'd heard a rumor that he was coming to Konoha that he had not remembered until now, but it couldn't possibly be him since he was sure Hinata had no way to contact him since he left Konoha and she was kidnapped.

Other that those two, there was no one else he could think of that could get in the way unless…

Sasuke dragged his fingers through his hair, not caring that his nails snagged a few tangled knots on the way. He finally understood.

Hinata must have feelings for whoever it was that held her captive. As far as he could tell, she was protecting them with everything she had; not letting anything slip that would give a clue to who they were. When she spoke, it was mostly one person she referred to. Saying he took good care of her and all that. The way her voice changed when she spoke of him, he must be quite the man for him to catch Hinata's interest because it took him forever to get to her when all the other girls in the village threw themselves at him.

Hinata's little case of Stockholm syndrome was not going to last long while he was around. He was going to make sure that he made Hinata forget all about the bastard that kidnapped her. No one won against an Uchiha and Sasuke was going to make sure of that.

xxx

Itachi's day went by uneventful, not counting the episode with Hidan skewering himself for sacrifice and the maid walking in the middle of it. He had had to use his Mangekyou to knock her out and cause memory loss. Of course Hidan got a very deathly glare from Itachi but the silver-haired man just shrugged and said that "she was too … nosy and should have knocked."

After Hidan had gotten himself together, literally, they focused on keeping watch on both Hinata and the brat. He just could not see how such a girl like Hanabi was so closely related to Hinata. She was like Hinata's stark polar, a complete contrast to the shy, sweet angel-like being he had under his care. There was no way he was going to let Hanabi and Hiashi make Hinata's life hell.

To not cause suspicion, Itachi told Hidan to keep track of Hinata while he watched Hanabi and he deeply regretted it. The child was unbelievable. She spent the day causing trouble for the Branch House children by picking fights when she was done training with Hiashi. Though she was quite talented, her father made the big mistake of training her only in the way of the Hyuuga; mainly working on the chakra points.

She was very advanced for her age, Itachi had to admit. Very skilled in taijutsu and her doujutsu because she practiced when she was not training with Hiashi or tormenting the Hyuuga household. With eyes so developed at such a young age, they would be a good asset to Akatsuki. It served her right, the peeve.

Watching Hanabi, unfortunately, meant that he had to witness her annoy Hinata to no end, teasing her in the worst way and saying things that he would not expect a child of her age to say. She was way too developed already mentally and Sasuke could not help but think that it was for the best that her end would come soon.

He could see her poisoning the Hyuuga as it only took one powerful sounding voice to sway the minds of those who were not strong enough to know the difference between right and wrong. In the future she would cause nothing but conflict and the fact that she had no cursed seal made it even worse.

But Itachi was not one to complain. He readily accepted and welcomed her bare forehead that would reveal the innermost secrets of the Hyuuga for Akatsuki to use.

Bringing himself from his thoughts, Itachi watched both Hinata and Hanabi carry out their nightly quarrel and Hinata shunted the younger girl through the bedroom door forcefully.

Hidan had gone back to the inn for his evening prayer, leaving him on watch. He really admired Kakuzu for tolerating him. It was a really good idea for Pein to put them in charge of getting the money because Kakuzu didn't mind bringing in the cash without Hidan's help.

Itachi waited until Hinata had disappeared through her bathroom door for a bath and came out again looking around her room as though searching for something. He supposed she was looking for the book she had been reading because she found it and settled on her bed to read.

It was getting quite late and the house was getting quiet, everyone going to bed or heading inside or out. He had to wait for almost an hour and a half for everything to be still before making his move.

Disappearing, Itachi reappeared beside Hinata's bed. Hinata was expecting him and immediately jumped up to hug him.

Every time she did it, it caught him by surprise. He was not used to such affection yet but slowly returned the hug, holding her tighter than last time, breathing in the scent of her shampoo before they parted.

"Itachi," said Hinata with a blush. "I missed you."

Itachi had no idea how to respond to that so he avoided it. "Hai, but you must have kept yourself busy today."

Hinata sat on the edge of her bed again and motioned for Itachi to do the same. "Not really. I relaxed a little but from tomorrow, I'll try to pick up on getting a way to lure Hanabi to you."

"Very good."

"Arigatou, sensei."

Hinata seemed to have programmed herself to know when using his name was appropriate. Somehow he couldn't choose which title he liked better.

"I've been watching Hanabi today and have come up with her basic daily routine," said Itachi. "She's quite the roadrunner."

"So you've seen," Hinata said. "I don't know where she gets all the energy to wreck the house everyday, it annoys me very much to see her treat everyone as though they are dirt. Especially those in the Branch house."

"She can enjoy it now," said Itachi. He reached out to touch Hinata's shoulder. "It won't be for long."

Hinata leaned towards him. "That makes me very happy, Itachi," she whispered and slid her hands around his waist. Hinata hugged him again, resting her face in his chest but Itachi lifted her chin so she could look at him, eyes swimming with emotion.

"You know I'd do anything that's best for you; to make you happy," Itachi said and tilted her face to his for a kiss. Hinata did not even hesitate and returned it.

Hinata moved her hands upwards to encircle his neck to bring him closer and Itachi gently pushed her down, hovering over her but not breaking contact. He felt her shiver and pulled away, cursing himself for being so weak when he was around her as he braced his weight on his arms.

Hinata gazed up at him through lidded eyes full of confusion and curiosity the same time, her eyes glinting with another emotion that he did not understand but he was sure the same must have been in his own eyes. Blurry from releasing his Sharingan, Itachi was not certain, but he could read that she wanted him to kiss her again.

"Iie, we cannot do this," he said more to himself than the girl under him.

"Why not?"

The tone of Hinata's voice startled him and he was sure it surprised her as well. It was darker, as though he had transferred some of himself to her but it did not deter him.

"I'm not right for you. I'm betraying my brother and so are you," he said, not believing what he was saying. It was true though. Itachi always tried to do what was best for Sasuke and was now doing the same for Hinata and the right thing to do was to have them be together because that was the foremost option he had for the both of them.

He pulled away even more to resume his seated position and Hinata did the same, looking embarrassed but Itachi caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"There's no need to be that way," he said. "You know right from wrong."

Hinata nodded and smiled. "I know, Itachi. Demo… I don't regret it."

Her voice crawled over his skin as soft as the sheets they were on and for the first time Itachi felt perplexed.

"Why don't you regret it?" asked Itachi.

"Being near you has taught me so much," said Hinata. "Even before you and Deidara kidnapped me I was always wondering about you. And then you trained me to become stronger and made me bolder and not just the shy girl you first met."

Hinata looked away. "I… love you."

"Nani?" Itachi asked, his face showing the shock he felt.

"Iie," said Hinata, shaking her head. "I love you as a sensei, a friend and if we were not in this situation I would want you as more than that. To be honest a lot more."

"Well you were right about being a whole lot bolder because I would have never expected you to say that," said Itachi, ruffling her hair and watching as her face turned beet red.

Hinata giggled but maybe it was too loud because Itachi felt someone's chakra nearby stir and he knew Hinata sensed it too.

"You felt that?" asked Hinata and Itachi nodded once. "It maybe my cousin, he's very sharp."

"I know." Itachi got up, pulling Hinata to stand as well. "I'm leaving now, but remember to keep watch of your sister so you can get her to a point that we want her at."

"Hai, sensei," said Hinata in her student mode but the blush had not faded.

"I'm going straight back to the inn because Hidan and the inn-keeper may be at it again so I won't be here to watch you," Itachi told her. He almost smiled at the pout she gave.

"I understand," said Hinata. "Oroyasumanasai, Itachi."

"Oroyasumanasai, Hime. Make things right with Sasuke," Itachi replied and disappeared, taking notice of the shadow and the familiar presence by the tree outside Hinata's window. He acknowledged that he was walking away and gave a small frown. He was walking away from one of the only people who made him feel something other than hate and he despised it, but accepted it. So what if he was not going to be as close as he had been earlier? If he did not have control, the situation would be a lot more complicated than it was now that his brother saw him in Hinata's room even though he did not know it was he himself. He knew Hinata would handle this as she saw fit, whether she told him the truth or not so he was not worried.

When Itachi got in his room, he was surprised that Hidan was sleeping. He must have worn himself out for the day, Itachi guessed.

Itachi went to the bathroom and undressed, stepping in the bath cubicle and turning on the shower. As the water washed over him, he couldn't help but think of her.

Hinata. His hime, his weakness.

"Dammit," he said under his breath, placing both palms on the wall in front him to let the thick drops of water run down his neck and back.

He couldn't let go.

xxx

_**I'm so sorry to end it here, but I stumbled on a block and couldn't write past that period lol. I really hope you liked this chapter and my mind should be swimming with ideas by the time this fic's turn comes around to be updated. Once again, my ruler's not working so please bear with me if I skipped POV that was to be barred.  
**_

_**If you have not read **_**Hinata the Vamp **_**or **_**A Happy Ending** _**please do.**_

_**Until next update…**_

_**Ja**_ _**ne!**_

_**Please review I love it when you do!**_


	23. Unwelcomed Reunion

_**Hi, readers! I don't have much to say this time except thanks to those who review my fics. Even those of you who don't review, but fav them or put them on alert or even make me your fav writer is nice as well. Sorry to my Beta, but I needed to get this out before tomorrow. **_

_**Excuse any errors and R&R!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 23: Unwelcomed Reunion**

**---------**

Sasuke could not believe it. All this time he had been thinking that Hinata was telling him the truth, but she was lying from the time she got back to Konoha. He had not seen anyone in the village that looked like that person and who ever it was, was older than she was. He could feel familiarity radiating from the person, but he couldn't risk getting any closer to the window to see his face or hear his voice.

Was Hinata sneaking around with an older man? Who was it? Was it the person who kidnapped her that she seemed to had fallen for and was protecting?

Sasuke was just walking around Konoha and had decided to give Hinata a visit despite it being so late, but when he got near to the house he felt the same chakra that had followed him earlier. Sasuke hid his chakra and perched himself on a tree to see what was going on, but he could only see the shadows of Hinata and the man.

It hurt him to know that Hinata had not been honest with him and he felt angry, but held it in. He had only been there about a minute before the person left in a wisp of smoke but somehow, Sasuke felt that the man had known that he was there.

Sasuke leapt from the tree to Hinata's room balcony and walked through the curtains to find Hinata smoothing out her sheets. Her head snapped around when she felt him there and she looked extremely surprised.

"Sasuke!" she squeaked. "What are you doing here!" she tried to keep her voice as low as possible, seeing as it was so late in the night.

"I just came to see you, but I see that you've had company," Sasuke said coolly.

Hinata's eyes widened considerably. "It's not what it looks like-"

"Then enlighten me, Hinata, because it looks like you've been playing around with my feelings when you are clearly involved with someone else."

Hinata's eyes darted around the room, as though searching for a way to say something without giving away the truth as usual but Sasuke neat her to it.

"Lying to me or keeping back the truth- if you want to call it that- is not going to work this time, Hinata," he told her. "I'm tired of you messing with me."

He took more steps until he was right in front of her, taking her shoulders and shaking them slightly. "You can't hide it this time."

He found that he was oddly calm about the situation and had no idea why exactly.

"I'm not involved with him," she said softly.

"Then what is he to you?"

"I don't know!" Hinata hissed. "I just don't know."

Sasuke paused for a moment. "Is he the one who kidnapped you?" Hinata nodded. "Then why is he still here? Didn't he let you come back home?" Sasuke couldn't understand it.

"He's just watching over me," said Hinata and Sasuke could tell that at least that part was true but there was more and to be honest, Sasuke was sure that he would not be able to get Hinata to say the other reasons why the man was in Konoha undetected.

"He must be very cunning to be able to slip into Konoha and not be seen," said Sasuke.

"Hai, he has his ways," said Hinata with a small smile that almost disgusted him. She needed help. No one in their right mind would have feelings for someone who kept them against their will and chained up form the now faint bruises on her ankle.

"What are you thinking? You can get into a lot of trouble from being associated with someone like him," said Sasuke. "You could be demoted, dishonored. Do you want that to happen?"

"Iie. I know what you're telling me is true, Sasuke," Hinata said softly. "But I have to do this and whether you hate me or not in the end doesn't matter because then you'll understand finally and that's what you wanted."

Sasuke sighed. "What makes you think I'll hate you? You know I could never do that," he said.

"Demo… I've become a terrible person," Hinata said. "I've become selfish and mean and hateful."

Sasuke chuckled. "In case you have not noticed, so am I," he told her. "I want to become stronger so I can kill my brother for what he did to me and I'm mean because I don't want anyone to get in my way so I try not to make bonds and I'm hateful because that's the only way I know how to be… except when I'm with you."

Hinata looked away, seemingly torn. It was then that he saw determination in her averted eyes. She then turned to him. "Sasuke," she said before pulling away to back him. "I really do like you and would love to be your girlfriend, but I cannot explain everything you want to know until this is all over, ok?"

This was it. The choice of whether to stick by Hinata or leave her. He didn't even have to think.

"I could never hate you or leave you, Hinata," said Sasuke. "I want you as my girlfriend."

"I accept."

* * *

Hinata knew this was it. She had made her decision of being with Sasuke and having Itachi as nothing more than her sensei and she was going to stick to it. It tore her apart to know that Sasuke was willing to be with her even though he knew nothing about her life at the moment but she could do no better at the time.

Hinata had to get rid of Hanabi and Itachi was the only person who could do it. He promised her happiness, and as selfish as it sounded, it also sounded good to her ears.

Hinata turned to face Sasuke again and embraced him tightly but Sasuke didn't hug her back.

"You should get some sleep," he told her. "I'm pretty tired myself."

Hinata released him and watched as he walked to the balcony doors to disappear into the night. Following in his steps, Hinata walked to the balcony to pull the curtains close and shut the doors before going to lie down.

She had expected more than that. She had expected Sasuke to maybe kiss her or at least hug her in return now that they were together but she couldn't really blame him since she wouldn't let him in on what was going on in her life.

Hinata missed the times they had before Itachi and Deidara kidnapped her. She was really starting to see the real Sasuke and had finally opened to him. Now she was going to have to do it again and Hinata was going to make sure she made an extra effort for him as she got comfortable and started to drift to sleep.

x

When Hinata woke up the next day, she woke up with a mission. She was well-rested and ready to take on the day. She went to get some breakfast and then she would work on a way to get Hanabi to Itachi without causing suspicion and ask Sasuke if he wanted to go out later.

Hinata didn't even have to look for Hanabi because the younger girl found her first, and what was worst was that her father was with her as well.

"Ohayo," Hinata greeted politely, only to receive a grunt of acknowledgment from her father and a glare from Hanabi. The younger girl always tried to keep quiet when Hiashi was around, choosing to torment her instead with little snide remarks and comments under her breath or the occasional kick under the table when there were the rare eatings together.

Which was what Hinata was trying to avoid by standing up to leave.

"Iie, Hinata," Hiashi said just after Hinata had raised her behind from the chair. "You can eat with us."

"I already had breakfast," Hinata said automatically.

"That's okay," Hanabi chimed in sweetly. "We can talk."

Hiashi obviously agreed so with an inner sigh, Hinata slowly got comfortable.

"While walking to the kitchen, I was talking with Hanabi about her training," started Hiashi. "When I realized that I haven't trained you in a while."

"I'm no longer at the age where you need to train me," said Hinata. "It's best you not waste time on me and train Hanabi as long as you can."

"And what would you mean by that?" asked Hiashi, picking up the subtle hint, even though he was not sure what it meant.

"Gomen, I did not mean that in a bad way," said Hinata. "It's just that little Hanabi's growing up so fast that you'd want to spend quality time with her."

Hanabi rolled her eyes at the fact that Hinata had emphasized 'little' but said nothing.

"That is true," said Hiashi. "I'd hate for her to turn out like you."

He just had to ruin it. Just when Hinata was about to think that they were having a good conversation. She tried not to look offended or affected by his comment and smiled.

"I have to go now," she said. "I have many plans for the day."

"I hope it doesn't include bringing home a bastard," Hiashi murmured loud enough for Hinata to hear on her way out but Hinata ignored it.

"Onee-chan! I'll come up soon to see you off!" Hanabi called.

Onee-chan her behind.

Hinata went up to have a bath and was coming out of the bath, relieved that Hanabi was not there. Her father must have wanted to train right after breakfast.

As Hinata dressed, she paused through tying her forehead protector around her neck. She had the answer right in front her all this time on how to get Hanabi to Itachi and it couldn't have been simpler.

Hanabi was always up for a spar, to see who was the better of the two so all Hinata had to do was tell Hanabi that she would accept a spar and then Itachi and Hidan could take her away.

Hinata tightened the knot and snapped her fingers. The plan was so simple, it just had to work.

Now was the issue with Sasuke. She had to find him and make up for keeping everything from him. She was not going to tell him the truth yet, but she was going to try to get things back to how they were before.

With her mind set, Hinata went in search of Sasuke. It was still early so Sasuke would either be home or… Come to think of it, Hinata had no idea how Sasuke spent his days. Biting her lip in self-embarrassment, she thought about what were the most likely things Sasuke would be doing.

If he was not at home, he would be training with one of the others from rookie nine. Hinata felt a presence nearby but it was not familiar. It was the same chakra as the day before, meaning that it was probably Hidan instead of Itachi again.

Hinata did not mind though, quite accustomed to the feeling of being monitored. They always made themselves known to her so it was no problem.

When Hinata go to Sasuke's house, she knocked on the door but received no answer. Deciding that he had left for the day, Hinata walked around until she came to the training grounds. Other ninjas were in various parts of the grounds practicing techniques, but there was no Sasuke to be seen.

Spotting Kiba, she ran up to him.

"Ohayo, Kiba," she said.

"Hey, Hinata!" the other enthusiastically replied, stopping his onslaught on the post in front him to hug her. "What brings you here? Are you up for another spar?"

"Iie, I was looking for Sasuke," said Hinata.

Kiba scratched his chin. "Hmm, yeah. He was here not too long ago but he left just before you got here," said Kiba. "Naruto almost dragged him away to go with him to the Hokage's- I swear he's the only person who could do that."

"The Hokage's tower?" asked Hinata. "What for?"

"I heard Naruto say something about meeting his 'buddy' there but I'm not sure who he meant," Kiba told her.

"Arigatou," said Hinata. "At least I know where he is."

"No problem," said Kiba with a grin.

Hinata was not sure if she should go to the tower to see Sasuke so she just decided to wait for him where she was sure he would pass. She walked through the village looking for a place to sit and finally chose to get some ice-cream from her old friend, Neko-san. The woman was still as nice as ever and even gave Hinata an extra scoop.

Going to a nearby bench, Hinata sat and waited on the Uchiha. Not paying attention to her surroundings, Hinata was startled when the sun was blocked by someone's shadow.

"Gaara!" she said surprised at the face. "What are you doing here?"

Hinata jumped up from the bench and hugged the red-head tightly. "I haven't seen you for so long."

Gaara hugged her back and ruffled her hair. "I've just come on some political business," he said. Looking at him, Hinata could see that he had gotten darker than when he was in Konoha, his skin bronzed and his hair just slightly highlighted; he was beautiful. "I have a meeting in about a half hour."

They sat down and Hinata asked him all about what happened since he left Konoha and he had been quite shocked when Hinata told him she was kidnapped.

"I'm fine now," she assured him.

"I hope so," said Gaara. "You've certainly gotten off lucky."

"Hai," Hinata said.

"So how are things going with Sasuke?" asked Gaara, catching Hinata off guard. At the look of Hinata's face he added, "It was quite obvious that he fancied you."

"I guess so," said Hinata.

"Am I wrong?" asked Gaara. "I thought with me gone Sasuke would not feel threatened."

"You're right," said Hinata. "But lately things have not been going smoothly. Not since I was kidnapped."

"And why is that? He should be happy that you're safe now."

"He is. Demo… he thinks I'm not telling him the truth about the whole situation," Hinata explained.

"Are you?" asked Gaara.

"I am telling him the truth about it. Just not everything," said Hinata. "Is that so wrong? I mean, I told him that after I had gotten myself together, I would tell him everything but he wants to know right now."

Gaara was silent for awhile. "Maybe he's right."

"Nani?"

"Maybe he is right," Gaara repeated. "I'm not taking his side or anything, but if I would probably be the same way. Before, I don't doubt that I wouldn't have cared but now that I've spent so much time opening up to others, I would not like for someone to hold back from me."

"I understand what you mean," said Hinata. "But wouldn't you trust me to tell you when I've figured it out and sorted it for myself first before I told you?"

"I suppose I would like if you took the time to settle everything before telling me the truth," Gaara agreed. "It would be better than piecing things together as you go."

"Arigatou," said Hinata. "At least you understand."

They were quiet for awhile a little after that before Gaara broke the peaceful moment. "What were you doing here alone?"

"I was waiting for Sasuke," Hinata told him. "Kiba told me that he had gone with Naruto to the Hokage's tower to see friend- oh wait that was you?"

"It must be," said Gaara. "I didn't know anyone knew I was coming but I guess news travels fast. They must be waiting at the tower for me but I came out through that back to avoid too many people."

"It's alright, we can go now since you have your meeting in the next fifteen or so minutes," said Hinata.

They both went to the Hokage's and saw that Naruto was arguing with the guard there.

"What do you mean 'he's not in the building'?!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke was leaning on the wall of said building, looking very bored.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Gaara, but the words were barely out of his mouth.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted.

The blond babbled to Gaara, who listened with great interest much to Hinata's amusement. Sasuke shoved up himself from his propping position to stand next to Hinata.

"Hey."

"Hi," Hinata replied with a blush. It was a strange feeling knowing that she now had the title of 'girlfriend' and it momentarily froze her brain before she remembered the reason why she had been looking for him in the first place. "I ano… wanted to ask you something."

"Why so nervous?" asked Sasuke with a raised brow.

"I'm not sure, really," said Hinata. She took his hand and led him away from the loud blond's voice range. "I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go out tonight. Not anything big, but just go for a walk or something."

"That would be cool," said Sasuke. "I wouldn't mind that at all. What time?"

"Around eight should be fine," said Hinata.

* * *

The sun had set long ago and Itachi had a full day of watching the little brat. He could see why it made Hidan so cranky after watching her because all the girl did was whine and order others around. Not that Hidan minded anyone like that because some of the members of Akatsuki were like that, but even though she was quite mature for her age, she was incredibly immature as well.

He had just gotten back from watching her and decided to go back to the inn for an early night. When he got there, he found Hidan.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing your job?" asked Itachi.

"Aren't you?" Hidan countered.

"The girl learned a new move today so she's gone to bed early," said Itachi. "What is your excuse?"

"Hanati is it?" started Hidan. "She is supposed to go out tonight with her little boyfriend so I just came here for a little rest until eight or so then I'll go back."

"There's no need for that," said Itachi. "I'll just go and check up on her to make sure she's doing her part and be back."

Itachi left the room as Hidan went into kitchen and was on his way to Hinata's. When he got there, he made his usual entrance after he made sure the house was too busy to take notice of a foreign ninja in their house but heard the shower running. Assuming Hinata was in there, Itachi took out a piece of paper and a pen to write a quick note, not wanting to disturb her.

He walked to the door and was hit by the scent of her shampoos and soaps creeping through the creases of the door and inhaled as he walked away to go back to the inn.

When he got back, Hidan was in the middle of a heated dispute with the cook.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't fucking eat!" shouted Hidan. "If I want my meat rare you shouldn't have a problem with that."

"It's not healthy to eat meat that way!" the old man shouted back.

"I don't give a shit," Hidan barked. "Now stop being a pussy and give me the damn steak!"

Hidan snatched the steak from the man and tore it with his teeth, chewing angrily. "See?" he said, holding it up to the man as he walked through the door. "I'm still living, you old fart!"

Itachi was mildly glad that the squabble had not gone further and just went up the stairs with Hidan, who was still snacking on the raw meat. Itachi supposed that because Hidan was immortal, he chose to do the impossible no matter what it was so he let him be.

But it was disgusting.

* * *

Sasuke had just come from training with Naruto and went home to get a bath before going to Hinata's. She seemed so nervous when she had asked him. Nothing had changed between them except that they were together now. It was not like it felt any different.

Maybe girls had a different view on relationships or he was just different. After Sasuke bathed and got dressed, abandoning his usual wear for a simple black shirt and black pants, he left the house and was on his way.

The feeling of being watched had not occurred for the entire day and Sasuke was wondering if he was just imagining it.

It was not eight yet but Sasuke figured he would be there early. He felt guilty for not showing any interest in being with Hinata and he wanted to keep his promise of making her forget about whoever it was that was lurking around Konoha that had held her affections.

When Sasuke got to Hinata's he made sure no one was around before sneaking onto the compound and leapt into the tree next to her window and through the balcony door. As Sasuke did it, he felt that it was really to easy to get to Hinata unnoticed.

Going through the curtains, Sasuke heard the shower running and assumed that Hinata was still bathing so he decided to wait. Sitting at the edge of her bed, Sasuke took the time to look around her room.

She was the typical girl. Pale pink walls and teddy bears. Some paintings on the walls and a dresser and bed. The smell of perfumes wafted into the room, the scent calming Sasuke as he lay back on his elbows. It was then that he saw a note tucked under her pillow.

Sasuke didn't want to pry into Hinata's business but curiosity was killing him so he took up the note and opened it.

_Hime,_

_I realized that I never told you my exact location in case you wanted to see me. The inn I'm staying at is on the outskirts of East Konoha on Shiniji road and is the only one in the ally. You can come tonight; you should have some news for me. My room number is 119. _

_Burn this note after you've read it._

_I_

Sasuke was so caught up in reading that he did not notice that Hinata had come out of the bathroom and was staring at him in shock. He only felt the paper be removed from his grasp.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked.

Sasuke came out of his shock. "Who is this 'I'?" he asked not answering her question.

"No one," Hinata stammered. "Why were you going through my things?"

"I was not. I was sitting on the bed and I saw the note so I took it up," said Sasuke.

"I would have never done that to you," Hinata said.

"I don't care about that right now," Sasuke told her. "I care about the fact that you were given someone's room number at some shabby inn." He flipped the piece of paper to her and she caught it.

Hinata seemed to be searching for answers but Sasuke beat her to it once again. "I guess I'll have to find out on my own won't I?" he said. "Is this the bastard who kidnapped you?"

Getting no response from Hinata, Sasuke knew he had guessed right and got up from the bed turning to go. "I'm going to settle this right now," he said.

"Wait!"

Sasuke knew that it would take Hinata at least a minute or two to dress as she had come out in her towel and used it to his advantage.

He leapt over the rooftops to get to the edge of Konoha quickly, his mind swimming. Whoever the person was, he was going to beat them to a pulp for taking Hinata away. He had accepted that she had feelings for the man and was willing to overcome that, but now that he knew where the man was he was going to get some answers.

He finally got to the ally that was written in the note and found the inn easily enough. He ignored the man at the front desk and went straight in search for room 119. Sasuke rushed to the door, his heart pounding in his ears and flung open the door.

If ever Sasuke thought he would die from shock, it would have been that moment.

There, standing as cool as the night air, was Itachi. His hair was out of the ponytail and he did not have on the Akatsuki cloak, but Sasuke knew his brother anywhere.

"You!"

Sasuke let all thoughts and cautions fly out of his head and charged at Itachi with his chidori.

"Sensei!"

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**And that's it readers, I've finally gotten over my block. I'm sorry I can't write more but it's late and my father wishes me to remove myself from the computer chair.**_

_**If you have not read **_**Hinata the Vamp** _**or**_**A Happy Ending** _**please do.**_

_**Until next update…**_

_**Ja**_ _**ne!**_

_**Please review, I love it when you do!**_


	24. Complex

_**Hi readers! Here we are again. There's not much to say this week so let's get right to it. I had to study for exams so that's why this chapter is a bit late, sorry about that. And sorry to my Beta as well.  
**_

_**Excuse any errors and R&R!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 24: Complex**

**-------**

"Sensei!"

Hinata rushed between the two brothers, shielding Itachi from fear that Sasuke's deadly chidori would hurt him and made Sasuke stop in his tracks with confusion etched on his face and anger so deep that it made Hinata frown.

"Move, Hinata."

"Iie."

"Hinata, I'm telling you to move aside," Sasuke stressed.

She stood her ground. "I'm not going to let you to fight," she told him.

"Why not? He ruined my life more than once, taking everything from me, including you dammit!" Sasuke growled. His Sharingan was activated, swirling madly; the chirping of his fading chidori getting faint as his emotions took over.

"He didn't take me from you," said Hinata. She turned to Itachi, how had not said anything yet. "Tell him."

"I didn't take Hinata from you, Sasuke," Itachi said in a cool, calm voice.

"That's a lie and you know it," said Sasuke. "Since Hinata came back she's been hung up on you-"

"Don't be so dramatic, Otouto," Itachi said, cutting him off. Hinata stepped aside, seeing no treat yet.

"Don't call me that!"

"That's what you are, Sasuke so stop being a child for once in your life," said Itachi.

Hinata had no idea what they were talking about and could only assume that they were talking about the massacre. "A-ano…"

The two brothers stopped their confrontation to look in Hinata's direction to see what she had to say. To be honest, she didn't have anything to say and just wanted them to stop fighting. "Sasuke, Sensei, please stop."

"Nani?"

It was Sasuke who said it.

"What do you mean 'sensei?'" he asked.

"Your brother has been training me during my capture," explained Hinata. "I've grown accustomed to calling him that." She didn't add in 'except when they were alone.'

Sasuke turned to Itachi and looked at him suspiciously. "You kidnapped her to train her? Why?"

"Hinata asked me to train her," Itachi said. "I was never one to train anyone-you should know that- so my partner had started to train her. After awhile, I took over." He gave just enough information for Sasuke to chew on.

Hinata looked at the younger Uchiha and saw that a flicker of hurt shone in his yes before he quickly got rid of it. "You never did that for your own brother, you bastard."

"Because you looked up to me too much. You hated and loved me the same time for awhile," said Itachi.

Sasuke scoffed, not denying anything.

"Your complex had to remain stagnant."

"Shut up!"

"It's the truth."

Hinata really had no clue what was going on now. What complex was Itachi talking about? She didn't have the time to figure it out because Sasuke let go of his cool and he produced the chidori again, seething.

"How dare you bring up something like that!" Sasuke yelled. "I got over it."

Itachi did not look affected by the display of his brother's technique. "You didn't get rid of it until nearly months after. I had to distance myself from you."

"Stop!" Hinata shouted. "Onegai!"

She looked at the two; Sasuke with his jaw clenched and Itachi as calm as ever. "I don't know what you two are talking about but don't do this… for me."

Sasuke's chidori disappeared again as he looked her way and Itachi looked at her as well, his eyes softening.

"Hinata," said Sasuke. "You can't expect me to just let this go after all these years."

Hinata figured she could understand what Sasuke was feeling since she felt the same way about Hanabi and wanted her gone but this was different somehow. Hinata and Hanabi were never close, but she knew that Itachi and Sasuke were close as children and she did not want them to fight.

* * *

Did Hinata know what she was asking? He couldn't just let it go. Itachi had hurt him, killing off everything he had ever loved and destroying his childhood in a day. He hated Itachi with everything he possessed since the massacre and Hinata was now asking him to drop it for her sake; she was asking them not to fight when that was all he had dreamed about for years.

Sasuke sighed and looked at his brother. He could not forgive him for bringing up what he did though. That situation was private and was never to be brought up again; he had promised.

-

"_Ugh, why didn't they do this before they left?" asked a twelve-year-old Itachi. _

_Their parents had gone to a clan meeting, leaving him to give Sasuke his bath. Sasuke, just six years old, didn't mind having Itachi bathe him, in fact, he felt closer to his distant older brother. He had to admit he felt thoroughly embarrassed when Itachi had to wash his privates; Itachi complaining._

_Sasuke splashed playfully in the bathtub, wetting Itachi in the process who splashed him back._

"_Don't get me wet, Otouto," said Itachi. "It's you who is having a bath not me."_

_Sasuke pushed out his lower lip, pouting up at his brother._

"_Don't give me that look," Itachi reprimanded. He was quite mature for his age. "I have to get to my training."_

"…_Can you train me too, Aniki?" asked Sasuke. He knew that Itachi was always too busy to spend enough time with him, because he was always involved wwith clan business somehow, taking up many missions. _

_Sasuke always felt like he came second whenever he and Itachi were in the same room and people were always saying that they hoped that he was just like him. His father always told him to work hard to be like Itachi and quite honestly, Sasuke wanted that too._

_As much as he was shunted to the side for his Aniki, he loved him very much and wanted nothing but to be as strong as him someday. _

_But… he was no where as strong as Itachi when he was his age and Sasuke felt that was why his older brother hardly played with him or trained him. Maybe he wanted him to prove that he was worth his attention._

"_Itai!" _

_Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when Itachi flicked his forehead._

"_Were you even listening, Otouto?" asked Itachi._

"_Gomen."_

_Itachi sighed. "I told you that I can't train you today because I have to meet my team soon. Our parents won't be back until very late tonight so I'll make sure I'm home before you get home before you go to bed, ok?"_

_Sasuke bit his lip, nodding. _

"_Good."_

_Itachi let Sasuke splash all he wanted and then took him out, wrapping him up in a towel to carry him to the bedroom after he pulled the plug and swiped the mat over the spilled water._

_Sasuke snuggled up to Itachi, clinging to his warmth as his brother walked him up the stairs to his room. He them stood still as Itachi toweled him off. _

"_Aniki," said Sasuke as he put his arm through his shirt._

"_What is it Otouto."_

_Itachi let Sasuke step into shorts and then fastened his sandals for him._

"_Will we be together forever?" asked Sasuke._

"_Hai, Otouto," Itachi replied. "Don't be so soft."_

"_Gomen."_

_Itachi walked Sasuke to the academy and left after talking to Iruka about his progress, leaving Sasuke. _

_As soon as he got into the classroom, Sasuke's face changed from blushing and smirking to a scowl. He hated the academy. Almost all the teachers compared him to Itachi and even though the some of the children in his class were easy to get along with, others were just plain annoying. _

_Many of the girls fought over him, or tried to get his attention when, quite frankly, some of them were not even that pretty to him and were very loud. What did they want with a boyfriend anyway? _

_They were supposed to be arranging flowers, not arranging to stalk him during lunch break. And that loud blond boy was so irritating Sasuke didn't know how he put up being in the same room as him. Imagine if they had to be in the same team when they graduated; he's probably go mad._

_The hours went by as slowly as ever. The usual for Sasuke since he got through his work and training so quickly, but eventually, the day was over and Sasuke walked home alone after ditching the stalker girls._

_It was still early when he got home, the young Uchiha had expected Itachi to be home- which he was not- and his parents would not be home until late in the night._

_He did not like being at home alone and he was not one to mix with the other children so he went around the back to train on his own._

_For a six-year-old, Sasuke was a very quick learner but he still could not call his Sharingan even though he knew that Itachi had done it around his age. He still had a lot to learn, but he was going to try._

_The evening crept up on Sasuke and he went inside at hearing his stomach growl. He knew his mother had cooked before she left but he was not allowed to reheat the food on his own and Itachi was not at home yet, even though he had promised he would be._

_Pouting, Sasuke flopped into a chair, but as soon as his behind touched the cushion, there was a small 'poof' signaling his brother was home. Sasuke's face lit up at the knowledge and ran towards the door where he knew Itachi would be taking off his sandals and threw himself at the older boy._

"_Aniki! You're late!" said Sasuke, pounding his hand at what ever part he could reach. "You promised you'd be home."_

"_I know," Itachi said. "Gomen, I got caught up with training. Are you hungry?"_

_Sasuke's stomach chose that moment to growl again, making the younger boy embarrassed._

"_I guess that's a yes."_

_Itachi prepared the food for Sasuke and himself and they both ate, telling each other about their day and when they were done, Itachi took him up for his bath before taking him to his room so he could sleep._

"_Oroyasumanasai, Otouto," said Itachi when he was done tucking him in and then he turned to leave._

"_Wait!" called Sasuke. Itachi turned around at the door. "Can you stay and tell me a story?"_

"_I'm not Oka-san, Sasuke. I don't tell stories," said Itachi._

"_But she's not here and I'm lonely," said Sasuke. His mother usually told him a story and lay with him, waiting until he fell asleep and then left, bringing him water or tea during the night since he never could sleep through the night. His father never did that because he was always too busy to pay attention to him but his mother made a special effort to always be there._

"_Aniki, onegai," Sasuke pleaded. He hated the fact that he was so afraid to fall asleep alone and would probably die from shame if anyone else knew but right now he did not care. _

_Itachi sighed but came closer anyway._

"_Fine," he said. "But it's not going to be a long story so I hope you're tired."_

_Itachi told him about one of his missions, more exciting the younger Uchiha than making him sleepy. He asked every question he could think of to keep his brother talking so he could stay longer. Was his brother really that strong? He was so calm all the time, not like the other children in the clan or village and never spoke more than he had to. Sasuke hoped he would be just like him._

"_Did you ever kill anyone, Aniki?" a curious Sasuke asked._

_Itachi paused. "Hai."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened, surprised that his brother had done such a thing and he was not that much older than he was. He knew that killing came with the profession of being a ninja, but that was only for grownups. Itachi was only twelve. Even if he was more advanced that many ninja who were twice and three times his age, that didn't mean he should be able to take away someone's life, even if he was a chuunin training to be a jounin._

"_Did I scare you, Aniki?" Itachi asked and Sasuke shook his head furiously._

"_Iie, I was just a little shocked?" Sasuke asked, not sure if he used the right word making Itachi give him a small smile._

"_I suppose I should not have told you. It was a bit much for you," Itachi told him. "You should not ask a question if you're not ready to hear the answer, okay Otouto?"_

_Sasuke nodded and then Itachi got up, ready to leave but Sasuke held onto his hand._

"_Oka-san stays with me until I fall asleep," said Sasuke. "And then she brings me something to drink during the night."_

"_I'm not Oka-san, Sasuke," said Itachi. "I have a report to do for a mission and I think that our parents should be home in a couple more hours or so."_

_Itachi started to walk away and was just outside the door when tears settled in Sasuke's eyes. "Don't leave, please, Aniki."_

_He heard Itachi swear, almost laughing at the fact that he would have not uttered that word in the presence of their parents when Itachi came back through the door and lifted the covers._

"_Move over," he said._

_Sasuke's face felt like it was on fire and would explode from the glee that he was feeling. His Aniki was going to stay until he fell asleep just like Oka-san. He knew it would probably never happen again but he was elated nonetheless. He scooted over to give his brother enough room and faced him as he watched him look up at the ceiling._

"_What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked him._

"_Nothing really," Itachi replied. "I should be downstairs finishing up my report for tomorrow but instead I'm babysitting my younger brother."_

_Sasuke almost felt guilty._

"_It doesn't matter anyway, because I doubt you'll sleep anyway," Itachi continued._

_Sasuke eased up some more; close enough to hug Itachi like his mother but didn't because he was afraid the older boy would slap him or shove him away since he knew the older boy hated any kind of contact._

_He didn't mind though, because he got Itachi to talk even more and he told him about another mission, making Sasuke sleepy. As much as he wanted to hear more, Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes open and found himself scooting closer, finally embracing Itachi who was now too tired to care. Usually, Sasuke wouldn't find himself sleeping until late in the night, much to his father's chagrin._

"_Aniki," said a sleepy Sasuke. "Arigato."_

"_For what?" drawled Itachi._

"_Staying with me," said Sasuke. He paused a while. He looked at his brother's face. He was much prettier than the girls at school to Sasuke. He reached out to touch Itachi's hair, letting the silky strands run through his tiny fingers. His hair was prettier than those girls in his class as well- except for that quiet girl with the haircut she was pretty and her hair was the same color as his own too. In fact, he liked a lot of girls at the academy; just not the ones who stalked him and his mother even teased him about it._

_Itachi didn't seem to mind him playing with his hair, so Sasuke just continued but was careful not to pull it out of the loose ponytail. _

_He wished he was as perfect as Itachi. So smooth even though he was considered one of the most skilled ninjas and so calm and collected at all times. _

"_Aniki?"_

"_Nani?"_

"_I love you, Aniki," said Sasuke and he flung himself over the older boy, straddling him and kissed him full on his mouth that was open from shock._

_Recovering, Itachi held him off at arm's length._

"_What's gotten into you?" asked Itachi._

"_A-ano I don't know," Sasuke whispered, highly ashamed of what he had done. He wanted no one to know what had happened and was wracked with guilt and fear but he voiced his mind anyway. "I like you."_

_Itachi, sensing Sasuke was crying, pulled him down into a hug, holding him tightly._

"_Shh. It's alright. Don't upset yourself," Itachi comforted. "Just don't let it happen again and we'll never speak about this, okay? You can't like me I'm your brother. In fact, don't like any other male."_

_Sasuke sniffed and nodded in the crook of his brother's neck. "Hai, I won't and I'm sorry. I'm such a baby."_

"_Yes you are," Itachi agreed. "If you don't stop crying your eyes will be swelled up in the morning and your face will be poufy. I'm sure you don't want the other children pestering you tomorrow and your little girlfriends laughing at you."_

_Sasuke laughed at Itachi's way to get him to stop crying and sat up, wiping his eyes._

"_You promise you won't tell right?" he asked._

"_I promise I won't ever bring it up again," said Itachi. "But get rid of those feelings, it's not right."_

_Sasuke nodded again, hugging his brother tightly for understanding. The settled down again and Sasuke snuggled up to Itachi again, now feeling even more tired from crying._

"_Otouto?"_

"_Hai?"_

_Itachi looked his way. "I really hope you don't still wet the bed."_

_-_

Sasuke shook away his thoughts, looking away in shame. He would never forgive himself for that but was glad he had gotten over it soon afterward.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his attention to Hinata, seeing her pleading expression but it disappeared as she remembered something. "Where's Hidan?" she asked Itachi.

"He went down to the kitchen to get something to eat," Itachi replied.

"Who is Hidan?" asked Sasuke.

"He's my partner," Itachi answered. "For now anyway."

Sasuke didn't even know why he was in the same room with this man so long and not tried to kill him yet. Hinata was a powerful girl, he had to admit.

* * *

It was good to see that his younger brother was controlling his anger and keeping calm for Hinata's sake. That showed how much he valued her and her opinion.

Itachi gave his brother a once over. He had not gotten the chance to really see him and he had to say that he was growing up well. He was actually proud of the boy and the fact that he had learned the chidori, Kakashi had trained him well with it. He needed to get stronger though for Itachi didn't feel the slightest bit of intimidation when he came at him earlier.

Maybe when the mission was over he would finally give Sasuke what he always wanted and train him up a little- if he wanted him to.

Damn! He was going soft.

Itachi turned to Hinata. "Did you tell him everything?" he asked her.

"Tell me what?"

"Iie," Hinata replied. "Only the necessary for now." She had turned into his student as soon as he spoke about the mission.

"What are you talking about?"

"That's good. It's best he not know the whole truth yet," Itachi told her.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Hai, sensei, but he's not very happy about it," Hinata told him.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here!" Sasuke yelled, getting their attention.

"I think it's time you two go on your little outing since it's getting late," Itachi I told them both, getting a blush from the girl and a frown from Sasuke.

"Why is it that he knows about what going on?" Sasuke asked Hinata. Itachi realized Sasuke was trying hard not to look his way or speak to him directly.

"Let's just go, I'll tell you a little about it," said Hinata.

At that moment, Hidan walked through the door, chewing on another raw steak and paused just inside the doorway.

"What- I thought I heard a racket up here," he said. "What are the brat and her boyfriend doing here keeping so much fucking noise? I came back here to relax, not put up with this shit. I had enough of that from the damn cook downstairs."

"We're leaving now," Hinata told him and turned to the door. She took Sasuke's hand and pulled him through the door, both of them disappearing with a faint _poof_ outside the door.

Itachi went to his bed and sat down. He and Sasuke should have been fighting all this time to see if the boy had gotten any stronger and if he hated him enough but instead there he was sitting there with smacking and chomping noises from the bed next to him compliments to Hidan.

"Are you watching the brat tonight or am I?" Hidan asked him with a full mouth.

"We'll leave them for tonight," said Itachi. "Get some sleep," he said to the other man, watching as he trudged to his bed, grumbling.

Itachi got comfortable but did not feel sleepy yet. He was just thinking about Hinata and the influence she had on peoples' lives. Before he had met her, he cared nothing about anyone and did his missions and that was it, but now that he knew Hinata, she sculpted him into someone different, changing him slightly from the monster he thought himself to be.

He just hoped that she would always have that effect on others and was more than glad to make her happy and do the best for her because she had made him happy. Finally letting sleep take over, Itachi rolled over on his side, blocking out the snores from the other bed and went to sleep.

* * *

_**And the block has started. I can't write past this point since I got my goal in this chapter. I now have to start on my ideas for my other fic for this weekend.**_

_**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you liked it too. Please don't kill me for it, but I try to make my fics as close to reality as possible including hints of a brother complex or incest/ experimenting between Hinata and Neji- whatever the case is. I really hope my readers are as open-minded to these situations as I am. I'm not saying accept them or anything, but it does happen.**_

_**If you have not read **_**Hinata the Vamp** _**or**_**A Happy Ending** _**please do.**_

_**Until next update…**_

_**Ja**_ _**ne!**_

_**Please review, I love it when you do!**_


	25. No Regrets

**_Hello readers! A very happy new year to you and what do you know, we're ringing in the new year with my first fic. I hope you like it and sorry about the late update. I know excuses should not be made and facing it, I was lazy trying to read all the fics I could before the vacation ended-which it is now- even though I'm not done all yet. Guess what though, I have a cold. Yip, it's the beginning of the year and I have caught a cold. I just hope it's not really bad so I can get an update for my other fic to you over the weekend._**

**_Sorry to my Beta._**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!!_**

**Chapter 25: No regret**

**---------**

Hinata wondered about what they were talking about, but as she was walking away from the inn, she did not question it. It made no sense asking about Sasuke's secrets if she could not tell him about hers in return so she would wait.

They had just left the inn and so far, neither of them had said anything until Hinata had build up the courage to start.

"Sasuke-"

"Iie," Sasuke cut her off. "You don't have to explain anything. It's fine, I understand."

Hinata kept silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I should not try to get you to tell me something if you are not comfortable," he finished.

Hinata looked across at him and smiled. "Arigato, Sasuke."

They were a fair distance from her house and silently opted to walk back instead of the heated and speedy way they had come. Hinata knew that tomorrow was the day she had to get Hanabi to Itachi so one more day couldn't hurt. She reached her hand out to hold Sasuke's and was glad that he did not pull away like she had expected.

"You know," said Sasuke. "I think you made me soft. I swear if it were anyone else this would not have worked out."

Hinata did not respond to this, thinking about what he had said. It was probably true. For some reason, Hinata knew that had it been anyone else, they would not have been able to stop Sasuke and Itachi from fighting- which she did not doubt they would have if she had not followed Sasuke.

It was not a big shock to see that some of the shops were still open and so they wordlessly started their 'date' by going for ice-cream and carrying out their tradition of sitting at the bench to talk. It was free conversation all the way and it was how they both liked. Simple.

Sasuke walked Hinata back home and stopped at the gate to say goodnight.

"Arigato, Sasuke. I had a great time," said Hinata. "But I am sorry about what happened with Itachi and everything."

She saw Sasuke look away in the faint light.

"It's fine," he said. "I'm just glad you're one of the few who were in his presence and had an impact on him."

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"Well he's not the cold bastard he was before," said Sasuke. "And I can tell he's changed, as much as I would not like to admit it."

Hinata nodded. "Hai. He was not very nice in the beginning, trust me. I went through a lot before he came around," she finished softly.

"Do you like him?"

"Nani?" asked Hinata, stalling so she could think of something to say, but Sasuke's look told her he wanted the truth at least one. "Hai. I did like him but I came to a decision that he was not right for me."

Hinata's heads was down so she could not see what was flickering across Sasuke's face as he mulled it over but she hoped he did not think that she just settled for him because it would not have worked out with Itachi. That would be horrible.

Just then, she felt Sasuke's finger lift her chin up so she could look at him. She could see so many things swimming in his eyes it was mesmerizing and a smile spread across his face.

"All my life I've been second best to my brother, did you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"I know," replied Hinata, wondering where this was going.

"It hasn't been easy as a child as his little brother and things happened that I can't tell you right now but I will in time," Sasuke said. "I trained after he murdered the clan, solely because he asked me to and I hated him for it. Now he's here, right in Konoha and I walked away. All for you."

Hinata blushed.

"I know he kidnapped you and I know, even if you didn't think I would, I know that you had an attraction to each other. I could see it when we were at the inn and you both probably aren't over it yet."

Looking into those obsidian orbs, Hinata could tell that he was hurting a little. He was happy that they were together, but he knew that she was trying to get over his brother.

"Sasuke I-"

Sasuke cut her off for the second time for the night with a kiss, making everything she had been thinking about fly out of her head at the dizziness she felt. The earth seemed to tilt under her feet and she found that she didn't mind; she could have dropped in a whole and not care at the moment as long as she was falling with Sasuke.

That was it, was it not? She was falling for Sasuke more and more by the minute.

The two parted, slightly out of breath and Sasuke smirked.

"There's no way someone could kiss another like that if they're in love with someone else."

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again and ran through the gates, her face hot. She didn't stop until she got to the stairs and panted from her sprint. It was amazing how these things tired her out but yet she could run for hours nonstop when needed. She just supposed it was the fact that she had initiated a kiss for once.

Hinata walked up the stairs but as soon as she got halfway, she saw Hanabi standing with her arms folded at the top. She was definitely going to annoy her.

She came to the top and tried to pass but the younger girl blocked her way.

"Please move, Hanabi," said Hinata politely, knowing it would not work.

"Iie."

"Hanabi, _move_," Hinata stressed, still trying to pass without physical contact.

"I said 'no' Hinata," Hanabi said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Hinata realized that she was still on the stairs and did not want to fight here incase she took the brunt and found herself broken at the bottom so she thought quickly and shoved Hanabi aside to get away from the stairs.

"Dammit, Hinata!" Hanabi screeched. "Don't push me!"

Hinata continued walking and looked back, feeling a sneer mar her face. "Then don't get in my way. I'm sick of you and your games."

Hanabi followed Hinata anyway all the way to her room, trying to taunt her.

"You know," the younger girl said. "I saw you and the Uchiha tonight, I did. Down at the gate all over each other like you didn't already get a room earlier."

Hinata continued to ignore her as she took the few more steps to her door.

"The Uchiha must be blind to want someone like you," said Hanabi. "_Slut_"

Hinata turned on her at the door. "Listen to me, you dirty little girl. I'm not going to stand for your nonsense everyday. It has to stop." Hinata was honestly giving the girl one last chance so she wouldn't have to do what she had to.

Hanabi closed in on her. "What if I don't?" asked Hanabi, she leaned in, impossibly close to Hinata, making the older girl lean away in reaction. "I hate you."

Hinata felt all her will drop when Hanabi slapped her across the face. Feeling her cheek heat up from the stinging blow, Hinata turned and slammed the door shut before Hanabi banged on it. Hinata threw open the door again and blocked the punch Hanabi wanted to land.

"You want to fight me?" Hinata asked.

"Hell yeah. I'm going to kick your weak ass," Hanabi said with a smirk.

Hinata had finally had enough. "Fine. Meet me by the river just off Konoha where I had to camp and we'll fight all you want tomorrow at sunset."

Hanabi took the bait and swam with it, not realizing she was hooked as she smirked.

"I can't wait. I'll show Otou-san he's wasted himself on you," Hanabi told her before she wrenched her arm away and stalked down the corridor, bumping Neji on the way who was coming up the stairs.

Hinata turned around to close her door but Neji came up too soon and held it open.

"What was that about?"" he asked her.

"Nothing. Hanabi is being a pest again," Hinata told him, hoping he had not heard the conversation between herself and her younger sister.

"She's very difficult, isn't she?" said Neji. "I had to stop her from fighting with one of our younger cousins earlier but she told Hiashi-sama that I hit her."

"Oh no," Hinata gasped. "What did he do?"

"I was very lucky that a main house was passing by the same time and told Hiashi-sama Hanabi had not told the truth," Neji said. "Of course, you father would hear none of it, but I was let off with a warning."

Hinata sighed tiredly. "I'm so sorry about that, Neji," she said.

"It's no big deal."

Neji gave her a short bow and bid her goodnight and then walked to his own room as Hinata closed the door, ore than ready to have a long bath.

Hanabi had her chance too many times and Hinata had had enough. She could not bear the verbal abuse any longer and was surprised that her father had not come to add to the stress level. She needed this. It was the only way.

Striping, Hinata got into the tub and sunk all the way in, letting the water come over her head to drown out everything.

Hanabi had to go.

* * *

This was it. The last day of the mission and Itachi knew that Hinata had come up with a plan. He had visited her the night before and found her in the bath looking like she wanted to drown herself, but after she had dressed she told him of her plan and where she would bring Hanabi to be taken away.

It was dusk, a little before sunset and Hidan was annoying Itachi with his daily prayers. Itachi didn't think he was so glad to finish a mission as he was now. He was finally going to go back to the hideout and he was going to shun Hidan like the plague.

Itachi shrugged on his cloak as he waited for Hidan to finish and then took up his packed bag to go through the door. He did not even have to see to know that Hinata and Hanabi had started without him being there. He knew Hinata was strong enough to take on Hanabi and possibly kill her but he also knew that Hinata had a kind heart and she would not cause more damage than was necessary.

As they came upon the clearing by the river, Itachi could hear the faint clinking of metal and the grunts of fighting.

"Finally! Some freaking action!" said Hidan. "I can't wait to see the two brats try to kill each other, fucking little pests they were to watch."

"Quiet," said Itachi as they came upon the closet cluster of trees to the two Hyuuga.

Itachi watched they two fight as Hidan cheered them on softly so as not to upset him. There was no way Hanabi had a chance against Hinata now that she had trained with both him and Deidara and the poor girl was losing miserably. He could see that Hinata was holding back so much as she fought Hanabi, trying not to seem as though she could easily take her down and frowned. She had to hurry.

As though reading his mind, Hinata sent Hanabi flying with a kick to her stomach as soon as she blocked one of Hanabi's and waited until she stood up again.

Hinata was very smart to set the rule of not using their bloodline limit for they would have seen both him and Hidan. He watched as they continued another bout and then when Hanabi went down a second time Hinata flashed her Byakugan to find him and sent the signal now that Hanabi was worn out.

"Let's go," Itachi said and then he appeared in front of Hanabi and Hinata just before Hidan did.

"About time," said Hidan.

Hinata looked at them in fear as was the plan. She had to act as though she did not know what was going on so that Hanabi would go when they took her thinking that Hinata was going to be kidnapped as well.

"Sorry to break up your little spar," said Itachi, his face cold and his aura menacing.

Hinata stepped in front of Hanabi defensively.

"I won't let you take us," she said.

Hidan chuckled and looked across at Itachi probably surprised that they could act so well while he was trying so hard not to fall on the floor laughing, but Itachi gave him a glance and he sobered up, clearing his throat to let Itachi take care of it.

And Itachi planned to do just that as simply as possible with no fuss. He stared at Hinata expressionlessly as she got into the Hyuuga stance and forced her Byakugan, Hanabi doing the same behind her.

Itachi forced his Mangekyou to life as soon as Hinata rushed him and she fell into Hidan's arms not even giving her a chance but just putting her to sleep, then he looked at the younger girl.

"Useless," he heard the girl mutter and he willed himself not to break her just then and decided to let her try to fight him. A couple seconds should be enough.

Hanabi got into Hyuuga stance and rushed him as well, trying to attack him wit Juuken but failed when her broke her two fingers, gaining a gasp from her. Quickly coming out of it, she tried to punch him but the foolish girl made the mistake of looking up at him and he pushed chakra to his eyes to drag her forcefully into his world where he tortured her for a good second or two before she fell to the ground.

Itachi looked down at the small Hyuuga lying of the ground and then walked to Hidan to take Hinata from him.

"Go get the other one," Itachi told him, gaining curses from the other man, but he ignored.

While Hidan was getting the younger Hyuuga up, Itachi looked at the girl in his arms and shook her slightly to wake her. Hinata opened her eyes and Itachi felt as though he was drowning in those orbs as she looked at him the same way, probably staring at his Mangekyou that he had not released yet.

Itachi blinked away the wheel and set Hinata on her feet. She shook her head, a little disoriented but fine.

"I'll never get used to that," she said with a tiny smile.

He could see that she was hiding the fact that she was not happy that he had to leave and he felt the same but it was nothing he could help.

"Hidan," he called to his temporary partner who was not paying him any attention because he was busy contemplating out loud if he should just throw the brat in the river. "Go ahead and I'll make sure the Hyuuga gets home. I'll erase everything."

Hidan nodded.

"Good. The faster we go, the faster I can get rid of her and this mission will be over."

And with that, he was gone.

"You're not going to erase anything, are you?" asked Hinata.

"Of course not, Hinata," Itachi said. He then picked her up and in no time there were in her room where he put her down. Hinata looked down at the floor sadly.

"I guess this is goodbye," she said and then looked up at him.

He could tell she was trying to be strong and act as though it was not bothering her but he knew better. Itachi came came closer and hugged her.

"It's not goodbye," he said. "I'll see you again. I have to check up on you and Sasuke, don't I?"

Hinata hugged him tighter and then kissed him in his neck before letting him go. "I'll hold you to that or I'm going to come looking for you."

She then became silent again before she voiced her thoughts. "People will notice she's gone," said Hinata.

"I know. Just go with it. There's no trace to you whatsoever," said Itachi. "I'll send a crow to you so you can tell me what happened and I'll send you news of your sister."

"She said she hated me," Hinata said suddenly. There was such coldness in her voice that Itachi was taken aback.

"She doesn't matter," said Itachi. "Sasuke loves you and I… well I tolerate you more than I should."

Hinata laughed at him and Itachi felt his face relax into a small smile. Hinata gave him a short tight hug once more before she stepped away, now serious and hiding her face but Itachi could tell that she was near tears.

"Sayonara, Hime," said Itachi, discreetly slipping a note on her drawer.

He then saw the tears drops stain the floor and it deeply moved something in him to see someone so emotionally attached to him like that, enough to bring tears. The only other time it had happened was with Sasuke but this was completely different. Hinata took a step back and looked at him with a tear-streaked face, sniffling to stifle a sob.

"Sayonara, Itachi," said, her voice dripping with loss already.

And just as he disappeared he heard the choked cry and had to control himself less he go back to comfort her. Why was it so hard to leave her? He hoped Sasuke took care of her. If not he would break his neck for protecting the most precious thing to them both. In return, he hoped that Hinata took care of Sasuke and showed him a few moves until he got back.

He wanted so much for them both that he sometimes wondered what they had turned him into. Nothing but happiness was what he wanted for them and he had taken away what was necessary for them to achieve it. He felt no regret in what he was doing and he knew that Hinata did not either. Hanabi was the source of Hinata's problems and if Hiashi became too much, Itachi would take him out as well.

"I think we should take turns with the brat," said Hidan when Itachi caught up. "She weighs a fucking ton."

"Iie."

"Don't be so unreasonable," Hidan continued. "By the way, can we stop to get something to eat? I'm shitting a cow at the thought that we're not eating until we get to the hideout."

Itachi was not in the mood for Hidan but in light that he would soon be rid of him, he agreed much to the man's delight, making him almost drop the young Hyuuga.

Not that that was as bad as what he had in store for her…

* * *

**_And that's it. I hope you liked it and I'm very sorry about the late update again. I was in the middle of a fic when I thought "Get yourself in the mood to write," and I had no choice but to obey my muse and get my fingers moving. I apologise about any unnecessary erros as well but I did not get the chance to reread-as usual- because of school and I actually just updated it from here so bearwith me because I could have gotten in a lot of trouble for doing that. _**

_**If you have never read ****A happy Ending** **or ****Hinata the****Vamp****, please do.**_

**_Until next update…_**

_**Ja** **ne!**_

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	26. Bird Cage

_**Hey! Nice to be updating again. Hmm, well I'm not sick this week with the cold or anything so it's all good- better yet, let me not jinx myself lol! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. **_

_**Excuse any errors and R&R!!! **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 26: Bird Cage**

**----------**

Sasuke woke up the next feeling as though he had been hit by Sakura in the head. He was up all night thinking about the fact that his brother was in the village. Or at least he thought so, because he could no longer sense him around for some strange reason.

It was only now that he felt the presence gone that he realized that he was sensing him all along but had been ignoring it. He could not wrap his mind around that fact that Itachi was in the same room as he was the day before and he just walked away, turning his back on the revenge that he had lived for.

All for a girl who could not be honest with him and liked the same brother he had wanted to kill for years. It was not like he was being honest either, but at least he knew that he would tell her about it when he was comfortable enough.

Was that how it was with her? She said it all the time but he never really got it until he had to keep a secret from her, until the tables were turned. He guessed he would have to tell her to let her know that he trusted her with his secret and hoped that in return she would trust him with hers.

He no longer felt like lying in bed so he got up and went to the bathroom to have a bath before he went outside, planning to go to Naruto's to get a good spar out of him. Naruto met him half way though, and with him were Kiba and Neji as well as Shikamaru.

"Ohayo," they greeted and he returned it.

"What's going on?" he asked when he saw the looks on their faces.

"Hanabi's gone missing," said Kiba.

"Nani? Really?" said Sasuke. This was surely a surprise- not that he was complaining.

"Hai, she's gone," said Neji. "She was being her usual snotty self all day and then she just disappeared. I didn't see it coming."

Somehow, that last sentence and Neji did not match.

"Hiashi told me to get some friends and show this photo around to see if anyone saw her," Neji continued. Sasuke could tell that he was not willing to do it.

"I'll help you but only for an hour," said Sasuke. "Even though he didn't do this for Hinata."

"It's true, right now he's at the Hokage's demanding a reason why Hanabi isn't found. I saw him talking to one of the council members and they said it may be a kidnapping like Hinata's," said Kiba.

That made something click in Sasuke's head. What did they mean it was connected to Hinata's kidnapping? Itachi kidnapped Hinata… He now understood and he nearly fell to his knees to bang his head on the ground. He just hoped the genius that was yawning and obviously bored- Shikamaru- did not link up the connection. It was unlikely but he had to hope.

Hinata was working with Itachi because the plan was to kidnap Hanabi. That was probably why his chakra was gone now, because he had Hanabi. Why didn't he figure it out before?

"Sasuke, are you alright?" asked Naruto.

"Hai," said Sasuke. "Let's go."

They went all through the village, halfheartedly asking if anyone had seen Hanabi but it was all the same- except for the select few who were trying to be smart. He witnessed it for himself when some girls tried to be flirty with him and the others and some other occasions as well.

"Have you seen this person?" he heard Neji ask a vendor.

Sasuke looked around to see the man scratch his head and stare at the photo.

"Hai," he said.

"Really," said Neji.

"Hai, you're right there," the man replied with a toothless grin.

Sasuke was so sure Neji wanted to roll his eyes and then smack the man for his stupidity.

"Not me, you idiot, the _other_ person in the photo obviously," said Neji. "The little girl."

"Oh! Iie, I didn't see her," the man said and Neji's nostrils flared at the waste of his time.

They all met up at the end of an hour.

"Did any of you have any luck?" asked Kiba.

"Iie, but I'm so hungry," said Naruto.

"You're always hungry, Naruto," said Sasuke.

"So what?"

Sasuke sighed. He gave Neji his photo. "I have to leave okay? Something came up."

The others said their farewells and Sasuke left to go to see Hinata. He had to talk to her about what his assumptions were and see if what he thought was right. Would Hinata really take part in helping Itachi kidnap her younger sister? He never knew Hinata could be so cold-hearted. There was only one way to find out.

He did not even wait, but appeared right in Hinata's room only to find that the girl was about to go through the door when the sound of his arrival stopped her.

"Sasuke. What brings you here?" she asked.

"I need to know something," said Sasuke.

"Ano… ok."

"Did you help Itachi and Hidan kidnap Hanabi?" he asked her. There was no need to beat around the bush or butter it up.

"Iie."

He knew she was lying; she was a terrible liar. "That's not the truth, Hinata."

Hinata chewed her lip. He walked up to her and touched her shoulder.

"Hinata, I'm not mad or anything, I just want to know that truth for once," he said.

"Ok," said Hinata. "It was Itachi's mission as well as Hidan's to take Hanabi in my place since Itachi let me go against Pein's- the leader's- wishes."

Itachi let her go free?

"What does that mean 'let you go?'" asked Sasuke.

"He brought me back to Konoha without telling anyone because I told him that I would give Akatsuki my sister instead," said Hinata. "I don't think he had told the leader about it but he brought me back and I owe him a lot."

"Why would he bring you back?" asked Sasuke.

"He said that he wanted me to be happy," Hinata told him, then blushed a little. "He wanted you to be happy too."

In other words, Sasuke realized, Itachi wanted them to be together despite his feelings for her. Hinata returned to her bed to sit and Sasuke followed.

"I don't know what happened between you two when you were younger and I know that he was the reason for the massacre but he said that he did it for your own good, Sasuke," said Hinata and before he could speak she continued. "I know that it sounds mean and crazy, but it's true. Itachi did for you. I don't know exactly why, but there is no way he would do all that he's done if he was truly a bad person."

Sasuke did not know what to say so instead he kept quiet for awhile before Hinata held his hands in her own. "I agreed to help Itachi take Hanabi because I was saving my own life. I know that sounds really cruel but you have to know what it feels like to live in the shadow of a sibling, to have your father look at them with such pride but look down on you because you just were not good enough."

"Hai," said Sasuke. "I do know what that feels- felt like, but that does not mean that I would have sold off Itachi to someone to save my own life. He meant everything to me."

"What really happened, Sasuke?" Hinata asked him suddenly, catching him off guard. He took a deep breath, if he wanted Hinata to trust him with anything and tell him everything he was going to have to do this.

"I had a brother complex when I was younger," said Sasuke. He waited for Hinata to say something.

"I don't know what to say," Hinata said finally. "That was unexpected."

"I know."

"Was it hate or love," she asked.

"It was… love," said Sasuke. He was so ashamed that he just wished the whole house would cave in and cover him up for uttering what he had and would say. "I admired him so much because he was strong and, in my eyes, perfect, prettier than all the girls I ever knew- I think except you because you didn't annoy me."

"When did it start?" Hinata asked him. She seemed to want to know more. Not because she was being nosy or wanted a laugh, but because she wanted to help him, it felt nice.

"I don't really know," he said. "I didn't even know what a complex was at that age- around seven or so I think- but I knew it was wrong even though at my age it felt right. Imagine, the guy almost every female in Konoha wants was in love with his older brother."

"I think I understand what you were feeling," said Hinata. "I think I had the same problem."

"What, you liked Hanabi?" asked Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"Iie, I liked Neji when I was younger," she said, gaining a wide stare from Sasuke. She nodded. "Hai, I liked him a lot because he was so strong, something I never thought I could be. Even when he had started to hate me. I felt that way about Naruto as well, that was a really strong one. I admired him so much because of his strength and will that it was mistaken for love for a long time."

Sasuke now understood. "So I just felt admiration for Itachi because he was what I wanted to be?" he asked.

"Hai," said Hinata and she leaned into him, kissing him quickly on the cheek before hugging him tightly. "You know, I never thought that I'd see the day when I would see you look like this."

"Look like what?" asked Sasuke.

"So vulnerable," said Hinata. "So open… I like this side of you and I rarely see it."

How could she like him when he was showing weakness? He didn't have the time to think further on it for another minute or so because she leaned in fully, kissing him before pulling away.

"How could you like me when I show my weak side?" Sasuke asked her.

"Because you're not that person you try to be," said Hinata. "You unconsciously put up a mask, a wall, to hide the real you. The real you is not weak; the real you is just more human."

Sasuke looked away but Hinata brought him to look at her again.

"This Sasuke is the one I've fallen for… the real you."

* * *

He had never been so glad to return to this place, he got rid of Hidan and it felt like he was finally able to experience peace again. He carried Hanabi to the darkest cell and Itachi all but threw the girl to the floor and chained her to the stone floor of her cell. There will be no room for her like Hinata had had; no special treatment or training either. She was going to suffer for making Hinata suffer all these years.

He dragged her in a corner and got some newspaper, spreading it across the floor and then left to come back with something for her to eat- in another three days or so.

When he came back, Hanabi was awake, looking livid; he would definitely have to break her more. He watched as she pulled her sore limbs across the newspaper on the floor, smudging her skin.

"What do you want from us!" she asked not too nicely. That's right, she thought Hinata was at the hideout as well.

"We'll be taking your eyes," Itachi said simply. He estimated the length of the chain and put the tray of food down to suit. Hanabi looked at it warily but then slowly made her way to it, reaching for it. He could tell she was hungry and tired but was trying to look strong in front of him. He could see that she had been trying to pry her foot from the shackles and the effort had left nasty welts on her ankle.

Her fingers stretched at the tray, amusing Itachi how she tried not to act so desperate for the food.

"You're going to have to try harder than that if you want something to eat," he told her.

Hanabi glared at him and straightened herself out, reaching for all she was worth until she caught the edge, grabbing the tray. She looked at what she had been given in disgust, poking the contents in the bowl.

"Cold porridge and… what's this? Rusty tap water?"

Well she needed all the strength he could allow her; porridge for strength, rusty tap water for… he guessed a little iron.

"I suggest you accept what I've given you or I'll leave and come a week from now," said Itachi, and he meant it.

Hanabi's nostrils flared as she glared at him before sipping the murky water and grimacing. She then took the spoon and grazed the top of the cold, lumpy food, taking it to her mouth and swallowing thickly. When she was done, Itachi called her to him but she refused.

"I said _come here_," he repeated. He stepped closer so that she could be in front of him and he tugged her chin to look at her eyes. So different from Hinata's, they were. Cold and hard, hate rippling behind the irises… disgusting. All his life, this was what he wanted Sasuke to believe he wanted from him and he regretted it, but this girl had no reason to be what she was. He studied her eyes closely with his Sharingan. Her eyes were not developed enough yet; he would have to talk to Pein about that. Het then suddenly flicked her forehead, causing her to step back.

"I didn't tell you to move," he said. "Come back here."

"Fuck you."

Itachi backhanded her across the face. It was one thing to have a filthy mouth, but _no one_ spoke to him like that, female or not.

"You won't ever speak that way to me again, do you understand?"

Hanabi wiped her cheek that was not bleeding and bruised from his ring. "I speak to who I want, however I want? Do you know who I am?" asked Hanabi.

"You're a dirty little girl."

Hanabi smirked. "My excuse for a sister is always telling me that. How's she doing? Crying, is she? Or is the slut asking to do 'favors' so you'll let her go?"

Itachi slapped her again. It was never a habit to let someone get to him, and Hanabi wasn't, but there was such a thing as a limit and after knowing Hinata for so long and holding such strong feelings for her, it was irking beyond belief to here this snotty little girl use such a nasty mouth against her.

"Watch your language around me," he told her. He could not let her know he was attached to Hinata for it would cause problems.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit girls?" asked Hanabi.

"I killed her so it doesn't matter, does it?" Itachi replied, gaining wide eyes from the girl. He really needed to shut her up, she was talking too much and making him do it too. The faster her eyes were taken and she was dead, the better.

"What's with the newspaper?" she asked him suddenly.

"This represents what you were supposed to be, a caged bird," said Itachi.

"This is your cage."

* * *

_**And that's where I end the chapter. I hope you liked it. It' s amazing how most of the time I don't have a clue what I'm going to write until my fingers hit the keyboard lol! Sorry if there are lots of errors but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible and I have something to do that's really important so don't be mad. Also, I no longer have a beta. I don't think I'll get another one though, after this chapter, I'll look over them like I used to before I got lazy.**_

_**If you have not read Hinata the Vamp or A Happy Ending (Feel free to look up the pic I drew for that on my deviantart . com account-search xXxItaHinaSasuXxX), please do.**_

_**Until next update…**_

_**Ja**_ _**ne!**_

_**Please review, I love it when you do!**_


	27. Punishment

_**Hi there. It's time for another chapter. I'm sorry if I don't sound too full of life but as you probably know I am sick again. Yep, sometimes being a female really sucks. Anyway, I hope it doesn't affect my writing so let's get on with it. Please don't kill me for having a block. I was sitting in front of the pc with this blank look on my face for about a half hour before I started.**_

_**Excuse any errors and R&R!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 27: Punishment**

**-----------**

Hinata was pleased at the look Sasuke had given her when she had told him she had fallen for him. It was true and she had not even realized it until some time ago. And yes, she had fallen for the part of Sasuke that was not arrogant and cold but instead the one who was caring and thoughtful, and sensitive; the person that very few were allowed to see.

The Sasuke that was sitting right in front of her now.

"The real me?" asked Sasuke, looking her way after silence.

"Hai," Hinata confirmed. "This is who I want to see more often. Not the guy in the river when we were on the same team."

"And you say it's more human?" asked Sasuke. "I don't get it."

"Me either really but you know what? I think that now you don't have revenge to think about, you are opening up more and becoming a Sasuke that I can really see myself with for a long time," said Hinata, her cheeks flushing.

She could not belief that she was saying these things but it was the truth. Sasuke was reeling her in without even trying; rather, it was the opposite it seemed.

Sasuke nodded. "Ok. I'll try to be that person for you," he said and then thought for awhile. "Where were you going?"

"I was just going to walk around town since I no longer have to keep an eye on Hanabi and Itachi is gone so I can't go to see him," said Hinata. "Where were you going after coming here?"

"Nowhere," said Sasuke.

An idea came to Hinata. "I know, since I can't train with Itachi I can spar with you."

Sasuke smiled at her. "I think that's a great idea," he said. "I've been wondering about your new skills. I haven't seen you go all out yet."

Sasuke took hold of Hinata's hand and transported her to a nearby training ground. She was glad that she no longer had to worry about Hanabi going into her room to search for what she did not leave there.

Hinata could feel the likes of a storm coming on and the air was ridden with humid air. Excitement was running through her at the thought that she would spar with Sasuke again.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing," Hinata said. "I'm just excited."

"Hn," Sasuke sounded with a smirk." You almost sound like the dobe. Hide and seek or head on?" he asked.

Hinata thought for awhile. She had not tested out her skills in the area of hide and seek yet although she'd had the training with Deidara and Itachi, so she stuck to what she knew. She would have to ask Sasuke to train with her in that field so she would not have to rely on her blood limit.

Hinata smiled and focused, trying to gain her composure and tensed her ankle out of habit since she'd had to train and spar with it before. Fully healed, she felt great.

Taking the initiative, Hinata rushed at Sasuke and swung her fist at him wildly to catch him off guard as she brought her foot up, only to have him push it away and send her across the clearing to land on a tree trunk.

This was going to be fun but not only for the two of them because someone was watching from between the trees nearby until they had seen enough.

* * *

Breaking every bone in Hanabi's body sounded like a very good idea to Itachi. She was irritating him beyond belief and he knew for a fact that if they did not want her eyes he would have killed her a long time ago. She was actually trying to free herself of the chain right in front of his face.

Walking up to her, he snatched her prying hands away before she could slide it over her skinned and crusted heel. He would have to get someone put a smaller shackle for her or something.

She was a mess. Her hair was tangled and clumped together with bits and shreds of old newspaper in it from her tantrums. Her skin was blackened from the ink of the paper as well; leaving her skin looking sallow and swollen even though it wasn't that much since Itachi kept hitting to a minimal. The clothes she was wearing were filthy and looked scratchy.

That was about to change. As much as he would have left her there to rot, he had to be in the same space as he and would have to keep her at least a little clean if he was going to have to be near the wretched girl.

"You smell," Itachi told her simply and walked through the door to get just the remedy for it.

"Nani?"

_Splash!_

Itachi wasted no time in dousing the girl in bone chilling iced water. The ice bounced off the soaked paper and hit the wall as the girl's scream pierced the cell's silence. He then threw some clothes for her to the dampened floor and turned around.

"Have those on by the time I get back," Itachi told the shocked girl and went through the door.

He was going to talk to Pein about the fact that Hanabi's eyes were not as developed as he thought they would be. He knew the supposed leader would not be happy with the news but it was better to tell the man in the early to avoid unwanted problems.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Itachi didn't turn around at the voice behind him, but kept walking, adding just a little more speed to his stride. The person quickened their step and came to walk next to him. "You're going to see the leader, yeah?"

He didn't want to answer Deidara but he knew that that wouldn't help. He sighed inaudibly. "Hn."

"So why are you going to him?" asked Deidara.

"I don't think that's your business," Itachi replied.

Itachi saw the blond pout from the corner of his eye. "Aww, do you have to be like that? I thought we were a little closer than that, yeah."

"Believe what you want."

Deidara paused for awhile. "Hey! Are you going to him about the little cuss you brought back from Konoha?" asked Deidara but Itachi not answering fast enough, sparked his guess. "I'm right, yeah? You want me to watch her until you get back?"

Itachi, wanting to get Deidara away from him as soon as possible, nodded once, causing the blond to turn the other way.

"Ok! I'll see you when you get back, yeah? And I won't blow the brat up unless she provokes me," he said as he ran in the other direction. "I wanted to ask you about how the little hottie is doing!"

_Little hottie?_

Itachi mentally shook the thought from his mind. Hinata was a very beautiful girl, but a 'hottie' as Deidara put it was a little too much for him. He hoped Deidara didn't overdo it with the girl- or maybe he hoped he would blow her up.

He cleared his mind as he came to Pein's door and knocked, entering when he heard a faint grunt of admission from the other side of the wood. When he entered, Konan was there as usual, eyeing him.

"Konan, will you excuse us," said Pein and Konan nodded getting up from the chair in front of the desk, walking past Itachi with a wink. It seemed she was back to her old ways and it was even worst now that he was going to be at the hideout for awhile.

Pein watched her go out and looked at him, silently gesturing for him to sit. "What brings you here?" Pein asked him.

Itachi decided that it was best not to beat around the bush and got straight to the point. "The Hyuuga's eyes are not developed enough to take them."

Pein's expression did not change but Itachi saw that the news moved him. The older man leaned forward from his previous swaying in his chair and rested his chin on his propped hands. "So you are telling me that the plan we had established was thwarted by you not once, but twice?" he asked.

"First, you let the older Hyuuga go free because of your feelings for her, which I must say was not very smart because that could have ended your association with Akatsuki. Second, you agreed with said older Hyuuga to take her younger sister in her stead, whose eyes are not developed enough for us to take the Byakugan?"

Itachi did not respond, knowing that his actions were not the wisest. Indeed, Hinata was his weakness and he was sure he would have to pay for it. He just kept his face blank, waiting to hear what the leader, who now rubbed his chin thoughtfully, would say.

"Well, I think I know how to solve this problem," said Pein. "My first decision would be to get the older girl back…"

Itachi looked up sharply at the other man, but the latter just continued.

"…Or we could always go for the cousin," Pein continued. "Or better yet… better yet we can punish you for the blunders you've made since you have been on this mission that were your weakness. Infatuation with a prisoner."

Itachi could only wait to hear what the man would choose. He knew he would somehow have to suffer for this and he was willing to live up to it and take responsibility. It was clear that Pein would not want to waste any time pursuing the cousin so that left two options. "Which do you choose?" Itachi asked the man and the latter mentioned smirked.

"I think you know," said Pein. "I'm not a man that is fair. Therefore, you'll take the punishment."

Itachi looked at Pein, not breaking eye contact. "And that is?"

"Since the girl's Byakugan has not developed yet, it is only common sense to know we'll have to do it for her, seeing as going back to Konoha to get the other girl would not be optional," Pein said.

Itachi wondered if he would have to train the girl. He hoped not, because the way things were looking he would only end up killing her.

"I am going to attempt something that has never been done," Pein continued, twisting Itachi's thoughts since he assumed he would not have to train the girl but something much worse by the way the older man was smirking. "You are very proud of your Sharingan, are you not, Itachi?"

"Hai," said Itachi, wondering where this was going.

"Well then, I don't know if this will be a blessing or a curse for you, but I'm going to change that…"

_What?_

"I know you've figured it out," said Pein. "Hai, I'm going to merge the Byakugan and the Sharingan, forming a new doujutsu."

Itachi had to interrupt.

"If I may say something, Pein-sama," he said. "Are you saying you want me to develop the girl's eyes by merging the Byakugan with my Sharingan?"

"That's exactly what I am saying," Pein confirmed. "I don't know if you understand it fully, but I have in fact been thinking about this a while ago before you brought the older girl here. It is said that the Sharingan is a direct descendant of the Byakugan. But as far as I can see, you have developed your Sharingan far more than the Hyuuga have because somehow they are too proud and wish nothing to be changed among them." He paused.

"Back on topic, you made a mistake when you decided to let that girl go free all on some whim and now you have to pay for it."

It took a couple moments for Itachi to process what he was hearing. He would have preferred banishment from Akatsuki or some other mission to prove that he was loyal- which he wasn't anyway. But no, he had to take on the task of bearing the Byakugan with his Sharingan.

"When will the merging be done?" asked Itachi, appearing unfazed.

"In exactly three days," Pein replied. "I want this done as soon as possible. I know that you have a problem with your eyes; that your eyes are slowly descending into darkness. I believe that this will change that. I did some research the moment I thought of having all three doujutsu in this organization and I think it will go without any complications."

"Who will be performing this task?" asked Itachi. He was not sure if he wanted just anyone messing with his eyes.

"Someone who had experience in the transfer of eyes, an old friend of mine," Pein told him. "I think you know of her. Her name is Rin."

* * *

Sasuke was very impressed with Hinata's skills. Her speed, her agility, and sense of awareness were amazing. Itachi had taught her well and as much as he hated to admit it, he was a little jealous.

She was more than someone to be reckoned with now. Before she had been a worthy opponent, now, he would consider her a match for himself if she'd had the stamina Naruto had and long standing wisdom Neji possessed.

Their agreement of a head on spar had long since been abandoned and they had agreed on not using their doujutsu. But Hinata seemed to not to need the Byakugan to find him just before he had the chance to disappear again.

They took turns on offensive and Sasuke found that instead of the girl who had been defensive all her life was finally taking initiative in every sense. Even though she now had a hurt arm from one of their confrontations, she still used that hand to attack him.

It was now his turn to search for her. Their little game of hide and seek had earned them scratches, bruises and cuts from tree branches and kunai. He had not had this much enjoyment in a spar since Naruto.

Just as Hinata had said about him and his true side, he felt that this person he was with right now; the confident girl, who was going all out, was the true Hinata. They had both brought out the best of each other and for that he was glad. It sounded like such a lame cliché, but he felt as though Hinata completed him.

He was no longer just interested in her because she was not moved by him in any way before. He felt like he could communicate with her on a level that he had never been able to communicate with anyone before since his mother. In a way, she had reached out to him, for him, even before he realized she was the one person that did not just see him as 'the hot Uchiha.'

It was he instead, who had sought to get her attention and he was glad that he did.

He searched the thicket of trees for the Hyuuga. She was getting better at hiding each time, learning how to avoid his natural ability of picking up little things that made clues that his Sharingan had seasoned in him. It seemed Itachi and his partner had trained her extensively in this area and he liked the challenge. He very much preferred this to Kiba and Naruto's idea of coming out in the open and demanding a face off.

The movement on his left barely caught his eye, but he saw it and rushed over to the bush there but found nothing but a swift breeze as Hinata left. She had not leapt away fast enough though, and Sasuke reacted quickly, rushing forward to trap her against a tree and earning a gasp from Hinata.

"Found you," he said with a smirk, holding the kunai to her throat.

Hinata smiled at him and leaned in, kissing him deeply. In his daze, he had not even realized what was happening until he felt the cool metal of the kunai he had been holding against his own neck. Parting, she gazed up at him. "I'm glad you did."

He smiled down at her as he took the kunai from here and threw it to the side. "I'm glad I did too," he said as he felt the first drizzles of rain and placed both hands on either side of her head to trap her, and sealed his mouth to hers.

* * *

_**I'm so happy right now. I started this chapter sick and I'm all better and I also started with a block, which is, gone I think, I'm not sure yet until the next chapter comes around. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh! and I almost forgot, please vote on my new poll.  
**_

_**If you have not read **_**Hinata the Vamp** _**or **_**A Happy** **Ending**_**, please do.**_

_**Until next update…**_

_**Ja**_ _**ne!**_

_**Please review, I love it when you do!**_


	28. Lightning

_**Hi readers! Yes, unfortunately I have the damned eye allergies and my eye drops are only helping about half hour at a time so bear with me, ne? **_

_**To Zachary Andrews: I never read or watched Star Wars and don't think I ever will since my bf has been trying to get me to for quite some time now-over a year or two I think. I would read it if you wrote it but I'd be of no help with ideas since I know nothing about it. I don't have Yahoo either so maybe you can get an account on FF so you can communicate better here and I can read your work here as well. I'm very glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one. What you have asked for in HtV will come in time, no worries ^_^  
**_

_**Excuse any errors and R&R!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 28: Lightning  
**

**-------**

Hinata and Sasuke ran all the way to his house to get out of the rain. She giggled as she thought about the fact that they could have simply transported there, but this way was more fun even though she was one hundred percent sure she would catch the cold.

She jumped in every puddle she saw, slowing them down, but Sasuke did not mind at all, instead, he even stepped in a few on the way-discreetly of course.

When they got to the door, Sasuke fished in his pockets for the keys as the rain pelted on them, only to curse under his breath.

"Shit, I forgot the damned keys again," he muttered, making Hinata laugh. He turned to her, hair plastered to his face. "What's so funny?" he asked her.

"You _Uchiha-san_, are one of the best ninja in Konoha, yet you almost always forget your keys," said Hinata with a slight snort. She quickly slapped her hand to her mouth, making Sasuke laugh instead, her cheeks flamed.

"Hai, hai. Come, we'll go through the window," he told her and they went round the house to his room and leapt through the window, side stepping the carpet so as to not soak it.

Hinata was a shivering mess as she peeled off her coat. Sasuke quickly rid himself of his shirt as well and pulled on a dry one.

"You can go shower first," he told her as he rummaged through his drawer. "I'll wait."

Hinata dropped her coat in the hamper and went straight in the bathroom. She peeled off everything else and stepped in, feeling guilty that Sasuke had to wait until she was done. Wasting no time, she quickly showered until all the cold was out of her system and got out, drying off and toweling her hair.

It was then that she realized that she did not have anything to put on. She would just have to get something from Sasuke. She wrapped the towel about herself tightly and came out of the bathroom to Sasuke's room to find the owner holding up a shirt and pants.

"You forgot these," he told her.

She took them and as he went to the bathroom, she dressed; glad that her underwear had not been soaked as well, though she wished she had others to put on. Sasuke didn't take too long either and he came up behind her as she watched the rain pelt the window pane. She enjoyed watching the droplets appear to race to the sill by joining other drops; it was like tag or a relay race.

"Bored?" Sasuke asked her, his hair tickling her cheek as he looked out at the gray sky that was slowly tinting to navy.

"Iie," Hinata replied turning to him. "But I do need to get home or else my father will be angry."

"You're going to go through that?" asked Sasuke, and before he could finish, there was a flash of lightning which made Hinata gasp from surprise. Closely following was the thunder, making the Uchiha twitch.

"You're right." said Hinata. "I'll just have to wait until it blows over. Hopefully it won't take long since the storm's right over us."

"Hai. So what do you want to do?" asked Sasuke as they moved away from the window.

"I don't know, maybe we can get something to eat?" suggested Hinata.

Sasuke led her down to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "I think there should be enough things in here for us to throw together something."

They started to get to work at once and Hinata found it very refreshing to cook with Sasuke. It was rare when you came across a guy that could cook and from the looks of it, he kept the house pretty clean on his own as well.

Soon they were done and were eating. It tasted quite good and Hinata enjoyed it very much, seeing how Sasuke made things differently to what she was accustomed to.

"So much for waiting for the storm to let up," said Sasuke as they washed up the dishes. She felt so at home just washing the dishes with him and blushed at the thought of doing this everyday. Having a day out and coming back here to bathe, eat, and wash up before going to bed.

"I know, the rain is coming down harder rather that letting up," Hinata said. They dried off their hands and made their way to the living room, not even bothering to turn on the TV.

They talked about anything they could come up with, not once finding a wide gap in their conversation. They talked well into the night and when Hinata found her eyes drifting shut, Sasuke paused.

"You sleepy?"

"A little," said Hinata, rubbing her eyes. The spar from earlier had made her a bit exhausted.

Sasuke took her up, carrying her up the stairs and into his room to lay her down. He got under the covers as well after he closed the curtains to blot out the lightning.

Hinata was cold and wanted so badly to just hug Sasuke but she was not sure about it. Before she could finish her thoughts, she felt an arm curl around her waist.

"You're cold," was the explanation for Sasuke's actions as he brought the covers over them properly. "Better?" he asked her.

Hinata answered him with a sneeze and he chuckled, the sound low and deep, vibrating through her being. It was Hinata's turn to laugh when he in turn sneezed as well. Just like old times.

The lightning flashed and the thunder rolled angrily making Hinata feel as though the thunder had rattled the glass of the windows. She held on to Sasuke, hugging him tightly as he kissed her on her nose, trying to comfort both himself and her as well.

She could only hope that her father would not be angry with her in the morning. He had been itching from kidnapping of Hanabi and did not seem to be getting any better. She was sure that that was not the case when she had been kidnapped. He had even said in the letter that the Akatsuki would have to pay _him_ to take her back.

Knowing that he would pay any amount of money or go through any lengths to get Hanabi back made her feel angry. She was not in the least bit jealous of the younger girl, but she could not help but resent her. Why was it that Hanabi got all the love even though she was gone while she was thrown in a corner as though she was faulty and not needed?

Sasuke must have felt the tension, for he held her closer to him.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke, inhaling deeply.

"I'm just wondering if they've killed her yet," said Hinata, referring to her younger sister.

Sasuke stiffened and leaned up on his arm to look at her, through the dim illumination from the light downstairs. He brushed her hair away. "I never thought I'd hear you talk like that," he said.

"Me either," said Hinata. "But it was just a passing thought I had that's all."

Sasuke kissed her soundly before lying down again, hugging her close. "Oroyasumanasai, hime."

"Oroyasumanasai, Sasuke," said Hinata before drifting off to a dreamless sleep as Sasuke stroked the fading scar just under her eye. It reminded her of Itachi and she hoped it never faded completely until she saw her friend again.

* * *

Time had never flown by so quickly and Itachi was not used to that. He was accustomed to controlling time, not having time control him. In his world, he was able to manipulate time and warp it to his liking.

But now, he was dreading the moment when he would have to lie on the table and have Rin tamper with his eyes; his treasured eyes that he sacrificed everything for. His eyes that no else shared in the world save for two others.

Now that was about to change and despite the fact that Itachi looked fearless and uncaring on the outside, he was angry and a little alarmed at the outcome of it all.

What would his eyes look like when the merge was complete? He knew that it would hurt. It was only common knowledge to know that since they would be altering the natural state of his eyes. He knew also that this procedure was supposed to help with his descent into darkness.

Pein had said that he had been thinking about this for quite sometime, meaning the original plan was for him to take on the Byakugan which meant that this could not be wholly a punishment. He was not entirely against the idea for he knew that with the eyes came more power and he never denied power.

It was the price he had to pay to get this power and the pain it would probably bring to his eyes and Sharingan were also going to be a part of it.

It was early in the evening; the evening of the day his eyes would change forever. Like he was thinking before, the time had gone by too quickly. Two days passed faster than he had bargained for and he was not sure he was entirely ready.

But ready or not, punishment was punishment and he had to take it for being so weak, for loving Hinata and wanting his brother to be happy. He had accomplished what he wanted so when the time came, he would accept it and take the punishment given as a ninja and as a man.

Lying on his bed, Itachi wondered what Deidara was doing to the poor girl who made Hinata's life hell and what Hidan was doing helping him. As far as he knew, Deidara wanted to watch her suffer as well as Hidan, since he hated having to watch her everyday on the mission.

All of his thoughts were interrupted when there came a knock on his door. He gave a faint grunt to let the person know they could enter and regretted it when he saw the person come through the door.

"Itachi-kun."

"What do you want, Konan?" he asked, not too politely.

Konan sashayed to his bed and sat down, running his fingers over his bare chest. "There are many things I want from you, Itachi-kun," she told him. "But now is not the time for that. We always have later."

He damned himself for allowing her to come back and find her way into his bed again.

"Fine," said Itachi. "Why are you here?" he asked her and sat up and get up to put on his vest and his cloak. He could feel her eyes on his back and it made him a little uncomfortable even though she had seen him in much less and visa versa.

Konan lapped her legs. "Well, I know about the merge that will be taking place later tonight," the older woman said. "I just came to see how you're taking it."

"How does it look like I'm taking it?" asked Itachi.

"Not very well," Konan replied. "I know you. I've watched you grow in Akatsuki from the first time you came here and I can tell that it's bothering you."

"I don't see why you're telling me this," said Itachi. "What's your main reason for being here, Konan? I don't need your little chit chat right now so spit it out or I'll throw you through the door."

Konan got up from her position on the bed. "Rin will be coming later tonight," the woman said on her way out. "I hope you're ready."

She took some pills from her pocket and put them on the nightstand. "You have to take these when you come back from going to the Hyuuga."

Itachi made no move to respond to the kiss she gave him, then watched as she left and gave an inaudible sigh. He finished zip his cloak and put on his sandals, wondering why he would have to take the pills but he figured that it was all part of the process.

He took put them into his pocket and went through the door to go down the halls to Hanabi's 'cage'. When he got there, he could hear swearing.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to? You better watch your mouth or I'll slap it off!"

"I don't give a shit! You can say whatever you like about my stupid, good-for-nothing sister, but don't talk down to me!"

"Well too friggin' bad for you because you have no say here so shut your ass up!"

"Enough."

The voices ceased as Itachi came through the door to look at him. "What's the problem here?" he asked Hidan.

"This little runt here thinks she runs the place!" yelled Hidan in his rant. "She wants to talk to us as she pleases and demand things."

"It's true, yeah!" said Deidara, caught up in the fire as well. "I can't wait until the brat's gone."

Itachi looked across at the tray of food and back at Hanabi, who was seething at him. "Why didn't you eat your food?" he asked her.

"You call that food?" asked Hanabi. "It looks worse than what you usually have been feeding me."

Now that Itachi looked at the food that Deidara and Hidan had given her, it did look somewhat worse than what he had given her before: a bowl of the usual rock hard porridge but this bowl looked at though they had torched it and a glass of murky water that had visible rust at the bottom of the glass.

"You can't expect to complain," he told the young Hyuuga.

"That's what I told the gremlin," said Deidara.

"But she wouldn't keep her fucking trap shut!" Hidan finished, shouting in the girl's direction.

"Don't you shout at me, you asshole!"

"Be quiet," said Itachi, pulling the reigns on the three of them. He turned to Hidan. "Don't encourage her to swear either."

Deidara snickered. "You just took away about two thirds of his vocabulary."

"Shut up!"

As the other two Akatsuki members continued to argue, Itachi saw Hanabi trying to rake the shackle over her heel again that was crusty with dried blood and scabs. He couldn't see why she was so spiteful; after all, he had ordered a smaller shackle for her so all she was doing was sawing off her foot all on her own.

Oh well, it wasn't like she needed it anyway.

Footsteps coming closer to the cell caught everyone's attention. A woman appeared at the cell with golden brown hair and bandages on her cheeks; the woman Itachi recognized as Rin.

He'd had to go on missions with her and her team of Kakashi and Obito when they were fellow ninja in Konoha and did not see how she could be associated with Akatsuki. Then again, that is why she disappeared, because she was doing dirty work for underground organizations such as their own and because of her profession as a high rated med nin, pay was better.

"Itachi-san," came her cool, soothing voice through the silence. "Pein-sama wanted you to know that the merging will start in fifteen minutes so you can go back to your room now."

She walked away without waiting, her white overcoat sailing behind her and her heels sending clicking echoes through the corridors.

Why would he have to back to his room anyway? Shouldn't he have gone straight to the lab instead?

"Finally!" said Hidan with glee and Itachi knew that he meant that Hanabi was about to meet her fate; he really hated the girl. Whether Pein would allow her to live of not was beyond him but he was not interested in that.

Itachi unlocked the door of the cell and went out without saying anything to the other inside and was ready to leave when Deidara rushed beside him on the walk back to his room.

"Hey!"

"What, Deidara?" asked Itachi.

"How was Hinata when you left her?" the blond asked him.

"Crying," Itachi told him simply and counted down from three.

"Nani?! You made her cry? How could you-"

"She was sad that I had to go," Itachi explained.

"You're pretty hot yourself so I can understand why she'd be sad," said Deidara with a laugh, but it died in his throat when Itachi threw him a glare.

Itachi got to his door and went in, wishing Deidara would go away. He sat down as the other man carried on talking about Hinata and how much he missed the girl. All he did was make Itachi remember the look on her face when he left her and Itachi didn't want that or his mind would be occupied. He needed a clear mind.

He took out the pills that Konan had given him and poured himself a glass of water fro the bottle that he had brought from the hideout's kitchen earlier that morning.

He paid Deidara no attention as he chucked the pills in his mouth and downed them with a swig of water, almost grimacing at the awful taste. No sooner had he felt the tablets shove their way down his system, he swayed, his vision blurring.

He heard Deidara stop mid sentence and then he was being gently shaken. "Are you alright?"

Itachi could not even bring himself to answer, for his vision was going. It was terribly terrifying and Itachi blinked rapidly to try to gain his sight back. Soon the blur turned to darkened corners and just before they blacked out completely, he saw Rin come through the door with a needle in hand and Kisame as well.

He felt Deidara's weight lift from the bed and then rough hands, which most likely belonged to Kisame, picked him up. Itachi was in the middle of wondering what the needle was for when he felt the prick of it in his arm when Kisame had pulled up the sleeve.

Immediately, Itachi felt what must be the sedative work, forcing him to relax in his partner's arms.

"Bring him," he heard Rin say. "It's going to be a long night."

But Itachi was unable to hear what Kisame and Deidara said because he was lulled to sleep by the rocking of Kisame's steps.

He was only hearing the hum of his body and could only feel the dull sting of his eyes, and then…

Nothing…

----------------

_**You have no idea how hard it was to get to this point because I was in the state of minor writer's block. I hope that you liked the chapter though.**_

_**If you have not read **_**A Happy Ending** _**or **_**Hinata the** **Vamp**_**, please do.**_

_**Until next update…**_

_**Ja**_ _**ne!**_

_**Please review, I love it when you do!**_


	29. Reminiscing, Leaving, and Planning

_**Hi there readers! I'm not sick today… but I'm sorry to say my allergies have flared up again. The pills I took (Benadryl) ran out and I have to wait to get them which means I'll be a mess for about two days since it's weekend *sigh* my mother says it has to do with the crop season- we grow sugar cane here and right now the factories are hard at work which means ash and all that stuff coming my way since I live about twenty minutes away. I will try to not to let this get to me but it's very hard so bear with me.**_

_**Excuse any errors and R&R!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 29: Reminiscing, Leaving, and Planning  
**

**------------**

Itachi felt himself become aware of his surroundings.

It was a faint consciousness, but he was away enough to feel the searing pain in his head and the torment of his eyes that were both sore and itching. He groaned, unable to help it despite his best efforts, and tried to open his eyes only to find that they were bandaged.

He weakly brought his hand to his face, his limbs still stiff from sedation and tried to pull the bandages down, but his hands were stopped.

"Don't remove those," came the voice of Rin. "Your body is reacting to the foreign chakra the merge has brought."

He could feel it too if he stood still. His body was still humming and when he thought past the pain, he could feel the pulsing behind his eyes and his temples.

"Did it go well?" he asked the woman.

"I don't know yet," she replied. "So far you're fine, but I'll know for sure over the next few days."

Itachi stayed silent in darkness. He hated darkness for it reminded him of what he would be like if he let his eyes take over. As far as he knew, the merge would stop that and he could only hope that that was true.

"You're under heavy medication so you won't feel the pain much," Rin told him. "You probably don't even remember when you first woke up. You started yelling from the pain and passed out almost instantly."

He heard something shift to his left.

"Who else is here?" asked Itachi.

"I am," said a voice Itachi recognized as Pein's. "I had to make sure one of my most valuable assets to this organization is doing well."

"Hn."

"I just came to see if you were progressing well," Pein continued. "Rin told me it was rather difficult for your body to accept the changes."

"How long was I out of it?" asked Itachi. The door opened and his head automatically turned in the direction, even though he could see nothing.

"You were comatose for four days," said Rin. "I called Pein-sama when you started to show signs of waking up."

"And now I have to leave," finished Pein. "I hope your recovery goes well. I've told Konan and Deidara to watch over you since Rin's work will be done as soon as you can take the bandages off."

Itachi listened as the footsteps sounded across the room and then the door was opened and shut again with a snap.

"Which will be in a day, if I'm right," said Rin, explaining further.

A nasty bout of itching came over Itachi's eyes and he nearly grunted in frustration from the cloth that was in the way of him making contact with the damned things in his sockets.

He lazily tried to rub them through the bandage.

"I advise you not to rub your eyes," said Rin, gently removing Itachi's hands from his face. He wanted to slap them away and gouge his eyes out from the pain and the itching.

He groaned again and then felt a prick in his arm. He then let the soft hands, that were Rin's, pull him to a sitting position. He sat still as the bandages were removed, but didn't open his eyes until Rin told him to.

Tearing his eyelids apart, Itachi let them flutter open to reveal… nothing.

He blinked, sealing his eyes shut tightly to open them again, but he still saw nothing.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked sharply, gripping the wrist that was attending him, finding he could barely close his fingers around her hand. "I can't see anything."

Rin easily removed his hand and he heard her walk away, though not far. He heard a drawer open and a slight rummage before the drawer was shut and she was back, holding his head and tilting it.

"That is normal," she said, prying his heavy and sore lids open. He felt two drops of liquid and blinked from instinct and then she did the same to the other eye as she spoke.

"The blindness will last for a day, which it why you need to keep the bandages on until your body and chakra adjusts to the 'invaders' so to speak," she said, rewrapping his bandages. "The only bad news about it is that I'll have to take you off the light sedation and pain killers I have you on."

…Which meant that the pain and itching he was going through right now would be nothing compared to what he would experience when the medication wore off.

"What color are my eyes?" Itachi asked Rin. He knew the color would change, but he just had to know how much they had changed. He would never be able to live with himself or let the sun hit his eyes if they turned out to be pink when he would use his bloodline.

"You are blind so the color of your eyes are as such, just whitish-blue. I'll leave you now," said Rin and he heard her go through the door. He could still feel someone was there and called out.

"What do you want?" he said out loud, even though he could tell.

He heard a set of clicking on the floor from heels come his way and his hair was brushed from his face before a kiss was placed on his lips as she carefully lay him down. Itachi could not help but weakly kiss her back in his state.

"Why are you here?" he asked her, not having the energy to deal with her. He could feel the sedative working slowly compared to the other one he had experienced.

"Pein told you I have to watch over you," said Konan. "As well as Deidara, but I told him I'll stay with you first."

Itachi just let her run her fingers through his hair, finding it relaxing and soothing. He clenched his lids tightly as a burn started to set in, almost making him forget about the itch. He attempted to rub his eyes through the bandage but Konan stopped him.

"Rin said not to do that, remember?" she said and Itachi just turned his head the other way. Konan proceeded to gently run her fingers over his bandaged eyes. "But she didn't say I couldn't help."

Itachi lay there as the older woman ran her hands across his face and eyes, feeling sleepier by the moment.

He hated feeling this way about Konan. He denied it every time they were together in his or her bed, but the feeling just came back. Itachi knew she felt the same way; Pein hardly paid her any mind, leaving her wanting someone close.

When he had first come to be a member of Akatsuki, he had been sorry for her; the way she clung to Pein as much as she could, even though he never saw the man so much as touch her in any way other than formal.

He had pushed her away when she had first come to him. He was nineteen and thought she must have been with the other men in Akatsuki, but he could tell that she had never betrayed Pein except with him. He could still remember that night. In fact, in had been a lot like the present.

x

_Itachi was bored out of his mind. He hadn't expected to be here in his room, cooped up like some child. Sure, he was hurt, but he could still go on missions if he really pushed it. _

_Pein had thought otherwise, ordering him to rest until the next mission came around. Just because his eyes failed him for a couple minutes, Pein wanted him to rest for a week and he still had until the next two days… bullshit._

_Itachi was just lying there, when his door was opened with a tiny creak and, looking up, he saw that it was Konan. Pein had asked her to make sure he was resting and had asked her to check up on him. He didn't need anyone checking up on him, but Pein insisted on it, saying his eyes were too valuable to the organization to lose._

_As if his eyes would ever change._

"_Ohayo, Itachi-kun," the woman greeted._

"_Ohayo, Konan-san," replied Itachi._

_Konan waved away his greeting. "Just call me Konan," she said, walking in his direction. "How are you feeling?"_

_Itachi had developed a fever but it was not too bad, only giving him slight cold sweat and chills the night before. He was not the type, but he was very embarrassed by Konan's method of getting his temperature to go down._

_She had stripped him bare and wiped him down with a damp cloth, before getting into bed with him until he fell asleep. He'd never had a woman so close to him before, embracing him like that. _

_When he was in Konoha, there were girls he wanted-and got- but they were only short-term interests; he was only human after all. And that was just it. They were girls. Konan was a woman; a woman who had experience and not the virgin girls he'd been with._

_Itachi had to fight down the blush that he could feel tingling his cheeks. He was mass murderer and rouge ninja, S class; Uchiha Itachi did not blush._

"_I'm feeling a lot better," he told her, wondering why she would want him to address her without honorifics when all the others were very polite when speaking to her._

"_That's good to hear," said Konan, brushing the hair away from his sweaty face. She dabbed his face with a freshly wrung cloth and kept it there on his forehead. "Your fever is gone now, so you'll be fine."_

_Konan had been talking to him a lot since she had to take care of him. At first it had not gone too well though. She had said that she was not a babysitter and was rather rough with him. He had not taken it lightly either; shoving her away and telling her he was no baby, he could take care of himself. _

_That had changed over the next few days and Konan and Itachi started to talk, really talk about anything to pass the time they had to share in each other's presence. He learned so much about her and realized that she was lonely, seeing as Pein was so busy._

_Konan told him she loved Pein-well Nagato, she called him- but he was only interested in his goals and she was beginning to feel as though he was just stringing her along. _

_Itachi had told her a lot about himself as well, but just enough, not knowing if she was trying to get information from him as a tool against him. He then started to notice the subtle touches she gave him, and the glances as well. If he didn't know any better, he would think the woman was interested in him._

_Impossible._

_She sat next to him, the edge of the bed sinking with her weight as Itachi sat up, the sheets falling from his bare chest. He observed the way she looked at him and nearly blushed again. _

_Itachi blamed it on the fever he had not too long fought off. His eyes were excellent at picking up the tiniest of hints at anything and he was sure… no, it just wasn't possible. _

_Konan was respected and never looked at anyone longer than she had to; never gave anyone more than needed. There was no way she would be looking at him that way. _

_Not to fool anyone, Itachi was in no means modest, but not vain either. He knew what he had though. He was an Uchiha, blessed with what most clans longed for. He trained everyday and knew he was what any girl would want. He just didn't think that the supposedly faithful Konan would even think about cutting him a glance._

_She must be doing this to every other guy in Akatsuki then._

"_Are you ok?" asked Konan, breaking Itachi's thoughts._

"_Hn."_

_Konan rolled her eyes. "It's the same with you," she said. "You have too much on your mind. Just… let go sometimes."_

_Konan inched a little closer to him and ran her hands down Itachi's chest, making him involuntarily tense. He grabbed her hand. "I don't think you should do that."_

"_You reject me?" the blue-haired woman asked him, amusement in her voice ans something else he refused to recognize. _

"_I don't know who else you have done this to," Itachi said, making her give a short laugh._

"_I have never felt any attraction to the others in this organization," said Konan. "Is that what is bothering you?"_

"_You have Pein," Itachi said, catching where she was probably going. "He is a smart and dangerous man. I'm surprised he doesn't know what you've been doing."_

"_I'm telling you the truth," said Konan. "I have never gone to any other man since Nagato, unless it was necessary, and I've known him for as long as I can remember."_

"_So you want some new toy to play with?"_

"_Iie._ _I'm not that kind of person," Konan told him. "I won't lie to you, I have no reason to. I've had encounters with other men, I'm only human after all- but I always go back to Nagato."_

_Why was she telling him this? Was she really thinking about him in the way he had suspected?_

"_What are you getting at?" Itachi asked her, wasting no time in achieving the point._

"_You have caught my interest, intrigued me," said Konan. "I've never come across someone like you before, other than my lover. You attract me and I find myself wanting you."_

"_Are you serious," Itachi asked bluntly, his heart picked up pace as Konan leaned closer to him. He could feel her breath on his lips from their close proximity. "Stay away from me."_

"_I can't."_

_Konan closed the space between them and kissed Itachi who, much to his surprise, kissed back. He knew it was wrong, but she just kept going, kissing him for all her was worth._

_Everything was going so fast and before he knew it, he was undoing her cloak and pulling her netted shirt over her head. Itachi pushed Konan on her back and climbed over her. Alarms were going off in his head, but Itachi ignored it all. _

x

That night, Itachi had slept with Konan and their affair had continued. She never wanted him away from her bed, and they had nearly been caught on several occasions. They always got away and managed not to look suspicious since Konan had that natural heavy-lidded expression, making her incredibly hard to read and he was not one to be questioned either.

He'd tried so many times to end it, but whenever she came back he let her.

Itachi felt himself drift to sleep as Konan kissed him softly on his cheek. It alarmed him that he wished it was Hinata who was next to him as sleep overtook him.

But it was not Hinata, and it most likely never would be her; it was Konan. They had tried over and over again to keep from each other and tried in vain because at the end of the day, they were human.

After all this time, he couldn't stay away from Konan and now he wasn't sure if he could stay away from Hinata either.

* * *

A whole week had passed and Sasuke had not heard from Hinata since she left the morning after sleeping over. He had decided not to go over the Hyuuga compound yet, to maybe give her some time to recover since Neji said she had come down with a really bad cold and was too sick to come outside.

Instead of going over there, he had spent the time with Naruto and the others, sparring and going on short missions to pass the time. Even Gaara had sparred with him before he returned to Suna two days ago.

He was just lying on the grass, relaxing in one of the training grounds alone, since Naruto had gone on a date with Ino, when someone sat next to him. Turning his head that was resting on his folded hands, he saw it was Shikamaru.

"Yo," said Shikamaru. "Mind if I sit here?"

"I don't own here," said Sasuke. "Sit where you like."

Shikamaru lay back as well. "No manners as usual."

Sasuke knew that Shikamaru would not waste his time and effort finding him, if he did not have anything to say, so he waited patiently. It didn't take long either, he heard Shikamaru sigh in under a minute.

"You're a smart guy, Sasuke," Shikamaru said. "But I'm smart too and I can see that something's going on that you're not sharing with not only me, because I'm not that close to you, but that you're not sharing with your other friends and even the Hokage."

Yes, Sasuke knew this was coming. He knew Shikamaru was not an idiot and had probably picked up on it long ago.

"Why don't you tell me what I'm hiding?" asked Sasuke, with a smirk. There was no way Sasuke was going outright tell Shikamaru what was going on.

"I think that it's not only you hiding something, but Hinata as well," Shikamaru told him.

"And I think you should leave Hinata out of this," said Sasuke.

"How can I when she's in the middle of this whole thing, as far as I can see?" asked Shikamaru, making Sasuke wonder just how much the genius knew about them. "How did Hinata learn to fight like that?"

"I trained with her," said Sasuke, wondering how he'd seen Hinata fight.

"I don't think this is the case, Sasuke," said Shikamaru. "I don't think that Hanabi getting kidnapped just two weeks after Hinata was found outside Konoha is a coincidence either."

"Well it's none of your business," Sasuke told the brunet.

"I saw you two sparring," Shikamaru cut in. "I saw the way she was fighting and there's no way you could have taught her- no offense. Sasuke, I'm not a snitch so you don't have to worry about me telling anyone unless I feel it will harm the village in some way. Either way, I'm too lazy to go through all the trouble anyway."

"Hn," Sasuke scoffed. "Whatever. Look, what goes on between Hinata and me is, again, none of your business." He sighed. "You're right. I didn't train Hinata, but I'm not telling you anything else."

Shikamaru sat up. "I knew I wouldn't be able to get a lot from you," he said, sitting up. "I'm not trying to pry into what you've been doing or anything. I'm just trying to tell you be careful." He got up and started to walk away. "Oh, and by the way. You two should try going for chuunin. You can make it very far."

And with that, the lazy ninja disappeared from sight.

Sasuke lay there, thinking about what had happened lately. Hinata was kidnapped by Itachi and fell in love with him, the brother that he hated. And to make it worse, he had a feeling that Itachi had felt the same way about the only girl he ever took the time to chase.

He knew he could trust Shikamaru with telling him most things, even though he was not that close to him as he had said, but there was no way Shikamaru would let the fact that Hinata had made a deal with the Akatsuki slide.

He and Hinata would have to carry that to their graves.

He also started to mull over what Shikamaru told him as well. Shikamaru was already about to become a chuunin, even without going through the necessary tests because of his brilliance. He was pure leader material, Sasuke heard, even though he was so lax. He was going to be the first chuunin in rookie 9.

For Shikamaru to tell him that he and Hinata should try for chuunin meant something. He would have to convince Hinata to try with him.

Sasuke got up and started to head home. He sniffed, glad that he was getting rid of his cold rather fast and hoped that Hinata wasn't too sick and promised to visit her later, if only to leave a note for her.

When Sasuke got home, he would have never expected what he saw. There was Hinata sitting on the font steps of his house, tear streaks down her face. He picked up his pace and as soon as Hinata saw him she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Sasuke," she cried. "I'm never going back there again. I don't care about what the people say and what they think; please let me stay with you."

Standing shock still, Sasuke didn't know what to say. "Let's go inside," he finally managed.

He led Hinata inside and sat her down at the table, getting her a glass of water, which she took and drank without question. He then gave her some tissues, which she loudly blew her nose in.

"What happened?" he asked her when she was done.

Hinata was quiet for a while until she spoke. "I've just had enough," she said, stuffily. "My father, he is always talking down to me, saying I'm not as good as Hanabi and he said he wishes it was me they kept instead of her. He said I wasn't even good enough for the kidnappers."

Sasuke let her continue.

"A big argument started over nothing as usual and he was wrong, Sasuke demo… he just doesn't like to admit when he is," Hinata said softly.

The tears started to return and Sasuke gently took her hand, rubbing his thumb over her fingers, looking at her.

"I'm not the type of person who knows how to comfort someone," he said. "But your father's an ass and that's the kindest word I can think of to call him."

Sasuke stood up and knelt down next to her. "He doesn't deserve a daughter like you," he said. "You can stay here as long as you like."

"I didn't even think to bring anything with me," said Hinata. "I only brought my book that I write some poetry in since that's what I was doing when the fight started."

"That's fine. I can buy some things," said Sasuke, but Hinata shook her head.

"I have money," she said. "Enough to last me a very long time so I won't have to go back there."

Sasuke thought for awhile. "Hinata?" he said. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Hinata shook her head but after looking at Sasuke she sighed. "H-he… told me not to come back if I left."

And here she was.

Sasuke got up and pulled Hinata from the chair, into his arms. "You don't have to worry, Hime," he said and kissed her. Sasuke pulled away and gazed at her puffy, tear streaked face and then wiped away the stray tears, caressing the fading scar on her cheek. She tried so hard to be strong on her own, but he would help her.

"Arigatou, Sasuke," said Hinata.

After that, Hinata calmed down and they both silently accepted that there was a chance that Hinata probably was never going back to the Hyuuga compound and she would be living with him instead.

Sasuke knew they didn't have to worry about anything, since he was given an allowance from the Hokage, plus his earnings from missions, just like Naruto, and Hinata said she had money as well. His house was big enough for the two of them to have their own space, although that would not be the case.

When he really thought about it, it sounded like he was planning a family.

A family…

That sounded so good to his ears.

* * *

_**And on that note, I have officially started a block. Yes, I know it sucks. I have some ideas, but those ideas include a time-skip and I'm not sure I want to skip just yet. I do know for sure that I will do the skip the chapter after the next one if I continue in the fic's present, but right now, I have reached the point I wanted in this chapter, so even I have to wait until the next update to know what will happen, since my mind is now on HtV, which will be updated next week.**_

_**If you have not read **_**Hinata the Vamp** _**or **_**A Happy Ending** _**please do.**_

_**Until next update…**_

_**Ja**_ _**ne!**_

_**Please review, I love it when you do!**_


	30. Waking up: Next to her, Warm, Bleeding

**_Hi there readers! Nice to know I'm not on the brink of insanity with what's been going on with me these past few weeks, but I'm living and able to read and write so it's all good lol! This would have been up a long time ago but FF was deleting all my quotation marks and just plain messing up every time I tried to update, including taking out my rulers and stuff as you probably noticed with my latest updates *sigh* Anyhoo, let's get on with it._**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter 30: Waking up: Next to her, Warm, and Bleeding**

**----------**

Sasuke woke up feeling incredibly warm.

It felt so good that he did not want to move. Too bad the sun shining through the window was trying to blind him. He turned to the other side to avoid the offending light with some difficulty.

That's right; Hinata had slept with him that night. She had been feeling lonely and had asked if she could sleep with him and here she was.

From what he knew, Hinata was not a heavy sleeper but he figured that she was tired after all that had happened the day before since she was still pretty much out cold. Her arm moved from around his waist because he had moved and Sasuke felt the chill of the morning, already missing Hinata so close to him.

Sasuke gathered her soft body up to his and sighed as he shut his eyes momentarily, savoring the tenderness of the moment. He could imagine waking up like this every morning. He opened his obsidian eyes to look at her and smiled.

She was so perfect, the perfect match for him. She had softened him and made him love and forgive; feats he never thought he would have been able to accomplish again.

The stream of sunlight fell across her face, making her scrunch her nose up in sleepy irritation and Sasuke's smile grew as he leaned on his elbow to shade her face. He caressed her cheek with his other hand, her silky skin against his knuckles as he brought his fingers to lightly run them over her pouted lips as one of her legs fell over his own.

Hina-hime.

Her father was such a bastard; a fucking, big-headed, egotistical bastard.

Sasuke kissed her lightly, not wanting to wake her up. He would make sure he took care of her and he would try to make her happy with everything he had.

He caught the sight of Hinata's poetry book while his lips were still on the girl's in slumber and slowly reached over to pick it up. He was not one to pry into other people's business but this was Hinata. She was his girlfriend and would understand that he was a little curious. He would show her his own if she wanted to see them.

He turned to the other side and Hinata stirred a bit, reaching out behind him to wrap her arms around his waist once more as he opened the book and flipped through some of the pages. He could see that some of her work were songs she had written as well as some poems.

Sasuke frowned to see that some of the words of these were smudged from tear stains and he almost gripped the book to the point where it would fold in his hands.

Leaning on his elbow once more, Sasuke just chose a page and started to read.

_Your World_ the title read.

_Everything you say is right_

_All that you do is never wrong_

_My life is hell from day to night_

_I can't say it, so I must write my feelings down_

_For years you tortured my weakened heart_

_And tried to mold me into a loveless soul_

_You tried to fool me to believe you ever cared_

_But your heart is empty, your eyes are cold_

_You are stuck in your world_

_Dragging me with you_

_Pulling me under_

_Consuming my soul_

_Wrecking my being_

_Ripping my heart_

_Scarring my mind_

_That was bruised from the start_

_Everyone wants to challenge you_

_So your mind says_

_Because you have what you think others may want_

_You've just been foolish_

_No one really wants you without what you possess_

_Without them you'd never get a second glance_

_I've tried to tell you the truth many times _

_But I'm through with doing that, you've had your chance_

_You'll die alone_

_In your world_

_I will not help you_

_Even if I could_

_You've been so blind_

_You never listened_

_Too bad your world_

_Will become your prison_

_I was never truly afraid of you_

_I never have and never will be_

_I have no choice but to love you_

_But my appreciation and forgiveness, you'll never see_

_I can't forget the mistakes you've made_

_Of never loving me_

_But I know better now_

_Over that fact, I'll never cry myself to sleep_

Sasuke's eyes remained fixed on the last word, even though he was done and then closed his eyes. Hinata had been hurting so much living in that house, but had nowhere to go until now. She had to bear it all and accept that was her life at the time.

He shut the book, not wanting to read anymore of them yet. She had clearly been speaking about Hiashi in there and had not once mentioned her sister. Sasuke had seen other pieces that had 'sister' or 'sibling' in them but he had not bothered to read them.

He'd also seen some that may have had to do with their relationship but he could not be sure since she had had feelings for Itachi and he really didn't want to find out which one of them she had written about.

Sasuke got up from the bed carefully and replaced himself with a pillow for Hinata to cuddle with. He was going to make some breakfast for them. He got up and gathered the curtains some more to try to block out some of the sun and looked at the clock to see that they had slept in since it was well after eleven as he made his way to the bathroom to have a bath before starting.

* * *

Hinata woke up when she could no longer take the heat. That would have to mean that is was afternoon since the mornings had a little chill now. She rubbed her eyes and opened as she released the softness of the pillow she had been hugging.

Sasuke must have put it there when he got up. It made her blush to see the way she had sprawled herself over it and wondered if she had done that to Sasuke.

Hinata sat up and looked around the room, taking in the light of the sun outside and saw that it was very bright, meaning it was indeed sometime in the noon.

Getting up and walking to the window, Hinata opened it, inhaling the crisp, clean air that lingered after the rain. Yawning, she went to the bathroom to cleanup before finding where Sasuke was, although she was pretty sure he was down in the kitchen since she could smell food.

When she was done, she went down to the kitchen to see Sasuke there, scooping out some of what he had done; it smelled delicious. It wasn't until then that she realized she was hungry and her belly growled, making her cheeks warm.

Sasuke chuckled. "Konnichiwa," he greeted and put the plates on the table.

"Konnichiwa," Hinata replied.

"Want lunch?" he teased. "It's not breakfast, that's for sure."

Hinata smiled as she sat down. "Hai, I'm sure you heard my stomach arguing with me."

They sat down to eat and halfway through, Sasuke cleared the comfortable silence.

"Hina," said Sasuke.

"Hai?"

"I think Nara's unto something where our whole situation is concerned," he said.

Hinata froze, her chopsticks dropping the food that was on the way to her mouth. "Are you sure?" she asked him. She could not bear it if anyone knew what she had done.

"He doesn't know everything," Sasuke told her, between mouthfuls. "Demo… he has observed enough to raise questions and some very good ones at that."

"Oh Kami," whispered Hinata, setting the chopsticks down. "I'm going to go to jail."

"Iie," Sasuke said. "He doesn't have anything solid on us. He just saw us sparring and noticed you've gotten stronger over the time you were kidnapped and realized there could be a link to you and Hanabi's disappearing. He just didn't say it in those words."

"So what will happen now?" asked Hinata.

"We keep our mouths shut and stay alert," Sasuke told her. "Shikamaru's not the type to go telling this to anyone. He told me we don't have to worry unless it is something serious-"

"Which it is," Hinata interrupted.

"- hai, but as long as we act as ignorant as everyone else about the kidnapping, we have no problems."

Hinata started to eat again as she thought. She hoped Sasuke was right. Shikamaru was a brilliant ninja and they were walking on thin ice.

"By the way," Sasuke said, his tone changing. "He also said we should try out for chuunin. I think it's worth going for if he recommended it."

Hinata's mood lightened up tenfold as she beamed at Sasuke. "He said that?" she asked.

She knew that Shikamaru was going to be the first chuunin among rookie nine and was on his way to becoming an ANBU coordinator which meant he would be making the choices about the teams based on their strengths and ability as well as strategizing missions.

She hoped she too could be like that and show her father she was not worthless. This was the step she needed to do that.

Sasuke reached his hand across the table to hold Hinata's.

"You're thinking about proving him wrong, aren't you?" said Sasuke, watching as Hinata nodded. He paused for a while.

"We'll prove him wrong, Hime," said Sasuke. "You'll be the best you can be and show him that you are more than even you think you can be."

Hinata smiled at him. He said 'we' not 'you' and for that, she was filled with exhilaration. She leaned across the table and kissed Sasuke soundly before sitting again. "Arigatou, Sasuke."

* * *

Itachi knew the damp feeling over his eyes was not normal; at least not to him.

His head swam and ached as he tried to lift it and he tried to hold in the groan at the heaviness. Behind his eyes throbbed as he blinked his closed eyes, feeling the warm liquid seep from his eyelids and into the cloth.

No, that was not normal as far as he knew.

The door opened and he felt the presence of familiarity come through it.

"You're awake."

Itachi gave a tired sound and his face showed his irritation as his eyes began to itch. He heard a gasp from the man and wondered if his suspicions were correct.

"Kami!" whispered Deidara. His steps became hurried. Itachi heard him pound something and a buzz was heard. "I think you should come down here," he heard him say.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked him, but he got no reply. Feeling annoyed with Deidara, he repeated- which was something he hated to do

"Your eyes," the blond said. "They're bleeding. I only left here for five minutes to go to the bathroom."

Itachi ran his numbed fingers over the bandages to find that they were indeed soaked and as he rubbed his fingers together, he knew that coppery smell and that slippery feel. He ran his other hand through his hair and felt that the blood had seeped into the locks, flaking and dripping. He could feel the pillow was soaked as well.

Great.

Before he could register what was going on, footsteps were heard and the door was opened.

"What's wrong?" asked who he heard was Rin.

Deidara apparently didn't have to answer because the footsteps came closer and he was pulled to a sitting position; the bandages pulled from his face.

Itachi kept his eyes closed as his face was wiped cleaned, feeling like a weak child.

"What's happening?" he asked the woman.

"Your eyes are trying to seal the merge," Rin told him. "It doesn't usually happen but seeing as you're already a doujutsu wielder, the effects are different."

"So he's going to be alright?" asked a panicked Deidara.

"Hai," Rin said lightly. "He'll be fine."

"Deidara, get a hold of yourself," said Itachi. "I'm not dying."

"Demo…demo-"

"You are such a fucking baby," another voice said as the door was opened again. Itachi recognized the voice as Hidan's.

"Am not!" yelled Deidara and the two started to argue, making Itachi's head hurt. If he was in any better condition, he would have gotten up and shoved them both outside. Better yet, capture them in his Mangekyou… that's if it would still be there.

"Shut up you two," he said, not turning away from Rin who was now dabbing his eyes with something that stung his lids. He did regret telling them that though. The yelling had distracted him from the burn. He hoped Rin would give him something for the headache soon.

"I agree," said another voice that belonged to Kisame. "You have no idea what it's like having to put up with them."

"Don't talk about us as if we're brats or something!" yelled Deidara.

"Who the fuck asked you anyway, Shark face?" Hidan added.

Itachi inaudibly and discreetly sighed as another round was riled up.

"Don't start that shit with me, "said Kisame. "I'll shave the skin off your ass!"

"Can you all please be quiet?!" Rin shouted over the three S class ninja but they were not swayed.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking too?!" Hidan voiced. "We don't have to put up with the bitch. Let's take this outside!"

Hidan and Kisame agreed and they barreled their way through the door. Itachi could hear them struggle to get through the door first.

"Hey! Watch it before you cut me with that thing!"

"It will shave you, you blond, not cut you!"

The door closed and Rin let out a sigh as the sounds of shouting and swearing were muffled, growing fainter as they moved away. "Now," she said. "Hold still and open your eyes."

Itachi did as was told, opening his eyes to find that his sight was now blurry, barely seeing anything from the blood in his eyes, but they still felt as though they would drop out of his head any moment. Imagine that. He had wanted to pop Hinata's eyes out and now his felt that way.

"Hmm," Rin assessed. "How is your sight?"

"Barely there."

Rin went to the side and took up some drops. "This should make it better- or worse- I'm not sure how you would view it."

Rin tilted his head back.

"This is going to hurt… quite a bit."

Drip.

Drip.

Itachi released a yell as his hands flew to his face to press the heels of his palm to his closed eyes. It burned so much that it felt like his eyes were on fire and he was sure everyone in the hideout heard him.

He couldn't help it. It burned so much that he just wanted Rin to give him a damned shot of sedative to numb the pain. Rin tried to pry his hands away.

"Come, I have to put in two more drops."

Itachi forced his eyes open, feeling as though he was ripping his eyelids off to allow Rin to put the second drops in which felt no better than the first.

Kami, it stung like hell.

Rin pressed a pill in his hand and he chucked it down, not even waiting until she handed him a glass of water that scratched his throat as he downed it. He breathed shallowly as the pain subsided and he calmed down after about fifteen minutes. "Do I have to go through that again?" he asked Rin in a raw voice from the yelling.

"Lucky for you, you don't," the woman said. "Those drops will stop the bleeding and meld the chakras together as your Sharingan was fighting the Byakugan off since the Sharingan is more forceful. Although I had not expected this, you should be okay now."

Itachi gave a curt nod.

"You can open your eyes now," said Rin and he heard her take something from the table, placing the object in his lap as she took the glass from him.

He took it up and felt that it was a mirror. Anxiousness rose in Itachi as he held the mirror up and slowly opened his eyes...

* * *

**_That's it folks! I know you're probably thinking I'm really mean to leave you hanging like that, but to be honest, I'm hanging too lol! I have no idea what to expect so I'm in the same boat as you until I update this again. I have no excuse for updating this late, except that I was reading other peoples' updates when I should have been updating this and that I was listening to this awesome song non-stop and couldn't really concentrate. It's called '_****Jai ho- A.R Rahman_' the other version by the Pussycat Dolls is also very good so you can have a listen if you've never heard them before._**

**_The song that was in Hinata's notebook is actually my original piece so sorry, you won't be able to hear it- although I do have a tune to go with it, I wasn't just writing randomly and yes, it is actually from my own experience and it is just one of the poems and songs I write. I hope it was not a total waste or crappy._**

**_If you have not read _****Hinata the Vamp ****_(being updated this weekend) or _****A Happy Ending****_ please do._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja_****_ ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	31. Different

**_Hi there readers! I'm still feeling a little stressed but I'll do my best. Sorry about the fact the chapter is about 200 (according to MS) words shorter than usual, but I really had no choice since my wrists and back are killing me. I do hope it didn't affect my writing though and that you like it.  
Excuse any errors and R&R!!!  
_**

* * *

****

Chapter 31: Different

---------

Itachi did not know what to say, what to do or, or how to feel as he looked at the mirror. It was certainly a shook to him, to say the least.

"Well?" asked Rin, who was still standing next to the bed. "Can you see?"

Itachi gave her a very short nod, barely there, not able to tear his eyes away from his reflection.

Everything was clearer, that was for sure. Before, his vision was blurred without the Sharingan but now it was all crystal clear. Clear enough to know that he was not seeing things.

Looking back at him were slate gray irises, rimmed with a darker gray. He could see every tiny speck of silver and even some shades of what he could call violet there if he looked close enough, as he continued to stare in silence until it was broken.

"Hey! All the screaming stopped, yeah?!"

Deidara came rushing through the door, as well as Hidan and Kisame. The former barely had time to glimpse at Itachi before Rin shoved them all outside.

"Itachi! Tell her let us in, yeah?!" shouted Deidara.

"He needs time to get used to it before you do," Rin said above the shouting and cursing of the three Akatsuki members. "You'll see him when Pein-sama does."

Itachi looked at the door where banging could be heard and mentally thanked Rin for being such a forceful woman. It seemed almost every female who lived in Konoha was that way, except his mother and Hinata… well just Hinata now.

"How is your vision?" Rin asked him, tilting his head to get a clearer view of what was happening by spotting some light in his eyes. "They look normal."

"I can see fine," Itachi told her.

Rin asked him to swing his feet off the bed so he could face her. "Look at the ceiling," she told him. "Straight ahead… good. Now towards the floor."

Itachi did as was told until the med-nin was finished. "Everything looks great. Better than when you came in here."

Other than the slight tingling and the fact that his eyes were now a lighter shade, he agreed with her. He just had to learn to live with it. After all, eye color was a slight price to pay for perfect vision.

"Now I want you to try to call on your Sharingan," said Rin.

Itachi forced chakra to his eyes as he was accustomed and felt a sharp pain shoot through his eyes, making him wince.

"Now try the Byakugan."

Itachi nodded once. "Byakugan," he said, feeling utterly ridiculous saying it.

Nothing happened other than a dull pulse.

"I now want you to call on both doujutsu," Rin said. "Look into the mirror as you do it."

Itachi was bright but at that moment he felt like the dullest person alive as he stared at the mirror, trying to figure how the hell he was going to call both his Sharingan and the Byakugan at the same time.

He tried to focus, blocking out the soft breathing from Rin and the echoes of shouts from the others down the corridor. Searching in himself, he could feel the chakra behind his eyes, tingling as he struggled to find a way to call out the new doujutsu. He did not even know what to call it anymore. It was neither Sharingan nor Byakugan so how exactly was he going to call them both?

_'Sharingukan?'_

Itachi felt the chakra pour through his eyes as he stared at the mirror and he nearly dropped it at what he saw. Bright crimson eyes, the edges looking almost of a dark indigo hue, the tomes deep, dark scarlet instead of black. It was new and so strange to Itachi, but even more so was the fact that he now had slightly swollen veins around his eyes. Not as prominent as a Hyuuga's, but faint.

If he were a weaker man, he would have fainted right then and there.

"So you figured out how to use it?"

Itachi looked up at Pein as he strode through the door, Konan at his side. "Hai."

"He just did it," Rin told him. "It's like he was doing it for years. It took Kakashi quite a while to get used to the Sharingan."

"That's good to know," said Pein. "Of course Itachi would be the only one who could handle this so quickly.

Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame came in next. They were very quiet- probably from Pein's presence, Itachi noticed, but they were glaring at each other.

"I'm going on another mission, yeah?" Deidara said to Itachi. "So I'll see you in a couple weeks?"

Itachi nodded and Deidara beamed at him before shooting glares at Kisame and giving Hidan the finger and then left with a wave. "I have to meet Sasori in Kumogakure so I have to leave right away since Sasori hates to wait, yeah."

"I gotta go too," Hidan said. "But the eyes don't look too bad on you, you fucking brat. I was actually hoping they would be pink, or some fucked up color like green" Hidan laughed, and that he left.

Itachi looked at Kisame, expecting him to say he had to leave as well.

"Nah, I have to wait until you're able to go out again," the man said. "Those two are going with their partners."

"So," Pein said, after there was silence- or as much as they could get as they heard Deidara and Hidan swearing at each other on their way to the entrance. "What have you called the doujutsu?"

Itachi had called it Sharingukan but he thought Pein would have come up with something else.

"You called it forth, so from now on, the name you have given it will remain," Pein told him, probably knowing what Itachi was thinking. "Only you have the ability to name the doujutsu."

"That's right," Rin agreed. "With other ninja, they don't have a doujutsu to begin with, so the name stays but in your case, you had one already so neither would emerge if you called on them individually. But I wanted to test my theory by asking you to try."

Itachi nodded in understanding, flicking his eyes to Konan, who now decided to speak.

"What kind of techniques will he have now?" she asked.

"Most likely, he'll keep all his Uchiha traits," said Rin. "But he will also have Hyuuga traits now as well. I'm not sure how that will work out, but I'm pretty sure it will be like how he found out a way to call his…"

"Sharingukan," said Itachi, the word feeling completely foreign on his tongue.

"Hai… his Sharingukan," Rin finished, testing the word out as well.

"What about my other jutsu?" asked Itachi. "Like my Mangekyou?"

"They will be fine," Rin assured him. "They will put some strain on your eyes at first, but you'll get used to it. Just don't over exert your eyes for the next two weeks or so."

She wrote down some instructions for him and pointed to the table. "Those pills are to be used until then and use your… Sharingukan for only six hours everyday for the next week."

"Hai," said Itachi.

"Then you can train after the two week recovery period," Rin finished and then she turned to Pein. "I think that's it. If he has any trouble, you know how to contact me."

"Very well," said Pein, turning to the door. "Rin, follow me so we can discuss your payment. Konan, stay here since Deidara is gone."

The two left, leaving Konan to come closer to the bed, where Itachi was sitting as he thought.

He would now have both Uchiha and Hyuuga traits. He would have to find a way to control them both, but more than anything right now, he wanted to sleep.

"Nani?" he asked Konan, who was just staring at him.

"You look so different with them," Konan said, tracing her fingers over the veins around his eyes. How he wished she were Hinata, soothing the sore skin there instead of the older woman. No, he had to get rid of those thoughts.

"You're not the person who has to see through them," said Itachi. "I have to live with them."

"Gomen, I did not mean it in a bad way," said Konan, she moved to kiss his eyes but he pulled away. "Touchy, aren't you?"

That was only half of it. His eyes were too sore to even stay open, but the thoughts he'd had of Hinata were still fresh in his mind, even as he tried to blot them out and having Konan touch or kiss him would not make anything better.

"I just want to rest," he told her. "I'm very tired. I'm sure you understand."

"I understand," said Konan. "But I don't expect you'll act this way with me forever. You know I don't take 'no' lightly."

Itachi ignored her comment as he situated himself in the bed again so that he was lying down. "Whatever. Let me rest."

Konan said nothing although Itachi she wanted to as she sat in the chair next to the bed.

Itachi felt himself drifting to sleep slowly, now that he was relaxed and welcomed it.

As he felt sleep trying to take over, he wondered what Hinata was doing, as well as his brother. He had not realized how much he missed them both until he returned to the hideout and wanted to see them again, mostly Hinata.

He longed to see her blushes again and hear her voice. He knew he could never touch her or be with her, because that would only lead to many problems, so he went to sleep with a slight smile, his back turned to Konan, knowing that his two most important people were happy.

That did not stop him from wanting to be selfish though. He was human after all. Konan had now become Hinata's replacement. He had been seeing the shy girl whenever he was with the older woman and didn't know if he should be worried or not.

Was it wrong to want the one person to whom he had allowed to see more of him than he had realized? Konan had seen all of his body, but Hinata had seen every other part of him without really knowing it.

Itachi did not even want Konan to come near him in fear he would utter Hinata's name- not that he ever called Konan's name like that in the first place.

He knew what he had to do.

Itachi had to try to keep his thoughts of Hinata away and that was that. He would stay away from her as well even though he had planned to go check up on both Hinata and Sasuke from time to time. He would stay away from Konoha and everything related to the village for as long as possible. He had to in order to keep sane.

Where was all this coming from anyway?

Why had he, all so sudden, started this?

Itachi had no idea whatsoever but he had more pressing issues to deal with involving his immediate future, like the condition he was in. He had to start thinking of ways to work and control his abilities and he knew it would not be easy. He would have to start all over where his skills were concerned.

Rin said that he would keep all his Uchiha traits but he knew that they were more dominant compared to the gentler characteristics of the Hyuuga. He would have to learn how to merge them not only with his eyes, but with his body and chakra as well.

He would have to get all the information he could on the Hyuuga. Itachi could not copy them, he knew, so he would just read all he could and then put everything to practice.

Itachi felt like a child, now having to learn about their clan's abilities and then Hanabi came to mind. He hoped Pein had killed her, the parasite. Better yet, they could let her go back home to mourn over the fact that her sister held everything she wanted in her palms even more so now that she would not be a threat.

He did not usually do it, the last person being his father and those who had wanted to betray Konoha, but he hated Hanabi. He knew it was not exactly right to hate the girl, but he could see what she would have become if Hinata had not been so hard or strong enough to get her out of her life.

Randomly as slumber finally took over, Itachi wondered when last he had eaten.

* * *

**__**

And that is where the chapter ends. Yes, I know, no SasuHina in this one but there will be some as usual in the next chapter. Also, Konan is not as old as you think in this fic. She's approximately as old as Kakashi.

If you want to see the colors of Itachi's eyes, you can look on my profile for the link. Just look up the names of the colors I have mentioned.

If you have not read A Happy Ending or Hinata the Vamp please do.

Until next update…

Ja ne!

Please review, I love it when you do!


	32. Guilty Awareness

**_Hi there readers! My fingers will do the thinking since I have no idea what I'm going to write but I hope it flows hehe. I had planned to get this to you yesterday, but I visited my cousins as usual and then my father took forever to come back for my mother and me. I got home so late all I wanted to do was sleep since it was very late. On the bright side though, I'm giving you a longer chapter. That said, let's get on to the fic._**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter 32: Guilty Awareness**

**---------**

It was happening again.

Hinata moaned in her sleep as she lay on her back, sweat beading her face. Why did this always happen? Why didn't she ever stop it?

It was happening for more than a week now and Hinata still was not able to stop even if she tried.

A silhouette hovered over Hinata in her slumber, taking and giving all there was. Hinata grasped his shoulders, almost feeling the muscles mooving beneath the skin as she marred it with her nails. The end was coming and coming fast.

_"Hime…"_

That voice; it sent shivers through her every time she heard him whisper that name and sighed as she felt him kiss her. Finally she snapped, releasing everything as she arched her back.

Hinata sat up with a sharp intake of breath. Clutching the sheets under her, Hinata looked next to her to see Sasuke still sleeping and sighed as guilt raced through her.

She quietly got out of bed, and went to the bathroom to wash her face. It was very early in the morning, around four, but Hinata could not bring herself to fall asleep for another hour. Not while the memories of her dream was still imprinted in her mind.

Even as she walked, she could feel the result of what had happened. Her body was still tingling as she slowly came down from the high and the slippery feeling between her legs that she had now become accustomed to. The only thing was that it had been Sasuke who had plagued her dreams and now it was Itachi.

Itachi was now the person who ravaged her body in the still of the night while his brother, her boyfriend slept next to her. She felt so terrible about it that she went straight into the bath to wash away all evidence of what she had been subconsciously been doing.

It was absolutely shameful and it had to stop. Hinata was going to get rid of those dreams one way or another and she knew just what she would do. A visit to Tsunade later would fix it. Some extra missions should keep her busy and tired enough to wipe all dreams away.

She was sure with her new status, she would be able to convince Tsunade to allow both Sasuke and herself some more jobs then they could go together.

Being a chuunin was tough already, but she needed to get Itachi off her mind and focus on what she had in Konoha.

Sasuke and Hinata had been lucky enough to have taken the chuunin exams the week before, since the next opportunity would have been the next year, and they had passed with lots of bruises and cuts.

Hinata was so shocked that she nearly fainted right there as she heard her name being called. Others from rookie nine had also entered and most of them had passed as well, making Hinata proud that she was one of them. But she had higher goals than being a chuunin and she was on her way to achieving them.

Tsunade had noticed she had improved and saw what potential she had, telling her that if she tried for jounin in the following year, possibilities were that she would pass as well. She had told Sasuke the same, seeing they had improved under everyone's noses without anyone noticing.

Shikamaru was impressed but not surprised as he had a hunch about the two of them but he had not said anything. Even as ANBU coordinator, Hinata knew that he would not pry unless he felt the needed to. She just had to keep herself under check.

Hinata got out of the shower and toweled off before dressing and then went back into the bedroom to lie next to Sasuke.

It was still pretty early, but Hinata tried not to go back to sleep. She could not bear to betray Sasuke this way. She had been sure she let Itachi go when he left to go back to the hideout and, for a while, it seemed as though she had. But her dreams were telling her otherwise and she did not like that.

Itachi had sacrificed everything so that she and Sasuke could be happy and she really was. Sasuke was the love of her life. Even as young as she was, Hinata knew that she wanted Sasuke to be in her life for a very long time and she was not going to let her mind and body play tricks on her.

Hinata drew closer to Sasuke and hugged him tightly, inhaling his scent as she kissed his hair. She heard a yawn and then Sasuke was turning her way, easing his arms around her.

"You're up early," he said sleepily with another yawn. "Are you ok? This is like the fifth time in about two weeks you've been waking up so early."

"It's nothing," said Hinata, kissing him on the nose. "Go back to sleep, you have another half hour until dawn."

"Are you having nightmares?" Sasuke asked her. "You toss and turn all the time, moaning and sometimes screaming."

Hinata's face flushed as she heard him say so. "You were awake?"

"Iie, not all the time," said Sasuke. "But you wake me up sometimes. Is it serious, you having these nightmares? Are you dreaming about what happened at the hideout?"

Hinata looked away. She was having dreams about Itachi who was at the hideout, but they were not nightmares. She nodded her head and then shook it. "Ano… sometimes I dream about Hanabi."

At least she had not lied about that part. Hinata had been dreaming about Hanabi as well. She did not regret trading Hanabi's eyes in place of her own, but underneath it all, she had killed a part of her mother and she had yet to come to terms with that.

Sasuke sat up. "Come here."

Hinata smiled and crawled between his legs to lean her back against his chest as she sat in front him. Sasuke pulled her close and kissed her cheek form behind.

"It's alright," he told her, resting his hands on her waist. "You know Hanabi would have done it to you without even thinking about it."

"Demo… even though she's gone, I'll never have the chance to show my father I could lead the Hyuuga," said Hinata.

"That's fine, because someday, you'll be right here with me at the head of the new Uchiha clan," Sasuke said softly.

"Hai," Hinata said. "I will."

Hinata felt Sasuke turn and then he gave her a little squeeze before letting her go. "I have to go get ready for the mission."

"Okay," said Hinata, shifting to let Sasuke get up. She watched his bare back as he went to the bathroom to start getting ready, the muscles rippling under the smooth, pale skin as he moved.

When he came out, Hinata watched as he dressed. Sasuke still complained about wearing the uniform and Hinata never got bored of hearing him every time.

"Damn thing!" Sasuke said as he shrugged on the remainder of his clothes. "I don't see why I can't simply wear what I have been wearing all these years."

"Because Tsunade wants us to wear the uniform," Hinata told him with a small laugh. Even she had to wear the chuunin uniform and even though she loved her jackets, she have the choice of objection either.

"Naruto gets to wear an ugly orange bandana around his arm," said Sasuke, making to go downstairs, Hinata behind him.

"He hides it when Tsunade is around," Hinata told him. She walked a little faster and half pushed him to the kitchen. "Let's get some breakfast."

Sasuke grumbled but didn't argue any further for the time being. They had a pleasant breakfast and then Sasuke left after a _very_ long goodbye and then he was gone; off to his mission, leaving Hinata to go to get her own assignment from the Hokage tower.

*

When she got there, she never expected what Tsunade asked her.

"Would you like to take up teaching, Hinata?"

Hinata looked at the older, blonde woman blankly. "N-nani?"

"Teaching, Hinata, _teaching_," Tsunade repeated and obviously not liking to do so. "One of the teachers at the academy is going on a mission for six months and we need someone to fill in for them."

"A-ano well…"

"I think you'd do great as well," Tsunade cut in, without giving Hinata a chance to speak. "I absolutely agree that you need to have experience where it comes to people. You clam up as soon as you talk to someone."

"Demo I-"

"No need to thank me for keeping you in Konoha for a whole six months," said Tsunade as she continued to stamp reports without reading them.

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but Tsunade just cut her short again.

"How does Monday sound? Yes? I think so too," said Tsunade as she looked up as though daring Hinata to say otherwise.

Hinata had no problem with teaching, but she knew she was so shy. How was she supposed to deal with children?

Tsunade then smiled at her. "I'm doing this for a reason," the older woman said, putting the stamp down and looking directly at Hinata now, her elbows on the table with her chin resting lightly on her entwined fingers. "I know that this is sudden, but I heard about what your father did and it was wrong of him. Also, I know that your sister has been kidnapped and you're going through a lot so this should keep you busy."

Hinata remained silent as the Hokage continued.

"I have watched you and the others for a very long time, but it seems that your self-esteem, although it is much higher now, still seems a little below what it should be," said Tsunade. "As we speak, you're fidgeting and have yet to say a whole sentence to me. I think this assignment will take care of that."

Tsunade picked up a pen and started to sign papers now. "The class you will be teaching is going to graduate the year after next."

The woman reached into her drawer and took out some files. "Here's the information on what they have done so far and what they have to learn in the next six months. There's also information on each child so you won't come across anything too unexpected as well."

Hinata stepped forward and took the files from the Hokage, opening them to quickly scan through them before closing them again.

"Do you accept the mission, Hinata?" asked Tsunade.

Hinata knew she didn't have a choice in the matter and nodded. "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Nani?!" said Tsunade suddenly, startling Hinata, and the blonde snatched up the stamp again and pounded a paper, denting the desk as she did, obviously annoyed about what ever was printed there and Hinata was sure that the person who had sent it was lucky they were not there.

As though remembering Hinata was there after her outburst, Tsunade fanned her hand in a dismissing manner. "Where was I? Ah…Good to hear. Leave."

Hinata turned and was about to go through the door when Tsunade stopped her.

"Oh! And pass by Shizune's office and let her know that I want to see TonTon. I miss my little piggy."

Hinata breathed deeply, trying to stifle the giggle that was fighting to come out and smiled sweetly instead. "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

How could such a dangerous and serious woman be so fond of a pig?

* * *

Sasuke didn't want to leave but he had to.

He hoped Hinata had gotten a better mission than he had gotten. He had to lead a team of three other chuunin, Kaida, Toshi, and Tamasine- who were twins- to Namigakure to help out with a riot. He hated this sort of thing. Why couldn't people resolve their own problems?

Just because there was a change of having a new leader, that didn't mean everyone had to fight over it. Konoha didn't.

The mission was that they would go to protect the Chieftain_ **(1)**_ until the election was over by Sunday evening; it was now Friday.

Three whole days until he would be able to see Hinata and he hated that part of the mission the most.

Catching onto his whereabouts, Sasuke slowed down to allow the other chuunin to keep up with him. "We're soon at the shore," he said to them.

A few kilometers later and Sasuke found himself at the shore and then he and the three others got into the boat and started towards the small village.

When they got there, Sasuke saw that the village looked peaceful enough but he knew that it was really the council members they had to worry about. They wanted to overthrow the leader because they did not agree with the way the chieftain had been chosen.

The power-hungry bastards probably did not like the fact that they didn't really have a say anymore.

They were escorted to the chieftain and Sasuke greeted her as well as the others on his team.

"Masako-sama," said Sasuke as he stood in front the brunette.

"Uchiha-san," Masako said. "Thank you for coming at such short notice."

After the formalities, they got down to business.

"I invited you to my house because the walls are very thin at my office," the woman said. "Also, it would not do to have Amegakure involved with this matter since they are on such goods terms with us."

"I understand," said Sasuke. "That is where you make most of the village's income, isn't it?"

"Hai," said Masako. "I don't want the council to turn them against me as well."

"May I ask why the council wants to overthrow you?" asked Sasuke.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked the chieftain.

Actually it was, but Sasuke wanted all the information to be correct.

"I'm a female first of all," Masako started. "My older brother died and he had wished me to be the next leader without anyone knowing until we read the will, and the council was sure that one of them would have gotten the position instead."

So he was right except for the fact that he had not known her brother had chosen her.

"I see," said Sasuke. "Well, Masako-sama, you have our word that we will protect you until the election is over."

"Arigatou, Sasuke-san as well as your team," said Masako. "I have rooms for you while you stay for the weekend."

Being the leader of the team had its perks, Sasuke had to admit, when he was given a room of his own while the other three had to share. He had the task of protecting Masako directly while the others were more like backup and for protecting those who lived in the house with the chieftain.

Sasuke also had the duty of protecting the chieftain's daughter, Kiyoshi, who was around his age. She was a quiet and shy girl, quite like Hinata. She had not been at the meeting but she made herself known to the team when they came from her mother's office.

Sasuke lay back on his bed to have a short nap before he had to keep watch during the night and could feel himself drifting off within minutes. He was very tired from the trip and he was sure, by the stillness form the room next to his, that his team was keeping silent vigil over the chieftain and her daughter.

He had heard that Masako's husband had died the same time as her brother and he could understand why she would want the protection. There were no real persons she could trust her life of her daughter's with during the election.

Stupid council. Why couldn't they just accept the woman and let her take care of things? Her brother was the former chieftain. Surely, she would know the ropes. According to Masako, there were other civilians who were of the same view as the council who did not want a female to govern their village but they had kept quiet.

If Sasuke found out who they were, he would make sure Masako threw them in jail after he roughed them up a little.

The whole situation kind of reminded him of Hinata. Would the members of her family have treated her this way and try to rebel against her if she had become leader of the Hyuuga clan? He was sure some of the ones who had wanted Hanabi to be leader might have done so.

Damn, he missed her already.

Turning over to look at the clock that ticked away in the corner of the spacious room, Sasuke saw it was very late and wondered if Hinata was sleeping already or if she had gotten a weekend mission like he had. He would send her a messenger bird along with a message to the Hokage in the morning to see how she was doing.

Sasuke had barely closed his eyes, it seemed, when there was a knock at his door and Kaida came in.

"It's time for the switch, Sasuke-san," the girl said and Sasuke nodded, sitting up and pulling on his flak vest and walking behind the girl.

"Anything unusual?" asked Sasuke as they walked along the corridor to stand outside the bedrooms of Masako and Kiyoshi.

"Iie," Kaida said softly as well, so as to not wake the clients. "Everything looks normal."

"Let's hope it stays that way," said Sasuke. "Dismissed."

Kaida turned to go to her room. "Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu."

Sasuke leaned on the wall as he kept his senses open to anything foreign and was pleased when morning came and nothing had happened.

*

The next day had gone by just as quickly with the chieftain signing many papers and dealing with the villagers while the team followed and kept an eye out for anything that may be harmful to her, which included checking what she ate for poison and making sure there were no blind spots open for someone who might have wanted to attack.

By the third day, nothing had happened and Sasuke was so glad when he stood at the shore, ready to start the journey back home.

It seemed the threats were afraid of trying anything with them there and now that the votes were in and Masako was the rightful leader, there was nothing they could do.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-san, Kaida-san, Tamasine, and Toshi-san," said Masako. "Both I and my daughter are very grateful and welcome you to visit our village anytime you wish."

Sasuke and the others nodded curtly. "We accept your kind offer," said Sasuke. He was already sick of being so polite all the time and couldn't wait to get back to his old unmannerly ways back home.

"Sayonara," said Masako and Sasuke, as well as his team, returned the farewells.

Sasuke turned to get into the small boat as well, when he was stopped by someone tugging on his sleeve. Turning around he saw that it was Kiyoshi. "Hai?" he asked, trying not to be rude to the chieftain's daughter. If she were anyone else He would have shoved her so far she would probably suffer from some whiplash.

"I wanted to tell you goodbye," the girl said.

"I believe we said that already," said Sasuke.

"I know, but… I…"

Sasuke was about to tell Kiyoshi to let go and stop stalling when she tiptoed and kissed him quickly on the lips. He was so stunned, he did not even stop her from running in the other direction towards her smiling mother to give her a good slap for trying that with him.

What the hell!

Did she go around kissing people like that all the time then to put her mouth on his?

Sasuke's hand wanted to fly up to his mouth to try to rip it off his face when he remember it would be rude to do such a thing in front of the chieftain. He would wait until he was out of sight and then maybe try to burn his lips off instead.

When he got into the boat, none of the others tried to talk to him as they probably sensed he would throw them overboard if they dared to.

He did not want them to see him act like a child who was afraid of cooties or whatever the hell it was little boys said girls had, but he thanked Kami the peck was a dry one or he would be spewing his lunch everywhere. Either way, it still felt as though a dog had slobbered all over his face.

When he got off the boat, Sasuke had not even said goodbye to the others. Instead, he raced to the Hokage's tower, threw the scroll on her desk while ignoring the curses and dodging the sake filled cup, and hurried home to have a long bath.

Opening the door, he saw Hinata in the living room pouring over some files and walked up to her, momentarily forgetting his bath.

"Tadaima," he said and Hinata returned his greeting, welcoming him back.

She stood up and attempted to hug and kiss him, but Sasuke all but pushed her away. "Gomen," he told her quickly, when he saw the look of hurt on her face. "I'm really dirty and the chieftain's daughter kissed me. I _need_ to get rid of that feeling as soon as possible."

Hinata giggled. "Oh really?" she asked playfully. "Is she a better kisser than I am?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Ugh, hell no."

Hinata continued to laugh before looking back at the papers that were scattered in front of her.

"What are those for?" asked Sasuke, peeking at them and seeing they were some files on children.

"I'm taking up teaching for the next six months," she told him.

Sasuke stared at her. "You're what?"

"Tsunade gave me the job as an assignment since one of the teachers is going on a mission and she needed someone to take up the job."

"So she chose you?" asked Sasuke. He meant no offence to Hinata, but the girl was probably the worst person to be a teacher.

"I know what you're thinking," said Hinata. "But Tsunade thought that it would be good for me… plus I didn't really have a say."

Sasuke smiled at the pout she sported and walked away, intent on getting his shower. "I'll be back."

When he came out, he found Hinata still looking at the files but the pile was even messier.

"Do you want help getting these together?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Arigatou," she said. "I was just finishing up actually. I think I have everything down now."

They two packed everything up and then, as it was late, decided to get something to eat and then they went to bed.

"So how was your mission?" asked Hinata as they settled in under the covers.

"It was fine," Sasuke replied. "I can't tell you exactly what happened, obviously, but it was a success. Almost a complete waste of time going in the first place."

Hinata curled up next to him. "That's good," she said, looking at him. "Ano… Sasuke why are your lips so bruised?"

* * *

Itachi breathed heavily as he resumed his stance.

He had been going at this for over six or so hours straight, only stopping to get a drink of water before starting again. The pills had helped him but he no longer needed them and he had taken to using his Sharingukan eight hours a day instead of six.

The person opposite him looked as though he was about to collapse.

"Damn, Itachi," Deidara wheezed. "Let's take another break, yeah?"

"We had one two hours ago," said Itachi. He knew they needed a break but he wanted to make sure he had the technique completed before he did. "Again."

Deidara sighed and then disappeared so that he could try to catch Itachi off guard with his clay.

"Katsu!"

"Hakkeshou kaiten!" Itachi forced a large amount of chakra through his body evenly and spun, feeling the chakra surround him in a sphere. He could hear the faint sounds of explosions but none had reached him; all deflected except one that burned a hole in his sleeve.

Slowing his spinning he came to a halt to see Deidara grinning at him before he sent yet another shower of bombs Itachi's way.

The jutsu was performed again, this time with absolute accuracy and Itachi slowed down completely again, breathing unevenly.

Deidara ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders. "You did it, yeah?!"

Itachi was too tired to shove the idiot away and settled for shrugging away from him to walk towards the entrance of the hideout while Deidara skipped next to him.

"You're learning these jutsu so fast!" the blond said excitedly. "You've completed Juuken ryuu, Hakke kuushou, and Hakkeshou kaiten in two weeks!"

"Don't you think I know that?" asked Itachi, clearly irritated. He'd only gotten Deidara to spar with him because of his abilities to throw many objects at once that could potentially be a threat if he was not careful. Kunai and shuriken gashes he could deal with, but he did not like burns despite his nature of using the fire element.

He had gone over all of his own techniques just to make sure Rin had not been mistaken and then started using the Hyuuga traits he had now started to adopt.

Itachi had always wanted to find a way to accomplish learning the Hyuuga's way of fighting but since the Sharingan was not able to copy it, he had left the village without finding the secret.

Now he had it in him just waiting to come out. Itachi sparred with mostly Deidara but had done so with Kisame and so far, it was going well. His eyes were developing faster every day and he had become accustomed to the feeling of the strange chakra and feel to his eyes when he activated his Sharingukan.

Other than his vision being at the best a ninja's could be, Itachi never thought Hyuuga could see so well.

He had nearly three hundred and sixty degree vision except for one blind spot on the back of his neck. It was really a hindrance to him sometimes, but he was learning to cover for it because before he had the Byakugan fused with his Sharingan, he had to cover for his entire body anyway.

Another thing that had surprised him was that when he really tried, he could see as far as seven hundred meters away. Itachi was sure that Hyuuga could probably see a lot further than he could at the moment, but he wasn't called a genius for nothing. Give it a couple of months, maybe a year, and he was sure he would have everything learned.

Itachi went straight for the kitchen and sat down at the table where Kisame and Tobi were sitting. Itachi glared at Tobi before greeting his partner. Sasori was said to be in his workshop repairing one of his puppets.

"How did training go?" asked the sword wielder.

"Good as always," said Itachi.

"Hai! It was great, yeah!" said Deidara, not noticing the look Itachi gave him. He didn't want everyone to know his business, especially the members he didn't like. "He mastered a jutsu today, didn't you Itachi?"

Itachi stayed silent and narrowed his eyes at Deidara as he moved slowly to pick up his glass to show he was not pleased that Deidara was speaking so openly about his progress.

Deidara jumped at the glare and dropped his glass as Hidan and Kakuzu came in.

"You're such a fucking klutz," laughed Hidan as he sat next to Kakuzu who remained silent. "You can't even hold a fucking glass."

"Hey! Don't start with me!" yelled Deidara.

"Why the fuck not?" asked Hidan. "What? Are those holes on your hands as sloppy as the one on your face?"

Kisame let out a bark of laughter at that and Deidara rounded on him. "Don't say a word. I'll shave your ass," said Kisame before Deidara could get a word out.

The blond let out a growl of frustration and flopped down next to Itachi. "Why can't you tell them leave me alone?" he asked Itachi.

"Do I look like your mother," Itachi deadpanned.

Deidara pouted but that soon ended when Hidan started him up again until Kakuzu told him to shut up.

"Who the hell are you telling to shut up?!" yelled Hidan. "He's asking for it.

Kakuzu got up and walked to the door. "I'm going to bed now. Be in yours soon because I'm not waking you up in the morning."

"Aww have you no heart, Kakuzu?" asked Hidan and then there was a hushed silence in the kitchen before Kisame snorted. Catching on, Hidan's eyes widened at the look Kakuzu was giving him. "Ah shit! I forgot all about that."

Itachi closed his eyes, praying that Jashin or whoever Hidan worshiped would give him some sense.

Although the others got on his nerves, it was rare for most of them to be seated in one place such as this since they usually met up using astral projection. This was refreshing though, as frustrating as it was sometimes.

Itachi loved nothing more than being alone but he still needed communication with people other than the ones he was about to kill or his partner.

Getting up after cooling down. Itachi decided to go and have a bath and then get some rest so he could continue the cycle the next day.

"Where are you going?" asked Deidara and Kisame at the same time.

"Does he look like he needs extra fucking underwear?" asked Hidan.

Itachi could not have said it better.

"None of your business," he told the two and walked out, leaving the three S class ninjas to themselves and their weapons.

"One drop of blood and you're _mine_!" he heard Hidan say as he turned the corner to go to his room to get his things to bathe.

He did not really like when he was alone and not occupying his mind, for it often led him to wondering about his little hime back in Konoha.

Itachi rinsed after lathering the soap and getting a scrub before he stepped out and toweled dry; he had even washed his hair since he had not done so for two days. Draping the slightly damp towel over his head, Itachi made his way to his room and sat at the edge of the bed as he massaged his scalp.

He heard his door open and instantly knew who it was. Pale fingers danced across his drawers before opening the second drawer to take out his hair brush.

"Do you mind?"

"Actually, I don't," said Konan as she walked around the bed and got behind him on her knees. She then started to brush his hair after she took off the towel. "How was your day, Itachi-kun?"

"Tough," said Itachi shortly.

Konan continued to brush his hair, tugging gently at some of the knots. "That's to be expected. At least you're progressing, right?"

"Hn."

The older woman, reached over Itachi, her breasts pressing against Itachi's back as she placed the brush on the table next to the bed, and then she squeezed his shoulders. "You're so tense."

Itachi's muscles were tense from all the hard training he had done for the day, but that was only half of the reason. He was trying to keep himself under check but the hands that were kneading his back and the fingers that ran over his neck felt so good that Itachi could not help but relax.

"That's it," Konan whispered in his ear. "Just take it easy."

He hated it, but loved it all at the same time as he turned around and pushed Konan down. She was his outlet when frustrations got too much for him and even though she didn't know it, Itachi was glad she was there so he could have what he wanted- at least in his mind.

* * *

**_(1) Chieftain- I read that there is no kage Namigakure but a chieftain. _**

**_That's the end of the chapter readers! I hope you liked it as much as I did. I seriously had no idea what to write until my fingers hit the keyboard as I was going through a minor block. I know I said that there was supposed to be a skip, and there was a minor one in this chapter though not the one I meant. The skip will be like a year or two when the time comes. There was something else I wanted to tell you but it completely flew out of my mind._**

**_If you have not read _****Hinata the Vamp****_ or _****A Happy Ending****_ please do._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja ne!_**


	33. Hinatasensei's First Day of School

**_Hi there readers. I don't really have much to say this time. I was sick when I started this so I hope that didn't affect my writing and that it still pleases you.  
Excuse any errors and R&R!!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Hinata-sensei's First Day of School**

**__**

--

Hinata was sure she would faint right there.

What was she thinking accepting this assignment? "Just take deep breaths, Hinata. You'll be fine." She thought.

"Ohayo, mina."

All eyes turned in Hinata's direction, probably wondering who she was.

"Ohayo," they replied.

Taking another deep breath, Hinata calmed her nerves and her racing heartbeat. It was best not to show the children she was nervous; Tsunade had told her. Children were like dogs and could sense fear. She was not afraid of a few children, just nervous, so she hoped they could not sense that.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata," she said, her voice a little shaking but at least she had not stuttered. "I'll be your teacher for the next six months."

Instantly a hand was raised in the air and Hinata pointed in the child's direction. "Hai?"

"Where is Hitoshi-sensei?" she asked.

Hinata remembered this girl as one to ask lots of questions from the file she had.

"Naoko, is it?" she asked to be clear and then continued when the redhead nodded. "He's gone on a mission and won't be back for six months, which is why I'm here. I'm filling in for him."

There was no need to say something like 'I hope we'll be friends' or something like that, Tsunade had written in the notes. She was here to teach, not to play big sister.

Hinata walked around the desk so she was standing in front of it with her register. "I'll make sure you're all here," she said and started from the top. "Agatsuma Akira."

"Here."

Hinata wrote a tiny P in the box next to the name and continued. "Akiba Arisu… Aramaki Kasumi…"

Finishing up some time later, she drew a diagram on the board. "From what I know, you've all just started hand seals and their combinations to form basic jutsu and were about to start producing a clone…"

---

Hinata had to say that by lunch, she was really getting the feel of the job. Sure, the children were no angels and she learned that in the early with some class clowns and pranksters, but after she had been writing on the board and activated her Byakugan to see what they were doing behind her back, and letting them know she could see Rika sneaking out dango to eat, she had gained a little of their respect.

She was now sitting outside in the park, where she used to eat when she was a student, as she watched various students sparing with her Byakugan.

She could see some of them had trouble channeling their chakra properly and decided to give them some time outside for training after lunch so they could practice what they've been talking about since morning. That was a good idea, to have them practice after class.

Someone sat next to her and looking to her left, she saw it was Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei," she said.

"It's just Iruka now," the man said with a smile. "We're fellow senseis."

Hinata smiled as well. "Hai."

"So how is it going so far?" he asked her. "Are you doing ok, since I left you?"

"Hai, it's better than I thought," said Hinata. Iruka had shown her around before the academy had started so she would know how to get around and the other senseis as well.

"That's great," said Iruka. "I'm glad you're not running and screaming," he said with a laugh. "You're lucky you got that class. They're actually quite well behaved, save for a few, while others are just the worst brats you could ever lay your eyes on."

Hinata giggled. "Really?"

"Hai, but I must say it's just a phase you all go through," Iruka told her. "You'd be surprised the worst bullies and pranksters turn out to be the ones who really surprise you."

"I know what you mean, look at how much Shikamaru slept during class and is now ANBU coordinator," Hinata said.

"That's a fine example," Iruka agreed and then he stood up. "It's good to see that you're doing well on your first day and I hope it stays that way. I'm going to go back to sort out some things for class."

Hinata waved as he left and finished her lunch, just in time before there was the ring of the bell that signaled the end of lunch.

When she got back to the class, she found most of the students were there. Looking at the clock, she picked up the register again and started roll call and was going over some notes to find that it was almost twenty minutes later that the two children missing were now strolling in.

One, she noticed, was the girl who was eating in class and another girl. From what she could tell so far, they were the troublemakers of the class.

"Would you like to tell me why you were so late?" asked Hinata.

"Iie."

It was strange to see girls be late and so rude. But rudeness was not something she hadn't seen before, having to deal with her sister.

"Well I'm telling you that you have to give me a reason for being late since we were all waiting," Hinata said, praying her voice would not waver. The two girls stared at the wall. "Now."

"You can't boss us around," Akira said.

"I believe I'm the teacher here," said Hinata, feeling quite proud of herself. "Either you inform me of what has taken you all this time to return to class or you'll stay in class doing extra work while the others go outside, and then you'll stay after school."

There was a hush over the class as the two girls sized up Hinata to see if she was bluffing or not, but Hinata had learned long ago with Hanabi that a clear threat was better.

"We just felt like it," Kasumi said with a shrug.

Hinata smirked, a trait she had learned from being around an Uchiha. "Well I just feel like making you stay in class and after school anyway. The next time you or anyone in this class tries nonsense, I won't let you off so easily. Sit."

She didn't know how Hitoshi ran things but, as far as she knew, he was rather strict with them, which could only mean they were doing this to test her. Thank goodness, she had had some tips from Tsunade before she came.

Hinata turned to the others. "I'm going to do things a little differently to your original sensei, who let you practice every other week," she said. "We'll be going to the training grounds to practice every afternoon after theory in the mornings from now on."

The entire class erupted into loud cheers and Hinata smiled as she saw the enthusiasm and excitement in their eyes.

"Alright, let's go," she said walking to the door. "Come quietly and orderly, then wait by the door for me. Any noise and we'll come right back in and the deal is off."

"Hai, Hinata-sensei."

Oh, these children were lovely.

Hinata turned around and got out some papers that she had prepared for the misbehaved girls. She walked in their direction and set the papers down.

"These are strategy exercises," she told them. "If you do well in these, you'll be allowed to practice with the others everyday. I will not tolerate a bad attitude in this classroom while I'm here."

She could see that they were completely quiet and slightly regretful now that they saw what they were missing.

"These afternoon sessions are going to go towards your grade and if you're in here during that time, possibilities are that you will fail," Hinata continued. "As tough as you think you are, I know you don't want to take home a failing grade to your parents."

They shook their heads and Hinata kneeled between their desks.

"I'm doing this because I know you were trying to test me today," she said, grasping the girls' full attention. "I don't appreciate that. At all. Don't let it happen again."

"Hai, Hinata-sensei."

Hinata nodded and stood up, walking to the door. "I expect you to be finished by the time I return with the rest of the class."

Shutting the door behind her, Hinata stared at the children looking up at her in anticipation.

"Let's go," she told them.

The students filed outside and down the corridors to the training grounds, some of the ten year olds trying to hold her hand as they walked and talked to her.

They reached the grounds, training posts and targets littered across the field. It was a nice cool day, not too hot because the sun was hiding behind some wisps of cloud and there was a nice breeze as well, meaning the children would not get tired and cranky.

"I believe everyone knows the hand seals for the jutsu as I've taught you this morning?" Hinata said.

With scattered murmurs of understanding from them, she asked them to show her and walked around the group, correcting them as she went. When she was done, she asked them to try.

Several poofs were heard and Hinata smiled at the effort. Most of them looked like deflated versions of themselves; much liked Naruto's had looked just before they became genin.

Seeing the discouraged faces, she told them just that, about Naruto and how he was unable to produce a clone at the age of twelve and now he could make more shadow clones than anyone in the village or anyone she knew.

With newfound enthusiasm, they all tried again, most of them having the same result. Hinata used her Byakugan to see what their problem was and then produced a clone of her own.

"When you are able to master simple chakra control, you'll produce a clone like this," she said. She could see they probably weren't listening, but were instead staring at her face. "Pay attention. I'll show you one more time. Ninjas have to be quick learners."

After three more times, the class got it and she was proud of them when she allowed them to play using their clones to see how long they would last as she told them to play hide and seek to find the real person. They lasted for about seven or so minutes, which was good enough for ten year olds in training.

Seeing it was coming close to the end of school and her class was exhausted, she gathered them up. "Let's go back inside," she told them.

---

They went back into the classroom a lot louder than they had left and Hinata was pleased to see that they had enjoyed themselves and that Akira and Kasumi were sitting quietly, observing the others with slight envy.

Some of their friends talked animatedly to them, letting them know just what they had missed.

"Ok, quiet please," said Hinata, gaining the students' attention. "The bell will ring in about two minutes so pack all your stuff quietly."

Doing as they were told, the students packed up and were through the door as soon as the bell rang, leaving Hinata, Arisu and Kasumi behind with goodbyes.

"Well," said Hinata, who was sitting at her desk. "Bring the work you've done."

The two girls wordlessly brought their work up and Hinata saw they had done most of it. She had not expected them to do everything, since some of the questions were beyond them. Scanning the papers quickly, she looked up at them.

"You may leave."

The children's eyes widened.

"Demo, Hinata-sensei-" they started but Hinata put her hand up.

"I think you've had enough punishment for the day," she said. "You'll learn how to produce a clone by tomorrow and you need all the practice you can get or you'll get only half of your daily grade. If you stay here, you can't do that so you may leave."

"A-arigatou, Hinata-sensei," said Kasumi.

"I've heard you two are the troublemakers of the class," said Hinata. "If you bring that in here from now on, I won't let you off again. Do you understand?"

They nodded.

"Very well," said Hinata. "You may go."

The two girls hurriedly grabbed their things and ran through the door, leaving Hinata to her thoughts.

She had talked more today than she ever remembered to a group of more than five people. Smiling, she looked over the girls' work and then sighed. Such bright students with terrible attitudes.

Suddenly, Hinata felt a familiar presence behind her and turned to see her boyfriend. Sasuke came around to the front and sat in the student's desk in front her and placed a basket on the desk.

"Konnichiwa, Hinata-sensei," he said.

Hinata laughed. "Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun," she replied, adding the honorific in response. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good. How was your day?" Sasuke asked her.

Hinata told him all about her day as she picked up her papers and books. "What's that you have there?" she asked him.

"We're going on a picnic," Sasuke told her and Hinata's face lit up.

"Really?" asked Hinata, stacking up her papers and putting them in the desk before locking it and then she put thee books on the shelf.

"Hai, I actually thought you'd be stressed on your first day so I asked Tsunade to delay my mission until tomorrow," said Sasuke. "Trust me, that was not easy."

"How did you do it?" Hinata asked him as they walked through the deserted corridors and into the afternoon.

"I'm on a mission with Naruto so he helped," said Sasuke. "I promised him free ramen and you should have seen the way he annoyed the hell out of Tsunade."

Sasuke led her over rooftops and through trees to a nearby park and they stopped by a large shady tree. They spread the blanket, then set out the sandwiches and rice balls that Sasuke had made, along with some lemonade.

"So how come your day wasn't so bad?" asked Sasuke when they had started to eat. "Not that I didn't believe you could do it, but you're really shy."

"I know," Hinata agreed. "But I managed to pull it off. Tsunade gave me some little tips and stuff and that really helped. I even changed up the way the student's original sensei taught."

"Like what?" asked Sasuke after a swig of his lemonade and made a face, making Hinata laugh. Sasuke was good at cooking, but he couldn't ever get lemonade, or anything other than tea, made right.

"I thought they would be bored being in class all day, seeing as they are ten," said Hinata. "So I'll start taking them out in the afternoons for practice."

"That's a great idea," said Sasuke.

"Hai," Hinata agreed. "I also got some respect from them as well. There are these girls that are supposed to be the bullies of the class and they came in late, so I made them stay inside and do exercises while the others practiced."

"And that gained respect," Sasuke said, disbelievingly.

"Hai."

"Well they are just ten so I guess that's good," said Sasuke. "But I know I'd die if Tsunade had told me I had to teach. I can't imagine having little brats running around my feet that aren't mine."

Hinata took the last bite of her sandwich before she spoke again. "So if they're yours, you don't mind?" she asked him.

"If they are ours, I don't mind," Sasuke corrected, bringing a blush to her face for the rest of the evening.

---

They sat out in the park until the sun started to set and were waiting for the first star to appear when Hinata pointed ahead.

"There!"

Sasuke looked in the direction she was pointing.

"But there's one over there too," he said.

Hinata looked to her right and saw that, indeed, there was another star and she couldn't be sure which was the first one.

Sasuke shifted until he was behind her, holding her shoulders. "Wish on the first one you saw," he told her. "And I'll wish on the first one I saw as well."

Hinata nodded and wished on the star.

"I wish for Sasuke to be my first and my last."

Opening her eyes, she craned her neck to look at Sasuke and saw he still had his eyes closed. She kissed him on the cheek and waited until he was done. "That was long," she said.

"I wished for three wishes," Sasuke explained and Hinata laughed.

"Is that possible?" she asked him.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied. "But there's nothing wrong with trying to get around the system."

Hinata smiled. Who else would make something as simple as a wish so complicated? Only Sasuke could and she didn't want him any other way.

As they packed up to go home, Hinata thought about her day. It was surprising and pleasant and she wished everyday could be like this. But Sasuke was going on a mission tomorrow with Naruto and wouldn't be back for three weeks.

How was she to keep her dreams at bay if he was gone? He was her anchor to the reality she wanted to hold onto during the day, while her fantasies were wrapped around Itachi in the night.

She had wished for Sasuke to be her first and her last, but now that she thought about it, was Itachi somewhere in the middle? Had that wish meant something that she unconsciously, subconsciously wanted?

* * *

**__**

That's the end of the chapter readers! I'm sorry about not posting last night, but I was having my hair done and it took forever that I nearly slept over with my cousins, who I visit every weekend. I made it a little longer just for you :)

I hope you don't mind having the chapter in Hinata's point of view and I hope you enjoyed it.

If you have not read Hinata the Vamp or A Happy Ending (now a completed fic), please do.

Until next update…

Ja ne!

Please review, I love it when you do!


	34. From A Blond’s Perspective

**_Hi readers! Long time no see, huh? Well that's because I took a little one week vacation from writing since A Happy Ending is now finished and I had my exams this week, which I passed! _**

**_The funny thing about last week is that I hardly got any new chapters but usually when I try to update there are lots of them. I don't know when I will be able update again because my father ruined the pc and it's full of viruses so it's sticking and stuff quite a lot and I can't get onto certain things without lots of problems. Hopefully, I'll have the pc fixed soon, I was able to save my important stuff on my flash drive so it's fine. I just hope that it'll be alright by the time it's time to update my other fics _**

**_Anyway, let's get on with the new chapter. I have no idea what I'm going to write as I'm in the middle of a little block but let's hope my fingers know what they're doing._**

**_I hope the formatting on this is ok, somehow, the pc is eating up everything I do._**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 34: From A Blond's Perspective**

**-------**

The next three months went by quickly and Itachi was glad for that. His training was coming along fine and he was mastering all of the Hyuuga techniques, finding them to be extremely helpful. His chakra reserves were at their best and he felt like a new person. His missions were done much faster.

Of course, his little hime still ran through his mind ever so often but Itachi had learned how to not let it distract him unless he wanted to. Konan was on a five month mission with Pein so she wasn't there to help him let off his frustrations, so instead, he did it with Deidara by training more.

"You really need to do something more than train, yeah?" said Deidara as he lay next to Itachi on the grass of the training grounds the hideout provided. "It's not healthy and I haven't been this tired ever! I don't even have time for myself now!"

"There is no need to shout," Itachi drawled and then he tried to ignore the blond as he shouted even more.

It was times like these that he wondered how he and his brother could be so alike in the choosing of a close friend- if Itachi allowed himself to think that the younger man was worthy of such a title.

"There is a need to shout!" Deidara said. "Pein even switched us until he comes back. As much as I like you, yeah, Sasori never drained me like this with training."

"Aren't you glad you're getting stronger?" asked Itachi.

Deidara stalled for awhile. "Well…. Yeah?"

"Then how do you expect to get any better if you don't work hard?" asked Itachi.

"I'm already strong!"

"But you're improving."

"That's not the point, yeah!"

"You annoy me."

Deidara's mouth hung open like a fish deprived of water. "Where did that come from?!" he screamed.

"You would gladly be lazy because you think you are strong enough and couldn't be bothered to try harder," Itachi answered. "People like you annoy me."

Deidara pouted. "Don't say that! If I didn't want to train with you, I wouldn't have!"

"Then why complain?" Itachi asked him.

"Just because," Deidara said with a huff.

"That's your reason for being in Akatsuki as well," Itachi told him.

The next couple of minutes were spent in silence until Deidara could no longer stand it.

"What do you think Hinata is doing right now?" the blond asked him.

Itachi didn't answer him and blocked the hit Deidara tried to land on his shoulder.

"See?! I am your friend!" Deidara said with glee. "I know you like me, anyone else would have lost their arm, ne?"

Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"But really, what do you think she's doing?" Deidara asked him again.

"I don't know," Itachi replied.

"That doesn't mean you don't care," Deidara said softly. "You know, even though you've tried to hide it all this time, it's blindingly obvious that you two had something going on."

"There was nothing between us," said Itachi.

Deidara scoffed. "Don't lie. I was your partner on the mission, Itachi, and Hidan was on the other. I may act like it but I'm not that dense. I know things."

Now he decided to show it when it wasn't

"I know that you two were attracted to each other, I know that you let her go because you didn't want Pein to take her eyes."

"Hidan said you were always watching Hinata while he had to watch the brat. He said when you two were leaving, you stayed behind before you caught up so it doesn't take a genius to know that something happened," Deidara continued. "What I don't get is why you chose to try to let her go completely and hand her over to your younger brother."

"That's not your business," said Itachi.

"So what?!" Deidara protested, his voice raised. "If you bottle it up then more people are going to find out besides me and Pein and they are going to use it against you."

"I don't need your lectures, Deidara," Itachi drawled.

"I'm not lecturing you, Itachi," said Deidara. "But I liked Hinata too and I wouldn't have done something like that. We're both too selfish."

"I want her to be happy," Itachi said finally, annoyed that the man next to him would not drop the subject. "I want my brother to be happy as well and they liked each other before I interfered."

"Oh Kami!" Deidara breathed. "You love her, don't you?"

"Nani?"

"You love Hinata," said Deidara. "There's no way anyone would give up someone like Hinata because she happened to like their brother before they met her. You love your brother too, obviously, that's why he's alive, but with Hinata, there's something more, something deeper than that by far and you're afraid to admit it."

Itachi sat up and sprang to his feet gracefully, leaving the blonde still lying on the grass, who sat up and ran after him.

"Hey! It's not my fault you can't handle the truth," said Deidara running backwards to face Itachi as he walked towards the hideout's entrance.

Itachi continued to ignore him, opting not to answer or confirm anything the other man had just said. He knew that everything Deidara had said was true and he was not in the mood for hearing the idiot spew things at him when he had established them long before now. Of course, knowing and accepting were two different things.

"Itachi-kuuuun," Deidara said in a singsong voice, grating the brunet's nerves.

"Nani?" Itachi snapped, glaring Deidara's way. He didn't know why he couldn't just lock away the other man in his world and torture him until he couldn't even remember his name. He didn't have to for the blond bumped onto the door frame.

"I w-was thinking," Deidara stuttered, nursing his head. "And I think we should visit Konoha. See if our little hime is doing alright and if your little brother's ok too. It'll do you some good, ne?"

"Thinking's not your style," said Itachi. "We're staying at the hideout. Someone needs to stay here."

"But the others won't know we're gone," said the blonde. "All them are on long-term missions and won't be back for some time."

"Deidara, I'm not leaving here because you suddenly believe you have a brain," Itachi said tiredly.

"You're not leaving because you're afraid Hinata has probably forgotten you, yeah?" Deidara countered.

Itachi squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as they walked to his room. "Deidara, if you don't shut up-"

"You'll do what?" Deidara cut in. "Look, you know there's no way she is going to forget about you. Hell, I have trouble getting you out of my head at night, there's no way a girl will be able to."

Itachi spun the chakra behind his eyes as he glared at Deidara, who withered under his stare. Feeling satisfied that he managed to shut up the blond for the next ten minutes or so, Itachi decided to enjoy the peace while it lasted.

-----

He went to his room with the other man following him and took up his towel and other things so he could go to the bathroom. When he got to the room, he turned to Deidara, who was looking up at him innocently.

"Is there any reason why you are following me?" asked Itachi.

It was true, since the others left, Deidara was under him like a chick was to a mother hen. He followed him _everywhere_. He didn't mind that he was training with him; after all, it was so he could improve, but then the younger man would trail behind him to the kitchen, his room to talk and now the bathroom door because Itachi intended to lock him out.

Deidara looked to the ground and mumbled something.

"Speak louder, Deidara," Itachi said, quite past losing his patience.

"I don't want to be alone, alright!" Deidara said with flushed cheeks. "It's lonely in this huge hideout and I hate being all alone."

Itachi smirked. "Are you scared, Deidara?" asked Itachi.

"Iie!" the blond shrieked.

"You're an S class missing nin and a member of Akatsuki, one of the most feared organizations in the ninja world, if not the most feared, and you're afraid to be alone," Itachi stated blandly. "You say this after that long-winded speech to me earlier?"

Deidara's face lit up at the comment as he pointed at Itachi. "I just wanted to keep you company, yeah! You're saying that because _you_ are the one who's afraid."

"Deidara, I was a jounin on my way to being ANBU before you even learned how to aim a kunai correctly," said Itachi. "Why would I be apprehensive when I've been in worse circumstances? In fact, I welcome the solitude."

"Don't you use big words on me!" Deidara shouted.

Itachi sighed. "I'm going to have a bath, Deidara. I'm a little tired and need time for myself," he said. "I advise you get some time to yourself as well. You have the entire East side to do as you please."

Itachi saw Deidara visibly shudder and found himself amused that the man would be afraid to be alone. Itachi had no problem being alone on the West side.

"Fine!" said Deidara. "If you want me gone that badly I'll go!" Deidara clenched his fists at his sides and stomped away. "I know when I'm not wanted, yeah, so don't expect me to come back!"

Itachi watched the tail of the cloak as Deidara turned the corner down the corridor and rubbed his temples as he opened the door, locking it behind him just incase the idiot did not keep to his word.

Itachi relaxed, the warm water soothing his aching muscles, as he leaned on the warm tiles the sun's heat had provided.

Stupid Deidara. Why did he have to poke his nose in everything where he was concerned and act as though he knew everything about him?

Was he that obvious that even the dense blond could read him so easily and see that he was clearly not over his feelings for Hinata?

-----

Itachi bathed and washed his hair before stepping out of the shower to dress. He didn't bother to put on his cloak. Instead he left his mesh shirt and put on a black Capri with normal sandals since he was going to bed and would take them off anyway.

He walked back to his room while toweling his hair dry and then brushed it, putting back in the usual low ponytail, as he say on the edge of the bed.

As he discarded his shirt and Capri, leaving him only in his boxers, Itachi slid under his covers, ready to have a good night's rest after he turned out the lights.

Thoughts of what Deidara had said came floating to the surface of his mind once again; he was going to make him pay by working him so hard tomorrow he would not be able to walk until the next day.

Now that the idea was in his head, Itachi could not help but think of visiting the girl even more now than he had been thinking before. He wanted to see her again, just to make sure she was alright and she was happy. He wanted to see Sasuke as well to make sure he was taking good care of her.

He really did miss her and he felt terrible for allowing Sasuke the chance to love the one girl he wanted. But he loved her too, right?

It was not new news to anyone; he still wanted Hinata. Even though they had only shared a few kissed and had little contact, he wanted more. He knew it was so wrong of him, but he regretted giving her up. She was the only female in his life he felt so strongly for. Konan could not even begin to compare.

He loved Konan and knew the woman loved him as well but their relationship was more for comfort and replacement on both their parts. With Hinata, it was different. He could sense her near at all times, hear her voice, feel her touch, and smell her hair.

But was this what he had become? Someone who was only good enough to want and love those who belonged to someone else?

All of his life he had been a tool and knew nothing else. Was he just setting himself up for it?

Never had Itachi allowed himself to fall for anyone before. Back in Konoha, a lot of girls had crushes on him. Even older, more experienced girls approached him on many occasions until he gave in and lost his virginity at the age of thirteen.

Itachi had become an adult in more ways than one at a young age and when he should have been running and playing, he was out on missions killing people and was involved with a fair share of girls. Just as Konan was now, they had been a way to let out frustrations.

Itachi was glad that at least Sasuke had a little freedom, had a little more time to grow up even though he too had had to face what no child was supposed to. But he had killed the clan for the greater good and knew that Sasuke would have not been the same person if he had not intervened.

Itachi was at a loss at the moment and needed to find out what he was really doing. Sure, he was a part of Akatsuki and a spy as well, but that was just another mission, and another way of working for others.

Itachi rolled onto his back, resting his arm over his eyes as he felt sleep try to take over. Not that sleep was any better anyway for the girl plagued his thoughts even when he was not trying to think of her and ended up in a predicament on mornings. He often had to knock himself out with his own Sharingukan to get proper sleep, but sometimes he allowed his subconscious to take control.

A weakness. That's what it was. Itachi was subjecting himself to letting Hinata take over.

-----

Nearing chakra and footsteps pulled him from his thoughts and he listened carefully as the person came closer and there was a creak of his door opening.

What could the idiot possibly want now?

Itachi kept his breathing steady, hoping that Deidara would think he was sleeping and leave but, apparently, that was what the blond had been hoping for. He felt the other man draw nearer to him and wanted to be silly for once in his life and jump up with a yell to startle him and then he would probably go away.

He heard Deidara taking off his shoes and then the ruffle of cloth and wondered what the man was up to. If he tried any nonsense with him, he would break both his arms.

Itachi tried not to tense up as he felt the bed dip with Deidara's weight but enough was enough when he tried to pry of his blanket from over him.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked him in a calm voice, smirking at the fact that Deidara scrambled off the bed and fell on his behind on the cold stone floor.

Itachi looked over the edge of the bed to see Deidara rubbing his sore rear.

"Is there a reason why you were trying to get in my bed?" asked Itachi. "You better have a legitimate excuse for disturbing me."

Deidara blushed furiously and looked away before facing him.

"I'm scared, I admit it, alright?!" the blond shrieked. "I'm not usually out on the other side without someone near me and I can't feel your chakra from over there."

"I can't believe you,"' said Itachi. "Are you serious?"

"I'm serious, yeah!" said Deidara as he picked himself up from the ground. "Usually Sasori sleeps in the other room or there's the shouts from arguments between Hidan and Kakuzu, even Zetsu's loud chewing from his nasty cannibalism but now there's nothing!"

"Is there a reason why you're telling me this?" asked Itachi. He just really wanted the man to leave.

"Hai!" Deidara said loudly, making Itachi wish he could turn down his volume. "I never slept alone as a child and even after you all recruited me, I toughened up a bit, yeah, but I still can't sleep without someone near me."

"Says the man who blows people up for fun," Itachi stated.

"That's not the point! I haven't been able to sleep well since the others left and plus you try to kill me with training everyday. I can't take it anymore!"

Itachi sighed. He knew that at this point, if Deidara didn't sleep he would not either and it would not do to kill off one of the members.

"Get in."

"Nani?"

"Don't make me say it again."

Deidara shuffled quickly to get in after Itachi had told him to dust his feet off. The blond settled in next to Itachi, making the latter quite uncomfortable.

"If any part of your body touches me at any time during the night, you will find you no longer have it when you wake up," Itachi informed him.

Deidara stiffened, scooting even further away at the edge of the bed than he had before. "I hope you're happy, half my ass is off the bed, yeah?" Deidara informed him.

Itachi turned to his side when Deidara had finally settled down and took out a small mirror from under his pillow. He flashed his Sharingukan and felt slumber washing over him rapidly. If Deidara was going to be sleeping next to him, he didn't want to be dreaming. Dreaming meant Hinata and Hinata meant weakness that he could not avoid.

He hoped Deidara could control himself in that department. He swore if he saw anything strange in the morning Deidara was going to regret it.

By the steady breathing of the man next to him, Itachi finally let darkness take over, glad to get some rest to start the cycle all over again the following day.

* * *

**_I had not planned this at all. I finished writing last night but it was too late to reread and so you got the chapter tonight. I also had not planned on making this chapter from only Itachi's POV but my fingers would not stop and I found myself with 3300 words before I knew what was happening. I do hope that you enjoyed the chapter though, and that I did well enough to keep you waiting for the next chapter. Also, I have changed the genre of this fic to _Romance/Drama_ instead of _Romance/Humor_ so I'm just letting you know in case you use the filter to find the fic. Once again, I had something else to tell you while I was reading over but it slipped my mind._**

**_If you have not read _****A Happy Ending****_ (now a completed fic) or _****Hinata the Vamp****_, please do._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja_****_ ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	35. A Little Trouble in Paradise

**_Hi there readers! I'm back again and with everything new and sparkly, no sticking or anything of the sort this time. It's a pity I don't have back my old Word but instead the 2007 version but hey, I'll make it work. I also have to add all my names and stuff ALL OVER AGAIN! … which sucks big time. I'm not sure when this will be out since I have lots to sort out but hope that I get the chapter to you by Tuesday? I'll also make the chapter a little longer for the wait (AN note: I kept that promise 4000+ words!) even though it wasn't really my fault. Yesterday was Kadooment (That's a festival where you dress up in costume and stuff. You can look it up on Google to see if you want) so it was a holiday and I went out with my parents driving around and stuff. _**

**_I know you all have been asking about the incident that happened last week and I'm very happy to say that it was not a bullet, even though the police aren't sure what it was that hit me exactly. Well, let me not bore you to death and let's get the ball rolling._**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter 35: A Little Trouble in Paradise**

**---------------**

Sasuke didn't know why he let Hinata and Naruto persuade him into coming into the classroom but there he was, glaring at the pudgy faces before him.

He glanced across at his girlfriend, who was smiling as Naruto talked to the students animatedly, telling them about recent missions, training schedules, and techniques. The students just sat there as the blond talked, fixedly staring at him until he was done and Sasuke found himself glad that his best friend was being looked at that way; they really admired him and, obviously, Hinata had told them about the boy.

Sasuke was brought from his thoughts when the sound of a loud applause and cheers were heard.

"Ok," said Hinata, raising her hands to calm the class down. She turned to Naruto. "Arigato, Naruto-kun."

Hinata then turned to Sasuke and smiled before her attention was directed to the students once more. "Another friend of mine also came to talk to you today."

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to just leave. He should have made a clone and sent it instead but, then again, Hinata would know. He stepped forward.

"Hai," he confirmed. He didn't have the slightest clue of what he was going to say. He was not that great at talking to others as Naruto was, who won everyone over. Despite hating it, his looks and name usually got the job done for him. "Arigato, Hinata, for inviting me today." He didn't forget to add the subtle bite to his tone to let her know he was not really so thankful.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I'm one of the last of the Uchiha clan," said Sasuke. Really, did the children have to look at him like that? They seemed so hungry to find out more about Naruto and himself that Sasuke would have to ask Hinata if she was making them write a report on the visit later.

A hand flew in the air and Sasuke braced himself. Hinata had warned him about this little chatterbox. "Hai?"

"I've always wondered but no one told me why you're the only Uchiha in Konoha," said the girl; Sasuke hadn't even bothered with asking her name.

Sasuke was about to answer when Hinata cut in, probably sensing whatever remark he was about to say.

"Naoko," said Hinata. "You're supposed to be asking about techniques and training, not personal questions. Do I have to make you repeat what I taught you?"

"Iie. Gomen, Hinata-sensei," the girl said. "Gomen, Uchiha-san."

"That's fine," said Sasuke. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Oh yes! Lot's of them!"

_Kami…_

_---_

The next twenty minutes were like torture for Sasuke and he was glad when the bell rang for lunch.

"I'll meet you all at the training grounds," said Hinata to the class.

"Hai, Hinata-sensei!"

Hinata turned to Sasuke and Hinata. "Thank you so much for coming," she said. "Kiba and Neji are going to be coming in tomorrow and then Ino and Tenten on Thursday, and Lee and Shino on Friday."

Sasuke knew that Hinata was treating the children to seeing some of rookie 9 because of their good behavior and grades for the last few months and she had said that the children had even told her that they preferred her to their original sensei.

"Can I come with Ino?" Naruto asked.

"If you want to you can," Hinata told the blond.

"No problem!" Naruto gave her the thumbs up and bolted for the door as his stomach growled. "See you guys after lunch! Ramen's calling my name!"

At the sight of the golden blur leaving the room, Sasuke turned to Hinata who was packing up and making sure the weapons were enough for after lunch. He walked up to her, hugging her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Sasuke! Someone could see you," Hinata said. "We're in a school."

Sasuke let her go and helped pack up and then they went to the bench where she usually sat to have lunch. When the bell rang, they both went to the academy's training grounds where the students were already assembled.

"You really whipped them into shape," Sasuke whispered to Hinata.

"This is the best part of class, they're never late for this," Hinata replied just as Naruto was running to where they were. "Plus, we have visitors."

* * *

Hinata was very happy to see how well the children were training now that they had others to show off to. She watched as Sasuke silently observed them while Naruto jumped right in the middle, helping the girls aim and sparring with the boys. Hinata had to say this was definitely a success.

Sasuke came up to her after nicely rejecting an offer to spar by one of the students and stood next to her and they watched Naruto running around with his clones as the children tried to guess which one was real.

"He's just like them," Sasuke commented, referring to Naruto.

Hinata laughed. "He is," she agreed. "Why don't you join in?"

Sasuke looked at her with a blank face. "Me. Spar with ten year olds? I think not."

"Why?" asked Hinata.

"That's reserved for our own children," said Sasuke as he took her hand in his, making Hinata blush. "Hopefully, it won't be too many years away."

Hinata smiled. "Hopefully."

"Are you two together, Hinata-sensei?"

Hinata looked down to see Naoko and sighed. "What have I said about asking personal questions?" she asked the little girl.

"'Do not ask a senpai or sensei a personal question for it is rude and not my place. There are never too many questions, but there are only so many answers,'" Naoko recited. "Gomen."

"Exactly," said Hinata as she bent down to her level. "Why don't you go back to practice with Naruto? The bell will soon ring, ok?"

"Hai, Hinata-sensei," said Naoko and ran away with a wave.

"See that?" said Sasuke as soon as the girl was out of earshot. "That is why I'm not out there with them; too nosy."

"They're only children," said Hinata.

"I know," Sasuke agreed before he looked back and looking as well, Hinata saw Neji coming their way.

"Konnichiwa," the brunet said to Sasuke who returned the greeting before turning to his cousin. "Konnichiwa."

Hinata rushed to Neji and hugged him tightly. "Neji! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"It's been really too long," said Neji. "How have you been?"

"Fine, I've been great," said Hinata when she pulled away. "What about you? What brings you here?"

Neji glanced at Sasuke. "Can I speak to you alone for a moment, if that is alright?" he asked.

Giving Sasuke a smile after he gave a nod, Hinata followed Neji not too far away from her class so she could still see what was going on.

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

"I had meant to come a little sooner but I've been really busy," said Neji. "I came to tell you that I'm next in line to take the position as the clan leader."

It took a moment for Hinata to digest what her cousin had said before she replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Apparently, since Hanabi may never return and you have left the clan, I am going to take Hiashi-sama's place when he is no longer the leader of the clan."

"That's great," said Hinata with a smile but then a frown took over. "But how do you know this?"

"Some scrolls were found with both our fathers' signatures so it's legal and everything," said Neji. "Look, Hinata, if you're not comfortable with me taking up the position-"

"Iie," said Hinata, cutting him off. "It's nothing like that at all. I'm really happy for you, believe me, there's no one more so than me except probably you, but I'm nervous about how the rest of the clan will take it."

"They aren't taking it too well," said Neji with a frown of his own. "There were many arguments over the last couple of weeks about it and that's why I couldn't get to you before now because I'm now training under Hiashi-sama and have been to lots of meetings."

"It's been discussed?" asked Hinata. "They are moving a little quickly, aren't they? Hiashi isn't going to step down any time soon."

"Yes, that's true," said Neji. "But you've had some training, as we as Hanabi so he's just going through the basics with me."

"And you say the clan isn't happy about it," said Hinata in thought. "You mean the Main House and the Main House council."

"Hai."

Hinata's brow crinkled. "And my father as well?"

Neji nodded. "He had hidden the scroll but one of the Branch House members of the council found it and that's how it all started," said Neji. "Hiashi-sama is not that bad at all though, as I had expected him to be. But, Hinata, it's not what I want to be. I want to become an ANBU, ANBU captain if so much. I would like the opportunity to change some of the things in the clan but… I don't know. It's really up to you."

Hinata looked up at Neji, searching his face for answers before she asked, "What are you saying?"

Neji sighed. "I'm saying that maybe you should come back to the clan."

"Iie!" said Hinata. "I will _not_ go back there! It was hell living there, Neji."

"Don't you think it's been hell for me too?!" said Neji, raising his voice as well. Both were careful not to be so loud as to alarm the children.

"Well now that can change! You've been living in the Main House for years now, you've been slowly getting more respect and have been like a brother to me and even though it's been so hard for me these past years living there, it's been going well for you and it can get a lot better."

"By ruling them?!" Neji asked heatedly.

"Hai! By showing them that you can do a great job being the clan leader," said Hinata taking his hand. "You'll be a much stronger leader than I could ever be."

It was then that Hinata felt hands on her shoulders.

"Is something wrong, Hinata?" Sasuke asked her. "I heard you two shouting."

Hinata turned her back to Neji to look at Sasuke. "It's fine," she said. "I'll be over in a minute."

Sasuke nodded and with a glare in Neji's direction, he went back to where Naruto and the students were and Hinata returned her focus to Neji.

"Can't I change your mind?" asked Neji.

"I don't see why you're so against this," said Hinata.

"I'm not against it at all," Neji told her. "Believe me when I say I want this. It's a chance to change things and make life easier for the Branch House members but I don't want you to feel betrayed or anything."

"I don't," said Hinata, not getting why she should. "Are you still coming tomorrow? To the academy?"

Neji gave a shrug. "I'm not sure," he said. "I barely got away long enough to come talk to you about this."

"Let me know by tonight if you'll be able to come or not so I can make proper arrangements," said Hinata.

"I'll do that," said Neji.

Hinata hugged him again. "It really was nice seeing you," she said.

"It was," Neji said.

"Hopefully the council will accept you," said Hinata.

"I doubt they will," Neji said. "They said the only way they would is if you came back and signed over your rights to me, but that is completely ridiculous."

"I'll do it," said Hinata, wondering why Neji had not told her about it before and now she understood what he meant when he had said he did not want her to feel betrayed. "I'll sign over my rights to the clan to you."

Neji paled a little. "Hinata, you can't be serious."

"I am serious," Hinata said with firm resolution. "I no longer want anything to do with my father and that includes the clan. If they want me to give up my title as heir then so be it."

Neji hugged Hinata this time. "Hinata," he said. "Don't be so hasty to give over everything. It includes giving over your name, no longer being Hyuuga."

"I don't mind," said Hinata. "There's nothing that would please Hiashi more than to say I am not a Hyuuga, not his daughter. He's always threatened to disown me because I was never strong enough or good enough for him. The council has been of the same view as well, wanting Hanabi to take my place."

Demo, Hinata-"

"This time, it will be my decision to leave for good," Hinata continued as she clung to Neji. "I was never a part of the clan as far as everyone was concerned in the first place."

"That's not true," Neji argued. "You were always the heir to me, to the others in the Branch House because of your kindness."

"And you always deserved better," Hinata said finally as she pulled away from the embrace. "When do you want me to come sign the scrolls?"

"Hinata, I-"

"When?"

Neji exhaled loudly. "I suppose the council will send the summon," he said. "Even with you signing, it can take up to a year to get everything settled they say."

"Hai, I understand. I hope to see you soon," said Hinata. "The bell will soon ring and I need to round up the children to go back inside."

"I'll see you soon," said Neji and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hinata watched as the smoke cleared and then went back to where her class was. "Time to go back to class," she said loudly enough for them all to hear her.

Slowly with a groan, the students went back to their classroom, some carried piggy back by Naruto's clones. Just as they got through the door, the bell rang and the children hurried to pack up their books before leaving with loud goodbyes, forgetting about being sad that class was over and glad that it was time to go home.

"That was so much fun!" said Naruto as his clones dissipated. "I'm definitely coming back with Ino."

"That's great," said Hinata. "I'll see you then."

"Ja!"

"What do you think, Sasuke?" Hinata asked her boyfriend. "How was it?"

"It was…interesting," said Sasuke.

Hinata laughed. "At least you didn't say 'it was terrible' or 'I had better things to do.'"

"I did," said Sasuke, earning a playful slap on the shoulder. "Let's go."

---

In a _poof_ they were standing outside their door and Sasuke took out the keys to get inside. They went straight to the kitchen to get something to eat. Hinata could tell that Sasuke was just itching to ask her something and she knew what it was so she just ate silently until he could hold it in no more.

"What did Neji want?" Sasuke asked after about five minutes.

"He is going to be the next Hyuuga leader," said Hinata. "Some scrolls were found that showed an agreement between both his father and mine."

"How do you feel about that?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm happy for him," Hinata said. "But Neji says he doesn't really want to be the leader of the clan."

"Why not? Isn't that a big thing having a Branch House member take over?" Sasuke asked her.

"It is. That's never happened before," said Hinata. "But the council as well as my father- Hiashi aren't really happy about it. Even though they don't like me they would have preferred I go back to the clan instead."

"Do you want to go back there?"

"Iie, I want nothing more than to stay here with you, Sasuke," Hinata told him.

Sasuke's lips turned up a little at that but no further. "Then why do you look like that?" he asked her.

"The council wants me to sign over my rights and my name to Neji," said Hinata. "I'll no longer be a Hyuuga.

Sasuke banged his fist on the table. "That is bullshit!" he said. "How can they want to take away your name from you? All your rights?"

Hinata placed her hand on his own, smoothing out his fist. "It's ok, Sasuke. I don't want anything to do with them. That's why I left in the first place."

"Hinata, some people want nothing more than to have a family and you're throwing yours away," said Sasuke. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Sasuke, you are my family now. You have been for a long time now," said Hinata.

"But you won't have a name!" said Sasuke. "We're not old enough for us to get married! What about your Byakugan? They might try to put the seal on you!"

Hinata had not thought of that.

Sasuke got up and walked around to where she was, spinning her chair around until she was facing him. "What if that's the plan, Hinata?"

"Hiashi never sealed Hanabi," said Hinata, thinking. "He wouldn't do that to me even though he dislikes me."

"He wants you to give up your name!" Sasuke heatedly replied. "Will Neji's seal be removed?"

"I don't know," said Hinata. "But if he is to protect the clan, he can't have limits."

"Hinata, listen to what you are saying," said Sasuke. "This sounds almost like what you did to Hanabi. Maybe Neji is trading you."

"He won't do that!" said Hinata standing to push Sasuke away. "He knows what it's like to feel trapped. He would _never_ wish for anyone to go through that."

"I would never have thought you would trade in your sister's eyes to Akatsuki and have her killed either, Hinata," said Sasuke. "But you did."

"Either way it doesn't matter!" said Hinata. "I don't want it. I don't want to go back to the compound, I don't want to be Hyuuga heir, and I don't want the Hyuuga name either!"

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, harshly shaking her. "Would you throw me and my name away like that too!"

"Iie!" said Hinata. "Sasuke you're hurting me. Let go!"

"I want you to think this through before you make a stupid mistake," said Sasuke, loosening his hold as though he had been burned. "There's nothing I want more than to have you be mine permanently, but don't let them outsmart you, Hinata."

Hinata rubbed her sore arms and looked away. "I'm not stupid, Sasuke," she said.

"I never said you were," Sasuke told her. "But that doesn't mean you won't do something foolish."

"I've done nothing but make decisions for the better," said Hinata. "I'd be dead if I didn't have my head on."

"Or you'd be with my brother; maybe in his bed."

The blood drained from Hinata's face. "N-nani?"

* * *

"I heard you, Hinata," said Sasuke. He had wanted to ask her about it for weeks but he had never had the strength to hear the truth until now.

Hinata remained quiet, making Sasuke regain the anger he had been trying to get rid of. "So you're not denying it?" asked Sasuke.

"Denying what?"

"That you've been dreaming about Itachi!" Sasuke shouted.

"I…" Hinata stammered as though she didn't know what to say.

"I thought that maybe you were having nightmares about when you were kidnapped," said Sasuke. "When all this time, you've been fantasizing about my brother even though you're sleeping next to me."

Hinata rushed forward. "Sasuke, it's not what you think, I swear!" she said, flinching as he shrugged away from her. "I've been trying so hard not to dream about him-"

"You can't get someone out of your head if they are in your heart already," said Sasuke darkly. He looked her way, seeing that she now had tears running down her cheeks. "Do you regret him leaving you? You staying here?" he asked. He had to know.

"Iie!" Hinata said quickly. "I'm where I want to be. If I wanted to be with Itachi, I would have been. If I wanted to be clan leader, I would not have left the compound; I would not be here with you and ready to give up my rights! I'm giving up everything to be with you!"

Sasuke sighed. He hated to see Hinata like this. He went to her and caressed her now bruised arms. "Gomen," he said, leaning to kiss each bruise. "I sorry for shouting at you and hurting you. Don't cry, onegai."

Hinata held onto Sasuke as he rubbed her back.

"I really am trying to get him out of my head," Hinata said quietly. "I want to be with you."

Sasuke didn't answer. What he had said before was true. He knew that somewhere inside, Hinata still felt strongly for Itachi. It killed him to know, but it was better than not knowing at all.

"I didn't mean to get so angry about you wanting to sign over everything to Neji," said Sasuke. "But you're my girlfriend and I'm worried that you might not be ready to do something like this."

"It's ok," said Hinata. "It isn't going to happen right away."

Sasuke took her hand and pulled her all the way to their bathroom and sat her down on the edge of the bathtub. He took out the salve under the sink then began to sooth the bruises before he healed them as Hinata sat quietly, staring at the floor. When he was done, he took her chin in his hand to make her look up at him. It pained him to see the hurt swimming in her eyes and made his own sting.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, Hinata," he said again. He felt so ashamed of what had happened and even if it was not that big of a deal, he knew that no one ever touched Hinata like that. He knew that his brother would have never hurt her as he had just done. It made him feel lower than dirt. Why was he always doing things to make Itachi the better man?

Hinata took his face in her hands and gave a sincere smile. "I told you it's ok," she said. "You're worried about me and from what I heard, you're scared I might leave you."

Sasuke said nothing.

"I'm not going to leave you, Sasuke," said Hinata.

"We're not even sixteen yet, Hinata," said Sasuke. "How do you know that?"

"We've been forced to live as adults all our lives," Hinata answered. "We had to be mature to get through all that we had. I know what I'm saying."

Hinata leaned down to kiss him and he returned it with much vigor, pouring all the love he had for her into it, hoping it erased everything that had happened before they separated and he stood up.

"It's late," he said. "You shower first and then we can both get some rest. I have a mission in the morning."

"Hai," said Hinata and she turned on the shower and started to strip as he went outside, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the door and slid to the floor. Sasuke didn't know what to do or what to think but could only hope everything would get better.

* * *

**_I hope that you didn't wait for too long and that you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. No Itachi in this chapter but most likely there will be in the next. I said most of what I had wanted to say in the AN at the top I think._**

**_If you have not read _Hinata the Vamp_ or _A Happy Ending_ (now a completed fic) please do._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	36. No Third Option

**_Hi there! Wow the time really flew, didn't it? I hope you weren't waiting too long for another chapter to come out. On the topic of new things, I have some news for you. I will not be bringing out the sequel for _A Happy Ending_ yet, but instead, I have been writing another fic called _Following the Sun_ and it will be released very shortly since I have quite a lot written on it. I will allow you to know that it is not a SasuHina, but it is a SasuNaruSasu fic. I hope that you will like it as much as I enjoy writing it. The fic will not be very long, I think. Just about five or so chapters from what I'm seeing. I should have the first chapter up very soon, although I had planned to make it into a oneshot- it would have been very long- but I chopped it up._**

**_Anyway, let's get on with the chapter on hand and get it rolling, even though I have a tiny block at the moment. _**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter 36: No Third Option**

**------**

Hinata looked on as Neji and Kiba talked to the students. Akamaru was standing next to them, adding a booming bark when needed. The children were really excited to see two more ninja and were quite alert, asking lots of questions. By the time lunch came around, Neji and Kiba both looked at her in relief when she told the ten year olds they could leave for lunch.

"That girl sure asks a lot of questions!" said Kiba with a laugh. "Does she do that a lot?"

"All the time," said Hinata. "I suppose I've gotten used to it by now."

Akamaru gave a loud whimper when Kiba was about to say something else and he patted his belly. "I know, Akamaru. I'm hungry too." He turned back to Hinata and Neji, who had been silent since the children had left. "I'll see you after lunch before Akamaru bites one of my legs off, ja!"

Hinata laughed as Kiba jumped on Akamaru's back and they were through the door.

"Hinata."

The girl turned to her cousin, knowing that he had wanted to talk more about what they had discussed the day before. "Hai?"

"Did you figure out what you'll do?" asked Neji.

Hinata took awhile packing up her books, still thinking about the question. Had she really figured it out?

"I'm sure," said Hinata. "I no longer want anything to do with the Hyuuga."

"You want to abandon our clan for another?" asked Neji, almost angrily. "I'm not particularly fond of the Hyuuga either, but we were born to make a difference, Hinata. For you to do this for another clan that can be considered extinct-"

"It won't be that way forever," Hinata cut in.

Neji looked at her disbelievingly.

"Are you serious?" he asked her. "What are you and the Uchiha going to do? Breed like rabbits? Aren't you too young for that?"

"Hai," said Hinata, feeling irritated. "I know we're too young right now, but it will not always be that way."

Neji sighed. "Hinata, you need to think properly. The council is trying to kill two birds with one stone here."

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"They never wanted you, they never wanted me," started Neji. "The best thing that has happened is you leaving the clan because now they can be rid of you for good and not have to worry about the Uchiha."

"I don't understand what you're saying," said Hinata.

"Hinata," said Neji. "The Uchiha blood traits are much more dominant than the Hyuuga traits. Even if you come back, they know your future children will have more of the Sharingan than the Byakugan and then before you know it, eventually, there won't be a Hyuuga clan to anyone anymore because the leader will be an Uchiha."

"Yes, there will," said Hinata. "It's just that there will be a combination of two powerful clans."

"In which the Uchiha will be more dominant," said Neji. "That's what the council is afraid of."

"And they're not afraid of you being leader?"

"Yes, they are," said Neji. "More so than if the Uchiha takes over. They know what I'm capable of and they know I'll rid them of a lot of the power they have. I'll make sure no one has to go through dealing with the seal, make sure the children are all treated the same, everything I can."

"So why do you want me to be leader?" asked Hinata. If he wanted to do so much she was not stopping him, she wanted him to do it as well.

"Because Hiashi-sama will step down next two years if you come back to the clan, but if you don't, he'll make sure I wait until he's on his last breath."

"How do you know that won't be tomorrow?" Hinata quickly asked. "Next week?"

"That is true," Neji agreed.

Hinata walked out the classroom, Neji following her to the bench. She offered him some of her lunch and ate in silence. When they were done, they continued their conversation.

"I don't know if the Uchiha figured it out," said Neji. "Demo… There's another reason why you must not give up your rights."

Hinata swallowed the last of her tea and looked at Neji with narrowed eyes as she remembered what she and Sasuke had been arguing about the night before. "Why is that?" she asked him.

"If I'm leader, my seal will be removed," said Neji. "Trust me, there's nothing more a Branch House member would like to hear than that their seal will be removed." He looked at her directly. "It comes with a price; however, and that price is that the seal will be placed on you instead 'for safety of the clan's secrets.'"

Hinata remained motionless and didn't speak for quite some time, Neji let her think in peace, waiting to hear how she would react.

"Sasuke did tell me that was a possibility," whispered Hinata. "I don't understand this. They never sealed Hanabi."

"Because they were all secretly hoping you would do what you plan to do now," said Neji. "They had not seen the kidnapping coming and now they deeply regret not sealing her because whoever has her now has access to the Hyuuga's secrets."

Well she knew that, she was the person who had Hanabi kidnapped. Somehow this felt as though, that deed was creeping back on her.

"There's two options for us," said Neji.

"Only two?" asked Hinata.

"There are no third options where this is concerned," said Neji. "It's the best I can do."

Hinata allowed him to continue.

"I haven't let the council know," Neji told her. "But it's either you return to the clan and take up the role as clan leader, then hand it down to me two years later if you really and truly don't want it, or I become leader, you receive the seal and I remove it after a year which is when my inspection will be over and they deem me suitable as leader. Unfortunately, knowing the council, they may never do that and you may end up living with the seal a lot longer than a year."

The bell sounded and Hinata stood up. "Are you going to be joining us for the afternoon?" asked Hinata, avoiding answering to the options Neji had given her.

"Hai," said Neji. "But I'll have to leave early since I have a meeting. He took a deep breath. "Say you'll think about it."

"I will," said Hinata. "Let's go."

* * *

* * *

It was late evening by the time Sasuke got back home from his mission. He was very glad it was a success and that they had returned at least three days earlier than predicted.

When he finally found his keys that he always seemed to be losing, he opened the door to find Hinata, working on some papers.

"Tadaima," said Sasuke, unbuckling his flak vest.

"Okaeri," replied Hinata, not looking up.

"That's it?" asked Sasuke as he walked over to her. "No 'I missed you so much, Sasuke-kuuun?'"

Hinata laughed and looked up. "I did miss you," she said. "How was your mission? Weren't you supposed to be out at least two more days?"

"Hai," said Sasuke. "It went well and we finished early."

"That's good," said Hinata. She pointed towards the kitchen. "I didn't expect you to return so soon so you have to fix something up for yourself since I want to have these reports done by bedtime."

Sasuke nodded and went to the kitchen to put something on to eat and while it was cooking, he had a bath. When he sat down to the table, Hinata came to sit with him, bringing her reports.

"Are those for what you did today?" Sasuke asked her, pointing his chopsticks in the direction of the papers. "How was today?"

"Hai!" said Hinata. "Today was a lot like yesterday actually with Kiba and Neji."

"How so?"

"Kiba is almost like Naruto," said Hinata with a smile. "He and Akamaru were lots of fun and the children had a great time with him but Neji only sparred with a few of the students before he had to leave for a meeting."

"He's really busy these days," said Sasuke, when he was finished chewing. He fed Hinata some of his broccoli. "He's hardly ever on missions now from what I've heard."

"He's preparing to be clan leader," said Hinata. "He's got to be at the compound a lot."

"How come it wasn't that way for you?" Sasuke asked her.

"I don't know," Hinata said. "But Neji has a lot to catch up on."

"Is he still trying to get you to go back?" asked Sasuke.

Hinata bowed her head. "And he also told me the options I have."

Sasuke looked at her, willing the girl to continue. Knowing her clan and the council, they probably came up with something ridiculous.

"It's either I return, become leader in two years and then hand down the title to Neji in another two years or I receive the seal now, Neji becomes leader, and have it removed after a year if the council finds him worthy of being leader."

"That doesn't make sense," said Sasuke. "Knowing your father, if Neji is going to be leader, he's going to die as leader of the clan."

"I know that," said Hinata. "So does Neji. But it sounds like even though those are the only options, Hiashi might step down soon-"

"So you can get the seal," Sasuke finished. "He's such a bastard."

Hinata set out her papers and continued to work on them while Sasuke finished eating. Then he washed up the pots and dishes before leaning over Hinata.

"Are you soon finished?" he asked her.

"I think so," Hinata said. "Why?"

"I'm bored."

Hinata laughed at him and took up some papers, handing them to him. "You can help me then," she said.

Sasuke looked at the papers in his hands, raising his brows at the scratchy handwriting. He sat down across from her.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" asked Sasuke.

"All you have to do is check for any spelling errors and make sure they know what they saw," said Hinata. "They are reports from yesterday and you know what happened. Plus, you're familiar with Naruto's techniques and fighting styles so you know what to look for. We're just making sure they were all paying attention."

Sasuke set to work, turning his nose up at the overly large or impossibly tiny letters. It wasn't that bad though, he realized. They weren't that many errors for ten year olds and most of them made good reports but he was very sorry Hinata had given him Naoko's paper. She had three papers stapled together with the tiniest hand writing compared to the page other students had, not leaving anything out. She was a little _too_ attentive for his liking seeing as he had to read it all.

---

By the time they were finished, it was very late.

Sasuke turned to Hinata, who was now setting up her notes for the next day and waited until she was finished to speak.

"I'm still bored," he told her.

"Aren't you tired from your mission today?" Hinata asked him.

"Not really," Sasuke said. "Seeing as it finished early."

Sasuke watched Hinata think and then she snapped her fingers. "I know what we can do!" she said excitedly.

Grabbing his hand, Hinata pulled him from the chair and led him outside and transported them to the roof.

"Here we are!" she said with a smile.

Sasuke looked at her blankly. "We're on the roof," he pointed out.

"I know that. We are going to stargaze a little and watch the moon," said Hinata. She sat down, pulling Sasuke with her to sit on the cool rooftop.

At first Sasuke thought Hinata was joking, but she really did want to look at the stars and since he had nothing better to do, he watched as well. It was actually quite peaceful, he found, just staring up at the night sky with Hinata. They huddled up closely and counted as many stars as they could, then watched the thin clouds pass over the moon as they tried to make out different shapes.

Hinata looked at him after a long bout of comfortable silence.

"Sasuke…"

He looked back at her, wondering what she wanted to say as she turned her face away. He took her chin so she could continue to look at him. "What is it?" he asked her.

"I'm really sorry about what's been happening to me lately," she said.

Sasuke shook his head and hugged her tightly. "It's ok," he said. "I hate it, but I don't want to lose you."

He himself didn't understand it. Here he was with a girlfriend that was dreaming about his brother while she slept next to him every night but he was willing to stay with her. He was coming to terms with the fact that they really needed each other and as much as he despised what was going on with her, he couldn't let her go; even if he would have to fight Itachi for her someday.

Hinata looked up at him. "I don't know what to do," she said.

"About what?" asked Sasuke even though he could guess what she meant.

"I really wanted nothing more to do with the clan," said Hinata. "But now… it seems like there's no choice but for me to go back. I don't want the seal, Sasuke."

Sasuke hugged her tighter. "I know," he whispered. "I don't want you to have it either."

"What am I going to do?" Hinata muttered. "I don't want the seal and I don't want to go back."

"There's no third option, Hina," said Sasuke and he sighed. "At least Neji told you up front so whichever you choose, I'll be here for you."

"Arigatou, Sasuke."

Hinata wrapped her hands around his waist and they stayed that way until he felt she was sleeping and he carried her to bed.

As he tucked her in, he watched her peaceful face and hoped her sleep would remain undisturbed for the rest of the night.

So many things were being thrown at Hinata right now and Sasuke felt helpless to all of them. He could not stop the dreams and he could not make the decision about her clan for her either. He would just have to sit it out and hope she would choose the better of the two choices Neji gave her.

Sasuke pulled the covers up over himself as well, welcoming the warmth as he pulled Hinata closer and felt himself drift off.

* * *

Itachi's face showed nothing but a promise of pain.

This was the final straw.

He had warned Deidara time and time again about it and it had to stop or else he was going to lose his sanity.

The first time it had happened, Itachi was on his side in the middle of a peaceful and dreamless slumber when he was brought into consciousness by something wet on his face and he felt incredibly warm; a weight around his side. He knew for a fact he did not drool and hoped to Kami Deidara didn't either, but it was when the wetness circled his cheek, Itachi finally opened his eyes to see one of Deidara's hands licking his face from the corner of his eye.

"Deidara," he said calmly, his voice laced with sleep. "Remove your hands and body off me."

He got a soft snore in reply as the blond cuddled even further to him, this time dragging his foot over his own.

Itachi's eyes widened quite comically before he shoved the other man clear off the bed.

He didn't even bother to look over to see if the man had broken something but he wasn't so lucky.

"What did you do that for?!" yelled Deidara. "I was in the middle of a very good dream."

Itachi let a slight grimace flit across his face, not wanting to know and then he wiped his face of saliva. Lying on his back, Itachi ignored Deidara until he attempted to pounce on him, earning him a bodily toss across the room to make him land on his feet on the wall.

"I was talking to you, yeah!" said Deidara.

"I was ignoring you," replied Itachi. "Be quiet, I want to sleep."

"I was sleeping too before you kicked me off the bed!"

"I told you not to touch me," said Itachi. "You're lucky you still have hands and feet."

Deidara walked down the wall to the floor and came up to 'his' side of the bed.

"But I was trying not to," he whined. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Itachi sighed and rolled to back Deidara to allow the man another chance but little did he know he would be getting very little sleep that night.

He couldn't take it anymore now. Deidara tossed, turned, hugged, fought, and licked everything that was in arm's reach of him when he slept. Of course, Itachi could play that game too and was more than satisfied at the bruises Deidara sported on mornings.

"Deidara," Itachi called into the dark room.

Deidara, who was currently sprawled half over him, woke up. Itachi supposed he had been sleeping lightly after the first couple of warnings he'd gotten before being locked out of his room. The blond straightened out immediately and rolled over to his side of the bed.

"Gomen!" he said quickly, pulling his hand away that was chewing at Itachi's hair.

"This has to end," said Itachi. He pointed to the door. "Leave."

"What?!" yelled Deidara, right into Itachi's ear. "No one else is here! I can't sleep all alone out there! You can't be so selfish, yeah? What about-"

Itachi snapped.

"Then keep to your fucking side of the bed!"

Silence reigned for quite some time after Itachi's outburst. To be honest, Itachi wasn't the type to shout at others, he just quietly and calmly got what he wanted with as little effort as possible, but quiet and calm had gone two days ago.

He looked over to Deidara from his supine position to see he was staring at him in unblinking shock before the blond gained the ability to speak again.

"You know that was scary right?" asked Deidara. "You weren't even looking at me and it scared the hell out of me, hnn"

"Whatever," said Itachi. "If you don't want to see that side of me again, keep your hands off me."

"It's not my fault!" said Deidara. "You are really warm and my hands like your hair."

Itachi stared at the dark ceiling watching as the dark dots expanded before his eyes. He'd had to cut off a good two itches of his hair because of Deidara's hands' eating habits when he slept to get it even again.

Not saying anything to the other, Itachi turned to back him. Deidara just continued to talk until Itachi glared at him and soon the room was filled with silence and the sound of slow breathing. When Itachi felt he could finally get some rest so he could train properly the next day, he started to drift off.

It was all short lived when a hand crept around his waist.

Itachi growled, turning on the spot and performed some hand signs. In a split second, Deidara was bound and gagged, glaring at him while he tried to yell through the thick cloth. Itachi then called up more chakra strings to make so Deidara would have a hard time trying to escape and pushed him off the bed.

Crawling over the bed to look down, he smirked at the blond.

"I warned you," said Itachi. "When you learn to behave maybe I'll let you have the privilege of sleeping on the bed again."

Deidara screamed with all his might through the gag and Itachi made out a few words and curses.

"It doesn't matter if you're on the floor," he told the man on the floor. "You're in the same room as me so be grateful and shut up before I shut you up myself."

Deidara kept silent as he tried to untie himself and Itachi rolled back over to lie down. The blond was really making him lose himself. He couldn't remember talking so much or shouting as he did before being near Deidara. He sighed as he blocked out the grunts below him, wondering how much longer he would have to put up with him.

Taking out the mirror from under his pillow, Itachi then lulled himself to sleep.

* * *

**_Annnnnd that's a wrap readers! I'm really sorry about this chapter being a little late, but I went out and couldn't get to the pc in time. I made the chapter a little bit longer than the usual 2500 (3750+) so I hope that makes up for it. I must say I struggled a little in this chapter for some reason. Maybe because I was going through a tiny block or something. I hope you liked it though._**

**_If you have not read _Hinata the Vamp_ or _A Happy Ending_ (Now a completed fic), please do. Also, be sure to look out for my new fic _Following the Sun_ that will be out very soon._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	37. Hinata's Decision

**_Hi there readers! It's time for another chapter. Boy did last week fly by; it feels like I just wrote HtV. Also, from yesterday, l started work and it's not going to be easy so I'm just letting you know that if you see me update and it's shorter than the usual, it's really the best I can do. As it is, I'm really stressed and it's just the first day! Anyway, let's get on with it._**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter 39: Hinata's Decision**

**-----**

Two months later Hinata received two summonses.

One from the Hokage and one from the Hyuuga council.

Hinata knew she still had one more month to work at the academy and, as far as she knew, she was doing a good job.

She definitely knew what the council wanted. They wanted to know her decision and according to the letter, they wanted it sometime during the day.

Sasuke was out on a four week mission and was supposed to return that day so she couldn't exactly let him know what she had decided but she hoped he would help her along the way as he had promised.

It was Saturday and she had been marking a test from the day before when the summons came and as soon as she read the message from the Hokage, Hinata left the house, reading the one from the Hyuuga as she went.

From the sound of it, the Hokage wanted to see her as soon as humanly possible and that could only mean a few things: someone she knew was hurt—she hoped with all her heart it wasn't Sasuke— the Hokage had gotten information on the kidnapping somehow, there was a lead to where Hanabi was, or there was a shortage on ninja and she was needed to go on a mission.

When she got to the tower, she was shown right in as though the guards knew she was coming. She walked down the hallways and the corridors and up flights of stairs until she was at the door of the office and knocked lightly.

"Come in," came Tsunade's voice.

Hinata opened the door and saw Tsunade and Shizune, who was holding TonTon, in the office with her.

Hinata gave a short bow. "Ohayou."

Tsunade and the others nodded.

"You summoned me?" asked Hinata.

"Hai," said Tsunade. "I had not expected you to come so early since we're still trying to sort things out but I'm glad nevertheless."

"What is this about?" Hinata asked, her interest more than piqued but not in a good way. She could see the way Tsunade looked, as well as Shizune. Tsunade didn't speak for quite some time, as though trying to figure out the best way to say what is was she had to say.

"Hinata," she began. "I'm sorry to tell you-"

"Is it Sasuke?" Hinata asked, cutting off the Hokage before she could finish.

"Iie," said Tsunade and Hinata gave a deep sigh of relief but she could tell that the news wasn't going to be much better.

"As I was saying," continued the blonde. "I know the arrangement for your staying at the academy was six months because Hitoshi went on a mission for that period of time and it's now five months."

Hinata listened intently, noting the way Tsunade chose her words.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Hitoshi was killed in action and we've been informed of his unfortunate death last night." said the Hokage. "He, as well as one of his teammates died."

Hinata was silent, her hand covering her mouth. She did not exactly know the man but it was still awful when she thought about the his family, the students, his colleagues and how they would be devastated.

"Have others been notified?" asked Hinata.

"Hai, his family and friends were the first to know," said Tsunade. "I didn't want to worry you last night and I could have probably just told you in the letter but I felt it was better to tell you in person."

"Arigatou," said Hinata. "What of the children at the academy?" she then asked.

"They don't know yet," said the Hokage. "But some of them are the children of his friends and family so I don't know if word will spread."

Hinata nodded in understanding. "And of my job?" Hinata asked.

"That's part of the reason why I called you here," said Tsunade. "I wanted to ask you if you want to just complete the time you were supposed to originally work at the academy or if you would like to continue until you can take the test for jounin next year in… June, I think."

"I'm not sure right now," said Hinata. "I have some issues to deal with concerning my clan and I'm not sure how that will work out."

"Hai. Well let me know as soon as you can if you'll be working until the end of the month or until you take the exam," said Tsunade. "I would prefer if you would let me know before next week is over."

"Hai, wakata desu," said Hinata. "Is there anything else?"

"Hitoshi's funeral is on Thursday at one in the afternoon," said Tsunade. "You may choose whether you want to attend or not."

"I'll come," said Hinata.

"That's all then," the Hokage said as she took up a teacup filled with sake. "Oh, and Hinata? You're doing a great job. I'm very proud of the progress you've made."

"Arigatou," said Hinata with a wide smile.

* * *

Hinata left the tower and made for home immediately after she went to the market to pick up a few things.

She was not looking forward to going to the meeting with the council or her father but she knew she had to go whether she liked it or not.

She sent a quick letter to the council to allow them to know she would be arriving and after she received a letter not too long afterwards letting her know that she could see them, Hinata got something to eat and freshened up before going to the compound.

The guards let her in when she got there and with a deep breath, she entered the main office where meetings were held and was led inside.

Hinata had always disliked the council members. She found that there was really no need for them other than to add to the headache and stress of the leader and that was proven with her father as well as the Hokage.

For as long as she knew, they used their old age to try to say they knew more and had more experience and in turn, it seemed they wanted to run the village or clan through the leader.

If she became leader, she was going to put most if not all of them from the Hyuuga council.

She walked into the room and there they were. All old and wrinkled as they looked down their noses at her and Hinata stared right back.

She was dead scared and felt so nervous she would faint right there, but this is where her teaching would come into place. She would handle this the same way as if she were in a classroom and not let them intimidate her.

She was going to act as though she was the most confident person in the world because the exact opposite was expected of her.

She spared a glance at Hiashi who was scrutinizing her as she walked to the seat provided for her that was facing all the people in the room. She then looked at Neji, who smiled at her for a brief moment and then carefully avoided eye contact unless necessary.

"We have been expecting you to come today so we were already here discussing the matter at hand," said Hiashi. "Now that everyone is here, we shall begin."

Hiashi shuffled a few papers before resuming. "Hyuuga Hinata. Fifteen years of age, first born and daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, is that correct?" he asked her.

"That is correct," said Hinata, with a nod.

"And so the meeting has been officially opened and scribing shall begin." Hinata glanced to her right to see one of the Branch House members poised to begin writing all that would be said.

"We have summoned you on the question of your name and title as heir to becoming leader of the Hyuuga clan, or if you will sign over all your rights and name to Hyuuga Neji, and your choices on the matter."

"Hai," said Hinata. She hoped they could not see her shaking.

"I understand you know the essence of this meeting and that the choices you make in this room will be permanent," said Hiashi. "Everything you say will be scribed and sealed legally."

"I do."

"I will now ask you some unanswered questions to assist the council in the final decisions and statements you make. Is that okay with you?"

"Hai."

Hiashi took up a paper and started to read.

"Where are you currently living?"

"At the home of Uchiha Sasuke."

"How did it come to be that you are living there?"

"I left the Hyuuga compound due to a disagreement."

"How long have you been living there?"

Hinata paused. "… I'm not sure."

"It was more than a six month period?"

"Hai."

"What is your relation to Uchiha Sasuke?"

"He is…," Hinata could not find the right word to say and said the first thing that came to mind. "My fiancé?"

A hush fell over the members of the council and Hinata then realized what she had said. Fiancé? Well Sasuke did plan to marry her as soon as they legally could so she supposed she was his fiancée. What she had said was already written down anyway and if she changed what she said, it would count against her.

"Is there confirmation of that statement?" asked Hiashi. He certainly looked as shocked as the others in the room, including Neji.

Well of course Hinata didn't have confirmation and she hoped Sasuke would approve. "Hai."

"Is there evidence of such a relationship?"

"Not at the moment," answered Hinata.

"Why not?"

"Sasuke is on a mission right now."

"Did he state his intentions?"

"Hai."

"The council will like to see evidence of such a relation on the return of Uchiha Sasuke within a forty-eight hour period," said Hiashi.

How on earth was she going to convince Sasuke to agree with her?

"I understand."

"This evidence shall be in the form of a ring, certificate, or any other form of visual or verbal agreement the council can accept."

And now he had to buy her a ring or something. "…Hai."

Hiashi looked quite smug as though he knew Hinata was making up her choices and answers as she went but Hinata just looked at him passively, trying not to let slip that none of this was prepared or thought of before hand. She thought she had had it all down but it was not the case now.

"What is your current occupation?" Hiashi asked, restarting his queries.

"Kunoichi."

"What rank are you?"

"Chuunin. I'll be taking the Jounin exam in the hopes of achieving a higher rank," Hinata answered.

Hiashi looked downright flabbergasted and Hinata could tell that he had been hoping she was still a genin so he could look down on her even more.

"I see," he said. "What is the occupation of Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Shinobi."

"And his rank?"

"Chuunin. He'll be taking the Jounin exam as well next year."

"If you should accept to rightfully and fully become heir, would you say he would be able to provide and protect you while contributing to the clan?"

What kind of question was that? To Hinata, it sounded like the council was challenging Sasuke. It sounded as though they wanted some of whatever money he had for themselves as well as services.

"I believe Sasuke will be able to support me in everything I do, as well as provide and protect me—if I choose to become heir. He; however is not rich despite the beliefs around the village and therefore he will be providing for me as well as our family to come, nothing more."

Hinata watched each members faces closely to see their reactions to her statement. She made sure not to give them many hope of seeing a cent of Sasuke's money while not letting them know her decision.

Hiashi conversed with the persons nearest him, all of them stretching across the table to give their own personal views. Finally about five minutes later, they apparently came up with a solution to try to go around what she had said.

"If you decide to take up full responsibility as heir, you will be required to live here in the compound," said Hiashi. "It is not wise or recommended that you travel to and fro between two homes."

He paused to allow Hinata the opportunity to see where he was going. "Therefore, unless Uchiha Sasuke has an objection, he will also be living here as well."

Sasuke would not like that, Hinata was sure.

"As such, as every member of this clan has to do, he will be required to contribute a small donation to the clan's finance."

Hinata was quick to find fault.

"Sasuke is not a Hyuuga," she said. "Why should he have to pay anything towards a clan that is not his own?"

"He will be living here," Hiashi answered.

"He is not Hyuuga," Hinata pressed.

"He is the fiancé of a Hyuuga," Hiashi countered. "A Hyuuga who might be the heir to becoming the leader of the clan."

"Are you forgetting when we marry, I shall no longer be Hyuuga, but Uchiha?" asked Hinata. "I will not be keeping the name Hyuuga."

It seemed that had slipped all of their minds. She had thought about it, discussed it more than once and she knew for a fact they would not be happy knowing that the leader of the clan would not be Hyuuga by name if she choose to be leader.

"Before anymore questions are asked," said Hiashi, obviously displeased. It seemed he had hoped she would be the shy, easily intimidated girl he once knew. "I must ask the one that is crucial to how the meeting will continue."

Hinata nodded.

"What is your decision?" asked Hiashi. "Will you accept the title as rightful heir to becoming leader of the Hyuuga clan or will you hand it over to Hyuuga Neji who is next in line due to circumstances of Hyuuga Hanabi no longer being with us; therefore removing yourself from the Hyuuga?"

Hinata already knew her answer, but even as it came from her mouth, it was unreal. She had planned so hard to go the opposite way and just give up, give in to what they were hoping to gain.

"I accept the title as heir under certain circumstances."

She could see Neji sigh visibly while the council members winced. They had been counting on the fact that she wanted nothing to do with the clan and had hoped to milk Hiashi's time until Neji would be leader but Hinata was having none of that.

She was going to be leader for as long as she needed to get the clan out of the council and Hiashi's hands, give the title to Neji, and then work on having her own clan with Sasuke.

Hiashi cleared his throat. "Seeing as you have accepted everything that preceded this decision, including the proof of engagement, your living arrangements and such, we can only say welcome back to the clan."

To Hinata, it sounded like he was saying welcome back to hell.

"Now the issue at hand," said Hiashi. "Uchiha Sasuke is just that, an Uchiha. It is known that the Uchiha traits are dominant and over power other traits. This being said, in the event that you should bear offspring, it is not yet decided if they would be considered a member of the Hyuuga clan."

"I have no problem with that," said Hinata. "As I have said before, when I am legally able to marry Sasuke, I will no longer be a Hyuuga,; therefore neither will my children. You do not need to worry about calling them a part of the clan, or Sasuke for that matter."

Hiashi took note of what Hinata said even though the scribe was doing it for him.

"When is Sasuke to return from his mission?" asked Hiashi.

"Today," answered Hinata.

"We will need to speak with him," said Hiashi. "To make sure he agrees with everything you have stated here today."

"Hai," agreed Hinata. She just hoped he could sway him to her thinking before the council tried to run him.

Hiashi shuffled and flipped over a few papers, looking for what he had planned to say next. "Any questions?" he asked as he did so.

Hinata thought for awhile. "Will Neji still be under training when I become heir and leader of the clan?" she asked.

""There would be no need for that," said Hiashi. "Since he is at the age where he can attend meetings, he will, but training will not be needed after the basics have been completed."

"I beg to differ," Hinata cut in. "As much as we would love to predict the future, we can't. I do not know what will happen when I become leader. You yourself do not know what will happen to you in the near future. I have been trained the basics as a child, but if you died from natural causes tonight, where would I be?"

"The council would have to run the clan until I am trained. How long will that take?"

"Two years," said Hiashi. "That is how long it will take to finalize everything, training, politics, and the works."

"I therefore ask that Neji be trained alongside me," said Hinata.

"Is this the 'circumstance' you spoke of?" asked one of the council members.

"Hai," said Hinata. "There are others as well but I won't speak of everything since it can't all be done today. After all I have to train for a whole two years to sit behind a desk."

The council members' eyes widened, some of them whispering amongst themselves. Hiashi looked furious, his job belittled by his scorned daughter. Neji was just happy Hinata was standing up for herself and making her place known in the early; she could see it on his face.

"I will make another request," said Hinata, over the talking. "I would like that two year period to be cut down to one year, possibly six months."

"That is not possible," said Hiashi. "The amount of things you must learn-"

"Are no longer needed in this more modern age," Hinata finished. "Of course you do not have to agree with what I am saying. Me accepting the title does not mean you have to as well, as it is, you want to wait to see Sasuke."

"That is correct," said Hiashi. "There are many things that we have to consider now that we have some definite answers from you."

"I would hate to think I was summoned here to be rejected," said Hinata, and that was the truth. She had put a lot of effort into standing in front of all the council and her father, being brave enough to state what she wanted.

"You won't be rejected," said Hiashi. "The requests you are asking will be looked into; however. We cannot guarantee you will be given what you ask."

That was their opinion. If they granted her even a year in training, she would be able to get all of what she wanted in the next two years and be scotch free with the benefits she and Neji deserved.

"The council will summon you tomorrow," said Hiashi, looking around the room to make sure everyone agreed by nods of their heads. "Both you and Uchiha Sasuke will be seen separately of course."

"I have no problem with that," said Hinata.

"Good, well since all of that is in order. You are free to go."

With a nod to the council, her father, and to Neji she was out the door and the Hyuuga compound.

She stood on the threshold of her home, knees shaking, and palms sweaty. She had done a great job and she was damned proud of herself.

When she got inside, Sasuke was waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" asked Sasuke. "Did you go to the academy?"

"Iie," said Hinata. "I went to the Hyuuga compound and gave them my decision ."

* * *

**_And that's it people. I'm SO very sorry for the late update. I actually finished last night but I didn't have the time to reread so I had to leave that for today since I needed some rest to function at work today. I did make up by giving you a slightly longer chapter, however. I really hope you liked it._**

**_If you have not read _Hinata the Vamp_, _A Happy Ending_ (now a completed fic), _Hina hime_, or_ Following the Sun_ (A new SasuNaru fic) please do._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	38. The Response

**_Hi there everyone! Last week went by really fast, didn't it? At least to me since I was at home sick. Work is as stressful as ever and if you don't read Hinata the Vamp, I'll say it here. Because work is killing me right now and I type all day long, I'm going to be cutting the length of the chapters to 1500 instead of 2500. I hope it doesn't stop you from reading from the change but I really have to or else I'll end up hating writing which is the last thing I want to do._**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter 38: The Response**

**-----**

Sasuke's face remained blank when Hinata finished telling him what her day had been like. He hadn't even met any of the council members and he hated them already.

The one thing he could not wrap his thoughts around was the fact that he could tell she was clearing skirting around the real issues that were bothering her.

"Just tell me," he said. "It can't be that bad."

Hinata bit her lip nervously. "You may not think so when I tell you," said Hinata. "I know I should have asked you first or should have discussed it before you left for the mission, but I had no idea they were going to ask me what they did."

Sasuke sighed. "Tell me,"

"I told the council a lie," said Hinata. "I told them that we were engaged."

"Nani?" asked Sasuke disbelievingly. His response came out a little harsher than he wanted and Hinata started to fidget.

"T-they asked me what my relationship to you was and that's the first thing that came to mind," Hinata told him. "Now they want you to confirm it and show some form of evidence before we go to live there."

"Hold it," said Sasuke, raising his hand in a halting manner. "Hold it right there. Are you saying you told the council we are engaged?"

"Hai."

"They want to speak with me on the matter?"

"Hai."

"They want us to provide some sort of evidence that we are telling the truth and that we are serious?"

"Hai."

Sasuke could tell Hinata was glad he understood. "And they want us to live there since you agreed to become official heir?"

"Hai."

"Iie."

Hinata's face fell. "Why not?"

Sasuke turned away as he walked around the bed and looked out the window into the darkness. "You can't be serious, Hina," he said. "How do you know that's not what they want? As far as I can tell, they cornered you in that room."

Sasuke could see Hinata's reflection in the glass and saw she was staring at him defiantly, hands on her hips. "They did not. I thought a lot about it and I think I made the right choice."

"You just chose the better of two evils," said Sasuke. "Either way, you're going to lose. If you didn't accept you would have the seal, and even now, they are going to try to control what you do."

"How?" asked Hinata. "I already stated the terms."

"They want you to live in the compound," said Sasuke. "They want you and me as close to them as possible so they can keep a watchful eye on us."

"You don't know that," said Hinata. She took up her clothes and towel and headed for the bathroom. "I'm not losing to my father this time. I know all of what you are saying is possible but I'll be prepared."

Sasuke turned around and followed her, just in time to see the flick of her hair as she disappeared behind the shower screen and the shower was turned on. "You're right," he said. "I don't and maybe I'm just a little surprised by all of this new news."

He moved to lean on the opened door frame. "Plus it's only for two years as you said, right? One for training and one for when you actually lead?"

"I don't know if they will let me do that," said Hinata, her voice muffled by the hush of running water. "But I made it very clear that two years were not needed."

Smiling, Sasuke folded his arms. "You sound like you really did make an impression," he said. "I guess you did handle yourself well in there."

"I didn't even stutter," Hinata replied, and he swore he saw some extra steam rise above the screen from her obvious blush; her smile in her voice.

There was only the sound of running water for a while until Sasuke spoke again. "About the engagement," he started. "You know I want to marry you someday, don't you?"

"I know that," said Hinata.

"And you know I support your decision?"

"I know."

"I'll do it," said Sasuke.

Hinata jumped straight from behind the screen and hugged Sasuke tightly. "Really?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," Sasuke told her.

"Thank you so much! I promise the two years will be up before we know it and then we can go on with our lives."

Sasuke laughed at her. "Do you realize you've just jumped me in the nude?" he asked her.

Hinata snatched her hands from around his neck as though burned with a high pitched squeal and it seemed as though she blushed from head to toe. She made to run away, but Sasuke held her still. "It's not like I mind," he said with a smirk.

Squirming around, Hinata managed to break free and then she was wrapping herself in the towel. "That's n-not the point," she stammered and Sasuke rolled his eyes as he turned to head back to the bedroom so Hinata could have some privacy without her having to ask him to.

He couldn't understand what she was so shy about. There was no need to be hiding away from him as though they were just roommates. They still had not gone past kissing as Hinata said she was not ready for any kind or touching. He knew better than to rush her for anything though; everything would come in time.

Hearing the door shut behind him, Sasuke took off his now wet shirt, tossed it into the wash basket, and put on some pajama bottoms before getting into bed. He took the time Hinata was in the bathroom to think about everything she had told him.

He honestly did not mind being engaged to Hinata; it was a step closer to maker her permanently hers.

He also had no problem with meeting with the council; he could handle a couple of old crones.

It was the living right in the midst of the clan he didn't like. He also did not like the fact that they wanted him to 'donate' to the clan either.

And what was this about evidence that he and Hinata were really engaged? Wasn't Hinata's saying it enough?

He dragged the covers over himself, and scooted over as he heard the bathroom door open.

* * *

Hinata went to the dresser and took up a hair tie to put her hair up. It was getting quite long now and she had to keep some of it tucked away when she went to bed.

One thing for sure was that she was never going to wear it short again. He father grinded her about her hair for as long as she could remember while Hanabi wore hers long.

That sort of thing was exactly why she wanted to be the leader of the clan. Even the little things like that irritated her.

She would show him she could do it; that and to make his life a living hell.

She came up to the bed and got under the sheets.

Noticing Sasuke said nothing or didn't move allowed her to know he was thinking.

"What's on your mind?" Hinata asked him, even though she had an idea.

"We been talking about this whole heir thing the whole night," said Sasuke as he turned to her. "I'm tired so let's talk about something else until morning."

"But you have to plan what you'll say," said Hinata. "You have to prepare yourself."

"No amount of preparation is going to help," said Sasuke. "Whatever they throw at me, I can take."

Hinata nodded in understanding and then changed the subject. "Did your mission go well?" she asked.

"Not exactly," Sasuke said. "One of the clients was killed on the way to the destination from an ambush."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Hinata. "Was it called as a failed mission?"

"Iie, it turned out that the client who was killed had planned all of it and there was a mix up on who was to be taken out but the men who did it are being questioned."

"Well at least it wasn't failed," said Hinata.

"Hai," said Sasuke, his eyes were closed and his voice started to slow down. "What about you? Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Tsunade-sama summoned me to let me know Hitoshi, the teacher I'm filling in for, was killed in action on the mission he was on."

"That's unfortunate."

"It is," said Hinata. "She asked me if I'd like to just continue the assignment as planned or if I would rather go on until the Jounin exams."

"Won't your training for leader get in the way?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm not sure yet but I would like to stay on the assignment until I turn jounin," said Hinata. "It's so much fun at the academy and they're like the brothers and sisters I never had; the children I'd have."

Sasuke smiled. "If you like it that much and it makes you happy, stay as long as you want," he said. "So when is the funeral for Hitoshi?"

"On Thursday," said Hinata. "Do you want to come?"

"I'll come if I don't have a mission," said Sasuke with a sleepy nod.

Hinata shuffled closer and hugged Sasuke after she turned out the lights. "Sleep well," she said.

Sasuke gave a grunt of 'you too' and shortly after he was out as Hinata stared at him in the dark, the slight illumination coming from the street light not too far away. She kissed him lightly on the nose and settled down soon afterwards.

Many times she had thought over the relationship she and Sasuke shared and she was so glad that even though he was still the same Sasuke, he had changed so much. She knew they would pretty much have to wing it from now on but that was okay as long as they had each other.

Hinata felt sleep threatening to take over but she held out a little while longer, trying to will any thoughts of Itachi from her mind before she dropped to sleep as she always did now.

In the morning she and Sasuke would figure everything out properly.

* * *

**_And that is the end of the chapter. Sorry about it being late but I had actually finished Saturday night. Since it was so late, though, I decided to leave it until last night but I got home pretty late and then got home late today as well. I hope you liked the chapter._**

**_If you have not read Hinata the Vamp, A Happy Ending (now a completed fic), or Following the Sun (a new SasuNaru fic) please do._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	39. Rusty

**_Hi there! It's time for another chapter. I am feeling really crappy right now—yes work related—so please bear with me._**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter 39: Rusty**

**-----**

Sasuke and Hinata woke up early the next day.

Even though it had been decided, they were both still very nervous about the fact that by afternoon, they were going to be officially engaged.

Sasuke was just bursting with happiness, smiling when he got up, humming in the shower and through the house. He even had an extra bounce to his step as they went to the Hokage's tower.

As they ascended the stairs, Hinata looked across at him. "You're awfully chipper today," she commented.

Sasuke shrugged. "It's nothing really," he answered and then he held her hand. "It's just that I'm glad I can have a second chance at having a family and this is basically the first step."

"It is," said Hinata. "We still have a few years to go but I'm really excited as well."

And boy was she! Hinata had been skipping all over the house singing 'her comes the bride' and Sasuke also had picked up the mood.

They reached the Hokage's door and knocked. Shizune opened the door and let them in with a greeting.

"What was so important?" asked Tsunade, who was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. "I had barely gotten in here when I got the messenger bird."

"We wanted this done before I have a meeting with the Hyuuga council," said Sasuke.

"And what is that?" asked Tsunade.

"Since we are minors, we cannot be married yet," said Sasuke. He watched as Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

He proceeded to tell her everything about the situation of Hinata's leaving the clan but returning to become leader soon, the council's terms, and everything else he could think of. When he was done, a frown had deepened on the blonde woman's face.

"I know that since I have no living relatives—here in Konoha anyway— I'm supposed to tell you when something important comes up and ask permission since I'm not an adult yet," said Sasuke. "Do I have permission?"

Tsunade sighed and took a sip of her sake. "You children are growing up so fast," she said. "And I really hope that it works out for you both but aren't you too young to be making such a decision?"

"We _are_ too young to be making a decision like this, Tsunade-sama," said Hinata. "But aren't there ANBU out on S class missions right now that are our age and younger?"

"That may be so," said Tsunade. "But that is because they have the skills to be out there. It's nothing personal when they are out on missions."

"Tsunade-sama," said Sasuke. "This is something we have to do. It's either this or Hinata gets the seal as I told you before."

"The seal won't kill her," said Tsunade, rimming the teacup with her finger as she spoke. "I can't just give you permission to go off and proclaim to be engaged. You two are minors."

"We live together as it is," said Sasuke.

"And I sometimes question that," Tsunade stated. "I know that you, Hinata, had some issues with your father even before you were kidnapped and Hanabi went missing. I understand that you're living with Sasuke because you don't want to go home but this is really pushing it."

"Tsunade-sama," Hinata said pleadingly. "There really is no other way to do this."

"There has to be another way," said Tsunade.

"If I may, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said. "I've heard that Sasuke and Hinata have been together for quite a while now. You know what the clans' councils are like and maybe this is the only option they have."

Tsunade sighed as she placed her elbows on the table so she could rest her chin on her entwined fingers. "I do not like the idea of two minors being in this situation, but I'll give you permission."

Sasuke looked across at Hinata and saw that she was sighing in relief.

Tsunade took out a sheet of paper from her desk and then proceeded to write. Pounding the desk with force as she stamped the bottom, Tsunade gave Sasuke and Hinata a harsh glare. "Come here," she said.

Sasuke stepped forward as Tsunade opened another drawer and took out an envelope. She held the paper out to him. "Read it; make sure it's what you want to be said."

Taking the paper, he began to read and was not surprised.

**_To whom it may concern,_**

**_I, Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha give Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata the permission of being engaged. If you or the aforementioned should make me regret this decision, do not hesitate to think I would hurt you because I will. _**

Sasuke looked up from the note, seeing that the blonde was very serious.

Hinata came to stand next to him and he gave her the paper so she could read it as well. Both Tsunade and himself watched as Hinata's eyes widened. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Arigatou, Tsunade-sama," said Hinata and Sasuke echoed her.

"Hai hai, whatever," said Tsunade. "If I hear that anything is going wrong where this whole thing is concerned, you'll be sorry."

Sasuke and Hinata nodded.

"Good, now get out," the woman said with a wave of her hand in a dismissing manner.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata left the office quickly before Tsunade could change her mind.

"I'm going to go to the Hyuuga compound," said Sasuke when they got into the streets.

"Now?" asked Hinata. She did not think that he would want to go there so quickly.

Sasuke performed a few hand seals and with a _poof_, a messenger bird appeared on his shoulder. "I want to get this over and done with," he said as he took a piece of folded paper and a pen from his pocket.

"So you had planned to go directly after meeting with Tsunade?" asked Hinata.

They walked over to a store and Sasuke pressed the paper there so he could write, the pigeon flapping its wings to keep its balance on his shoulder. "Keep quiet!" he snarled at the bird, making to shoo the bird off him. In return it pecked him on the cheek. "Itai!"

Hinata laughed outright.

"I _had_ planned on going there as soon as I got Tsunade's permission," said Sasuke.

"And what if she had not given it?"

"I would have lied."

When Sasuke finished, he attached the rolled up paper to the pigeon's leg and all but threw in it the air. He watched it fly in the direction of the compound before he turned to Hinata. "We should get a reply soon," he said.

Since it was still early in the morning, Hinata asked Sasuke if they could go shopping in the market until the pigeon came back.

They bought everything they could remember needed buying for food and for the house and pretty soon, they both had their hands filled and laden with bags.

"I never thought we would buy so many things," said Hinata.

"Let's take them home."

---

When they got home, they started to put everything where it should go in comfortable silence.

Being engaged felt different somehow. She felt even more connected to Sasuke now and blushed when he looked her way or their fingers brushed as they picked up things to put away.

Sasuke seemed to be in a lighter spirit as well although he seemed to be deep in thought.

They had just finished packing away everything when the pigeon returned. Hinata took the paper and opened it, reading out loud.

"You may come to see the council at two in the afternoon," said Hinata.

"That's about two hours from now," said Sasuke.

Hinata threw the paper in the bin and then looked at Sasuke. "What do you want to do until then?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke told her. "It's up to you."

Hinata thought about what they could do until the meeting and came up with the perfect idea.

"We can spar since we haven't done it in a while," said Hinata.

Sasuke smirked. "You sure?" he asked. "You may be a little rusty from all that teaching."

"I hope not."

Hinata and Sasuke went out to the training grounds and stood feet apart.

Having not fought for awhile, Hinata began to feel the hum of excitement at the thought of being able to again. She just hoped she was not indeed rusty because she had also not been training since she started the assignment.

Having to prepare lessons, faculty meetings, PTA meetings, and scheduling with ninja to see the children was hard work. Then there was actually teaching the children and having everything accurate.

The afternoon sessions often wore her out but when she got home, she had to correct tests, exercises, and homework while calling ninja and reading notes so she could prepare for the next day. Hinata barely had time to be with Sasuke when he was not on missions.

I other words, it was an endless cycle where training would just make the cycle a tighter circle.

She could see that Sasuke was waiting for her to make the first move.

"We only have roughly over an hour," he said. "Come at me."

Hinata's muscles tightened as she ran at Sasuke, kunai in hand. He had one his hand as well and they both clashed them together, Hinata trying to push her weight behind hers.

It was a wonderful feeling to be fighting again and Hinata tried not to go all out. She found that she was sweating more than she'd been accustomed and her legs were staring to hurt.

"You need to start training again," said Sasuke when he aimed to trip her up.

"I know, I can feel it," Hinata said. "Maybe I won't take up the offer to teach until the jounin exams after all."

---

Hinata found herself sprawled on the freshly trampled grass on her back about half an hour later, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. Sasuke stood over her, hand outstretched for her to take after he had healed both their scratches and bruises.

Hoisting her to the air, Sasuke gently rubbed the dirty smudges from her face. "You did well," he said as they were walking back to the house.

"But not great," said Hinata.

She glanced Sasuke's way to see that he was smiling. "No you didn't do great," he agreed. "But you'll be back on track soon if you start training again."

Hinata held her head down, watching her feet stir the dust. "I hope so," she said. "I can't let everything I've been doing before the assignment go to waste."

"It's not going to go to waste," said Sasuke. "You still remember all your moves."

"I couldn't execute them properly though. I have to tell Tsunade that I'm not going to teach the children anymore after the assignment date is over. I need to train for the jounin exam while I training to be leader and I can't if I'm like this. I can't prove to my father that I'm not weak and useless."

Sasuke stepped in front her and held her shoulders just as they were about to go up the steps to the house. "Hey now," he started. "Don't you go thinking like that."

Hinata frowned. "But, Sasuke, I-"

"Iie. We're on our own little mission now," said Sasuke. "Don't doubt yourself. You've become so bold in the time that you've been teaching, stood up to the council because of it. You're not weak or useless."

Hinata gave him a weak smile. "Hai."

Sasuke pulled Hinata close , kissed her briefly, and took her hand. "Good," he said. "Let's go inside and plan for my meeting with the council."

* * *

**_And that is the end of the chapter. I don't know how I do it, but it seems like I update every Monday now for some reason or the other. Once again, I had finished yesterday but it was too late to reread because I had to get to sleep for work. That, and I was watching music videos. Sorry! Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter and that you realize i made it a little longer for you. _**

**_If you have not read _Hinata the Vamp_, _A Happy Ending_ (now a completed fic), or _ Following the Sun_ please do._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	40. Officially Official

**_Hi readers! It's the big 40 here as well! Time flew again and it's time for another chapter. I'm all better for this chapter but I'm still stressed out and my head still hurts as it does _every single day_. Right now I'm not on good terms with my father at all which is adding to my very short fuse so, again, I hope my mood doesn't ruin my writing._**

**_ Ah yes, and before I forget, the new fic I put up, _Following the Sun_, is on hiatus for a while because of work and such. I barely have enough time to update these two I have going so I'll let you guys know when I update that and start up the sequel for _A Happy Ending_ as well, which won't be up for a while either._**

**_Anyway, let's get to it._**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter 40: Officially Official**

**-----**

Sasuke was on a mission and it had to be done by the end of the day.

As he walked to the Hyuuga compound, Sasuke ran through all the things he wanted to happen for the day and hoped that everything would go according to plan.

The guards let him in and he was led to where the meeting with the council was supposed to be held and he was shown inside.

With a click, the door was shut and he was being scrutinized by the council members and Hiashi. Neji was there as well, watching him in mild interest. He glared right back at them, showing the same condescending look they had painted on their wrinkly faces; the only one he spared was Neji.

Hiashi looked around the room briefly and then began to speak. "Since everyone is here with the exception of one of the council members due to an illness, we shall begin."

Hiashi quickly glanced at some papers that were on the long table. "You are Uchiha Sasuke, sixteen years of age, second born and son of the late Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. Am I correct?" said Hiashi.

"Hai," Sasuke answered.

"As that is confirmed, we shall begin the meeting and the scribing shall start," said Hiashi. He then took one of the papers in his hand and glanced at it, a pen in the other, the scribe doing the same.

"You have been summoned here to confirm certain questions that have been raised between the members of the Hyuuga council to help in the decision of placing Hyuuga Hinata as official heir to the clan."

Sasuke gave his confirmation.

"I believe you know the essence of everything so far and that you have no problems in answering said questions?" asked Hiashi.

"I do and, no, I have no problem," said Sasuke irritably. "Why else would I be here?"

Hiashi bristled and a few of the members whispered among themselves. The leader of the clan cleared his throat. "Everything said and done in this room will be documented and signed legally," said Hiashi.

"I understand," said Sasuke.

"I will now ask you the questions." The man looked towards the scribe to see if they were doing their job and then directed his focus on Sasuke again, who was staring at him with a bored expression on his face.

Really, all he wanted was for the meeting to be over so he could get on with the rest of his day.

He had to pull his mind back to the present when Hiashi started to speak again.

"Where are you currently living?" asked Hiashi.

"The outskirts of the Uchiha compound." Sasuke replied.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a Shinobi."

"What rank are you?" asked Hiashi.

Really now, they asked Hinata the same questions yesterday.

"Chuunin, Jounin next year," he said.

"Confident, aren't you?" Hiashi said with narrowed eyes.

"Very," Sasuke replied.

Hiashi continued. "Being a minor, do you have a guardian?"

"Iie."

"And why is that?"

"I can take care of myself."

"Who provides for you?"

"I provide for myself."

"How do you manage that at your age?"

"I'm not a Shinobi for my health."

There were grumbles from some of the members.

"Are you acquainted with Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Obviously."

"Is she currently residing with you?" asked Hiashi quickly. Sasuke could tell he want the meeting over just as quickly as he did.

"She told you that just yesterday," answered Sasuke.

Hiashi glared at him. "What is the relationship you possess with her?"

"She is my fiancée."

"Do you have evidence of this?" Hiashi asked him, looking a bit smug.

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Sasuke.

All of the murmurs were hushed as he said so and all eyes were on him, including Hiashi, who looked up from the paper and Neji whose interest was now apparent.

"Do you now?" Hinata's so-called father asked slowly.

Did they really think he would be there if he wasn't prepared?

Sasuke reached into his pocket and took out the paper. He got up and walked to Hiashi, handing it to him.

Hiashi's eyes darted across the paper several times as though rereading to make sure he was not misunderstanding anything, his eyes wide—that was probably because of what Tsunade had said though; he was not sure.

The leader of the clan then wordlessly passed the paper to the person next to him and the process was repeated, Sasuke watching as it ended back at Hiashi.

Sasuke was very pleased to see the shocked looks on all of their faces.

Hiashi cleared his throat again and Sasuke had to wonder how he was able to do it so much without irritating his throat raw.

"This letter here confirms an engagement between Hyuuga Hinata and Sasuke Uchiha and it has been signed and stamped by the Hokage herself," said Hiashi, addressing the members of council. He then called forth his blood limit for all of two seconds. "There is no forgery to the signature and no evidence of chakra-related interference."

"Now that that is out of the way, I think you know that if Hinata is going to be heir and leader of the clan, she will be living here on the compound, as well as yourself," said Hiashi, speaking to Sasuke.

"I do know that," said Sasuke. "But that does not mean I agree with it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," said Sasuke. "I can understand that if she becomes leader, we will have to live here but until then, I see no reason for it."

"If granted, she will be under consistent training," Hiashi argued.

"Consistent training that is not needed," Sasuke countered.

"You have no say in this," said Hiashi heatedly. "It is not your decision to make."

"I'm her fiancé. I have all the say," said Sasuke harshly. "If I say she's not living here until she's leader, and that's if you choose to make her heir, then that's how it will be. Is that all?"

Silence fell over the entire room as everyone was struck dumb. It seemed no one dared to speak to these old prunes the way Sasuke had but he did not care.

"This meeting is officially over," said Hiashi, when he came back to his senses. "You may go."

It was then that Sasuke remembered something. "Weren't you supposed to have a meeting with Hinata again today?" he asked.

"We decided not to bother with that yesterday after the meeting with Hinata and that is why she didn't receive a letter," said Hiashi.

He was no longer looking at him and was busy straightening his papers in obvious dismissal. Sasuke could tell that he was seething. "We will summon you both by next week Friday. You may leave."

Sasuke did not wait to be told a third time and was out the door and of the compound in no time.

* * *

Despite how short the meeting seemed to be, time had flown and it was actually approaching late afternoon when Sasuke entered through the front door.

Hinata was on the couch looking at him expectantly.

"How did it go?" asked Hinata. She had been waiting to hear how the meeting went and was not able to get anything done while he was away.

Sasuke came and sat next to her. "It could have gone better," he said. "But whatever."

He then proceeded to tell Hinata everything that had happened and she listened closely to every detail.

"-And they just kept quiet after that?" asked Hinata, referring to after Sasuke had told them he didn't want Hinata to live on the compound. They had not even discussed the donations or anything of the sort.

"Hai, I know what comes with us being engaged and married," said Sasuke. "Unless I give consent, there's nothing you can agree to without me. That's probably why they wanted to meet with me and wanted evidence."

The wheels in Hinata's head started to spin at his words. She knew that in Konoha, what the husband said was final but she did not know that it started as soon as they were engaged.

"That's great," said Hinata. "At least we don't have to live there right now."

Sasuke stood up. "I've been thinking and it occurred to me that we've been hardly seeing each other because of your assignment and my missions," said Sasuke. "Let's go out for a little bit."

Hinata stood up as well. "Okay," she agreed. "I had been thinking the same thing but you beat me to it."

---

They both got ready, Sasuke telling her to dress up nicely and Hinata found that she felt a little strange, having not worn anything over than her usual ninja attire.

Hinata could not remember the last time she wore even the simple red kimono she was wearing now. She put on very light makeup and sandals and was ready by the time Sasuke was finished getting ready as well.

When she came down the stairs, she blushed at the way Sasuke was looking at her and she had to admit that he looked rather handsome—well, even more so than usual for some reason. She noticed he seemed almost as nervous.

When Hinata tried to ask Sasuke where they were going, he just said 'you'll see' and it made Hinata slightly nervous. What was he thinking?

Instead of transporting or 'roof-topping it' as they have become accustomed to, the two of them walked the short distance to a cozy little restaurant right in the heart of town.

She could tell that this had been planned beforehand because as soon as they entered, they were led to a table and seated.

"You had all of this arranged?" asked Hinata as she took the menu from the waitress.

"Hai," said Sasuke. "I just wanted to take you out somewhere nice."

Hinata smiled at him, feeling her cheeks warm up.

The food was really delicious and when they were finished, Sasuke asked her if they could go for a walk before going home.

They had a wonderful time walking around the town and finally ended up on the Hokage Mountain, snacking on popsicles. The sun was setting fast and Hinata was watching it steadily as it set.

"Hinata," said Sasuke, gaining her attention.

"Hai?" answered Hinata and she turned to look directly at him, seeing the sun's last rays danced in his deep, dark eyes that were filled with nervousness again. She felt her stomach flutter.

Sasuke took her hands in his own, the popsicle stick dropped and forgotten on the ground.

"Gomen."

Hinata just stared at him for a moment before she spoke. "For what?" she asked.

"I hadn't meant for us to have to rush into all of this," he said. "As much as I wanted to."

"Iie," said Hinata. "I was the one who told the council we were engaged so you don't have to worry."

"It's not that," said Sasuke. "And it's not like how you think I mean either."

"What I'm saying is that I don't want us to be engaged to be married because we're doing the right thing for the wrong reason," he continued. "I want it to be the right thing for the right reason… because I love you and you love me."

Hinata was stunned that Sasuke could get such soft words to come from his mouth and she blushed even more, feeling her entire face and ears heat up.

"I know I'm not perfect in any way possible and we're way too young for this but…" Sasuke let go of her hands and reached into his pocket and Hinata froze at seeing the little black box. "I don't want this to be just a signed letter from the Hokage."

Hinata gasped as he opened the box and revealed a beautiful ring, the stones glinting in the last brilliant hues from the sun. It was simple with one diamond surrounded by tiny rubies that made it look like a flower.

Sasuke took the ring out and then grasped Hinata's hand, sliding the band on her ring finger. "I know you agreed already, but I wanted to do this right," said Sasuke. "Will you marry me, Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes were lit and glassy with tears and she nodded quickly. "Hai," she said, cradling her left hand in the right as she stared at the ring.

"It was the closest thing I could find to the original engagement ring for the Uchiha that I remember," said Sasuke. "And I wanted you to feel as though you are an Uchiha already."

Sasuke smiled at her and Hinata tugged on his shoulders to kiss him. He was momentarily stunned by her boldness but as soon as he got hold of his senses, he returned the kiss just as fiercely.

They parted just in time to see the green flash before the sun was gone and then their focus was on the other again.

"It's officially official then," said Hinata.

"It certainly is," said Sasuke. He pulled her into a one-armed hug as he began to walk. "Let's go home."

* * *

**_And on that note, this chapter comes to an end. Yes, it's longer again. I can't seem to stick to the 1500 that I planned for and it always ends up at least 2000, but who's complaining? I hope you liked the chapter though, it put me a better mood for sure._**

**_If you have not read _Hinata the Vamp_, _A Happy Ending** **_(now a completed fic), or _Following the Sun_, please do._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	41. The Funeral

**_Hi there all! Weekend has sprung up on me again so quickly. Not that I mind though since with the weekend came my birthday. Didn't do anything special but it was fine. _**

**_Recently, I have noticed that there seems to be a major shortage in updates and reviews again, hmm. Did all the Halloween parties and stuff get the writers and readers tired or is it end of year exams? I wouldn't know.  
Well, let's get to the fic then._**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter 41: The Funeral: The Sorrow and Joy It Brought**

**-----**

Thursday was Hiroshi's funeral

The day was dull and gray from the predicted storm and it only added to the gloom in the atmosphere. The black that everyone wore made it even more depressing.

Hinata had been ready early and waited until Sasuke got ready because he had just gotten back from a mission.

There were both in their black attire and made their way to the burial ground where a small sermon was held.

It was so sad to see how much Hitoshi's family and friends would miss him.

Most of them were crying; the men holding their wives, sisters, daughters in comfort. The students and teachers were there as well, shedding a tear or two for their teacher and colleague respectively. Tsunade had been there as well, looking mournful as one of her village members was no longer alive.

Hinata could not help the stray tears that found their way down her cheeks as Sasuke stiffly held her. It was just so heart-wrenching to see how many people would miss and grieve him and seeing them cry made her cry as well.

But it was not only for Hitoshi's death Hinata was crying.

She was silently crying for her sister; the one she hated so much. Not because she was grieving her late sister but because of the knowledge that she had willingly traded her eyes and life for a close sibling, a part of her mother and herself.

The closest to Hitoshi were unable to do anything else but cry and so Iruka had taken up the eulogy.

His eyes were red and puffy with the tears he was holding back as he read in his quiet and gentle voice, speaking of the best of the man who was lying in the flower-adorned casket.

Tsunade spoke as well, giving her remarks and sympathies. After that one of his team mates that had been on the mission with him engraved his name as one of the many who were killed in action.

-

When everything was finally over, everyone seemed at peace with the fact that it was official that Hitoshi was gone, everyone started to leave with the exception of the family, Hinata, and Sasuke.

Hinata made to leave but Sasuke was still.

"Sasuke?"

She looked up at his face to see that it was stony.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

Sasuke looked away. "It' nothing," he answered. "Let's go."

Sasuke held Hinata's hand and started to walk but Hinata planted her feet in the ground, refusing to move.

"Iie," she said. "You were fine this morning before we came here. Just tell me what's the matter."

"Look at the names there," Sasuke said. "Look closely."

Hinata peered at the monument, squinting her eyes to try to see what it was Sasuke wanted to show her. When about a minute had passed, Sasuke sighed.

"There's no name there of the Uchiha that were killed in the massacre on it."

Hinata's mouth formed a small O. She looked up at Sasuke who was still staring at the monument, avoiding her gaze.

"They were killed in action as well," Sasuke continued. "They died trying to fight Itachi when he went on his killing spree and yet none of their names are here with the other ninja of the village but instead, on one of their own. Not as members of the village"

"But Sasuke," said Hinata at last. "Maybe that is because they were not exactly on a mission when they were killed. They died with honor and maybe that's why they have their names specially engraved."

"I know," said Sasuke.

Hinata hesitated before she hugged him tightly. "It's okay if you miss them," she whispered. By now everyone else had left, leaving them alone in the burial ground.

"It's not a big deal," he replied. "It's just that when I come to a funeral it reminds me of them. I try to block it out whenever I can."

"I do too. You really miss your parents, don't you?" asked Hinata. "I know what it feels like to not have them around. I lost my mother at a younger age than you did and my father was a pig anyway so I lost him way before that."

It was then that Sasuke smiled sadly and looked her way.

"We have that in common," he said. "The fact that we lost people close to us."

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"I tried to explain that to Naruto once when we had a huge disagreement," Sasuke went on. "He's never had anyone to begin with so he doesn't know what it's like to lose them. You do."

"Hai, I didn't understand it," Hinata said. "I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that the one person who made me feel special was gone and I still miss her. I missed her even more today because of the funeral."

* * *

Sasuke paused a little while, his heart feeling close to bursting.

He thought his bond with Hinata and the similarities could not be any stronger but he had been wrong. He had completely forgotten the fact that Hinata had lost her mother when she was just five.

"My mother was that person," said Sasuke after a while. "She made me feel special as well; made me smile when my father chose to rub in my face how much better Itachi was than me.

"I don't believe when she said he spoke well of me when I wasn't in sight but looking back on it, I knew she had done it to make me feel better and I'm really grateful for that. I don't know how Itachi had the heart to kill her."

I know what you mean," said Hinata. "I believe my father killed my mother with his wishes for a son after my uncle Hiashi got Neji. He killed her because of jealousy when Neji was everything I was not."

Sasuke listened as yet another bit of Hinata's life was said before he spoke again.

"I never thought Itachi could be that way. It surprised the hell out of me even though he was cold," said Sasuke. "It makes me cringe to think I had that stupid complex when I was a child."

He scoffed. "And then you came along and got Stockholm syndrome."

Hinata laughed a bit. "I guess we're both a little messed up when it comes to Itachi, I suppose," she commented.

-

They both remained quiet and then Sasuke spared Hinata another small smile. "I'm glad I have you here with me," said Sasuke.

Hinata took his hand and pulled him along as she walked. "Me too," she replied.

Sasuke took lead and guided her through the burial grounds with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To where my family was buried," was Sasuke's reply.

He came upon the familiar area and stood in the middle of the Uchiha he had known, it seemed, forever ago.

Sasuke took Hinata a little further to the top where his mother and father's resting place was.

They both were silent and Sasuke was glad no words were needed. He silently greeted his family before talking to his parents.

_"Otou-san, Oka-san,"_ he thought. _"This girl next to me, Hyuuga Hinata, my hime, is my fiancée and I'll be marrying her. It's a pity you won't be able to talk to her but she's everything to me and just like you, Oka-san. I know you would have loved her as your own daughter. You probably wouldn't like her, Otou-san, but I love her even though she's made me happier than I think I have ever been although a bit soft. I ask for your blessing."_

Sasuke had not realized his eyes were closed until Hinata touched his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Hai," nodded Sasuke.

"You were talking to them," Hinata said more than asked.

Sasuke did not answer; somewhat embarrassed to tell her he'd asked his deceased parents to bless them.

The thought flew from his head when a bright light shone on them both. Sasuke and Hinata looked up at the ray of sun that had peeked through the dark clouds that were slowly dispersing.

Hinata looked at him and grinned, showing her dimples which made his smile wider as well.

"It looks like there's not going to be a storm coming after all," she said.

Sasuke looked back up again, wondering if his parents had really given them their blessings. "Hai."

Hinata clapped her hands together. "We don't have anything to do since I'm off since the academy is out for the day because of the funeral and you just got back today from your mission," said Hinata. "Do you want to spar?" she asked.

"Won't that get you upset again?" asked Sasuke carefully.

"Iie," said Hinata. "I won't get back up to speed if I'm afraid of losing."

"Alright," said Sasuke as they walked away from the burial grounds on the way to the training grounds. "I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Hinata told him as they walked. She grabbed winked at him. "Plus, I want to make your parents proud of you; that you found a strong future wife."

Sasuke let go of her hand and in one movement. He picked her up, holding her close bridal style as he jumped on the nearest rooftop and leapt to another and another.

Hinata giggled and held on as they went and Sasuke joined in as well, the sound music to his ears.

He was right. Hinata had made him happier than he had ever been.

* * *

**_Okay readers, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it since it ended on a nice note just like last chapter. _**

**_If you have not read _Hinata the Vamp_, _A Happy Ending_ (now a completed fic), or _Following the Sun_ (on hiatus for a while), please do._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	42. Tadaima

**_Hi there readers! Sorry about the late update but I've been really busy over the weekend and didn't have the chance to even glance in the direction of the computer. I'm in a fairly good mood this time and happy to say I have lots of updates for chapters so someone heard me last week lol! Anyway, let's not waste anymore time._**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter 42: Tadaima**

**-----**

The following day found Hinata at the Hokage's tower bright and early since she had to go to the Hyuuga compound right after for the meeting; the meeting that would allow her to know if she would be accepted as heir or not.

Sasuke was waiting outside at the moment as she stood in front the Hokage's desk, waiting for her response.

"Well," said Tsunade. "I understand that you want to improve your skills so that you can take the jounin exam with confidence. There is a shortage on teachers right now though."

"I thought I had the option," said Hinata.

"And you still do," said Tsunade, rubbing her temple with one hand as she put away some files in her desk with the other. "I'm not asking you to accept lengthening of your assignment to the academy. I'm asking that if the time should come that there is a need for a substitute, I can call on you. You'll be paid as though it were a mission and not just an assignment."

At least she would be paid fairly well. It wouldn't be the experience she need though.

"Hai," said Hinata, pushing forward her gratefulness. "I don't mind that. I love the children and would be glad to help out if I'm needed."

Tsunade stamped a paper and folded it. "Here you go then," she said. "Assignment completed."

"Arigatou, Tsunade-sama," said Hinata and she reached out to take the paper that was her pay slip and put it in her pocket, waiting for dismissal.

"I understand you have a meeting with the Hyuuga council soon," said Tsunade. She took up a paper off a pile and started to read it, her eyebrows furrowing.

It amazed Hinata that the woman had not had a breakdown yet; it was so clear she hated all the paperwork. The Hokage smashed the Hokage stamp on the paper, denting the desk.

H-hai," said Hinata, startled.

"Good luck," Tsunade said, looking directly at Hinata. "Kami knows the Hyuuga clan needs a new leader soon."

Hinata smiled at Tsunade. "Arigatou," she said.

Tsunade smiled as well before looking at the clock behind Hinata. "It's time for you to go or you'll be late and that's not good," said Tsunade, taking up a pen. "You're dismissed. Get out."

---

Hinata nodded and left the office, meeting Sasuke at the front where he said he would wait.

"What did Tsunade say?" asked Sasuke as they started off in the direction of the Hyuuga compound.

"I'll be called on sometimes to be a substitute since there's a shortage," said Hinata. "But that's good, I don't mind. Other than that, the assignment is done."

The money she was paid was not too bad, although Hinata knew she could have made a lot more with a couple missions. Sasuke had voiced as much.

Neither of them spoke again until they were right outside the compound and were led inside by the guards.

They both were shown in this time and took their seats before the council members, who were looking down their noses at them.

Hiashi stood and began the meeting.

He cleared his throat before addressing Hinata first. "You are Hyuuga Hinata, fifteen years of age, Chuunin, first born and daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, and the fiancée of Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hai," Hinata answered, feeling her stomach flutter at the acknowledgement.

Hiashi then spoke to Sasuke. "You are Uchiha Sasuke, sixteen years of age, Chuunin, second born and son of the late Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, and the fiancé of Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Hai," answered.

The questions that they had been asked at the previous meetings had been asked again before Hiashi declared that the meeting had started and that the scribing should begin.

"This meeting is to inform Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke of the council members' decision on whether to make Hinata heir and member of the clan once more or not," said Hiashi. "The decision has been made and it was agreed that Hinata would indeed be the next leader in line of the Hyuuga clan."

Even though Hinata had been preparing to hear both acceptance and rejection and had her reaction planned, she was still a little shocked by the news that the clan members wanted her as their leader someday. It made her feel wanted and appreciated, as though she had proven that she was worthy of it.

And it would feel so much better when she could throw it in their face in the next year or two. Not the members of the clan but her father and the council.

* * *

Sasuke glanced at Hinata as she took in the news and was glad to see that she was happy about it.

He knew that she was just itching for the time to be up so she had hand down her title and he couldn't agree more.

"Arigatou," said Hinata respectfully. "I believe you made a good decision."

"That remains to be seen," Hiashi replied. "Until then, welcome back to the Hyuuga clan."

Sasuke's jaws clenched at the comment.

"The issue of whether you both would be living here has arisen," said Hiashi. "But after Uchiha Sasuke clearly stated that he would prefer not to live on the compound until you are the leader of the clan, that has been dropped as we have no say in that matter against your husband to be. Living arrangements have nothing to do with training."

They both nodded.

"However, you will be requested to be here for eight hours a day and four hours on weekends for the next year," Hiashi continued. "This is so you can become familiar with the advanced ways of the Hyuuga and become closer to the clan."

"Every day?" Hinata asked. "I do not see the need."

"Since you have decided you want to cram all of your training into one year as opposed to the two years requested, it was agreed that in order for such a feat to happen, you will have to be here everyday."

Sasuke could feel the wheels turning in Hinata's head as his own were at work as well.

"Hinata has to train for the Jounin exams," he voiced. "I'm sure you understand the importance of having a leader with skill and not only knowledge."

Hiashi visibly bit his tongue before speaking.

"You make an excellent point, Uchiha-san," said Hiashi, he looked around the room before continuing. "What do you suggest?"

Sasuke thought for a fleeting moment, coming up with something they both could work with without being unreasonable. He did not want trouble as soon as Hinata became heir.

"Six hours a day during the week and three hours a day on weekends," said Sasuke. He looked at Hinata and saw that she was fine with that.

The council members put their heads together in a quick discussion and a note was sent to Hiashi, who read it quickly.

"The training will be harder," said Hiashi. "Meetings held here are sometimes very long and since you have come to the decision that you want more done in less time, it will be stressful for you, Hinata."

Sasuke could tell Hiashi could not care less if Hinata was stressed or not.

"I understand that," said Hinata. "But this is what I want."

"Very well," said Hiashi. "You will begin every morning at nine on weekdays and at one on weekends."

"Hai," said Hinata.

"Someone will escort you here," said Hiashi. "And since you will be doing this, missions will not be issued although you'll be given an allowance. Neji will be training alongside you for the upcoming year and will be given the same treatment."

Sasuke looked at Neji and saw he was a little upset but that he accepted it. He would probably be given an allowance since he would not be able to go on missions for the next year. He was not sure if Neji would be given the same amount seeing as he was a Branch house member.

"Even though neither of you will not be living here, a room has been prepared for you should the need to stay, for any reason, arises," said Hiashi. Sasuke could tell that even though the man was not happy with the idea of either him living there or Hinata, it was the proper thing to do.

That, and the fact that they planned on having Hinata stay over a couple times for sure.

"Hai," said Hinata.

Hiashi gathered all his papers into a neat pile and shifted them away before sitting. "Now that everything has been settled so far and there is nothing else I can think of, you may leave and we'll see you tomorrow."

Both Sasuke and Hinata gave a short bow and left.

They hopped from rooftop to rooftop on the way home and when they reached, they had to go through the window because Sasuke had forgotten the key. Really, what was so hard about remembering a damn key, yet he could memorize so many jutsu?

---

Sasuke helped Hinata make lunch.

"We won't really have any time for ourselves," said Hinata, out of the blue. "I'll have to train to be leader, substitute at the academy sometimes, _and_ train for the jounin exams, while finding time for us to be alone together."

"I know," said Sasuke. He didn't like the sound of it when it was voiced but there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm not even doing so great with sparring," said Hinata as she began chopping the vegetables viciously.

Sasuke put down the onigiri and stilled Hinata's hand. "You're freaking out and it hasn't even started," said Sasuke. He felt the same as Hinata about the whole thing but he had to put on a good face for her. "You'll be fine."

"How do you know?" asked Hinata. "You know I'm way behind since I stopped training and missions. I can't even go on any missions now and most of my time will be taken up reading scrolls and attending meetings."

"We'll train harder," suggested Sasuke, even though he knew he wouldn't push Hinata too hard, considering the stress she was under already. She had fainted twice since they started sparring; not from exhaustion, but because of frustration.

Sasuke let go of her hand when he saw that she had calmed down. "Don't forget what you told me," he added. "We want to make my parents proud of me but not only them, your mother. And bastard of a father needs to see that you're not useless as he seems to think."

"You're right," said Hinata. "I know what I'll do. I can to ask some of our friends to train with us as well."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" asked Sasuke. He could remember when she had first come back from the Akatsuki hideout how much different she had been and how much stronger she was.

It had caused Shikamaru to become suspicious and even though she was slightly weaker than before, Hinata was unconsciously still very skilled.

Hinata sighed. "Maybe you can trust Naruto enough to let him spar with us?" asked Hinata.

"He's too wild," said Sasuke. "We can spar with him but only once in a while or something like that."

"Then it's just you and me," Hinata concluded. "We'll sort this all out and get through this year on our own."

"Hai," said Sasuke.

After they had lunch, the two of them relaxed and enjoyed what could be considered as their last day of freedom.

* * *

**_And that is the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. I was a little distracted this time but hopefully, it didn't affect the chapter. I have lots to do the upcoming weekend so _HtV_ will probably be up on Monday as well._**

**_If you have not read _Hinata the Vamp_, _A Happy Ending_ (now a completed fic), or_ Following the Sun_ (currently on hiatus), please do._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	43. An Unexpected Letter

**_Hi there all. Weekend had popped up and has gone quite fast, hasn't it. I don't know what's happening but I'm always distracted by something or the other these days. I'm watching Merlin so that's a part of it -- most of it. Next, I'm painting and I have lots of chapter updates to read and the suspense is killing me lol! Anyway, let's get to it._**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter 43: An Unexpected Letter**

**-----**

Hinata tried to keep her eyes opened and focused as she sat through another boring meeting.

It was the last Thursday in February now and she still had not gotten used to her schedule. Hinata was still exhausted from training until eleven the night before and was sure she would find her forehead on the desk before long.

Everyday it was the same thing for Hinata. She would wake up at seven and fix breakfast for herself and Sasuke if he was not on a mission as well as lunch for herself and Neji, get ready, and go to the compound where she would have to endure six hours of attending meetings that bored her to death in the mornings and reading scrolls that positively fried her brain. Then she would go home, freshen up and go to the training grounds to either train on her own or with Sasuke. This had even happened on Christmas day, Boxing Day and her birthday; New Year's Day had been no different.

Occasionally, Neji would train with her or Naruto. Sometimes Kiba or the others would offer to spar but she always refused, finding an excuse as she remembered Sasuke didn't want her fighting them as it could give away their secret.

With only four months left until the Jounin exams, Hinata was really starting to feel the pressure. When Sasuke was not on missions he would help her train until she fainted and then would take her home until she got used to the strain. While Sasuke was on missions he would copy new jutsu and share them with her training so she could master them.

At least she was no longer fainting and now could hold her own again. She could feel her strength coming back as well as her speed and had him to thank for that. She was not improving as fast as she thought she would but that was fine.

Hinata smiled as she remembered training last night. It had been raining as she and Sasuke sparred, ending in a very heated kiss and a warm snuggle when they got home in bed as they listened to the rain. She was glad there was no thunder or lightning and they both thoroughly enjoyed their time together.

Thinking about it made her smile and frown at the same time as she remembered a similar incident of kissing while training in the rain…

"- And that brings us to the end of this meeting."

Hinata looked up, eyes blurred from her daydreaming and weariness as the council members stood up to leave. She had barely heard a word they had said.

It was some time after one now which meant Hinata had a half an hour to have her lunch. She walked out to the gardens to sit at one of the benches with Neji as they had become accustomed to.

"You didn't hear anything that was said, did you?" asked Neji as he gratefully took the obento Hinata had packed for him.

"Could you tell?" Hinata asked him.

"Always can. Your eyes were as blank as a sheet of paper," Neji told her with a slight chuckle.

"I can't help it," Hinata whined. "It's so _boring_."

"What are you going to do when it's you who will have to hold these meetings?" Neji asked her.

"I'll be ready. It's just that it'll have to wait until the Jounin exams are over to really get focused. I'm really tired now that I'm training and substituting at the academy plus, the exam is soon here."

"I can understand that. Just being at the compound attending these meetings and reading scrolls is hard enough," said Neji. "Do you want me to train and spar with you tonight or is Sasuke in the village today?"

"Iie," Hinata answered. "He has a two week long B rank mission."

"Would you like me to train with you?" asked Neji. Hinata knew he could tell that she was a bit lonely with Sasuke almost always gone on missions.

"Sure," said Hinata. It was nice to train with Neji since he was another Byakugan user. Even though she did not really depend on her blood limit as she once had, it was still necessary to keep up her skills. "If you have the time."

---

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly after that and Hinata was glad for that; she usually perked up after lunch. She did not know how many more scrolls she could read.

Hinata looked across at Neji and saw him still reading studiously. She couldn't do that even though she would be tested on what she'd learned tomorrow. Kami, she felt like she was attending the academy all over again.

She admired that about Neji and sometimes it made her feel guilty that he had to work twice as hard as she did because he was a Branch House member and had not been allowed access to this information until now. It would mean so much to her to remove Neji's seal and give him what he deserved.

Looking at the clock on the far wall, Hinata saw that it was time to leave soon. She began to pack away all that she had taken out and watched as Neji started to do the same when she was done.

"Will we meet the usual time?" Neji asked Hinata.

"Hai."

Hinata left the compound and headed for the market to pick up a few things to make dinner before she went home. After preparing something to eat as she went over the homework she had assigned for a class at the academy. By the time she was finished, it was time to meet Neji.

When she got down to the training grounds, Neji was already there and he had company with him. She greeted Neji and then Lee.

"Hi Lee," Hinata greeted. "What brings you here?"

"My rival has asked me to come spar with you both, if you don't mind" said Lee enthusiastically. "I'll be honored to spar with such a lovely blossom such as yourself as well as my lifelong rival and greatest friend, Neji."

Hinata smiled at Lee's way of speaking before she answered. "What do you want to do?" she asked him. Sasuke had told her not to train with anyone but if he wasn't there she couldn't train on her own all the time, could she?

* * *

Really, Hinata should have known better than to ask Lee what he wanted to do in the ways of training. She should have known that Lee was really the beast he was known as when it came to such things.

"Come on, Hinata, fair blossom and beautiful light," said Lee happily. "Faster!"

Legs burning from the weights Lee had brought along for training, Hinata was trying to keep up with Neji and Lee as they ran up the Hokage mountain for the umpteenth time—she had lost count.

Although it was hard, Hinata found she was having a lot of fun running up and down the faces of the Hokages. The chilly night air was biting at her cheeks and nose as she managed to run at a commendable pace but it was not fast enough. She had missed the feel of training and sparring with weights and welcomed the feeling.

Hinata pushed herself for the rest of the time she spent with Neji and Lee. She sparred with both Neji and Lee and found that though he was a strong opponent, she was more than able to hold her own against them and that lifted her confidence even more. By the time ten o'clock came around, all three of them were sweating and panting although Lee seemed more than ready for another round.

---

"Arigatou," said Hinata when they were done.

"It was a pleasure to spar and spent the evening with you," said Lee when they got to her house. Both Lee and Neji had decided to drop her off before going home themselves as Neji was accustomed doing.

"See you tomorrow," said Neji.

Hinata nodded and offered well wishes for the night before the two disappeared and she turned around to switch on the lights of the empty house. Quickly turning on her Byakugan, she made sure no one had broken in.

She missed Sasuke when he was on missions, especially when she came home from training. It seemed they never had time for each other anymore.

It was times like these when she was home alone that she had other things on her mind as well. Or should she say other people? One person in particular, as a matter of fact, and that was Itachi.

She had been doing well at keeping him out of her dreams for quite a while but now that she was under so much stress and Sasuke was not around to help keep up her willpower, Hinata found herself a slave to the dreams and thoughts of Itachi once again.

Hinata wondered about him. What he was doing since she had not seen or heard from him after he had left her in her room at the compound that night. She would never forget the way she felt as he told her goodbye.

Hinata had a snack from the fridge even though it was late and went upstairs to have a bath. She sighed as she sank into the tub, the hot water relaxing her muscles.

Hinata could feel all of her exhaustion be replaced with content as she remembered how well training had gone. She knew that when she had returned from the Akatsuki hideout she was on Neji's level or even stronger and tonight had proven that.

Because she was not so keen to using her bloodline limit, she was able to outsmart him when he thought she would use the Hyuuga traits and sparring with him had been more fun tonight than before with Lee involved.

The green clad boy had helped push her to the limits and beyond and not once did Hinata feel overwhelmed enough to faint or give up. Sasuke was great at training and sparring with her but she could always tell that he was going easy on her even when she asked him not to.

Hinata washed her hair and then got out of the tub when the water started to cool and dried off. Dressing in night nightgown, Hinata toweled dry her still damp hair and then brushed it before braiding it for bed.

She was staring in the mirror as she braided her hair deep in thought when she heard a flutter of wings.

Hinata looked around quickly as the crow clawed off the rolled up piece of paper that was tied onto its leg and took off through the opened window.

A crow?

Hinata approached the paper cautiously in case it was an exploding tag or had some kind of jutsu or seal on it.

"Byakugan!"

Hinata felt the chakra surge to her eyes as she scanned the small piece of paper. Finding no threat, she walked towards the bed and picked the paper up. She knew only one person who used crows as carriers and her fingers shook as she unrolled the paper.

_Hime…_

There was no mistaking the handwriting.

It was a letter from Itachi.

* * *

**_Alright readers, that is the end of this chapter. I hope the little bit of suspense made up for the late chapter. I am currently watching Merlin and it has me hooked so much! I could have easily had this chapter for you for the weekend and for that, I'm sorry. It seems though that my weekends are starting to be caught up so from now on I _will _update every week, I promise, but not necessarily every weekend. _**

**_If you have not read _Hinata the Vamp_, _A Happy Ending_ (now a completed fic), or _Following the Sun_ please do._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	44. Itachi's Decision

**_Hi there readers!! Merry Christmas to you all , Happy New Year as well (I always update _Hina hime _first every year) and I hope you all enjoyed your holidays; all the best wishes for the new year to come. I certainly did, seeing as I now have a laptop and some other stuff I had been wanting for awhile now thanks to my awesome mother. Anyway, I know that this is super late but I had a lot going on and in truth, I was a bit lazy. In my defense though, I had only been reading fics because it was to get the rush and stress of Christmas and New Year's under control and reading calms me, plus everything was so hectic that I couldn't focus on writing. Anyway, enough excuses from me and let's get on with the chapter._**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter 44: Itachi's Decision**

**-----**

Itachi was currently in his bed thinking over what he had just done.

He had gone months on end training and going on missions. Deidara had been a royal pain, seeing as he did not see the sense in training so hard but Itachi drilled him as well and anyone else he sparred with but it was mostly the blond.

For weeks he and Deidara trained until Pein and Konan returned from their mission and assigned some to him and Kisame. Having been successful as usual, Itachi had made it back in time to train a little more with Deidara before the blond went off to his own work

Itachi spent the other months just training alone or with others from Akatsuki, testing his abilities and going on missions so that Pein could test him.

Also, since Pein and Konan were back it meant that Konan wanted to make up for the time they had spent apart. Truthfully, Itachi was glad to get rid f some of the pent-up frustrations and Konan's appetite for him only made it easier. In the end though, he felt even emptier than before for reasons he did not want to explore but could not help but notice.

He could remember all those months ago when Deidara had shed a little light on his situation and of the few time that Deidara spoke sensibly, Itachi had no choice but to agree.

He was in love with Hinata.

He was in love with a girl who had shared his affections, someone who understood him-- or had at least tried-- and he let her go.

The girl he was in love with was now with his younger brother to whom he had practically handed her to when she had wanted to stay with him.

He had pushed her away, left her standing alone in her room.

And now Itachi wanted her back.

He might not be fair in saying the last statement as Hinata had been with Sasuke, in a manner of speaking, before Itachi had kidnapped her and she was never his to begin with, but they had shared something and now no matter how hard Itachi tried, he could not let it go. It was downright alarming and of character for him.

He knew it was so wrong of him but he was beginning to realize that the longer he tried to ignore it, the stronger it became and that 'it' was his desire. He wanted to see her again, even if it was only for a moment.

Being with Konan was not helping anymore and he had a feeling that the older woman knew that he was losing even more interest than he had before. He was pushing Konan away more and more and she was becoming even more reckless than she had been before as though punishing him for losing interest; cornering him in the corridors and other such conspicuous places.

When thoughts of Hinata plagued him until he could stand it no more, he decided that rather than go to Konoha right away, he would just write to her.

He had been sitting at his desk just staring at the blank paper, pen in hand, annoyed with himself for even thinking about ruining Hinata and Sasuke's happiness by reminding Hinata that he was still alive. He was sure the girl had forgotten about him.

After he broke the third pen, Itachi picked up another and finally decided to write.

_Hime…_

Itachi closed his eyes briefly, remembering everything about his little hime before writing again.

_I hope you are well. _

_I_

Itachi could think of nothing else to say, his mind was completely blank. It was not like him to be like this but even as he looked at his hand it was shaking and sweaty, smudging the paper a little. He balled the paper up and rewrote it before letting out a deep sigh. What was wrong with him? He was acting like a lovesick girl.

"Itachi-kuuun!

Itachi sighed as he recognized the voice. He quickly folded the paper and in a couple of hand seals, a crow was flying through the window with his letter.

"What were you doing?" asked Deidara.

Itachi turned around in his chair to look at Deidara. "I don't see how it is any of your business what I was doing," he told the blond

"Is that any way to treat me after I've been on a mission for over three weeks?" asked Deidara with a pout.

"I quite enjoyed the peace and quiet," Itachi said with a smirk. Over the months, he and Deidara had gotten even closer and he could actually call the blond his best friend. Never mind he was annoying and clingy; he just had a way of getting under Itachi's skin without Itachi killing him.

"You sent a letter to Hina, ne?" asked Deidara accusingly. He pointed a finger at Itachi. "You stingy bastard! You didn't even tell me!"

How Deidara predicted that he had, Itachi did not know. Itachi turned around again and estimated the time before he threw a well-aimed kunai that nicked Deidara on the shoulder.

"Hey!"

"I told you time and time again to not touch me," Itachi explained.

"Who told you I was going to touch you?" asked Deidara, holding his shoulder

"You usually can't keep your hands to yourself."

Itachi turned around to see Deidara pouting but ignored him until he started to speak again.

"So we going to see Hina, yeah?" asked Deidara.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the other. "'We are not going anywhere."

"So you're planning on going on your own then?" asked Deidara. "But I wanted to see her too, Itachi," the blond whined.

"I'm not going either," Itachi said.

"Why not?" asked Deidara.

"Because there is no need to."

"I'd say there's a need to," Deidara told him. "Look at all these broken pens and torn up or balled up paper! You clearly want to see her."

Sometimes Itachi wished Deidara was as dense as he'd thought he was before.

"Whether I want to see her or not has nothing to do with it," said Itachi.

"What are you so scared of? You're afraid she won't want to see you, or are you afraid she'll be happy with your brat of a brother and wouldn't have been thinking about you the way I know you do of her?" asked Deidara. "You never know. Maybe she'll be more than happy to see you."

"I think it's time for you to leave," Itachi informed Deidara.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Whatever, but if I find out you've gone to see Hina without me I'll track you down."

That made Itachi snort as he watched the blond leave his room.

Itachi gathered his things and made it to the bathroom and then he was back in his room, lying on the bed with his thoughts running a mile a second before he turned over to go to sleep.

* * *

When Itachi woke up the next morning it was to find his crow next to his head, cleaning its feathers. Expelling the summon, he got up and went to the bathroom and then was walking though the entrance and into the dense woods to a river not too far from the hideout.

Lately, Itachi found himself going to this particular spot. It was noting much, just a small clearing in the middle of nowhere but the river always made him return.

He would never forget the rainy night he had spent there training with Hinata and sometimes he wondered if she could remember or even cared about what had happened between them, even though it was only a couple of kisses.

But those kisses meant more to Itachi than he realized and they haunted him because he could think of nothing else lately.

Maybe he was going mad.

Itachi sat on the rock nearby that he had rested his cloak on so long ago and stared out at the rippling water, delving deep into his mind, when the sound of wings caught his ears.

Thinking that it was Deidara, Itachi got his kunai out, ready to give the blond another bruise as he often did. Usually, when he aimed at his noisy friend, he hit him with the handle of the kunai so as not to cut him but with enough force to hurt and leave a bright black and blue bruise.

Itachi forced his Sharingukan to his slate gray eyes, feeling the chakra pulse to the veins around his eyes as he looked around the surrounding area and saw a messenger bird coming his way. The bird landed on the rock next to him and Itachi took the piece of paper off its foot after checking for traps.

No one sent him messages unless it was Deidara or Konan when they were on missions so unless they were feeling especially needy, it could only mean one thing …

… the note was from his hime.

Itachi honestly did not know if he had been expecting a reply but now that it looked like Hinata had sent one, he did not know if he wanted to open it and see what she had written or not. It was not like him to be nervous and Itachi could not help the feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

He came to the conclusion that he was getting soft.

Carefully unfolding the piece of paper, Itachi stared at the writing, not really comprehending the words at first. Finally, he got his brain to focus on what his eyes were seeing.

_I_

_I'm fine. I haven't heard from you or seen you in so long. I often think about you and wonder what you're doing. Are you okay as well? I miss you…z_

_Hina_

Itachi had not realized that he had stopped breathing until he felt the burn in his chest. Inhaling, Itachi folded the paper and placed it into the pocket of his cloak and then stared out to the river.

So Hinata had been thinking about him and wondering about him the same way he was, missing him. Well, he couldn't be sure of the way she thought of him but the main point was that she was.

As Itachi sat there on the rock embedded in the earth, he came to a decision.

Itachi was tired of wondering about Hinata and thinking of nothing but her. He was tired of thinking 'what if' and thinking about what he could have, should have, and would have done if he had stayed with Hinata or could see her again. He was tired of being distracted by Hinata when he should be training harder or focusing on a mission.

Itachi was tired of loving Hinata the way he did as he'd never felt about anyone in his life.

Getting up from his position, Itachi set off for the hideout and into his room to find Kisame waiting there.

"Nani," said Itachi as he walked through the door, shutting it behind him.

"I'd been wondering where you were," Kisame started. "I was looking for you to let you know that the leader wants us to go on another mission."

"Iie, I have other plans," said Itachi shortly as he made his way to his drawer and took out his traveling bag.

"Like what?" asked Kisame disbelievingly. "You don't usually turn down a mission."

"I do not think it is your business why I decline a mission or not," said Itachi, stowing items in the bag. "I'll discuss this with Pein."

Kisame shrugged. "Ok, but I hope I don't have to partner up with Hidan or Deidara, they'll drive me crazy."

Oh, Itachi knew that first hand.

Itachi left without saying another word and made his way down the corridors to Pein's office. When he got there, he knocked and waited until Pein admitted entry before going through the door. When he got there, he found Konan there, as usual, with the red head.

"I have assigned you a mission," said Pein. "Have Kisame informed you?"

"Hai," answered Itachi while trying to ignore the discreet looks Konan was giving him behind Pein's back where she was sitting. "That is why I am here. I decline the mission."

"And why is that?" asked Pein.

"I have another engagement," Itachi replied.

"Is it important?" Pein queried. Itachi could see that the man was genuinely curious as was Konan.

"I'm afraid so," said Itachi. "I won't be able to function one hundred percent if I don't finish this."

Pein narrowed his eyes at him before answering.

"So be it," said the older man. "This is not behavior that I would tolerate but I will allow you to go. Send Kisame to me and I will let him know who his partner for the mission is.

"I also want Deidara to accompany me," said Itachi.

"He's just come back from a mission," Pein stated. "You could perhaps get someone else like Kakuzu."

Itachi shook his head once. "I'm sure Deidara won't mind. He asked to come with me."

"Very well," Pein told Itachi. "You may go."

Itachi gave a curt nod to both Pein and to Konan, who was now glaring at him, and left. It seemed she had not expected Pein to grant his request.

Not waiting a second longer, Itachi headed straight for his room where Kisame was still waiting for him.

"What did he say?" asked the blue-hued man, referring to Pein.

"The decline was allowed," said Itachi as he took up his bag and went to turn out the lights in his room. He both walked outside and Kisame watched as Itachi locked his room with a couple of hand seals and a tag. "Pein wants to see you," Itachi added.

Kisame sighed. "Hai, I'll go now." Itachi and Kisame continued their walk until they had to part ways. "You never said where you're going," said Kisame. "Where's this place that you have to go that's so important to turn down a mission?"

"I cannot disclose that information," Itachi told him before he turned away.

Itachi headed straight for Deidara's room, not wanting to waste any time. When he opened the door, it was to find the blond entertaining himself by making his clay bombs dance around the room.

"Come," said Itachi.

All the bombs stopped at once as Deidara looked at him in pure shock. "Do you mean what I think you mean?" Deidara asked him.

Itachi nodded.

Deidara leaped up from his position on his bed and started to repack all the things he had taken from his traveling bag. In no time, Deidara was ready. "Ready?" he asked Itachi.

"Hai."

"To Konoha?"

"Konoha."

_Hime…_

* * *

**_ And that is the end of this chapter, readers. No, I could not make it any longer because I have been quite busy lately but it's a little longer than the usual 1500, 3000+ I hope that you enjoyed it because I certainly enjoyed writing it._**

**_If you have not read _Hinata the Vamp_, _A Happy Ending _(now a completed fic), or _Following the Sun_, please do._**

**_Until next time..._**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!  
_**


	45. In Konoha Once More

**_ Hi there readers! It's time for another chapter and it's about time too. I've kept you waiting so long, I feel horrible (quite literally too as I was too sick and it was killing me not to just lie in my bed and sleep the days away).After being sick I got caught up in some personal matters that have not been resolved yet and the list goes on. I know I promised I'd have a chapter out for you for my fics weekly and I'm really trying to stick to it, I really am, I'm sorry for disappointing you guys._**

**_ Also, I made a mistake in the previous chapter just in case by the time I finish write this I forget to change it. I said it was the last Thursday in February but I meant the first, sorry. I had wanted to get this chapter to you so much sooner for Valentine's Day with a complimentary picture I drew but I was extremely busy and will get that to you soon as I can, but as I said I'm extremely busy right now. _**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter 45: In Konoha Once More**

**-----**

Itachi's ears felt as though they were about to bleed.

He quite honestly believed that if Deidara did not stop talking, he would inflict the blond some serious mental and bodily damage.

The smaller man just kept talking nonstop from the time they left the hideout in his excitement to see Hinata again, and it did not look as though he planned on shutting up about it anytime soon.

"- think she's going to be so surprised to see us, yeah!" Itachi heard through his attempts at blocking out Deidara's voice.

They were now just miles from Konoha as the sun began to set behind the mountains beyond the trees they were leaping through, the forest becoming darker as they went.

Lucky for Itachi, Deidara seemed to have finally talked himself hoarse just before reaching the border of Konoha later.

Slipping through the village's defense was easy enough and after they rid themselves of their identifying cloaks and put up a henge, they were strolling through the nearly deserted streets of what Itachi considered his true and only home.

They made their way to a rundown little inn in the seedier part of Konoha.

"I don't see why we have to stay at these things," said Deidara in disgust after they had checked in and were in their tiny room. "We have the money to stay somewhere more tasteful."

"More tasteful means more attention drawn to ourselves," said Itachi as he started unpacking his belongings to put them in one of the small drawers provided.

Deidara did the same before he was running across the room at the sight of a cockroach, scurrying in the corners of the room.

"Did you see that thing?!" asked the blond.

Itachi ignored him.

"Aren't you going to kill it?!" the man asked hysterically.

"Iie," Itachi told him. "You're an S class criminal, Deidara."

"And that's a big-ass cockroach!" Deidara countered. "I could hear it running across the floor!"

Itachi tried to hold back a snort. It was just simply amazing how afraid Deidara was of insects. He had told Itachi that was why he mostly made clay explosives of them to blow them up. It pleased him "when they go boom," he had said.

The vermin, as though sensing Deidara's fear, scuttled across the floor towards Deidara and the blond ran up the wall, the bug following.

This time Itachi very nearly laughed outright. It was highly amusing watching Deidara act like that for a tiny—well it was rather large to be honest—cockroach.

"Itachi!"

"Just step on it or blow it up or something," the brunet had tried to say to Deidara and no sooner had he done it, there was an explosion, shaking the inn and rattling the small window and grimy pictures that adorned the filthy walls.

Silence reigned after that throughout the entire building.

Itachi looked at Deidara, who jumped down from the ceiling with a neat flip, panting heavily as they both regarded the hole blasted through the wall—where the cockroach was—that was giving them a bird's eye view of the cobbled street below and a closer view of the cloudless, starry sky.

"That was highly uncalled for," Itachi said to his roommate. "You know that, don't you?"

Deidara looked his way with wide eyes, shivering from the biting wind that now swept through the room. "It wasn't my fault; the thing was clearly out to get me."

"And so was the wall, apparently," Itachi commented, nodding to that which was mentioned.

_"So much for keeping a low profile," _Itachithought to himself. It was a good thing they had different identities.

There was a loud knock at the door and Itachi walked to it, calmly opening the door to see the innkeeper.

"Hai?" he answered.

"I heard an explosion of some kind up here and everyone said it came from your room," the man said.

"Gomen," said Itachi. "As I've told you, we're travelling scientists and some chemicals were spilled as we were unpacking." He knew it was a lame excuse but the older man bought it anyway.

"Well please make sure it doesn't happen again," the innkeeper said. There was a slight tremor to his voice as though he could feel that Itachi was highly annoyed with the way the older man was talking to him. "If I find out there's been any damage, you'll be paying for the repairs."

"Hai, wakata desu," said Itachi and he shut the door in the keeper's face as he turned to Deidara. "There's no damage at all."

"You heard him," he said to his roommate. "You're going to fix that or pay. Either way it's going to be done before I return."

Deidara perked up instantly. "Where are you going?" he asked quickly.

"I don't see why you'd want to know that," said Itachi.

Deidara pouted. "Demo, Itachi-kun, I'll be alone and I know you want to go see Hinata without me."

"I'm not going to see Hinata right now," said Itachi. And that was the truth. He just wanted to walk around the village for awhile among other things.

That didn't mean he didn't want to see her but he had few reasons why he would wait.

He could sense that Sasuke was in the village and was not sure if his younger brother could sense him as well. He could also sense Hinata.

But that was the thing right there.

The two chakra signatures were where Sasuke lived and with as much experience as Itachi had, he could tell that Hinata had not been at the Hyuuga compound on a living basis as he could not feel a strong trace in her room as it was in Sasuke's house.

She had moved in with Sasuke and Itachi figured that out within the first three minutes or so of entering Konoha.

Itachi was not completely sure what the issue was that surrounded the information he'd gathered on only chakra but he had to find out. He wasn't going to see Hinata in the way of communicating with her. He was just going to check up on the girl. Deidara didn't need to know that. They would both go to see her when he was sure of the situation with her first.

"You better not be lying," said Deidara with his arms crossed across his chest. "Should I cook something for us to eat?"

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction at the offer. "Iie, that's fine. I'll buy something on the way home."

Itachi had firsthand experience of Deidara's disastrous cooking.

Everything usually ended up charred and inedible with half the place going up in flames. The inn wasn't the best but he wasn't in the mood for looking for another one to stay in by letting the blond attempt cooking.

Itachi said goodbye to Deidara, who was staring at the gaping hole in the wall again, and left the inn, walking through the streets before gracefully jumping atop a nearby roof and continued from there until he reached one of the highest points in Konoha, the Hokage Mountain.

* * *

For some days after Itachi did this, always leaving Deidara to do as he pleased while he walked around the village; his final stop being the Hokage Mountain. Sometimes the blond would go with him, saying he was lonely.

Tonight Deidara was with him at the mountain, henge taken down. The night was chilly and without his cloak, the wind bit at his body that was covered in the thin navy vest and black pants he was wearing.

The night was clear, giving a clear view of even the farthest parts of the village that spread before them, the lights twinkling as shops remained opened for the last minute villagers who were bustling through the streets.

For the days that Itachi was in Konoha he got wind that Valentine's Day was on Sunday which was the next day. It was currently Saturday.

"We've been here for over a week," said Deidara, his voice shaky from the cold. "When are we going to go see Hinata?"

Itachi didn't answer for awhile. "When the time is right," he said.

For the days he was in Konoha, Itachi was constantly tuning in to what Hinata was doing on a daily basis and found out that she was training as well as going to the Hyuuga compound everyday.

Word on the street let him know that there was going to be a Jounin exam coming up in June and from gathering information, he found out that Hinata was training to become the next leader of the clan after the matter of her leaving the compound and living with Sasuke was settled.

The thing that had him hesitating when it came to going to see Hinata face to face was more than just the fact that she was living with Sasuke. It was the fact that they were legally engaged. He had sneaked into the Hyuuga compound and Hokage Tower, and after some persuasion via light Genjutsu, gotten wind of it.

How was it even possible that they be engaged? They were too young and would not be granted permission unless they were somehow forced into it and it didn't look that way from where he was standing.

He had told Deidara about all that he had found out and had to restrain him afterwards. It was not so much the fact that Hinata was living with Sasuke that bothered Deidara; he just didn't really like Sasuke on a whole, threatening that if he'd touched Hinata inappropriately, he would blow him up from the inside out.

Itachi barely caught himself from helping Deidara but he held back, knowing that it was Hinata's choice to do as she wished. He was very much considering leaving Konoha and never returning.

But he couldn't leave without seeing Hinata.

Itachi turned to Deidara.

"We're going to see Hinata," he said, leaping from the Sandaime's head, not waiting for Deidara as he travelled over rooftops to Hinata's location.

"It's about time, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed and a fist pumped to the air.

* * *

**_And that's it for this chapter. As you can tell, this was pretty much done since last week. I had wanted to make it longer for you so it would not only be from Itachi's POV. I said pretty much all I had to at the beginning of the chapter so that's it I think._**

**_If you have not read _Hinata the Vamp_, _A Happy Ending,_ or _Following the Sun_, please do._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	46. A Longawaited Encounter

****

_Hi there all! So sorry I was not able to get this out to you sooner but I was - and am- really sick and had to struggle to write these past few weeks. It's really good to be attempting to write again and so far, I haven't broken or thrown anything through the nearest exit. I found it to be harder to get back on track with this fic than HtV though…I hope you guys are still reading and it'll be nice to hear from you again._

_I'm sorry if there are format issues, ff is screwing me over._

Excuse any errors and R&R!

_

* * *

_

Chapter 46: A Long-awaited Encounter

xXx

Another tiring day.

Everyday was slowly blending into the other and Hinata was starting to wonder if it was worth it. Considering Hiashi thought she was a nobody, capable of nothing but disgrace and shame and the Jounin exams were approaching, she decided that, yes, it was all worth it.

Meetings at the Hyuuga compound had just finished and Hinata made her way home before going to train on her own today. She was making good progress, but, as usual, she craved more. She missed the confidence she felt when fighting, feeling like she was an opponent to be beaten.

Hinata decided to go over her basics; some kunai and shuriken training, some footwork and meditation and she did just that.  
For hours Hinata practiced until her shoulders were sore, feeling as tough they would detach themselves from her body and her thighs felt like quivering jelly.  
She did not stop though.

This was when Hinata felt her strongest. When she knew her body protested but yet she trained through it until she was unable to even lift a finger. Sasuke had warned her time and time about it, saying she shouldn't do it if she was alone because it could leave her vulnerable.

Next, Hinata meditated. She loved to do it at least once a week until every fiber in her being was humming with awareness. Until every strand of hair on her body was felt individually.

And it was with that awareness Hinata felt something was different.

She could feel it in her sixth sense that something was near. Hinata tried to contact it with her mind but she could not; whatever it was was out of her reach.

She stayed immobile, reaching for it and after so long, she realized their was more than one; two in fact. Curiosity itched for her to use her bloodline limit but she resisted.

One was incredible, unfaltering, more unapproachable than the other. The second one was strong as well but she could sense it more than the other. From the power she felt she knew they wanted her to know they were there or she would never have been aware of their presence.

She was enjoying it thoroughly though. The feeling of being challenged brought back the weak feeling, beneath something much stronger than she was after always having to hold back when training with Kiba and some of the others.

It wasn't physical training, but mental training and Hinata realized that she had not been working on that aspect.

* * *

Itachi kept his mind just out of Hinata's reach, impressed that she was slowly improving. Deidara was now having a little pinch evading her skills now even though that was due to the fact that he was not really paying attention to avoiding her that much in the first place.

"Kami, she's gotten so pretty, yeah," sighed Deidara.

Itachi didn't answer.

Hinata was so much more than that.

The memories of her had begun to fade slightly with the time Itachi had not seen Hinata, but now that he was seeing her again, even from a distance, he remembered how beautiful she was. Just looking at her sitting so still as she meditated was stunning. Right there, Hinata looked as though she was carved from the finest marble; perfectly molded.

Itachi and Deidara had been watching Hinata train, keeping an eye on her from the time she had left Sasuke's house. The slate-eyed raven could honestly say that he was somewhat irritated with the fact that Hinata had lost some of her strength and skill since she ad left the hideout and he had half a mind to kidnap her again just so he could train her up once more.

Even Deidara had noticed that Hinata's abilities and concentration had decreased somewhat, which is why he had decided they not show themselves to her yet. He wanted to watch her some more anyway, even for a little while longer.

"Do you think she'll be able to tell it's us?" Deidara asked him. "She's slowly starting to trace us, yeah."

"We'll see," Itachi answered.

He planned on appearing to her before she did though; a surprise if you could say so.

Just as he felt her tugging the invisible thread to him and Deidara, Itachi looked across at Deidara, said, "Stay here." to Deidara, and disappeared to reappear behind Hinata.

* * *

Hinata suddenly felt the presence so near to her it started her, making her eyelids flutter in apprehension.

It was only one of them, but the most powerful one and Hinata was on high alert, ready to attack or defend herself if the situation rose where she would be in danger.  
Hinata felt the power circle her and then stop facing her, slowly coming closer.

Finally, Hinata could take it no more and let her curiosity take over, opening her eyes to come face to face with the last person she had been expecting.

Of course, when she thought about it, she knew it was him. Hinata could now feel it in her being that it was him. The way her heart had been leaping could not be from the presence of a threat or stranger but not being near him for so long had dulled her senses to him.

And there he was, within touching distance. Hinata didn't have to touch him to know he was really there though. Him as well as the other who she now realized was familiar also.

But…

He looked so different.

His eyes were gray with specks of silver, the kind she imagined lined clouds. That was the only real physical difference in him other than the slightly bulkier form of his body, but being accustomed to seeing his dark, dark eyes threw off his appearance completely to her.

But Hinata forgot how devastatingly handsome this man was; perfect.

Kami!

He was like an angel. An angel Hinata just stared at for what seemed like forever, lost in the stormy pools that swirled with thunderous intensity as he apparently waited for her to say something first.

Finally, Hinata found her voice.

"I-Itachi-sensei…"

Just saying his name alone after all this time, brought Hinata to tears; bittersweet tears that clogged her throat and clouded her eyes.

Itachi was stooped to her level and taking the advantage, Hinata quickly jumped forward to hug him tightly, nearly bowling him over in the process. She buried her nose in his neck, inhaling deeply. Itachi hugged her back but not as tightly, seemingly happy to hold her as well.

"Itachi-sensei, I missed you so much!" Hinata gasped.

"Oi! What about me, yeah?"

Hinata turned her head from the crook of Itachi's pale neck to look at Deidara who was now at her level as well. He looked the same way, just a little more muscular as Itachi was and she figured it was from recent extensive training but Deidara still looked like the bubbly bit of vivacity he was.

"_Of course_ I missed you too!" said Hinata as she smiled at the blond.

Deidara scooted up so he was hugging her as well and Hinata brought her arm around him to return his embrace.

For a while they stayed that way, Hinata crying silently and Deidara lavishing her with compliments and telling her how much he had missed her. Itachi hadn't said anything yet, but Hinata didn't mind for his slight steady squeeze was louder than Deidara's words.

When they finally parted, they all stood, still assessing each other.

All the things Hinata had wanted to say to Itachi then, mostly Itachi, had flown away and Hinata could think of nothing to say that would make sense. She had to wonder if that was why Itachi had not said anything yet and smiled.

* * *

When Hinata had said his name Itachi was done for.

He wasn't the type to find himself in a situation such as this where he could think of nothing to do or say but it had presented itself.

Hinata had hugged him and the feel of her in his arms felt so good, so at home, Itachi stilled himself from just whisking her away; far away where no one would ever find them.

Where had that thought come from though?

"Well I can see that I'm not the main focus of either of you," Deidara said with a huff. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

Itachi hadn't realized that both him and Hinata ad been silently ignoring Deidara and turned to him.

"That's not true," said Hinata. "I'm happy to see you both."

"Iie, I'll hang out with you alone sometime, yeah," said Deidara. "I've got cuties to check up on."

And with a wink, Deidara was gone.

Itachi could see the confusion clearly etched on Hinata's face and sought to distract her before she asked.

"How are you," he asked her out of the blue.

Hinata looked at him from her gaze at where Deidara had been standing before.

"I'm good," she said, her eyes sparkling. "One hundred times better now you're here actually. I've recently been trying to train because I've been getting weaker and it's frustrating me. Plus, I'm training to be leader of the clan and that drains me and with Jounin exams coming up soon and Sasuke always on missions, I've been feeling really down."

Hinata took a deep shuddering breath. "Gomen," she said. "I'm just excited."

Itachi gave her a slight smile. "I've noticed," he told her.

Hinata blushed prettily in her embarrassment, looking away for a moment as she wiped away her drying tears.

"I have also noticed your abilities are not what they were when I left," he continued. "We will have to work on that."

Hinata looked to the ground. "Hai," she agreed. "I really someone to help me train and… you're the best sensei I've ever had."

Well, she'd certainly gained more confidence since he'd last seen her, Itachi thought. She had become more talkative and bolder and Itachi had to wonder if he liked that or if he preferred the cute, shy girl he'd left behind.

Hinata looked up at him again, this time really focusing on him and she narrowed her eyes at him as she stepped closer.

"Your eyes," she said, reaching her hands up tentatively to his face. She traced his stress lines and under his eyes, her polished oval-shaped nails brushing his lower lashes.

He'd be grinding those down with training soon.

"Your eyes have changed," Hinata said, the lingering question lingering in the air.

"Hai," Itachi answered. "It has been done. These are the hybrid of mine and your sister's eyes."

Hinata shook her head. "Iie, these are your eyes," she told him, forcing him to close his eyes as she brushed her fingertips over his lids. "Hanabi didn't deserve them."  
Itachi said nothing.

"What is it called now?" Hinata asked him, referring to his doujutsu.

"Sharingukan," Itachi told her.

"Sha-rin-gu-kan," Hinata enunciated.

* * *

Hinata moved her hands to the sides of Itachi's smooth face, him opening his eyes again to look at her. She had realized there were bits of violet among the silver specks.

"Can I see it?" she asked him, wanting to see the result of the bloodlines meshed.

Itachi nodded and blinked, instantly revealing his Sharingukan.

"Your eyes are beautiful!" Hinata whispered. The unique hues of crimson, indigo, and scarlet were striking, making Itachi seem even more gorgeous and flawless it was almost a shame to mar him with the trademark Byakugan veins, as slight as they were on him.

Hinata could not help her staring, the influence of his Sharingukan calling up her own Byakugan. She could see the swirls of chakra behind his lids, forcing their way to his irises and the difference in the color of his chakra.

"Aren't you saddened your sister is the reason why I have the Sharingukan?" Itachi asked her.

"Iie. I'm not," Hinata told him. "Why should I be? I told you you deserve them a lot more than she ever did and I mean that."

Itachi didn't answer for awhile. "You're living with Sasuke now," he stated, catching her off guard.

Hinata nodded. "I had nowhere else to go," she said simply.

"Let's walk."

* * *

Hinata complied at once, her steps faller faster to catch up to Itachi's long strides despite the fact he was seemingly walking so slowly.

They went through the trees into the nearby forest to avoid Itachi being seen, Hinata assumed. She asked Itachi everything she had wanted to since he'd left and he did the same, catching up on all they'd missed since being apart.

She told him about what it was like to have to train up to be leader of the clan and her plans to hand over the title after gaining it and also gave account of being a sensei in hopes of building her confidence.

Hinata didn't really ask about her blond friend, Deidara, because she would have time to catch up with him as well later.

She found out much about his ordeal with the Sharingukan and all the pain it had caused to heal. He'd gone through rigorous training to discipline not only his eyes but his body as well to have perfect coordination when in a fight and he was still in training, he'd told her; just not since he had come to Konoha.

"How come you no longer have your Sharingukan up as you did with your Sharingan?" Hinata had asked. They stopped now that they had circled the small forest, back where they had started. The night was still now, being so late.

"I no longer need to," said Itachi. "The reason I did so was because my eyesight was deteriorating before the merge. Mangekyou was very powerful and power can be

a blessing and a curse rolled into one which is what the Mangekyou is. It was causing blindness slowly but surely."

Hinata did not know what to say in response to that other than, "So you're all better now?"

"Hai."

They could see her home from where they were standing now and just then, Sasuke appeared at the door cursing as he forgot the keys yet again.

Hinata held back her laugh at her fiancé's habit and turned to Itachi.

"Well Sasuke is home," she said. "So I have to go now before he comes looking for me."

"I understand," Itachi replied.

"I think Sasuke has to go on a mission from tomorrow so we shouldn't have a problem seeing each other," Hinata informed. "If the offer still stands I'd love to have you train me again."

Hinata was graced with a small upturn of the lips from Itachi. "Of course the offer still stands."

Smiling, Hinata walked forward to hug Itachi. "Arigatou… I'm so glad you're back, Itachi-sensei."

Hinata fought it down but the attraction for Itachi was still there. It felt stronger now that he was right in front of her and she knew that all her efforts of battling with her dreams and thoughts were going through the window.

Feeling this way was wrong. She was with Sasuke; happily living with him and everything was going in their favor despite him being a bit more distant because of missions and her activities lately.

Hinata thought she had finally been able to get herself together and here he was to cause turmoil all over again. Her sensei, her friend; potentially more than that.

Even having him so close, alighted feelings she couldn't fully understand. Feelings she wasn't sure she wanted to get rid of.

The thought made Hinata shudder, but not out of disgust as she noted Itachi still smelled like sunshine.

* * *

Itachi felt Hinata tremble slightly and barely held back on crushing the girl to him in his arms. Hinata was just so warm and he'd missed her so much. That, and he could somehow tell she wasn't shivering from being cold but something else.

He wasn't at ease however because of the fact that he knew that as soon as she left his presence, she would be with Sasuke.

Being back in Konoha really made him realize how much he regretted not keeping this girl for his own.

But… he'd made his decision long ago that he wanted Sasuke and Hinata's happiness, forgetting his own. Happiness was selfishness and to take Hinata away from

Sasuke would be greedy on his part just to gain content. And even so, there was no guarantee Hinata would leave Sasuke for him now.

Itachi breathed in the scent of Hinata just before they parted, Itachi noticing her blush.

He was just here to see her again and now to train her for the Jounin exams, nothing more.

"You should go," Itachi told her after there was a curse from Sasuke who had had to climb through the bedroom window, breaking them both from their thoughts.

"Hai," Hinata agreed. "Sasuke will wonder where I am."

He waited, knowing Hinata wanted to ask him something.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Hai. Training will start at seven in the evening," Itachi answered. "It's best to eat lightly as well."

Hinata nodded in agreement.

* * *

Barely catching a glimpse of Itachi slightly dipping his head in farewell, he disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

Hinata sighed as she walked slowly to her house, knowing she was blushing and willing it away.

Just as she got to the front door, Sasuke was coming out.

"Oh," he sounded. "I was about to come look for you."

"I know," said Hinata. "I saw when you were coming home."

They both went inside.

"You look flushed," Sasuke commented. "Hard time training today?"

"Sort of," Hinata replied.

She set out dinner for Sasuke as she had already eaten and was about to start real training so late night eating was out of the question now.

"I have to go on a mission tomorrow if I forgot to tell you," Sasuke informed. "I'll be gone before you wake up in the morning and be back in a couple weeks- a month the most."

"I know," Hinata said a little bitterly. "The most time you spend at home is two days."

"What does that mean?" asked Sasuke, curiously. "You know why I have to go on so many missions."

"That doesn't mean it isn't affecting me," Hinata said. "I'm missing you."

"I'm right here," Sasuke deadpanned.

"It doesn't feel that way and when you are, it's not for long."

"Whatever," Sasuke said.

With that, her fiancé got up, threw away his remaining food, washing his wares before going upstairs. Soon afterwards, Hinata heard the shower running.

Hinata sighed, but this time it was from slight annoyance.

Hinata didn't really pay attention to these kind of things, but the following day was going to be Valentine's Day and she'd been hoping to spend some time with

Sasuke, even for a couple hours before his mission. She had been wishing he would delay departure for awhile.

She really was missing him, Valentine's Day or not though and it irked her they could no longer seem to have a nice conversation anymore.

Hinata made her way upstairs as well to go find something to sleep in while she waited on Sasuke to come out of the bathroom.

When he came out Hinata went in, neither looking the other's way.

Hinata had a long bath and came back to find Sasuke sharpening his weapons. She sat at the edge of the bed, to tie up her hair.

"I know you're doing this for us since I can't do missions right now," Hinata started. "But I'd like to spend more time with you."

"And when exactly would you have the time to do that?" Sasuke asked her, looking up. "You have to go to the Hyuuga compound then training as soon as you come home. I have missions regularly as well when I'm not squeezing in time to help you train at night, then we're too tired for anything else. There's just _not enough time_, Hinata."

"Never mind. Let's not fight before you leave," said Hinata, cutting off anything else Sasuke would have said. She realized they were getting edgier lately and she was trying not to be.

Sasuke silently went back to sharpening his weapons and Hinata crawled into bed to the far corner, backing him, slowly feeling sleep take over.

At least she would have Itachi and Deidara to spend the nights with while Sasuke would be on his mission.

After sometime, Hinata felt the bed dip when Sasuke finished and climbed into bed next to her, then he pulled her close from behind.

"I won't be gone that long," he said softly as he kissed Hinata behind the ear. "I'll be back before you know it."

She didn't respond and Sasuke did not say anything else.

The only thing that ran through Hinata's mind was how much she was glad Itachi had come back to her.

**

* * *

**

_And that's it readers! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and found it interesting. I struggled really hard to get this written, as said in the beginning, attempting little by little since I updated Hinata the Vamp to get it done. The blocks for writing and drawing and stuff are still there but I'm fighting it, believe me. I swear I'll never leave my fics so always look for an update even if it's really late. _

_If you have not read Hinata the Vamp, A Happy Ending, or Following the Sun, please do so._

_Until next update…_

_Ja ne!_

_Please review, I love it when you do!_


	47. Valentine's Day Part 1

**_Hi there again readers! Nice to be updating again. Not much to say except I'm feeling better since last you guys heard from me so let's hope that transfers to the chapter._**  
**_As always ff isn't recognizing anything I do in MS so look over any formatting issues._**  
**_Excuse any errors and R&R!_**

* * *

**Chapter 47:** **Valentine's Day Part 1**  
**-**

At the sound of the alarm ringing for three in the morning, Sasuke rose long before Hinata even thought about waking up.

He swiftly kissed her on the forehead before going to have a bath to get ready for the mission ahead.

With it still being dark out, Sasuke had to turn on the lights downstairs to see what he was preparing for breakfast. He even made some for Hinata to make up for the way they had gone to sleep last night, knowing she was angry with him.

He ate quickly, reading over his instruction scroll for his mission from the Hokage. He was leader of this outing and had to make sure he knew all the details.

With the last bite and sip of his food. Sasuke rolled up the scroll and pocketed it before covering Hinata's breakfast and putting it in the fridge and hastily rinsing what he'd used.

Sasuke did a shunshin to his and Hinata's room, avoiding going up the stairs. He didn't want to wake Hinata even though he wanted to personally tell her he was leaving.

Finding a pen and paper, Sasuke jotted down a note and left it on his pillow. As soon as he was about to leave, Sasuke remembered to get his keys that he'd left on the table downstairs but not before kissing Hinata once more on her cheek. The girl stirred unconsciously and was out cold again, making Sasuke smile.

Doing a once over to make sure he had everything, Sasuke glanced at the time. Seeing how late it was on the clock, Sasuke then made his way from their room straight to the main gates to meet his fellow teammates for the mission but it was only when he was miles away from the village he remembered he'd left his keys _again_!

* * *

Hinata woke up about two hours later and without opening her eyes, she let out a sad sigh.

She could already feel Sasuke was long gone and even though she was used to it now, it still depressed her a little each time.

Saying a little prayer for his safety, Hinata opened her eyes drearily to stare at the blank wall before she turned over to see a note on Sasuke's pillow.

Who was it from though?

Sasuke never left her notes and so Hinata assumed it had to be from Itachi. When she opened it, Hinata found that it was indeed from Sasuke.

_Hinata,_  
_I'm sorry for leaving so early and not having the chance to say goodbye properly but I didn't want to wake you._  
_We argued again last night; it seems to be happening a lot lately…but you're right, we do need to spend some time together soon._  
_Even though I know you don't really follow the occasion and neither do I really, Happy Valentine's Day. I hope you have a good day. I'll miss you.._  
_Sasuke._

Hinata sighed once again after reading the note, one side of her mouth upturned between a frown and a smile. At least Sasuke was sorry about the way things were going and seemed to want to change that a little.

Hinata got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, taking a shower before going to make something to eat.

When she went into the fridge, she saw that Sasuke had made her breakfast already and the bit of a smile returned since Sasuke very rarely made her breakfast. She ate as she made her lunch, not forgetting to make some for Neji.

o

As the day progressed, Hinata began to hum with anticipation at the thought of seeing Itachi again. He'd said to meet him at seven and she would make sure not to be late.

The only problem was how slow the day was going along.

Hinata tried to do everything as quickly as possible, going over scrolls with the tutors about yet another set of history. The excitement of beginning training with Itachi even kept Hinata wide awake during the meetings and hearings for the day.

By the time lunch came around, Hinata thought she'd been at the compound for a year and a day.

Neji seemed to had picked up on Hinata's new attitude and asked her about it while they ate.

"I'm surprised you weren't lolling in your chair," he said. "Something special happening later today?"

Hinata smiled at him. "Not really," she said between bites. She tried her best to hide the disappointment of saying that statement. She threw him off her quickly. "What about you? Don't you have something planned for TenTen?"

Neji smiled. "Actually, I do," he replied. "But it's nothing out of the ordinary. Just a regular date."

Hinata smirked at him. "I see…"

Neji then gave Hinata the slightest of coloring to his cheeks. "It's not like I have the money to take her out somewhere expensive what with training."

"But I know you, Neji. You'll definitely find a way to make it nicer than usual."

"Well, I did save up to take her to that fancy restaurant that recently opened," said Neji. "I'm not sure TenTen will like it since it's not like her to want anything much."

"She'll love the idea," Hinata reassured him. "Just don't try to go overboard and you'll be fine."

The two continued to eat and soon it was time to get back to another meeting set for one o'clock. That went on for another couple of hours and then Hinata was whisked away for a new addition to her training; etiquette.

Hinata had been through this training before but it was thought that she needed to go over it again.

Hinata was completely against it, not seeing the sense of doing something all over again when she didn't need it and Neji didn't have to do it. She was drilled and drilled until her back ached from strain, reminding her of meditation but this position was worse as far as she was concerned.

Sitting in a chair with the ankles crossed, knees together, back straight, shoulders down and back, neck straight, chin held high, and hands on the knees was harder than she remembered.

After inwardly complaining so much, Hinata figured she would have to deal with it because she realized her posture needed a little work and maybe the exercise would help her in training since she'd been told on more than one occasion about her sloppy posture due to the Hyuuga way of fighting.

She didn't appreciate the taps to her lower back with the cane whenever she slouched however.

* * *

Itachi had basically been going through the equivalent of what Hinata had experienced all day.

He could not remember the last time he felt so eager to do anything before he came here to Konoha. He was definitely looking forward to training Hinata and, in turn, himself as he was still not at the level he wanted to be at. Training Hinata would in turn benefit him.

Itachi was currently training with Deidara just outside the border of Konoha. It was a bit tiring since they were focusing on only taijutsu.

This training proved to sometimes be hardest since neither Deidara or he himself really fought this way, seeing as the both preferred long-range rather than hand-to-hand combat but Itachi was known for being well-rounded as a ninja and insisted on keeping up.

Deidara was not of the same opinion, complaining every time he was hit a little too hard. It was clear he preferred to blow his opponent up and get things over with but endured for Itachi's training sake.

The blond didn't seem to mind it that much when he saw the results of it though, that being his now sculpted six-pack and physique. He was now often walking around their room with his shirt off to look at himself in the mirror as often as possible and he'd been doing it back at the hideout as well.

The sparring continued for a couple more hours, black and blue bruises blossoming on them both.

"Time!" huffed Deidara and Itachi stopped mid punch.

They walked over to a nearby tree where their water bottles were and took a small sip.

"Aren't we going to be too tired after this to train Hinata, hmm?" Itachi's blond friend asked him.

"Iie," Itachi said. "We've trained harder than this before."

"Hai," Deidara agreed. "But damn! Should we continue?"

Itachi looked up, gauging the time before he gave his answer. "It's almost time to meet Hinata so we should go home and freshen up. She wouldn't appreciate us looking like this."

"Ahhh, someone is self-conscious, yeah," Deidara said as he smirked.

"I just don't want us to offend her, Deidara," said Itachi.

Deidara laughed but dropped the subject, for which Itachi was glad.

Itachi really was becoming self-conscious now that he thought about it, grooming himself more than he ever did where he would have never cared before. Of course, Itachi thought he was somewhat good-looking but… whatever, he refused to dig deeper into the matter.

o

Both Itachi and Deidara made their way to the shabby inn, henge up, to shower and get ready.

By the time they got to the training grounds near Hinata's house, it was soon time for her to be there. The wait wasn't long; however, as Hinata came through the trees shortly after.

"Hina! Happy V-Day!"

Deidara ran ad hugged Hinata almost to death it looked like, the girl giggling loudly at the blond's antics as she returned the greeting.

"I came here as soon as I could," said Hinata, when Deidara had let her go. "I'm not late, am I?"

"Iie," Deidara told her. "We just got here."

"What are we going to do today?" the girl asked.

Itachi had been watching silently and saw Deidara shrug before they both looked to Itachi for the answer.

"Deidara and I have been practicing taijutsu all day and I think we can start there," said Itachi.

"Hai," said Hinata and Deidara, although the blond didn't look pleased about more taijutsu; Hinata looked rearing and ready.

Itachi addressed Hinata. "You will spar with Deidara for the next couple of days while I assess you."

It was quite flattering to see the slight disappointment on Hinata's face that she would not be in contact with him but he needed to see what she needed to work on. In any case, he had something planned to make her feel better about it after training.

Deidara was clearly ecstatic with the arrangement and fell into his stance immediately; Hinata followed.

Itachi's eyes traveled over Hinata's form.

"Begin."

* * *

_** And that's the chapter for you as you can see, I'm trying to fall into my routine again and though it's hard, I'm getting there so bear with me. I said in HtV that I'm hoping to finish my fics by the new year so that's what I'm working toward. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**If you have not read **_**Hinata the Vamp**_**, **_**A Happy Ending**_**, or **_**Following the Sun**_** please do.**_

_**Until next update…**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Please review, I love it when you do!**_


	48. Valentine's Day Part 2

**__**

Hey there! I don't know why but I felt extremely lazy yet restless so I dunno, the writing style may be sluggish; plus I'm sick-monthlies. Not much going on these days, I'm still miserable, still hate my dad, still working, still prone to getting sick blah blah...

Formatting issues.

Excuse any errors and R&R!

* * *

Chapter 48: Valentines Day Part 2

o

As Hinata huffed and panted from exhaustion, Itachi watched carefully. His Sharingukan was able to pick up even more than his Sharingan had and he was now capable of observing more detail. His eyes lowed everything down to his will, giving the illusion of foresight to every move.

Hinata had indeed gotten weaker since he last saw her but at least she was not back at the level before she was kidnapped.

Itachi watched as the girl went on the defensive for the majority of the spar as Deidara attacked; her confidence had dwindled a little in that aspect even though it had risen personality-wise.

The form was still there and Hinata had not forgotten her training though. He could see this was a case where she was not sure if she remembered all she'd learned.

Itachi folded his arms across his chest as he further assessed, leaned casually against a nearby tree.

"Use more force," said Itachi to both of them. He could also tell Deidara was being lenient. "Stop holding back, Deidara, or this session won't be of use. Hinata, pick up the pace."

The blond nodded mid-blocking and rounded, slamming his palm to Hinata's chest forcing her backwards before she retaliated and swiped to trip him up.

**o**

From there the sparring was better even though both were visibly tired. Itachi didn't let them stop until an hour later. Both Hinata and Deidara stopped, one in the middle of delivering a blow the other was already motioning to avoid.

Itachi threw a bottle of water to them and relayed what he'd seen as they sparred.

The focus of the session was not Deidara so Itachi just gave a brief word to him before Hinata. She listened carefully, soaking in the information and internalizing it for later use.

"The main objective of sparring was to see what you have to work on," Itachi said. "We don't have to start from scratch, but a lot of improvement is needed."

"When is the Jounin exam again?" asked Deidara.

"It's in June," Hinata told him.

"That's not too far away," Deidara replied.

"It's not that near either," Itachi said. "There's plenty of time to improve."

* * *

After that, Itachi decided it was time to show Hinata his little gift to her. Giving Deidara a pointed look, the blonde took the hint, saying he was going back to the inn early. He _did_ leave a rose for Hinata though, who blushed, before he left.

The was an awkward moment as soon as Deidara left, but Itachi recovered quickly.

"There's something else I want you to see before you go home," said Itachi.

"What is it?" Hinata asked him, smelling the flower. He could see she was eager to find out.

"You'll see."

Itachi darted off, knowing Hinata would follow and be able to keep up at the pace. He dashed through the forest and went farther yet in a bee-line for his destination on the incline.

Hinata was slightly behind him, as she did not know where they were going but after awhile, they got there. The highest point right outside Konoha.

Itachi made his way neatly to the top of the tallest tree and so did Hinata and they sat on a sturdy branch.

"Where are we?" Hinata asked.

"A place I used to come to regularly before I left the village," said Itachi. "I never really felt as though I was a part of the village because everyone always wanted to push me against my will and pressure me so I often wanted to get away from it."

He saw Hinata staring at him intently as he spoke.

"I wanted to show you this place so you can come here when you feel you're not good enough, you can come here to get away from it all. Also, I know you've not been having time alone from training and such so..." Itachi trailed off.

"Arigatou, Sensei," said Hinata with a soft smile. "Does anyone else come here?"

"Iie," Itachi said. "I've barred this area a long time ago with Genjutsu and the like."

Hinata scooted closer when the wind blew and Itachi saw her shiver.

"Gomen, I didn't think of the fact it would be much colder up here," he apologized.

"It's fine," said Hinata. "I'm too soft; I need to toughen up, ne?"

Itachi took off the shirt he was wearing, leaving the mesh one on. He handed it to her. "You'll catch a cold first; wear this."

Hinata graciously took it and put it on and Itachi faintly felt his stomach flutter at the sight of her visibly inhaling the scent.

The girl looked out to Konoha. "It's really nice up here," she said. "The view is much better than the Hokage Mountain." She then looked up. "And the stars! They are so much brighter without the lights from the village!"

Itachi was happy then. Hinata tended to enjoy the little, simple things like this and, in essence, these simple things was all he had to offer her.

Yes, he had money and could buy her material things but so could any other guy. But it was content he wanted to give; the feeling of being comfortable.

"How is it going with my brother?" Itachi asked Hinata.

Hinata seemed thrown by the question after such silence and a question mark blossomed on her forehead.

"Ano… okay, I guess," she replied. There was a subtle tint of sadness to her voice.

That wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"I don't understand," Itachi said. "Are you not happy?"

Hinata sighed. "Not lately," Hinata said with a tiny shrug as she melted into a slouch; she fingered the satin petals. "I hardly see him and when I do, we fight."

Itachi was not pleased to hear this and his mood was now shot. He tried to hide it but failed.

Hinata seemed to notice. "It's not that we're not _happy together_," she said quickly. "I figure I'm being selfish for wanted him around more when he has to support us. Can't have it both ways."

"You're not being selfish," said Itachi quickly then caught himself. "Just.. give it time."

The exact opposite of what he really wanted to say.

Hinata_ was_ being selfish but he could understand why. Sasuke was her fiancé and even though he was going on missions to support them both, he was not giving Hinata what she needed.

He sorely wished his younger brother would come to his senses or he would lose the best thing that ever happened to him.

But Itachi really did not want Hinata to give Sasuke time to do so however.

"Arigatou, you know just what to say," Hinata said. "You're such a good friend."

Hinata leaned over to kiss Itachi on the cheek, her lips lingering. Itachi closed his eyes briefly, savoring the feeling to blot the guilt. How was it around Hinata he became a completely different person?

The girl then leaned on his shoulder and they talked until Itachi noticed Hinata's voice and breathing slow down, signaling impending sleep; her eyes had been closed for awhile now.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Hinata carefully and scooped her up as he stood.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked sleepily.

"I'm taking you home," Itachi told her and she nodded a reply, snuggling closer from the wind.

Itachi tucked her head under his chin and leapt away towards the village. When he got to her house, he touched his finger to the lock, inserting a little chakra, and unlocked the door.

He followed the lingering chakra and found the bedroom Hinata and Sasuke shared. Cradling Hinata a little longer in his arms, he then lay her on the bed and pulled off her sandals. Itachi then pulled the covers up and tucked her in.

Sighing at how peaceful Hinata was, Itachi leaned in and returned the kiss to her cheek, but went further, pressing his lips to her eyes, nose and finally her lips for a brief moment.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hime," he whispered.

* * *

**__**

And that is the end of this chapter folks. I know not much happened in here and it's a week late but I was terribly sick. I do hope you liked the chapter though.

If you have not read Hinata the Vamp, A Happy Ending, or Following the Sun, please do.

Until next update…

Ja ne!

Please review, I love it when you do!


	49. Questions and Answers

_**Hi there readers! A lot went on this past week such as a hurricane watch, which scared everyone. Thank goodness it didn't hit us directly, even though it left a bit of damage. Another is stressful 'monthlies.' That and my allergies have been acting up like crazy, making it impossible for me to do anything but sneeze. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and apologize if it seems choppy; I've been typing here and there. There may be formatting issues.**_  
_**Excuse any errors and R&R!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 49: Questions and Answers**

**o  
**

A good three weeks had passed and Hinata was definitely improving.

She felt so much better now that she was back on her training schedule with Itachi and Deidara that she even wanted to stop training with her friends.

Itachi was against this, of course, letting her know that sparring with them would help her gauge her progress better.

Hinata felt so good now that she was getting stronger at such a rapid rate as she had at the hideout. She was also becoming closer to Itachi and Deidara as before, spending long hours during the day thinking about them and going over what went on between them when they practiced.

Deidara was the regular clown, making training and sparring more fun and enjoyable even when she felt as though she would drop from exhaustion. Itachi, on the other hand, was more tactical, ensuring there was not too much fun to be had that training was pointless.

How she loved them both…

… but Itachi. She had a special spot for him.

Hinata tried extra hard day after day to impress him; working beyond her limits to make sure his beautiful eyes were always on her and his words were compliments.

She knew it was wrong but she so dearly wished he would spar with her and not just analyze as he'd been doing all this time; the way it had been at the Akatsuki hideout.

Not just for sparring sake because she so wanted to repeat that night. When for that brief moment in the rain, Itachi gave in under no pretenses they were under lately.

Well, they were close after training sessions, sometimes going off somewhere quiet to talk alone or with Deidara. Then there were the times when everything would sizzle between them, attraction too strong to ignore.

The quiet times were what Hinata loved the most as she was able to push that much closer to Itachi, often being bold enough to initiate hugs, caresses, and kisses under the name of 'friendship.'

Itachi instigated a good few of those himself, the acts forbidden as she was engaged but becoming natural to them both.

Hinata had some quiet times with Deidara as well, filling the nights with laughter and frolicking but they did not have the spark, that violent electricity between them the way she felt with Itachi.

The essence of conversation they had was not fun and games either while touching on almost everything. Hinata learned so much from Itachi, simple ways to get through tough days emotionally or physically.

Itachi explained his abilities to her as best he could since he was still developing. His eyes and abilities had skyrocketed. Hinata figured he did not tell her everything about his abilities but she could understand, after all, she was his brother, Sasuke's fiancée, and Sasuke didn't like him at all.

Hinata and Itachi were currently in their secret area as training was now over, just lying in the grass below the sky-scraping trees. Deidara had gone home to the inn early.

Hinata lay on her side as she watched Itachi's profile as he gazed up through the thick branches and scant leaves into the night.

"How are you able to slip through Konoha's defenses so easily?" asked Hinata. She had wondered for awhile but had never gotten the chance to ask.

"I have my ways," Itachi told her.

Hinata realized that Itachi had hesitated before answering so she asked again.

"I'm just curious," she said. "No one else can come near here without all the alarms going off but you walk right through."

Itachi turned to her, his eyes calculating. "What do you know of Konoha's security defenses?" he asked her.

Hinata thought for a couple seconds. "Well not a lot," she answered. "Only Jounin and ANBU would have full access to that sort of information." Then it clicked. "You were ANBU, ANBU captain actually before you left the village."

Itachi stayed silent so she could sort it out for herself.

"You would have known everything there is to know because of your high ranks back then," Hinata continued. She shifted uncomfortably. "Demo… after you b-betrayed the village, wouldn't the security have been changed somehow to prevent you returning without notice or alerting the authorities to try to capture you?"

"You're a very brilliant girl," said Itachi, making Hinata blush. "You have pretty much guessed it yourself."

Hinata looked away. "I don't want to figure it out though," she said. "I would like if you could tell me."

Itachi seemed to pick sense from that statement.

Hinata wanted him to be more open with her, which was why she asked questions like these when they were alone but-

"If you pass the Jounin exam, I will tell you," said Itachi.

He said nothing else after that for a couple moments, leaving Hinata to think on what he'd said. She sighed, knowing Itachi would not go back on his word. Itachi always did this, making Hinata want to pass the exams even more.

* * *

Itachi knew that Hinata desperately wanted him to open up to her but he was finding it hard to when she was so rapidly stripping away at everything else.

He wanted to tell her, he did, but to do so would only put her in danger if the secret of him being in the village and associating with her got out.

Itachi also knew he could tell Hinata anything but there was a big difference between anything and _everything_. He simply couldn't put all he knew at risk like that. There was already too much at risk.

There was so much he could say that tied into the question she'd asked just now and before that if Itachi had to reveal it, Hinata might never even want to stay in Konoha any longer.

Not that Itachi had a problem with that as she'd probably stay with him but she had Sasuke here. But there was also the possibility of Hinata hating him because she might not understand.

"Why don't you wear a ring?" Itachi asked her, as the former thought came to him. He didn't know why he had not asked before.

"I-I chose not to wear it right now," Hinata stuttered. "Training would ruin it."

"I see," Itachi said shortly. "Are you sure it would be destroyed so easily? I'm certain Sasuke bought the best for you, loving you as he does and bearing in mind you're a kunoichi."

"I know that," said Hinata. Itachi watched as her cheeks reddened with his compliment to his brother. "I'm just keeping it safe."

"_Or hidden_," thought Itachi.

The question was who was she hiding her ring from.

Itachi would have to guess she was hiding it from herself. He could see that Hinata had not been that happy with Sasuke before he left for his mission and if he was correct, she was trying not to think about him right now as it was probably causing her a lot of stress.

"You don't have to pretend," Itachi told her after he was finished assessing his thoughts. He turned his head to her.

Hinata readjusted herself, propping up on her arm. "What do you mean?"

"You know all the answers, Hime," Itachi told her.

The girl looked down at the blades of grass briefly. "I'm not wearing it for many reasons I've not explored," Hinata told him. "I don't understand it but I don't feel… right wearing it now."

Itachi didn't give a reply to that, not really knowing why Hinata would feel uncomfortable wearing her engagement ring. He could see that she was in deep thought before she spoke again.

"I don't want to discuss it further," Hinata finished.

"I understand," said Itachi, respecting her wishes.

Hinata gave him a small smile. "That's what I like about you," she said suddenly.

Itachi looked back to stare through the leaves at the night sky to avoid her eyes. "What is it you like?" he asked.

"I like that you're so supportive," said Hinata. "You're such a good friend and… I just like everything about you."

Itachi felt his cheeks actually warm at such simple words and was glad it was dark enough to hide-

-"Oh my gosh, are you blushing?" Hinata squeaked.

Itachi's face flamed even more at the outburst. He looked the other way. "Don't be absurd," he said calmly, even though he was feeling anything but. Hinata always had ways to unravel his composure.

He could see Hinata coming closer hurriedly and then she took his face in her hands, making him look up at her.

Hinata's face lit up, a bright flush on her own cheeks. "You _are _blushing!" she said excitedly. "Your face is warm."

Itachi could find nothing to say.

Itachi watched as Hinata studied his face, her eyes scrutinizing and suddenly felt small.

"Why would you blush at something like that?" Hinata asked him shyly. "I really do like everything about you."

"I like everything about you too, Hime," said Itachi. It felt strange and very foreign to say such a thing, even as simple as that.

"There's nothing you would change about me?" Hinata asked him softly. "I'm not that pretty or strong. I'm and outsider to my clan because I am this way. I sold off my sister to you."

Itachi gave Hinata a tiny hint of a smile, knowing she was still insecure about those things around him. "You are beautiful, Hime," he said. "Inside and out."

Itachi watched as Hinata looked away demurely.

"And you are strong, whether you believe it or not and improving everyday. You don't have to worry about what others in your clan and father think or if they'll accept you because you have Sasuke and you have me. Nothing is wrong with self-preservation either," Itachi finished, the latter statement referring to Hanabi.

Hinata beamed at him and kissed him soundly on the lips, startling him. Even though they did it regularly now, being more affectionate by hugging and kissing when they were alone, it still caught him off-guard when she initiated it sometimes.

"Oh Itachi, you always know just what to say," she said, hugging him. "You're my best friend ever… I love you so much!"

Itachi was actually quite torn to hear those words in the context they were used each time now but he smiled at her anyway, the smile reaching his eyes for he'd heard the words he longed to hear anyway.

"I… love you too, Hime," said Itachi when Hinata released him.

"And you'll never abandon me?"

Itachi could tell this question was important to Hinata as he knew she was feeling abandoned by Sasuke; she asked him this question quite frequently.

He looked into Hinata's lavender eyes, seeing all the emotion swimming there.

Reaching up to caress Hinata's cheeks, Itachi then brought his fingers around the back of her slender neck to pull her closer.

"If you want, I'll never leave your side," Itachi said truthfully.

Hinata closed her eyes at the words he repeated so often and Itachi took that moment to close the space between them, sealing his lips to ones that had become so familiar.

He was slipping further and if he didn't stop soon, Sasuke would not have a fiancee for much longer.

Itachi did not want to take Sasuke's happiness away but the rebellious side of him pointed out he'd never truly let go of said happiness and so had not fully given it.

If Sasuke was not making Hinata feel secure he didn't deserve such a gift.

Itachi now knew what it felt like to be selfish...

* * *

**_That is it readers and I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did. I struggled through writing a bit but I got there._**

**_If you have not read Hinata the Vamp, A Happy Ending, or Following the Sun, please do._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	50. The Power of Words

**_Hey there all‼ Yes, this is late but if you want the reason, just go to _Hinata the Vamp_'s latest chapter—even though this chapter was supposed to be up about two weeks—no three weeks ago. _**

**_Unfortunately, my internet was down all the time you guys didn't see an update from me. I was able to go online on my phone but unable to actually post my own chapter. _**

**_My allergies have been absolutely killing me lately and stress is positively burying me so bear with my writing if it seems off. _**

**_I'm_****_ at the big 50th chapter‼! I sooo wanted to have my fics finished by the turning of the year but I guess other plans were made for me. I'll just have to try for the end of January. _**

**_Oh yeah‼ Please visit the poll if you haven't and get your friends to vote as well because it's very important. Right now ItaHina and SasuHina are in a tie so I 'm going to give Sasuke a chance and beat around the bush until you make up your minds. I need the choice in the final pairing to be just that; final. When I steer towards ItaHina, readers complain. When I steer towards SasuHina, readers complain. Vote people! The fic is soon at its end or I'll just make it into the real ItaHinaSasu!_**

**_ All that said, let's get to it._**

**_Excuse any errors and formatting issues because I really can't fix them at the moment and R&R‼!_**

**Chapter 50: The Power of Words**

Sasuke was exhausted after his mission and it took him a full two days of sleep to get back to normal.

When he came back, it was in the wee hours of the morning and Sasuke had been so tired that he hadn't even bothered to wake Hinata, choosing to just sleep.

He had not even seen Hinata after that until he came downstairs the morning and saw her preparing to leave, packing up lunch.

" Ohayo," Sasuke said to his fiancée.

Hinata looked up from what she was doing at Sasuke. "Oh! You're awake. Ohayo."

"Leaving already?" he asked her.

"Hai," said Hinata. "I have to get to the compound but I made you breakfast in case you woke up early."

"Arigatou."

Sasuke could feel and see Hinata was different somehow from the way he'd left her. Hinata had looked about ready to give up had not for the sheer determination she possessed.

Now, she was bouncy and full of life. The strain of the full days she had was still visible from the bags under her eyes, but she still looked healthier… and more toned at that.

Maybe she was really putting some time into training while he was on his mission.

"When are you leaving again?"

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts by the question. "What do you mean?"

Hinata took the pack and went to the door to put on her shoes. Sasuke followed her. "Well?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know how long you were going to be home," Hinata answered. "I know it's usually a couple days before you're back out again, but maybe we could do something before you go."

Sasuke looked away, not immediately answering. He was to go on another mission in the next three days. He had not made enough money for the last one, seeing as the rank was not high and the bills needed to be paid.

"Not soon enough," he finally said, truthfully.

Sasuke realized his poor choice in words when Hinata's expression changed.

Hinata audibly sighed as she stood. "I see. Well I agree and I'm going now."

And Hinata was through the door.

o

Sasuke dragged his hand over his face wearily. He'd left and come back on a terrible note with Hinata and it did not seem to be getting better.

Hinata just tried to fix whatever was going on and he unintentionally trampled the effort.

Sasuke just wanted to make sure he and Hinata were comfortable by going on as much missions as possible to support them, saving what little he could for a rainy day and future family.

Why couldn't Hinata understand that?

It was so very hard to admit it but love couldn't pay the bills or put food in the house; money did. Sasuke was only a Chuunin and so was not able to go on the high paying missions.

He needed as many missions as he could get so he could not only get the money but as much training as he could to boost his chance of becoming a Jounin—or even better, on an ANBU squad.

Once achieving that, he would not have to worry about going on so many missions, as being a Jounin or ANBU would provide him with more money so he would only have to go on a fraction of the missions he had to take now.

Sasuke made his way back up the stairs, not even bothering to look at the breakfast his fiancée had prepared, and had a bath.

When he was done, Sasuke went to the living room, somewhere he hardly visited, and turned on the TV. He could not say the last time he did this and was grateful there was something on to keep him occupied.

o

It was well in the afternoon when Sasuke finally looked up at the clock and he realized he had not eaten anything. He was not only so into the movie marathon or whatever it was, but he'd been doing some thinking as well.

Sasuke got up and dragged his feet to the kitchen where he took the cold breakfast from the fridge and heated it up. He got some juice and a fruit, threw them on a tray, and dropped it on the coffee table back in the living room.

After he was done, Sasuke felt idle and lazy after having been going and going on the mission, and so, he got up and decided to look for something else to do.

Sasuke looked around the house to see if anything needed cleaning but Hinata had the house spotless, as it seemed she was hardly at home anyway.

Before he could find anything else to do, he heard the door open and Hinata came through. She briefly glanced at Sasuke while she took off her sandals and then went to the kitchen.

Hinata came from that room and went up stairs and the shower could be heard running as she had a bath and then down the stairs his fiancée came again to head into the kitchen where she prepared dinner.

Not a word was said to Sasuke.

He went into the kitchen and sat as he watched Hinata, who was ignoring him.

Hinata then spoke to him, still not looking his way. "I only made enough dinner for me since I'm not accustomed to having you home but you can have it; I have to train anyway," she said. "I'm going out now."

With that, Hinata was heading to go through the door but Sasuke got up and blocked the way.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked her. "You're acting as though I'm some stranger."

Hinata looked up at him. "Aren't you?" she asked. "We apparently just happen to live in the same house and occasionally sleep in the same bed."

Sasuke sighed. "Don't be like that-"

"Don't be like what, Sasuke? It's the truth," Hinata cut him off. "The most I see of you is your back when you walk out the door."

"No it's not and all I've seen of _you_ since I returned is _your_ back as you walked of the door; even now you're leaving and then you complain about not spending time with me."

"I tried but you threw it in my face this morning," Hinata snapped. "You can't get back on a mission soon enough. Lately all you think about lately is money."

"Do I have to keep telling you the reason why I'm doing all of this? Why I risk my life?" Sasuke asked Hinata, annoyed. He took steps forward, causing Hinata to step back, her legs hitting the table.

"It's so that I can support us while you train to become heir. To provide the proper things we need to survive to start a healthy family. I'm doing this all alone right now while you sit at a table everyday sipping tea and learning etiquette."

"You don't know the strain I have to go through," Hinata replied angrily.

"Your strain is nothing compared to the load I have to carry around, Hinata," said Sasuke, slamming his palm on the table as he pinned his fiancée to the table.

"Well I'm sorry for being such a heavy load on your shoulders," Hinata retorted, having to look up even more at the close proximity.

Sasuke was becoming very angry. No matter how hard he was trying, it was not good enough for this girl.

"Hai, you're a very ungrateful load on my shoulders!" said Sasuke, raising his voice.

"Don't you yell at me!" Hinata said; her voice rose as well. "I'd bet you don't yell at your teammates."

"They're not so difficult!"

"They don't have to live with you!"

Since when was it such an issue living with him? She'd had nowhere else to go and now she was being like this.

"Sometimes I really don't like you, you know that?" Sasuke told her.

Hinata paused before replying, clutching her hand to her chest. "…You don't know how mutual that feeling is," she said softly.

The girl pushed Sasuke aside with effort and quickly went to the door.

Sasuke did not stop her as a thought came to him.

There was no ring on Hinata's finger.

ooo

Hinata did not know what to do at all, not even being able to concentrate at the compound earlier from Sasuke's words before she left the morning.

He'd said he couldn't get another mission soon enough even though she'd hoped to spend a little time with him.

It sounded as though Sasuke couldn't wait to get away from her then and on top of that, he commented he did not really feel for her as he did before.

Hinata had not lied when she said the feeling was mutual. Sasuke was starting to show some colors she didn't like at all… or were they her own colors.

Hinata knew Sasuke had to go on missions to support them.

She understood that meant he would not be able to be at home as much as she would like.

She appreciated him doing all this but at what cost?

They seemed to be falling out of love ever since getting engaged, fighting constantly and not seeing each other and Hinata was tired.

Itachi suggested she should fix it and she was trying.

Itachi was the reason Hinata was holding onto what little relationship she had with his brother. He was the one who encouraged her to give Sasuke a chance, as he was obviously making a huge effort to make ends meet. He counseled her, wanting nothing but the best for her.

Hinata wiped the tears from her cheeks as she leaped from tree to tree, nearing the training grounds where she was to meet Itachi and Deidara.

When she got there, the two Akatsuki members were waiting.

"You're late," Itachi commented. He stared at Hinata a moment before a barely visible frown appeared. "Has something happened?"

Deidara rushed to her, inspecting her. "Hina, were you _crying_?"

"Iie!" said Hinata quickly as she mopped her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Something blew in my eyes on the way here."

"That's the worst lie I've ever heard, yeah," said Deidara. His expression turned angry. "Did Sasuke make you cry, Hina?"

Hinata gave a fleeting look Itachi's way, pleadingly.

"It's time to train," Itachi interrupted. "Let's begin."

"If Sasuke hurt you I swear I'll kill him, yeah!" said Deidara, ignoring Itachi. "He-"

"Don't make me say it again."

Deidara huffed, giving Hinata one final glance, and flitted into the trees nearby.

Hinata silently thanked Itachi but the man gave her a look that clearly meant they would discuss the issue later before she too disappeared into the trees.

o

It had been planned that training would be tracking tonight and so both Hinata and Deidara had to find the other before they themselves were caught. Hinata was not allowed to use her Byakugan but Itachi would watch with his Sharingukan.

Hinata held her own quite well out the in the forest but she was distracted just as she had been for the entire day.

After having been caught twice, Itachi signaled for them to stop.

When they arrived at the clearing, Itachi spoke to Deidara first. "Leave us. I'll call you back when I'm done," he said to the blond.

Deidara nodded and disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

Itachi turned his attention to Hinata and she felt herself shrink at the expression he gave her.

"You cannot bring personal issues to training," said Itachi to Hinata. "You know that."

Hinata looked away. "I'm not. I-"

"Iie. You are letting your problems get in the way of training," said Itachi. "You can't do that on a mission. It could cause your life or the lives of others."

Feeling ashamed, Hinata nodded meekly. She hated it when Itachi admonished her; it made her feel like a child.

Itachi pointed to the space in front him. "Come here," he said.

Hinata obeyed and stood facing him.

"What is distracting you?" he asked her. "I assume my brother has upset you."

"Hai. Sasuke and I got into a fight before I left," said Hinata. "Before that, we kinda fought this morning."

"It has clearly troubled you as you have not been able to perform tonight," Itachi commented.

"We said some things I wish we hadn't," Hinata said, tears welling in her eyes. "And those words hurt so much. I've been trying not to let it get the best of me but.."

Itachi lifted Hinata's chin for her to look at him. "..I don't know what to do," Hinata told him.

"Shut it down."

Hinata sniffed as she stared at Itachi, confused.

"Shut out all those feelings right now," Itachi repeated. "If you do not training tonight will go to waste and you need every second you can right now focusing on Deidara not finding you before you find him. If he catches you again, there will be a penalty and you won't like it."

"D-demo, I don't understand," said Hinata. Itachi's words were harsh but his eyes were not.

"I've allowed you to let out some of what is troubling you to get you focused. We'll talk about you and Sasuke when training is over," said Itachi. "But I need you to concentrate right now, Hime."

Realizing Itachi was trying not to be so strict on her by using Hime, Hinata concurred. Itachi was doing his job in getting her to center her thoughts and there was no room for being personal when work needed to be done. This was all in training, right?

"Hai," Hinata said, a determined look filling her eyes. She straightened her back, set her shoulders and stared Itachi boldly in the face; she lost a bit of composure as she was briefly carried away in the stormy orbs.

Itachi stared back, seeming pleased. He reached forward to wipe away a stray tear with his thumb.

"When you come to training, leave everything behind you," Itachi told her. "Think only of the task I give you. We will settle your issues later."

Itachi stepped away and signaled Deidara, who appeared immediately.

"Begin."

ooo

Itachi watched as both Hinata and Deidara darted through the trees.

He wanted to comfort Hinata and tell her everything was going to be okay but he could not right now. He could not be easy on her or it would be her failure.

Had Hinata been anyone else, she would have not been walking away in one piece.

Itachi believed in focus and determination to get the job done. He did not become so powerful from letting everything get to him. He got the better of anything thrown his way and took over.

Hinata needed to learn to do the same of she would not make Jounin. He knew how difficult the Jounin exam was and the ANBU evaluation was even worse.

It was actually a piece of cake when compared to the other villages and countries, seeing as he had participated in them undercover, but he knew it would eat Hinata alive if she did not shape up.

Itachi was going too easy on Hinata as it was, whether he wanted to admit it or not and that needed to change. He needed to harden her into the weapon the village expected her to be.

It was also for himself. He needed to wean himself of the girl he loved so much if he could before he hurt his brother. It was fine to have his 'relationship' with her when Sasuke was not in the village—as horrible as that sounded— but the guilt drowned his longing out. For now.

Itachi watched both Hinata and Deidara's pursuit of each other and saw Hinata was doing a lot better. He saw they faced each other in a spar when they met and the girl got on the offensive instead of defensive, which was also an improvement from earlier.

This went on for a while, until Itachi had seen enough and he called them to him.

"That was better," Itachi said to both of them. He turned to Hinata. "But still not good enough. You can't focus so much on the mission at hand that you lose everything else."

Itachi watched as the little hope Hinata had faded with the comment.

"Training is over. Deidara, I'll see you back at the inn."

"I'm going to the hot springs first, yeah," replied the blond and left.

o

Itachi turned to Hinata.

"If you can't handle my criticism how do you expect to handle it as a Jounin?" Itachi asked Hinata.

"It's different with you," said Hinata.

"Iie. It is not," Itachi said. "What if someone close to you is on the same team? You can't treat them as a lover, cousin, or any other relation but a teammate."

"I understand that," said Hinata, a little irritably.

Itachi was seeing the problem. He quickly took Hinata and carried them to their secret area. He sat her down on a branch and sat as well; Hinata said nothing, staring at her hands in her lap.

"Right now. I'm being very laid-back with you," said Itachi. "You have little time to get it together for the Jounin exam or it will all be for nothing."

"Hai," said Hinata, barely above a whisper. "I don't want to be a disappointment, but that's all I've been today."

"You're not a disappointment until you have given up," Itachi told her.

Hinata sighed. "Sometimes I _do_ feel like giving up," she said. "But then I remember everything that's happened so far and my dreams of proving not only my father but myself wrong surfaces and I push harder."

Itachi waited for her to continue.

"Then I think of Sasuke and what he's going through, and you and Deidara working so hard to help me… I feel every bit of the burden Sasuke said I am."

Itachi reached out to Hinata, taking her hand. "You are not a burden," he said. "But if you feel that way, let it push you further until you believe you no longer have to rely on us."

Before Hinata could say anything, Itachi added, "Tell me about what happened with Sasuke since he appears to be the reason you've been preoccupied the entire day."

"We're always fighting," said Hinata. "I never knew this relationship would be so complicated."

"Every relationship has it's tough times," said Itachi.

He was striving to keep Hinata and Sasuke together to give his brother a chance. Itachi knew Sasuke was struggling to keep afloat.

Itachi had decided he would shove Hinata in Sasuke's direction rather than pull her closer to him in the hopes of suppressing what was going on between them.

Itachi could see whether it was Sasuke or himself, Hinata wanted someone close to her always. It seemed neither he nor Sasuke could do that right now.

What he was witnessing could have been the situation between he and Hinata had he kept her at the hideout. He was only given such a long break because of the merge and that he'd asked for time off.

Would this have been what he and Hinata would have turned out to be had he stayed with her?

Hinata shrugged. "We don't have tough times," she told him. "It's been nothing _but_ that. Sasuke is never at home and when he is, all we do is argue constantly."

"Who starts the arguments?" Itachi asked suddenly.

Hinata looked at him, question mark on his forehead. She thought for awhile before she answered. "…I think it's me."

At least she admitted it.

"Why?" Itachi pushed on.

"I don't know. I just get with him," Hinata said.

"He has to go on missions," Itachi told her. "You know he has no choice."

"I know I'm being selfish," Hinata said miserably.

"Hai, you are," said Itachi. "We have been through this many times. You have every right to be selfish but if you continue as you are, you're going to push Sasuke away."

"I already am," Hinata said sadly. "He told me sometimes he doesn't want to be with me. I know it's me pushing him away."

"Do you want to push him away?" Itachi asked.

Hinata bit her lip, searching for the answer. "I don't know."

"You have to figure it out then," said Itachi. "It is affecting everything you do and it could cause problems in the very near future, especially the Jounin exams and your happiness. There's no room for doubt or selling yourself short there."

Itachi stood up and pulled Hinata to her feet before swooping her to the forest floor, causing her to gasp.

"We will spar," he said, his Sharingukan surging through his eyes.

Hinata's eyes widened at his words, having asked him but he had always refused.

"Get into your stance."

Itachi watched as Hinata called up her Byakugan and took the defensive.

"Iie," he said. "You will attack."

Itachi could see nervousness rise in Hinata and addressed it at once.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked.

"I've waited so long for this and now it's here, I'm excited," Hinata answered. "Maybe a little scared because I don't want to disappoint you."

"No matter the opponent, don't ever let your emotions show," said Itachi. "You won't disappoint me if you give it your all."

Itachi was doing this in the hope of getting Hinata to concentrate on her skills and focus on training rather than dwell on her issues at home with Sasuke. He knew she wanted to spar with him for a long time now, so maybe this would help.

"Come," he said.

Itachi was glad to see that Hinata wasted no time in rushing to him.

The same problem that occurred with Hinata showed its face. She was holding back.

"Stop doubting yourself and attack me," said Itachi. He blocked the hit and delivered one of his own to wake her up.

After watching Hinata spar so many times, scrutinizing her every move, Itachi did not need the use of his Sharingukan. He suddenly had an idea.

"Close your eyes," he told Hinata.

"Nani?" the girl replied mid-kick.

"Shut off your Byakugan and fight me with your eyes closed."

Hinata did as was asked and Itachi did the same. He'd forgotten this technique.

Itachi used all other senses as felt Hinata do the same. "Come at me," he whispered.

Hinata heard Itachi and he felt the shift in the wind as she came his way. Itachi did not know why it was, but Hinata was actually more at ease when fighting this way and he did not complain.

They sparred continuously without pause and Itachi corrected any minor errors Hinata still possessed in her fighting style.

He found Hinata was adapting flawlessly, really concentrating as they moved together in a perfect dance of combat… that was until Itachi tripped Hinata and she pulled him to the ground with a _thud_.

Hinata started to laugh and Itachi opened his eyes, smiling down at her lightly. He was almost lost in those pearlescent eyes of hers and felt his body move closer. Hinata shifted under him instinctively and Itachi felt his body hum in appreciation of her willing nature towards him.

Itachi caught himself before he could go further and smothered down his desires. He sat up, Hinata following suit.

"What's wrong?" asked Hinata softly.

Itachi looked at Hinata; at how her hair had become disheveled from training, her chest heaving frantically beneath the flimsy shirt she wore.

"I can't distract you," he said shortly to evade his thoughts.

"I say it more than enough," started Hinata. She had looked saddened when he'd pulled away but she seemed to understand why. "Demo… arigatou."

"What for?" Itachi asked.

"For unintentionally cheering me up," said Hinata. "And being such a great friend."

Itachi graced Hinata with a subtle smile. "Glad to help," he said.

"Itachi?" Hinata called softly as she gazed up at the stars so like her eyes. She looked his way. "Do you think things will be okay between Sasuke and me? I _do_ care for him so much."

There was not a right or wrong answer to that question, Itachi found. He answered as truthfully as he could, stifling the jealousy of Hinata saying she loved his brother so deeply . "I do not know. But if it's right, you'll know."

Itachi could not stop Hinata when she leaned his way even if he had tried. She stroked his cheek before kissing him lightly.

"I guess I'll know when the time comes," said Hinata. "But I'm not scared because I have you as my very best friend."

How those words hurt Itachi.

ooo

It was way past eleven when Hinata came through the door.

Sasuke had been waiting up for her, hoping to mend what had happened earlier. He also wanted to ask her about not wearing her ring.

Hinata nearly walked right past him sitting there in the dark. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

"I didn't see you there," she said faintly and continued on her way to the stairs.

Sasuke quickly got up to prevent her from doing so.

"Sasuke, I'm really tired and don't have the time for this," Hinata said exasperatedly.

"I don't want to argue," said Sasuke quickly. "I just want to talk to you."

Hinata sighed. "Can it at least wait until I've had a bath and cleaned up?"

"Hai, go ahead," Sasuke said. He could detect familiar chakra on her but he could not pinpoint it, deciding he'd been away from the village for too long to not recognize whose it was.

He moved aside so that Hinata could go upstairs and in no time he heard the water running. Not too long after Hinata appeared at the top of the stairs. "We can talk in our room," she said.

At least Hinata still considered the room to be theirs.

Sasuke followed his fiancée into the bedroom. Hinata sat at the desk while Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed.

They stared at each other for quite some time and then Hinata started to bite at her chipped nails before Sasuke could stand the silence between them no longer.

"I can't help that I'm always on missions right now," he started.

Hinata just glanced up at him before picking at her nails once more.

"I can't help that I'm stressed from missions and not being at home," Sasuke continued. "I'm not trying to find an excuse, because there is none, but we need to settle this."

"How many times are we going to go over this?" asked Hinata, finally looking at Sasuke directly. "I get it, alright? You're doing this for the money and experience until my training and the Jounin exams are over."

Sasuke got up and went to his wife-to-be. "I'm not just doing this for money and experience," Sasuke told her. "Above everything, I'm doing it for you. You're the reason I go on. The reason I keep going on missions to make sure you're comfortable at home."

"I would be more comfortable if you'd be home too," Hinata said stubbornly.

He knelt next to Hinata and held her hand. "I'm not being a very good fiancé to you, I know that," he said.

Hinata turned her face, nose in the air. "Iie, you're not," she agreed, and Sasuke felt his heart sag in his chest. She sighed resignedly."Demo… you're _my_ not very good fiancé."

She smiled at him briefly and Sasuke felt warm, having not seen her smile at him for so long.

"Sasuke, I don't want us to fight anymore," said Hinata. "Sometimes I don't like you very much either and I honestly was about to selfishly give up on us-"

She paused.

"-but someone very dear to me told me to do what feels right for me."

Sasuke got uncomfortable as he listened carefully, not knowing where the conversation was going.

Hinata seemed to catch on to him and quickly added. "I don't want these minor issues to come between us."

"Me either," said Sasuke. "But I really can't help the fact I won't be home regularly and I know it's a problem for you."

Hinata shook her head. "Iie," she said and held Sasuke's hand, squeezing gently. "I've only been thinking about myself and everyone knows that."

Sasuke smiled as he noticed something. "This is the first time in months we've talked so much without fighting," he said.

Hinata stood up from the chair and Sasuke got up as well. She pulled him next to their bed and grinned at him as she sat him down to sit in his lap. "That's so true," she said. "I like it this way; feels nice."

Sasuke had to agree with that. After months of nothing but bickering, it felt so good to just have some quiet time. He wrapped his arms around Hinata and pulled her closer, dragging her with him as he made to lie down properly.

Pulling the covers over them, Sasuke held on to Hinata as she did the same. They did not even bother to turn out the light as they wanted to enjoy each other's company, not having to sleep cold and bitter tonight.

A previous thought came to Sasuke and he unwrapped an arm from Hinata's waist to hold her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. He brought them to his lips to kiss her hand.

"You're not wearing your ring," he said.

He saw guilt flicker in Hinata's eyes.

"It didn't feel right wearing it if you weren't here," Hinata told him.

"Where is it?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata motioned to the drawer and Sasuke reached over her to open it, taking the ring out. He slid it on Hinata's finger. She looked at the pretty, little thing as the stones sparkled in the dim light of the lamp.

"Don't ever take it off," said Sasuke. "It's a part of us and don't doubt I'm always with you."

He kissed her passionately, holding her so close her could feel her heat beating frantically.

"You have my heart, Hina," Sasuke whispered. "No matter where I go and for how long I stay, my heart is here with you."

Sasuke wiped the welling tears from Hinata's eyes before they ran into her hair and kissed her eyes softly.

"I know I said I don't always like you," he continued, running his fingers through her silky tresses. "Demo daisuki yo zutto, Hina." **_(But I'll always love you, Hina)_**

Sasuke knew he'd never been so open with his feelings before and he could see Hinata was shocked as well at his words.

Hinata jumped on him just then. "Daisuki dayo, Sasuke," she whispered in his ear; she kissed just beneath it. **_(I DO love you, Sasuke/ I love you SO much, Sasuke)_**

She pulled back to look down at him. "My friend was right," she said to him with a wide grin. "I _do_ know!"

Sasuke had no idea what Hinata was talking about or who her friend was and he honestly didn't care because all he knew was Hinata was in his arms after so many cold, lonely nights and she loved him.

Holding his fiancée so tightly, he felt her tremble, Sasuke didn't let go. He kissed her neck and moved up to her lips as she clung to him.

"Oh, Sasuke, I've missed you so much," breathed Hinata. She gasped as Sasuke brought her leg up around his hip to caress her thigh slowly, her nightgown riding up.

He then grabbed Hinata's waist and hoisted her to straddle him. Hinata leaned in to kiss him, her hair a thick curtain around their faces.

Sasuke leaned up when they parted to remove Hinata's nightgown as well as his shirt and then fisted Hinata's waist as he ground upward, causing them both to pant at the feeling.

"Gomen for not always making you feel like the most important person in my life," Sasuke said between kisses.

Sasuke could not remember ever going so far with Hinata, but he sure as hell enjoyed it. He showed her how much he wanted her, knowing one thing for sure.

She'd be waiting for him.

_Or__ would she_…

ooo

**_That's_****_ the end of the chapter, readers‼ No, Hinata and Sasuke have not 'done it' yet; just touching and so on since this is still T rated. _**

**_I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you liked reading. I'm still very annoyed that I couldn't get this chapter out to you sooner as I'd wanted to surprise you with a longer chapter than usual but I've gotten it to you for the New Year at least and it's not the last one yet. I guess you guys will be glad to know that lol! I just have to hope my internet comes back on soon as I had to upload it from a friend's pc, unable to wait any longer._**

**_Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year‼ I wish you all the best for your holidays!_**

**_If you have not read _Hinata the Vamp_, _A Happy Ending_, or _Following the Sun_, please do._**

**_Until next update—that will; hopefully, be very soon…_**

**_Ja_****_ ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!  
_**


	51. On The Last Leg

**_Hey there readers! So sorry about this late update—as usual. Sigh~~ I've been really caught up in Korean dramas such as Boys Before Flowers and now it's Playful Kiss. I've been also getting home late from work and stuff. Hmm, not much to say this time other than I HAVE A BLOCK‼ What the hell, can you believe it?Oh! I recommend watching Korean dramas, they are the bomb; especially Playful Kiss so far. You can watch Korean dramas on youtube. Anyway, before something else distracts me let's get to it._**

**_Excuse any errors or formatting issues and R&R‼!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 51: On the Last Leg**

"I can't believe the time is soon here for the Jounin Exams," said Hinata nervously as she brought some refreshments from the kitchen.

It was now the last week in May and Hinata was starting to feel the strain. Training had been going well and Itachi said she was well on her way to passing with flying colors if she kept herself in check.

Training at the Hyuuga compound was also going well. Yes, there was still the stress of working twice as hard for her two goals, but Hinata could now see the light ahead.

Sasuke had been given leave since he would be participating in the exam and the fact that he had been on missions nonstop. Tsunade had refused to grant him requests for missions, instead putting him on vacation, which allowed him to be paid without leaving the village.

Hinata was ecstatic and a little torn all at once, seeing as she still had to train with Deidara and Itachi.

It was killing her not to tell Sasuke about her little meetings with her secret friends but it had to be done.

In any case, Sasuke was training on his own as well for the most part, sometimes sparring with others. That meant Naruto was over most of the time, sometimes bringing Ino, who brought Sakura, who would have Lee tagging along.

The house was a lot livelier these days and Hinata was happy about that, having to be alone for so long.

"I know! I'm so excited I wish it were tomorrow!" exclaimed Naruto as he stuffed himself with dango.

Hinata smiled as she saw Sasuke cringe at the colorful treats, knowing he liked nothing sweet, unlike his brother who could not get enough of them.

"Well you're alone on that one," Sakura told Naruto. "I'm so scared about what's going to happen and Tsunade-sama won't budge in telling me."

"It's okay, my budding blossom," said Lee enthusiastically. "I'm sure you'll do just fine!"

Hinata sat next to her fiancé and looked at the clock nearby seeing it was soon time to go to training with Itachi and Deidara.

"Soon time to go to training?" Sasuke asked Hinata and she nodded.

"Ah! Hinata never spars or trains with us like she used to," said Ino.

"I just prefer to do it on my own," Hinata replied.

"I don't know what you're doing all by yourself but it sure is working," Ino told her, looking at the others for agreement. "You're easily the strongest kunoichi our age."

Hinata blushed. "Arigatou, but I'm not all that."

"Let's go to the training grounds since we're not doing anything right now," suggested Sakura.

* * *

Everyone hopped to their feet, ready to go outside. In no time, they were all at the training grounds.

Paired up, the spars began.

Hinata watched Sasuke spar with Lee, finding their speed very impressive. Lee had not opened any of his gates but he _had_ taken off the weights, making him nothing but a barely visible green blur to the naked, untrained eye.

Sasuke's Sharingan helped him keep up in the spar and so it was a good fight, blow for blow, Sasuke with the advantage.

Sakura and Ino sparred next and they were a sight to behold, as usual. Being rivals—not over Sasuke anymore Hinata hoped—the girls tried their hardest not to lose to the other, even with the entire thing just being training.

It was hilarious when both were spent, panting on the ground and unable to land another hit after about an hour later.

Next were Hinata and Naruto, which the blond was against. He said he did not want to spar with Hinata as he might harm her and then that would only cause Sasuke to get angry but Hinata encouraged him, saying this time was no different from the times before.

Hinata loved to spar with people like Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke because they were at her level. She hated holding back when she sparred and so found it refreshing when she could train with them occasionally.

Sorry to say but Sakura and others just did not present that challenge in the area she wanted.

Hinata was very up-to-speed with Naruto and kept up well. She could feel that she was doing just fine and that her training with Itachi and Deidara had definitely paid off.

Soon afterward, it was rather late and Hinata had to say goodbye to the others in order to go to meet Itachi.

She had gotten used to the questions of where she was going at night to train from Sasuke and everyone else but she never gave a location, choosing to say it was somewhere different each time.

She even had to hide her tracks and trace of chakra so no one would find her.

Itachi had helped as well, setting stronger Genjutsu traps to confuse anyone who came nearby.

Sasuke had tried a couple times but Hinata was actually surprised to see Itachi's skills were much too strong for him to break through. Maybe it was because of the Sharingukan.

When Hinata got to the clearing, it was to see Itachi and Deidara were already there. It seemed as though they were in the middle of an intense argument but they immediately stopped when they saw Hinata.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," said Hinata, wringing her hands. She was not sure what to say, as she had never seen Itachi and Deidara argue seriously.

"It's nothing," Itachi clipped. "Let's begin."

Deidara sighed and went to sit at the foot of a tree to watch as Hinata and Itachi got into their stance.

Itachi had decided it had been time for him to spar with Hinata now that she had improved so well. He spent most of the time with her now, Deidara sitting off to the side watching or staying at the inn when not pairing up to spar.

Hinata knew that Deidara must have been bored or annoyed at the fact that he was no longer really doing anything and that was the reason for his mood, but today was the first time Hinata had seen him arguing with Itachi.

"Today, we're focusing on doujutsu," said Itachi. He'd shut off his earlier mood to get to business. "This is what I would call the last step. After perfecting your bloodline limit, you should be more than ready to take the Jounin exam with confidence."

"Hai," said Hinata. She was rearing and ready to go, despite being so nervous about the whole thing.

"This part may be the hardest for you," Itachi continued. "Activate your Byakugan."

Hinata did just that.

Itachi nodded. "You will not terminate your doujutsu until tomorrow night."

"Nani?" Asked Hinata. The Byakugan was not something to be played with. Using it for a long period of time could cause serious headaches, even blackouts because it was so powerful.

"When my eyes were deteriorating, I had no choice but to use my Sharingan nonstop," said Itachi.

Hinata knew this.

"At first I suffered from some of the worst pain I've known, but I came to realize after a while I got used to it and so did my body. Doujutsu uses a lot of chakra, even more if it is implanted as Kakashi's or merged with another as mine are. I've never experienced losing consciousness because I trained myself to become accustomed to continuous use."

"So this will make it easier to control the Byakugan," Hinata said.

"Hai," Itachi confirmed. "I will have you go through stages until the Jounin exam. First one day, then three until and so on until you no longer feel the strain."

"It feels weird going around seeing three hundred and fifty-nine degrees at all times though," said Hinata shyly.

"I can see twice that," Itachi informed her. "And my Sharingan is three times stronger that some of the strongest Sharingan users so I know the feeling."

Hinata's eyes widened. "That's a lot!"

Itachi nodded. "But you get used to it. You will become aware of what you see and it makes you more vigilant while honing your eyes to different levels of your doujutsu to suit the situation or atmosphere you're in.

Now we'll spar."

* * *

When Hinata got home, she was so tired she did not know how she made it there in the first place.

Her eyes felt as though they were ready to pop out of her head from the new exercises Itachi had put her through and she had a searing headache.

"What's wrong?"

Hinata turned her head to see Sasuke was waiting up on her.

"I have a really bad headache," Hinata mumbled. "I'm keeping up my Byakugan for training."

Sasuke went to her. "Well it's understandable if you're using your Byakugan like that," he said. "What are you thinking?"

"I want to train my eyes," stressed Hinata. "I have to start _somewhere_, whether it hurts now or not."

"But that could be dangerous," said Sasuke.

"I'll be fine," Hinata assured her fiancé.

Hinata went upstairs to have a bath and went straight into her bed as she tied up her hair.

After that, she flopped into the bed, Sasuke coming in not too long after.

"You've still not turned it off?" asked Sasuke and Hinata shook her head.

Sasuke got in under the covers and pulled them over him and Hinata.

Immediately Hinata felt sleep overtake and she closed her eyes. It felt strange to have her eyes shut when they were still working but Hinata endured it. She had to, after all, she was too tired to think otherwise.

She didn't even hear what Sasuke had said before she was out for the night.

* * *

**_Not much excitement in this chapter and it feels short, I know, but as I said I came across a block sigh*I hope you liked the chapter though._**

**_If you have not read _Hinata the Vamp, A Happy Ending_ or _Following the Sun_, please do._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	52. Itachi's Birthday Surprises

**_Hi there everyone! I hope you guys are doing well, I actually feel okay—don't know how I will be by the time I finish the chapter though hehe! Hmm not much to really say this time so I'll get straight to the story._**

**_Oh yeah, and I still have writer's block *sigh…_**

**_(I had started this chapter a little while ago but then my uncle got sick and actually died and it was and is very hard on me. I couldn't bring myself to do any writing or reading and then the Jounin exams and other events are around his birthday so that's tough to handle as well. Please bear with me)_**

**_Excuse any errors and formatting. Please R&R‼!_**

* * *

**Chapter 52: Itachi's Birthday Surprises**

**o**

Hinata could definitely say she knew what it was like to feel utter strain to the point of fainting.

In fact, she _had_ fainted once or twice in the past couple of days due to the new training she was under.

Itachi had not been lying when he said the pain was unbearable either. The first night she'd had a terrible headache and went fast asleep but when she woke up, Hinata thought her head had somehow exploded through her eyes.

She'd not been able to open her eyes, but the pain had startled her up. There was just constant pounding and that was how she felt for the majority of the time.

It was mainly in the mornings and afternoons, though. The pain lessened as it was not so bright later in the day and at nighttime.

"Hinata-sama, are you listening?"

Hinata rubbed her temples, attempting to soothe the migraine as she looked up from her notes.

"Hai," Hinata murmured.

Hinata was in an important meeting with the elders about issues occurring within the clan but, to be honest, Hinata could not care less about anything other than the fact that her head was just absolutely killing her.

The elder continued his lecture and Hinata tried her hardest to keep focused.

There was so much on her mind though.

She had training with Itachi later, the Jounin exams to prepare for, studying more history and rules of the clan and leadership…

… oh yeah and Itachi's birthday!

Hinata started suddenly as she remembered that fact, startling everyone else at the table.

"Gomen," the girl apologized.

"I think we should have a short break," said Hiashi irritably. "The future leader of the clan's mind is clearly on something other than the welfare of her people."

Hinata glared, but the headache was too strong for it to make an impact. "I am just not feeling well," Hinata addressed everyone present.

"I can certainly see why when you have had your Byakugan on for so long," Hiashi said. "I'm surprised we haven't found you in a coma as yet."

Hinata asked to be excused and got up to leave, Neji was also excused.

They went outside into the gardens.

"Are you sure keeping your Byakugan activated so long is healthy?" Neji asked her.

"Hai," Hinata replied. "It's part of my training for the Jounin exams and it's not as bad as before anyway, which means it must be working."

Neji scratched his chin. "Maybe I should try that," he said. "But Hiashi-sama would never approve."

Hinata frowned shortly before a smile graced her face. "That's for now," she said. "When you're leader of this clan, you will be able to do anything you want."

"That is not entirely true. Being leader of this clan might only dig me further into being a servant," said Neji.

That was true. Hinata knew for a fact that being the leader of the clan would also mean being the servant of the clan.

There were certain things the leader could not do. For instance, how far one could go as a ninja and being an ANBU.

According to the elders, being on the ANBU squad would be too dangerous for the clan leader, as it would be constantly putting the life of him or her in danger.

"Anyway, other than training your eyes, how is everything else coming?" asked Neji. "I heard from some of the others that you're really something to reckon with and in recent spars you have definitely improved."

"Training is going great even though it's been super stressful," said Hinata.

"Hn."

Hinata and Neji decided to just eat their lunch before going back inside and so the meeting continued. By the time it was afternoon, Hinata swore she would die. When it was finally time to leave, Hinata did not know if she should be singing or crying at the thought that she had to go to training.

* * *

Hinata said her farewells to Neji and made her way home.

Throughout the day, Itachi had been running through her mind, seeing as it was his birthday.

She really had no idea what to give him or what to do yet and it was soon time to meet him.

Not that the older male was into birthdays; Hinata didn't know, but she wanted to do something nice anyway as a way to thank him for staying in Konoha and training her all this time.

But what was there to do for someone so perfect?

Hinata had decided that she would not buy the Uchiha anything and so when she got home, Hinata went straight to her room.

Sasuke was not home yet, probably still out with Naruto, and Hinata was glad for that.

She freshened up and got ready, wearing her usual gear and packed up her bag. Hinata then went down to the kitchen and fixed up something really nice to have for dinner.

There you go! The plan was in motion and Hinata didn't even know it.

Afterwards, the girl made her way to the hideout, where she found only Itachi waiting.

"Where is Deidara?" she asked Itachi.

Itachi sighed, which was something Hinata did not see every day. "He is in a foul mood," he said.

"Is this because of lately?" asked Hinata. "I know that lately he's not been able to hang out with me a whole lot."

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Itachi told her, and he left it at that, Hinata realized. She asked him nothing further on the matter.

Hinata put down the packed food she had and took off her jacket.

"How was today?" asked Itachi, referring to her eyes and headaches.

"Still pure hell but not as hot," Hinata replied.

Itachi nodded.

Hinata started to warm up, doing the stretches Itachi had her do now before training began. "How has your day been?"

Itachi looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "It could have been better," he told her. "Nothing spectacular."

Hinata smiled inwardly, knowing what she had in mind was sure to make his day better.

"Ready," she said.

Itachi came forward as Hinata got into her stance, ready to attack.

"Begin."

That was all the prompt Hinata needed because no sooner had Itachi said it, Hinata was ready and fighting.

She put her all into the spar, blocking and attacking as she never had before, forgetting her headache and aching muscles.

Hinata was so ecstatic to see the pride and surprise on Itachi's face that she almost forgot her reason for being so focused.

The spar went on for a long while, very much exhausting Hinata to the point where her arms and legs were trembling from the constant strain.

The exercise escalated where one spot was no longer used and so Itachi and Hinata were darting from tree to tree, blocking chakra, and using their doujutsu.

"Enough."

Hinata halted in the middle of blocking a blow that did not come and stood, panting as she waited for further instruction.

"You did very well tonight, Hime," said Itachi, he sounded winded as well but it did not show. "It was a very pleasant surprise."

Hinata beamed. "I wanted to go the extra mile today," said Hinata.

"You certainly did," Itachi said. "Training is over for the night."

Hinata quickly regained control of her breathing and went to a nearby tree to get her water bottle to have a sip. Offering Itachi some, Hinata then took out a blanket and spread it neatly on the soft grass and then she set out the food she had prepared.

Itachi looked at her questioningly.

"I packed us some dinner," Hinata supplied. She then took out a small cupcake and a tiny candle.

Itachi came to the spread slowly and sat with her, a faint smile on his lips. "You knew."

Hinata nodded happily. "Of course I knew," she said. "How could I not know the birthday of one of the most important people in my life?"

Hinata stuck the candle in the cupcake and reached out to Itachi, who took the hint and gently blew enough fire to light the candle. The girl then sang the birthday song, trying her best to sound as nice as possible—she was not very good at singing at all.

"Make a wish," Hinata chirped.

Hinata saw a flicker of something very faint flash across Itachi's eyes before he blew out the candles.

* * *

Itachi knew his wish was going to be very much selfish and would most likely not come true, so he made a wish, asking for a chance to make it when he needed it.

Asking Hinata to return his affections was childish and Itachi did not want to do something like that to her after she and Sasuke were now happy again with his—unwilling for the most part—help.

Maybe later he would wish for Deidara to just settle down or make up his mind about what was going on with him.

Cheering, Hinata gave the cupcake to Itachi. "I made some of those yesterday," she informed the older male.

"Then I'm sure I will enjoy it," Itachi told her. He peeled the paper off and took a bite.

Hinata watched him as he chew. "How is it?" she asked him with wide eyes.

Itachi swallowed and gave her a small smile. "It's better than I thought."

Hinata grinned.

"I can make better ones though."

The grin faded and ended with an open mouth of shock.

Itachi then took his chance to grin, unable to suppress it.

Hinata squealed loudly. "You did that on purpose!" she said, poking him playfully. Taking two glasses from the basket and a bottle of sparkling cider, Hinata poured Itachi a glass and then herself.

"Here's to your birthday," said Hinata. "Also, for seeing another year. I hope it will be the best you've ever had and will get better with many more years to come."

Itachi raised his glass to Hinata's with a subtle _ clink_. Hinata then scooted closer before he could take a drink and looped her arm in his to drink from his glass while he drank from hers.

Itachi rarely showed this side of him but for his Hime, he would show her he appreciated the fact that she had tried so hard to make his birthday a good one.

Usually, Itachi just forgot all about the day or, in the recent years, Konan and the others would try to get him to celebrate which would usually involve drinking and Konan sneaking in his bed until morning.

This was more like it though, more his speed.

Just sitting here after a good spar with his Hime and having a quiet dinner.

"What are you thinking about?" Hinata asked him.

Itachi was brought out of his thoughts. "Nothing really," he replied.

Hinata gave him a disbelieving look. "There's something."

Itachi really hated and loved the way he was able to open to Hinata as he never could with anyone else.

"I'm contented," he stated simply. "Arigatou."

Hinata beamed from within, the wind caressing her hair. Itachi reached across to tuck some behind her ear; the tresses had really gotten long now, now mid-thigh in a thick curtain.

"Don't cut your hair," he told her. "I like it this way."

Hinata ran her fingers through her hair consciously. "You do? But it's gotten so long that it can be a pain to handle."

Itachi chuckled and took his own hair from the ponytail it was in. "Do you think it is easy to keep mine this length?" he asked the girl, causing her to laugh.

"I know the issues you must have as Neji has his long as well," Hinata said. She moved from her spot to go behind Itachi to comb her fingers through the locks; Itachi relaxed as she did.

"You are so perfect," Hinata said reaching around Itachi's shoulders to embrace him.

Itachi's heart jolted at the compliment. "I am far from perfect in every way."  
"Iie," Hinata corrected. "You have no idea how-"

"And you have no idea how unspoiled _you_ are," Itachi cut in. "There is a big difference."

Itachi felt Hinata smile against his cheek where hers rested and then she kissed him lightly before a sigh. "It's getting late and Sasuke will start to wonder where I am."

Itachi almost sighed himself. "Then you should go."

Hinata gave him one last peck before both she and Itachi got up to pack away the leftover food and blanket.

"I have more food packed in the basket for Deidara," said Hinata. "So you can take it home and share with him.

Itachi only nodded, doubting Deidara was in the mood to do anything where he was concerned.

"See you tomorrow?" asked Hinata.

"Of course," Itachi replied. "Would you like me to take you home?"

"Iie it's fine."

Itachi and Hinata parted from the clearing soon afterwards and Itachi made his way to the seedy inn he had been staying at for the past couple of months now.

Up to his room he went, where he saw Deidara stretched out on the bed as he watched his clay figures dance around the room.

At the sight of Itachi, Deidara turned to his side to back the older man.

"Why are you back so soon?" asked Deidara.

"I brought some food from Hinata," said Itachi. He laid it in the bed next to the blond, who turned to him.

"Did you tell her it was my birthday?" Itachi asked him.

"Iie, when last did I have time to talk to Hinata since she's always with you?" Deidara replied sulkily, asking a question of his own.

Itachi paid no attention to the question asked and simply went to the bathroom to have a shower before bed.

While he was in there, he heard Deidara moving around but didn't bother about it.

When he came out, it was to find Deidara sitting on the bed eating out of the basket. There was a small box next to him.

That's yours," said Deidara.

Itachi walked towards the bed as he dried his hair and picked up the box. Taking off the lid, Itachi took the tiny painted clay raven from the nest within the box.

"It's for your birthday," Deidara said softy, almost shyly. "I made it for you, yeah. It's my explosive clay but it will only detonate at your command whenever you need it and you can keep it close to you."

"Arigatou," said Itachi, not finding anything else to say. He was not surprised the blond had gotten him something. It was the fact that it was so thoughtful and obviously filled with affection.

"If you don't like it I can get you something else, yeah," said Deidara quickly after. "Knowing you're picky and all."

Itachi knew these words had double meanings.

"It's fine," he said. "I like it; you don't have to take it back."

Itachi went to the nearly broken-down dresser where his weapons pouch was and placed the bird there, leaving the box on top.

He proceeded to go back to the bed, where he brushed his hair.

The brush was taken from him.

Itachi turned around but Deidara turned his shoulders so he would not face him and the blond kneaded his shoulders timidly.

"How many times have I told you not to touch me," said Itachi. He had to admit the massage felt nice though.

"It's hard to resist, yeah," said Deidara, almost sadly. "You don't have a problem when Hinata touches you."

"Hinata is special to me," Itachi told the blond.

"And, unfortunately, you are special to me," Deidara retorted. "I would have never thought in a million years it would be like this."

Itachi did not either.

Over the past months, Itachi and Deidara had gotten close to the point where he was actually able to say Deidara was his friend.

But lately, Deidara was always in such a bad mood at the strangest things until Itachi realized there was a certain pattern to what set him off.

It was the fact that Itachi was not spending as much time with Deidara as the blond would have liked. That, and because Deidara had developed 'certain feelings' for him as well.

Deidara felt as though he had lost the battle in the fight for Itachi's affections to Hinata and so he opted not to have anything to do with training since he said he no longer could stand it, as much as he liked Hinata.

Deidara did not like Hinata romantically anymore as he once had, and the attention went to Itachi.

This was something the brunet was not too certain about.

Neither of them had ever had romantic feelings for anyone other than a female so he could not understand it.

Yes, Itachi could not lie and say he did not feel somewhat the same about Deidara.

"Won't you give me a chance, yeah?" asked Deidara as he came around to sit next to Itachi.

"We've been through this before, Deidara," said Itachi.

"And I will not accept it!" the blond said heatedly. "I know you feel _something_. Do you think I'm going to let you keep pining after Hinata and not be happy, hmm?"

Itachi said nothing and Deidara scooted closer, taking the brunet's hand in his own; Itachi allowed this.

"I…like you, Itachi, yeah," Deidara said. "I don't understand why I do when you're a picky, stuck-up, know-it-all-"

And here Itachi thought the blond was actually going to say something nice.

"-but you have something so perfect about you that's just too hard to ignore."

He'd been called perfect more than once for the night. What was it about him that made others think he was so flawless when he did so much wrong?

"I'm not perfect," Itachi said, repeating what he had said to Hinata earlier.

"You are to me," Deidara told him, and with that, the blond did something Itachi never would have thought him bold enough to do.

Deidara kissed him.

* * *

**_I thought I would end the chapter here as I want your feedback. I know many not like the outcome of things but I have to make Itachi happy. I like the ItaDei pairing very much so there will be some even if I change my mind and not have them be a couple. _**

**_Sorry about not putting the sexy Sasuke in this chapter; I missed him too lol! I really hope you liked the chapter as I fairly struggled with the knowledge that Itachi's birthday is only three days after my uncle's, who was very close to me._**

**_If you have not read _Hinata the Vamp_, _A Happy Ending_, or _Following the Sun_, please do._**

**_Until next chapter…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	53. Itachi's Birthday Surprises Part 2

**_Hi there readers! Yes, I'm a little late in updating but I put it mostly down to being distracted by trying to catch up in a few things I've lost track in. I've gotten some good reviews on the ItaDei from the previous chapter and so I will expand on it, giving a Part 2. I warn you, I'm not familiar with writing yaoi or shounen ai—which is why I probably haven't gotten back to Following the Sun__—so please don't kill me for any type of OOC-ness as I went through MAJOR blocks while writing this; basically an ENTIRE chapter of ItaDei. I hope you enjoy this chapter though._**

**_To those who don't like Yaoi/Shounen Ai: Don't read or just skip the parts that make you uncomfortable, please. I tried to make it as soft and light to help you he..hehe… _**

**_Excuse any errors or formatting issues and R&R‼!_**

* * *

**Chapter 53: Itachi's Birthday Surprises Part 2**

Itachi sat there in absolute shock, his stormy orbs noticeably wider—something that rarely happened.

Deidara's eyes were tightly pinned shut as he quickly pulled away as though expecting Itachi to punch him, Itachi realized.

That was actually close to what Itachi had in mind and he tensed with the intention of doing just that.

But Itachi didn't. Closing his eyes, Itachi pressed his lips against Deidara's and felt a jolt quite different to that of earlier.

He did not know what possessed him to do the exact opposite of what he'd wanted to, which was to push the blond very away. Perhaps through the same patched wall Deidara had blown a hole in some time ago over a cockroach.

Deidara sighed as he felt Itachi had kissed him back and when the brunet pulled away, a dark blush was staining the blond's cheeks.

The blond touched his fingers to his lips as he looked away, embarrassed. Itachi followed the movement, feeling his own lips tingle.

"You _do feel something…"_

Itachi didn't respond; couldn't respond.

Deidara reached to take the scope from his left eye and leaned to put it on the bedside table. He then moved to sit on his legs, facing Itachi and then tucked his bang behind his ear.

Itachi was immediately drawn to the blue endless pools that were Deidara's eyes.

What was wrong with him? Where was the loud-mouthed, blundering Deidara he knew?

"I want you to see me as someone who can make you happy, yeah?" said Deidara breathlessly as he looked down at Itachi; the blond took hold of Itachi's hands once more.

"I know how you feel about Hinata, yeah, but you must feel somewhat the same about me because you kissed me back when you could have caused me some serious bodily harm."

With this Deidara chuckled nervously, as though expecting Itachi to say "Psych!" and blast him away.

Itachi still had not said anything. He continued to look at Deidara, seeing his eyes filled with so much emotion that it scared Itachi.

Was he ready for something like this?

Itachi rarely found himself in situations he could not handle. Usually he would have everything planned out for any hiccup that might occur.

This had not gone according to Itachi's plan the moment he reciprocated.

* * *

The brunet was brought from his thoughts when Deidara leaned in again, stopping just a breath away.

"Don't deny it."

The movement was sudden, catching him off his guard and Itachi felt the tension build up in that moment, knowing Deidara was silently challenging him.

Itachi let go the breath he didn't realize he was holding and leaned up the rest of the way. The tiny room tilted this way and that beneath Itachi's lids as he explored the sensation of giving in.

The blond's lips were not as soft as Konan's or Hinata's; any female for that matter but they were fuller, covering his own neatly.

Itachi realized Deidara's kiss matched his personality as the blond nipped at his lips, tugging on the lower one frequently.

Deidara brought his hands up from holding Itachi's to grasp behind his neck and cup his cheek. There was a wetness on Itachi's cheek and neck and Itachi faintly registered it as Deidara's palms.

Itachi's hands, in turn, moved to Deidara's waist, lifting the blonde over his lap but not to straddle him as Deidara remained on his knees, held there by him by choice.

Deidara took hold of Itachi's shoulders to keep himself balanced and pressed himself closer to Itachi as the kiss deepened, despite Itachi's silent implication of not coming so close too fast. Deidara's weight pushed Itachi until his back hit the bed, the blond following.

They parted, Deidara breathing heavily as though he'd just run a marathon and Itachi in a quite similar situation, his breath actually hitching when Deidara leaned in quickly to lick his lips.

Itachi promptly flipped positions, switching to hover above the blond, who was now under his straddling form, hair fallen out of its ponytail and splayed around his almost feminine features.

This felt so strange and new to Itachi. So…different.

"Aren't you going to say something, hmm?" came Deidara's voice, breaking through Itachi's thoughts.

Itachi loomed above Deidara before leaning further on his elbows.

"What am I supposed to say?" Itachi more asked himself than the blond.

"Anything," Deidara answered as he looked to the side shyly.

Itachi didn't know what to say or do to be honest. Deidara was acting so strangely, then to add what just happened between them to the mix was more than Itachi could handle.

Deidara looked back at him after a long while of silence, his old self resurfacing.

"Look, yeah, I'm not asking for a relationship with you right now—though I would love that. I'm just asking that you say something, _anything, so I'd know this isn't a dream after wanting this so much."_

Deidara quickly looked away, becoming bristled.

"It wasn't a dream," said Itachi. He caught Deidara's chin, bringing the blond's attention to him. "This is anything but a dream because I felt… something too."

Deidara said nothing.

"I don't know what that something is yet because it's happened suddenly," Itachi continued. "But it's there and I'm not one to be a coward and not face what comes my way and I'm not going to deny what just happened between us."

Deidara gazed up at him as though searching his eyes for some form of proof.

Itachi surprised both Deidara and himself and pressed closer to the younger man, initiating the kiss this time around.

Deidara wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck as he kissed back just a passionately and even went a little further and bolder, lifting his leg up and around Itachi's hip and the reaction was priceless.

Itachi instinctively ground downwards with the pull of the other's leg, causing Deidara to buck up, and that movement instantly earned them a spasm of pleasure, wrenching groans from them both. It shot straight up Itachi's spine and back down again, adding to his already hazy state.

"Why the sudden change in attitude, yeah?" asked Deidara between kisses. "You couldn't stand me touching you before."

"I changed my mind," Itachi informed Deidara, effectively shutting him up by covering the blond's lips with his own.

Suddenly, there was a sharp tug on Itachi's scalp and a gnawing sound.

Deidara gasped, breaking the heated moment, pulling his hands from around Itachi's neck while taking a few strands of hair with his palms.

"Kami! I'm sorry!" said Deidara quickly. He brought his hands up to pluck the strands from the mouths there. "I guess my hands find you irresistible too, yeah?"

"Those things are always licking me or eating my hair," said Itachi, glad for the moment. He was not sure what would have happened if they weren't distracted. He sigh, rolling to the side. "I'm not food."

"They prefer you over food or clay any day," said Deidara, laughing.

* * *

Silence reigned over the room for the umpteenth time for the night and Itachi decided to start a conversation.

"When did you realize you are attracted to me?" Itachi asked, truly curious, as he looked up at the water-stained ceiling.

"I think I lo- was attracted to you a long time before I r-realized it, yeah," said Deidara, stuttering a little.

Itachi put it down to Deidara still being nervous. That and the blond nearly said he loved Itachi… no, he didn't miss the slipup but he let it slide until he would be able to asses it.

"Hn."

Itachi and Deidara endured yet another bout of silence until Deidara broke it.

"What about Hinata?" he asked. "I know you love her."

"It is a love that cannot be, "said Itachi. "Hinata sees me as nothing but a best friend."

This was true and Itachi knew he had no choice but to accept it as Hinata was now very happy with Sasuke, seeing as they were able to sort out their problems.

He couldn't help thinking what if though.

What if he'd made up his mind earlier and had come to Konoha sooner?

What if Hinata and Sasuke were fighting and he was able to lure Hinata away with him?

What if she agreed?

What if she hated him afterwards for using that moment of weakness in her relationship for his selfish desires?

Itachi was brought from his thoughts by Deidara.

"I know it's not that easy to give up on someone, yeah," he said. "I tried so hard to ignore what I was feeling for you all this time until I couldn't anymore."

Deidara looked across at Itachi then. "There's no way you can suppress your love for her, yeah, you and I know that. Both you and Hinata could clearly see I wasn't the same, even I felt it. Most likely Hinata might start to see your true attraction to her if you don't do something about it or it'll start to eat away at you.

"Demo… we know you've got to be real about the situation in the fact that Hinata loves Sasuke more than anything.

"Either you tell her you love her and hope for the best, or accept she's the fiancée of your little brother and you will have to let her go in that light, yeah."

All that had happened for the day was just getting to the brunet.

Itachi knew what Deidara was saying was true. Hell, it's all he thought about at one point.

"I don't want to think about that right now," said Itachi.

He turned to Deidara, dragging the blond to him, who came willingly. Deidara provided Itachi with a distraction. A distraction he really needed right now.

"Itachi…" Deidara whispered between kisses and hearing his name like that from him sparked something in Itachi.

Itachi could say that today was a strange one, and it was full of surprises but he had to admit, he liked everyone of them.

Happy birthday to him…

..he guessed.

* * *

**_So I know that some may love this chapter and some may hate it but I hope it was okay since the block was killing me. This chapter was really like a filler to me before the events of Itachi and Deidara's um… 'friendship/something else' and the Jounin exams. It's short-ish, I know, but I just couldn't get the bunnies working‼ Argh‼ such a frustrating feeling. Btw, it's late so I apologize for any mistakes I made while reading and writing through a foggy, sleep-deprived daze._**

**_If you have not read Hinata the Vamp__, A Happy Ending__, or Following the Sun__, please do._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**__****__****_Please review, I love it when you do!_**   



	54. Selfless Selfishness

**_Hey there readers! A bit late, I know. Not much happening on my side to speak of really. Hope you guys are doing okay. I have a HUGE! Block right now, it's unbelievable! Seriously, for more than a week I just stared at the screen with my mind completely blank. I just hope you can't tell hehe! AND‼ my allergies crept up on me so suddenly and it's the runny nose, sneezy kind that's just so annoying with the headache ugh!_**

**_Excuse any errors and formatting issues and R&R‼!_**

* * *

**Chapter 54: Selfless Selfishness**

**o**

Sasuke was not nervous.

He was not that excited either, to be honest.

It was two days before the Jounin exam and Sasuke was currently sparring with his loud best friend, Naruto in the public training grounds.

The question had been brought up many times of whether or not he was anxious about the exams and he just shrugged, saying it was not worth the big fuss everyone else was making.

It was just a test to evaluate what abilities the shinobi had and to decide whether or not they would be ready to move up in the ranks or not.

Sasuke knew he had talent and that he had trained and done enough to definitely become a Jounin hands down.

Period.

But was he one of the few in all Konoha who thought that?

Naruto was going crazy about it all, wanting the days to go faster. Every day, the blond screamed Sasuke's ears to bits with his excitement to the point where Sasuke wanted to just have the exam over with so Naruto would shut up.

At least he got a break from the madness at home, seeing as Hinata was nervous but she was not yelling it to the whole village constantly or crying hysterically.

Neither was she going out looking for an outfit to wear to the exams or any of the things he was told by Naruto.

Instead, his fiancée was just basically relaxing, not training as hard as she usually would and just went to the Hyuuga compound for a couple hours. When she went to train, it didn't last all night.

Sasuke noticed she used her Byakugan regularly and but nonstop as she did before, giving her eyes a little break before the exams started and for that, he was glad. Hinata often woke him up in the middle of the night screaming from migraines when she had been training her eyes.

The brunet was brought from his thoughts when he narrowly blocked a hit from Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto said. "Stop daydreaming!"

Sasuke snorted and delivered a blow extra hard in spitefulness, knocking Naruto to one of the surrounding trees. The blond attached himself to the trunk before springing back towards him, a hand sign quickly summoning shadow clones.

The spar went on long after that, neither wanting to stop. Both looked at these little spars as great practice. That, and neither wanted to lose.

Shortly after that, some others came to the training grounds, which the two friends welcomed.

Everyone sparred and trained, Sasuke fighting against Kiba, Sakura, and Neji.

o

By the time evening came around, Sasuke was a little more than tired.

He left the training grounds with everyone else to go home, only to realize he had once again forgotten his keys.

Why did this happen so often?

Thankfully, Hinata had not left for her training yet and so the door was unlocked.

He found Hinata in the kitchen, just finishing her dinner.

"What time are you going training today?" asked Sasuke, knowing she would usually leave earlier than now.

"I'm leaving soon," Hinata replied, as she got up to set the table for Sasuke. "Training is not very long today and until the exams come that's how it will be so I won't put strain on myself."

Sasuke helped Hinata by getting a glass and pouring the juice.

He then left to go have a bath and went back downstairs to eat.

Seeing as Hinata had already eaten, never accustomed to him eating with her, she was washing what she had used.

Sasuke watched his fiancée as she seemed to glide around the kitchen, putting things away. She was so different from the girl he'd originally fallen in love with.

Hinata was no longer shy even when he'd gone after her, but his fiancé spoke more eloquently now. Her once rounded and exaggerated curves now subtle but very much still noticeable, drawing more attention that he liked. The girl he once knew was a strong woman.

"I'm going now," Hinata told him and came to peck him on the lips before heading out the room and shortly after he heard the door shut and her chakra disappear.

Sasuke still did not know where Hinata went off to to train and the curiosity wanted to kill him every time she left to go wherever it was.

Whatever. He knew she was the type to feel conscious about certain things and maybe she felt more comfortable training alone.

Sasuke got up and cleaned the table, afterward going to the living room where he watched some TV for a while.

Before he knew what was going on, Sasuke was sleeping on the couch, the TV watching him instead.

* * *

Hinata loved the exercises Itachi had her do in preparation for the Jounin exams now.

They loosened her limbs and muscles, making her feel very agile and alert.

Hinata was stretching now, bent over to touch the grassy ground beneath her and, looking through her slightly legs, she saw Itachi looking away as though deep in thought.

She found Itachi to be doing that a lot lately and wondered what he had on his mind. Whatever it was, she was sure it had something to do with his blond-haired partner, Deidara.

Hinata avoided asking about Deidara, since she had not seen him as regularly as she was used to, because Itachi would then give her the silent treatment.

Maybe they were arguing over something important, Hinata didn't know, but it was definitely something serious for it to distract Itachi the way it was.

Hinata slowly came up from her bent position to reach above her head and repeated it as well as other stretches several times before Itachi stopped her, leading her to the river not too far away.

Itachi stripped down to his Capri, leaving his chest bare and Hinata did the same, stripping to her shorts and bandages.

Of course, Hinata blushed madly whenever they did this as she was not used to exposing her body and seeing Itachi so bare but Itachi always seemed a little flustered, not wanting to look her way.

They both placed their clothes aside before walking to the water, going to the center on the surface.

Hinata loved to train in the water as it was in her element and made her feel light and buoyant.

Itachi was helping her touch up on her balance, chakra control, and breathing.

"Down," he said.

Hinata let go of the chakra that surrounded her feet and began to sink. When the water was calf-high, Itachi gave another order.

"Up."

Returning chakra to the soles of her feet, Hinata pushed until she was coming back up smoothly to stand on the water once more. She went through this repeatedly, going lower each time until the water was above her head and she could barely hear when Itachi gave the okay to surface again.

Next, Hinata practiced holding her breath under water. Even though Hinata was pretty much a water baby, holding her breath was something that she has wanted to become better at.

Lately though, she was able to hold her breath for a good five or so minutes, even six when she pushed hard enough and that was great.

"Training is over for the night," said Itachi. "You did well."

Hinata smiled. "Arigatou."

Both left the water and dressed again, making their way to the familiar clearing. They sat there in the grass for a while, not saying anything until Itachi broke the silence.

"Are you feeling uneasy about the exams?" he asked her.

Hinata was surprised that the man had asked such a question and frowned a little before answering. "Hai."

"What about?" he asked.

"I guess I'm kinda afraid I'll somehow make a fool of myself and just prove my father right," said Hinata sadly. "And I don't want to let you, or anyone else who believed in me enough to help me, down."

"You could never disappoint me if you do your best," Itachi told her. "And every else who loves you will feel the same."

Hinata blushed, realizing Itachi had subtly said he loved her and saw the color faintly rise in his face as well.

The man cleared his throat, looking away. "If you are confident in your abilities everything will run smoothly," Itachi then said.

"Were you nervous when you had to take the Jounin exams?" Hinata asked Itachi.

The man instantly answered. "Iie."

"Why not?" Hinata asked him.

"I experienced what war involved around age four and had seen almost everything there was to see," said Itachi. "Before I knew it, rather than being Genin, I was past Jounin level and on to ANBU at age thirteen. I was never one to feel uneasy about examinations because I knew the dangers of the shinobi world."

That sounded very similar to what Sasuke said. Her fiancé always said it made no sense being afraid of what was going to happen in the exams because you knew what you were capable of and after the exams, the real work began.

That, and he experienced death, deceit, and everything that came with being a shinobi at an early age.

It was not like Hinata did not know as well, having been kidnapped and nearly taken away for her eyes when she was younger and being drilled everyday about what her role was before she could even read.

"I understand," Hinata said.

"Good, so don't get worried to the point where it will get it the way of you performing well," said Itachi.

With that, Itachi stood and Hinata did the same, dusting her damp Capri off. She shivered at the cold wind that blew through her slightly dripping hair.

"I guess I better get back home now," Hinata said. Before she darted away, Itachi stopped her.

"Would you like me to take you home?" he asked.

Hinata gave the male a nod, boldly reaching to take his hand in hers and they both leapt into the trees in the direction of her home.

The two stopped by the trees nearby and Hinata turned to Itachi. "Can you please tell Deidara I asked how he's doing?" said Hinata.

She saw how Itachi barely stiffened at the words and frowned.

"I don't know what's going on between you and Deidara but I can see it is something major," Hinata ventured. "Won't you tell me?"

"This is not a matter I can discuss right now because it is something even I don't fully understand yet," said Itachi.

Hinata bit her lip, feeling left out and Itachi must have noticed it because he then said, "I don't want to keep it from you, but it's a matter Deidara and I have to sort out first."

"Is there something I can do to help?" Hinata offered.

"You should not be worrying about anything right now," Itachi told her. "Just focus on the exams."

Hinata nodded in understanding even though she really wanted to know what was going on between her two friends.

"Just tell Deidara I miss having him around," Hinata told Itachi, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

Itachi wished Hinata a good night as well as sweet dreams and was gone in a _poof_ of smoke before Hinata could wish him the same.

The girl then made her way home, finding the all of the lights were off. She wondered if Sasuke had gone out but found him sleeping soundly on the couch in the living room, the TV on casting shadows.

She smiled at how peaceful her fiancé looked and decided to leave him there, going upstairs to have a bath and then went to their bedroom to get two pillows and a blanket.

Hinata then went downstairs and placed the pillows beneath Sasuke's head and scooted next to him, pulling the covers over them both.

Sasuke stretched and yawned, his eyes opening to gaze at Hinata before he smiled and put his arm around her. Kissing her forehead, Sasuke then drifted off to sleep once more which encouraged her to slip into a peaceful slumber as well.

* * *

Itachi went back to the inn to see Deidara waiting for him with his arms crossed at his chest.

"You told Hina about us, yeah?" the blond asked.

"There is nothing to tell her," Itachi replied, going into the bathroom; Deidara followed him.

"What do you mean?" Deidara said angrily. "Have the past couple of days been nothing to you? I know we're not in a relationship or anything but don't you think you should tell Hinata?"

"Iie," Itachi said. He went behind the shower curtain and then stripped, turning the shower on.

"Did you tell her your feelings for her then?" Deidara asked, his voice raised to be heard over the water running.

"I don't want to complicate anything right now for her," Itachi said. "I don't want Hinata thinking about anything other than the exam."

"Hmm I guess so," Deidara agreed. "I supposed we can wait until the end of the exam to tell her."

After that, Itachi thought he would have been able to just have a bath in peace when Deidara spoke again.

"What training did you do tonight?"

Itachi explained to him what he'd done for the night.

"That's really good, yeah," the blond told Itachi while he wrapped his towel around his waist after drying off.

Deidara followed him outside and watched as Itachi took out something to put on, bashfully turning his face when Itachi dropped the towel to pull on some pants.

"How do you think Hina will do in the Jounin exams hmm?" Deidara asked.

"I think she will do fine," Itachi answered.

Itachi got his brush and sat at the edge of the bed, giving Deidara the item as he knew the blond would want to brush his hair anyway.

Deidara silently groomed Itachi's hair and put it in a ponytail, then massaged the brunet's shoulders as he'd been known to do now and Itachi let him.

"Hina is really strong," said Deidara, more to himself as though he'd been thinking about it during the time he'd been quiet. "She's going to kick everyone's butt, yeah!"

Again, both were quiet as they settled in for bed, Deidara scooting close to Itachi, until the blond spoke. "What about Sasuke?"

Itachi was surprised at the question Deidara had asked.

He thought for a while about it as he stared up at the familiar patterns of the stains on the ceiling.

Itachi felt a little guilty for not thinking about his younger brother other than to rue the fact that he was happily engaged to the girl he loved.

Was he really that bad of a brother?

Itachi care for Sasuke very deeply and protected him with everything he had, wanting him to become a stronger person despite what he'd been practically forced to put the younger Uchiha through. Yet, he'd been so caught up with his own selfishness, he'd neglected Sasuke.

Itachi knew his brother was strong but did not know what Sasuke's real capabilities were.

Of course Sasuke would pass the Jounin exams, even though Itachi was not fully informed of his strength, but Itachi did not want his Otouto to struggle; he wanted him to be one of the best if not on top.

"Sasuke will also do well," Itachi answered.

"What were you thinking about?" Deidara asked him.

"I am a selfish person," Itachi said.

Deidara turned to him, leaning on an elbow. "You most definitely are, yeah," said Deidara with a laugh.

Itachi glared his way, but it softened at the expression Deidara gave him.

"Demo… Itachi, everyone is selfish one way or another, in my opinion," the blond told him. "The thing about you is you think about everyone else and all the consequences of taking what you want before doing so and if it's going to hurt someone you love, you reconsider or find a way to get what you want and still not harm them."

Itachi was amazed at the fact that Deidara always leaped over his expectations of him.

Deidara laced his fingers with Itachi's. "From going on various missions you _never_ kill anyone or maim them to the point of not recovering unless you have to. How many S class missing nin do that, hmm?

"You love Hina so much to the point where you brought her back home and then came back to Konoha as well, risking being caught to see her," Deidara continued. "You care for Sasuke enough to ignore those feelings you have for her because you know he loves her too and you don't want to take that happiness from him.

"You are the most selfless selfish person I know, yeah," Deidara finished with a chuckle.

Itachi looked up at the blue orbs staring down at him with such tenderness and gave him a small smile to which Deidara positively beamed at him.

"Arigatou," Itachi said softly.

He sat up, kissed Deidara soundly before getting out of his bed, and went to get clothes, quickly throwing them on.

"Where are you going?" Deidara asked, a little dazed by Itachi's affections.

Itachi was now putting on his sandals. "I'll be back soon," he said as he disappeared.

o

Darting through the village, Itachi found himself outside his brother's home.

Now that he was here, Itachi wondered if what he was about to do would do more harm than the good he hoped to bring and hesitated for a mere second before masking his chakra heavily and entering the house.

Itachi crept in the shadows, blending perfectly, as invisible as can be.

Not a sound was made as Itachi stealthily walked into the living room, about to go up to the bedroom, but instead he saw a sight that made his heart clench painfully.

There on the couch, Sasuke was sleeping but that was not the factor that hurt. Hinata was curled up cozily with him, his arms around her in an embrace, hers around his waist as they slept.

The two looked so content to be in the arms of the other; so complete.

Itachi stared at his brother and Hinata, wondering if that was what true peace and happiness felt like. He wanted that; to feel so comfortable around the other it would feel and look as though they were one.

Sighing softly, Itachi approached them both and crouched to their level.

He gazed at Hinata's profile first, admiring the way her lashes fluttered, lips slightly parted with quiet breaths. Caressing her cheek softly, he smiled desolately; Itachi would never be rid of his love for his hime.

Turning his head, he looked at his little brother. He cared for the younger Uchiha so much and regretted he was never able to show it properly.

Making up his mind, Itachi held out his hand and touched two chakra-coated fingers to Sasuke's forehead.

"Gomen," whispered Itachi. "I was not the perfect Aniki you had craved for long ago…demo, I hope to be even if I have to protect and help you from the shadows."

With that, Itachi stood and gracefully maneuvered around the furniture and back to the front door to exit.

* * *

**_So I decided to end this here as I didn't want to start the Jounin exams in this chapter. It's so amazing how you start a chapter with a block that seems as though it would cripple you and when you arrive near the end, all the ideas come flooding into your mind. _**

**_So as I said, the next chapter will involve the beginning of the Jounin exams. I'm still not one hundred percent sure of what will happen exactly but I have a couple of ideas that will hopefully be fruitful and multiply lol! It was too late to reread the night before last as I was dead tire. Even more, I tried to update before twelve and it's around twenty minutes after that so I updated today basically. Sorry for making you guys wait, even if it was a couple minutes longer._**

**_If you have not read _A Happy Ending_, _Hinata the Vamp_, or _Following the Sun_, please do._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	55. The Jounin Exams: Begin!

**_Hey there guys! How are you all doing? It's time for another update and this chapter will kick off the Jounin exams. I hope you find it's okay and not boring as I'm still struggling with a block right now, but it's ebbing away. I also want to apologize for the fact that the last chapter was riddled with errors, it made me cringe. Also, made me realize I was really in a huge stage of not knowing what to write hehe. _**

**_Anyway, let's get on with it._**

**_Excuse any errors or formatting issues and R&R‼!_**

* * *

**Chapter 55: The Jounin Exam: Begin!**

**xXx**

The day before had been so hectic that Hinata didn't know what to do.

There were forms to be filled, visitors to be welcomed, and everything had to be organized for the exam.

A very extravagant feast and celebration was also held, to which Hinata attended. The food was delicious and Hinata and Sasuke had a blast watching the performances.

There had been no room for anything and so no one had the chance to train or have time for themselves other than to pack some food, some clothes and supplies as had been instructed.

The latter Hinata was not sure of, but apparently it was leaked there would be missions to be completed.

Hinata did not remember it being that way for the Chuunin exams but this _was_ a higher rank after all.

All of that had been yesterday though. Today was officially the start of the Jounin exams and there Hinata stood among all the other contestants who had entered in the stadium bright and early in the morning.

Looking to her left, Hinata saw her fiancé, Sasuke. He was approximately four or so columns across from her. He quickly glanced her way and winked to which Hinata smiled weakly.

Hinata was nervous and so scared she would somehow screw up everything that the familiar butterflies felt with being anxious wanted to take over.

Sasuke and Itachi had talked to her about her feelings and assured her what she was feeling was normal and that she would do fine when the time came for her to perform.

Hinata would have to believe them and believe in herself.

Taking a glance at everyone, Hinata saw her friends, all of them doing the same as she was as they sized up everyone else.

It was actually a great surprise to see Naruto was not all over the place, Chouji was not eating his chips, or Sakura and Ino were not chewing on twigs.

They were all serious and focused.

x

All thoughts were quickly dispersed when Tsunade addressed them all from her post. She had come down from her seat next to all the elders, clan leaders, and guests to speak to them.

"Yesterday, I declared the commencement of festivities to welcome the start of the Jounin exams," Tsunade started. "Today all of you will be officially starting the exams."

Tsunade eyed them before speaking again, her voice clear and strong. "All of your credentials and such have been looked over and it is believed we will have at least five new members joining our Jounin after the exams, which we think is a very good number this year."

Hinata discreetly eyed the many people around her. Most of them would not make it and Hinata hoped she or Sasuke were not among that majority.

The blonde woman continued. "Every mission you have ever done and anything shinobi-related have been documented from the moment you became Genin until this date and will be used either against or for you.

"The rules are simple and I shall begin with the most important of all: Do not aim to kill fellow members of this group. This will lead to instant demotion and dishonor indefinitely. In other words, you will no longer be known as a shinobi for the rest of your life."

Hinata's eyes widened at the first rule.

What kind of rule was that? It was dead scary; she had to admit, as she imagined never being able to work as a shinobi until she died. What else was there to pursue? She continued to listen nonetheless.

"If caught cheating, disqualification is absolute," the Hokage pressed on. "There will be no assistance from anyone directly or indirectly involved with the exams and that includes borrowing of weapons, with the exceptions of summoning and animals used for combat.

"You will be monitored at all times and have been briefed on habits, customs and the like. Anything out of the ordinary will be questioned and if obstruction is noted, you will be pulled out of the exam for further interrogation.

"No fraternizing while in the exam will be tolerated. Keep your hands and other body parts to yourselves until you are done here."

There were a few giggles and murmurs at this rule and Hinata blushed. In all honesty though, who was going to have the time for being intimate during an exam?

Tsunade cleared her throat to regain everyone's attention. "Those are the five rules and it would do well for you all to engrave them in your brains. Having said that, the Jounin exams will now begin.

"The first test is the written examination."

x

There was a loud bang and in front of the shinobi appeared desks and chairs, perfectly situated on the pitch.

"Get seated in the exact order you are in," Tsunade told them.

Everyone briskly made their way to the desks and sat.

Not a second had passed before booklets appeared on the desks after they did so.

"Do not touch the booklets until instructed to do so," said Tsunade and then she disappeared with a puff of smoke.

A man was in her place when the smoke cleared and Hinata nearly gasped.

It was Ibiki.

A shiver went through Hinata as the bald man regarded them all.

He pointed at a green-haired girl two rows ahead. "Leave. You touched the booklet before being told to do so. Not following instructions can lead to the death of fellow ninja."

A Jounin appeared and escorted her away as she cursed at Ibiki. The man continued.

"You are shinobi of Konoha so I don't think I have to introduce myself," said Ibiki. "Whether this is the first time or the tenth time you are entering this exam, you know I am a no-nonsense man.

"The five rules the Hokage gave you are standard but I have a few more to add to those in case this is your first time.

"This was said before but I will not tolerate cheating here. There will be no talking, no eye contact. No distracting others by fidgeting, loud coughing, sneezing, breaking of wind, and anything else obnoxious.

Hinata ignored the urge to snigger.

"No going to the bathroom, no refreshments or breaks, and no asking of questions. When the exam is finished, anyone who refuses to release their paper or anyone who has not completed every question will automatically fail.

"Anyone with a score under ninety-nine percent will fail. You will be starting with one hundred percent but do not be fooled into not writing anything as it will ensure you will be disappointed."

The scarred male looked everyone in the eye, searching for weakness with a calm but stern expression. Hinata held fast as the male stared at her. She was determined to pass this and she wasn't going to fail before she got the chance to try.

Ibiki pointed at a male next to Hinata and she thought she would faint.

"You!" he said. "Get up. Leave."

For a moment, Hinata thought the man had meant her but the redhead next to her got to him and he stood, fists tight.

"Why? This is my second time doing this!" he yelled.

"And you have done the same this as last year," Ibiki coolly. "You came without being mentally prepared."

Hinata did not have a clue what that was supposed to mean but the redhead was immediately carried away by two Jounin.

Several others were asked to leave in this fashion and Hinata hoped and prayed she would not be one of them. Around three more were asked to leave before Ibiki addressed them again.

"Now that we have sifted out those not eligible to take this test we shall begin," he said. "The test will last for six hours so be sure to watch the clock."

The man snapped his fingers and on the scoreboard appeared a digital timer.

* * *

Sasuke was sure his heart had stopped at that last bit Ibiki had said and knew others were of the same opinion. He could not see Hinata from where he was but he was sure, Hinata might have been close to fainting.

It was proven when Naruto jumped to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at Ibiki.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friend. He should have known the blond would have done something like this and hoped his friend would not be kicked out for it.

"Are you crazy?" Naruto yelled. "Six fricking hours?"

Ibiki showed no sign of irritation other than the ticking of his eyebrow. "Hai, I will not repeat myself. Sit or leave."

In Sasuke's opinion, Naruto was very lucky he was not thrown out of the exam and shook his head as he glanced Naruto's way.

Naruto grumbled quite loudly a string of swear words before he sat down, huffing.

Ibiki watched the blond for a moment, making sure he would remain quite before he continued.

"You may begin."

Everyone snatched up his or her booklet, including Sasuke. There was a seal there and Sasuke bit his thumb and pressed it to the seal to open it.

"You two!"

Sasuke heard a few people jump at Ibiki's voice.

"You," he said pointing at someone somewhere behind him. "And you can leave for not realizing to break the seal at this level."

The woman broke into tears as she and a boy were escorted away.

Sasuke put his head down and got to it; there was no room for mistakes, even in this first test.

On the first page, Sasuke was surprised to see there was documentation of his very first assignment and that he had been completed.

**1. ****How could this mission have been completed faster and with more accuracy? Give a full report and illustration where applicable.**

Immediately, Sasuke knew the answer as at the time, he had been focused on himself and no one else in the team. His motives were sloppy and execution of jutsu could have been better.

Peeping around, he saw many confused faces and smirked as he flipped through the other papers he had.

There was no way _anyone_ would be able to cheat in this test. Everything here consisted of missions, projects, and assignments of the individual and unless the job was done as a team, there was no way of copying someone's work.

In other words, it would take an idiot out of this world to try to cheat on this.

x

Sasuke had to say he was very impressed with this strategy. The layout and thought that went into the test was genius.

He was floored at how the examiners who worked on the test managed to cook up something like this and actually had snippets of reports he had done for the jobs in accurate detail.

The questions went from something as simple as how he would have been able to express the sentence better to correcting a grammatical error and even something as different as formulating a mission or advice of his own for a fellow ninja using his experience.

It was brilliant, but Sasuke had to admit it was an absolute killer on his hand. He knew after this he would not want to see another writing utensil or a piece of paper for a while to come.

Writing for four and a half hours so far was not easy on him at all and taking a glimpse around the pitch, Sasuke saw everyone was in the same state of mind.

People were cracking their knuckles as softly as possible, rubbing their eyes under glasses, stretching, and just anything not too bold but enough to ease the pain.

Some others were sent away after they couldn't write anymore, fell asleep, tried cheating or something of the like.

Three of the people Sasuke knew were Kiba who had his hand cramp so badly he was unable to continue and Ino who could not hold her bladder anymore and had to go to the bathroom, less she embarrass herself. TenTen had followed less than an hour later, her hand also cramped.

There was no room to feel sorry for any of them at the time, as it took focus not to get lost among those others who had also failed so far.

Yes, Sasuke's hand was tired and felt as though it would drop off.

Yes, his fingers were cramped and ached when he gripped his pen or pencil too tightly.

His eyes were blurred when he looked up from the paper and he had to pee.

Hunger was also becoming very prominent in his mind.

However, there was nothing Sasuke could do because all of the questions had to be answered before Ibiki summoned the papers from under their noses.

He could not afford to fail at the first hurdle to becoming Jounin. He had a family to support and, hopefully soon, mouths to feed.

There was no way he would be able to emotionally support Hinata either if he was always on missions as he had been before this exam.

He needed to be with her and still be able to make good money and Jounin-level missions would be just the way to do that.

Sasuke worked diligently with new determination, Hinata in his mind, and hoped his fiancée was doing okay.

* * *

Itachi watched from the shadows, disguised as local Jounin with Deidara.

He beamed inside with pride at the thought that both Hinata and Sasuke had made it through the test successfully so far.

Itachi could only hope they put thought into what they had written on that exam and they would truly pass. After all, who knew them better than themselves?

There was no way he could help either of them as the questions were for the individual alone and so all he could do is hope.

It was a strange feeling, what he had.

Itachi felt more than just an older brother or a best friend and found it amazing the way they could sway his way of thinking, making him care so much.

Looking at the large clock, Itachi saw there was around twenty minutes left.

Many had finished already, looking arrogant about finishing so early but Itachi knew better. Acting that way did not mean a definite pass and only the examiner could decide that. Over confidence could lead to overlooking something important, ending in failing.

Sasuke was seen putting his pen down and stretching his fingers as he finished, catching Itachi's attention.

"The little cuss is done, yeah," Deidara whispered.

Itachi placed a finger to the blond's mouth to silence him as the slightest sign of them sneaking around the area would cause trouble. Instead, he just nodded and continued to watch.

Shortly after, Hinata had completed the test as well and Itachi felt himself smile as she looked over what she had done. Hinata was never one to think she was not capable of making mistakes.

It came as no surprise when the folders disappeared. They were taken from many as they were writing or rereading their work; no one was sent away for trying to keep the papers.

"The test is officially over. Please stand," said Ibiki, who made an appearance just after the folders were taken away. The desks went the way of the booklets, leaving the area bare.

"You may all leave."

Itachi watched as everyone exited the stadium quietly before erupting into loud chatter.

Deidara was just as enthusiastic about talking again and immediately did just that, talking his ear off.

"Back in Iwa the exams are totally different, yeah," the blond started and proceeded to tell Itachi everything that differed to his native village as they followed Sasuke and Hinata.

Itachi barely paid attention to Deidara but kept his eyes on the couple as they tailed them.

It was definitely seen how happy the two were about completing the first part of the exam as they walked through the village.

Sasuke and Hinata stopped to talk to their friends and seemed disappointed at the fact that not all of them had made it to the end.

The Akatsuki members watched as the couple stopped for ice cream and just enjoyed the rest of the afternoon until Itachi decided it was time to leave them alone later in the evening.

x

While making their way back to the inn, Itachi got some dango and Deidara had sweet bean paste.

They had finished eating their snacks by the time they got back to the inn.

Having a shower from the long day, Itachi waited until Deidara was finished and they both left to go out to get something to eat for dinner.

It was a way of celebrating Hinata and Sasuke making it so far and Itachi did not really feel like cooking anything to eat.

Disguised as businessmen this time, Itachi and Deidara went to a restaurant not far away and had a great meal.

By the time they got home, Itachi could say he was tired.

Getting into bed, Itachi thought about the fact that Sasuke did not seem any different, neither did he seem to notice anything.

Maybe he would have to wait and see how Sasuke would do throughout the exam to know for sure if what he had done had worked or not.

Deidara sidled up next to him and yawned, bringing him from his thoughts.

"How do you think they did today?" Deidara asked. "Both seemed really focused, yeah?"

"I think they both passed," Itachi answered truthfully. "Both have the knowledge and experience to get the full one hundred percent."

"Hmm, that would be amazing," Deidara said sleepily. "A really good start to this whole thing."

Itachi could not agree more and made to tell his blond partner just that when he realized Deidara was already sleeping.

Itachi followed soon after, actually excited to see what the next day would bring.

* * *

**_That is the end of this chapter, guys. I hope you like what is happening so far as this is the beginning of the 'action'. I had a lot of fun writing this; it was quite refreshing to try something new. Also, I hope you guys have noticed I am definitely trying to get back on the weekly updates. Not the weekend ones I used to do but it's within the week anyway._**

**_In addition, you can follow me on Twitter now .I post what's going on with me every day and reply to who I'm following. I will start giving updates on how my writing is coming along, throw questions to you on your opinions, and you can ask me questions as well. My Twitter account _****_is currently _****RisaPooh13**_** but it **was _llfairyll_. That's two lowercase Ls _fairy_ two Ls hehe. I__f you don't see _RisaPooh13_, try _llfairyll_._

**_If you have not read _Hinata the Vamp_, _A Happy Ending_ or _Following the Sun_, please do._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do‼_**


	56. A Word of Advice

**_Hi there everyone! It's time for another chapter and though it's a little late due to my other fic being a little late also, I hope you guys will enjoy it. I was rewatching Playful Kiss, which is a Korean drama and also on the never ending task of catching up on updates and so on from youtube and other sites. I'm also in the middle of having the cold or hay fever or something and I'm very miserable because I'm constantly sneezing and stuff, it's very annoying. Anyway, I'm rambling so let's get on to it._**

**_So after I wrote this, my allergies got a lot worse. Then, my friend asked if he could put my laptop on display at an anime convention since he customized it and that took up two days. After that, I was horribly sick with girl issues that were the worst for the year, so I apologize for the extra lateness. _**

**_And after I wrote _that_, I watched Naruto and saw my idea of the race done by Gai and Kakashi to the Hokage Mountain, instead of my idea of another mountain, from the entrance of Konoha. I did not steal that idea, as I didn't watch that episode until later today; it was damn funny! THEN, I was watching the Harry Potter premiere, which hindered me from rereading hehe! _**

**_I was going to do this in parts so you would have something to read while I completed the second part but figured you'd appreciate close to the full thing better. I couldn't get in the matches because it would take way too long for you as I have to work tomorrow so the second test will have two parts. I hope I was right in doing this heh._**

**_Excuse any errors or formatting issues and R&R‼!_**

* * *

**Chapter 55: A Word of Advice**

**xXx**

The next day brought a new surprise for everyone participating in the Jounin exams.

Sasuke stood in the same position as the previous day on the pitch of the stadium with the others who remained after the written test the day before.

"Today, will be starting the physical endurance test," said Tsunade when everyone was alert and listening. "You will be racing to one of the highest mountains in the Fire Country where you will proceed to climb to the very top.

"The first ten to make it to the mountain will pass the second test. Any others will not be continuing to the third step which is when you reach the top, you will find someone there who you will immediately go up against; a special Jounin chosen for this step. They will determine if you are eligible to continue to the final test.

"Those who did not make it to the mountain in the top ten or did not make it up the mountain will fail. The first seven to the top will fight. The other three will fail."

Well that was simple enough, right?

No, it was not.

Sasuke, as well as the others, knew some of the highest points in the Fire country were so far away it would take a full day to get there and then to immediately climb the monster of a mountain they had in store was going to prove to be very difficult and probably last another day.

As if that was not enough, they would have to fight a shinobi of Jounin rank who would decide if they were ready to join the ranks or not.

Sasuke knew for sure the prediction of five or so making it to the end was very accurate and hoped Hinata would be able to endure it.

There was a loud noise and, when the smoke cleared, Sasuke saw it was a heap of weights. Many gasped at the sight.

Tsunade pointed to the weights and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention once more.

"You will all be wearing these hundred pound weights on each foot," said the blonde, older woman. "I imagine that should not be too hard on some of you-"

Rock Lee instantly came to Sasuke's mind.

"-but this measure is to ensure, should the occasion arise on a mission, you will be able to carry a fellow injured teammate or someone else in need of assistance, equipment needed in a nearby village as soon as possible and the like. The council agreed two hundred pounds is more than fair."

Tsunade then summoned a couple Jounin to strap the weights securely to everyone's legs and then a seal was placed to ensure they would stay on.

When everyone was strapped up, Tsunade spoke again. "The rules yesterday apply for today," she said. "Also, the path you will be taking is marked clearly so straying will trigger the seals placed on the weights, alerting the examiners and you will be disqualified.

"There will be no one monitoring your progress but any behavior out of the ordinary will again trigger the seals. With that being said, I leave you with Anko, who will get you started."

The Hokage disappeared in a puff of smoke and Anko appeared instantly in the same spot.

"Hi there!" Anko greeted loudly. "Come this way!"

Anko lead the way to the gate of Konoha, where there was a huge banner and a marked line on the ground that signaled the beginning of the race.

"Here is where you will start," said Anko. "I'm sure Tsunade-sama gave you the rules so I won't repeat them."

Anko looked behind them all where a loud bang was heard and, with a few hand signs, did the same.

"The signal to start has been made!" shouted Anko. "Everyone line up!"

The shinobi got into line and Hinata came his way as well as Naruto. The latter spoke before Hinata did.

"Ino can't even be here," Naruto said sulkily, but his mood perked up at once. "But I _do_ have you, teme!"

Lee also joined them, bringing Neji and Sakura with him.

"Let's make this race full of zest and youth!" said Lee eagerly.

Hinata lightly tugged his sleeve. "Guess we have some company, ne?" she said.

Sasuke scoffed. "I guess."

"Let's do our best then," Hinata told him with a smile. Sasuke returned it but nothing else could be said as Anko shouted the race began.

oOo

The sun beat down on their backs when there was no cover from the trees, burning exposed skin.

First, six hours of writing nonstop and now, a race lasting for more than two days.

Lee was at the front, even with the added weight to his usual bundle, Sasuke noted. Naruto was hot on his tail, ready for the challenge with Sasuke and Hinata following.

Sasuke was actually not going to push himself that hard just yet, wanting to test the other shinobi competing with them.

Hinata was keeping up with him really well for these past couple of hours so far, hardly breaking a sweat if she did at all.

They all trekked the path laid out for them, going across the rocky, dusty roads and leaping through the leafy trees.

No one had dropped out of the race yet, but Sasuke could tell the few who were lagging behind would do so shortly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Hinata at one point.

"I'm okay," came her reply. "What about you?"

"I'm good. Let's move a little faster."

With that, the two pressed on. Sasuke felt no strain whatsoever when he did and felt grateful for the training and missions he'd had for the past months.

He was also impressed with Hinata and the fact that she was keeping up so well. He knew she had improved but was expecting her to show a little exhaustion by now.

Oh, how he loved her.

* * *

The hours rolled by, casting the lands in rich golds and oranges as the sun began to set.

Hinata could feel the weights starting to kick in as her legs felt strain, but it was not that unbearable. Adding chakra to her feet in little bursts, Hinata kept up with her fiancé, both of them approximately two kilometers or so from Naruto, who was tagging Lee.

Hinata was not sure, but some others had fallen out of the race, one woman actually outright fainting from exhaustion so far but she was the only one.

The others simply could not keep up at least in the top twenty and for some others, the weights were too much for them to handle.

It was two hundred pounds more than they were used to carrying around after all.

But Hinata could not feel sorry for them; she had a race to finish. Hinata glanced at Sasuke and saw he was keeping a very steady pace. She knew he could go a lot faster than he was and wondered if he was holding back because of her.

"I hope you're not going all out because of me," Hinata said offhandedly.

Sasuke glanced at her with a smirk. "Do you need me to slow down?" he asked teasingly.

"Iie!" Hinata said quickly. "I just know you can go faster than this."

"Ok then," said Sasuke, and then he was off at top speed then, leaving a trail of dust.

Hinata laughed outright and quickly sped up her pace to catch up to her fiancé.

"That was not nice of you," said Hinata when she was alongside him again, feigning being hurt.

"I knew you would be able to catch up," Sasuke replied.

"Hey! How'd you guys get so close to us?" Naruto shouted ahead of them, bounding from branch to branch as they were now back to going through the cool cover of some trees.

"We swam," Sasuke said sarcastically.

Naruto flipped him the finger as they continued on their way, through the dark forest.

Hinata was surprised they had not met any obstruction on their way and figured the race was just for endurance as Tsunade had said and not avoiding huge bugs like the Chuunin exams in the forest.

oOo

Personally, Hinata had never ventured this part of the Fire Country so she had no idea what the mountain would look like…

That was until she saw it the next day.

"How the hell are we supposed to climb this thing in _one_ day without chakra?" asked Naruto loudly when they all stopped at the foot of the mountain.

Hinata quickly glanced around and saw that there were fifteen people in total who reached the foot of the mountain now, though she was not sure who the first ten were besides Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, herself , Shino, Neji and Sakura, who had arrived not too long after they had.

She had a feeling they would finish this race in a similar order.

Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke and Anko appeared.

"Hi there guys!" she said cheerfully. She pointed at five of the shinobi there. "You know you arrived after the top ten so you're disqualified."

Of the five spoken to, she knew two. Those two were Chouji and Shikamaru.

"I guess our team wasn't ready for the next rank," said Chouji, good-naturedly to the others there as Two Jounin appeared to escort them all back to Konoha.

"And to think Ino was the one who wanted to do this," sighed Shikamaru, but Hinata knew Shikamaru was more than capable of making the top ten; he was just lazy.

With that, the two were gone with the Jounin with a wave of goodbye and good luck.

"So!" said Anko when the others who had not made it were gone. "Seeing as you all were running for a full day, I imagine you guys must be in need of a little break."

Now that Anko said it, Hinata did feel hungry, thirsty, and the need to go to the bathroom.

"There will be a break of _five_ minutes," the brunette stressed, indicating with her hand. "If you are one second behind you will be disqualified, whether you got here first or tenth."

The same as everything appeared for the exams, came the food. It was a simple spread of twenty rice cakes and ten bottles of water. Ten portable toilets materialized next.

"You are lucky you got these this year," said Anko, referring to the toilets with a bark of laughter. "Last year the others had to run to the bushes and behind the trees!"

That would not have been good.

"But hey! It's not like you have never done that before," Anko continued.

This was also true. Hinata could remember the first time she really had to pee while on a mission in the middle of nowhere and had no choice other than to squat in nearby bushes while Kiba kept lookout.

Anko held up a timer. "I suggest you grab the food on the way to the bathroom," she said with a wink before reaching in her pocket and pulling out a whistle, blowing it.

The shrill sound put Hinata on full alert as she ran to the table to snatch up a rice cake and a bottle of water. She quickly chomped into the rice cake, not wanting to have to pee while eating.

Slipping her pants and underwear down, she then braced herself over the seat, not wanting to sit on it and got to business while she finished chewed the cake and downed some water.

Splashing the water on her hands, Hinata pressed the button on the floor with her foot to flush and pulled up her clothes before rushing outside to find some others there, Sasuke included. There, she took the other rice cake and quickly ate that.

The whistle was blown just as Naruto came tripping over his pants outside.

"You are so lucky," Anko told him, shaking her head. "Anyway, now that you have finished that little pick-me-up, it's time to get to climbing.

"The rules here are simple, don't attempt to push anyone or get in their way, you'll be disqualified. Just get to the top and make sure you get there fast and-"

There was another pop and Hinata had to wonder what they could possibly be thinking of this time.

"-there will be an additional seventy-five pounds added to your weights that you will carry on your backs!"

Jounin appeared and proceeded to strap the backpacks on securely to each competitor, Hinata instantly feeling the extra strain this time as they all walked to the very base of the mountain.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked her discreetly.

Hinata nodded, even though she was not sure.

"Alright!" Anko said enthusiastically. "Begin!"

* * *

Itachi watched as everyone started from the peak of the mountain so very far below. It was a flat plain up here he remember climbing to as well when he was going for Jounin, specifically done so for the matches that would ensue.

It was much cooler up there than it was getting to the top and he was grateful for that, as it had been a hot day.

Once again, he and Deidara were disguised as Konoha Jounin. This time, a lot riskier, as he was disguised as no one other than Kakashi. He'd crossed the Jounin on his way there and made sure to fight him, copying every move he made for later use.

The copy ninja truly was strong and his jutsu vast, his only weakness his chakra limit, but Itachi was at least five times more powerful now and took him down easily after gathering enough information.

Itachi was able to best him and tie him up with the other Jounin accompanying him in a forest nearby without triggering the alarms and furthermore erased both their memories.

Deidara was disguised as the regular Jounin, in charge of overseeing the matches that would be taking place as soon as the competitors reached the top.

Among them were Kurenai, Gai, and a few other Jounin who were also there for security, scoring and other purposes.

The plan Itachi had was dangerous but he was sure it would be a success, but the looks Deidara—the man with the green hair— gave him, showed his partner was not so sure.

Hn. He would have to teach Deidara about trust, it seemed.

Itachi was glad to see Hinata and Sasuke had arrived well and with good time as well at the base of the mountain and looked forward to seeing them reach the top.

As he peeped over the edge, Kurenai came next to him.

"All three of your past students made it," the scarlet-eyed woman said with a smile.

"Hai," said Itachi with a small smile. He knew of Kakashi's habits, having been on missions with the man when he was in Konoha and so was able to pull it off flawlessly even though he was not fond of being so talkative and out of character. "Congratulations on two of your own making it this far. I hope the make it to the top seven."

"Arigatou," said Kurenai. She then sighed. "They do grow up fast, don't they?"

"They sure do," Itachi replied truthfully.

Kurenai smiled and turned away then, going over to Gai.

Gai had proven to be a problem when he'd first arrived, immediately wanting a match of some sort, as they were known to be rivals.

Deidara had found it extremely hilarious when Itachi had agreed in the game of rock paper scissors. At least he won though, and that shut the other man up, albeit with some tears of defeat.

It would take at least close to a full day for Sasuke and the others to reach the top and so there was nothing much to do but wait.

Itachi had a strange feeling inside, knowing he was infiltrating the exams just to know what was going on and so he could probably assist Hinata and Sasuke if the need came.

Well, he was skilled enough to get it done and he would do what it took to help his most important people.

He was just a little worried about Hinata climbing the rocky mountainside and fighting Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was currently right behind Lee, who was in the lead on the climb to the top of the mountain. Naruto was just below him but he could not be sure of where the others were.

He and Hinata had decided not to hold back on each other and so he was keeping that promise, following the same strategy Lee and Sakura had.

Even if Hinata did not make it to Jounin, he knew he would have a chance and they both knew that was more than good enough.

He knew Hinata would make it in the top five though. Lee, with all his daily practices of going all out and beyond his limits, would of course be best at endurance. He and Naruto were roughly on the same level. Neji was next and Hinata as far as he knew. Sakura would have probably come out on top had chakra been allowed but he was not sure how she would be doing. He was not sure of Shino's capabilities either, having never sparred with him.

It seemed rookie nine had some good ninja, coming out on top this year.

Sasuke hissed as a very sharp rock cut his finger, bringing his focus back. There was many cuts on his hands so Sasuke was getting used to it by now, having been climbing well into the middle of the night.

oOo

By the time morning came around, Sasuke was sure he would probably never be able to touch Hinata without her flinching.

His hands were rough with cuts and fresh calluses so sore that when any of the cuts reopened, it felt as though someone was driving a knife through his hand.

How he wished Hinata didn't have to go through this; but knew she could tolerate it just as much as he was.

It felt as though Sasuke had reached great salvation when he placed his hands on the flat surface of the peak of the mountain; Lee had gotten to the top before him.

Sasuke massaged his sore hands, wincing at a particularly nasty cut as he looked around to see who were there.

Gai was tending to Lees hands, wrapping them in bandages as his own former sensei came his way.

He could see Kurenai waiting by the edge as well as other Jounin, who were taking down reports.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm fine."

Kakashi took Sasuke by the shoulder, looking back at where the others would be coming and Sasuke did the same as Naruto came up.

"Top three," Kakashi commented. "Not bad."

"Hn," Sasuke sounded distractedly, still looking for Hinata to come up as he went away from the edge.

Itachi started to clean his hands as he spoke. "Waiting on Hinata?" he asked.

"Hai."

"I'm sure she'll be up in no time," the silver-haired man said, the corners of his eyes crinkling to show he was smiling.

Sasuke gave Kakashi a smile of his own, glad to see the man cared.

Kakashi then wrapped Sasuke's hands with the bandages carefully.

Neji was up next and Sasuke bit his lip in anticipation.

Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hinata will be up soon," he said. "Go get yourself some water and something to eat before the match starts."

"Iie," said Sasuke. "I'll wait until Hinata comes."

Kakashi nodded. "What of your other former teammate?" he asked. "Don't you want to know if she made it?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Sasuke told his former sensei honestly.

The wait was not long, as Hinata came climbing over the edge of the mountain.

Sasuke smiled in relief, knowing she was indeed in the top five. He did not go to her, only signaling he was proud of her with a wink. Hinata beamed at him and he watched as she was tended to by Kurenai.

"I never thought I would see you look at someone like that," said Kakashi. "You really love her."

"Hai," said Sasuke. "I love her more than anything."

Sasuke thought he saw a little sadness creep into Kakashi's eyes and felt a little sorry that he'd never seen the man with a steady woman.

"Didn't you ever have that?" Sasuke asked suddenly. "Someone you loved?"

Kakashi sighed. "Hai," he said. "A very beautiful and charming girl who changed my life but I will never be able to say it to."

Sasuke saw that when he said that, he glanced in the direction of Hinata and Kurenai. Was the person Kurenai?

"I think you should go for it," said Sasuke boldly, glad he was giving some advice. "What's the sense of not going after what you want? The worst that could happen is she might be in love with someone else."

That seemed to strike something even deeper in the man and Sasuke felt apologetic for what he had said. It was common knowledge Asuma was with Kurenai and he hadn't been thinking before he'd said what he had.

"I'm afraid you're right about that," said Kakashi. "She is in love with someone else."

"You should still tell her," Sasuke piped in quickly. "Even if she says no, she'll know how you feel."

"…Arigatou," Kakashi said gratefully.

Just then, Anko appeared as everyone was now on the mountain's peak. Sasuke had not even seen them come up.

"Alright!" said Anko. She called out three names foreign to Sasuke. "You three will be allowed to watch the matches but you fail, gomen."

She turned to everyone else. "The matches will begin in ten minutes! Here is the lineup; you will go in this order:

"Shino and Kurenai, Sakura and Kakashi, Gai and Lee, Hinata and Kurenai, Naruto and Kakashi, Neji and Gai, Sasuke and Kakashi!"

Everyone continued to talk or have sips of water as they waited, the eagerness of having a match thick in the air.

* * *

**_So I decided to end here as I really want to get this chapter out to you. If I keep writing, it will be bit by bit a day and end up being a 7000 chapter or more well into next week and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and found it interesting. Also, it's super later and I have to work in the morning so I really had to stop._**

**_If you have not read _Hinata the Vamp_, _A Happy Ending_, or _Following the Sun_, please do._**

**_Please follow me on twitter _**RisaPooh13 **_as you can ask me stuff about me or the fics and I think it will be fun to talk to you on a closer level._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	57. Hime

**_Oh my gosh, guys! It must seem like forever but I was sick—seems like I always am—and that's why there's been a delay. I've also been caught up in catching up in subscriptions and stuff as well as designing a tattoo I'm going to get soon; it'll be my first. Then, I started watching DeGrassi again and it's amazing! On top of that, this week has been hellish with work and then I was making preparations to attend the Rihanna loud concert—I just HAD to go! Then there was the fact that I'm still working from home right now. It's late but I hope it will be a good read for you._**

**_I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long and that you will enjoy this chapter._**

**_Excuse any errors or formatting issues and R&R‼!_**

* * *

**Chapter 57: Hime**

**xXx**

After a little while, the matches began.

Hinata was not nervous about fighting her old sensei as the woman had practically raised her. What she was worried about was making an impression on the older woman that she had grown and improved.

The first two matches were over, Shino passed but Sakura had not made the mark. When Hinata thought about both matches, she saw Kurenai was lenient while Kakashi was a little harsher.

Somehow, he reminded her of someone. His fighting style was somehow familiar.

Currently, Gai and Lee were up against each other. For others it would appear as though the two were mere streaks as they darted around the small arena at top speed. It was very impressive to Hinata the way they fought, putting their everything into and going beyond. The two were not allowed to open any of their gates as it was a spar after all.

Hinata didn't know if she should have been thrilled or mortified at hearing her name shortly after Gai announced Lee had passed.

"Yuuhi Kurenai and Hyuuga Hinata are next!"

Hinata's heart pounded in her ears as she and Kurenai went to the center of the arena and faced each other.

She thought of Sasuke, who was watching her from the side and then of Itachi who wasn't there. The latter had trained her and been so good to her that she could not let him down at this point.

"I hope I make you proud sensei," Hinata whispered to herself.

"Begin!"

Hinata made the first move, analyzing as she went. She knew Kurenai was one to cast Genjutsu early in and so she was very wary of that.

Hinata blocked Kurenai's blows, delivering some of her own to shut down the older woman's chakra points. Her old sensei was never that good at close range and so Hinata was pretty much set in the match.

The woman proceeded to call up the branches of nearby trees, stretching them in Hinata's direction, which she eluded quickly. Hinata in turn set up her barrier and sent chakra needles Kurenai's way.

Having Itachi teach her how to avoid his doujutsu was valuable indeed, as Hinata was able to effectively dispel Kurenai's genjutsu but another was right behind it.

_Rose petals swirled around Hinata obstructing her sight briefly before the area around her shifted so she was at the Hyuuga compound. She could feel the wind on her skin and hear the crunch of the gravel as she went across the yard to the main door._

_What she found inside stunned her._

_Hanabi was right there, arms folded across her chest. She had no eyes, her sockets deep and menacing in a seemingly sightless glare._

_"Well isn't it the cowardly bitch," Hanabi said with a sneer._

_Hinata knew she was caught in the genjutsu but something about seeing her sister rooted her to the spot._

_"H-Hanabi?"_

_"Hai, it's me. Did you think you could get rid of me so easily?" said Hanabi as she approached Hinata._

**'It's genjutsu. It's not real.'**

_The genjutsu wavered as the thought thrummed in Hinata's mind._

_"You're a selfish, manipulative weakling who hides behind innocence and naivety," Hanabi continued. "But you don't fool me and you're not fooling anyone else. You would do anything to get what you want and even killed me!"_

_"Iie! I didn't," said Hinata in panic. She knew Kurenai was able to see all that was happening and would find it suspicious if anything out of the ordinary was said. She thought quickly. "You're just an image of my guilt of not being able to save you!"_

_Hinata fought against the genjutsu before Hanabi could say anything else that might cause trouble and fought hard._

_Kurenai was very adept with genjutsu and would probably even be able to rival Itachi so it was difficult but Hinata held through, eventually ripping the illusion to shreds._

Hinata huffed a sigh of relief, as everything around her was normal again. She looked at her old sensei, afraid the woman would ask questions but she only saw sympathy in her red eyes.

"Very good, Hinata-chan," said Kurenai with a small smile. "That was one of the strongest genjutsu I use and you were able to avoid it in mere seconds. You pass."

Hinata wiped her clammy brow as she gave a short bow to her old sensei. "Arigatou, Kurenai-san," she said, barely containing her excitement.

Kurenai walked up to Hinata and shook her hand formally before pulling her into a tight hug. "Congratulations!"

Hinata turned around to see Sasuke standing next to Kakashi, both of them smiling in her direction and returned it.

It felt so good to pass another level of the exam. Hinata was proud of herself and wished Itachi and Deidara were there to see her.

She'd heard a little cheer from one of the Jounin there, one with green hair, and blushed but it quickly died down at the look Sasuke gave the man.

Hinata figured Sasuke probably thinking the Jounin was attracted to her and was replaced with a grin.

Sometimes Sasuke was so cute.

* * *

Next up was Kakashi and Naruto who were quite interesting to watch. Sasuke could see Hinata really wanted to talk to him but he had not fought yet. Instead, she was with her old teammate, Shino and the others. He sent a wink her way to which she returned with a blown kiss.

The match between the two males was amazing, both showing lots of skill besides Naruto's trademark move of kage bunshin. Sasuke was impressed with Naruto putting in extra effort and saw that he had improved on some of his moves he'd used when sparring with him before.

A while later, Kakashi deemed Naruto fit to continue, the blonde screaming hysterically in his joy as he bounced around, lifting the silver-haired man and swinging him around.

Up a few minutes later were Gai and Neji and Sasuke watched them in great interest as it was something he'd never gotten the chance to witness before.

Gai was such a passionate and forceful being that Sasuke had no idea how a stoic guy like Neji had been able to keep up with the man while he was on the team.

Sasuke had to hand it to Neji though. He was holding his own against the green-clad Jounin with great aptitude. None of Gai's gates was open but he was still very fast, using that advantage to attack at Neji's blind spot.

Neji knew this; however, and protected himself well against the powerful blows, delivering chakra-infused ones of his own.

Sasuke watched them steadily with his Sharingan; he'd had it on since the very first match. He knew it would probably cost him a little and Kakashi had warned him of it, but he wanted to see everything in detail.

The match between Gai and Neji ended fist against fist; Neji had kept up with Gai all this time.

Gai announced Neji had passed with streams of tears running down his face at the fact that even though not all of his students had made it, Lee and Neji had met his expectations.

"Two out of three isn't bad!" said Gai happily.

Sasuke barely heard what Gai had said though, because his name was called on next.

"Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke walked to the center and faced his former sensei.

Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate to reveal his own Sharingan.

"Let's see how much you've improved since I last saw you," the man said.

Sasuke's tomoes spun lazily as he regarded Kakashi. The man had not used his Sharingan against the others and Sasuke suspected more was expected of him.

"Begin!"

Kakashi rushed at Sasuke right off the bat.

Sasuke was ready for him though, kunai in hand and many more ready. Kakashi came to him and flung a kunai of his own at Sasuke, which the latter deflected.

Sasuke's theory was right as the move was used as a decoy for chakra strings, which he cut with his own chakra, saturated with his lightning before he was bound.

Kakashi then came at him with jutsu after jutsu.

"Raiton: Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu!"

A beast of lightning came hurtling Sasuke's way, which he copied and sent its way. His own was not as strong as Kakashi's but it was enough to tear the other down with much effort.

Sasuke could tell that Kakashi must have somehow gotten stronger since the last time he'd seen him. Sasuke knew Kakashi did not have a lot of chakra to spare and had placed a bet on him tiring but that had not been the case at all.

* * *

Itachi knew Kakashi was not known for having a large chakra reserve and hoped it would not raise suspicion that he'd lasted so long.

He was aiming to get Sasuke to use something to indicate what he'd done had worked but it was seeming to be futile as he couldn't exactly use intention to kill in the matches to draw it out.

Sasuke was definitely skilled enough to pass, even without the help he wasn't using and Itachi decided he would have to pry what he wanted from his younger brother another time if he didn't show it soon.

"You pass," he said to Sasuke, giving Kakashi's trademark smile that crinkled his eyes.

Sasuke's chest heaved as he nodded his thanks.

Itachi nodded and covered his Sharingan with the hitai-ate as he went with Sasuke to the others.

Anko caught their attention right after.

"Okay! Chuunin who participated in the matches take a form from the table," the brunette said. "Jounin will take the forms according to matches."

Itachi went to the table and took up three forms for Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke.

The form was quite simple. He simply had to give reasons why he either failed or passed the Chuunin and his recommendations for them.

For Sakura, she had plenty of strength but it was nearly out of control. Not that her chakra control was not excellent, she simply had to learn how to use it correctly to avoid overdoing it. He suggested more time focusing of this to fine tune her abilities. She would be an excellent medic nin even at Chuunin level.

Naruto was a great shinobi, Itachi had no doubt, and would do well as Jounin. He wasn't the loud, obnoxious teenager he'd come across at the river so long ago and had matured enough to focus on the match. Naruto had plenty of room to improve but he was definite Jounin material and could even be considered for special Jounin or ANBU very soon.

Sasuke did well, in Itachi's opinion. He was nowhere as strong as Itachi at that age, but he was Jounin material. With Sasuke's abilities, he could try out for special Jounin like Naruto could or even ANBU captain. Itachi thought the hunter division would suit Sasuke very well.

When he was done, Itachi handed the forms to Anko, who briefly looked over them.

"You've got some high hopes for your former students there, Kakashi," said Anko with a whistle.

"Of course," said Itachi. "They are more than capable."

Anko moved on to the others and collected their forms before addressing everyone there.

"Now that the matches are out of the way, it's time to announce that last test of the exams!" said Anko. "The next test will be _very_ serious as it will be an A class mission."

Itachi knew of this as he'd done it and waited to hear more.

"Those who passed are Shino, Hinata, Lee, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke," Anko continued. "Which makes it perfect to carry out the missions. You will be split into two teams.

Team one will be Hinata, Lee, and Sasuke with Sasuke being the leader. Team two will be Shino, Naruto, and Neji with Neji being the leader."

Itachi felt pride surge through him that Sasuke was made leader. Being leader of teams at this stage was almost as good as signing the Jounin contract. He was also glad Hinata was on his team as he would be able to keep an eye on the both of them without a problem.

He tuned in to Anko once more.

"-possibility of dying on these missions; however, if there is wind of deliberate attempts on a teammate's life you will permanently be demoted of Shinobi rank.

"The mission will last approximately one week and will start tomorrow at dawn," said Anko. "Full details will be given then but for now, be glad you have a break to rest. Food and everything will be in the main tent shortly and there's a river just east of here for you to freshen up."

After that, everyone started to mingle and gave their congratulations to everyone that had passed. Itachi had to play along, of course, giving his words of encouragement to everyone.

Deidara came over to him under pretense of also praise him on a good match.

"You pulled that off well, yeah," Deidara told him. "No one suspects a thing!"

"Infiltrating is part of who we are," Itachi answered, looking at the foreign features of the green-haired man. "Keep quiet about it before someone overhears you."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Hai," he said then pouted. "I kinda…miss you."

Itachi's breath left him in an inaudible sigh. "What are you doing?" he all but hissed.

"Telling you how I feel, hmm?"

"You can't do that here," Itachi said. Trust Deidara to say something like that at such a time.

"Hmm, but I'll tell you and show you how much I do very soon," said Deidara with a smirk and turned, walking away to go to the others.

What was he thinking when he started this with Deidara?

The sad thing was that he missed the blonde also.

Itachi spoke to others and found it very easy to hold conversations with them all—except Gai, the man had issues.

He had yet to approach Hinata but if he didn't it would probably look strange.

Itachi made his way to the girl, who was talking to Sasuke.

"Hi there," he said, smile in place.

Hinata returned the gesture. Sasuke said he was going to get a drink for himself and Hinata at that moment, leaving the two alone. Itachi was grateful for that and turned his attention back to Hinata.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on getting this far," said Itachi. "I know you'll also do well on the mission."

"Arigatou, Kakashi-san," said Hinata with a dip of her head.

"You must have had quite a hard time training as I heard you've been do it alone," Itachi commented conversationally.

Hinata laughed weakly. "Hai, it's not been easy but I worked nonstop."

The poor girl could barely tell a lie.

"That's good to hear," said Itachi. Somehow, it felt harder to talk to Hinata while he was under the disguise. "But I'm sure whoever chipped in here or there will be very proud of you."

A more serene smile rested on Hinata's lips. "I hope so," she said. "I wish they were here to see. One person in particular who means so much to me… I wish _he_ was here to see me."

Itachi rose an eyebrow in question to which Hinata stammered. "A-ano my father is who I'm speaking about. He doesn't believe in me. If only he could see how far I've gotten, hehe."

Itachi smirked. "You're not very good at lying," he said to her as he saw Sasuke coming back their way. "But don't worry, the person you might be thinking of is closer than you think.

Leaning close to Hinata, he whispered, "I'll talk to you later, Hime."

Itachi turned away as he saw Hinata's eyes widen at the name before a whisper of her own he barely heard was spoken.

"Itachi?"

Looking back, he nodded and placed a finger to his lips.

Walking away as Sasuke reached Hinata, Itachi wondered if it had been wise to let Hinata know he was there but as he took a glance her way as he went to have a bottle of water, her smile in his direction said he was more than welcome.

Later that night, Itachi wrote her a letter and slipped it under the makeshift pillow.

_H_

_You know I'm always watching over you._

_I _

Deidara had nagged him and so he'd let the blond send one of his own as well.

_Dear Hina,_

_You kicked ass, yeah!_

_D_

* * *

**_Here is where I end the chapter. I did this in one sitting until 2:22 in the morning last night but was too tired to reread. I had to work today and so wasn't able to get this out earlier than now—and it's pretty late—but it was worth it to get this out to you guys. I think I said all I had to at the beginning so I only hope you liked the chapter enough to review._**

**_You can follow me on Twitter RisaPooh13 if you have any questions._**

**_If you have not read _Hinata the Vamp_, _A Happy Ending_, or _Following the Sun_ please do so. It'll help pass the time until my next update._**

**_Until then…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


End file.
